Thrandaw - Lebed Gwest
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: La guerre a arraché aux elfes leurs proches et leurs espoirs. Parmi eux, un enfant innocent et un prince trop jeune pour le poids de la couronne. Des années plus tard, Êldaw se retrouve face à ce roi qu'il déteste tant. Entre malentendus et croyances infondées, l'étau se resserre autour de ces deux âmes brisées.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous**

Nous sommes le 27 Mars 2018.

Je travaille sur cette fanfiction depuis longtemps désormais, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminée à l'heure où j'écris cette introduction, j'ai décidé qu'il était plus que temps pour moi de la partager.

Selon la date de création du premier document relatif à cette histoire, il semblerait que la première ébauche d'idée soit née le 1er février 2015. Pour vous dire à quel point cela remonte...

L'idée a donc germé peu après la sortie du troisième opus de la trilogie du Hobbit au cinéma. Au départ, ce n'était rien de plus que des headcanons en fouillis, rassemblés dans le même document sans arrière pensée, ainsi qu'un petit OC sans grande importance, et au fil du temps est apparu un plan, une chronologie, des personnages annexes, etc. Et pour finir, j'en ai commencé l'écriture. Et j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit. Cette fiction est devenue à ce jour ma fiction la plus longue et la plus importante à mes yeux, autant au niveau de la valeur qu'au niveau de l'implication et l'application.

Vous le comprendrez facilement, je précise le fait que cette histoire n'était à la base qu'une liste de headcanons pour vous apporter un éclairage sur certains détails, dont voici la liste non-exhaustive (en plus de quelques autres indications nécessaires à rajouter sur le plot et autres, tout cela sans spoil, bien entendu):

\- Le personnage principal est un OC construit de toutes pièces et il est donc, comme le sont également une partie des personnages présents, ma propriété. Cependant, si vous me le demandez au préalable, je serai sûrement enclin à vous laisser l'illustrer dans des textes et des dessins (si jamais il arrive à vous charmer...!).

\- La fanfiction est basée majoritairement sur le lore des films de Peter Jackson, mais aussi parfois sur le lore des livres de Tolkien relatifs à l'univers du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je m'applique à respecter le lore autant qu'il m'est possible puisque je suis un perfectionniste et un maniaque fini. CEPENDANT, j'ai pris certaines libertés. Je ne citerai aucun exemple pour ne spoiler personne, mais il était nécessaire que celui soit établi avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture. Je ne cherche pas à dénigrer les œuvres crées, ni les faits établis, bien au contraire. Malgré tout, mon texte étant une fanfiction, et l'idée de l'histoire étant très égoïste (à l'origine), il m'a fallu modifier certains détails pour les besoins du plot.

\- Le point précédent mène à cela: la chronologie peut être bancale par moment, pas au niveau des événements dans le texte, mais au niveau de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

\- La langue elfique utilisée est fidèle au Sindarin de Tolkien, autant que me le permettent mes recherches. Elle peut être bancale et parfois prendre des libertés étant donné que la langue n'a jamais été "terminée" en soi. J'en profite pour préciser que les traductions se trouveront à chaque fois en fin de page/chapitre.

\- L'histoire commence avant les événements relatés par les films du Hobbit.

\- Mon OC pourra apparaître dans d'autres fanfictions aux côtés de Thranduil. A ce jour, j'ai commencé déjà trois AU différents les concernant, pour vous donner une idée.

Voilà pour la liste.

Si je trouve autre chose, je viendrai éditer, ou alors rajouter un avertissement en cours de route.

PAR AILLEURS, comme j'écris toujours en écoutant de la musique... Je vous laisse d'ores et déjà avec une petite playlist (ne suivant pas la chronologie de l'histoire malheureusement) pour accompagner votre lecture. La voici:

 _playlist?list=PLK6OwLcDRNi_a_9sT_efbV1L0lFBmtFKw_

Je vais essayer, d'autre part, d'associer des musiques au texte si cela ne perturbe pas la lecture. Dernière chose, je vais essayer de constituer une playlist plus complète. La difficulté étant que ma playlist actuelle (se trouvant sur mon ordinateur) contient plus de 500 chansons... (Oui, outch.) M'enfin, je verrai bien comment je me débrouille.

Concernant le rythme de publication... Je pense qu'il est raisonnable de poster environ un chapitre par semaine (sauf empêchement éventuel, dans ce cas j'aviserai). Ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres ont du contenu ! Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà 19 chapitres sous la main, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour les publications à venir, elles devront normalement se dérouler sans écueil. Je publierai le 1er dès aujourd'hui.

Tout cela étant dit... Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter...

 **UNE BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

PS: Pensez aux favoris et aux commentaires, c'est toujours agréable de voir (et savoir) qu'une histoire plait, autant que de voir ce qui est bon à améliorer ! Je prends tous les commentaires, et je les lis tous, sans exception.

Oxeneo


	2. 1 - Dust and Tears

**LEBED GWEST**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **DUST AND TEARS**

 **(Poussière et Larmes)**

\- _Ada_ [1] !

Ma voix avait résonné dans le grand hall comme un déchirement de l'espace. Mais personne autour de moi ne semblait se rendre compte de la détresse qui m'avait saisi à ce moment précis. Plus que de la panique. C'était une émotion plus destructrice encore que la peur ou l'angoisse.

Les bras qui me retenaient se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de moi, m'empêchant de me libérer. Ma tante ne paraissait pas avoir la force de prononcer le moindre mot, mais elle tenait bon, me gardant contre elle, se contentant de me laisser crier après mon père.

Les gardes restés au Royaume pour le protéger s'apprêtaient à refermer les immenses portes du palais. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de me sentir impuissant. Personne n'aurait pu attendre de moi que je le laisse partir comme ça. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, et en tant que tel, je ne voulais pas comprendre que la guerre nécessitait qu'on se batte. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas comprendre que mon père n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à son devoir de soldat. Imaginer qu'il puisse m'abandonner de cette façon m'était inconcevable.

Je cessai alors de crier. A mes côtés, d'autres enfants pleuraient, des femmes aussi, ayant quitté leur mari à contrecœur. Une vieille femme tenait contre elle sa petite fille que sa mère avait embrassée une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée. J'observais dans un silence endeuillé.

Ma tante avait pris mon silence comme un abandon et avait relâché inconsciemment la pression autour de moi. Plus rien ne me retenait. Aussitôt, j'échappai à son étreinte et m'élançai parmi la foule.

\- Êldaw !

Mais il était trop tard. Je lui avais déjà échappé. Je poussai avec force les elfes qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. J'évitai de justesse de me faire attraper par un des gardes quand je parvins aux portes et réussis à lui échapper. Je me glissai aussi vite que possible au-dehors du palais et m'élançai sur le chemin qui quittait le Royaume. Je courrais comme jamais je n'avais couru auparavant. Le chemin plongeait dans la forêt. Je savais qu'ils étaient passés par là, il n'y avait aucun autre chemin. Ils ne devaient pas être loin. Ils ne _devaient_ pas être loin.

\- _Ada_ !

Je m'époumonais à l'appeler. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans que je ne le remarque mais maintenant qu'elles noyaient ma vue, je ne pouvais plus les ignorer.

J'aperçus cependant des lances, un peu plus loin, perçant d'entre les arbres. Un souffle d'espoir caressa mon cœur, me poussant à courir toujours plus vite. Peu m'importait que mes vêtements de lin se prennent dans des branches. Peu importait que les ronces laissent des égratignures sur mes bras frêles.

Au-devant, un elfe chevauchant un élan se retourna quand mes cris lui parvinrent. J'étais hors d'haleine, et aveuglé. Mes pieds se prirent dans des racines traitres qui sortaient de terre. Elles mirent brutalement fin à ma course.

J'étais au sol, mais je ne voulais pas renoncer si près du but. J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux, seulement à quelques mètres. Cependant, j'avais cette horrible impression que mes larmes voulaient me maintenir là où j'étais, m'empêcher de me relever. Je serrai les dents, ramenant mes mains sous mon corps pour lutter contre ce poids qui voulait me clouer par terre. Je luttai malgré mon cœur battant et mon souffle court. Des bruits de pas légers me parvinrent. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas un soldat venu me ramener de force dans les bras de ma tante en m'obligeant à ignorer que mon père partait pour la guerre. Si ç'avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais la voix était étonnamment douce.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Je relevai les yeux. D'aucun ne put dire à quel point je fus surpris par la taille imposante de l'élan, sa tête seulement à quelques centimètres de la mienne. De loin, celui-ci n'avait pas paru aussi grand mais de près, c'était autre chose. Son museau laisse échapper un souffle chaud tandis qu'il reniflait mon visage. L'animal semblait intrigué et ses yeux noirs me scrutaient calmement.

Je ne vis qu'après l'elfe qui le chevauchait. Celui-ci descendit de sa monture avec souplesse, presque sans un bruit. Ce fut le mouvement qui attira mon regard, ainsi qu'un reflet métallique.

Le cavalier était grand et élancé dans son armure d'argent. Son plastron était gravé de lignes courbes, d'esquisses de spirales délicates. Ses spallières, quant à elles, marquaient ses épaules et lui donnaient une certaine carrure. Son apparence offensive m'était des plus intimidantes. Mais malgré ses plaques métalliques et l'épée à sa taille, sa voix et ses gestes dévoilaient une douceur et une bienveillance qui ne pouvait échapper à mon attention.

Ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine retenus par un diadème d'argent encadraient son visage aux traits fins. En son centre, enserré dans le métal, se trouvait une pierre discrète que je reconnus comme une gemme blanche. Les épais sourcils noirs de l'elfe avaient pris une courbe d'inquiétude et ses yeux clairs s'étaient posés sur moi tandis qu'il mettait un genou à terre.

\- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici. N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?

Son ton n'avait rien d'accusateur, il était léger et dégagé de toute menace. Je l'observai avec des yeux ronds, à la fois fasciné et dérouté par cet elfe que je n'avais jamais vu. A se retrouver scruté de la sorte, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres pâles. Nul doute qu'il avait remarqué mon soudain étonnement. J'avais cessé de pleurer.

Il me tendit donc une main encourageante. Il voulait certainement m'aider à me relever mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Il faut dire que j'avais ma fierté. J'avais beau avoir été méchamment mis au sol un peu plus tôt, je me redressai tant bien que mal et fis face à l'homme en armure.

Je venais d'adopter un air digne et pourtant, j'étais obligé d'avouer que je me sentais un peu ridicule : j'étais debout, il avait un genou à terre et je n'arrivais même pas à hauteur de son regard. Quand bien même, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me relever et lui n'avait pas besoin de me demander comment j'allais. Ce n'était pas une chute qui m'aurait fait perdre mon courage, encore moins mon audace. Je pris un ton assuré et légèrement autoritaire.

\- Je veux voir mon père.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit davantage. Mon aplomb l'amusait indéniablement. Je fronçai les sourcils, vexé de constater que je n'étais pas pris au sérieux. Il m'observait toujours, semblant imperturbable, mais je ne cillai pas. L'elfe pencha alors la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué par mon comportement.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je veux voir mon père, ordonnai-je à nouveau en éludant sa question.

Il n'abandonnait pas, souriant toujours.

\- Dis-moi, qui est donc ton père ?

\- Faenglîn[2].

Il eut l'air passablement étonné de ma réponse mais une nette compassion se logea dans ses yeux à l'entente du nom. Son regard parcourut mes cheveux sombres et ébouriffés puis revint soutenir le mien avec une intensité étrange. Cherchait-il à confirmer mes paroles ? Il y avait comme l'ombre d'un doute en lui.

\- Je veux le voir, réitérai-je.

Il posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il rentrera bientôt. Faenglîn est un bon soldat.

Il se voulait rassurant mais j'étais terriblement buté.

\- Je veux pas qu'il parte.

L'inconnu me prenait au sérieux à présent, l'amusement avait teinté son sourire et avait quitté ses traits pour laisser place à la douceur et la sincérité.

\- Je sais. Mais il ne part pas pour très longtemps. Et puis tu sais, même si j'essayais d'empêcher ton père de partir, il prendrait quand même une épée et irait se battre. Il est comme ça, entêté et fort d'esprit. Mais il me semble que tu l'es tout autant, je me trompe ?

Je secouai la tête sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. L'elfe sourit à nouveau et sa main serra mon épaule un peu plus fermement pour accompagner ses mots.

\- J'en suis sûr. Alors tu vas rester fort, d'accord ? Tu vas prouver à ton père que tu peux, toi aussi, remplir ton devoir et attendre sagement au palais.

\- Mais je…

Il me fit signe de me taire et reprit avec bienveillance.

\- Ton père sera très fier de toi si tu obéis. Tu le sais ça ?

Je restai un instant perplexe devant ses paroles mais son regard inspirait la confiance. Peut-être que je pouvais le croire après tout. Peut-être qu'il me suffisait de l'écouter. Mais il n'empêchait que mon inquiétude commençait à transparaître derrière ma volonté de lui tenir tête et derrière l'incroyable audace de mes jeunes années. La question passa timidement mes lèvres.

\- Il va rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe me scruta à nouveau et, après un instant, il acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va rentrer.

\- Promis ?

Ma question le prit au dépourvu mais son expression ne changea pas pour autant. Au contraire, son sourire s'arma davantage de sincérité et de douceur. Son regard intense semblait promettre plus que sa voix elle-même au moment où il prononça les mots.

\- C'est promis.

Sa main quitta mon épaule dans un effleurement et il me la tendit.

\- Lebed gwest[3] ?

Je l'observai, dubitatif. Je savais ce que ce geste signifiait même si je ne comprenais pas ses mots. Ses yeux bleu clair m'incitaient à lui répondre. Je voulais avoir confiance en lui. Je voulais croire en lui qui me ramènerait mon père bientôt, alors j'ai tendu ma main ridiculement petite à côté de la sienne et nos doigts se sont refermés les uns sur les autres. Mes phalanges étaient insignifiantes contre les siennes et je pouvais sentir dans ce geste qu'il avait la force de tenir cette promesse. Il eut un sourire auquel je répondis inconsciemment, toujours intimidé, avant qu'il ne relâche mes doigts.

\- Allez. Rentre au palais avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète.

Je hochai la tête, silencieux. On m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais parler de ma mère.

\- Fais attention à toi en attendant que ton père rentre.

\- Oui…

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! s'exclama une voix juste derrière moi.

Je tournai vivement la tête pour apercevoir un soldat du Palais qui semblait s'être lancé à ma poursuite. Étrangement, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

\- Je savais bien que… Oh, _ernil nîn_ _ **[4]**_ _,_ est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien, déclara-t-il de sa voix qui n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur et de son calme invariable. Assurez-vous que ce jeune homme rentre chez lui et qu'il rejoigne sa mère.

\- Bien, votre Majesté.

Le garde posa une main ferme sur mon épaule, presque agressive comparée à celle qui venait de me faire une promesse, et je regardai à nouveau l'elfe qui se révélait être le fils du Roi. Celui-ci m'accorda un sourire encourageant. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de rentrer au Palais mais cette fois-ci, j'étais confiant. Juste avant que je ne me décide à suivre le garde elfique, une voix féminine et cristalline me fit relever la tête.

\- Thranduil, y-a-t-il un problème ?

Une femme elfe chevauchant une jument d'un blanc immaculé se tenait à quelques pas de nous, d'une beauté éblouissante avec ses cheveux d'un blond clair et lumineux, ses yeux ambrés et sa silhouette élancée marquée par son armure d'argent. Le jeune prince se redressa sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Aucun, ne vous en faites pas, _melethril nîn_ [5].

\- Votre père vous demande.

\- Je vous rejoins.

Sur ses mots, il porta la main à son cœur et me fit un léger signe d'au-revoir qui sonnait plus comme "A bientôt" que comme un réel adieu. Cela m'arracha un dernier sourire avant que le garde ne me laisse plus d'autre choix que de tourner les talons et de le suivre jusqu'au Palais. Je décidai de ne pas me retourner et d'agir en homme. J'attendrais sagement le jour où mon père rentrerait de la guerre et me prendrait à nouveau dans ses bras.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

* * *

\- Sale petit garnement, reviens ici tout de suite !

Je serrais dans ma main les pointes de flèches que j'avais dérobées au forgeron, sautant au-dessus d'un petit tas de lingots de fer avant de glisser sous la table pour échapper à l'homme. J'avais cru être discret en arrivant sur la pointe des pieds dans son atelier, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne me surprenne pas dans mon entreprise en se retournant, mais c'était sans compter la chute bruyante d'une lame de poignard sur les dalles de pierre quand j'avais farfouillé sur l'établi. Un regard vers lui avait suffi à confirmer que je m'étais trahi pour de bon. A force, je pensais avoir pris le coup de main. Mais on dit "jamais deux sans trois", et la règle venait de se confirmer.

Je m'extirpai de sous la table mais j'avais visiblement sous-estimé mon poursuivant. Il se tenait déjà devant moi, les bras croisés, son regard furieux posé sur moi. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, jusqu'à lui faire face, déglutissant. Il se pencha vers moi et dans un instant de panique, je tentai de m'enfuir en esquivant son geste. Sa main se referma fermement sur le col de mon habit et il me souleva du sol.

\- Hep ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Cause toujours ! Je t'attrape la main dans le sac et tu n'es pas fichu de reconnaître tes torts ? J'en ai assez ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup en plus !

Je me débattis comme je pus mais il me tenait à bout de bras, presque sans effort. J'attrapai son poignet à deux mains, serrant avec force en essayant de le faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdue. Il était bien plus fort que moi et je n'avais aucune chance de fuite. Je glissai une main dans ma poche et balançai les pointes de flèche par terre d'un geste brusque.

\- Tenez ! J'en veux même pas ! Elles sont pourries vos flèches !

Je ne te permets pas de critiquer mon travail et traiter mes affaires de cette manière ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! J'en ai assez ! Tu es pire qu'un nain ma parole !

\- Lâchez-moi !

Il me traina hors de son atelier d'un pas déterminé. La panique me reprit de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?!

\- Je vais aller toucher deux mots à ta tante.

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai rendu vos fichues flèches !

\- Et tu crois que ça compte pour toutes les autres fois où tu m'as chipé des pointes et des lames ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil petit.

\- Je vous volerai plus, promis !

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois. Et tu avais promis ! Tu ne tiens donc jamais tes promesses ?

\- J'avais croisé les doigts. Ça ne comptait pas.

\- Tu…

Il resta un instant sans voix, tombant des nues, avant de repartir dans sa fureur.

\- C'est pire que ce que je croyais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ne sont pas là que tu peux te croire tout permis !

Un elfe sursauta au passage du forgeron et sa voix forte et grave. J'avais continué à me débattre tout le long mais je finis par me résigner, voyant clairement qu'il ne me relâcherait pas et qu'il avait la ferme intention de me ramener chez moi. Je croisai les bras d'un air buté et énervé tandis que l'homme grommelait. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et frappa lourdement de son poing fermé.

\- Faelygriel[6], ouvre-moi ! Je te ramène ton chapardeur de neveu !

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle à l'intérieur et je soupirai d'exaspération. L'instant d'après, la porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage pâle aux joues rosies de ma tante apparut dans l'encadrement. De façon distraite, elle remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux d'un blond platine immaculé qui avait échappé à ses tresses alors que ses yeux d'un bleu limpide se posaient sur moi avant de se revenir sur le forgeron. Elle avait l'air un peu surprise de nous retrouver tous deux devant sa porte aussi soudainement.

\- Sarnas[7] ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama-t-il. Il se passe que j'ai encore retrouvé ton neveu les mains plongées dans mon stock de pointes de flèche neuves !

Faelygriel eut un regard quelque peu perdu, déroutée. En même temps, elle venait d'être dérangée dans sa cuisine et s'était retrouvée face à la colère manifeste du forgeron. J'avais les sourcils froncés et quand il reprit la parole, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je détournai le regard.

\- C'est la troisième fois que je le surprends à faire ça. A un moment ça suffit, il faut faire quelque chose ! Surtout que ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que ça ! J'ai des pointes et des lames qui disparaissent régulièrement. Et je suis sûr que c'est lui ! rajouta-t-il d'une voix vive et convaincue.

\- Voyons Sarnas, c'est stupide…

La jeune femme avait visiblement du mal à concevoir les faits, et l'elfe aux longs cheveux argentés tomba des nues devant son ignorance de la situation. Il resta la bouche entrouverte un instant, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas du tout au courant du comportement de son neveu.

\- Stupide…?

Je le sentis relâcher légèrement son attention et je fis un mouvement brusque pour le faire lâcher prise, mais rien à faire. Il me tenait en suspens au-dessus du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Exaspéré, j'exigeai avec force et entêtement qu'il me relâche.

\- Posez-moi à terre !

Il m'ignora complètement et fronça les sourcils, adoptant un ton un peu plus calme pour expliquer la situation et bien faire comprendre à ma tante que j'étais très loin d'être innocent.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu réalises, Fae.

En effet, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de réaliser que je n'étais pas totalement l'image qu'elle avait de moi : aimable, calme et serviable, aidant à la maison comme je pouvais, comme mon père me l'avait conseillé avant de partir.

\- La dernière fois, j'ai vu une lame disparaître, et je suis on ne peut plus certain que c'est lui l'auteur du vol.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'enquit-elle malgré un manque manifeste de confiance en ses propres paroles. Je veux dire… Tu ne l'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non mais je…

\- As-tu au moins retrouvé la lame ?

Il parut complètement déconcerté et semblait déglutir au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui posait des questions. Je me retins de laisser paraître un sourire triomphant et fier sur mon visage, optant pour une moue innocente et ennuyée. Il valait mieux laisser croire que Sarnas se trompait sur mon compte plutôt que de lui donner raison et m'attirer les foudres de ma tante.

\- Je… Non mais ce n'est pas la question !

\- Sarnas…

Elle soupira, me jetant ensuite un coup d'œil un peu triste, soucieuse de savoir si elle était vraiment en train de défendre un innocent.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'accuser si tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est bien lui qui a volé ta lame.

\- Mais je viens de te dire que je l'ai surpris à chaparder des pointes de flèche ! A l'instant même, à la forge !

Devant l'air presque désespéré qu'il avait désormais, je pus clairement voir qu'elle commençait à douter sérieusement. Je serrai les dents. J'étais dans de beaux draps si ses doutes se confirmaient. Puis elle releva un regard anxieux et triste sur moi. Et mince.

\- Êldaw… Tu étais vraiment en train de dérober des flèches dans la forge de Sarnas ?

Sous la pression que laissait la question, je pris un air outré. Il valait mieux jouer le parfait innocent. Je réfléchissais aussi vite que possible à quelque chose à dire pour ma défense mais rien ne venait. Sarnas, qui attendait que j'avoue pleinement mes crimes, s'apprêtait à protester quand nous fûmes soudainement interrompus. Une jeune femme passa en courant à côté de nous, l'air complètement paniquée. Sarnas, troublé, tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. C'est alors que je perçus du bruit plus loin, en direction du grand hall. Il semblait y avoir du mouvement dans le royaume. Faelygriel nous passa devant à pas lents, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, commenta Sarnas. Il n'y a rien de…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le retentissement d'un clairon. Un autre lui répondit plus près de nous, puis le son se répercuta. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement, je dévisageai ma tante en quête de réponse. Quand je vis le dilatement de ses yeux et l'espoir y naître, je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce que le son des cornes signifiait à cet instant. C'était l'alarme. L'alarme de la fin d'une guerre. L'alarme du retour des soldats. Je criai à plein poumons, me libérant brutalement des mains du forgeron qui, cette fois-ci, ne fit rien pour m'arrêter.

\- _Ada_ !

Sans plus attendre, je me retrouvai à courir aussi vite que possible, aussi vite que le permettaient mes jambes. Je ne faisais même plus attention à mon souffle. Je n'avais qu'une seule pensée: le retrouver. Je sautai des marches dans les escaliers, je contournai les arbres servant de colonnes et je m'élançai dans les couloirs jusqu'à parvenir au grand hall, mes pas résonant à peine dans l'endroit envahi par le brouhaha des voix et des pas des elfes. La plus grande partie de la population du royaume semblait se tenir entre les murs, laissant un passage libre en se rassemblant de chaque côté des portes qu'on était en train d'ouvrir. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, sans savoir où aller ni comment parvenir plus près de l'endroit où les soldats passeraient presque devant moi, les elfes s'agglutinaient en masse, comme un barrage à ma course. J'avais le souffle court et le regard vif. L'histoire du vol m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit et je cherchais désormais le moyen de passer entre les gens devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, je voulais m'avancer et le voir au plus vite. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Je sentis alors une main se refermer sur la mienne lentement et j'entendis la respiration saccadée de ma tante avant même de la voir, tournant mon regard presque ahuri vers elle. Elle eut un sourire doux et m'emmena dans la foule sans un mot, sûrement trop agitée intérieurement par l'émotion pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était ce que je pouvais deviner, comme c'était ce que je ressentais moi-même. Je n'étais qu'impatience. Je ne sus comment elle s'y prit pour nous faire passer mais on parvint assez rapidement au-devant des gens, juste au premier rang pour voir les soldats arriver. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de l'arrivée triomphante que je pensais pouvoir admirer. Les armures de la garde étaient abîmées, l'or était éraflé et avait perdu de son éclat sur leurs épées et leurs boucliers, sur leurs casques. Leurs visages étaient graves. Ils gardaient cet air fier et fort de leur victoire mais leur regard était celui des survivants d'une bataille qu'on ne gagne qu'à un prix inimaginable. Au lieu de la sublime armée que j'avais pu observer partir à la guerre il y avait déjà longtemps, il ne semblait plus rester que des corps sans vie, que des fantômes qui venaient retrouver leur foyer dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos.

La main de ma tante sur mon épaule se crispa quelque peu. L'inquiétude avait repris le dessus sur l'impatience en moi avec une vitesse incroyable. L'angoisse faisait se rapprocher les battements de mon cœur. Les soldats entraient les uns après les autres, d'un pas lourd, et moi, je guettais l'apparition miraculeuse de mon père qui n'arrivait pas. La panique commençait à me ronger. L'armée paraissait décimée. Le silence s'était fait sans que je ne m'en rende compte dans le grand hall. Je le remarquai seulement, alors que des murmures et quelques cris de soulagement brisaient l'atmosphère de deuil qui se propageait pendant que certains se retrouvaient. Après avoir étreint leurs proches, des soldats s'avançaient vers des elfes qui n'étaient pas de leur famille et j'en voyais fondre en larmes comme à l'annonce d'un grand malheur. Je ne pouvais qu'y deviner un nombre important de morts.

\- Fae…

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Je pouvais sentir la tension dans la main qui serrait la mienne. Elle était incapable de me rassurer, et aucun de nous ne savait si nous allions revoir mon père, son frère.

\- Il va arriver, n'est-ce pas… ?

Aucune réponse à nouveau. Un sanglot sans larme me secoua. Je me sentais comme paralysé. J'étais incapable de pleurer, incapable de faire le moindre pas en avant, ni de m'élancer à sa recherche parmi les derniers soldats qui revenaient. Un seul cri m'échappa encore, plus faible que celui plein d'espoir que j'avais eu un instant auparavant.

\- _Ada_ !...

Je ne le voyais pas arriver. Personne ne venait vers nous. Puis je vis cet elfe parmi les autres. L'espoir revint et repartit aussitôt que je le distinguai plus nettement. L'homme, grand, élancé, le prince qui m'avait promis le retour de mon père marchait d'un pas déterminé, presque vif. Son regard semblait à la fois grave et douloureux, autant que déterminé à ne pas faiblir. Cependant, le sang coulait de son visage avec une ampleur effrayante. Malgré tout, le petit garçon que j'étais n'accordait aucune attention à cela. Il ne voulait pas savoir si l'elfe souffrait, il ne voulait pas voir la blessure profonde qu'on avait infligée à son visage, son armure tellement abîmée que ses côtes semblaient elles aussi touchées. Je ne voulais pas voir qu'il tenait encore dans sa main une épée brisée, ni que ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en partie souillés du sang qui coulait de son visage presque défiguré. Je ne pensais qu'à la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Je ne pensais qu'à retrouver mon père coûte que coûte et voir qu'il n'arrivait pas ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose à mes yeux: le prince avait brisé sa promesse. Il m'avait trahi. Il m'avait menti et jamais mon père ne reviendrait.

Je criai subitement qu'on me rende mon père mais Faelygriel m'attrapa brusquement entre ses bras. Le prince fit quelques pas de plus avant qu'il ne paraisse faiblir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement sous lui. Deux gardes et un autre elfe que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant se précipitèrent pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber. Il venait visiblement de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas en état d'y faire attention. Je ne le savais pas à l'instant, je ne réalisais pas, mais j'étais en état de choc.

Alors que j'étais en train de crier au nom de mon père, quand je n'étais pas secoué par les sanglots, l'elfe qui m'était encore inconnu donna des ordres en elfique aux deux gardes. Ils emmenèrent le prince plus loin pour qu'il se fasse administrer des soins au plus vite. Ni le roi, ni mon père ne passèrent la porte. Sa mort se concrétisait dans mes pensées mais j'étais incapable de l'accepter. Les quelques instants suivant échappèrent à ma mémoire, comme si le choc avait absorbé ma capacité à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y a bien quelques minutes où je ne me souviens plus du tout ce qui se passa à l'instant, mais quand je repris conscience des choses, Faelygriel venait de me prendre contre elle. Sa main caressait mes cheveux avec une certaine force. Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembler alors qu'elle tentait de me rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Mon visage était enfoui contre son épaule, m'empêchant de continuer à regarder les soldats survivants étreindre leur mari, leur femme, leurs frères et leurs sœurs, leurs parents, leurs enfants. Je ne voyais plus les retrouvailles des autres et mes pleurs se joignaient à ceux des veufs et des autres qui avaient perdu un proche durant la guerre.

J'entendis vaguement la voix de l'elfe auquel ma tante répondit et me laissait soulever sans un mot, emporté loin de cette atmosphère de deuil et de victoire qui avait l'air d'une défaite. On m'emmena loin du brouhaha, loin du mouvement, au calme, à l'abri dans un endroit plus silencieux, en apparence plus chaleureux. Mais uniquement en apparence. Tout autour de moi semblait froid. Moi-même je semblais glacé d'effroi sans plus arriver à formuler un seul mot. Même l'odeur de cuisine qui me parvint ne put me réconforter ne serait-ce rien qu'un petit peu. Mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et je parvins à peine à soutenir le regard douloureux de ma tante qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour me rassurer quand elle se pencha pour s'adresser à moi.

\- Va dans ta chambre, j'arrive. Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle embrassa mon front de façon appuyée et me libéra. Mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à la pièce sans que je n'aie à réfléchir, comme si mon corps cherchait un réconfort, un moyen de tenir. Comment pouvais-je encore me mouvoir ? Je ne pensai pas à refermer la porte, ne distinguant qu'à peine les choses autour de moi. J'étais incapable de fixer mon regard. Ma respiration était tellement lourde que je me sentais oppressé à vouloir en vomir. Sans m'en rendre compte je restai un moment immobile au milieu de ma chambre, sans entendre le murmure de la conversation qui se glissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je ne savais juste plus quoi faire, je ne savais plus ce qu'on attendait de moi à cet instant. Peut-être rien.

Et ce fut le vide. Je me laissai lentement mener vers le lit. Mes mouvements étaient incertains, j'agissais sans réfléchir, avec la seule volonté que celle de mon instinct de me protéger pour surpasser l'inavouable. Je me retrouvai assis sur mon lit, mes bras entourant mes genoux. Pour le reste, j'étais littéralement perdu.

Avais-je véritablement attendu tout ce temps pour rien ? Pire encore, avais-je véritablement cru en la promesse d'un parfait inconnu ? J'avais été idiot. Définitivement. Je me mis à me haïr comme si soudain, tout était de ma faute et uniquement de ma faute. Mais bien vite revint l'image de cet homme éblouissant, ses longs cheveux blonds et son armure d'argent, chevauchant un élan d'une taille impressionnante. Lui et ce sourire rassurant, ce regard qui vous donne envie de le suivre. J'avais cru en lui tout ce temps, j'avais répété maintes fois cette promesse dans ma tête, m'éveillant jour après jour avec l'espoir que mon père rentrerait dans la journée pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et voilà que j'apprenais que l'homme chargé de garantir la vie de mon père avait failli. Et mon père était mort.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se fendit, comme si jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas été capable de m'avouer que c'était bel et bien le cas. Une partie de moi luttait avec une atroce détermination pour me faire croire au contraire, et j'en étais si épuisé que j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je ne savais pas comment mes larmes faisaient pour ne pas couler dans un flot incessant. Ma douleur semblait si grande que mon corps était incapable de la décrire. C'était le genre de douleur qui surpasse la capacité d'expression du corps. C'était une douleur trop grande pour être supportable. Voilà pourquoi une part de moi essayait de me mentir et de me faire croire qu'il était toujours en vie, là, quelque part, abandonné sur le champ de bataille mais se remettant subitement à respirer. Une pensée stupide me traversa l'esprit, un ultime espoir: m'enfuir de ce royaume en courant et le retrouver coûte que coûte. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue avant même d'envisager la possibilité de le faire.

Je semblai me calmer. Cependant, ce n'était qu'apparence. Le murmure de la conversation me parvint, étouffé, mais je ne pus comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et puis de toute manière, je n'avais aucunement envie de le savoir. Si l'homme était là pour dire à ma tante que mon père… Non, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. Même si j'avais besoin de l'entendre pour réaliser.

Le murmure se fit silence. Un silence pesant à mes oreilles. Un instant après, j'entendis l'homme poser une question toujours sans la comprendre. Ma tante y répondit d'une voix quelque peu éteinte, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, d'abord feutrés, puis de plus en plus clairs, accompagné par le bruissement d'une cape sur le sol. Je me recroquevillai légèrement alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, prenant tout de même la peine de frapper. Il attendit un instant et finit par rentrer dans la chambre bien que je ne répondais pas.

Je relevai un regard grave sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été curieux, intrigué par le personnage, mais j'étais bien incapable d'exprimer autre chose qu'une profonde tristesse. Son visage était empreint de sagesse bien que ses traits étaient durs. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière et attachés avec une élégance mesurée. Pour un elfe, je trouvai étrange qu'il ait le regard si sombre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me faisait presque penser qu'il n'était pas totalement un elfe bien que c'était idiot de penser cela. Cette remarque me fit réaliser qu'il était sûrement étranger, un elfe d'une autre contrée. Selon ma tante, c'était un seigneur. Il devait certainement être le seigneur d'un royaume voisin dans ce cas. Une couronne en argent faite de courbes qui s'entremêlaient se rassemblaient en une pointe sur son front. Ses yeux, malgré leur noirceur, couvait un intérêt pour moi qui se voulait bienveillant et rassurant. Je compris facilement qu'il s'enquérait de mon état bien que je ne le connaissais nullement. Ma curiosité reprit quelque peu le dessus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il esquissa presque un sourire à ma question. C'était certainement un bon signe selon lui que de m'entendre parler alors que je n'avais rien dit depuis que nous avions quitté le grand hall. Malgré cela, je fus presque choqué d'être encore capable de parler. Il ne fit pas attention à ma confusion et me répondit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, de Fondcombe.

Fondcombe… Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Je viens de la vallée d'Imladris, au Nord-Ouest des Monts Brumeux.

Il venait manifestement de loin. La raison de sa présence ici, je n'en savais rien, encore moins ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre. Était-il de la bataille ? Certainement. Il resta à quelques pas de moi, observant ma chambre avant que son regard ne revienne se poser sur moi. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise qu'un inconnu détaille l'endroit de cette manière mais mon père, puis ma tante, m'avaient appris à respecter les rois et seigneurs. Je me retins donc du moindre commentaire.

\- C'est une bien jolie chambre que tu as là.

Aucune mauvaise intention dans le ton de sa voix, juste une remarque pratiquement tournée en compliment. Je ne répondis pas. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos, le tissu de sa robe émettant un léger bruissement.

\- Êldaw, c'est bien cela ?

Je fus d'abord un peu surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom, mais après tout, ma tante lui avait peut-être dit. J'hésitai un court instant avant d'acquiescer bien que ma tête soit à demi dissimulée par mes genoux. Il reprit de sa voix douce.

\- Faelygriel est gentille avec toi ?

Gentille ? Bien entendu. Elle était ma tante, elle était la personne qui avait veillé sur moi durant l'absence de mon père. Une pensée me frappa soudainement mais je n'en dis pas mot, me contentant d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

\- Bien.

Son léger sourire revint sur ses lèvres. J'étais désarçonné par cet homme qui sortait de nulle part et semblait savoir bien plus de choses sur moi que je n'en savais sur lui. Il m'observa sans paraître intrusif et fronça quelque peu les sourcils, son regard s'étant arrêté je ne sais où sur mon visage. Puis il fit un pas en avant et tendit la main vers mes oreilles sans pour autant les toucher. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et m'interrogea du regard avant de poser la question.

\- Je peux ?

Mon hésitation fut un peu plus longue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait mais après tout, peu importait. Je pouvais certainement lui faire confiance, à lui, si ma tante le laissait ainsi entrer chez nous. Je lui donnai l'autorisation d'un mouvement de tête. Il avança encore un peu la main et ses doigts effleurèrent mon oreille, dégageant une mèche de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui les recouvraient. Il n'eut pas de nouveau froncement de sourcil, juste l'intérêt mesuré de quelqu'un qui vérifie quelque chose. Je ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait en venir et ses paroles ne me donnèrent pas l'opportunité d'en savoir plus.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu causais quelques ennuis au forgeron ces derniers temps.

Je me sentis lentement déglutir. Cette histoire m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. En même temps, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Mais entendre cela de la bouche d'un seigneur ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Sa phrase suivante me surprit.

\- Si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le-lui directement. C'est mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel il écarta sa main de mon visage et releva son regard vers le mien.

\- Il faudra que tu sois sage et que tu sois gentil avec ta tante, d'accord ?

Même si la question semblait anodine, je savais qu'elle impliquait bien plus que ce qu'elle semblait vouloir dire. La douleur au fond de moi se réveilla et je ne trouvai pas la force de répondre. Il semblait comprendre malgré mon silence. Son regard rassurant ne changeait pas, se promenant sur mon visage comme lorsqu'il était entré, essayant de savoir si j'allais bien. Même si c'était très loin d'être le cas. J'avais mal, et ses mots ne furent pas évidents à entendre pour un petit garçon comme moi.

\- Faenglîn s'est battu de manière exemplaire. Il a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Il n'est peut-être plus ici pour te dire que nous avons gagné mais sache que c'est le cas.

Je détournai le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. J'avais soudain envie de pleurer mais mon corps n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. J'étais comme condamné à contenir cette souffrance à l'intérieur de moi tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas sortir. Je sentis une main se poser avec douceur sur mon épaule, protectrice. J'eus un frisson, comme si ce contact me rappelait quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me rappeler.

\- Il faut que tu sois fort, Êldaw. Ton père était un grand homme, n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Je pus déceler malgré moi une certaine douleur dans les yeux qui m'observaient toujours quand je tournai la tête vers lui. Cette douleur m'alarma quelque peu. Je ne savais d'où elle venait mais il ne tarda pas à éclaircir mes pensées.

\- Faenglîn était mon beau-frère, et je suis fier de faire partie de sa famille. Je ne peux pas rester ici pour veiller sur toi, tu comprends ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part et sa question me prit au dépourvu mais je me trouvai bien incapable de répondre, quand bien même j'avais envie d'exprimer divers émotions qui se mélangeaient en moi. Ce seigneur faisait donc partie de ma famille ? Comment se faisait-il que je n'en sache rien jusque-là ? Connaissait-il bien mon père ? Et depuis quand ? Il avait sûrement combattu à ses côtés. Je brûlais de savoir s'il y avait une chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Cependant, je dis tout le contraire.

\- Il ne rentrera pas ?

Ma voix manqua de se briser mais tint bon jusqu'à la fin. Il eut du mal à garder un regard chaleureux, un regard dans lequel naquit une certaine gravité alors que s'affichait sur ses lèvres un sourire triste. Après un instant pendant lequel il sembla se demander s'il devait me dire la vérité ou non, il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Non, il ne rentrera pas.

Un silence s'ensuivit avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir aider ta tante. C'est elle qui veillera sur toi désormais, comme elle l'a déjà fait jusque-là. Elle prendra soin de toi, et toi, il va falloir que tu l'aides, c'est bien compris ?

J'eus du mal à hocher la tête mais je m'y attelai tant bien que mal.

\- C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi.

Il reprit un sourire un peu plus franc et empreint de chaleur puis il parut soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe et en sortit ce qui apparut être un collier. J'observai l'objet. Celui-ci était fait d'un fil de cuir fin auquel était accroché un petit bout de bois flotté marqué d'une rune que je n'étais pas capable de déchiffrer. Il me le tendit, comme on offre quelque chose. J'observai un instant l'objet avant de relever mon regard vers lui. Devais-je vraiment le prendre ? Il m'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. Je tendis à mon tour ma main et pris lentement le collier entre mes doigts bien plus petits que les siens.

\- Il appartenait à ton père. C'est ta mère qui lui a offert quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Je relevai brusquement mon regard vers lui, un peu dérouté, presque paniqué. Je m'étais soudain souvenu l'avoir vu au cou de mon père alors qu'il enfilait son armure peu avant de partir en guerre. Je voulus lui redonner mais il n'en fit rien, levant une main pour arrêter la mienne. Il replia mes doigts sur le bout de bois flotté.

\- Garde-le. Il te revient.

Je ne sus plus comment réagir, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème pour lui. Il se redressa lentement, me couvant toujours du regard avec cet air sage et protecteur.

\- Je dois retourner dans mon royaume, je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps ici. Faelygriel doit m'accompagner le temps d'une annonce officielle et elle reviendra ici tout de suite après. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te l'emprunte pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps d'annoncer le changement de régence.

Le changement de régence ? Le mot n'avait aucun sens à mes oreilles. Voyant mon incompréhension, il ajouta.

\- Le roi est mort au combat. Oropher a péri à nos côtés durant la bataille, offrant à son fils la possibilité de vaincre l'ennemi. Le prince va prendre sa place sur le trône. Je dois officialiser le couronnement devant le peuple car il n'est pas en mesure de le faire. Il est gravement blessé.

Il eut l'air un peu inquiet. Quant à moi, mes pensées venaient de se dresser brutalement devant cette idée. Me retenant de protester à voix haute, je serrai les dents et m'interdis tout commentaire. Ma rébellion resta intérieure, motivée par une amère rancœur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un seul instant qu'un homme qui trahit ses promesses puisse succéder au roi. Pas un seul instant. Mais ce choix n'était pas de mon ressort. Le seigneur Elrond inspira profondément puis laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Fais attention à toi, Êldaw. Et si jamais tu as besoin de moi un jour, sache que je t'apporterai mon aide autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire.

Sur ces mots, il eut un dernier regard vers moi, l'esquisse d'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui disparut trop vite, puis il fit quelques pas vers la porte après un signe de tête respectueux. En un cours instant, je me retrouvai seul face à moi-même. Complètement seul, à nouveau. Et ce fut encore pire quand j'entendis les pas de ma tante se joindre aux siens et la porte s'ouvrir brièvement avant de se fermer pour ne laisser que le silence derrière eux. Un silence lourd et pesant qui me secouait les entrailles avec une force inouïe. Seul, assis sur le lit de ma chambre, les bras toujours autour de mes genoux, je sentis ma douleur dévaler mes pensées et mon cœur, emplir mon être jusqu'à plus pouvoir. La douleur sembla faire trembler mon être de l'intérieur. Étais-je vraiment capable de contenir autant de tristesse et de souffrance en moi ? La réponse vint rapidement, confirmant mes doutes. Les larmes se mirent lentement à couler sur mes joues, parcourant ma peau avec une douleur qui n'était que plus vive encore. Mon père était mort, et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je n'étais qu'un enfant dans un monde de soldats qu'on ne peut pas remettre debout en les poussant un peu du doigt. J'étais insignifiant, et mon insignifiance me faisait me sentir encore plus pitoyable que je ne l'étais. Les larmes coulèrent jusqu'à noyer mes yeux. Elles coulèrent, coulèrent, sans jamais parvenir à noyer mon chagrin avec elles, sans jamais parvenir à l'emporter hors de mon cœur.

* * *

[1] Papa

[2] Lueur blanche

[3] Lebed : _doigt_ , Gwest : _serment_ / Littéralement : serment avec les doigts, promesse

[4] Mon Prince

[5] Mon amour / mon amante

[6] Faelyg : dragon (étincelant) Riel : princesse / Littéralement : Princesse aux, des dragons

[7] Tas de pierre


	3. 2 - Nightmare

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **NIGHTMARE**

 **(Cauchemar)**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je venais d'ouvrir subitement les yeux, mon regard rencontrant le plafond. La respiration saccadée, le souffle court. Je me redressai précautionneusement sur mes bras. De la sueur froide coulait le long de ma nuque. Mes membres tremblaient légèrement, encaissant le choc. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre malgré le mince rayon de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ronde creusée dans le bois. Au-dehors, l'aube pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux pour récupérer mon souffle mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Des flashs passaient sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je me ravisai, rouvrant les yeux pour chasser le spectre de mes cauchemars qui me laissait la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la mort de mon père revenait ainsi me hanter la nuit et pourtant, je ne savais toujours pas comment passer au-dessus. Je laissai échapper un soupir dans le silence de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile ici. Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais été incapable de me rendormir et encore moins de retrouver un sommeil agréable. Je décidai alors de me lever. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'est pas bon de rester à contempler ses démons.

Je m'extirpai du lit, laissant les draps défaits derrière moi. Tant que le soleil n'était pas levé, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. J'enlevai ma chemise de lin qui glissa sur ma peau claire et immaculée et optai pour une autre, blanche, dont je laçai les manches et le col. J'enfilai ensuite un pantalon brun sombre plutôt résistant avant de me revêtir d'une tunique vert foncé pourvue d'épaulettes en cuir et d'une capuche noire. Il me resta à enfiler des bottes fabriquées dans un cuir léger. L'esprit déjà moins encombré de pensées douloureuses, j'attrapai mon carquois plein de flèches neuves suspendu à un des chevrons du mur en jetant un regard à mon bureau constitué d'une table d'ébène, et, voyant que je n'y avais laissé trainé aucune flèche, je sortis de la chambre.

L'endroit était silencieux, ma tante dormait toujours. Je faisais attention à ce que mes pas ne fassent pas craquer le bois sous mes pieds, soucieux de ne pas troubler sa tranquillité. Je contournai le fauteuil et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Elle ne me brimerait pas pour avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner sans elle. Elle était habituée à mes escapades matinales. En même temps, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que j'avais pris cette habitude durant les jours de travail et qu'il m'arrivait de me lever tôt sans parvenir à me rendormir, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là.

J'attrapai un morceau de pain et une pomme que j'enfouis dans mes poches avant de quitter la pièce et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans plus m'attarder, remontant ma capuche sur ma tête dans un geste habituel. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pris le chemin qui longeait la paroi de roche et entrepris de rejoindre l'extérieur par un tunnel connu de moi seul, à l'exception d'une amie avec qui j'avais partagé le secret. Il suffisait pour cela de tirer un grand morceau d'écorce vers soi, qui se détachait de la paroi d'un côté, et qui s'ouvrait sur un passage tout juste assez haut et assez large pour un elfe adulte. Je m'y engouffrai, jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier que personne ne me suivait, puis je traversai le tunnel faiblement éclairé par la lumière du jour qui indiquait la sortie un peu plus loin au-devant. A chaque fois que je voulais m'aventurer hors des murs du royaume sans me faire remarquer, je me devais de passer par-là. Et puis, de toute manière, cela m'arrangeait puisqu'il m'amenait directement au cœur de la forêt, à l'abri des regards, dans un espace que j'avais aménagé spécialement pour m'entraîner et essayer mes armes et flèches fraîchement forgées. J'attrapais d'ailleurs mon arc en passant. J'avais installé moi-même un crochet dans la paroi pour l'y suspendre. L'avantage, c'est que j'étais certain que personne ne viendrait me le dérober, et aussi que je serai plus discret sans lui en essayant de rejoindre l'entrée du passage sans me faire remarquer.

L'odeur de la roche fut rapidement remplacée par celle des feuillages, du bois, de la rivière et de la brise qui me caressa doucement le visage. Il faisait un peu frais ce matin-là, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait me faire reculer. Au contraire, rien de mieux pour se changer les idées. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina lentement sur mon visage et ma main se referma sur la poignée de l'arc dans ce qui se révéla être un léger frisson d'excitation. Je trouvais un certain plaisir à m'exercer en ces lieux, autant à l'épée qu'au tir. Entendre l'acier trancher l'air dans un infime sifflement, une flèche filer dans le vent avant de se planter dans sa cible dans un bruit sec, éprouver la maniabilité d'une lame bien équilibrée… Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour un apprenti forgeron que d'expérimenter la qualité de son travail.

Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour sortir le pain de mes poches et mordre dedans, savourant une bouchée tandis qu'un oiseau fuyait de son arbre dans un battement d'ailes. Les feuilles eurent un mouvement de panique avant de reprendre leur danse délicate dans la brise. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de moi, craignant toujours que quelqu'un me surprenne en ces lieux bien que la possibilité était rare. Puis j'enlevai ma capuche. Je me devais de la garder constamment quand je me trouvais entre les murs du royaume, en présence d'autres elfes ou dans un endroit où quelqu'un était susceptible de passer. Mais ici, j'étais à l'abri des regards. Et de toute manière, la corde de mon arc frottant contre ma tempe ne m'aurait pas permis de la garder sans me gêner.

J'entrepris de bander mon arc. Quiconque serait passé par là aurait pu constater mon habitude et mon habilité à manier ce genre d'arme. J'avais une excuse en tant qu'apprenti forgeron. Si je voulais savoir juger de la qualité d'une lame ou d'une pointe de flèche, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de connaître l'art du combat et le maniement des armes, quelles qu'elles soient. Je le brandis face à moi et tirai sur la corde, adoptant naturellement la position du tireur, pour en tester la tension. Parfait. Mon arc avait gardé son poids équilibré, son alignement régulier, sa poignée taillée sur mesure pour que la paume de ma main et mes doigts s'y apposent sans résistance ni inconfort. J'étais moi-même impressionné de l'ouvrage que j'avais pu réaliser et qui se trouvait alors entre mes mains. Je l'avais utilisé à de maintes reprises, durant des nuits entières, à m'entrainer dans la pénombre, décochant mes flèches jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de tenir debout, et il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut. Il fallait dire que mon maître n'y était pas pour rien. J'avais pour mentor le meilleur forgeron du royaume, et cela ne me donnait aucune raison de me plaindre, bien que j'aie pu le faire étant enfant. Sans le moindre doute, je n'avais aucunement conscience de ma chance à l'époque.

J'attrapai une flèche dans mon carquois et l'arma d'un geste habile, tendant à nouveau la corde jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rencontrent ma joue. Je respirais lentement, profondément, sans que mes bras ne tremblent, sans que ma position ne change. J'étais immobile à viser ma cible en bois sur un arbre non loin dans une concentration intense. La brume du cauchemar et du sommeil avait disparu sans laisser de trace. J'allais tirer, quand un craquement se fit entendre, le craquement d'une branche qui se brise quand le pas d'un imprudent s'y pose alors qu'il voulait se faire discret. Je fis volte-face, brusquement alerté. L'intrus se tenait dos à la muraille d'écorce derrière laquelle était caché un royaume entier sans que l'on puisse le deviner. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils sans faire un geste trahissant quelconque émotion, sinon de la méfiance. Bien qu'elle soit dans la pénombre, je reconnus sa silhouette, ses bras croisés et son petit sourire en coin qui étaient bien loin de m'être étrangers. Je répondis au sourire qui m'était adressé avec amusement manifeste alors que le coin de mes lèvres était comme un reflet du sien. Je distinguai une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

\- Alors comme ça on traine dehors la nuit ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, à toi qui semble me prendre en filature. Et je te ferais remarquer que c'est déjà l'aube.

\- Hm, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un rire qui n'avait rien de moqueur.

Je relâchai mon arc avec précaution tandis qu'elle se détachait du mur et faisait quelques pas vers moi, le sourire franc et sa longue tresse de cheveux roux suivant le mouvement de ses hanches. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes nouvelles flèches, intrigués.

\- La dernière commande ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et délogeai la flèche de l'encoche pour la lui présenter. Elle jugea l'objet attentivement. Elle avait beau être professionnelle et objective dans son jugement des ouvrages, il n'empêche que l'éclat dans son regard trahissait toujours une certaine admiration mêlé à l'impatience de tester le matériel elle-même.

\- Belle finition.

\- Merci.

\- Du bon travail, comme toujours, dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu et en allant s'adosser à l'arbre le plus proche. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, ne tarda-t-elle pas à ajouter. Je suis de mission ce matin.

\- Si tôt ?

Je préparai mon arc à nouveau et me remis à viser la cible.

\- Un cueilleur dit avoir repéré des araignées non loin de la rivière. Le roi ne portait pas attention à leur présence jusque-là mais ça commence à devenir préoccupant. Elles ne s'aventurent jamais aussi près du royaume d'habitude.

Je décochai ma flèche mais une pensée parasite m'avait fait dévier du centre d'un bon centimètre. L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil au résultat et sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dû à la qualité de la pointe de flèche. Un soupir m'échappa.

\- Quand le roi se préoccupera vraiment de ce qui a de l'importance, on le saura.

Elle eut un sourire attristé mais ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je blâmais le roi, loin de là. Captant son expression, je déviai le sujet.

\- J'ai entendu pour le cueilleur. Sarnas m'en a parlé.

\- La rumeur a dû se propager. Enfin… Il est temps qu'on aille vérifier ça. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge.

\- Eviter que quelqu'un finisse blesser ?

Elle eut un rictus amusé. Il ne m'était pas difficile de lire ses pensées à force de la côtoyer.

\- C'est ça. Bon, souffla-t-elle en se décollant de l'arbre. Je ne vais pas faire attendre mes hommes.

J'attrapais une seconde flèche dans mon carquois et arma mon arc, affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Va donc.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et esquissa quelques pas lents en direction du tunnel, humant l'air. J'allais tendre ma corde mais un pincement au cœur me fit arrêt mon geste.

\- Je t'envie Tauriel, tu sais ?

J'entendis ses pas s'arrêter. Je n'osai pas la regarder mais je savais qu'elle avait un sourire triste. Elle se sentait désolée même si elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Elle réussit malgré tout à garder à ton dégagé.

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as dit… une bonne dizaine de fois ? Ou, non, se corrigea-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, plutôt une centaine.

Cela eut le don de me faire sourire et de dissiper un peu l'amertume. Je relevai la tête vers elle.

\- Tu me diras ce qu'il en était ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

Elle me fit un signe de tête en guise d'adieu et s'en alla à travers le tunnel, rentrant au royaume. Je fis sortir de mon esprit la pensée des missions en pleine forêt, accompagné de soldats armés, prêts à sortir leurs lames à l'approche des araignées qui menaçaient le peuple. Je ne voulais pas y penser davantage mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment y changer quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait maintenant des années que j'enviais la capitaine de la garde qui se trouvait être ma seule amie. Ce que j'aurais donné pour faire partie de ces raids… Ou alors ne serait-ce que me balader dans le royaume sans avoir peur que ma nature ne me trahisse.

J'inspirai profondément et bandai mon arc. Le pouce contre la joue, l'œil fixé sur la cible, je fis le vide dans mon esprit et ne laissai de place qu'à la concentration. On ne me laisserait pas à nouveau manquer le centre. La flèche fila dans les airs et se logea au milieu de la cible dans un bruit sec.

* * *

\- Je suis terriblement désolé de troubler ainsi votre tranquillité. Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

\- Mais vous l'avez fait.

L'homme à l'apparence plutôt misérable n'en parut pas moins vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était forcé à genoux, un garde de chaque côté, leurs mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se dérober. L'homme joignit les mains, presque implorant.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Je ne suis qu'un simple messager.

\- Vous errez sur nos terres sans laissez-passer, vous en avez conscience ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Mais je viens seulement porter un message !

Le roi des elfes fronça les sourcils, suspicieux et non convaincu de la bienveillance de l'entreprise de l'homme.

\- Il n'y a personne ici qui ne reçoit de message des hommes, à part les chefs artisans et moi-même. Les seuls contacts que nous autorisons sont ceux du commerce et ils viennent uniquement sur invitation ou avec une délégation.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, je-

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

La voix était glaciale. Il y eut un silence. Le roi observait l'homme de son regard imperturbable, et ce dernier ne savait comment se justifier de façon à ne pas être jeté en prison, ou pire encore. Il ne savait quel sort on réservait aux prisonniers au cœur de la forêt mais il avait entendu des choses sur les elfes… Ses ancêtres le gardent ! Il n'osait pas imaginer !

\- On m'a payé pour porter un message, je ne fais que mon travail, votre grâce, rien d'autre, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Et quel est donc le contenu ce message ?

Il déglutit. Visiblement, l'elfe ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

\- Un… Un décès.

Il ne voulait pas en dire trop puisqu'on l'avait payé en lui sommant d'être discret, autant qu'il était possible de l'être, mais il se sentait terriblement mal de cacher des informations au roi des elfes, surtout sous son regard perçant. Ce dernier fut interpelé par la réponse de l'homme. Pour en arriver à payer un messager et l'envoyer seul en son royaume, il devait s'agir d'une mort importante. Et puisque l'homme rechignait tant à livrer son message, il ne pouvait qu'être conforté dans son idée. Le roi se leva lentement de son trône forgé dans le bois et la pierre, s'appuyant sur son sceptre de chêne, et appuya sa question.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

L'homme baissa honteusement la tête. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il se résigna donc, bien malgré lui. Il s'exprima d'une petite voix.

\- Une femme du village de Bourg-du-lac. Elle s'appelait Adaëlle.

Le roi fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui était totalement inconnu. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un subterfuge ?

\- En quoi cela concerne-t-il les elfes ?

\- Je dois faire passer le message à son fils, Êldaw Esteladan.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, dit le messager en relevant la tête, ô grand roi, je n'en serais pas étonné au vu de la taille de votre royaume et de l'importance de votre peuple.

Le souverain ne se laissa nullement flatter. Il connaissant ses sujets, il s'évertuait même à retenir chacun de leurs noms, leur profession, leur ascendance et leur descendance. Alors entendre un nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu lui fit soupçonner un message caché, un message de plus grande importance que la simple mort d'une femme. Face au silence du roi, l'homme reprit la parole.

\- Je vous en supplie, je ne fais que mon devoir…

\- Aucun homme ne vit en mon royaume, trancha l'elfe. Vous ne trouverez personne de ce nom ici. J'ai bien peur qu'on vous ait mal informé.

Le roi commença à se détourner, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux pour s'attarder sur des affaires de plus haute importance. Un peu décontenancé mais n'abandonnant pas pour autant, le messager intervint avec espoir, se rappelant des indications qu'on lui avait confié.

\- On m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver auprès d'une certaine Faelygriel, peut-être la connaissez-vous ?

Le prénom interpela l'elfe. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Toute cette histoire n'en devenait que plus étrange. Il se montra méfiant malgré tout.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Absolument, on m'a répété le nom trois fois. Si tu ne trouves pas l'enfant, cherche la gardienne, cita-t-il.

Le souverain regarda l'homme encore plus suspicieusement. Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en révélant tout cela, mais c'était trop tard pour y songer, de toute évidence. Nerveux et espérant l'avoir convaincu, il l'observa en attendant la sentence. L'elfe le jaugea de son regard froid puis il finit par tourner la tête vers un des gardes qui maintenait le messager à genoux.

\- Conduisez-le. Et une fois qu'il aura délivré son message, donnez-lui un cheval et menez-le à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Je vous en suis humblement reconnaissant ô roi des elfes ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se prosterner aux pieds du roi à formuler sa gratitude, il se trouva remit de force sur ses jambes et conduit hors de la salle du trône. Quand les gardes eurent emmené l'homme hors de sa vue et qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu, le roi baissa les yeux sur un de ses sujets qui se trouvait au pied de son trône, la lance dans la main, le bouclier tenu droit.

\- Quand il aura délivré son message, ramenez-moi cet Êldaw Esteladan.

C'était un ordre. Le garde acquiesça d'un geste vif et s'en alla rejoindre un second sur les pas du messager. Alors comme ça, un homme qui s'était donné un nom d'elfe résidait en son royaume ? Et Faelygriel le lui cachait ? Il avait du mal à y croire, surtout qu'il connaissait bien cette dernière, mais il ne fallait pas éloigner cette pensée, quand bien même la possibilité d'un message codé soit plus probable. Troublé, il se perdit dans ses réflexions.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était vraiment. Il avait la tête baissée et les bras le long du corps en signe de respect, même s'il ne faisait que son travail. Il avait livré son message, guidé jusqu'en haut de l'embranchement du chemin par les gardes qui lui avaient ensuite indiqué la maison puis l'avaient laissé s'y rendre seul.

Faelygriel acquiesça faiblement. La tristesse de son regard forgea la gravité dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressa à l'homme. Il avait fait un long chemin pour venir délivrer la nouvelle.

\- Merci.

Il releva la tête avec hésitation, soucieux du chagrin que nous pouvions éprouver.

\- Encore toutes mes condoléances.

Faelygriel tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais y parvint à peine. L'envoyé laissa un silence s'installer avant de se rappeler un détail important. Il s'adressa alors directement à moi.

\- Si vous passez à Bourg-du-Lac et que vous voulez récupérer la clef de la maison, adressez-vous à Bard. Elle lui a été confiée sur les instructions de votre mère.

Sur ce, le messager prit congé et quitta la maison, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis ma tante releva son regard sur moi. J'avais toujours le morceau de parchemin entre les mains et je n'osai pas l'ouvrir. L'homme nous avait annoncé sa mort avant que je ne puisse en découvrir le contenu, et je n'avais plus eu la force de le lire après coup.

Ma mère était morte. Et c'était là l'unique mot que j'aurais d'elle. Comment décrire précisément ce que je ressentais à cet instant ? C'était pour le moins difficile. Un mélange d'émotions et de pensées contraires naissaient et tournoyaient dans mon esprit. D'une part, j'étais terriblement attristé de l'avoir perdue, de savoir que mes deux parents étaient désormais éteints. J'avais cette odieuse impression qu'un lointain écho du passé venait réveiller les cendres et la douleur de la perte de mon père. Mais d'une autre part, je ne l'avais pas connu. Enfin… Il était plus juste de dire que je ne connaissais d'elle que ce que ma tante avait pu m'en dire : elle était du peuple des hommes, avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène dont j'avais hérités, habitait au Bourg-du-Lac et mon père était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle malgré les interdits.

J'étais troublé et triste mais c'était étrange de ne pas ressentir la souffrance de perdre un être cher. Ma mère était un fantôme qui venait de disparaître, peut-être rien de plus. Malgré tout, j'espérais que cet insignifiant morceau de parchemin contenait quelques lignes qui m'étaient destinées.

J'osai enfin croiser le regard de ma tante. Celle-ci semblait profondément affligée mais elle devait sûrement se contenir au cas où j'aurais besoin d'elle et de son soutien. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. C'était ce sentiment précis que me rendait confus et incertain. A force de la connaître, je devinai qu'elle allait essayer de s'excuser. Elle avait cette mauvaise habitude de s'excuser un peu pour tout, surtout pour les choses qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Faelygriel sursauta autant que moi. Deux elfes, que je devinais d'un regard comme appartenant à la garde, se dirigèrent aussitôt vers moi. Ma tante réagit plus vite que moi, soudain paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Ils n'auraient pu dû être là. Ils n'auraient jamais dû me voir. Mon instinct me souffla de fuir mais un des gardes referma sa main sur mon poignet avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

\- Êldaw Esteladan ?

Je me figeai. Comment pouvaient-ils connaître mon nom ? Je tournai vivement la tête vers ma tante. Elle paraissait tout aussi paniquée que moi. Je compris comme elle ce qui avait dû se passer : le messager des hommes avait dû attirer l'attention et conduire les gardes jusqu'ici malgré lui. Je déglutis. Les elfes n'attendirent pas ma réponse pour enchainer.

\- Suivez-nous.

Faelygriel s'opposa vivement, tentant de les empêcher de m'emmener.

\- Non ! Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas !

L'autre garde se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Ordre du roi.

Il me prit fermement par le bras. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais trainé de force hors de la maison. Tout allait trop vite et tout était si soudain pour que je puisse clairement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais une chose était sûre : mon existence avait été découverte et les années passées à tenter de me dissimuler aux yeux des elfes n'avaient servi à rien. Je me débattis subitement en prenant conscience de tout cela.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Aucun des gardes ne releva mes paroles ni ne relâcha la pression sur mes bras.

\- Lâchez-moi !

J'avais beau crier, personne autour ne venait m'aider. Et Faelygriel ne pouvait tout bonnement rien faire. Je me mis aussitôt à maudire le messager.

Les gardes durent me trainer sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant que je ne comprenne que me défendre ne servait absolument à rien. Je cessai de me débattre, et en me voyant obtempérer, ils me poussèrent en avant pour que j'ouvre la marche. Je sentis l'acier d'une lance menaçante non loin de mon dos et serrai les dents. Le roi, hein ? S'il voulait me voir mort, me jeter en prison ou me bannir, qu'il ose. Je ne me défilerai pas, et surtout, je ne le décevrai pas.

Apercevant des elfes intrigués un peu plus loin et prenant brusquement conscience de mon exposition aux yeux de tous, je relevai ma capuche sur ma tête, dissimulant mes oreilles. Je ne donnerais à personne le loisir d'observer mon hybridité, encore moins la possibilité de dénigrer mon existence à cause de ce seul détail physique. Le roi pourrait essayer, j'allais lui faire regretter. Je m'en fis la promesse.

* * *

Les gardes me poussèrent à genoux. Je heurtai douloureusement le sol. Aucun d'eux ne parut y porter attention, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire voleur pris en train de dérober quelque chose. Un des deux elfes appuya le bout de sa lance entre mes omoplates pour me garder à genoux et m'empêcher de me dérober. Luttant contre l'envie de m'en prendre à lui, je levai difficilement la tête pour ne pas donner à leur foutu roi la satisfaction d'une soumission entière et soutenir le regard qu'il posa sur moi. Je refusais de montrer la moindre infériorité alors que mon père s'était battu et avait donné sa vie pour ce type. Je serrai les dents, empli d'une rage incontrôlable et emporté par le besoin de le provoquer malgré ma position de faiblesse. Je n'avais que faire de son statut de roi.

Mais je m'aperçus bien vite que ce serait difficile d'agir comme bon me semblait. L'elfe, grand et élancé, le regard froid et perçant, était assis sur son trône et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui résister. C'était un roi, à n'en pas douter. La couronne de branches sur sa tête et sa longue cape aux reflets argentés ne le rendaient que plus majestueux. Mon souvenir de lui n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs et plus lisses, ses vêtements ne faisait plus de lui un soldat étincelant mais un souverain éloquent. Quant à son regard clair, il était dur, impénétrable, presque glacial. Il n'y avait plus la bienveillance que j'avais pu y voir clairement lors de notre première rencontre mais bien une absence de chaleur et une étrange détermination.

Quand bien même il avait de la prestance, du pouvoir, et une indéniable maitrise de la situation, je ne me laissais ni démonter ni même intimidé. Sa prétendue grandeur et son statut ne me priveraient pas de ma liberté de vivre, tout autant qu'ils n'enlèveraient rien à l'injustice de ma présence ici.

Il m'observait avec une incroyable intensité, mais je ne détournai pas le regard. Il ne parut pas y accorder d'importance. Les traits délicats de son visage étaient figés dans la sévérité. Ses épais sourcils se froncèrent très légèrement sur son front, puis il s'appuya sur son sceptre pour se lever, lentement. Chacun de ses mouvements semblaient calculés et curieusement gracieux. Sa cape suivit ses mouvements dans un bruissement infime.

Je m'étais redressé un peu sans m'en rendre compte, et le bout de la lance appuyé entre mes omoplates me rappela subitement à l'ordre. Je serrai les dents mais ne baissai pas les yeux pour autant. J'entendis alors un des elfes dans mon dos s'adresser au roi.

\- Êldaw Esteladan, votre majesté. Il était bien chez Faelygriel.

Le roi ne releva pas les dires du garde et descendit de son promontoire sans me lâcher des yeux. Son pas était léger et il ne faisait presque aucun bruit en posant le pied sur les marches les unes après les autres. J'avais l'impression que son regard essayait de percer au travers de mon âme pour sonder mon esprit et je détestais ça. Il n'obtiendrait rien de moi. Mais même en en étant persuadé, je ne voulais pas qu'il essaye. Je ne voulais ni mettre Faelygriel davantage en tort, ni mettre en danger Tauriel, et encore moins réduire tous les efforts de ma tante et de mes parents pour me cacher aux yeux du monde.

Le roi s'arrêta devant moi. Ses yeux se détournèrent des miens pour se poser sur un garde à mes côtés. D'un geste de la tête, il les somma de me redresser. Ce fut brusque. Je me retrouvai soulevé du sol et mis debout de force, avant qu'il ne revienne à nouveau soutenir mon regard déterminé et sans aucun doute rongé de haine. La tension qui régnait entre nous était presque jouissive. C'était comme si j'étais un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas percer – malgré mon inquiétude qu'il puisse en être capable – et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il le ressente lui aussi pour s'avouer sa propre impuissance.

Ses longs doigts fins s'approchèrent de mon visage et se posèrent avec précaution sur l'os de ma mâchoire tandis qu'il commençait à m'observer. Pris au dépourvu par le toucher, je ne laissai pas transparaître le fait qu'il venait de me déstabiliser. Je m'interdis le moindre mouvement de recul et gardai le regard fixe.

Il m'obligea à relever la tête pour mieux m'observer, puis il me détailla du regard. Je le vis scruter la racine de mes cheveux, les traits de mon visage, mes lèvres ou ma mâchoire – je n'aurais pas su dire – mon regard à nouveau, et je sentis avec appréhension ses doigts quitter mon visage tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la tête, ses yeux se fixant du côté de ma tempe. Je devinai facilement ce qu'il cherchait et me sentis déglutir quelque peu. Je dus lutter contre l'envie de m'arracher à lui et à son toucher invasif. Je gardai les dents serrées pour ne pas céder à l'irrépressible envie de le provoquer et me mis à détester ce silence que je m'étais résolu à ne pas briser. A mon propre étonnement, il suspendit son geste et se ravisa. Je crus déceler de l'hésitation dans ses traits mais ne pus être sûr de rien. Le fait est qu'il s'adressa ensuite à ses gardes.

\- Laissez-nous.

Aucun ne discuta l'ordre donné mais je ne les entendis pas, comme s'ils hésitaient à nous laisser face à face. Le roi rompit le contact visuel avec moi pour appuyer ses mots. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire de plus pour que les deux elfes quittent les lieux. Le bruit de leur pas s'affaiblit avant de s'évanouir et de laisser place au silence, un silence qui ne me semblait plus dérangé que par mon cœur battant et mon souffle court. Il ne restait désormais que nous deux dans la salle du trône désertée. Une fois certain que personne ne nous entendrait, il s'adressa finalement à moi.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question mais le fait qu'il me le demande même en connaissant la réponse confirma ceci : il redoutait que la rumeur soit vraie, il redoutait que je sois réellement un hybride, dissimulé à son nez et à sa barbe pendant des années, et pas seulement un exilé ou un espion des hommes. Dans un premier temps, je gardai le silence. Je le défiais du regard, interdit, laissant ma rage me pousser à l'affront. Mais je vis bien assez vite qu'il ne ploierait pas. J'avais beau vouloir à tout prix lui tenir tête, cette tension commençait à peser sur mes nerfs. Ce qui me fit répondre fut que la pensée que j'aurais certainement plus de chances de le mettre en rogne en ouvrant la bouche. Je me décidai donc. Ma voix se fit ferme, acerbe.

\- Je crois savoir que vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Pas de haussement de sourcil, pas de réponse cassante, pas la moindre réaction. Je commençais à bouillir tandis qu'il restait froid et concentré. S'il était aussi déterminé à obtenir quelque chose de moi, il allait devoir faire mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux. Il continua de m'interroger comme si ma réponse n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

Je décidai sans lui demander son avis que cette question était rhétorique et que je n'y répondrai pas. Malheureusement, la menace qui pesait dans le sous-entendu fit remonter en moi un soupçon d'appréhension. Il continua encore une fois comme si de rien n'était, et le ton de sa voix se fit plus ferme.

\- Qui est ta mère ?

\- Excellente question.

\- Ne fais pas l'insolent.

Il avait répondu trop vite pour que ce ne soit pas impulsif. Enfin une réaction. Il avait froncé les sourcils. J'espérai qu'il commence à perdre son calme parce que tout ce cirque commençait sérieusement à me peser. Mais ses remarques étaient cinglantes, implacables.

\- Mentir ne te mènera à rien.

Un silence tendu passa entre nous. Il n'allait visiblement pas abandonner aussi vite.

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois.

C'est ce qu'on verra, me dis-je.

\- Qui est ta mère ?

Je le défiai du regard sans dire un mot. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, je n'aurais trahi mes parents pour rien au monde. Il n'obtiendrait rien de moi. En tout cas, pas de mon plein gré. Mon silence dut le froisser. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi. J'en éprouvais une certaine fierté même si le moment était très mal venu pour ça. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et ses propres mots semblèrent lui coûter tandis que son regard se détournait du mien.

\- Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Enlève ta capuche.

\- Non.

J'avais répondu instinctivement, me sentant soudain vulnérable à la seule pensée d'être mis à nu. Un muscle se tendit sur son visage. Il avait compris à mon refus que ses doutes étaient fondés mais il semblait vouloir coute que coute la preuve physique du crime qu'avaient commis mes parents en me mettant au monde.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire : obéir et lui livrer la vérité moi-même, ou le laisser détruire un secret que moi et une poignée d'autres avaient tenté de cacher à ses yeux pendant des années et des années.

J'étais incapable de me décider à faire quoi que ce soit. Il dût prendre mon silence pour un refus d'obtempérer car ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur ma capuche, à l'arrière de ma tête, et il fit glisser le tissu jusqu'à dévoiler entièrement mon visage et mes cheveux. La capuche retomba sur mon dos et mes épaules. Il referma alors fermement sa main sur ma mâchoire et m'obligea à tourner la tête tandis qu'une nette panique me remuait à nouveau les entrailles. Je ne supportais pas d'être détaillé ainsi du regard, sans la moindre pudeur. C'était comme si quelque chose se brisait en moi. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, je me devais de tenir, ne pas lâcher le prise.

La forme de mes oreilles n'échappa malheureusement pas à son regard perçant. Mes entrailles se tordirent quand je vis ses traits se durcir et qu'il fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts effleurèrent la courbe de mon oreille un instant avant qu'il ne baisse à nouveau ses yeux sur les miens et éloigne sa main.

Je savais ce dont il voulait s'assurer, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. La différence physique était évidente. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je continuais de me cacher depuis que ma tante avait remarqué que ma croissance n'était pas la même que celle des autres elfes de mon âge. Elle s'était bien doutée que je ne grandirais pas de la même manière, mais il était difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre comme elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres enfants issus d'une union entre un elfe et un homme.

J'étais d'une taille moyenne pour un elfe, même presque relativement grand, ce qui m'aidait à passer inaperçu si ma tête était couverte. Cependant, ma croissance avait été plus lente que celle des jeunes de mon âge. D'un autre côté, mes cheveux ne poussaient pas autant que ceux des autres, et tandis que les enfants elfes voyaient leurs oreilles grandir en pointe au fil des années, les miennes étaient restées rondes. C'était là la plus grande manifestation physique de mon hybridité. Mais le roi fit remarquer un détail supplémentaire.

\- Si ton espérance de vie n'était pas aussi longue, tu aurais pu n'être qu'un homme.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas répondre. Il avait beau être neutre dans ses paroles, ne montrer ni curiosité ni dégoût, je perçus quelque chose de dégradant dans cette réflexion. Il s'expliqua.

\- Si la femme qui t'a donné la vie est morte à un âge respectable et que ton père était lui-même un homme, tu aurais dû paraître beaucoup plus vieux.

Je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il disait. Je voulais juste faire voler en éclat son apparence de calme maitrisé. Je voulais qu'il avoue ce qu'il ne disait pas depuis le début. Alors, quand il me posa la question, cette fois, je répondis par pure provocation.

\- Ce messager n'est pas venu ici par hasard. Je te le demande encore une fois : qui était ta mère ?

\- Une femme de Bourg-du-Lac.

\- Une femme, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, relevant la vérité dans mes paroles. Et tu croyais que la vérité pourrait m'échapper éternellement ?

Là. Il commençait à montrer son vrai visage, je le sentais. Il commençait à dire ce qu'il avait à dire, à laisser paraître ô combien mon hybridité était une insulte à ses yeux. Il commençait à perdre son calme et sa patience, j'en étais certain. Sa voix se fit plus froide, et même si je trouvai qu'il venait de perdre sa prestance de roi, il n'avait rien perdu de sa position de supériorité et d'autorité.

\- Qui est ton père ?

Cette question. Cette fameuse question. Elle n'aurait pas tant tardé à glisser entre ses lèvres. Je gardai les miennes scellées. Je me doutais qu'il voulait la réponse à tout prix. Et j'allais être le dernier à la lui donner. Il pouvait compter là-dessus. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendu à la suite. Ses propos, vainement mesuré, ainsi que le ton de sa voix, me firent sortir de mes gonds.

\- Qui est le traitre qui a-

\- Mon père n'était pas un traitre !

Je me surpris à crier. Même mon interlocuteur, malgré la maitrise qu'il semblait avoir sur ses propres émotions et réactions, laissa paraitre une certaine confusion. Et j'avais bien raison de penser que c'était parce que, jusqu'à moi, personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête ainsi. J'espérais au moins l'avoir contrarié. Il était sur le point de rétorquer, les traits tendus, lorsqu'un bruit d'armure se fit entendre. Puis la voix de Faelygriel s'éleva.

\- Êldaw ! Att-

Je tournai vivement la tête et aperçus un garde qui essayait de la retenir et de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la salle. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il avait déjà passé son bras autour d'elle.

\- Le garçon n'y est pour rien !

Cette fois-ci, elle s'adressait au roi. Je me sentis subitement déglutir. J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'intervienne pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était serrer les dents et garder le silence malgré la colère qui montait toujours en moi. Un regard vers le roi me laissa deviner que la présence de ma tante le troublait, mais il parvenait à garder un calme exemplaire malgré l'irritation qui était née dans son regard et malgré la tension dans les traits de son visage tandis que je m'opposais à lui. Je le vis faire signe au garde de l'emmener hors de la salle. Je me retins de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir la tristesse sur son visage. C'était déjà bien assez de devoir contenir ma rage et ma rancœur pour me donner une raison de craquer. Il s'approcha brusquement de moi et le ton de sa voix se fit ferme et menaçant.

\- Sache que je trouverai qui est ton père, quoi que tu fasses. Tu peux perdre ton temps à proférer des mensonges, me tenir tête autant que tu voudras, je finirai par le savoir.

Il allait se détourner puis il se ravisa.

\- Qui que cela puisse être, c'est un traitre. Si tu considères que l'union d'un elfe et d'un homme n'est pas un crime, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Il donna un coup de son sceptre sur le sol et, aussitôt, les deux gardes qui m'avaient trainé jusqu'ici revinrent dans la salle. Je m'étais retenu tant bien que mal de garder le silence mais il en avait trop dit à mes yeux. Je lui jetai un regard méprisant.

\- Vous êtes foutrement arrogant.

Un silence passa. Il me jeta un regard mauvais et quelque peu étrange.

\- Vous jugez quelqu'un d'après des rumeurs comme si seul cet acte définissait ce qu'il était. Un « traitre », répétais-je, dégoûté.

Les elfes me saisirent par les épaules tandis que le roi, considérant l'entrevue terminée, s'en retournait en direction de son trône. Il avait beau m'avoir tourné le dos et ne pas vouloir m'écouter, il m'entendrait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi stupide.


	4. 3 - Forgotten Words

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **FORGOTTEN WORDS**

 **(Mots Oubliés)**

Je m'étais fait trainer de force en-dehors de la salle du trône, bouillonnant de rage plus que n'appréhendant la suite. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'on me jette hors de la caverne, abandonné seul au milieu de Mirkwood, et alors j'aurais peut-être pu me glisser par le passage secret pour retrouver ma tante, faire mes adieux et partir pour le Bourg-du-Lac si jamais cela avait pu lui éviter davantage d'inquiétude et d'efforts inutiles pour me garder caché. Je serais allé rencontrer ce fameux Bard pour récupérer les clefs de la maison et vivre loin du royaume. J'aurais pu. Mais il n'en fut rien. On ne m'emmena pas vers les grandes portes mais dans les profondeurs du royaume, puis on me jeta dans une cellule sans plus de cérémonie. Ce que cela signifiait ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais de toute manière, j'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour réfléchir sur le moment.

Oui, je venais de me faire enfermer dans la prison des elfes alors que ce matin encore, je sortais tranquillement de chez ma tante pour aller tester mes nouvelles pointes de flèches, discutais avec Tauriel, allais travailler un peu à la forge, rentrais manger un morceau avec Faelygriel, puis tout était parti de travers depuis l'annonce de la mort de ma mère…

Devais-je me sentir plus remué par la mort de ma mère ou par le fait de me retrouver prisonnier ? J'avais du mal à démêler mes émotions. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était à quel point j'aurais voulu aller plus loin, l'énerver, le pousser à bout. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais trop puéril ? Ou bien parce que la rage que j'avais accumulée depuis la mort de mon père ne demandait qu'à éclater au grand jour ? C'était là des questions en apparence inutiles, et pourtant, j'aurais mieux fait de me les poser. Cela m'aurait peut-être épargné bien des complications. Mais je n'étais pas des plus humbles, encore moins des plus raisonnables.

Il me fallut un moment pour que ma colère retombe, que mes pensées se clarifient et que je finisse par me calmer vraiment. Oh, j'étais toujours énervée, mais ce n'était plus que des braises méprisantes et une rancœur amère. J'avais fini par m'asseoir dans le coin de la cellule, dans la pénombre des murs de pierre. J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, ma présence ici ne devait se justifier par son envie de se débarrasser du problème que je représentais. Il devait certainement avoir d'autres choses à faire.

D'autres choses à faire... Je soupirai. C'est ça. Ne s'occuper qu'à moitié du danger que représentaient les araignées toujours plus nombreuses et toujours plus proches du royaume, s'occuper du renvoi des tonneaux vides et de la récupération des pleins pour ne jamais être à court de vin, faire la fête et savourer sa position de roi en allant s'asseoir sur son trône ? Si c'était cela les choses à faire, je ne pouvais que lui cracher à la figure qu'avec plus d'insistance. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne voulait pas réaliser qu'un elfe de son royaume avait eu une liaison avec une humaine, et encore moins s'avouer qu'il avait été berné qu'il avait été dans l'ignorance totale de l'existence de leur descendance.

Avec le recul, c'était stupide. Je lui reprochais de ne juger que sur des rumeurs, et je faisais quasiment la même chose sans chercher plus loin que le bout de mon nez. J'avais peut-être mérité ce petit séjour en prison… Ma main trouva le collier sous ma chemise et se referma par habitude sur le bout de bois flotté marqué d'une rune.

* * *

\- Thranduil, s'il te plait, écoute-moi.

\- Non, j'en ai assez entendu.

Le ton du roi était ferme et décidé. Faelygriel était véritablement attristée de constater à quel point il était devenu méfiant et renfermé au fil des années. Bien entendu, il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. C'était une extrémité qu'elle ne le pensait pas capable d'atteindre. Pourtant, elle le savait fondamentalement bon, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu peux blâmer les parents mais ne blâme pas l'enfant, il-

\- Les parents ? dit-il suspicieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me dis ça comme si cela pouvait être pris à la légère et tu agis comme si tu savais quelque chose que tu refusais pertinemment de me dire pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

\- Je veux seulement te dire qu'il est innocent dans toute cette histoire.

\- Et toi alors ?

Elle fut un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu abritais un…

Il ne parut pas trouver le mot juste et enchaina sur autre chose.

\- Puis-je seulement me permettre de te faire confiance en te sachant capable de me cacher une telle chose ?

\- Thranduil… soupira-t-elle. Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir, vraiment. Mais ne condamne pas quelqu'un qui a passé son existence à se cacher dans la crainte d'être rejeté par tous.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ce royaume est un sanctuaire pour les elfes, pas pour les hybrides tel que lui. Qu'étais-je censé faire ?

Faelygriel garda le silence. Il avait raison sur ce point. Si le peuple était aussi bien protégé et le royaume aussi paisible, c'était en grande partie parce qu'ils avaient réussi à rester à l'écart des batailles et des problèmes des autres races, dissimulés au cœur de la forêt. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de les protéger ainsi. Mais il allait tout de même trop loin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et se détourna, ne laissant pas voir son visage, mais l'elfe sentit dans le ton de sa voix qu'Êldaw devait avoir dépassé les bornes.

\- Un enfant insolent et insouciant qui ose discuter mes choix. Comme si c'était si simple ! Comme si je dirigeais ce royaume sans remettre en question chacune de mes décisions !

Faelygriel laissa le silence s'installer, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir son neveu de cette impasse. Le roi finit par laisser échapper un soupir. Elle en profita pour glisser quelques arguments en faveur du jeune homme. Elle savait que Thranduil ne reviendrait pas tout de suite sur sa décision, mais si jamais elle pouvait faire bouger un peu les choses ou le faire réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant.

\- Je t'ai peut-être caché son existence à tort. Et tu peux vouloir le nom de ses parents mais l'apprendre ne t'apporterait rien de bon, dit-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à dire. Cependant, sache qu'Êldaw n'a jamais causé le moindre ennui. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui, parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Certes, il était un peu difficile étant enfant, mais il est travailleur et futé. Il peut devenir un bon atout. C'en est déjà un, si tu ne le sais pas. Demande à Sarnas.

Thranduil ne la regardait pas, mais Faelygriel savait qu'il l'écoutait tout de même. Elle sentait qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus alors elle se contenta seulement de finir de parler sans espérer de réponse immédiate.

\- Il sait se faire discret et n'a jamais perturbé la paix du royaume parce qu'il le chérit, comme toi. Il n'a peut-être jamais reçu l'attention de quiconque en dehors de Sarnas et moi, mais il a le peuple des elfes à cœur et aime cette endroit plus que tout selon moi. N'arrache pas un enfant à son toit. Tu es certainement le seul qui a une idée de ce qu'il a pu vivre.

Elle lâcha échapper un soupir malgré elle. Elle avait un peu d'espoir, le roi ne la congédiait pas, mais il était difficile de prédire si ses mots allaient avoir un quelconque impact.

\- Ne le laisse pas là-bas trop longtemps. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Elle en avait assez dit et avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pouvait aller aggraver la situation de son neveu.

* * *

Une fois rentré de mission, il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Tauriel avant d'être au courant de la situation. C'est ce que je pus en déduire en entendant sa voix.

\- Êldaw ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le roi qui l'en avait informé, il n'aurait pas souhaité que la nouvelle se répande, mais les rumeurs se propagent vite dès qu'elle parvient aux oreilles des gardes… En relevant la tête, je me rendis compte qu'elle se tenait juste devant les barreaux de ma cellule. Même en sachant qu'elle puisse être au courant si rapidement, je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'elle se risque à venir me voir ainsi. Je me relevais, alerte, et vins à la porte.

\- Tauriel, tu-

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle semblait tombée des nues. Visiblement, elle me croyait capable de rester cacher pour l'éternité, comme j'avais pu le croire également. Nous en étions tous les deux au moins autant surpris. Je laissais échapper un soupir sans trouver quoi répondre, puis elle continua.

\- J'ai entendu deux gardes discuter à mon retour comme quoi ils avaient trouvé un…

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, mon regard s'assombrissant. Elle hésita mais finit par prononcer le mot. Je me serais attendu à pire.

\- Un hybride… Et que le roi a décidé de le faire enfermer. Comment…

Je hochai faiblement la tête. Je me posais la question presque autant qu'elle, même si je savais ce qui était passé, je me demandais bien comment je pouvais en être arrivé là. Mais je me préoccupais moins de ça que des répercutions que sa présence ici pourrait avoir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Cette fois ce fut à elle d'hocher la tête, esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

\- Arrête… Bien sûr que si.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus. Tu es capitaine de la garde, ne mets pas ta position en jeu.

Par son silence, je compris qu'elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Cependant, elle ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Tauriel était certainement aussi bornée que moi, si ce n'était pas plus.

\- Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne veux ni qu'on t'enferme, ni qu'on te bannisse ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Je grimaçai.

\- Visiblement si.

Un silence s'installa. Il fallait au moins que je la mette en garde assez pour qu'elle soit prudente.

\- Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit. Faelygriel a essayé de s'interposer et il n'a même pas voulu l'entendre. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais je ne peux pas… commença-t-elle.

Elle pouvait bien protester, je n'étais pas prêt de céder. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais coincé entre quatre murs qu'elle devait tout faire pour m'en sortir et risquer sa peau.

\- Il n'a fait que me jeter en prison comme on se débarrasse d'un problème pour l'instant. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi et fais attention à toi.

\- Pour le moment.

Je me gardai de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle me regardait tristement. Elle devait se sentir encore plus impuissante que moi, puisqu'elle avait le droit de se balader librement dans le royaume, mais je voulais éviter à tout prix qu'elle mette cette liberté en jeu. Elle sembla finir par comprendre. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait pas pour autant la situation, mais au moins, je pouvais avoir l'espoir qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide pour me tirer de là. Il valait mieux laisser couler, et puis… Je l'avais quand même un peu mérité, non ? Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste plantée là-haut sans rien faire et à ne plus me voir.

J'esquissai un rictus amusé.

\- Je n'en doute pas venant de toi.

Cela sembla la détendre un peu parce qu'elle afficha un sourire en coin. Elle inspira profondément et m'observa un instant avant de se décider.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour venir te voir discrètement demain, si tu n'es toujours pas sorti de là.

\- Fais attention à toi…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu dis ça à la capitaine de la garde ?

Je lui retournai son sourire narquois mais je décelai tout de même sa tristesse dans le coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la cellule et remontait les marches en direction des grandes salles.

* * *

Il était bien difficile de savoir comment heure de la journée il était car les torches des galeries étaient toujours aussi flamboyantes. J'avais l'impression d'être resté assis pendant des heures déjà, même si, je m'en doutais, cela ne devait pas faire bien longtemps qu'on m'avait emmené ici. J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide et mes pensées qui allaient et venaient sans qu'aucune illumination ne me vienne. Après tout, je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je restais là, et autant dire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon entrevue avec le roi.

Thranduil… Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Même si je n'en attendais pas moins de lui sachant la promesse brisée qu'il me restait de son souvenir terni. Il ne m'avait que déçu davantage, alors que je ne pensais cela qu'à peine possible. Ou alors je n'envisageai que cette seule possibilité parce que j'étais trop sûr de moi ? Ça, ç'aurait été quelque chose de me le faire réaliser. Mais il fallait avouer que la situation était pure injustice. Je n'avais absolument rien fait à part lui tenir tête, et uniquement parce que j'étais le fruit d'une union interdite, il avait résolu de se débarrasser de moi. A bien y réfléchir, ce devait certainement être aussi parce qu'il était resté dans l'ignorance de ma présence dans son royaume et que ça avait atteint son ego. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait au fait ? J'étais en prison, injustement, et je n'avais pas les moyens de me battre contre ça. Il était sacrément plus facile d'échapper à tout ça avec une capuche sur les oreilles et la liberté de me mouvoir dans l'ombre… Je finis par me demander ce qu'auraient pensé mes parents de tout ça. Peut-être qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi que je grandisse dans une ville d'hommes pour échapper à tout cela ? Ou peut-être qu'ils ne savaient par leur souverain aussi égoïste et arrêté sur ses idées de race pure.

Mes parents… La mort de ma mère me revint aussi subitement à l'esprit que le mot qu'elle avait rédigé de sa main. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais fait ? Je fouillai vivement dans mes poches sans trop d'espoir. Il devait m'être tombé des mains chez ma tante, mais non, il était bien là. Le sceau du parchemin était encore intact, personne ne l'avait lu avant moi. J'allais le briser, quand je me ravisai. Avais-je vraiment le courage de le lire maintenant ? J'hésitai véritablement. Et si ce message était destiné à Faelygriel en réalité ? Et s'il n'y avait pour moi que des mots neutres ? Mais j'étais trop tenté de l'ouvrir. Qu'aurai-je jamais d'elle si ce n'est ces quelques lignes et une maison que je ne pourrai sans doute jamais habiter ?

Sa mort revenant me peiner, je me décidai. Après tout, elle était, malgré elle, une des deux raisons principales de mon emprisonnement. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que je l'accusais injustement, mais l'émotion vint l'estomper aussitôt lorsque je découvris le contenu du parchemin. Il y avait deux parties : une première, grande, destiné à moi, et une seconde, plus petite, destinée à ma tante. J'inspirai profondément puis me lançai.

 _Êldaw,_

 _Je me retrouve à écrire cette lettre sans trouver les mots. Je me sais désormais âgée et je ne pourrai plus échapper très longtemps à ma fin. J'ai passé trop de temps en ce monde pour être capable de continuer à en voir les atrocités, échappant encore et toujours au bonheur qui aurait pu être mien si j'avais pu venir te voir ou ne serait-ce qu'entendre ta voix. Je t'ai laissé trop longtemps dans l'ignorance, injustement. Je dois te donner l'impression de te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux terriblement._

 _Toutes ces années passées et pas un signe de vie de ma part, pas non plus un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi et à ton père. De mes souvenirs, tu as ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux gris que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu as hérité de moi pour la couleur de tes cheveux. Pour le reste, j'espère que tu ressembles plus à ton père qu'à moi. J'ai du mal à imaginer ô combien grandir seul a pu être dur. Mon seul réconfort est de te savoir entre les mains de ta tante. Je lui fais confiance plus qu'à quiconque. Elle saura toujours quoi faire. Elle a toujours su. Et elle a toujours soutenu son frère, même lorsque leur père a appris qu'il s'était épris de moi et que nous nous sommes aimés en secret malgré les interdits._

 _Tu dois être grand maintenant, un beau jeune homme à n'en pas douter. Je t'imagine avec ses traits car je n'ai rien d'autre à quoi m'accrocher, mais j'aurais été capable d'abandonner beaucoup pour pouvoir te voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. J'aurais certainement dû. Je le regrette aujourd'hui._

 _Il y a bien des choses que je regrette de mon passé, mais mon amour pour ton père et ton existence n'en feront jamais partie. Vis, sois libre, ne regrette pas tes choix, et surtout, ne laisse personne te définir à ta place. « Esteladan_ _ **[1]**_ _» est le nom que nous t'avons laissé, pas par honte de te faire porter nos noms, au contraire, nous souhaitions quelque chose qui ne fasse jamais oublié d'où tu viens. Si tu as appris le Sindarin, tu dois avoir déjà compris que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous t'avons choisi un nom elfique portant « l'espoir des hommes ». Quant à ton prénom, nous voulions qu'en ce monde obscure et terrifiant, à jamais une lumière brille, aussi solitaire et aussi pâle puisse-t-elle être._

 _Tu peux moquer les paroles d'une vieille femme, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Cette vieille femme a été bien sotte de rester aussi loin de son fils pendant toutes ces années._

 _Si jamais un jour tu voyages jusqu'au Bourg-du-Lac, fie-toi à Bard. C'est le seul ici en qui j'ai vraiment confiance et qui saura t'aider. Pas que je n'ai pas foi en les hommes d'ici, mais ce sont des gens qui ont beaucoup perdu et n'ont pas grand-chose à offrir au vu du Maître qui leur vole tout. Malgré tout, ceux des gens courageux et fiers. Je les respecte pour cela._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai demeuré en ces terres désolées au lieu de revenir dans les terres. En vérité, je suis bien incapable de m'éloigner de Däle. J'y ai vécu trop longtemps pour que mon cœur puisse s'en éloigner, et c'est aussi là-bas que j'ai rencontré ton père et que tu es né._

 _Êldaw_ _ **[2]**_ _, Lô, mon enfant, n'oublie jamais d'être l'étoile dans la nuit._

 _Je t'aime plus que quiconque,_

 _Éternellement,_

 _Ta mère_

Je lus rapidement les lignes destinées à ma tante ainsi que la façon dont elle avait écrit son prénom, Adaëlle, sans m'attarder plus longtemps. Je ne savais comment, mais ces mots qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps avaient réveillé en moi quelque chose d'éteint. Mes yeux brûlaient. Je ne pouvais admettre que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ressentir des émotions aussi vives, peut-être parce qu'avant cette lettre, je n'avais d'elle que l'idée de son absence et d'un prénom répété sans qu'aucun visage ne paraisse. Je n'avais peut-être ni visage, ni voix, mais j'avais désormais les paroles qu'elle était capable de prononcer, des mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à moi et que je semblais avoir attendu toute une vie sans même le savoir.

Le morceau de parchemin se retrouva plié à nouveau et retourna dans ma poche, où j'avais dû le glisser par réflexe lorsque les gardes avaient pénétré dans la maison. Je devais remercier mon instinct, pour le coup. Ces lignes étaient certainement celles dont j'avais le plus besoin à cet instant.

Je me frottai les yeux, laissant échapper un rictus amer. Elle n'aurait pas été très fière en sachant son espoir dans une cellule. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas totalement mérité, mais je n'avais pas non plus été très intelligent à tenir tête au roi.

Thranduil… Ma haine pour lui était bien trop forte pour que je sois capable de garder la tête froide face à lui. Evidemment que j'avais fini en prison. La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire était de le provoquer encore et encore jusqu'à le faire sortir de cet état de calme que je ne pouvais supporter. Il restait planté là, à me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, une insulte à sa race, et se permettait de dire que mon père était un traitre alors qu'il n'était nul autre que celui qui avait perdu la vie pour ce même elfe, incapable et égoïste.

Je devais sans doute arrêter de ruminer ses paroles, oublier notre entrevue et simplement essayer de penser à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas mince affaire. Soit je pensais à lui et je rageais sans but, soit je pensais à ma mère et c'était douloureux, soit je pensais à ma tante et à Tauriel et je finissais par avoir peur pour elle. Je n'aurais pas dû rencontrer Tauriel, et j'aurais dû choisir de fuir le royaume des elfes, n'est-ce pas ? Pour elles, au moins. Mais le seul égoïste à l'instant, ce devait être moi.

Je ne cessais de penser, à cause des mots de ma mère, que j'étais en droit de m'offusquer et d'envoyer paître ce prétendu roi pour dénigrer mon existence et insulter mes parents. Pire encore, je voulais plus ou moins consciemment lui faire payer la mort de mon père. J'étais un idiot.

* * *

Il me fut difficile de savoir exactement quand la nuit tomba. Tout ce que je sus, c'est qu'on m'apporta à manger et que le soir était venu. Par la suite, à cause des flambeaux dans les couloirs, je ne pus dire si c'étaient des minutes ou des heures qui s'écoulaient. Cela me paraissait durer une éternité. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rester sans rien faire. J'étais toujours occupé, que ce soit pour aider à la maison, m'entraîner à l'arc ou travailler avec le forgeron. En y pensant, Sarnas devait avoir beaucoup de boulot sans moi et je m'en voulais, au moins pour cela, de m'être fait bêtement enfermer. Si ce fichu messager s'était fait discret… Mais c'était inutile de penser à ça. C'était trop tard.

Le fait est que la nuit passa. Je me souviens avoir somnolé, ou peut-être dormi. Il m'était difficile d'en être sûr. J'étais courbaturé à force d'être allongé à même le sol, sur la pierre, sans couverture. Une chose que je ne pouvais pas reprocher aux gardes était la façon dont ils traitaient les prisonniers. J'étais nourri correctement et on m'ignorait. Cela valait toujours mieux que d'être dénigré gratuitement.

J'essayai de compter les heures, les jours, en suivant les repas, mais je perdais facilement le fil. J'avais l'impression de ruminer toujours les mêmes pensées. Cela n'eut que pour effet de m'épuiser et de renforcer ma détermination à ne pas m'avouer vaincu. Le roi ne m'aurait pas si facilement. Peu importe combien de jours il comptait me laisser enfermer, peu importe s'il finissait par se décider à me jeter dehors et me bannir du royaume pour l'éternité.

J'attendis Tauriel toute la journée, souhaitant la voir tout en espérant de l'autre côté qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à venir, car il valait mieux pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'en toute fin de journée que je vis une lueur rousse en haut des escaliers, alors que je regardais vaguement un gobelin emprisonné qui tentait de crocheter la serrure. Stupide. Même un gobelin devrait savoir qu'on ne peut s'enfuir de la prison des elfes. En passant, la capitaine de la garde lui donna un coup qui le fit couiner et tomber en arrière. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui jeta à peine à regard.

\- Ne te fatigue pas.

J'esquissai un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle descendait les marches pour approcher ma cellule. Ses traits se détendirent et laissèrent paraître son inquiétude. Elle m'informa avant que je ne puisse protester.

\- J'ai pris le tour de garde. J'ai affecté les deux autres à la réception du vin en prétextant qu'on avait plus besoin d'eux là-bas qu'ici.

\- Je vois.

Elle posa sa main sur un des barreaux et finit par s'accroupir à ma hauteur.

\- Ça va ?

J'étais à moitié affalé contre le mur, les épaules contre la surface froide, les bras croisés sur mon torse. J'inspirai, réfléchissant sincèrement à la question.

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Je suis désolée...

Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à protester, mais elle continua.

\- Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Arrête, tu es pire que ma tante.

J'avais prononcé la phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle eut un sourire triste. C'était déjà ça de gagné. De toute manière, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Du nouveau ?

L'inquiétude quitta ses traits au fur et à mesure de ses mots et elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches juste en face de la cellule. Elle me raconta comment un chasseur avait surpris une petite troupe de gobelins dans la forêt et comment les araignées étaient arrivées pour semer la panique lorsqu'elle et son équipe s'étaient rendues sur les lieux. Ils n'étaient parvenus qu'à faire un seul prisonnier tandis que les autres avaient pu s'enfuir, et le gobelin s'acharnait à ne pas répondre durant l'interrogatoire. Tauriel soupçonnait du mouvement chez les gobelins depuis quelques temps déjà, ce qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'alarmant quand on savait qu'ils s'aventuraient dans la forêt plus que les autres, mais si proche de la caverne et protégés par les araignées, elle commençait à redouter plus vaste opération.

Elle rajouta qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille prévenir le roi si le gobelin venait à laisser échapper quelque chose d'important, mais elle ne s'attarda pas à parler de lui en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Elle enchaina sur Sarnas, qui s'était rapidement inquiété de mon absence inhabituelle à la forge. Je ne savais comment elle s'était renseignée, mais Tauriel avait réussi à savoir que Faelygriel était venu lui apprendre que j'étais en prison et qu'il avait visiblement commencé à vociférer sur tout le monde. Cela me surprit. Je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que Sarnas en est réellement quelque chose à faire. C'était un elfe bourru, pas très bavard mais travailleur et perfectionniste. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, m'attendant à ce qu'il râle à cause de la montagne de travail qu'il devait avoir désormais, fut ce que mon amie raconta ensuite.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en pétard. Il ne prononçait pas ton nom mais il a passé la journée à grommeler comme quoi c'était inimaginable, inadmissible, que tu n'avais rien fait. Enfin, tu vois, le connaissant, je ne me serais pas attendu à ça. Mais il était vraiment furieux et s'en est même pris au garde que j'avais envoyé pour récupérer du matériel quand il a osé demander quand est-ce qu'il pourrait venir récupérer le poignard qu'il lui avait commandé.

J'étais soufflé au point de laisser échapper un rire nerveux, me sentant un peu coupable. Il fallait que je sorte de là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est dans une telle position d'impuissance. Au moins, Tauriel était là pour me rappeler que j'avais encore des gens sur qui compter de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Elle venait me voir quand elle le pouvait et surtout, quand elle réussissait à se débarrasser des gardes sans que cela ne paraisse injustifié. Elle savait se faire discrète et savait se garder d'éveiller les soupçons. J'en étais certain. Aussi, quand elle se fit prendre, fus-je contrarié comme jamais.

Des longues journées s'étaient déjà écoulées, durant lesquelles je m'évertuais à tuer le temps qui ne voulait pas passer. Tauriel rendait ça un peu plus facile, mais cette fois-ci, cela les compliqua beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Nous étions en train de discuter du bon vieux temps, du temps où nous chassions tous les deux, plus jeunes, dans la forêt, puis que nous rentrions chacun de notre côté comme deux elfes insouciants et amoureux, ce que nous étions à l'époque, quand une voix nous brusqua.

\- Tauriel.

Le ton était ferme et tranchant. L'appelé tourna la tête aussi vite que moi. Mon estomac se tordit. Plus petit que son père, les cheveux tout aussi blond, la mâchoire plus carré, je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Le prince, Legolas. Et bien sûr. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Tauriel se releva, profondément contrariée. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, me jeta un coup d'œil puis posa son regard sur elle.

\- Mon père te demande.

Il parlait d'une voix presque méprisante tandis que ses yeux croisaient les miens. Mon amie obéit sans détour. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer un tel ordre. Elle monta les marches sans un regard vers moi et quand elle arriva à la hauteur du prince, celui-ci la retint. Il avait beau parler à voix basse, ses mots me parvinrent.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu n'as rien à faire là.

Elle ne répondit rien, renfrognée, et, en s'éloignant, me gratifia d'un regard triste. Je savais qu'elle partait à contrecœur et redoutait plus ma solitude que la sentence qui pourrait lui tomber dessus pour m'avoir adressé la parole, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste également. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue dans les escaliers, Legolas, qui me fixait depuis de son regard froid et méfiant, fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Et toi, n'essaye plus de lui adresser la parole. Elle ne mérite pas que tu l'embarques avec toi.

Il resta un instant à me regarder, s'attendant certainement à ce que je réponde, mais je gardai le silence et lui rendit un regard tout aussi froid. Il poursuivit.

\- Si je te vois essayer de lui parler à nouveau, je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras.

Sur ce, il se détourna et prit la direction des salles supérieures. Jaloux, je n'en doutais pas. Tauriel m'avait déjà parlé de lui et j'avais à peu près une idée de qui il était et de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Mon amie avait beau ne pas vouloir l'admettre, sa réaction ne faisait que confirmer mes suspicions : il s'était épris d'elle. Idiot, il n'avait aucune chance en agissant ainsi et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. De toute manière, j'espérais de tout cœur que jamais Tauriel ne finisse avec un type pareil.

Son absence soudaine et la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir des ennuis me revint à l'esprit. J'espérai vraiment qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… Je l'avais en partie entrainé là-dedans en ne lui interdisant pas de me rendre visite. C'était ma faute si elle risquait sa position, ou quoi que le roi puisse menacer d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais désormais seul, et apparemment interdit de visite.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était que peu de temps après, deux gardes se retrouvèrent devant la porte de ma cellule. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils déverrouillèrent la serrure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

On ne me répondit pas, bien entendu. Je me retrouvai subitement debout et trainé dans les escaliers. On ne pouvait m'emmener qu'à un seul endroit : celui où le roi prenait ses décisions et prononçait les sentences. Les gardes me jetèrent presque littéralement dans la salle du trône avant de reprendre leur poste juste au-dehors. Encore une fois, j'allais devoir l'affronter.

J'inspirai profondément et me redressai, déterminé. Je vis le roi assis sur son trône, son sceptre reposant contre les ramures du bois, son regard calme et imperturbable posé sur moi, puis je me rendis compte que Sarnas était là également, non loin de moi, faisant lui-même face au roi. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Je ne devais pas être le premier surpris de le voir ici, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là pour moi. Et encore, je ne savais pas à quel point il avait tenté de convaincre le roi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, mais le souverain semblait étonnamment serein, comme s'il avait arrêté sa décision et que je ne pourrais rien y changer. La seule chose qui me rassura était que le forgeron ne semblait que relativement inquiet. J'espérai qu'il ait fait la différence, si c'était possible d'éviter le bannissement. J'avais beau l'envisager, je ne tenais tout de même pas à passer par là.

\- C'est bien lui ?

Sarnas acquiesça à la question du roi. Celui-ci posa à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

\- A ce qu'a pu me dire cet homme, tu travaillerais pour lui ?

Il était toujours calme, plus méprisant comme le jour de notre entrevue mais tout de même méfiant. Cela me fit me méfier moi-même. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ravalai l'élan de rage qui me sommait de lui répondre par la provocation, et répondis simplement à la question.

\- Oui. Je suis son assistant à la forge.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Ce fut à Sarnas de répondre cette fois. Il avait bien fait. Je savais que si je parlais trop, j'allais finir par m'emporter.

\- Un bon bout de temps.

\- Et depuis combien de temps lui as-tu délégué une partie des commandes ?

\- Depuis qu'il a fait ses preuves. Plusieurs années, je suppose, mais je ne saurais pas dire précisément.

Un silence s'installa. Thranduil semblait réfléchir, hésiter, peut-être. Sarnas s'impatienta. Il avait certainement peur de paraître irrespectueux. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait d'obtenir une audience avec le roi depuis mon emprisonnement, et qu'il commençait à crouler sous les demandes que nous réalisions habituellement à deux. La situation ne pouvait plus durer sur la garde voulait ses flèches et autres armes dans les temps. Sarnas n'était pas le forgeron officiel de l'armée pour rien. Le fait que j'ai été son apprenti et désormais son assistait était un gage de qualité tout autant que la preuve de mon investissement. J'eus envie de laisser paraître un sourire en coin à l'idée que cela puisse surprendre et même déranger le roi, mais je me retins. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'empirer ma situation.

\- Votre majesté, je suis désolé de m'imposer ainsi mais si vous voulez que le travail soit fait, j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous me rendiez mon assistant. Êldaw n'est peut-être pas complètement un elfe mais il est doué pour travailler le métal et ce ne serait pas avisé de retarder les livraisons.

\- Vous êtes seul à blâmer.

Sarnas préféra le silence à la protestation. De toute manière, il valait mieux.

\- Si vous aviez choisi quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'auriez jamais eu ce problème.

Je serrai les dents, me retenant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre moi.

\- Mais soit. Si tu te portes garant pour lui, je veux bien me montrer clément.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas me laisser vagabonder comme si de rien n'était, si ? Mon sauveur remercia son souverain un peu trop vite, s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Merci votre majesté.

\- Il peut retourner travailler à la forge, mais à mi-temps seulement.

La condition nous prit tous les deux au dépourvu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sarnas, qu'il me rendit. Il eut l'air de vouloir discuter la décision mais se retenait évidemment de faire le moindre commentaire. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Thranduil, quant à lui, nous révéla la raison de son choix.

\- Il a peut-être démontré ses dons sous ton enseignement, mais à mes yeux et aux yeux de tous ici, il n'a pas fait ses preuves. S'il tient réellement à faire partie de ce royaume et à prouver sa bonne foi, qu'il nous montre sa détermination et son investissement. Je n'admettrai pas en ces lieux quelqu'un dont le sang d'homme coule dans les veines sans qu'il ne soit capable de se soumettre à nos lois et coutumes.

J'avais envie de m'offusquer mais le fait qu'il ait en partie raison me retournait l'estomac. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi et je redoutais que ce ne soit pire que tout. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Thranduil m'avait regardé tout du long et posa alors ses yeux sur Sarnas, qui s'inclina à nouveau.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous le renverrai une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui. Il pourra vous aider à la forge pour le reste de la journée.

\- Merci infiniment.

En passant devant moi, il me jeta un regard étrange. Il semblait à la fois contrarié et inquiet. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui voir une telle expression je crois bien. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle, le roi s'adressa de nouveau à moi, se faisant un peu plus froid.

\- Je vais te proposer un marché, et je ne crois pas que tu déclineras car ce serait réduire à néant tous les efforts de ton sauveur.

A ces paroles, je me sentis soudainement pris au piège. Il ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles.

\- Tu peux retourner user de l'hospitalité de Faelygriel, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle t'accepte chez elle. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations et continuer à vivre ici comme si de rien n'était. En échange, tu retourneras travailler sous la surveillance de Sarnas sous mes conditions, et le reste du temps, tu seras à mon entière disposition.

Je serai le poing avec force. La perspective d'être son larbin ne m'enchantait véritablement pas, et je sentais à juste titre qu'il en profiterait pour abuser de sa position de supériorité. Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas discuter.

\- Dès que je te ferai appeler, tu te présenteras devant moi. Quelle que soit la tâche qui te sera assignée, tu la rempliras, sans protester ni te plaindre. Prouve-moi que vivre parmi les elfes est ce que tu désires, prouve-moi que tu es capable de te plier aux règles. A ces conditions, et à ces conditions uniquement, je m'engage à ne pas te bannir du royaume et à ne pas t'envoyer vivre avec les hommes si je juge que tu le mérites. Si tu tiens le coup et que tu te montres digne de confiance, je consentirai à te laisser reprendre ta vie d'avant. Tu pourras pleinement te consacrer à ton travail et je ferai comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, j'étais certain que jamais je ne pourrai reprendre une vie tranquille après cela.

\- Si tu acceptes, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, reprit-il d'un ton qui laissait paraître une menace.

Je dus inspirer profondément pour arriver à desserrer les dents. Il voulait voir ce dont j'étais capable ? Cela n'allait pas le ravir. Je m'arrangerais pour lui faire payer sa décision tout en me pliant aux exigences. J'étais quasiment sûr d'en être capable.

\- J'accepte.

Je m'étais exprimé sur le ton du défi, et je crois pouvoir dire que cela le déstabilisa quelque peu car il fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il me jaugea du regard, sûrement pour mesurer ma détermination, et je m'évertuais à ne pas le décevoir sur ce point. Il devait être convaincu que je baisserais rapidement les bras.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas…

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du trône, les mains sur les accoudoirs en bois, reprenant une position de complète maîtrise. Il devait sûrement considérer que nous en avions terminé et qu'il croyait avoir le dessus, mais il me donnait la possibilité de lui démontrer le contraire. J'allais lui prouver à quel point il avait tort de me sous-estimer et d'ignorer de qui je tenais un tel tempérament.

\- Je te ferai appeler à la première heure demain matin. Au moindre faux pas, sache que tu mets ta place ici en jeu. Je t'enverrai selon les besoins aider la garde, des artisans ou des ouvriers qui auraient besoin de main d'œuvre, ou alors tu m'accompagneras et m'obéiras. Si j'apprends que ton comportement ne convient pas à mes sujets, je serai intransigeant.

Un véritable larbin. J'avais eu raison de le soupçonner. Cependant, je ne montrai aucune ombre de faiblesse. Je serrais peut-être les dents et le poing, mais je n'étais pas prêt d'abandonner d'aussitôt.

\- Pour le moment, tu peux disposer. Sarnas a visiblement besoin d'aide pour finir les commandes.

Je me retournai et quittai la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'incliner comme j'étais certainement censé le faire devant le roi. Après tout, il ne m'avait montré aucun respect et je ne voyais pas en quoi je pouvais lui être reconnaissant de la situation. Il était la cause de tous mes problèmes. S'il n'avait pas ordonné à ses gardes de venir me trainer à ses pieds la première fois, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et je serai en train de continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

[1] Estel : espoir Adan = Hommes / Littéralement : espoir des Hommes

[2] Êl : étoile Daw : nuit, obscurité / Littéralement : étoile de la nuit


	5. 4 - Broken Prejudice

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **BROKEN PREJUDICE**

 **(Préjugés Démentis)**

Dès que j'eus passé les portes, je baissai la capuche sur ma tête. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être plus exposé que ça. Ç'avait déjà été assez humiliant d'être mis à nu devant le roi et ses gardes. Je retrouvai facilement le chemin jusqu'à la forge. J'avais beau m'être très peu promené dans le royaume, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas étudié. Je connaissais une bonne partie de sa géographie, des lieux importants et de ceux que je devais avant tout éviter. Quand on voulait se faire discret, il fallait connaître tout cela. Mais je doutais qu'il me laisse conserver la discrétion dont j'avais fait preuve jusque-là. Il n'avait certainement aucune intention de me laisser cacher mon hybridité aux yeux des autres.

Marcher librement fut une maigre consolation, mais cela me faisait tout de même du bien de ne plus me savoir enfermé dans une cellule comme un vulgaire gobelin. Sarnas était en train de forger bruyamment une épée quand il m'aperçut. Il me jeta à peine un regard tout en continuant à travailler le métal. Je ne sus quoi en penser mais je trouvai qu'il avait le regard sombre. J'allais attraper mes outils quand il s'adressa à moi d'une voix ferme, sans même me regarder.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Faelygriel m'a tout raconté. Je ne sais pas ce que Thranduil te veut mais je t'interdis de venir travailler épuisé et affamé alors tu retournes chez ta tante et tu ne reviens pas avant d'avoir le ventre plein, c'est compris ?

Pris au dépourvu, j'hésitai à reposer mes outils et à m'exécuter, mais il me pressa.

\- Allez, fiche le camp.

J'esquissai un faible sourire de remerciement sans être capable de parler (j'étais encore trop échauffé) et me détournai de la forge pour rejoindre la maison. En m'éloignant, je l'entendis arrêter de frapper le métal. Je lui devais certainement ma nouvelle liberté sous conditions, en partie, et je lui étais infiniment redevable pour ça. C'était difficile pour moi de l'imaginer se dresser devant le roi pour ordonner qu'on me fasse sortir de prison. Après tout, je ne pensais être que son assistant et non quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Et après toute cette histoire, je devais admettre qu'il ne m'avait pas uniquement demandé à cause de ses commandes en retard.

Dès que je passai les portes de la maison, ma tante sortit de la cuisine en coup de vent et se jeta presque littéralement à mon cou. Elle m'étreignit si fort que je crus que mes côtes allaient céder. J'avais beau protester, j'arborai un sourire.

\- Eh, tu m'étouffes…

Elle ne me relâcha pas tout de suite. Vu sa réaction, elle devait s'être fait un sang d'encre. Je fus conforté dans mon idée en la voyant les yeux brillants quand elle se recula, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. C'était ridicule, mais je n'allais rien dire. Après tout, j'étais sacrément rassuré de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements en fin de compte. Dire que j'aurais pu me retrouver jeté hors du royaume, pour toujours exilé. Et j'aurais certainement dû lui dire au revoir.

Elle m'obligea à me mettre à table et à avaler quasiment un repas entier pour deux personnes même si mon ventre et moi-même commencions à sacrément protester sur la fin. Elle me demanda comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue, ce que Sarnas avait dit et ce que le roi attendait de moi. Je ne parlai pas beaucoup, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, mais elle ne manqua pas de protester à mi-voix. Elle était toujours du genre à s'indigner quand il s'agissait de moi. Pour changer de sujet, je lui fis part des inquiétudes de Tauriel quant à la présence des araignées, puis, me rappelant le morceau de parchemin toujours enfoncé dans ma poche, le sortis sur la table et le lui fis passer. Elle le lut en silence. Décidément, c'était trop d'émotion pour elle. Elle finit sa lecture les larmes aux yeux et, quand je déclarai devoir retourner à la forge, m'étreignit encore une fois comme si j'allais disparaître sous ses yeux d'un instant à l'autre.

L'après-midi fut intense. Il y avait vraiment du pain sur la planche à la forge. Je ne pris pas une seule pause, culpabilisant de m'être fait jeter en prison et de lui avoir faussé compagnie en cette période de grosse demande. En fin de journée, nous avions beau avoir encore beaucoup de retard, Sarnas insista vivement pour que je quitte la forge et ne fasse pas d'heure supplémentaire comme il m'arrivait souvent de le faire. Si j'avais omis devoir être debout devant le roi à la première heure le lendemain, peut-être que j'aurais pu, mais on ne discutait pas les ordres de Sarnas, surtout quand celui-ci vous a sauvé la mise comme jamais. De toute manière, c'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de contrarier aujourd'hui. Je déposai la dernière flèche que j'avais faite sur le côté, attrapai une petite poignée des flèches qui avait refroidies et les glissai dans un carquois dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver le temps de tester leur balance (même si c'était très peu probable), puis je m'en allai rejoindre la maison.

J'étais épuisé, en fin de compte, après des jours passés sans pouvoir dormir une nuit complète et après des heures à frapper le métal, je ne m'étais pas ménagé. Je savais que je n'échapperais pas au dîner, mais je ne négligerais pas mon besoin de repos. Mon seul regret fut que je ne pourrais pas intercepter Tauriel à l'angle d'une allée pour lui faire part de ma journée et des jours à venir. S'il y avait bien une seule personne à qui j'avais envie de me confier, c'était elle. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà bien trop pris de risques pour moi et je ne pouvais pas la solliciter davantage de mon plein gré.

J'eus beau me coucher tôt et m'endormir rapidement à cause de la fatigue, la nuit me parut injustement courte. Mon sommeil avait été quelque peu agité mais je n'avais pas de souvenir d'éventuels rêves ou cauchemars. Je crois que je ressentais malgré moi un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de l'entrevue à venir. Je n'avais que trop d'idées en tête quant aux tâches qu'il pourrait me confier et me demandai par ailleurs s'il allait permettre que je côtoie ses « sujets » d'aussi près qu'il osait m'approcher pour me dénigrer. Après tout, voulait-il vraiment que tout le monde sache qu'il laisse errer un hybride entre les murs de son royaume ? Mais peut-être avait-il envie de me laisser déambuler librement pour que je ressente ma différence… Quoi qu'il arriverait, je me fis la promesse de ne pas m'avouer vaincu. Il avait brisé sa promesse de ramener mon père, je ne briserai pas la mienne de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'envoyait à la figure.

J'inspirai profondément, la capuche presque baissée sur mes yeux alors que je sortais de la maison. Ma tante était encore endormie et je ne pris pas la peine de la réveiller. Pensant à ses conseils, j'avais emporté avec moi une pomme et une gourde pleine pour la matinée, on ne savait jamais. Arrivant près de la salle du trône, je me détendis un peu. C'était la troisième fois que je lui faisais face depuis que je ne pouvais plus l'éviter comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, et je commençais à me demander ce qui pouvait arriver de pire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'enorgueillir autant, mais il était vain de me raisonner. Quand les gardes me laissèrent passer, j'arborai un air nonchalant et quelque peu supérieur. Je pénétrai dans la salle en rabaissant ma capuche sur mes épaules. En me voyant arriver, le roi, non sur son trône comme je l'avais imaginé mais debout près d'un de ses conseiller, tourna la tête dans ma direction. Tout en continuant à donner des instructions que je n'écoutai pas par désintérêt, il fronça les sourcils et sembla se retenir de soupirer d'exaspération. Un bon point. Je me sentis gonfler de fierté et d'audace. Je faisais preuve de beaucoup trop d'impudence, ce qui n'était vraiment pas raisonnable de ma part, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Il tourna les yeux vers son conseiller et finit par le congédier d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'éloigna vers la porte en me jetant un regard étrange, puis Thranduil me fit signe de m'approcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je réalisais seulement que cet imbécile était toujours un peu plus grand que moi (et quand je dis « un peu », c'est malheureusement une bonne vingtaine de centimètres). Cela ne me plut pas, surtout que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais presque un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres comme si j'avais passé la première épreuve avec brio. C'était stupide. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'ouvris les hostilités.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour aujourd'hui, monsieur selon-mes-conditions ?

Il resta un instant sans rien dire, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je tente quelque chose d'aussi audacieux. Peut-être même était-il en train de déglutir, mais c'était difficile à dire. Il esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace contrariée.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Parce que je peux te dire que ça ne se passera pas comme tu l'entends.

Je le vis frotter son pouce contre son index autour du sceptre alors qu'il inspirait puis expirait lentement. Il était sûrement en train de se demander comment procéder avec moi. J'espérais bien lui donner du fil à retordre.

\- Il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça si tu veux que cette entente entre nous fonctionne. Ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui… Et, pour ta gouverne, c'est ainsi que ça se passe pour tout le monde…

\- Sauf pour Faelygriel, l'interrompis-je.

Il sourit davantage, plus contrarié qu'autre chose. Il mit rapidement terme à mon petit jeu.

\- Ce sera « votre Majesté » dès que tu t'adresseras à moi.

Son ton était ferme et sans détour mais je n'avais pas envie de jouer le bon petit serviteur. C'est ce qu'on verra, me disais-je sans me douter à quel point il serait intransigeant, choisissant d'ignorer injustement qu'il en était de même pour tous les elfes de ce royaume et même pour tous les autres en général, en fait. Ou presque.

Sans attendre, il frappa d'un coup sec de son sceptre contre le sol. L'appelé pénétra dans la salle. Je ne connaissais pas cet elfe mais à sa tenue, il devait s'agir d'un artisan ou d'un ouvrier au service du roi.

\- Aujourd'hui tu seras sous ses ordres, m'informa-t-il.

L'elfe me salua vaguement et me fit un signe de tête.

\- Suis-moi, gamin.

J'hésitai un instant, soutenant le regard de Thranduil, mais me rendis bien compte que cela n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant et dus me résigner à suivre l'autre qui s'impatientait facilement. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il me glissa :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu es dans un sacré pétrin. Tu as dû sacrément l'énerver.

Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué mes oreilles pour l'instant.

\- Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses oignons.

L'elfe fut quasiment choqué de ma manière de parler ainsi du roi et se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. De toute manière, il finit par remarquer mon hybridité et se décida à garder le silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le grand hall. A mon plus intense désespoir, je me retrouvai assigné à la peinture des colonnes pendant presque toute la journée. J'appris de la bouche de l'artisan que Sarnas n'avait que trop de livraisons à faire pour me déléguer du travail ce jour-là, c'est pourquoi Thranduil s'était cru permis de pouvoir me retenir toute la journée à genoux ou sur une échelle à donner d'inlassables coups de pinceau sur un foutu bout de bois. La peinture n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je passais mon temps à marteler du fer avec un marteau…

Le point positif était que je pus pester silencieusement autant que je le voulais et n'avais qu'à subir les critiques de l'artisan quant à mon travail. Ce ne serait jamais pire que l'enseignement de Sarnas quand j'étais enfant. Heureusement pour l'elfe, je savais quand même m'appliquer et rendre quelque chose de propre dans les temps.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Entre des après-midi à la forge et des matinées (parfois journées) à repeindre des colonnes, faire rouler des tonneaux jusqu'aux caves, briquer les armures de la garde ou remonter des réserves des caisses entières de provisions, j'étais épuisé malgré tout. Je mangeais correctement, je dormais à peu près aussi bien qu'une pierre, mais cela commençait à peser. Plus d'une semaine passa ainsi sans le travail ne faiblisse à la forge ni que Faelygriel ne perde son ton inquiet et ne murmure dans son coin qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille en toucher deux mots à Thranduil. Je ne revis pas non plus ce dernier. Pour tout dire, j'arrivais devant la salle du trône chaque matin et quelqu'un m'attendait déjà sur place. Mais je crois que le pire était le traitement que certains elfes m'infligeaient quand ils remarquaient que j'étais un hybride. Oh, certains étaient très gentils et compatissants, me disant que je ne méritais pas ça, mais d'autres n'hésitaient pas à me dénigrer gratuitement, et beaucoup plus méchamment que le roi lui-même. Je me fis même appeler « semi-elfe » plusieurs fois par un garde de la cave particulièrement désagréable.

Malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, le travail avec Sarnas commençait à reprendre un court normal et nous étions parvenus à rattraper le retard. D'un autre côté, ma colère à moitié justifiée pour le roi prit un sacré coup. En côtoyant les artisans et les ouvriers, il m'arrivait rarement de discuter avec eux, mais un jour, une fermière se laissa aller échanger quelques mots avec moi. Elle était étonnamment franche pour une elfe, aussi me permis-je de lui poser quelques questions et lui expliquer la situation.

\- Thranduil n'est peut-être pas très souple quand il s'agit des autres races, ça s'est certain, mais ne va pas croire qu'il déteste les humains. Nous avons de bonnes relations avec eux d'ailleurs, quand on y pense. Ce sont à peu près les seuls avec qui nous commerçons. Rien à voir avec les gobelins ou les trolls. M'enfin, ces derniers ne sont que des nuisibles répugnants.

Sa remarque m'arracha un demi-sourire mais je n'étais pas convaincu.

\- Vous voulez parler du vin ? Si c'est du commerce…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on n'échange que du vin ? demanda-t-elle, amusée. Du vin, des légumes, du poisson, il y a bien des choses qui naviguent entre ici et Bourg-du-Lac. D'antan, on faisait même du commerce avec les nains. Bon, c'est un peu plus compliqué aujourd'hui mais il ne faut jamais négliger d'entretenir une bonne relation commerciale avec les nains. On aura toujours besoin de métaux, qu'il s'agisse de fer ou de pierres précieuses. Et puis, l'acier des nains, c'est quelque chose quand même !

\- Oui mais ça c'est du passé.

\- Ça compte, tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'elle rassemblait des tubercules dans une caisse.

\- Je ne crois pas que Thranduil te déteste.

Je laissai échapper un rictus malgré moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être impoli.

\- Non, vraiment. S'il avait une bonne raison de te jeter dehors ou qu'il avait une dent contre toi, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il n'a pas hésité avec les elfes qui nous ont trahis durant la grande guerre.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle venait d'évoquer quelque chose que j'ignorai et qui semblait pour elle une évidence.

\- Durant les guerres, ceux qui ont préféré suivre les orcs ?

Elle m'observa un instant, mais devant le manque de réponse, elle comprit.

\- Non ? C'est bizarre que tu n'en saches rien. Tu dois vraiment vivre reclus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de m'expliquer.

\- C'est arrivé quand une partie de la communauté a cru que le mal allait l'emporter sur nous. Les dragons, les orcs, les magiciens… Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de bons arguments vu le nombre de batailles remportées. Oropher, le père de Thranduil, n'a pas voulu les poursuivre quand certains ont désertés, mais Thranduil, lui, ne pouvait pas envisager de laisser revenir dans le royaume des elfes qui nous avaient tournés le dos. Il les a bannis à tout jamais. Il n'a jamais blâmé les familles, bien entendu. Cela ne concerne que l'individu. Mais il a tout de même accordé l'exil à ceux qui ne pouvaient vivre sans leurs proches et les a laissé rejoindre les traitres. Depuis, il ne fait plus confiance aux étrangers. Plus du tout.

Je restai muet un moment. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire. Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque, Faelygriel était trop occupée à pleurer son frère et que j'étais trop jeune pour faire autre chose que pleurer mon père. A mes yeux, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait disparu, et il en avait toujours été ainsi même si j'avais conscience, tout au fond de moi, de n'être qu'un égoïste. Bien d'autres personnes avaient perdu des proches.

\- Notre roi peut paraitre exigeant et froid, mais il aime son peuple.

Je voulus ricaner, mais devant l'aveu qu'elle venait de me faire, j'avais du mal à railler injustement. Je pouvais comprendre pour les traitres. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas son comportement envers moi. Enfin… Mon comportement envers lui l'était tout autant : inexplicable et injustifié.

\- Tu ne verras pas un seul elfe ici qui le dénigrera gratuitement. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il fait pour nous au quotidien. Et même si certains se plaignent et déplorent son goût pour la fête, je suis certaine que tout elfe sain d'esprit acquiescera quand tu leur demanderas s'ils sont heureux ici. Nous sommes protégés, entre nous, et aucune menace n'approche du royaume.

\- Sauf les araignées.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et finit par grimacer légèrement.

\- Je te l'accorde. Je ne comprends pas ce qui les attire. Mais bon, tant qu'elles ne sont pas un danger…

Elle empila la caisse sur les autres que nous avions rempli cet après-midi, puis elle poursuivit.

\- Il doit être méfiant. Il ne t'a jamais vu, tu es resté caché tout ce temps, il ne doit pas apprécier de ne pas être au courant. Il connait tout le monde ici. Ce doit être déroutant d'apprendre soudainement qu'un inconnu déambule dans la caverne depuis tant d'années.

\- Déroutant… Assez pour m'enfermer et me traiter comme un esclave ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Question de sécurité, j'imagine.

Elle plissa les yeux et déclara :

\- Imagine que tu sois un espion d'un autre royaume, glissé clandestinement parmi la population pendant des années, et que dès que tu mettras le pied dehors, on te sautera littéralement dessus pour t'arracher tout ce que tu sais à propos du royaume de la forêt.

La plaisanterie ne prit pas, mais elle réussit tout de même à me faire lever les yeux au ciel. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- On ne sait jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, vois plutôt ça comme une seconde chance ? Peut-être qu'il te laissera véritablement mener ta vie comme bon te semble si tu continues comme ça. Tu te débrouilles bien après tout.

\- Sauf qu'il n'en sait rien.

\- Détrompe-toi, il a des yeux partout, dit-elle en plissant les paupières à nouveau.

J'hochai la tête et laissai échapper un soupir. Elle était un poil barge mais je l'aimais bien, je crois. Cependant, sa remarque suivante me serra la gorge.

\- Ne le déteste pas, il ne fait que son devoir en tant que roi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

J'avais laissé passer ça entre mes lèvres sans pouvoir le retenir parce que tout d'un coup, le souvenir me faisait mal. Elle était en train de bouger une caisse quand elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si tu peux.

Je gardai le silence, n'osant pas la regarder. Cela allait sonner tellement stupide… Et je m'en rendais seulement compte. Je le haïssais injustement, en partie, et je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement parce que, oui, ça me faisait toujours mal.

\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'être aussi naïf.

Elle ne parut pas énervée mais intriguée. Elle me donnait presque l'impression d'être inquiète. J'osai enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- On ne promet pas à un enfant que son père reviendra vivant d'une guerre. On ne fait pas une telle promesse. Jamais.

Je me sentis trembler. Je ne savais dire si je tremblais de rage ou de douleur, mais c'était insupportable de ressasser soudainement tous les souvenirs et toutes les pensées. La fermière paraissait profondément troublée par cette révélation. Je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard et détournai les yeux. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais je crois qu'il fallait que ça sorte et que je m'en débarrasse. Elle soupira profondément, reposa sa caisse, et s'approcha de moi. Elle posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Hors de question.

Je la sentis hésiter à garder sa main là mais elle ne bougea pas. Je n'aimais pas la tristesse dans ses yeux, et en même temps, je lui étais redevable parce que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ma peine en dehors de ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sais que je suis mal placée pour te dire ce que tu as à faire alors je te donnerai juste un conseil. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Je gardai le silence, essayant lentement de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et acquiesçait finalement. Je n'avais rien à y perdre, même si je luttais toujours contre les émotions en moi.

\- Ne reste pas avec une telle rancœur en toi. En parler directement avec lui serait le mieux.

\- Je ne peux pas, dis-je tristement. Mon père n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il le considère comme un traître parce que j'existe.

La fermière parut comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir car son emprise sur mon épaule se fit un peu plus forte et elle esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Alors prouve-lui que tu as ta place ici. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire si tu veux retrouver une vie paisible.

\- Je sais…

\- Et évite de le contrarier davantage, dit-elle plus légèrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel malgré moi et finis par sourire. D'accord, sur ce coup, j'étais coupable. Quoi qu'elle ait pu me dire, je mis du temps à tout digérer. On ne peut pas subitement pardonner à quelqu'un qu'on a détesté toute sa vie, non ? Mais peu importait. Je devais me concentrer sur mon travail pour le moment.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, il me fut étonnamment plus facile d'obéir aux ordres des autres elfes et de subir les éventuelles moqueries. Je semblais m'être libéré d'un poids, et je commençais à me dire qu'il fallait bien que je gagne mon droit de vivre en paix. Néanmoins, je n'avais toujours pas revu Thranduil depuis tout ce temps, et je redoutais le face à face. Je ne voulais pas m'adoucir. Je ne voulais pas cesser de lui en vouloir. C'était une position agréable, n'est-ce pas ? C'était si facile de le blâmer encore et toujours et de faire de lui la source de tous mes problèmes. Mais je commençais à me sentir coupable quelque part. Pas pour beaucoup, évidemment mais au moins pour le fait qu'il m'oblige à faire le larbin tous les jours. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher de me tester. J'aurais sûrement fait de même. Surtout qu'autour de moi, tout le monde semblait parler de lui en bien. « Il vient nous voir en personne parfois. » disait l'elfe qui réceptionnait les livraisons, « Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur nos produits. » disait un vendeur sur les étals du marché, ou encore « Il nous débarrasse des parasites dans ton genre. » pestait le garde affecté à la surveillance des clefs de la prison. Bon, d'accord, la dernière n'était pas très gratifiante pour moi, mais au moins, elle témoignait d'une certaine sécurité.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine, je fus surpris de ne retrouver personne devant les portes de la salle du trône : ni elfe pour m'emmener, ni garde. Incertain, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et fis quelques pas vers l'entrée. Une voix m'appela.

\- Êldaw Esteladan ?

Je me retournai. Un garde venait de déboucher d'un couloir.

\- Le roi n'est pas ici. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je marchai donc sur ses talons. Intrigué, je dus me retenir de poser des questions. C'était inhabituel, mais après tout, cela ne devrait faire que se terminer comme toutes les autres journées. On m'emmena dans une partie de la caverne réservée à la garde. Espérant apercevoir Tauriel, je la cherchai des yeux. En vain.

Le garde s'arrêta et me fis attendre devant une salle où je vis s'entretenir le roi, le prince, ainsi que deux autres soldats. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent aux ordres et quittèrent la salle, nous passant devant. Thranduil observait une carte déroulée sous ses yeux où plusieurs délimitations semblaient avoir été tracées. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires. Thranduil s'adressa à son fils à voix baissa. Ce dernier acquiesça à son tour et prit congé. En arrivant à ma hauteur, son regard devant soudain froid et méfiant. J'haussai un sourcil provocateur, par réflexe. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Vraiment, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait contre moi mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter, surtout qu'à lui, son comportement était véritablement injustifié.

\- Êldaw, avance s'il te plait.

D'accord, ça, c'était improbable. Trop de politesse en une seule fois. Le garde déserta son poste, sa mission menée à bien. Quant à moi, je tournai mon regard vers le roi et pénétrai dans la pièce. Celui-ci leva les yeux de la carte.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais du bon travail.

J'eus envie de lever les yeux au ciel. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il était surpris ? J'avais pourtant bien faire comprendre que j'étais sacrément bien déterminé à lui prouver qu'il avait tort de me sous-estimer.

\- Les artisans ont l'air satisfait.

Cette remarque me fit prendre conscience qu'il devait très certainement suivre mes moindres faits et gestes. Peut-être même que, tous les jours, la personne pour qui je travaillais venait lui faire un rapport détaillé…

\- Evidemment qu'ils sont satisfaits. Sarnas vous avait bien dit que j'étais efficace.

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

\- Je n'allais pas décevoir sa Majesté tout de même.

A mon grand étonnement, malgré ses sourcils froncés, je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la carte.

\- Nous avons eu des problèmes dernièrement.

Intrigué, je gardai le silence pour le laisser s'expliquer. En quoi cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec moi ? Allait-il me congédier pour me laisser travailler toute la journée à la forge ?

\- Les araignées ont déplacé leurs nids dans la forêt. Cela fait plus d'une semaine déjà que j'ai envoyé une équipe inspecter les lieux mais le nid d'origine n'est plus.

Subitement, je repensai à Tauriel. Elle devait très certainement faire partie de cette équipe et cela expliquait évidement sa soudaine absence. Thranduil attrapa un rouleau de parchemin sur la table et me le sentis.

\- Je veux que tu donnes ce message à l'archiviste. J'ai besoin de tout ce qu'il pourra trouver sur les araignées. Il faut que je me renseigne sur leur comportement. Je veux savoir pour quelle raison elles ont bougées et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se risqueraient aussi près du royaume.

Incertain, j'acquiesçai vaguement. Il releva la tête vers moi.

\- J'ai dû contrôler les opérations ces derniers jours mais à partir de maintenant tu vas obéir directement à mes ordres, c'est bien compris ?

C'était donc ça ? J'haussai les épaules et répondis, à moitié ironiquement :

\- Il sera fait selon la volonté du roi.

Il fronça encore une fois les sourcils suspicieusement et je le surpris à soupirer.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner à la forge. Nous aurons besoin de plus de flèches que ce que nous avons actuellement. Je ne veux pas que la garde se trouve dépourvue si elle se retrouve confrontée à une meute d'araignées.

La seule pensée sembla ne rien augurer de bon. Lui-même semblait incertain.

\- Demain, j'aurais besoin de toi toute la journée.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'informa.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Sarnas. Nous nous sommes arrangés.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ils avaient pu s'arranger, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser tout seul à faire autant de flèches, surtout que les flèches, c'était ma spécialité.

\- Il me faut passer en revue un bon nombre des artisans pour un inventaire complet. Il y a des différences dans le compte des tonneaux vides et il faut que je remédie au problème. Je dois savoir quels producteurs sont touchés et m'occuper de ça rapidement.

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu surpris. De un, parce qu'il faisait appel à moi pour l'accompagner toute la journée alors que, même si cela devait être un travail fastidieux, il fallait être attentif et certainement ne pas faire d'erreur dans la prise de notes, et enfin de deux parce qu'il faisait ça lui-même et ne déléguait pas la tâche à un de ses sujets.

\- Pourquoi personne d'autre ne le fait à votre place ?

Il me jeta un regard bizarre.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'un roi passe son temps assis sur son trône avec une couronne sur la tête à donner des ordres en attendant que tout le monde se plie en quatre ?

Je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas loin, et cela me donna envie de rire, mais j'étais trop pris au dépourvu pour ça. Aussi me permis-je d'être honnête. Enfin…

\- A peu près ?

Cette fois, se fut à lui de lever les yeux au ciel et je dus furieusement me retenir d'esquisser un sourire à l'idée d'avoir osé dire ça. Cependant, ce fut à lui d'afficher un sourire. Ce qui me désempara le plus fut que ce n'était pas de l'amusement dans ses traits, mais plutôt une certaine tristesse. Etait-il contrarié ? Déçu ? C'était difficile à dire.

\- Tu as vraiment une très basse opinion de moi.

Je gardai le silence. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été subitement percé à jour. Pire encore, je me sentais coupable que ce qu'il vienne de dire puisse se révéler vrai. En réalité, si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais avoué que mon opinion de lui avait bien changé ces derniers jours. Mais il était trop tôt pour l'admettre et j'étais déjà bien assez troublé pour ça. Il reporta son attention sur la carte sans attendre davantage de moi.

\- Allez, vas. L'archiviste aura besoin de toute la journée pour rassembler ce que j'ai demandé.

Je fus ainsi congédier. Et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi troublé devant lui. A l'évidence, je n'avais cessé de le juger sur la promesse naïve faite à un enfant et des paroles proférées sur un coup de tête. Il allait bien falloir que je finisse par jeter ma haine à la trappe, aussi difficile cela puisse être. Je savais qu'il regretterait ses paroles à la seconde où il apprendrait le nom de mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dénoncer ce dernier comme un vulgaire criminel. Il n'en avait jamais été un. A mes yeux, il était tout ce pour quoi je me battais encore. S'il avait vécu ici même, s'il avait suivi Thranduil à la guerre, s'il m'avait confié à Faelygriel et qu'un jour un elfe était venu m'offrir tout ce qu'il restait de lui (c'est-à-dire son collier), c'était qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons. D'un autre côté, Thranduil restait l'homme qui avait pris la vie de mon père. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que je le concevais. Même si j'avais tort. Et cela, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier aussi facilement. Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui était devenu un orphelin du jour au lendemain alors qu'il aurait dû grandir aux côtés de son père. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment aurait été ma vie si mon père avait survécu, mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cela n'aurait rien changé et je n'aurais jamais pu me présenter fièrement comme étant son fils. Peut-être même qu'il ne ressentirait aucune fierté à me voir dans ma situation actuelle : impudent, irrespectueux et arrêté sur mes idées.

En descendant les marches qui conduisaient aux archives, j'étais plongé dans une étrange confusion. Mes pensées n'étaient pas claires, ainsi n'écoutais-je même pas l'archiviste déblatérer sur les araignées une fois que je lui eus remis le message du roi. Je ne fis qu'attendre son autorisation pour m'en aller et ne m'attarda pas plus longtemps entre les immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin plus ou moins jaunis. Je ne pouvais compter que sur la forge pour me faire oublier mes réflexions et remplacer le martèlement de mes pensées par celui du métal.


	6. 5 - Missing Daggers

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **MISSING DAGGERS**

 **(Dagues Manquantes)**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais à mon poste. La veille avait été calme. Sarnas et moi avions bien avancé sur les flèches et il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire si ce n'était de nombreuses livraisons et prises de nouvelles commandes. Je n'étais pas rentré chez moi très tard le soir mais j'étais trop fatigué pour avoir envie de me faufiler dans mon passage secret. Et puis, je redoutais la capacité de mon propre cerveau à s'embarrasser de pensées paradoxales et confuses. Le point positif était que je me sentais reposé pour une fois. Quand je retrouvai le roi devant la salle du trône, je le vis s'entretenir avec la capitaine de la garde. Une bouffée d'espoir me parcourut mais je dus faire mon possible pour la réprimer. Son regard croisa le mien et nous n'eûmes rien d'autre à faire pour nous comprendre. Nous devions nous en tenir à nos règles habituelles dans ce genre de situations : faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'on ne se voit pas pendant longtemps. C'est pourquoi j'évitai soigneusement de la regarder, et elle dût certainement faire de même. Thranduil finit par acquiescer et elle s'éloigna après s'être incliné respectueusement. Au moins, elle, elle était capable de le faire. Aussitôt, le roi vint à ma rencontre. Il me tendit un carnet et de quoi écrire.

\- On va commencer tout de suite parce que ça risque d'être long. J'espère que tu as assez dormi parce que ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

Je l'avais presque insulté la veille et il s'inquiétait de mon sommeil ? J'allais finir par croire qu'il avait un grain. Je ne méritais certainement pas un traitement de faveur, aussi redoutais-je quelque vengeance durant la journée. Je remarquai qu'il avait abandonné son sceptre et avait troqué son habituelle couronne de branches entrelacées et de feuilles rougies contre un très mince diadème argenté. Aussi, au lieu de sa longue cape cuivrée portait-il une cape plus courte sur ses épaules d'un vert foncé qui s'accordait bien avec ses vêtements gris clair. Cela lui donnait un air étonnamment plus accessible. Je me surpris à penser que sa garde-robe devait être sacrément diverse et que tout lui allait bien. Il en imposait toujours, ça allait de soi, mais il n'avait pas cet air supérieur qu'il avait affiché lors de notre première entrevue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas trop ça.

Je balayai mes pensées et récupérai le carnet tandis que nous descendions dans les caves. Il me donna quelques instructions.

\- Nous allons commencer par recenser tous les départs en tonneaux de la semaine passée. Il faut que je note précisément combien sont partis et combien sont revenus en retour. Ensuite, nous devrons nous rendre chez les artisans pour savoir plus précisément qui a envoyé quoi, comment, et en quelle quantité. Je m'entretiendrai avec eux. Quant à toi, tu devras noter tous les chiffres et toutes les indications correspondantes. C'est bien compris ?

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur et cela ne m'avait pas l'air très compliqué. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que la quantité de tonneaux était énorme et qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'artisans impliqués dans l'opération. Il nous fallut déjà une bonne heure pour nous rendre aux caves et noter tous les chiffres soigneusement. Pour la suite ? Eh bien… Ce ne fut vraiment pas de tout repos. Des nombres dansaient dans ma tête dans tous les sens et j'avais l'impression de passer en revue toutes les boutiques et tous les étals du royaume : des poissons, encore des poissons, beaucoup de poissons, une quantité inimaginable de vin, des légumes en tous genres, du pain, des vêtements, etc. Nous passâmes la matinée entière sur les poissons et le vin. A l'heure du déjeuner, le roi me permit tout de même une pause et me laissa retourner manger chez ma tante. Parler aux habitants semblait le détendre. Il pouvait paraître préoccupé lorsque le sujet tournait autour des tonneaux manquants, mais quand un artisan commençait à discuter avec lui de choses et d'autres, il arborait un léger sourire et répondait même aux questions qui auraient pu le contrarier comme le problème des araignées des cueilleurs inquiets ou encore si les artisans allaient recevoir une compensation pour leur cargaison perdue.

Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère. Il paraissait l'être en tout cas, ce qui me surprenait grandement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment est-ce qu'il réussissait à garder son calme et rassurer tout le monde mais il semblait plutôt doué dans ce domaine. J'avais du mal avec ma propre rancœur à son égard. Peut-être que nous nous détestions injustement. Peut-être qu'après tout, comme m'avait dit la fermière, il ne me détestait pas et voulait simplement s'assurer de ma bonne volonté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous dûmes encore faire le tour de bien des artisans l'après-midi. Au bout de deux heures, je ressentais déjà fortement la fatigue dans mes jambes et j'en avais marre de gratter des chiffres, mais je ne lâchai pas. Si c'était encore une de ses « épreuves », il fallait bien que je lui tienne tête, non ? Sauf que je m'étais pas attendu ni à son revirement de comportement, ni à un trouble-fête indésirable de cette trempe. Nous en avions terminé avec un tailleur qui n'avait subi aucune perte et nous traversions désormais une grande galerie ouverte où de nombreux artisans avaient leurs étals. Thranduil était salué un peu dans tous les sens et faisait un signe de tête de temps à autre pour ne pas être irrespectueux. Il marchait devant moi quand je le vis tourner la tête.

\- Visiblement plus de peur que de mal. Il n'y a pas tant de perte en fin de compte.

\- Vous vous attendiez à plus ?

\- Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La femme d'un fermier est venue demander une audience et paraissait tellement désemparée que j'en ai déduit que ce devait être grave.

Evidemment, si tout le monde venait lui demander des comptes pour un tonneau égaré, il devait passer son temps à courir à droite et à gauche s'il tenait vraiment au bien-être de tous.

\- Je ne veux pas dire, me permis-je, mais si vous jugez bon de répondre à toutes les doléances, vous n'en avez pas fini de voir des elfes capricieux venir régler leurs problèmes à leur place.

Thranduil parut amusé. Il alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire franc qui me prit au dépourvu. Il salua un tenancier d'auberge puis ralentit un peu le pas pour arriver à ma hauteur.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi ce que je fais à tant d'importance ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Si je comprenais ? Un peu, mais je ne voyais pas la peine de s'investir autant pour quelques tonneaux perdus.

\- Être roi signifie que je dois prendre soin de mon peuple et écouter tout ce qu'ils ont à dire. Quand un roi n'écoute plus ses sujets, c'est là qu'il échoue.

Je ne me doutais pas un instant qu'il parlait de lui-même, aussi tombai-je des nues quand il reprit.

\- Nous avions jadis un marché avec les nains, comme tu as pu l'apprendre. Et j'ai été assez sot de ne pas tenter de rattraper les choses quand Thrór, le roi des nains à l'époque, a subitement rompu les échanges commerciaux. Je n'ai pas écouté les recommandations et j'ai ignoré les mises en danger. Aussi avons-nous beaucoup souffert du manque considérable d'armes et d'objets en métal que nous obtenions d'eux. Je ne savais pas si j'avais une chance de raisonner leur roi mais si j'avais écouté mes conseillers, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter ça. Oh, nous avons su nous adapter, bien entendu, mais ce fut très difficile pendant un certain temps.

Je l'écoutai sans faire de commentaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait une telle confession. Ce qui me dérangeait, surtout, était que je ne pouvais que compatir. Est-ce qu'il se jouait de moi et essayait de m'attendrir ? C'était une possibilité, mais j'en doutais fort. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de me dire tout ça s'il projetait de me bannir ? Malgré moi, je dus admettre qu'il faisait preuve d'honnêtement envers moi alors que je n'avais fait que le provoquer et le railler. Le plus insupportable dans tout ça fut qu'il m'accorda un regard appuyé qui avait comme une note de gravité.

\- Tu crois toujours qu'il faut que je reste assis à rien faire ?

Troublé, je m'évertuai à esquiver le sérieux de la question en faisant mine de plaisanter.

\- Si vous m'avez traîné avec vous toute la journée pour me prouver que vous ne restez pas assis à rien faire, c'était un peu inutile. Je m'en doutais déjà.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Au moins j'ai réussi à te convaincre.

\- Alors vous m'avez vraiment trainé ici pour ça ?

J'avais fait mine d'être outré. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Un silence passa entre nous. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais plus très à l'aise, même si marcher là au milieu des autres avait quelque chose d'agréable.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie ?

Aïe.

\- Ça peut se comprendre, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Aïe.

\- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été très fair-play avec toi.

Et voilà, j'avais réussi à le froisser. Le froisser ou le décevoir. La différence importait peu. J'avais fait quelque chose de travers, comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais plus coupable de le décevoir, ou surpris de comprendre que si je l'avais déçu, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas une si basse opinion de moi. Parce qu'il faut estimer un minimum quelqu'un pour qu'il arrive à nous décevoir. J'étais dérouté. Finalement, c'était ça alors… Il ne me détestait pas. Et moi, j'agissais comme un enfant gâté qui croit que tout est acquis. Heureusement, j'échappai à la nécessité de lui répondre car nous entrions à l'instant dans la boutique d'une forgeronne. Je saisis le carnet, me préparant à noter. C'était bien tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me rattraper.

\- Ah, votre majesté !

Elle avait une horrible voix criarde mais Thranduil ne cilla pas et la salua avec respect.

\- Haflîn[1].

\- Je le savais que ces poissonniers nous poseraient problème, je vous l'avais dit.

Elle allait enchainer mais le roi eut la présence d'esprit de parler avant elle.

\- Pouvons-nous voir les registres ?

\- Bien entendu !

Elle ouvrit un lourd ouvrage et en tourna les pages d'un geste vif.

\- Il nous manque toute une commande ! Je suis certaine que ces hommes du lac nous volent. Ils font leurs petites courbettes, tous gentils, mais ils profitent de nos richesses comme des insectes.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable. Heureusement que j'avais fini auprès de Sarnas… Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la manière dont Thranduil gardait son calme et un air préoccupé.

\- Les poignards, disparus ! Et le bois que je devais recevoir ? Disparu ! répéta-t-elle.

\- J'entends bien.

La fameuse Haflîn posa subitement les yeux sur moi.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

Son ton était condescendant. Je pris exemple sur le roi et m'évertuai à garder mon calme, sauf que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle remarque ma différence physique aussi rapidement.

\- Un semi-elfe ! Vous trimballez un semi-elfe dans ma boutique ?!

Je dus serrer les dents et je crois que Thranduil comprit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille car il essaya de détourner la situation.

\- Il prend juste des notes. Puis-je voir-

\- Des notes ?! le coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer ? Sortez-le-moi d'ici !

Bordel. Je n'allais pas rester calme très longtemps. J'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait tellement fort que tout le quartier allait être au courant. Voyant que Thranduil n'agissait pas, elle s'arrêta de tourner les pages et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi !

\- Il est ici sous mes ordres, déclara le roi un peu plus fermement, mais toujours avec une bonne dose de calme et restant concentré sur sa mission ici.

\- Sous vos ordres ? Et vous croyez que ça obéit ?! Ce ne sont que de vulgaires-

\- Les registres, je vous prie.

Cette fois, il avait pris une voix sans détour. C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose et les traits de son visage commençait à laisser paraître une certaine impatience. On aurait dit qu'il était contrarié. Quant à moi, qui avait commençait à véritablement m'échauffé, je me retrouvai troublé de constater qu'il ne la laissait pas me railler selon ses envies. Elle recommença à tourner les pages. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

\- Non mais je vous jure. Et puis quoi encore ? Vous allez engager des gobelins ? Je suis certaine que ce parasite vous poignardera à la moindre occasion ! Regardez-moi ce-

\- Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, vous allez devoir vous en prendre à moi car nulle autre que moi-même n'a pris la décision de l'amener ici.

Elle se figea, clairement outrée par le comportement de son souverain. Moi-même, alors que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, me retrouvai complètement pris au dépourvu en le voyant l'interrompre ainsi. Il semblait avoir perdu son calme. Haflîn nous regarda tour à tour, le roi et moi, comme si elle était incapable d'imaginer qu'on puisse se permettre une chose pareille dans sa boutique. Thranduil laissa alors échapper un soupir et me jeta un regard contrarié.

\- Va attendre dehors.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je m'étais cru paralysé par la colère, mais mon corps bougea de lui-même et m'amena en-dehors de la boutique de la forgeronne. Je dus inspirer profondément et tenter de me refroidir les idées me ce n'était pas mince affaire. C'était la première fois que l'on me parlait aussi mal, si on omettait le garde de la cave qui m'avait supervisé un jour, et je dois dire qu'elle avait joué avec mes nerfs. Je dus m'éloigner un peu pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle vociférait de sa voix détestable. Une voix masculine s'éleva du porche de la boutique.

\- Pardonne-moi, garçon. Elle n'est pas facile à vivre.

Je relevai la tête. Ce devait être son mari avec un tablier et un marteau à la main.

\- Ne te fais pas tout une histoire de ce qu'elle dit. Elle perd un peu la tête parfois.

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un s'excuse à sa place. Je gardai le silence pour ne rien dire de blessant. Heureusement pour moi, Thranduil ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Quand il passa le seuil de la porte, il eut clairement l'air exaspéré.

\- Note. Une douzaine de poignards perdus, plus un collier en argent. Mais ça, je doute grandement qu'elle l'ait mis dans un tonneau.

Je m'exécutai et notai aussi ce qu'il avait dit ensuite pour bien faire. Je gardai un instant les yeux baissés sur les notes avant de détourner le regard et d'observer les boutiques à l'autre bout de l'allée. Quand il se remit en route en direction du prochain artisan, visiblement décidé à poursuivre comme si de rien n'était, je le suivis et nous demeurâmes tous deux silencieux. La prise de notes se poursuivit encore pendant une bonne heure, quand il m'annonça que nous avions fini et me somma de le suivre. Je devinai qu'il m'emmenait de nouveau à proximité des allées des gardes, mais au lieu de ça, nous tournâmes dans un chemin encadré d'un côté par la paroi de la caverne, de l'autre par une sorte d'entrelacs de bois qui laissait voir un dédale d'escaliers, montant, descendants, ainsi que de chemin allant d'un sens ou dans l'autre. J'étais intrigué mais je ne demandai pas pour autant où nous allions. Je continuai cependant d'observer les environs. Je vis la salle du trône plus loin, en bas, à l'ouest, et plus près, à peu près au même niveau, une grande place qui semblait être utilisée pour les fêtes.

Arrivé à hauteur d'un couloir large mais discret, il pénétra dans la première salle creusée à même le mur. Je pus aussitôt comprendre que ce devait être une sorte de bibliothèque privée. Le plafond était haut, de grandes fenêtres avaient été taillées dans la paroi, laissant passer la lumière à travers des feuillages épars. Nous devions nous trouver dans la partie la plus haute de la caverne pour que cela soit possible… De grandes bibliothèques avaient été créées à même le mur, comme une demi-sphère faite uniquement de livres. Il y en avait même au-dessus de la porte. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau taillé dans un bois clair, ainsi qu'une chaise au dossier confortable dont l'extrémité me faisait penser aux branches de la couronne que le roi portait habituellement.

Il se dirigea vers la table et tira plusieurs parchemins à lui, puis il me fit signe d'approcher.

\- Puis-je avoir le carnet ?

Je le lui tendis puis posai le crayon sur la table, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici. Il voulait peut-être que je l'aide davantage. Après tout, il n'était pas tard.

\- Il va falloir que je vérifie tout ça ce soir.

Il semblait concentré sur les données qu'il avait sous les yeux et je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Finalement, il laissa échapper un sourire et se redressa.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, intervins-je immédiatement.

J'avais médité sur quoi dire tout le long du chemin, sans savoir si j'allais trouver le bon moment pour m'exprimer, mais le fait qu'il s'excuse semblait totalement injuste et m'avait décidé. Il en parut troublé mais ne laissa pas tomber pour autant. J'essayai de m'expliquer avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Je savais que cela pourrait arriver et c'est comme ça.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'argument. Je trouvai juste complètement injuste qu'il m'ait écarté de la situation alors que j'étais ici justement parce que j'étais un hybride. Il ne pouvait pas tester mes limites tout en refusant que j'y sois confronté. Visiblement, lui en avait une toute autre idée.

\- Je t'ai entrainé avec moi. Je suis le seul à blâmer.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation mais de la mienne. J'ai peut-être ignoré, à tort, que tu pouvais être la cible de tels propos alors que tu n'es pas là pour te faire insulter au point d'avoir envie de partir d'ici mais bien pour prouver que tu sais t'intégrer.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et, craignant de ne pas s'être fait bien comprendre, rajouta :

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas aux autres de t'accepter. Même si, enfin… Il vaut mieux.

Je restai sans voix. Etait-ce sa façon de s'excuser ? Je devais paraître perdu car il releva un regard incertain sur moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. J'avais juste la certitude de ne pas avoir été honnête. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de rester dans cette pièce encore très longtemps. Je me contentai du silence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le perçoive de manière négative mais je ne trouvai rien à répondre qui égalerait sa sincérité. Ou peut-être que si, mais il m'épargna le besoin de répondre.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide.

Il essaya un sourire. Je ne sus comment je devais me sentir.

\- Tu peux rentrer te reposer, je vais devoir démêler le problème des tonneaux seul désormais.

Et maintenant, une tentative d'humour ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ravalai lentement ma salive et soupirai malgré moi. Non, je n'avais vraiment pas été fair-play, moi non plus.

\- Vous êtes loin d'être un mauvais roi.

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard. Je m'inclinai respectueusement et pris congé sans attendre son autorisation. J'avais besoin de fuir, je crois. Je n'avais pas été capable de soutenir son regard et d'être pleinement sincère. Je me sentais profondément idiot. Ma seule consolation était que, pour une fois, j'avais fait preuve de respect et j'avais réussi à mettre ma rancœur de côté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça sachant à quel point je pouvais être borné.

Je descendis les étages comme si j'avais peur d'être rattrapé ou de revenir sur mes paroles. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais on ne savait jamais. Il m'était trop souvent arrivé d'être de mauvaise foi ces derniers temps pour que je tente le diable. J'avais le souffle court quand j'atteignis des lieux plus familiers. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Il était trop tôt pour ça. Je ne voulais croiser ni Sarnas ni Faelygriel. Ainsi, en arrivant à proximité du passage secret, je songeai à m'y engouffrer. J'hésitai. Au pire, ça me ferait prendre l'air. Je finis par me décider en arrivant juste devant. Par précaution, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, puis je me glissai à l'intérieur. Je fus reconnaissant envers moi-même d'avoir eu l'idée de fixer un crochet sur la paroi du tunnel. Je n'avais qu'à y accrocher un carquois et un arc et je ne serais jamais à court de flèches.

J'étais en train de décrocher ce dernier et le passer à mon épaule quand j'entendis des bruits de pas rapidement suivi d'une voix. Une lumière me parvint de là où je venais d'entrer. J'avais commencé à me figer quand je vis le visage de la capitaine de la garde.

\- Êldaw, attends.

\- Tauriel ?

Elle semblait avoir le souffle court. Je l'interrogeai du regard alors qu'elle s'approchait.

\- Je t'ai vu redescendre des appartements du roi. Je me doutais bien que tu passerais par ici. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

La question me prit au dépourvu mais j'étais bien trop heureux de la revoir. Je gardai le silence le temps qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur et fronçai les sourcils avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu files en douce hors du royaume pendant quoi ? Deux semaines ? Et même pas un bonjour ?

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me donna une tape en me dépassant.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué.

Je laissai échapper un rire léger et la suivit vers l'extérieur. Un sourire resta sur mes lèvres mais finit par s'effacer en repensant à sa question laissée en suspens. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là-haut ? Je tentais de m'excuser d'être un idiot sans parvenir à le dire à haute voix ? Du beau travail. Une fois à l'air libre, j'inspirai profondément. Il n'y avait rien de mieux après être resté aussi longtemps enfermé. Je n'avais pas eu de temps pour moi ces derniers temps. Je pouvais me permettre de grappiller une petite heure de liberté bien méritée.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

Elle s'était assise sur une épaisse branche qui dépassait pratiquement du pied d'un arbre et plissa les yeux dans ma direction, essayant de savoir si je plaisantais ou non. J'avais du mal à plaisanter, pour tout avouer. Elle finit par sourire, certainement attendrie. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être sincère quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Alors bon, aussi rare que cela puisse être, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'en profiter un peu. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais l'envie de tirer à l'arc ne me vint pas. Au lieu de ça, je jetai un vague regard aux cibles et préférai m'asseoir aux côtés de ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors comme ça ces araignées vous donnent du fil à retordre ?

\- Je ne t'en parle même pas… Une horreur.

\- Thranduil m'a dit. Il parait qu'elles ont quitté leur nid d'origine.

Elle me lança un regard étrange. Elle garda le silence un instant avant de me narguer.

\- Thranduil ? Tu parles au roi maintenant ? J'ai loupé quelque chose, là.

\- En même temps, comment veux-tu que je l'évite ? Je suis obligé de lui obéir.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai entendu des gardes parler de toi. Visiblement il a fait de toi son larbin ?

J'avais envie de répondre par la positive mais après une telle journée, c'était difficile de dire du mal de lui. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

\- Il m'a envoyé à gauche et à droite pendant un certain temps. Aider les artisans, aider la garde, peu importe. Au moins je sers à quelque chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut prouver ?

Elle semblait avoir du mal à comprendre. Je laissai échapper un soupir et regardai un écureuil s'aventurer au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin.

\- Il dit que je dois faire mes preuves.

Je ne savais pas si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit mais je ne voyais pas comment dire ça autrement.

\- Au moins je ne suis ni condamné à rejoindre Bourg-du-Lac à pied ni enfermé dans une cellule.

\- Hm.

Elle parut réfléchir à la situation.

\- Et tu survis ?

Elle était bien la seule à savoir à quelle point j'avais pu haïr l'elfe. J'étais troublé que mon idée de lui ait autant changé en quelques jours seulement.

\- Ça va.

Je fixai toujours l'écureuil quand celui-ci grimpa à l'écorce à toute vitesse et disparu dans les branches. Quand je relevai les yeux vers Tauriel, je ne pus que constater ses sourcils froncés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je ne suis pas non plus obligé de travailler du matin au soir sans interruption et d'aller dormir en prison la nuit. Il me laisse travailler à la forge la plupart du temps et je dors chez Faelygriel.

Elle semblait un peu étonnée, mais elle ne releva pas. Je m'obligeai donc à répondre à la question laissée en suspens pour ne pas qu'elle trouve à redire de mes silences.

\- Aujourd'hui, on a dû aller voir du monde pour comptabiliser les allers et venues des tonneaux. Il parait qu'il y a un problème avec ça, et puis, comme il garde tous ses papiers dans sa bibliothèque, il m'a fait monter déposer le carnet.

\- Je vois.

Un silence passa entre nous. Je sentis qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire mais attendit qu'elle parle sans que je ne la force. Nous savions, à force de nous fréquenter, que nous n'étions pas du genre à nous cacher quelque chose et que nous finissions toujours par aborder un sujet quand nous en sentions le besoin.

\- Il ne sait toujours pas pour ton père ?

\- Non.

J'avais été un peu brusque. Un autre silence passa puis elle changea de sujet.

\- J'espère que tu n'en prends pas plein la figure…

Décidément, on était sur des sujets joyeux. Je choisis d'être honnête avec elle. Il fallait bien que je sois honnête avec quelqu'un.

\- Ça pourrait être pire. Je m'y attendais, mais c'est supportable. Il faut juste que j'évite de casser le nez de quelqu'un.

\- J'imagine oui.

Une nuée d'oiseaux passa au-dessus de nos têtes dans un joyeux piaillement. D'une main, je jouais inconsciemment avec les flèches dans mon carquois. Je savais que je n'étais pas assez concentré pour tirer pour l'instant mais l'envie commençait à me titiller gentiment. Au lieu de ça, à force de parler de Thranduil, je fus de nouveau troublé, et je crois que ma confidente le perçut, car je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Est-ce que je pouvais me confier ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une question de confiance sur le coup. J'étais plutôt incertain. J'avais cru en quelque chose pendant des années, et cette croyance commençait à s'effriter parce qu'elle ne tenait que sur des rumeurs infondées et des non-dits. J'inspirai profondément.

\- Tauriel ?

\- Hm ?

Elle attendit patiemment que je trouve comment formuler la question. J'avais la gorge serrée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me mettait dans un tel état. Peut-être parce que je devais me remettre en cause, et que je devais voir les choses différemment, mais c'était loin d'être facile.

\- J'ai toujours cru avoir une bonne raison de le détester. Disons que j'ai toujours une bonne raison, m'irritai-je quelque peu, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours cru être en droit de le détester sans jamais que ça ne me pose problème et… Enfin…

Je soupirai avec force. C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était plus facile de le détester quand je ne savais pas qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

J'avais du mal à le regarder. J'avais les yeux qui brûlaient. Après tout, j'avais passé deux semaines sans savoir comment exprimer mes émotions, à tout emmagasiner sans jamais avoir l'occasion de tout relâcher. Il était possible que je craque un peu. De la peine d'avoir perdu ma mère, j'étais passé à la rage de me retrouver devant l'homme que je détestais de tout mon cœur, puis à la culpabilité en me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas la personne que je pensais, il fallait bien que ça arrive… Je sentis sa main glisser sur mes épaules puis remonter dans mes cheveux. Un léger soupir lui échappa. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle regardait le ciel, je crois. Elle ne trouvait visiblement rien à redire. Ce n'était pas grave, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de réponse mais seulement d'une oreille et d'une épaule.

\- Je me sens stupide.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, espèce d'idiot.

Elle eut le don de me faire rire.

\- Tu vois !

Elle me donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

\- Et n'écoute pas tout ce que je dis.

Elle hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je trouvai cela particulièrement amusant venant d'elle. Je devais être drôlement à bout. Au bout d'un moment de silence seulement dérangé par la brise, elle se mit à balancer lentement ses jambes dans le vide. Cela avait dû me faire du bien de parler, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, je me décidai à descendre de la branche et tirer à l'arc. Au bout de deux flèches, Tauriel et moi reprîmes notre lot de conversation habituel. J'avais vraiment l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu, et ça me permit de me refroidir la tête. Oh, pas que je savais exactement quoi dire, quoi penser et quoi ressentir, mais je me sentais moins dans le besoin immédiat de traiter tout ça, et j'arrivais à relativiser. Je ne le détestais pas. Bien. Peut-être que je finirai par pouvoir retrouver mon quotidien. Je semblais avoir mes chances. J'avais perdu ma mère, mais j'avais désormais d'elle ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin : sa lettre. Quant à moi, il fallait peut-être que je me montre plus raisonnable et que j'essaye moins de tout cacher à tout le monde. Un peu de sincérité ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis, j'en étais venu à penser que Thranduil ne méritait définitivement pas toutes ses années passées à me haïr, même pour une promesse brisée… Même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre et que je n'avais pas fini de me débattre avec cette rancœur.

* * *

\- Père ?

\- Legolas ?

Thranduil releva la tête de ses notes et des archives et regarda son fils. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la bibliothèque et attendait visiblement d'être vu pour entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha de la table.

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Non, j'ai presque fini.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh, les problèmes habituels. Un souci dans les échanges par la rivière. D'ailleurs, si possible, j'aimerais que tu ailles jeter un coup d'œil demain. Il semble que des tonneaux disparaissent comme par magie et je n'aime pas ça. Il vaut mieux que cela soit régler rapidement. Certains commencent à se plaindre et à me faire des réclamations.

Legolas acquiesça. Son père comprit rapidement que quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Il hésita un instant de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de l'hybride ?

\- Êldaw ?

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait parler que de lui, évidemment.

\- Sachant qu'il ne pose pas de problème, j'envisage de le laisser vivre ici. Je ne vois rien qui me motive à refuser.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Thranduil fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit une explication plus claire. Il n'appréciait pas que son fils lui cache ainsi des choses. Cela arrivait bien trop souvent ses derniers temps, surtout quand il s'agissait de Tauriel, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'étale à d'autres sujets.

\- Les gens n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier et je pense qu'il ne fera que nous importuner et créer des problèmes. S'il en vient aux mains avec un elfe…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Il est respectueux et sait se maîtriser. Et de toute manière, si tu ne le savais pas déjà, il est l'assistant du forgeron qui fournit les armes aux gardes.

\- Il peut facilement être remplacé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… J'ai entendu les gardes et les artisans le railler et-

\- Oui, je me doute, Legolas.

Le roi soupira et reposa ses yeux sur les papiers devant lui.

\- On entend bien plus souvent les insultes que les compliments. Il est toujours plus facile de railler. Si tu avais entendu ce que j'avais entendu, tu saurais qu'il fait de son mieux et que les elfes qu'il a aidés sont satisfaits.

Un silence passa entre eux. Legolas n'aimait décidément pas ça, et Thranduil put le devina.

\- Ce que j'en comprends, cependant, c'est que tu ne sembles pas le porter dans ton cœur.

Il releva ses yeux sur son fils. Celui-ci dût se sentir contrarié car il fronça légèrement les sourcils sans répondre. Son père était calme et se contentait de le regarder.

\- Y-a-t-il une raison pour cela ?

La réponse se fit attendre mais elle fut honnête.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le roi le gratifia d'un demi-sourire. Il devait avouer que c'était bien peu d'explication pour une telle prise de position à l'égard de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait dû faire que croiser. Il reporta son attention sur les nombres inscrits sur le carnet.

\- Fais sa connaissance. Il pourrait te surprendre.

La proposition ne l'enchanta visiblement pas. Thranduil savait déjà que continuer une telle discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Ils faisaient un beau trio de bornés à eux trois.

\- Occupe-toi de demander à quelqu'un de faire remonter ce que j'ai demandé à l'archiviste. Tu veux bien ?

Il surprit son fils à soupirer mais celui-ci se garda de discuter sa demande et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le roi avait du mal à comprendre comment son fils pouvait sembler détester Êldaw autant mais s'il ne donnait pas ses raisons, il lui serait difficile de deviner. Quoi que son fils puisse penser, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper de ça pour le moment. Aussi retourna-t-il aux registres de la cave.

* * *

[1] Haf- : être assis, siéger Lîn : étang / Littéralement : siéger sur un étang


	7. 6 - Arrow In Troubled Waters

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **ARROW IN TROUBLED WATERS**

 **(Flèche en eaux troubles)**

Le lendemain matin, j'avais déjà récupéré de la longue journée de la veille. Bon, j'avais peut-être quelques courbatures dans les jambes, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je ne savais par quel miracle, je crois que j'avais fait un rêve cette nuit-là. J'étais dans la forêt. Pour le reste, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. J'entendais la brise caresser les feuilles des arbres, le vol quasi silencieux des oiseaux un peu plus loin et quelqu'un appelait mon prénom quelque part. Je ne me souviens pas de la voix.

Je mis debout sans réfléchir et enfilai une chemise propre. J'attrapai un veston de cuir noir et allai attraper mon carquois quand je me ravisai. L'habitude m'avait devancé mais je devais me mettre en tête que je ne devais non me rendre à la forge mais dans la salle du trône. Je sortis de ma chambre et fut surpris de voir ma tante déjà réveillée.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, bonjour Êldaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle était en train de rassembler des affaires dans un panier.

\- Une amie à moi a besoin d'un coup de main vu qu'elle a peur de s'aventurer dehors pour la cueillette. Elle a décidé qu'elle pourrait combler le manque de nourriture en allant à la rivière pêcher un peu. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion d'aller l'aider.

\- Bonne idée, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je servirai à quelque chose moi aussi, puisque tu passes ton temps à aider tout le monde à ce que Menelûr[1] m'a dit.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Hey, c'est parce que j'y suis obligé.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un sourire triste.

\- Je sais bien…

\- Bah, si ça te fait plaisir.

En voyant mon sourire, ce fut à elle de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu es de bien bonne humeur ce matin.

J'eus un rictus amusé et m'approchait d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

Elle eut beau me lancer un regard étrange, elle avait cessé d'avoir l'air triste. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand elle m'interpela.

\- Attends un peu !

Je me retournai et eus tout juste le temps de réagir. Heureusement que j'avais de bons réflexe. J'attrapai le morceau de pain au vol.

\- Ne pars jamais le ventre vide, espèce d'irresponsable.

\- Merci !

Je lui fis un signe de la main et disparus derrière la porte. Ma bonne humeur me surprenant moi aussi, je dois dire. Certes, j'avais bien dormi, pour une fois, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me donner le sourire. Je crois que je commençais à me dire que j'avais véritablement des chances de reprendre une vie normale et que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement. Je pouvais bien subir ça encore une ou deux semaines si en fin de compte cela me permettait de me balader dans le royaume libéré de la crainte qu'on ne découvre mon hybridité et dans l'appréhension de croiser le roi.

Lorsque je parvins à la salle du trône, les gardes me laissèrent entrer sans rien dire. Je remarquai cependant que plusieurs elfes attendaient sur le côté, formant comme une ligne. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient là mais j'espérai que je n'avais rien avoir à faire avec tout ça.

Je m'arrêtai non loin du seuil des portes lorsque je vis un elfe qui s'adressait à Thranduil. Il m'était impossible de ne pas entendre leur conversation, aussi me contentai-je d'être discret et de ne pas les déranger. L'elfe semblait avoir un problème avec un effondrement. Je compris qu'un tunnel que certains empruntaient pour se rendre dans un champ à l'extérieur s'était effondré durant la nuit et qu'il leur faudrait désormais libérer rapidement l'accès s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à travailler de ce côté de la forêt. Thranduil ordonna immédiatement qu'on y affecte des gardes et qu'on mobilise ceux qui se porteraient volontaire pour aider. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse trouver beaucoup de personnes acceptant du travail supplémentaire, c'est pourquoi je fus surpris d'apprendre que l'homme avait déjà trouvé de nombreux camarades pour l'aider. Finalement, il remercia le roi et s'en alla, ne remarquant qu'à peine ma présence. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle, Thranduil me fit signe d'approcher. J'inclinai vaguement la tête pour le saluer, histoire de faire preuve d'un peu de respect, et il sembla apprécier mon geste car il esquissa un sourire avant de m'informer.

\- Je dois écouter les doléances aujourd'hui. Tu veux y prendre part ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il me propose ça alors je ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un note ce que j'octroie à mes sujets. Il me faut garder des traces si je veux pouvoir savoir combien de gardes je peux assigner à chacun et si je peux me permettre ou non des hommes là où il y a uniquement besoin de main d'œuvre, sachant que j'ai déjà envoyé certains se charger de notre problème de tonneaux disparus.

\- Vous avez trouvé d'où ça venait alors ?

\- Pas encore. Mais il s'avère qu'une partie des objets manquent bel et bien. J'ai ordonné à ce qu'on longe la rivière pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un problème de ce côté.

Cela me parut juste.

\- Alors ? Tu veux voir comment je gère les caprices de mon peuple ?

Je savais qu'il plaisantait en disant cela. Il ne faisait que reprendre mes mots. Amusé, je pris le carnet qu'il me tendit.

\- Je ne crois pas que votre peuple serait très content de savoir que vos considérez ses besoins comme des caprices.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait cependant un sourire, aussi ne pus-je retenir moi-même un sourire en coin. Il me désigna le bas des marches qui montaient jusqu'à son trône.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux.

Si ça durait longtemps, mieux valait s'asseoir. Un elfe entra. Puis un second. Et encore un. Toute la file qui attendait dehors passa sous les yeux du roi et chacun fit part de ses doléances. Parfois il ne s'agissait que d'une revendication banale, parfois une autorisation pour ouvrir un nouvel échange commercial avec un artisan de l'extérieur, plus rarement, il s'agissait de problèmes importants comme le manque d'une certaine ressource ou la maladie qui avait emporté quelqu'un. D'accord, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde qui avait besoin de beaucoup de choses et je n'étais pas prêt de vouloir devenir roi à la place du roi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais appliqué à prendre des notes du début à la fin. Je n'allais quand même pas bâcler mon travail maintenant, et puis, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je devais surtout écouter, et gribouiller quelques indications à l'occasion. J'avais connu pire ces dernières semaines.

Quand le dernier elfe eut quitté la salle et que les gardes refermèrent les grandes portes, Thranduil se laissa aller contre son trône et je crus le voir soupirer bien que je n'en sois pas sûr. Je posai le carnet sur la marche au-dessus de moi et m'étirai. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'attendait certainement à ce que je fasse une remarque pour le rassurer sur ce que je pensais. Après tout, il avait l'air d'être anxieux à l'idée que je puisse penser qu'il ne savait pas régner, ce qui avait été clairement démenti ces derniers jours. Je devais avouer, je commençais presque à éprouver un semblant d'admiration à son égard. Il écoutait tout le monde, il allait voir directement ceux dans le besoin, il réglait les problèmes lui-même quand il le pouvait, et il ne laissait jamais une situation empirer. En même temps, cela faisait maintenant bien des années qu'il était roi. Devoir remplacer son père sur le trône si jeune… Je pensai soudainement à mon propre père et m'obligeai à lancer la conversation pour éviter ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites…

Quand je relevai la tête, je vis qu'il m'interrogeait du regard, plus curieux que méfiant désormais.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'écouter tout ça tous les jours.

Il esquissa un sourire et abandonna son sceptre contre la paroi de bois.

\- Je te l'accorde, il faut de la patience.

\- Pas que.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Non, pas que, en effet.

Visiblement, il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Je devais au moins lui accorder qu'il se débrouillait foutrement bien. Mais c'était autre chose de l'avouer encore une fois à haute voix depuis mon aveu de la veille. Je me contentai de jeter un coup d'œil aux notes.

\- Tous ces gens, hier, et maintenant eux aujourd'hui… Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez gérer tous ces problèmes.

\- Ça s'apprend. Et c'est aussi une question de confiance.

Je relevai le regard vers lui. Je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Aussi m'éclaira-t-il en constatant mon incompréhension.

\- Passer du temps avec les gens, apprendre à les connaître, les écouter, essayer de les aider comme je peux, ce n'est pas vain. Tu peux n'y voir que le travail d'un souverain qui est de s'occuper de ses sujets, mais c'est aussi comme cela qu'on construit une relation de confiance. Être roi ne se résume pas à exercer une autorité supérieure. Que ferait un roi sans son peuple ? Je ne veux pas être roi des cendres. Si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je sais qu'au moment venu, tous seront là quand j'aurai besoin d'aide à mon tour.

\- Vous, avoir besoin d'aide ?

J'avais posé la question sur le ton de l'ironie, les sourcils froncés et un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur moi, incertain, avant de plisser légèrement les yeux.

\- Crois-le ou non, oui, il m'arrive d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Passé la plaisanterie, il redevint plus sérieux, presque grave.

\- Que ferais-je, par exemple, si les gobelins décidaient subitement de se soulever contre nous et que personne ne voulait prendre les armes à mes côtés parce que je les aurais délaissés le reste du temps ? Peut-être qu'ils défendraient le royaume eux-mêmes, ils en sont bien capable, mais je serais alors ignoré et personne ne serait là pour les unir.

Il dût décréter ne pas avoir été assez clair, car il ajouta :

\- Un vieil ami à moi m'a un jour dit que le roi n'était pas celui dont la parole était raison et doctrine, mais celui en qui le peuple croyait et était prêt à placer leur vie entre ses mains dans des heures plus sombres.

D'accord, il avait gagné un point. Je soupirai et attrapai le carnet abandonné sur la marche.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas que des amis comme ça. Vous devez vous ennuyer si tout le monde parle en alexandrin.

Il laissa échapper un rire, ce qui me surprit. Je ne pus retenir un sourire moi-même quand je me relevai pour lui rendre le carnet. Il posa ses yeux sur moi tandis que j'avais la main tendue dans sa direction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouvai son regard un peu étrange.

\- Non, heureusement.

Je crois que je dus me retenir de froncer les sourcils. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui montrer de la suspicion maintenant ? Il prit le carnet et le pose sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- J'ai conscience qu'il est tôt mais nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui et Sarnas va avoir besoin de toi après la journée d'hier.

Il n'avait pas tort. Thranduil sortit de l'intérieur de sa cape un petit rouleau de parchemin cacheté.

\- Tu veux bien lui donner ça ? Ce sont les instructions précises de la commande que je lui ai passé pour la garde.

J'acquiesçai respectueux, prenant le rouleau, puis sortis de la salle à mon tour. Le roi était de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et moi de même. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. S'il m'était possible de me contenter de travaux de ce genre dans les jours à venir, je pourrai presque apprécier d'être à son service. Aussitôt quitté la salle, je me rendis à la forge.

Sarnas ne parut pas de très bonne humeur en découvrant le contenu du parchemin. Nous allions avoir du travail, et le roi avait bien fait de me relâcher en avance. Le reste de la journée fut intense au point que le forgeron ne trouva rien à répondre quand je lui demandai de rester une heure supplémentaire pour l'aider davantage. J'avais bien plus que ça à rattraper mais il m'aurait jeté dehors pour demander plus de temps. Cela n'était jamais arrivé par le passé, ni en acte ni en menace, mais je me fis la réflexion qu'il avait à de nombreuses reprises usé de son propre départ pour me faire rentrer chez moi. « Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses pendant que je ne suis pas là. Ce serait malin tiens ! », ou encore « Hors de question que tu déranges mes affaires dans mon dos, allez, pfiou ! Du balai ! ». C'était sûrement sa façon à lui de dire qu'il tenait à moi.

Le soir même, je fus surpris que quelqu'un ait laissé un message pour moi dans la boite aux lettres. Faelygriel n'était pas encore rentrée, sinon le message serait déjà sur la table de la cuisine. Je pénétrai dans la maison en découvrant le contenu. Je ne reconnus pas l'écriture. Déjà que très peu de monde nous écrivait (enfin, déjà plus à ma tante qu'à moi), j'étais méfiant. Celle-ci était fine et appliquée, inscrite dans une encre noire qui devait d'être de bonne qualité, même si j'étais loin d'être un expert. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la signature et haussait un sourcil étonné. Décidément, ce type commençait à m'apprécier. Thranduil souhaitait visiblement que je travaille à la forge le matin et puisse me libérer dans l'après-midi pour aider l'archiviste. D'accord, c'était assez improbable mais pourquoi pas. J'allais certainement devoir ranger des livres et des documents, non ?

Le lendemain, sans que Sarnas ne râle plus que d'habitude lorsque je lui expliquai la situation, je me rendis finalement dans la zone basse de la caverne en empruntant de longs escaliers. J'arrivai dans l'immensité des archives en découchant sur une allée encadrée de hautes bibliothèques pleines à craquer de papiers en tous genres. Au milieu de l'endroit se trouvait une table couverte de livres ouverts et de parchemin sans que je ne note la présence de l'archiviste. Puis, à ma droite, en hauteur, une voix s'éleva.

\- Ah, c'est vous !

Je tournai vivement la tête. Un elfe aux longs cheveux auburn attaché à la hâte dans une natte se trouvait perché sur une échelle et avait les mains entre les étagères. Il s'était arrêté de chercher pour me regarder un instant. Incertain, je ne relevai pas. Je m'étais fait vouvoyer, non ? Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune un peu trop avancées sur son nez se trouvaient deux yeux d'un brun si sombre qu'ils en étaient presque noirs. Ces derniers me fixaient intensément.

\- Vous êtes le jeune homme de la dernière fois, je me trompe ?

Après tout, si c'était lui l'archiviste, je ne pouvais avoir croisé personne d'autre lorsque j'étais venu ici la première fois pour transmettre les indications royales. J'acquiesçai sans rien dire. Sa main se referma sur un parchemin comme s'il savait ce qu'il renfermait sans même avoir à l'ouvrir. Je ne savais pas comment on pouvait s'y retrouver dans cette montagne de papier. Il descendit l'échelle et se rapprocha de moi, les paupières plissées. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et je le vis s'attarder sur mes oreilles. Je serrai les dents, m'attendant à me faire railler, mais au lieu de ça, je me trouvai quelque peu dérouté.

\- Intéressant.

Intéressant ? Quoi ? Il esquissa un sourcil, l'air satisfait, puis posa le parchemin parmi d'autres sur la grande table.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si les gènes elfiques gagnaient contre ceux des hommes et ça m'a tout l'air d'être le cas.

J'étais complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a que très peu de cas comme vous. Vous devez sûrement être unique. Ou alors on parle tellement peu des enfants issus d'une union interraciale que trop peu de données me sont disponibles à ce jour pour comparer avec d'autres. Beaucoup ont été abandonné et sont morts dans la nature. Pour le reste, c'est, comme qui dirait, un sujet tabou.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux, esquissa un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur un livre ouvert de la table.

\- Je peux comprendre que notre bon roi se méfie mais, à mes yeux, vous êtes une petite exception à la science et à la nature qui m'a tous les droits d'exister vu que, eh bien, vous existez. N'est-ce pas ?

Il dut attendre une réponse car il fixa son regard sur moi sans rien dire, mais je gardai le silence, trop surpris qu'on s'adresse à moi ainsi pour trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, puisque vous êtes ici, que dites-vous de commencer ce pour quoi vous êtes venu ?

Cette fois, il n'attendit pas de réponse pour m'expliquer la tâche à accomplir. Il déroula entièrement un long parchemin.

\- Ceci est la rivière. Ceci, ici, dit-il en désignant un endroit de ce qui se révélait être une carte, est la grille qui laisse la rivière sortir du royaume pour aller descendre à toute vitesse dans la nature. Là, entre les deux, dit-il en indiquant un second endroit, c'est le dernier poste de garde elfique que nous avons entre la grille et l'endroit où la rivière débouche sur le lac.

Il relâcha le parchemin qui s'enroula presque aussitôt sur lui-même et désigna de l'index un livre ouvert.

\- Ici, vous trouvez toutes les informations nécessaires à la tâche que je vais vous demander. Vous savez que nous avons capturé un gobelin et que des tonneaux ont disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai vaguement la tête pour lui répondre par la positive.

\- Eh bien nous avons fini par croire que cela puisse être lié et que les gobelins ont trouvé un moyen de subtiliser des marchandises sur le chemin de la rivière. Ainsi, vous allez devoir reporter là-dessus…

Il tira un long rouleau de parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre sur le devant de la table.

\- …toutes les modifications apportées par les elfes autour de la rivière depuis la construction de la grille. Nous devons trouver dans tout ça, quelle pourrait être la faille que les gobelins utilisent.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour être sûr que je suive. Je suivais, évidemment, mais j'avais du mal à tout relier aussi vite que lui.

\- Ensuite… Eh bien ensuite ce sera au capitaine de la garde d'envoyer des hommes vérifier ces endroits. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir vous appliquez, jeune homme.

Il me fixa intensément à nouveau par-dessus ses étranges lunettes. J'acquiesçai faiblement mais cela dût lui suffire car il afficha un sourire et tapota le parchemin vierge.

\- Je vous laisse vous mettre au travail dans ce cas. Il faut que j'aille continuer à recopier un vieux manuscrit qui tombe en ruine. Et je ne veux pas que les lettres s'effacent avant que je n'ai terminé ma copie.

Sur ce, il s'en alla dans une allée annexe. Il devait certainement avoir son lieu de travail un peu plus loin, ou alors des tables un peu partout dans les archives pour ne pas avoir à courir d'un bout à l'autre. J'inspirai profondément. Bon. Ça allait être fastidieux, et il valait mieux que je fasse ça bien si je ne voulais pas fausser les données ni omettre un détail crucial. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

La prise de notes s'effectua sur plusieurs longues heures. Je finissais par avoir des crampes dans le bras mais j'étais assez concentré pour ne pas faire d'erreur de transcription. Heureusement pour mes pauvres bras et mon dos qui commençait à se raidir, l'archiviste me laissa prendre une pause au milieu de ma tâche. Enfin, quand je dis « pause », c'est plutôt qu'il me fit me dégourdir les jambes en m'envoyant chercher divers volumes dans différentes allées puis en me faisant transmettre un message à un garde posté en haut des escaliers, avant de décréter qu'il valait mieux que je me remette à travailler. Quand j'en eus enfin fini avec le registre, je me laissai aller contre le dossier de la chaise et abandonna la plume sur le côté. L'archiviste était de nouveau perché sur une échelle. J'avais commencé à m'étirer quand il vit que j'avais fini et descendit de son perchoir.

\- On a terminé ?

Il s'approcha de moi et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin désormais rempli d'innombrables informations.

\- Bien, bien, bien. C'est du bon travail.

Je ne portai même pas d'attention au compliment. Je ne pensai qu'à une seule chose : aller prendre l'air. J'enroulai le parchemin sur lui-même et le referma d'une cordelette de cuir que me tendit l'archiviste. Celui-ci retourna vers son échelle pour reprendre son travail, mais non sans me donner une dernière tâche.

\- Allez donner ça au roi et vous pourrez enfin aller vous reposer. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il était si bienveillant avec moi, mais je n'allais tout de même pas cracher dessus. En-dehors de la fermière, pas grand monde d'autre ne m'avait témoigné de la gratitude ou même ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sympathie. Les gens préféraient l'indifférence ou la méfiance à mon égard. Je m'emparai du rouleau et désertai l'endroit, laissant l'homme à son travail consciencieux. En parvenant en haut des escaliers, le garde m'interpela.

\- Sa Majesté n'est pas dans la salle du trône. Il m'a dit de te mener à lui alors suis-moi.

Et voilà, encore un comportement dédaigneux. Bah, peu importait. Je n'allais pas trainer longtemps sur ses talons. Je fus étonné d'être emmené dans le même couloir où j'avais suivi Thranduil deux jours auparavant. Je m'attendis à ce que le garde me laisse devant la bibliothèque mais il m'emmena un peu plus loin. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret sur ma gauche à la salle du trône, déserte. L'instant d'après, l'elfe me fit descendre les quelques marches d'un escalier que je n'avais pas vu, creusé dans la paroi. L'endroit était un peu sombre mais il débouchait sur une porte. Le garde s'arrêta là et frappa à la porte. Une voix étouffée nous parvint.

\- Faites-le entrer.

L'elfe me jeta un énième regard méfiant avant de me faire signe d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller. Soucieux de son comportement, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait avoir contre moi tandis que je pénétrai dans la salle.

L'endroit balaya mes pensées aussitôt. Il y avait plus de flambeaux que de fenêtres dans cette pièce que dans la bibliothèque, ce qui changeait la luminosité des lieux, la rendant plus douce. Je refermai la porte dans la pénombre. Il y avait des colonnes autour de moi, semblant soutenir un balcon que l'on pouvait rejoindre par des escaliers à droite et à gauche. Devant moi, la salle était relativement grande pour une pièce privée, mais même ainsi, je me fis la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas aussi richement meublée que je l'aurais cru. Sous l'escalier de droite se trouvait une petite table avec une carafe de vin, un verre vide et un livre ouvert. Une sorte de drap ou de vêtement (je ne pus deviner au premier regard) était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Au fond de la salle, sous une étroite fenêtre, gisait un large canapé aux lourds pieds de bois sombres et dont la banquette avait disparue sous les peaux d'animaux et les coussins aux couleurs sombres. Je ne remarquai le bassin au milieu de la pièce que lorsque la voix se manifesta à nouveau.

\- Tu peux poser le rouleau sur la table, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Coincé entre le canapé et une volée de marche, se trouvait une large table basse en verre, et, plus près de moi, un bassin relativement large creusé à même le sol dans une sorte d'ovale. Ayant esquissé quelques pas vers les marches, intrigué par l'endroit, je vis seulement que le roi se trouvait là. Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je reconnus (après sa voix) ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui descendaient de son crâne, courraient sur son dos ou ses épaules et plongeaient dans l'eau. J'hésitai à faire un pas de plus en avant et jugeai plus sage de mener ma tâche à bien. C'était relativement intimidant de me trouver ici à cet instant. Il ne devait certainement pas avoir prévu que je finisse si tard ni que je le surprenne ainsi. C'est pourquoi, dès que j'eus abandonné le rouleau sur la table, à côté du livre, me préparai-je à repartir aussitôt en direction de la porte. Sa voix m'arrêta.

\- L'archiviste ne t'as pas fait recopier tout un registre, j'ose espérer.

J'entendis un vague bruit d'eau et le vit tourner ses épaules nues pour m'interroger du regard. J'aurais cru qu'il ne me retiendrait pas plus longtemps mais ma présence ne semblait pas le déranger. Ce qui était assez troublant. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude que des gardes viennent le déranger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au parchemin. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement être témoin de la nudité ou de l'intimité de quelqu'un, encore moins à ses dépens, alors j'évitai de trop croiser son regard. Il était difficile de savoir où s'arrêtait la limite entre la gêne extériorisée et l'admiration assumée. Aucune ne me semblait être plus polie ou respectueuse que de quitter la pièce et de s'excuser pour le dérangement, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas partir ainsi. Devant un roi, prendre congé sans y être autorisé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. J'avais beau ne pas toujours suivre la règle, il fallait bien que je m'y fasse.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'il aurait bien voulu, mais non, il a dû se retenir.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire avant de s'adosser au bassin, sortant lentement les bras de l'eau pour appuyer ses coudes sur le rebord.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. C'était un peu ironique, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

J'avais conscience d'avoir été brusque et regrettais un peu le ton sur lequel je venais de m'adresser à lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réponde à mes mots mais au lieu de ça, je crus le voir soupirer sans pouvoir en être sûr. Peut-être que c'était le moment pour moi de m'en aller, me dis-je. Au lieu de ça, je le surpris à se relever. Je détournai le regard de ses épaules et de son dos nus.

\- Pourrais-tu m'apporter le peignoir qui se trouve sur la chaise ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me renvoyait pas. Cependant, je m'exécutai. Je pris sur le dossier de la chaise le tissu qui se révélait être un peignoir et descendis les marches vers le bassin sans jamais poser les yeux sur lui. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait juste pas fini avec moi pour la journée.

Je l'entendis se mouvoir dans l'eau puis il y eut des pas légers sur le sol de la salle. En l'attendant se rapprocher, je lui tendis le peignoir. Je n'attendis pas qu'il le prenne pour me retourner et lui laisser son préserver son intimité. Dans mon dos, il y eut le frottement du tissu sur sa peau. On entendait encore des gouttes d'eau quitter son corps en vitesse et se plier aux lois de la gravité. Je perçus le bruit d'une ceinture en soie que l'on boucle puis à nouveau des bruits de pas et il me dépassa pour se diriger vers la table. Le peignoir sombre descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et ses cheveux mouillés reposaient désormais sur ses épaules couvertes. Je n'avais plus à me sentir embarrassé de son évidente nudité, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise tout de même. Quant à lui, il semblait parti complètement sur autre chose.

\- Il va falloir que je me penche là-dessus ce soir.

Un silence passa. Je voyais qu'il n'osait pas se pencher au-dessus du papier de peur qu'il ne se retrouve affecté par l'eau.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il s'adressait à moi sans me regarder. Je ne saisis pas immédiatement. Aussi finit-il par tourner la tête vers moi et me lancer un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as y passé ton après-midi, tu dois bien avoir une idée de comment ces fameux tonneaux ont pu disparaître.

Ah, il parlait donc de ça… Je tentai de me souvenir de toutes les données que j'avais pu emmagasiner durant l'après-midi. Je le rejoignis près de la table et déroulai le parchemin devant ses yeux, le parcourant pour retrouver plusieurs indications qui sautaient aux yeux.

\- Eh bien je dirais que l'embranchement juste après le dernier poste de surveillance peut être un problème comme il n'y pas été retouché depuis de longues années. Mais il vaut mieux étudier le courant. S'il ne précipite les tonneaux que dans le sens du courant principal, ça semble peu probable qu'il soit à l'origine des disparitions.

Je réfléchis un instant supplémentaire.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour le dévier bien sûr. Sinon, il y a toujours la grille à cet endroit-ci. Il peut y avoir y avoir un défaut dans le sens ou dans le métal lui-même. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été contrôlée et il peut y avoir de l'érosion ou quelque chose comme ça.

Thranduil m'avait écouté attentivement tout du long, ce qui était assez gênant quand on savait qu'il venait de sortir du bassin, ne portait qu'un simple peignoir et avait encore les cheveux mouillés. J'essayai de ne pas y porter attention. Il acquiesça à mes mots et reporta son regard sur la carte.

\- Je vois. Oui, ça semble plausible.

Il plissa les yeux pour vérifier les dates et les emplacements.

\- Je verrai si je ne trouve rien d'autre ce soir.

Un silence passa durant lequel il observa les notes. Il semblait prêt à se pencher dessus dès que je serais sorti de la salle. Il se redressa finalement.

\- Oui, je ferai vérifier ça en premier lieu. Tu peux disposer.

Je m'inclinai respectueusement et tournai les talons sans attendre. Cependant, lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte, sa voix me rattrapa.

\- Ah, au fait. Pour demain, je te laisse la journée à la forge. Sarnas a plus besoin de toi que moi et je serai occupé à différentes affaires. Mais je compte sur ta présence après-demain matin. Les journées reprendront un cours normal pour ne pas que tes horaires à la forge ne deviennent irréguliers.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et quittai finalement la salle. Dès que je retrouvai le couloir, je me sentis plus serein. J'inspirai profondément, marchant d'un pas lent jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement intense mais je me sentais exténué.

Il était relativement tard. De nombreuses torches étaient allumées un peu partout et il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors à cette heure-là. Pour la première fois, je me surpris à apprécier de marcher ainsi librement. Je n'étais peut-être pas à l'abri des critiques ni libre de la menace qui pesait au-dessus de ma tête quand à mon futur ici, mais je me baladais véritablement pour la première fois seul, sans capuche, sans rien n'avoir à faire ni à penser, sans même avoir à prétendre que je n'existais pas, ce qui avait été mon quotidien pendant bien longtemps. Un certain malaise demeurait cependant.

Je ne passais pas mon temps à m'en plaindre ni à me torturer l'esprit avec ça, mais il m'arrivait d'admettre mon complexe : je me sentais différent. Je l'étais, ça c'était certain. Néanmoins, tandis que d'autres auraient pu en être fiers, je n'avais cessé de voir cette différence comme une faiblesse et un défaut qui m'obligeait à vivre caché. Je n'en voulais pas à mes parents, ça non. Pas le moins du monde. Mais je me sentais inférieur et j'étais incapable de me défaire de cette idée. Combien d'années serai-je capable de vivre ? Je redoutais de précéder ma tante dans la mort, je redoutai d'avoir gardé de ma mère sa mortalité. Je redoutais également de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon père, de ne pas savoir me battre ni donner aux gens ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. C'était peut-être pour cela que je continuais à m'entrainer sans relâche à l'arc. Je n'étais peut-être pas le meilleur à l'épée, mais j'étais bon archer. C'était un fait. Et je refusais d'être seulement « bon ». Je voulais l'égaler. Je voulais égaler les rumeurs de son héroïsme et je voulais mériter l'amour que ma mère me portait. Je voulais mériter d'exister. Peut-être que mériter ma place ici ne tenait qu'au bon vouloir du roi, mais mériter mon existence ne tenait que de mon opinion de moi-même. Et elle n'était pas au beau fixe.

Les railleries, les comparaisons, les regards froids et le ton condescendants, c'était quelque chose. Découvrir chaque jour des artisans toujours plus doués que moi, des âmes généreuses et volontaires, des elfes proches de leur famille, c'était difficile pour moi. J'étais impulsif, je gardais difficilement la tête froide et j'étais borné. Plus difficile encore avaient été ces derniers jours passés auprès du roi. Je ne l'aurais pas avoué à haute voix, mais à moi-même, je le pouvais, n'est-ce pas ? Je commençais à l'admirer. Et de l'admiration, j'en venais à l'envier parfois. Il était grand, avait un regard intense et les cheveux blond pâle caractéristiques des elfes sylvestres, comme mon père. Il avait une aisance manifeste à l'oral, savait garder son calme dans presque toutes les situations et prenait soin de son peuple d'une manière que j'avais longtemps ignoré. Je crois que je finissais par comprendre pourquoi mon père se battait pour lui, aussi dérangeant cela puisse être pour moi de penser ça. Et je me demandais alors s'il se serait battu pour moi en sachant qui j'étais devenu.

Thranduil, malgré sa promesse et la mort de mon père, semblait irréprochables sur bien des points. Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression de mériter les blâmes qu'on m'avait faits depuis que je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Je lui en voulais un peu, parce que c'était à cause de lui si je ne pouvais plus dissimuler ma nature. Pire encore, je culpabilisais désormais de lui en vouloir. Et tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui prouver, et surtout me prouver à moi-même, que je valais mieux que ça, c'était de continuer à faire des efforts tous les jours, que ce soit à son service ou bien à celui de Sarnas.

Aussi, le lendemain, en arrivant à la forge au petit matin, tombai-je des nues en découvrant qu'un elfe plus jeune que moi se trouvait là, sur le côté, attendant je ne savais quoi. Il me salua d'abord sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Enchanté. Tu dois être Êldaw ?

Je l'observai un instant sans rien dire mais finis par acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je m'appelle Ûlsarn[2].

J'étais bien avancé. Voyant que je restais interdit en attrapant un des marteaux accrochés au mur, il continua de me parler.

\- Sarnas n'est pas très souple, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en actionnant le soufflet de la forge.

\- Il est rigoureux parce que c'est ce que demande le métier : de la rigueur.

Il ne répondit pas, voyant bien qu'il m'importunait. Je ne sus d'où venait ma soudaine mauvaise humeur, mais elle ne s'améliora aucunement lorsque Sarnas se présenta lui-même.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ?

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je aussitôt.

\- Ûlsarn a commencé hier après-midi. Je vais le former pendant un certain temps et il est possible que je finisse par l'engager à plein temps.

Je tombai des nues. Je suspendis mon geste, traitant la nouvelle information. Les dents serrées, je finis par enfouir la barre de fer dans les braises rougeoyantes. Il valait mieux que je travaille si je ne voulais pas que ma mauvaise humeur vienne tout gâcher. J'aurais été capable de m'emporter contre le nouvel apprenti au moindre faux pas. C'est pourquoi je ne me permis aucune remarque à son égard. Je n'avais pas le droit de discuter les choix de celui qui m'avait accepté ici sans faire d'histoire et s'était montré patient tout le long de mon apprentissage, mais alors vraiment pas.

Les heures passèrent, et j'appris malgré moi que Sarnas avait été obligé d'en venir à cette extrémité à cause de mon absence prolongée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard dans les commandes désormais. Des clients attendaient. S'il voulait garder sa place de forgeron officiel de la garde, il fallait qu'il respecte les délais autant que la qualité des produits. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bâcler son travail comme, je cite, « l'espèce d'escroc qui vendait de la camelote à l'entrée de la mine ». Je devais bien lui accorder ça…

A la fin de la journée, le forgeron me prit à part. Je m'apprêtai à partir sans vraiment dire au revoir.

\- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, cela ne signifie pas que tu vas travailler moins.

J'imagine que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour me jeter dehors ? Bon, c'était déjà ça. J'avoue que j'y avais pensé. Si je passais mon temps retenu par le roi la plus grosse partie de la journée, à quoi bon me garder ?

\- Qui fabriquerait les flèches ? Les tiennes ne sont même pas équilibrées.

Il savait bien que je plaisantais (même si ce n'était pas entièrement faux) mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils.

\- Eh, on ne critique pas mon travail.

J'esquissai un sourire sans que le cœur n'y soit et désertai les lieux. J'étais toujours énervé malgré moi. C'était difficile à avaler. J'avais toujours été « l'apprenti de Sarnas », le type dans l'ombre qui faisait les flèches et qui maîtrisait l'art de dessiner élégamment sur la lame des poignards et des épées dans son temps perdu. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il ne me remplace pas et qu'il n'en profite pas pour mettre son nom partout. Nous nous étions gardés de donner le mien pendant toutes ces années parce que je devais rester discret, j'osai espérer qu'il ne tente pas de s'attirer tous les honneurs une fois qu'il serait capable de forger tout seul.

A la réflexion, je devais être plus vexé qu'énervé. Lorsque je passai la porte de la maison, Faelygriel m'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle était en train de mettre son tablier pour faire la cuisine.

\- Alors jeune homme, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Bien.

J'avais répondu assez promptement mais j'avais pris un ton suffisamment sincère pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien.

\- J'ai déjà dîné, mentis-je

\- Vraiment ?

Je rejoignis ma chambre. Je saisis une grande cape noire pourvu d'une capuche que je jetai sur mes épaules, attrapai mon carquois et mon arc préféré et revins dans le salon.

\- Il y a un nouveau à la forge. J'en ai profité pour manger avec lui.

\- Un nouveau ?

J'hochai la tête d'un geste un peu absent et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ne trouve une raison de me retenir.

\- Je vais m'entrainer un peu. Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite.

\- Oh, d'accord…

Elle eut l'air un peu déçue de ne pas m'avoir à dîner. J'essayai de ne pas y faire attention et me décidai à quitter la maison sans m'attarder plus longtemps. Je baissai la capuche sur mon visage par réflexe. Si je restais là à discuter, elle allait réussir à me faire culpabiliser de ne pas être beaucoup à la maison en-dehors de mon travail et mes obligations auprès du roi. Mais bon, peut-être aussi qu'elle comprendrait que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

Je me glissai derrière l'écorce du passage secret et traversai le tunnel. La brise qui s'y engouffrait était fraîche. Avec les jours qui passaient, j'étais incapable de compter depuis combien de temps je n'étais pas venu m'entrainer ici. Bien trop longtemps à mes yeux déjà.

Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage mais le soleil était déjà bas derrière les feuillages des arbres. Je savais qu'il n'était pas recommandé d'allumer un feu en plein milieu de la nuit, cependant, je doutai que je risquai quelque chose à m'illuminer à la torche en début de soirée. Si je ne le faisais pas, je n'allais pas passer longtemps dans la pénombre à essayer de distinguer des cibles. Il faisait encore clair, mais le ciel allait vite s'assombrir. Aussi pris-je la peine de suspendre quelques torches dans le creux des arbres alentours. Je vérifiai d'un regard que je pouvais distinguer toutes les cibles que j'avais installées, puis je saisis une flèche dans mon carquois et la positionnai sur l'arc. Je tendis la corde. Mon pouce caressa le début de ma joue. L'instant d'après, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et de viser, je bloquai ma respiration.

La première flèche me tira un peu sur les bras. La seconde me demanda moins d'effort. La troisième se ficha dans le centre de la cible malgré la brise. Sous ma capuche, j'esquissai un sourire en coin. Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula mais je passai un bon moment à tirer mes flèches les unes après les autres, à retourner les chercher pour remplir mon carquois et à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ce pourquoi j'aimais tant tirer : l'exaltation. Comment peut-on se sentir exalté en tirer sur une corde ? Quand le tir devient un réflexe. Quand le vent ne dévie plus la flèche mais la porte. Quand les mouvements deviennent une danse. Quand le souffle trouve son rythme et que le cœur commence à battre plus fort. Mais surtout quand le vide se faisait dans mon esprit.

Je mis la dernière flèche dans mon carquois et redescendit de l'arbre dans un saut. En quelques pas légers mais rapides, je me retrouvai au milieu de la clairière. Je tendis la corde, pris une grande inspiration, puis je fermai les yeux. L'instant d'après, je n'étais plus que mouvements. Une flèche dans la cible en face de moi, une autre sous la racine d'un arbre à ma droite. Je fis volte-face. Une flèche dans la cible suspendue au-dessus du tunnel. J'effectuai une roulade sur le côté. Une flèche à ma gauche. Soudain, alerte, je braquai mon arc vers un chêne un peu plus loin, à l'affût. Il m'avait semblé entendre une branche qui se casse. Je n'étais pas paranoïaque. Je savais distinguer le bruit que font les rongeurs et les oiseaux. Si je m'étais figé, c'était parce qu'il avait danger. Soit il s'agissait d'un plus gros animal, soit d'un elfe, soit de quelque chose d'autre, et dans ce derniers cas, je ne voulais surtout pas tomber nez à nez avec un gobelin ou une araignée. Je me redressai lentement, la corde toujours tendue, le pouce contre ma joue.

Qui va là ?

* * *

[1] Menel : firmament, ciel Ûr : chaleur, feu / Littéralement : chaleur du firmament ou feu du ciel

[2] Ûl : odeur Sarn : pierre / Littéralement : odeur de (la) pierre


	8. 7 - Hide And Speak

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **HIDE AND SPEAK**

 **(Chasse aux dires)**

Thranduil ne s'était pas promené par ici depuis des lustres. Quand il allait marcher un peu, en général, il passait par les grandes portes de la caverne et allait au-devant, vers la rivière, là où les cerfs s'arrêtaient pour boire, ou alors il se contentait des parties protégées auxquelles les habitants avaient accès depuis l'intérieur du royaume, tels que les abris naturels que formaient un cercle d'arbres. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et avait envie de longer la bordure du royaume comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Le ciel était déjà sombre, les animaux osaient approcher d'un peu plus près : des écureuils, des lapins, des renards. Il n'y avait pas grand bruit si on omettait le doux bruissement des feuilles sous la brise et d'occasionnels craquements d'écorce. La forêt avait cette odeur particulière. Elle ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais elle ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Mirkwood était cet endroit à la fois dangereux et protecteur. Beaucoup de créatures s'y aventuraient, mais jamais aucune ne mettait en péril le royaume. C'était un sanctuaire pour les elfes tandis que les autres peuples avaient peur de s'y aventurer, même en groupe. Ils préféraient davantage longer la rivière que de s'aventurer dans la forêt dont ils disaient qu'elle était maudite.

Loin de ses croyances, le roi trouva la compagnie de son elk. Celui-ci le suivit un moment, foulant la terre de ses lourds sabots, adaptant son allure à celle de son maître qui avait posé la main sur son encolure. Quand ils approchèrent des limites de son territoire, l'elk s'en retourna dans la forêt. Thranduil continua seul un moment. La pénombre s'était faite plus dense sur la forêt, déjà bien assombrie à cause des épais feuillages. Ainsi perçut-il immédiatement la lueur qui brillait plus loin. Il la vit d'abord, avant d'entendre un bruit sec. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Non sans méfiance, il s'approcha avec précaution. Il y eut un autre bruit sec. Il vit l'ombre d'un mouvement derrière les buissons. Il s'approcha encore davantage, discrètement. En arrivant à la lisière d'une clairière, il y surprit un elfe. Enfin, ce ne pouvait être nul autre qu'un elfe, aussi près du royaume, de cette taille et avec un arc entre les mains. Il se fit le plus silencieux possible et l'observa. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de l'elfe, plongé dans l'ombre d'une capuche noire, et ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir ainsi. Quand l'étranger, debout au milieu des hautes herbes, tira sur la corde, il put voir ses poumons se soulever, puis se bloquer. Il avait une bonne technique. Sur cette remarque, le roi le détailla avec attention.

Soudain, l'elfe s'élança. Thranduil sentit un frisson courir sur sa nuque. L'elfe tira une flèche, puis une seconde, et le roi se laissa alors emporter par l'étrange danse qu'il composa sous ses yeux avec souplesse et grâce. C'était singulier, à la fois mesuré et sauvage, basée sur l'instinct mais comportement visiblement un rythme. S'en était déroutant. Thranduil ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un tirer à l'arc ainsi, surtout pas avec une telle dextérité et une telle beauté. Chacun des mouvements de l'elfe trouvaient parfaitement sa place. Il se surprit à être émerveillé, plus encore, captivé. La cape volait dans le dos de son tireur et ondulait à chaque à-coup. Un peu inconsciemment, le roi fit quelques pas en avant. Il avait terriblement envie de voir ça de plus près. Une branche se brisa sous son pied. Alarmé, il manqua de se figer. Sous la panique et le mouvement brusque qu'eut l'elfe, il se dissimula aussitôt derrière l'arbre juste à sa droite. Adossé au tronc, le cœur battant, l'esprit troublé, il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Lorsque la voix s'éleva.

\- Qui va là ?

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. L'évidence le frappa aussitôt. Il connaissait cette voix. Il en était certain. Cette voix, les flèches, la capuche. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, si ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il sortir du royaume sans même passer par les grandes portes ? Comment pouvait-il être capable de manière l'arc ainsi ? Thranduil resta incapable de bouger.

Êldaw.

* * *

J'allais faire un pas en avant, toujours sur mes gardes quand je vis quelque chose bouger au-delà des buissons. Je m'immobilisai et, l'instant d'après, une créature passa. Je n'en crus d'abord pas mes yeux. Un grand cerf blanc s'avançait lentement parmi les arbres. A la lueur des torches, ses yeux semblaient briller. Connaissant les dires et les légendes sur cet animal, je détendis ma corde le plus lentement possible et baissai son arc en même temps sans une once d'hésitation. Il ne valait mieux pas contrarier l'animal et encore moins l'attaquer. Le cerf dut se rendre compte de ma présence car il leva la tête dans ma direction. Je ne fis pas un geste. J'avais déjà entendu Faelygriel ou je ne sais plus qui raconter qu'un grand cerf blanc veillait sur la forêt, ce qui y entrait et ce qui en sortait, une sorte d'esprit de la forêt. Mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru. Cette fois, je fus bien obligé d'admettre que j'avais eu tort, à nouveau, en pensant que les règles ne s'appliquaient pas quand il s'agissait de moi. Peut-être que c'était bel et bien l'esprit de la forêt, ou son gardien. Peut-être, aussi, ne s'agissait-il que d'un cerf différent des autres. Peut-être.

Cette pensée m'effleura et je ne résistai. Je levai la main lentement vers mon front pour être certain de ne pas effrayer l'animal, puis je fis basculer d'un geste tout aussi mesuré ma capuche en arrière jusqu'à ce que le tissu retombe sur mes épaules. Un silence passa durant lequel le cerf et moi nous fixâmes. Je restai immobile, la respiration lente. Puis, à mon plus grand étonnement, le cerf sembla baisser la tête comme s'il me saluait. Par réflexe, je m'inclinai respectueusement. Quand je relevai les yeux, cependant, la créature avait disparu. Je ne savais par quel miracle l'animal m'était apparu, et encore moins comment il avait fait pour disparaître sans un bruit, mais cette rencontre m'avait troublé. J'hésitai encore un instant à bouger, puis je réalisai à la couleur du ciel qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. Je m'appliquai aussitôt à récupérer mes flèches. Ensuite, j'éteignis les torches, et je m'engouffrai dans le tunnel en direction de la maison. Il était plus que temps que j'aille me coucher. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Faelygriel avec mon absence prolongée.

* * *

Au petit matin, je sortis de chez moi non sans appréhension. J'avais passé la nuit à chasser des ombres dans mes rêves, perdu au milieu de la forêt avec pour seule arme un poignard. Mon arc avait été brisé, mes flèches avaient manqué. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir pourquoi j'avais fait un tel rêve mais je m'étais senti poursuivi tout du long. J'avais passé mon temps à courir sans parvenir à m'enfuir, me faisant rattraper quoi qu'il arrive. Cela ne voulait certainement rien dire. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais compris qu'il n'y avait plus de signe derrière les cauchemars, mais tout de même, un certain trouble demeurait en moi. C'était relativement désagréable.

Je ne savais dire pourquoi mais je trouvai étrange, ce matin, de retrouver le roi dans ses vêtements habituels. Il portait de longs vêtements argentés et une cape à l'intérieur cuivré. Sur sa tête reposait sa couronne de branches et de feuilles couleur rouille, tandis qu'il laissait paraître une nette tension dans les traits de son visage. Je ne compris tout d'abord pas de quoi il s'agissait quand je pénétrai dans la pièce. Voilà encore une salle qui m'était inconnue.

On m'avait guidé jusqu'aux quartiers de la garde et je me tenais désormais non loin d'une table où avaient été exposés divers plans, parchemins parsemés de notes, certaines des miennes (je le vis en m'approchant quand il m'était possible de le faire). Autour de la table : le roi, Tauriel (qui s'interdisait de croiser mon regard autant que moi de croiser le sien), et des gardes en armure qui tenaient pour la majeur partie leur casque sous leur bras. L'un d'eux, un elfe aux cheveux particulièrement sombres, aux sourcils épais et à la mâchoire large, ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur et paraissait ne pas être en très bons termes avec son souverain, aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître.

Je tenais une cruche en verre pleine d'un liquide sombre, chargé de remplir les verres de ceux qui le demandaient, quand je l'entendis grommeler.

\- Nous avons longé toute la rivière, cherché chaque poste, inspecté chacun des endroits que vous nous avez indiqué mais ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions respirer et voir sous l'eau non plus. Comment voulez-vous que l'on inspecte une grille quasiment immergée ? Cela fait des années qu'elle est comme ça et le niveau de l'eau a augmenté.

Thranduil tentait de garder son calme. Ils avaient l'air de se prendre de la tête depuis bien avant que je n'entre dans la salle.

\- Rien n'atteint le fond ?

\- Si je vous le dis.

L'elfe avait clairement levé les yeux devant son roi. Il me jeta un regard froid et me fit signe que son verre était vide. A contrecœur, je m'approchai de lui pour corriger ça.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'embranchement dont nous avons parlé ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne donne rien.

Tauriel protesta.

\- Parce qu'il pense que c'est inutile de chercher à cet endroit.

L'elfe en armure foudroya du regard la capitaine de la garde. Thranduil laissa échapper un rictus et releva les yeux sur lui.

\- Si vos pensées vous disent de négliger votre travail, vous devriez peut-être penser à rendre votre armure.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi froid et aussi grinçant. Je n'étais pas au bon de mes surprises. Thranduil continua à voix plus basse, mais assez fort pour se faire entendre, baissant les yeux sur la carte étalée devant lui.

\- Ou arrêtez de penser si ça donne de tels résultats.

Son regard se posa sur moi. M'étant arrêté au milieu de la salle, ne résistant pas à les écouter, je me sentis surveillé. Je fis mine de déambuler à la recherche de verres vides, mais il finit par baisser de nouveau les yeux sur les documents. L'étrange tension que j'avais senti s'évanouie plus ou moins. Je ne sus s'il s'était calmé, mais il hésita visiblement sur ses mots.

\- Tauriel, vous…

Il inspira profondément.

\- Vous irez vérifier l'endroit avec une équipe.

\- Entendu.

\- Cet après-midi.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Bien.

\- Quant à vous, dit-il plus froidement en s'adressant au garde aux cheveux sombres, vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de vérifier l'état de cette grille et du lit de la rivière parce qu'il va falloir que ce soit fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect…

\- Oh, je vais vous épargner ça.

Il s'était redressé, décidément à ne pas le laisser le contredire davantage.

\- Ou alors c'est vous qui irez payer vos respects au gobelin.

Le silence se fit lourd dans la salle. Je crois pouvoir dire que Tauriel se retenait d'esquisser un sourire narquois. Elle ne devait elle-même pas trop l'apprécier. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour me faire entendre, mais je ne sus me retenir. Dès que je pris la parole, la plupart des elfes levèrent la tête vers moi, la plupart méfiants, certains méprisants, d'autres seulement surpris.

\- Si je peux me permettre…

Thranduil releva lentement les yeux sur moi sans essayer de m'interrompre. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, quelque peu intimidé de m'exprimer devant tous ces elfes qui avaient sûrement comme tâche de protéger le royaume et en savaient beaucoup plus long sur comment mener à bien leurs missions. Surtout que je n'avais plus aucune capuche derrière laquelle me dissimuler. Je devais avoir ridicule avec mes cheveux noirs, mes oreilles rondes et la cruche presque vide de vin entre les mains.

\- Si les tonneaux sont capables de passer à travers la grille à cet endroit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un courant qui les aspire à un endroit ou un autre. Peut-être…

Bizarrement, le roi m'encouragea du regard.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez tendre un filet de l'autre côté et laisser un objet être emporté par la rivière pour voir s'il ne se retrouve pas coincé dans le filet.

J'entendis clairement l'elfe à la mâchoire carrée laisser échapper un rictus. Thranduil parut réfléchir un moment à la proposition. A mon grand soulagement, il finit par se tourner vers la capitaine de la garde, qui en avait profité pour me gratifier d'un sourire pendant que tout le monde me regardait.

\- Est-ce que c'est faisable ?

\- Je pense, oui, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Alors nous essayerons ainsi.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua le garde.

Le roi ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris et le regarde de Tauriel s'assombrit.

\- Vous écoutez un semi-elfe ? Alors que ne connait pas nos coutumes et n'a aucunement sa place ici ?

Je crus que mon amie allait se jeter sur lui avant moi, mais ce fut à Thranduil, encore une fois, de s'exprimer avec un silence pesant.

\- Ce « semi-elfe », comme vous dites, semble pourtant réfléchir deux fois plus que vous, Aelang[1]. Méditez un peu sur ça avant que je ne finisse par me lasser et me décider à virer la tête de vos épaules moi-même pour vous épargnez plus amples pensées idiotes.

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Thranduil perçut ma grimace malgré moi mais ne dit mot. Il hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré tandis que plus personne n'osait faire de commentaire.

\- Vous posez disposer.

Les gardes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La plupart quittèrent la salle dès que l'ordre fut donné. Tauriel écouta une dernière indication du roi avant de se diriger vers la porte en passant devant moi. Elle esquissa un sourire discret auquel je ne pus répondre de peur de me faire surprendre. Quant au fameux Aelang, je crus qu'il allait envoyer valser la carafe et son contenu quand il vint vers moi. Son coup d'épaule me fit dangereusement pivoter.

\- Regarde où tu vas, cracha-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Je dus me retenir férocement de lui répondre, ou bien ça allait dégénérer. Or, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je le suivis des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Thranduil, que je surpris à m'observer. Il avait sûrement dû vérifier que je restais calme, ou alors que le garde n'allait pas m'agresser. C'était difficile à dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essayai de virer l'altercation de mes pensées aussi vite que possible, mais je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt. Je fis quelques pas vers le roi. Il avait les mains appuyées sur le bord de la table. Il lâcha échapper un soupir.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi sarcastique.

Il eut un rictus. J'aurais cru qu'il ignorerait la remarque et ferait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais j'avais eu tort. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'exaspération qu'il affichait. J'avais rarement de le voir dans cet état d'esprit. Il avait toujours les traits du visage un peu tendu et paraissait préoccupé. Je crus qu'il allait enchainer sur ma proposition énoncée à haute voix pendant la réunion, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Si j'avais le choix, Aelang ne serait pas ici. Ça, tu peux me croire. Il n'est pas fait pour être soldat, il est trop… Irresponsable et irréfléchi, confia-t-il.

D'accord, c'était relativement étonnant venant de lui. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de critiquer. Ou, tout du moins, quand il n'appréciait pas quelque chose, il ne me le montrait pas forcément. Aelang devait vraiment jouer avec ses nerfs depuis un certain temps.

\- La dernière volonté de son père était que je fasse de son fils un homme de la garde.

Il soupira.

\- Je n'ignore jamais les derniers mots d'un ami.

\- Les elfes ne sont pas censés être immortels ? demandai-je malgré moi.

J'avais peur de faire une bourde et de paraître stupide, mais ç'avait été plus fort que moi. J'entendais rarement qu'un elfe pouvait perdre la vie, et je ne voyais pas dans quelle autre circonstance il aurait pu mourir que lors d'une bataille. Thranduil ne parut pas troublé par ma question, au contraire, il avoir l'esprit ailleurs, le regard absent, et ne me donna pas du tout la réponse que j'aurais voulu entendre.

\- Si. Sauf s'ils sont tués. Ou qu'ils perdent l'envie de vivre.

Il inspira profondément en se redressant, abandonnant sa pseudo contemplation des cartes et des parchemins couverts de notes.

\- Beaucoup trop d'enfants se sont vus arracher leurs parents pendant la grande guerre.

Je crus percevoir un semblant de tristesse dans ses yeux, plus encore, de la gravité, mais sa remarque m'avait plus donné envie de grincer des dents qu'autre chose. Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, les mots passèrent mes lèvres.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Je m'étais exprimé à voix basse, mais l'aveu était là, à moitié prononcé. Cela lui prit un instant, mais il finit par tourner la tête vers moi, comme interpelé. J'aurais terriblement préféré qu'il m'ignore. Je déglutissais à vue d'œil, me maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il ne fallait pas que j'en dise plus ou j'allais véritablement le regretter. Déjà, je sentais son regard peser sur moi, et je détestais cela. Je ressentais trop de d'émotions paradoxales pour avoir besoin de pression supplémentaire. Une part de moi avait envie de subitement tout lui balancer à la figure comme on brûle une plaie. L'autre part désirait garder le silence et sa précieuse rancœur qui n'avait pas pour autant déserté après tout ce temps passé auprès du roi. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir deviné plus vite que je ne trouvai moyen de mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Ton-

\- Oui, mon père.

J'avais été terriblement expéditif. Cela me faisait un mal de chien, d'en parler autant que de le savoir y penser sans se douter de ce que ça impliquait. Je me surpris soudainement à haïr la compassion qui naissait dans son regard et me mis à fulminer intérieurement. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il était sincère, et moi, je doutai d'être capable d'en supporter davantage.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien ?

Mon ton était froid, presque glacial. Je détestais cette petite voix qui me disait que j'agissais injustement et que j'aurais dû lui être reconnaissant de partager ma peine avec toutes ses années. Mais non, j'en étais incapable. Il ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais besoin de bien plus que cela, sûrement même de mots et de miracles qu'il ne pouvait pas m'offrir, comme le retour de mon père. J'avais besoin que nous remontions le temps. J'avais besoin d'empêcher mon père de partir, ou alors que jamais Thranduil ne me fasse cette promesse. Jamais.

Une autre réflexion évidente serpentait dans mon esprit. Alors comme ça il n'était plus un traitre ? Il n'était plus un criminel qui avait dissimulé une cargaison d'explosifs au milieu du royaume ? Il n'était plus l'elfe qui avait souillé son propre sang et insulté une race entière ?

Ma rage revenant faire trembler mes mains, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions tous deux restés silencieux pendant de longues minutes. J'étais parti si loin dans le passé que sa voix ne me parvint pas immédiatement.

\- Êldaw ?

Après un instant durant lequel je tentai de revenir au présent, je relevai la tête vers lui. Peut-être que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être que je tremblais véritablement ? Mais il s'avéra que rien de tout cela n'était vrai et que ma fureur n'avait été que le fruit de mes pensées déboussolées et de mon chagrin revenu noyer mon cœur. J'avais passé ce temps à regarder dans le vague d'un regard éteint. Je devais avoir l'air un peu perdu car il sembla hésiter.

\- Puisque…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes notes et se décida.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui en as proposé l'initiative, tu veux bien m'accompagner à la rivière ? J'aimerais suivre le déroulement des choses.

\- Pourquoi vous prenez la peine de me demander si j'y suis obligé de toute manière ?

Bon, ma fureur n'avait tout de même pas disparu, mais j'étais plus irrité et dédaigneux qu'enragé. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il me renvoie à la forge vu le ton que j'avais adopté devant lui, ou bien qu'il m'envoie faire autre chose pour lui, mais il fut tellement sincère dans sa réponse que j'allai jusqu'à regretter mes propres mots.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas obligé de subir ma maladresse.

Je serrai les dents. C'était criant de vrai, mais j'eus beaucoup de mal à digérer ça. Ce n'était qu'une excuse à moitié prononcée, ce n'était que l'esquisse d'un pas en avant. Il ne faisait que reconnaître un tort sans savoir à quel point j'avais besoin qu'il avoue s'être trompé sur toute la ligne. De la maladresse, de l'ignorance, de l'empressement à déterminer qui j'étais sans chercher à aller au-delà des rumeurs et des non-dits.

\- Encore moins mes erreurs de jugement.

J'en demandais tellement… Et je n'étais pas capable d'en faire au moins autant que lui. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville et je ne le supportais pas. J'osai enfin lever la tête. Lui regardait de nouveau la paperasse, sans vraiment la voir cette fois.

\- Je suis loin de te détester, même si tu sembles en être convaincu…

\- Oh, épargnez-moi ça.

Le ton de ma voix était tranchant et j'avais détourné le regard. Il avait fini de faire son cinéma ? Il pouvait dire ce qu'il pouvait, tout coulait sur ma peau sans m'atteindre pour l'instant. Il fallait que je mette fin à cette conversation où ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Je posai la carafe sur la table un peu trop brusquement puis me dirigeai vers le seuil de la porte. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de me regarder sans agir, je soupirai.

\- Bon, on y va ? Sinon je pars sans vous.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et finit par esquisser un sourire. Oh bon dieu, ce n'était pas bientôt fini ? Il se débarrassa de sa couronne qu'il posa sur la table, de sa cape qu'il abandonna sur une chaise sur le côté, et finit par se détourner de la table et me rejoindre près de la porte. Me rendant compte que je ne savais pas par où nous devions passer pour sortir, je le laissai passer en premier. Cependant, il s'évertua à marcher à ma hauteur une fois de retour dans les allées. Il avait l'air de vouloir continuer de me parler comme si de rien n'était et comme si tout allait pour le mieux, mais il allait devoir se contenter de ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans mon autorisation ?

Il avait plus l'air de plaisanter qu'autre chose mais je doutais que ce soit complètement faux. C'était ironique, vu comment je profitai de mon passage secret depuis des années pour me faufiler au-dehors en catimini.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? De toute manière vous vouliez me jeter dehors au début, puisque vous avez l'air de l'avoir déjà oublié. Et puis il me semble que ça reste une des éventualités si je fais tout foirer.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas être enchanté de ma réponse, non ? Cependant, il ne parut pas pour autant vexé ou énervé. Il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Je te l'accorde. Tu marques un point.

Il joignit ses mains dans son dos tandis que nous longions la paroi pour arriver à l'endroit où la rivière sortait du royaume. Les gardes étaient à leur poste sur les renforts de pierre qui surplombaient l'eau. Tandis que la rivière se jetait au travers d'une grille, il n'y avait qu'une seule ouverture taillée dans la paroi de la caverne pour laisser passer les gardes, comme une sorte de porche. L'endroit était bien gardé. Les soldats étaient vigilants quant à la moindre entrée et sortie des habitants. Quant à nous, il nous suffit d'un seul regard du roi pour que les gardes non laisse traverser sans protester. Ils ne nous demandèrent même pas ce que nous venions faire ici. Le roi pouvait bien me jeter au-dehors ou prendre la fuite sans que personne ne le sache jamais. J'étais obligé d'admettre qu'ils devaient vraiment lui faire confiance. Nous débouchâmes finalement sur la rive droite de la rivière, en-dehors de la caverne.

A cet endroit, la forêt était encore dense et la lumière naturelle passait difficilement entre les feuilles des arbres. C'était calme, si on omettait le grondement perpétuel de la rivière et quelques piaillements d'oiseau de temps à autres. Quand le roi reprit la parole, le regard quelque peu suspicieux, je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore à ramener ça sur le tapis ?

\- Tu sais que je ne plaisantais pas sur le droit de sortie ? Les gardes viennent toujours me prévenir quand quelqu'un rentre ou sort sans que cela ne soit régularisé.

\- Oui, et alors ?

J'avais haussé les épaules. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Parce qu'on m'a déjà vu sortir illégalement ?

\- Non, bien entendu, sinon cela ne m'aurait pas échappé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait d'obtenir de moi ? Qu'il y avait un tunnel quelque part dans le royaume et que j'en avais profité pour entrer et sortir comme bon me semblait pendant de longues années sans qu'il n'en sache rien du tout ? J'étais tenté de lui dire fièrement, par pure provocation, juste histoire de voir à quel point il aurait laissé paraître sa surprise. Il se serait sûrement vexé de ne pas être au courant, comme il avait paru vexé de ne pas être au courant de mon existence. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à faire. Ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt de répéter sans cesse que je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire des règles et de ses conditions. Et de toute manière, je préférai garder cette information pour moi. Ce qu'il dit ensuite me prit au dépourvu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux rester enfermer ainsi.

J'haussai les épaules, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire.

\- Et moi je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez rester assis sur ce trône pendant des heures.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mais il ne parut pas amusé. Il semblait presque ne pas m'avoir entendu. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs, sans jamais croiser mon regard. Je n'arrivais pas à capter ses émotions, encore moins ses pensées. C'était assez déroutant. Je le vis finalement esquisser une sorte de rictus, un sourire en coin plutôt discret et hésitant. D'accord, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Êldaw…

Il avait soupiré à demi. J'étais vraiment perdu. Surtout qu'il continuait soigneusement d'éviter mon regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait enfin ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

\- Quoi ?

Je restai planté là un instant, immobile. Mais. Mais. Non. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Un forgeron qui ne teste pas ses armes n'est pas un bon forgeron.

Je déglutis. Je dus m'obliger à me remettre à marcher pour ne pas me laisser distancer, mais, diable, comment pouvait-il deviner tout ça juste en m'écoutant ? D'accord, j'avais peut-être eu tort de le sous-estimer, et encore plus de croire qu'il ne m'écoutait pas et préférait se faire sa propre idée de moi. Peut-être qu'il commençait à me connaître après tout. Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Pour ne rien améliorer, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu ne peux pas fabriquer d'aussi bonnes flèches sans aller les tester. Hors, il n'y a que les gardes qui possèdent une salle spéciale avec des cibles, et personne n'y a accès en-dehors d'eux et des personnes qui demandent à s'entrainer.

Il regardait dans l'air comme si ce n'était que bavardages et que ce n'était pas important. J'avais l'impression qu'il était fier de lui mais c'était dur à dire. Il ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions.

\- Les autres se rendent généralement dans la forêt pour s'exercer.

Et si je m'étais inscrit auprès des gardes sous un faux nom ? Non, décidément, ils m'auraient dit d'enlever ma capuche et auraient sûrement vérifié mon identité. Et si j'étais passé sous le nez des gardes ? Impossible, pas autant de fois. J'étais piégé, et il le savait pertinemment. Je ne trouvai rien à dire pour sauver ma peau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour que je n'en sache rien, mais en tout cas, mes félicitations.

Attendez. Venait-il d'ignorer le fait que je contournais les règles sans aucune hésitation, et, en plus, de m'en féliciter ? Pincez-moi je rêve.

\- Personne n'avait réussi un tel exploit avant toi.

D'accord, je ne savais littéralement plus où me mettre. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de plaisanter à ce sujet, est-ce que je devais démentir ? Difficile à dire. Et puis, de toute manière, il m'avait grillé. Que me restait-il à faire ? Je ne pouvais que tenter ce que je voulais. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me coûter ?

\- S'il s'avérait que vous aviez raison… Et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, ajoutai-je aussitôt, parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais entrer et sortir du royaume aussi facilement. M'enfin, imaginons.

Je ne prenais plus la peine de faire comme si. Après tout, s'il était au courant, c'était trop tard pour prendre mes précautions. Il en penserait ce qu'il voudrait, je m'exprimais sans prendre les choses trop au sérieux.

\- Vous essayeriez de m'en empêcher ?

Je devinai un sourire sur ses lèvres, étrangement. Léger, mais bien là. Puis son visage échappa à mon regard sans que je ne pusse plus essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.

\- Je serais bien stupide.

J'étais dérouté, mais j'acceptai sa réponse. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il me laissait volontairement faire entorse au règlement, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, mais j'acceptai volontiers de pouvoir continuer mes escapades nocturnes sans avoir besoin de l'avis de personne. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en être reconnaissant, mais mieux valait ne rien dire si je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et avouer à voix haute l'existence d'un passage secret. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa finalement le mien.

\- Je ne voudrais pas priver mon armée de flèches d'aussi bonne qualité.

Sa manière de me complimenter indirectement me troublait. Un peu involontairement, j'eus un rictus et adoptai un ton moqueur.

\- Parce que vous savez tenir un arc ?

Je l'accorde, c'était minable, et pas très malin de ma part. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et sourit plus franchement. Pourtant, il ne parut pas vexé mais plutôt amusé.

\- Crois-le ou non, je suis plutôt bon tireur.

Vraiment pas très malin. Bien sûr qu'il savait tirer à l'arc. En tant que roi, il avait dû recevoir une formation dès son plus jeune âge. Evidemment.

\- Même si ma spécialité reste l'épée, je sais juger de la qualité d'une flèche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Heureusement pour moi, il ne le vit pas. Nous atteignîmes finalement l'embranchement où les gardes s'affairaient à la mission qui leur avait été confiée le matin même. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions autant marché et que la forêt était devenue moins éparse autour de nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roi supervisa la situation sans que je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que les regarder se débrouiller et observer les environs.

Une fois la mission menée à bien, je m'attendais à ce que nous nous en allions ensuite au dernier poste elfique pour vérifier la grille, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu de l'heure qu'il était et Thranduil jugea bon de me renvoyer auprès de Sarnas. Après tout, j'avais passé l'entière matinée à le suivre, et il avait rajouté à voix plus basse qu'il valait mieux éviter que je croise à nouveau le chemin d'Aelang. Il avait raison sur ce point. Aussi pris-je la route du retour seul. Les gardes ne firent pas attention à moi quand je rentrai dans le royaume, notant simplement que j'étais revenu sans le roi.

J'avais repris un semblant de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que je me rende à la forge pour l'après-midi. Ûlsarn était là, bien évidemment, et frappait le fer sous l'œil avisé de Sarnas. Je laissai échapper un soupir avant de reprendre mon travail. J'allais devoir m'y faire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas de mon ressort. Et puis… Je me pris à éprouver un semblant de compassion à son égard lorsqu'il se blessa et que Sarnas commença à vociférer dans tous les sens. Ça me rappelait mes débuts.

* * *

[1] Ael : lac Ang : fer / Littéralement : lac de fer


	9. 8 - Shattered Glass

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **SHATTERED GLASS**

 **(Verre Brisé)**

Le soir même, j'étais assis à table à discuter avec ma tante. Elle avait profité de ma présence pour cuisiner un plat que j'affectionnais particulièrement, histoire de rattraper mon absence de la veille, disait-elle. Je n'avais pas fait la fine bouche. Je finissais de nettoyer mon assiette à l'aide d'un morceau de pain quand je ne pus retenir un rire. Faelygriel eut elle-même un sourire et continua sur la lancée, me racontant les potins rassemblés durant la journée. C'était notre petite routine à nous deux, sachant que je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui raconter. C'était comme ça que j'arrivais à en apprendre plus sur les habitants et leurs petites habitudes, sans être capable de mettre un visage sur leur nom pour autant une fois à l'extérieur de la maison. Je ne faisais que faire des déductions sans pouvoir les confirmer.

\- Je t'assure ! Il avait tellement bu, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais j'ai toujours su que ce vin-là n'était pas pour moi.

\- Sérieusement…

Je hochai la tête en soupirant, dépassé.

\- Et il est vraiment allé taper dans la roche avec sa hache ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il était persuadé que c'était une pioche. Le pauvre bougre a fait une drôle de tête quand il a vu l'entaille qu'il avait faite dans le mur.

\- Ça, je veux bien l'imaginer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de boire autant ?

\- Aucune idée. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile de supporter Haflîn toute la journée.

Haflîn ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Je me souvenais même très bien de qui il s'agissait. Pour ça, elle n'était pas prête de quitter mon esprit d'aussitôt vu comment elle m'avait traité.

\- Celle qui tient la boutique derrière la fontaine ?

Faelygriel parut vaguement étonnée.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ?

Elle plissa les yeux sans que je n'aie à répondre.

\- Pas très commode, hein ?

\- En effet.

Un sourire mesquin se glissa sur ses lèvres, puis elle attrapa mon assiette vide.

\- Bon, il est temps que tu ailles dormir, jeune homme.

\- Tss.

J'allais attraper les verres mais elle me donna une tape sur la main.

\- Hep. Laisse. Je vais ranger. Va donc te coucher. Tu as assez travaillé comme ça.

J'allais protester lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Par réflexe, je m'immobilisai et me préparai à fuir. Puis je me souvins que cela ne servait à rien. Avant que la garde ne me tombe dessus, j'allais m'abriter dans ma chambre dès qu'un visiteur se présentait. La plupart du temps, ma tante s'arrangeait pour sortir de la maison. Mais désormais, à quoi bon ? J'en profitai que son attention se détourne de la vaisselle pour m'en emparer et me rendre dans la cuisine. Faelygriel s'en alla répondre. Je ne l'entendis pas dire bonjour. C'était inhabituel. Au lieu de ça, la voix d'un elfe la devança.

\- Vous êtes Faelygriel ?

\- C'est moi-même.

Je devins suspicieux et passai ma tête dans le salon mais je ne vis pas qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Je voyais seulement que ma tante était surprise. L'elfe semblait incertain.

\- On m'a envoyé à la forge mais je n'ai trouvé personne. C'est bien ici que vit Êldaw Esteladan ?

J'abandonnai la vaisselle, intrigué, et revins dans le salon. Apparaissant derrière ma tante, je vis que c'était un soldat de la garde qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Peut-être que le roi avait changé d'avis depuis ce matin et qu'il voulait vérifier que je n'étais pas sorti du royaume. Si c'était ça, tant pis pour lui, je me trouvai bien chez moi pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Encore une hésitation. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas faire son travail.

\- Le roi vous demande.

\- Maintenant ? demandai-je, déboussolé.

\- Maintenant.

S'il était surpris que le roi me fasse demander à cette heure, je l'étais tout autant. Son incertitude manifeste était plus que justifiée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Faelygriel et, haussant les épaules, ne pus que me résoudre à suivre le garde. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais libre de refuser. Alors que je mettais toujours plus de distance entre mon lit et moi, je remarquais que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'elfe marchait relativement vite, les rues étaient presque complètement désertes et certains postes habituellement occupés par des gardes avaient été abandonnés. Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Situation de crise.

Pas très bavard. Je n'en apprendrais pas plus de sa bouche. Tout ce que je pouvais deviner, c'est que nous nous rendions dans les appartements du roi. Nous passâmes devant la porte close de la bibliothèque, devant les escaliers, puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte ouverte. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver là, jamais, mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Le soldat s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre avec tellement de dextérité que je manquai de le percuter. Il avait beau être jeune, il suivait déjà les règles.

\- Votre Majesté. Êldaw Esteladan.

Thranduil, assis à une petite table accolée au mur, releva la tête vers nous. Il était définitivement préoccupé. Ça crevait les yeux. Il se leva dès qu'il eut reposé sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- Merci Lithîl[1].

L'elfe se contenta de ses mots, s'inclinant puis prenant congé sans plus attendre. Il avait l'air pressé, comme s'il avait autre chose d'urgent à faire. Sûrement le roi lui avait-il confié une autre mission avant de venir me chercher. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. M'évitant de me demander si je devais entrer dans la pièce ou s'il ne valait mieux pas, Thranduil vint jusqu'à moi. La gravité se lisait dans les traits de son visage. Il avait l'air tendu.

\- Il y a eu un problème sur la rivière dans la soirée.

\- Quel genre de problème ?

Il agissait comme s'il ne savait pas où poser les yeux, nerveux. Ça devait se comprendre si le problème en question nécessitait que je sois présent, je crois.

\- Des gobelins ont surpris les gardes pendant qu'ils changeaient la grille, comme s'ils nous attendaient. Ils ont attaqué en grand nombre. Plusieurs des nôtres ont été embarqués dans la forêt.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'en retourna dans sa chambre, marchant inconsciemment. Ce devait être à cause de son agitation. Incertain, j'effectuai tout de même quelques pas dans la pièce pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation et être sûr de bien le suivre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je faisais là. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- J'ai envoyé une équipe dès que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai fait fermer les portes aussitôt. J'ai aussi affecté les gardes restants à la protection de toutes les entrées possibles. Je ne pense pas qu'ils oseront venir jusqu'ici mais je ne peux pas faire comme si la probabilité n'existait pas.

Un silence passa. Il frottait nerveusement son pouce contre son index, regardant des papiers sur la table sans avoir l'air de les voir, puis il sembla réaliser qu'il n'avait rien dit durant quelques instants.

\- Il s'avère que tu avais raison pour la grille. Ainsi que pour l'embranchement. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé les tonneaux manquants mais je suis désormais assuré qu'ils ont réussi à les détourner en utilisant nos faiblesses. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais ils n'ont visiblement pas apprécié que nous mettions un terme à leur petit manège.

\- Je vois… soufflai-je sans rien trouver d'autre à répondre.

\- Il faut que j'écrive une lettre et que je la fasse envoyer en Lothlorien.

A tort, je crus que ce serait ma tâche pour la soirée.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils ont remarqué du mouvement de leur côté. Les gobelins n'ont pas pour habitude d'agir ainsi et ils restent généralement dans les montagnes, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Tandis que son regard s'attardait sur du parchemin vierge, il s'interrompit. Il sembla réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, toujours autant préoccupé.

\- Il faudrait aussi que j'envoie un message à Rivendell pour bien faire, finit-il par décréter. Oui, il vaut mieux.

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Après tout, il se parlait en grande partie à lui-même. J'avais beau compatir, je commençais à me sentir dépassé par la situation tout autant que par son comportement. Il continuait cependant de réfléchir à voix haute.

\- D'abord les araignées, maintenant les gobelins…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il releva lentement la tête comme si je venais d'apparaître dans la pièce. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il se rendait au moins compte que je poireautais là sans rien faire ? Un silence passa. Son expression m'était impossible à décrypter. De but en blanc, il s'approcha de moi, l'air de soudainement savoir ce qu'il faisait, puis m'expliqua finalement la raison de ma présence ici.

\- J'ai besoin que tu montes la garde.

\- Quoi ?

Je tombai des nues. Monter la garde ? De nuit ? Alors que j'avais passé la matinée à ses côtés, comme convenu, puis que j'avais travaillé à la forge le reste de la journée ?

\- La plupart des gardes sont mobilisés, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

C'était difficile à croire, mais s'il le disait, j'avais peu de raisons d'en douter.

\- Et… Lithîl ?

Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit bien son nom mais tant pis. Thranduil parut pris au dépourvu. Il buta un instant sur ma question avant de finir par répondre.

\- Je l'ai envoyé patrouiller dans les allées pour vérifier que personne ne trainait dehors. Il est seulement en formation, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse autre chose.

J'avais envie de demander : et moi alors ? Mais je crois que ça avait peu d'importance que je ne sois ni en formation, ni un simple habitant du royaume au lieu d'être un soldat. Il devait bien y avoir un garde de libre quelque part… Mais visiblement non, car il poursuivit sans que je n'aie encore accepté (si tant est qu'il attende que je donne mon avis, ce qui était, disons-le, fort peu probable).

\- Je veux que tu me préviennes s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Si besoin, tu frappes. Que ce soit pour un garde, pour un messager, peu importe.

\- D'accord, mais où ? demandai-je, incertain.

Ma question lui fit froncer les sourcils légèrement. A son expression, ça devait couler de source. Certainement pour les gardes, mais pas pour moi. Il me demandait de monter la garde alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Cela ne devait pas être très compliqué, mais je n'avais pas les réflexes. Un autre elfe aurait certainement accepté d'un signe de tête et se serait exécuté en sachant exactement quoi faire, mais pas moi. Apparemment aussi incertain que je l'étais, il désigna l'extérieur de la chambre. Je ne savais trop pourquoi mais il avait encore une expression étrange sur son visage.

\- Juste devant, dans l'allée, comme tu veux. Mais ne t'éloignes pas trop pour que je puisse t'appeler s'il y a urgence.

Il semblait hésiter. Peut-être qu'il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il m'avait appelé moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je doutais être réellement quelqu'un en qui il ait confiance, surtout pour monter la garde de nuit devant ses appartements. Etait-ce un test ? Je veux dire… D'accord, c'était une situation de crise, mais est-ce que cette mission nocturne n'était qu'un prétexte pour savoir si j'étais digne de confiance, au final ? J'étais troublé, encore une fois, mais je me gardai bien de lui dire. Si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, il valait mieux que j'obéisse. Je ne voulais pas être jeté dehors pour ne pas avoir été capable de rester debout à côté d'une porte. Ce serait stupide.

A son regard de nouveau préoccupé, j'eus l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que je n'étais peut-être pas censé me trouver ici à cette heure, surtout pour travailler de nuit.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça, je…

\- Non, c'est bon, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais le faire.

Pourquoi j'avais accepté si facilement restait un mystère. Peut-être que je me le justifiais en me disant qu'après tout, s'il s'inquiétait pour le royaume, je devais sûrement en faire autant, et, quel que soit le travail, participer à l'effort. Surtout que nous étions en situation d'urgence. Thranduil m'avait appris quelque chose d'important même s'il l'ignorait. C'était que si je voulais rester ici, il ne fallait pas seulement que ce soit parce que j'en ai envie. Il fallait surtout que ce soit parce que je me sentais appartenir à quelque chose qui me dépassait. J'avais observé comment, en tant que roi, il donnait de son temps et de sa personne à son peuple. J'avais vu comment ils le lui rendaient. Quant à moi… Les habitants ne m'acceptaient certainement pas pour ce que j'étais, en grande partie tout du moins. Mais si je me basais sur ses mots, ce serait en prouvant ma valeur et en plaçant ma confiance en eux que je finirai par être accepté, pas vrai ? C'est une question de confiance.

C'était certainement une bien lourde réflexion pour justifier ma présence ici, mais il n'empêche que je commençais à comprendre que, parfois, tout dépendait uniquement de moi : rester ici, être accepté, avoir confiance, défendre un royaume qui m'avait vu grandir et que je voulais voir s'épanouir. Ce n'était clairement pas dans mes habitudes de penser de façon aussi désintéressée, mais ces derniers jours m'avaient beaucoup appris. Thranduil, surtout, m'avait beaucoup appris.

\- Ecrivez donc vos lettres et allez dormir. Je vous dis si quelqu'un vient.

J'allais sortir de la pièce quand je crus bon de rajouter :

\- Mais n'essayez pas de m'appeler si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas là pour vous aider à vous endormir en jouant de la harpe.

Je fronçai les sourcils en esquissant un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je plaisantais (à moitié), et je crois que cela le dérouta parce qu'il me regarda sans rien répondre. Le seuil passé, je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai à la colonne d'à côté pour enfin faire ce pour quoi j'étais là : monter la garde. J'avais une bonne vue de là. Sur la gauche, je voyais le bout du couloir et, un peu plus loin, une pente qui descendait je ne savais où ; sur la droite, le long de la paroi, je voyais les premières marches de l'escalier qui partait vers la salle au bassin, puis la porte de la bibliothèque, et, enfin, le chemin d'où j'étais venu et qui descendait en pente pour rejoindre les zones inférieures.

Je ne perçus d'abord aucun bruit, mais je finis par entendre le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire suivi sans trop tarder par le grattement caractéristique d'une plume sur le parchemin. Je laissai échapper un soupir. A la lumière de la torche, je n'étais pas si mal finalement. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, je vins à me demander si ce n'était pas une très, très mauvaise idée que d'avoir accepté de monter la garde. Comment pouvait-on rester planter là à attendre ? Surtout qu'il ne se passait absolument rien d'intéressant. De temps à autres, j'entendais quelques bruits dans la chambre de « sa Majesté », mais rien qui n'avait vraiment de l'intérêt.

Après avoir passé un moment à essayer de deviner malgré moi ce qu'il était en train de faire (il fallait bien que je m'occupe) : raturer sa dernière ligne ? Plier sa lettre ? Je me lassai rapidement. Le temps passait lentement. Très lentement. Le pire, c'est que j'avais beaucoup de mal à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de l'heure. Quand soudain j'entendis un bruit suspect venant de la chambre, il ne s'était passé qu'une heure en réalité.

J'avais entendu un bruit de verre brisé. Incertain, les sourcils froncés, je tournai la tête en direction de la porte. Avais-je vraiment entendu ce bruit ? Peut-être l'avais-je seulement imaginé. Après tout, entre le crépitement de la torche à ma gauche et, de temps à autre, un son qui remontait des grandes allées en contre-bas, à cause de l'écho, plus la fatigue qui me grignotait lentement, il était fort possible qu'il ne se soit rien passé en réalité. Une voix étouffée me prouva subitement le contraire. Bon, cette fois, ce n'était pas que moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge puis demandai :

\- Tout va bien ?

Il y eut un silence, je crois, mais la réponse ne tarda pas trop.

\- Ça va, ce n'était rien.

Réponse typique donnée quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tant pis pour lui. Je soupirai et ouvris la porte. Ce serait toujours moins pire que de rester là à ne rien faire, quitte à me faire renvoyer dehors aussitôt. Thranduil siffla entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tss…

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les morceaux de verre brisé éparpillés au sol, dispersés dans une flaque d'encre noire qui s'incrustait déjà dans un tapis et coulait dans la moindre irrégularité du sol. Puis je le vis lui, assis au bord de son lit, se tenant la main. Du sang goûtait de sa main et courait sur son poignet, contrastant violemment avec sa peau claire.

\- Rah, bordel, soufflai-je.

Il releva seulement la tête pour remarquer que je venais d'entrer sans son consentement.

\- Êldaw ?

Je ne fis même pas attention à l'expression de surprise de son visage et agis d'instinct. Je saisis la manche de ma chemise pour en déchirer un morceau d'un coup sec. J'attrapai la chaise la plus proche et la tirai pour m'asseoir devant lui tandis qu'il avait le culot de protester. Il semblait irrité lui-même de s'être blessé de cette manière.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous saignez.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il plus calmement comme si ça aller changer quoi que ce soit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et tendis la main, clairement décidé. J'avais vu ma tante se blesser plusieurs fois à cause de sa maladresse, ce n'était pas pour laisser quelqu'un saigner après ça, surtout si je pouvais y changer quelque chose. Il ne bougea pas, son pouce toujours pressé dans la paume de sa main comme s'il ne voulait pas être approché. Il insista de nouveau.

\- Je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment rien.

Désabusé et un peu exaspéré, je n'abandonnai pas pour autant. Ce fut à moi d'insister. Je gardai le silence et le fixai. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais visiblement, le silence ne suffit pas à le convaincre. J'avais l'impression que c'était lui l'enfant obstiné et irresponsable désormais, à serrer sa main contre lui et à refuser toute aide. Comme si ça allait s'arranger tout seul. Mon regard se fit alors plus insistant.

\- Montrez-moi ça.

Ce n'était pas pour un ordre, je ne me serais pas permis, j'avais au contraire radouci le ton de ma voix. Le brusquer ne servirait à quoi, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait qu'il me montre sa blessure ? Il ne me regardait pas méchamment, il n'avait même pas l'air méfiant. Il paraissait seulement hésitant, et ça m'irrita un peu parce que c'était inutile d'agir comme il le faisait. A quoi bon se poser la question ? Je soupirai. Ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que j'allais arriver à le convaincre de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil à la plaie.

\- Si vous avez peur que j'en profite pour vous démontrer qu'en fait je suis un espion envoyé ici uniquement dans le but de vous tuer, sachez que ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'y prendrais.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis hocha la tête comme si je racontai des bêtises, ce qui était évidemment le cas. Le rictus amusé qui fit discrètement remonter le coin de ses lèvres me communiqua un sourire narquois. Il daigna enfin relâcher sa main meurtrie et me la tendre. Bien, on allait enfin pouvoir avancer. A cause du saignement, je dus d'abord éponger le surplus de sang avec le tissu de ma chemise pour y voir plus clair. Même si j'avais les yeux fixés sur la blessure, je sentis les muscles de sa main se crisper soudainement et devinai sans mal qu'il venait de serrer les dents sous la douleur. Je dus me retenir de soupirer encore une fois et me contentai de garder un sourire en coin pour ne pas qu'il croit que je me moquais vraiment de lui. Alors comme ça on était douillet ? Je me débarrassai de ma pensée et examinai la blessure de plus près.

\- La plaie n'est pas très profonde mais vous vous êtes quand même bien entaillé.

\- Comment tu t'y serais pris ?

Je relevai la tête.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Est-ce que c'était bien de la malice que j'y devinais ? Difficile à dire, surtout qu'il était calme et posait la question comme si ce n'était que par simple curiosité.

\- Pour me tuer. Comment est-ce que tu t'y serais pris ?

Après un instant à me demander s'il était sérieux, je laissai échapper un rire, amusé.

\- Ça vous préoccupe ?

Il haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux sur nos mains. Oui, c'est ça, je cachai certainement une dague pas loin, me dis-je à moi-même en ne pouvant m'empêcher de continuer à rire en silence.

\- Je suis curieux.

J'acquiesçai. Ça me semblait plus que raisonnable vu comment j'avais balancé ça. Je fis mine de réfléchir bien que j'avais déjà une petite idée de comment je m'y serais pris, ce qui aurait pu être carrément effrayant si j'avais été un assassin, mais ce qui le fit s'esclaffer dès que je lui confiai mon idée sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Je mettrais du poison dans votre vin.

Je l'observai rire de ce rire cristallin dont j'avais déjà pu avoir un aperçu. Il était sincère, véritablement sincère. Ce n'était pas écrit mot pour mot sur son visage mais ça se voyait, et, plus encore, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il l'était. Il me semblait que ses yeux gris clair étaient allumés d'une étincelle.

\- Beaucoup trop facile, décréta-t-il.

\- Tellement facile que je suis certain que vous n'y auriez jamais pensé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Je devais certainement avoir raison, ou bien peut-être que je le sous-estimais et qu'il faisait véritablement vérifier chaque tonneau qui arrivait au royaume. Aussi ne pus-je me retenir de rire silencieusement avant de ramener mon attention sur la plaie. J'appuyai le tissu imbibé de sang dans la paume de sa main tout en réfléchissant.

\- Vous avez autre chose que ce torchon ?

\- Sur la table.

Un coup d'œil me fit remarquer une petite serviette blanche soigneusement pliée. Parfait.

\- Tenez-moi ça. Et appuyez fort.

Il s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, je me levai de ma chaise, allai chercher le tissu immaculé, et, voyant désormais où se trouvait le balcon, je m'y rendis sans qu'il ne tente de me retenir. Je descendis jusqu'au bassin, déchirai la serviette en deux et y plongeai un morceau dans l'eau. Je l'essorai rapidement et remontai m'occuper à nouveau de la plaie, assis face à lui. Je m'appliquai d'abord à la nettoyer consciencieusement. Thranduil m'observa un moment sans rien dire. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux suivre le moindre de mes mouvements, et je crois qu'il finit par poser son regard sur moi, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Comparée à la plaie à vif, sa peau paraissait étrangement blanche. J'avais repoussé le tissu de sa manche sur son bras pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve tâché. Sa peau était immaculée. Il ne s'y trouvait aucune imperfection, aucune cicatrice, comme s'il n'avait connu aucune bataille ni aucune blessure. A ce seul coup d'œil, j'aurais pu croire qu'il avait le même âge que moi. Son corps ne vieillissait pas. Le temps n'avait aucune accroche sur lui. L'immortalité elfique m'étonnait toujours. J'avais beau en être un également (si on peut dire ça), cela ne changeait rien. Il était comme intouchable. Si on omettait la plaie désormais infligée au creux de sa main.

Pour un roi que l'on soigne sans son accord, il restait relativement calme. Il ne se plaignait même pas. Si je m'étais retrouvé à sa place, je me serais occupé de la blessure moi-même pour n'avoir à afficher aucune faiblesse devant une autre personne, qui que ça soit. Ainsi, en ayant sa main entre les miennes et en me trouvant dans ses appartements au beau milieu de la nuit, le trouvai-je un peu vulnérable. Non, ce n'était pas exactement le mot. Je trouvai plutôt qu'il était moins inaccessible. Sans la couronne de branches posée sur sa tête, sans sa cape scintillante sur ses épaules, sans ses apparats de souverain, il paraissait moins intimidant. Sans pour autant perdre de sa prestance ou de son élégance. Sans pour autant perdre de sa superbe.

Le peignoir de satin aux reflets d'argent s'associait très bien avec ses cheveux or pâle qui s'y perdaient en délicates ondulations sur les pointes, embrassaient ses épaules et la forme de son visage. Peut-être qu'il était né pour ces couleurs, pour l'argent, pour l'or, pour cette couronne sur sa tête. Peut-être que non. Peut-être que la nature avait simplement bien fait les choses. Je savais qu'il était né prince, et surtout qu'il aurait dû le rester. Je me savais né « fils de », et j'avais fini orphelin. Je me surpris à me dire qu'il me ressemblait étrangement, à une échelle différente. La perte de notre père nous avait changés à jamais.

Je relevai les yeux sur son visage, mais l'instant où mon regard croisa le sien, je reportai mon attention sur la blessure. Je m'étais senti comme interpelé par ses iris d'un gris clair aux nuances plus sombres. De la fumée. Des volutes. De la brume. C'était intriguant et à la fois intense. Mais je m'étais brusquement senti intimidé qu'il m'observe ainsi dans le silence de la pièce, d'un regard dépourvu de toute méprise, de toute méfiance. Il semblait presque intrigué, mais je ne lui aurais donné aucune raison de l'être. J'étais troublé. Ainsi perdu dans une semi-confusion, sa voix me surprit.

\- Tu joues vraiment de la harpe ?

Il me fallut un instant pour revenir au présent et un instant supplémentaire pour me rappeler les paroles que j'avais prononcées un peu plus tôt. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour jauger son intérêt, et, plutôt que de répondre directement, je l'interrogeai.

\- Ça vous étonne ?

Les yeux rivés sur la plaie que je devais désormais bander avec le second morceau de tissu, je pris son silence pour de l'hésitation. Après tout, je pouvais bien comprendre qu'il soit étonné. Tauriel avait cru que je lui racontais une blague lorsque je lui avais fait l'aveu. Et c'était la seule que j'avais osé mettre au courant vu comment elle ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux et continuai de le faire à chaque fois que je me risquais à en parler, comme si cela semblait idiot que je joue d'un instrument de musique. Quand je suis avais annoncé que je me mettais à l'ocarina, cependant, elle n'avait pas eu du tout la même réaction. En même temps, elle ne m'avait jamais entendu jouer de la harpe et n'avais jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour cet instrument. Il faut dire que je ne lui avais jamais donné l'occasion de m'écouter, vu comment je passais mon temps à me défiler à chaque fois qu'on évoquait la possibilité. Remettre à plus tard devenait ma spécialité dans ces cas-là.

Thranduil sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant. Il regardait la pièce autour de lui comme si la réponse se trouvait là, quelque part.

\- J'aurais cru qu'il n'y avait que l'arc qui était dans tes cordes.

Il me fallut une seconde pour traiter la métaphore et comprendre ce qu'il disait. J'eus un rictus aux allures moqueuses. Pas que je me moquais vraiment de lui, mais il me sous-estimait encore et je me délectai de lui montrer qu'il avait tort de le faire.

\- D'abord, vous n'avez jamais vu ma harpe, et ensuite, vous avez encore moins vu mon arc.

Il ne répondit pas. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il réplique immédiatement, histoire de me tenir tête ou de tenter de se justifier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'eus le temps de finir de serrer le bandage autour de sa main. Il ne manquait plus qu'à l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il se défasse tout seul.

\- Tu es bon ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, j'ai appris tout seul.

\- Si tu joues de la harpe aussi bien que tu tires à l'arc, alors…

Je relevai les yeux sur lui. Quand son regard croisa le mien, j'eus l'impression qu'il était confus. Il tenta cette fois de se justifier.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que tu dois te débrouiller à l'arc pour arriver à juger aussi bien de la qualité de tes flèches.

Ah. D'accord. Oui, sous cet œil, ça avait beaucoup plus de sens. Je me contentai d'esquiver la question vaguement la question et de coincer l'extrémité du tissu dans le dos de sa main, entre les plis. Je m'amusai à appuyer sur les mots pour lui renvoyer sa métaphore.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que je n'ai pas qu'une seule corde à mon arc. Ou devrais-je dire : à ma harpe.

Finalement, je relâchai sa main.

\- Voilà. Fini.

Il avait un sourire. Visiblement ma remarque en écho à la sienne l'avait amusé. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et examina mon travail. J'avais presque envie d'être impudent au point de lui demander « Ça vous plait, votre Majesté ? », mais je n'avais pas envie d'en rajouter, déjà qu'il avait refusé plusieurs fois mes soins dans un premier temps. Il leva les yeux sur moi.

\- Tu sais que dans deux ou trois jours je n'aurai plus rien ?

Oui, je le savais bien. J'avais déjà vu la capacité de régénération elfique quand ma tante se blessait. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et de rétorquer :

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser vous vider de votre sang en plein milieu de votre chambre. Si on avait retrouvé votre cadavre pendant que je montais la garde, on m'aurait immédiatement accusé et on m'aurait jeté dehors.

Son sourire se fit plus franc et ses yeux, qu'il avait relevés vers moi, me quittèrent pour se poser à nouveau sur sa main. Il avait l'air de se parler à lui-même.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop perspicace pour ton propre bien. Je devrais être plus méfiant à ton égard.

J'eus un petit rire mesquin, juste pour m'amuser à le conforter dans ses paroles.

\- Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

Je crus qu'il allait rire mais n'en fit rien et se contenta de regarder au-delà des arches qui menaient au balcon. J'allais me décider à quitter la salle quand il déclara à mi-voix :

\- Je ne te sous-estime pas.

Sa remarque me troubla. Ignorant s'il voulait sous-entendre quelque chose de plus profond, je fronçais les sourcils, un sourire en coin, et décrétai.

\- Ce n'est pas très avisé de votre part. Surtout après que j'ai évoqué la possibilité d'être un assassin.

Il eut un rire léger et hocha la tête. Décidant que la conversation était close et qu'il était grand temps pour moi de quitter les lieux, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Bon. Je vais aller reprendre mon poste sinon « sa Majesté » pourrait croire que je ne fais pas mon travail et je risquerais de me faire jeter dehors.

Du bout du pied, je pris tout de même la peine de débarrasser le sol des éclats de verre brisé et les rassemblait plus loin pour qu'il ne marche pas dessus par inadvertance. Il était trop tard pour rattraper l'encre qui avait déjà séché en grande partie.

\- Comme ça, cette saleté ne ruinera pas mes plans de meurtre.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et sors d'ici.

Cela avait beau être dit contre un ordre et il avait beau faire mine d'être exaspéré, je pouvais toujours sentir la pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Le soupir qui s'en suivit ne m'échappa pas mon plus. Avec un sourire en coin, j'ouvris la porte, mais non sans un dernier coup d'œil au maître des lieux.

\- Dormez, cette fois, au lieu de passer des heures à écrire.

Ses sourcils froncés ne m'atteignirent pas même si j'avais conscience que le ton que j'avais employé n'était pas vraiment approprié pour un roi. Cependant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire désormais, après toute la conversation que nous venions d'avoir et moi qui avais forcé l'entrée de sa chambre sans autorisation ? Je refermai la porte derrière moi. L'esprit étonnamment léger, je retournai m'adosser à la colonne. L'endroit était toujours calme. La flamme de la torche vacillait de temps à autre, les ombres ne se déplaçaient pas. Je me sentais serein. Peut-être un peu trop. Car je crois que le sommeil finit par me rattraper au bout d'une petite heure. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais exténué.

* * *

La bougie était éteinte depuis un moment déjà. Sa fumée s'était depuis longtemps dissipée dans l'air, entre la cire et le plafond, se confondant avec la pénombre pour disparaître. Thranduil avait lu à la lueur de la flamme avant d'abandonner le livre sur la table de chevet et de décréter qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il avait arrêté de lire. Rien n'y faisait. Il était préoccupé. Il s'inquiétait des soldats disparus, il s'inquiétait des gobelins et des équipes en route. Et, surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte de temps à autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas parvenu à lui avouer l'avoir surpris la dernière fois, dans la forêt. C'était idiot. Il n'avait aucune raison, surtout après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne le sermonnerait pas pour ses escapades.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il pouvait être aussi spontané. Êldaw avait beau avoir conscience de sa position de roi, c'était comme si la hiérarchie n'était qu'une idée floue aux yeux du jeune homme. Il la respectait, certes, mais il ne respectait pas la barrière que les autres avaient l'habitude de mettre entre leur souverain et eux. Lui ne se retenait pas. Il ne s'arrêtait pas à la norme. Il souriait, il protestait, il se mouvait, il osait.

Il osait. Il osait ce que lui-même n'osait pas. Il était plus libre que lui. Lui, un hybride qu'il avait malgré tout menacé de bannissement. Il respectait peut-être les règles, mais il les comprenait à sa manière et les contournait sans jamais les briser. Il enviait une telle liberté. Il enviait son insouciance, sa facilité à exister. Tandis que lui… Lui avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû mourir sur le champ de bataille, des années auparavant. Il aurait dû demeurer là, aux côtés de son père et surtout, de sa femme. Mais non, il avait survécu. Tout ça grâce à… Toujours plus de morts.

C'était égoïste de penser ainsi, il en avait conscience. Le peuple avait besoin d'un roi. Plus important encore, Legolas avait besoin d'un père. Malheureusement, il avait échoué ici aussi. Il était pris dans ses tourments, dans ses souvenirs, dans ses obligations et ses cicatrices. Alors oui, il enviait cet elfe au sang-mêlé à qui il avait ordonné de faire ses preuves. Il enviait sa vie en apparence sans heurt. Il savait désormais qu'il avait lui aussi perdu son père, un père qu'il avait injustement insulté de traitre alors qu'il s'était sans aucun doute trouvé à ses côtés durant la guerre. Il le savait, mais il le voyait si prompte et si combattant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beaucoup plus doué que lui pour surmonter ses propres démons. Et cela le troublait.

Il était incapable de dormir car il craignait que les cendres ne reviennent le hanter comme elles le faisaient bien trop souvent. Il redoutait les cris des orcs, les arbres qui brûlaient sous les assauts des dragons, la gravité dans le regard de son père. Il redoutait les hurlements de son peuple, le sang qui se mêlait à la terre, la mort dans les yeux de sa femme. Il redoutait le prix. Les larmes. La désolation. Il ne redoutait pas d'être blessé, ni d'être tué. Il était seulement effrayé d'être le seul encore debout au milieu des décombres et du chagrin que semait la mort derrière elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais être le roi des cendres. Ne plus jamais condamner son peuple à une mort certaine. Ne plus jamais se voir arracher une part de lui-même comme on vous arrache le cœur.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il espérait qu'Êldaw Esteladan n'ait jamais à connaître cela. Il chérissait chaque enfant qui naissait en son royaume, chaque nouvelle âme qui portait avec lui l'espoir, mais Êldaw était différent. Il ne savait dire à quel point, il ne savait dire comment. Mais il commençait à en être convaincu : ce jeune homme ne méritait ni d'être sous ses ordres, ni d'être victime de sa maladresse ou de ses griefs. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le méprise. Etrangement, le roi avait cessé de se méfier de lui depuis longtemps. Il en était même venu à avoir confiance alors que c'était d'habitude ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à éprouver envers les autres.

Thranduil se lassa de fixer le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir et se redressa contre la tête du lit. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décréta qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à demander un peu de compagnie, même si cela le ferait paraître misérable. Il pourrait bien trouver une raison stupide de le déranger le moment venu.

\- Êldaw ?

Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre. De l'autre côté de la porte, il n'y eut pas un mouvement. Pas même une ombre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il l'appela une seconde fois, un peu plus fort, mais ce fut toujours la même réponse silencieuse. Où était-il passé ? Avait-il quelque chose à craindre ? Non, c'était peu probable. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures, sortit du lit en renouant la ceinture à son peignoir puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ne le vit pas, tout d'abord, s'attendant à le voir posté là, juste devant la porte, ou à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il l'aurait certainement accueilli d'un air narquois. « Alors comme ça, on n'arrive pas à dormir ? » Peut-être. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il le surprit à moitié allongé au sol. Il avait dû glisser contre la colonne et s'être endormi là. Thranduil ne put retenir un sourire amusé, rassuré d'il ne savait pas quoi.

\- Alors toi…

Il avait soupiré pour ne pas le réveiller. S'endormir comme ça… Il devait être épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ménagé à lui demander de le suivre toute la matinée, l'envoyer à la forge puis le faire appeler ici pour une garde de nuit. Le roi ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa propre bêtise. Il l'avait fait demander sur un coup de tête alors qu'il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre de venir monter la garde devant sa porte, des gardes qu'il avait engagés pour cela. Quel idiot il faisait.

Il s'en retourna dans la chambre un instant et revint avec une couverture de son lit. N'osant pas le réveiller, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il la déposa sur ses épaules et se redressa. Pendant un moment, hésitant, il resta là, devant la porte de sa propre chambre, à regarder le jeune homme dormir. Il semblait paisible. Fatigué, mais paisible. Thranduil jugea que c'était justifié. Après tout, il aurait été injuste que ce soit Êldaw qui souffre d'insomnie et lui qui dorme ainsi. Sur cette pensée, il quitta l'allée qui devint alors déserte, à l'exception du jeune homme qui avait glissé contre la colonne durant sa garde.

* * *

[1] Lith : poussière, cendre, sable Hîl : héritier / Littéralement : héritier de la poussière


	10. 9 - Calm Before Storm

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **CALM BEFORE STORM**

 **(Le Calme avant la tempête)**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'eus d'abord énormément de mal à me souvenir où j'étais. Plus difficile encore fut de me rappeler ce que je faisais ici, dans cette allée qui avait repris des couleurs. On avait rallumé des flambeaux un peu partout et la lumière du soleil s'engouffrait dans la caverne par endroits. Il me fut difficile de garder les yeux ouverts dans un premier temps. Des bruits lointains, des brides de conversation et de pas qui se répercutaient en écho sur les parois me ramenèrent brusquement sur terre. Mince. La garde de nuit.

Je m'étais endormi comme le dernier des imbéciles, juste devant la porte de la chambre du roi. Comme soldat, je ne valais pas un sous. Cependant, au moment où j'allais me remettre sur mes jambes et faire comme si de rien n'était (en priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé durant la nuit), je remarquai la cape étendue sur mon corps. Je me relevai lentement, la main refermée sur le tissu, et je finis par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une couverture et non une cape, comme je l'avais naïvement pensé à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec celle que portait le roi lui-même, la plupart du temps. Argentée, cuivrée. La couverture avait ses couleurs. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

Premièrement, je m'étais endormi. Deuxièmement, et c'était encore pire, le roi le savait déjà. Il avait dû m'appeler sans que je ne réponde, ou alors il était sorti de sa chambre envoyer ses lettres ou je ne savais quoi. Bordel. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cette cap-… Couverture faisait là, mais j'allais très certainement me faire passer un savon. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il soit venu poser ça sur mes épaules par pure noblesse d'âme plutôt que pour me faire clairement comprendre qu'il m'avait surpris.

Je remarquai seulement qu'il y avait du bruit dans la chambre. Essayant d'oublier que je risquai de tomber sous le joug de sa colère, je tendis l'oreille. Des pas. Un… objet que l'on pose ? Un bruit de papier. Bon. Visiblement il était seul alors je n'avais rien à craindre de ce côté. Mais il était déjà réveillé. Ce qui voulait dire que je ne pourrai pas faire mine de n'avoir dormi qu'une petite heure au milieu de la nuit. Je pris la résolution de rester à mon poste et de ne pas le déranger. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Ce n'aurait vraiment pas été raisonnable de ma part sur ce coup-là. Même pour moi.

Je restai planter là de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe, sans que personne ne s'avance dans l'allée ni qu'on ne m'appelle. Les voix se faisaient plus nombreuses en contre-bas. Je crus percevoir le grattement de la plume sur le papier derrière la porte, mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Quand il m'appela finalement, une once d'appréhension se logea derrière mon crâne comme une idée dont on ne se débarrasse pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre de redouter nos faces à faces…

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, la couverture dans les mains, et le trouvai attablé devant une table débarrassée des papiers et du reste des affaires de la vieille où reposaient seulement deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait fermé d'une fine lanière de cuir. Il était déjà habillé, comme paré d'argent, mais n'avais ni couronne ni diadème sur la tête, uniquement ses cheveux relâchés. Ceux-ci étaient lisses et soyeux comme s'il n'avait pas été décoiffé pendant la nuit. Je choisis de ne pas le détailler plus que ça mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. En relevant la tête vers moi, il aborda un léger sourire. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du dédain ni à ce genre de sourire qui voulait dire « je m'en doutais » d'un air supérieur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'échapperai à la sentence. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et allai déposer la couverture sur le bord de son lit défait sans trop réfléchir. Avant que je ne trouve comment me justifier ou m'excuser, il s'excusa lui-même.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de monter la garde cette nuit.

Je ne trouvai rien à lui reprocher même si l'envie me démangeait. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il se passa la main devant la bouche et je vis ses doigts glisser sur l'os de sa mâchoire comme s'il méditait sans me regarder. Il ne souriait plus et avait désormais l'air… inquiet ? Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je t'avais sollicité toute la journée et t'en demandais encore alors que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu.

En réalité, nous n'avions rien convenu de précis à part les conditions qui pourraient mener à mon bannissement. Et si on s'en tenait à ça, m'endormir faisait très certainement partie des erreurs à ne pas commettre. Or, il avait raison et je n'eus rien à redire. Il releva les yeux et reprit.

\- Mais puisque tu t'es endormi… J'imagine que nous sommes quittes, en quelque sorte ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça.

J'avais parlé à voix basse, mais il m'avait tout de même entendu. Les sourcils froncés, il adopta un léger sourire qui trahissait un certain amusement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

\- Tu oses remettre en question la parole de ton roi ?

\- Je dis juste que je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir.

Je prenais ça un peu trop à cœur, j'en avais conscience. Voyant à quel point j'étais sérieux, il le redevint également.

\- Je plaisantais. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. J'étais trop fatigué pour répliquer et de toute manière je n'étais pas sûr de gagner si je commençais à argumenter. Il était convaincu d'avoir raison. Je devais m'avouer vaincu. Heureusement que ça me sauvait la peau cette fois-ci.

\- J'espère que vous ne pardonnez pas aussi facilement à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une erreur.

Il parut sceptique devant mes paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise ça, apparemment. Je crois qu'il chercha la réponse appropriée car, après un instant, il déclara :

\- Depuis notre marché, ce n'est que ta première erreur, si je puis dire. Je peux bien admettre que c'est de ma faute et ne pas te blâmer pour ça.

Ma première erreur ? J'étais sidéré. Il ne prenait pas en compte mon comportement ? Il ne comptait pas mon impolitesse, mon insolence, ni même mes innombrables entorses aux règles ? Pire encore, il reportait le blâme sur lui. Je n'étais plus sûr de le suivre. Pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais un traitement de faveur soudainement ? Enfin, je dis soudainement, mais il avait déjà fait preuve de souplesse en fermant les yeux sur mes escapades. Il pouvait se blâmer de sa maladresse, comme il l'avait dit auparavant, mais il n'avait aucune raison de dire que mes erreurs étaient les siennes.

Devant mon absence de réponse et mon air dubitatif, il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

\- Visiblement tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sois ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Il m'observa un instant dans le silence de la pièce, puis finit par désigner la chaise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Très bien. Si tu insistes, dans ce cas, assieds-toi.

Je dois avouer que cela me prit au dépourvu. Il voulait vraiment que je reste ? J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il se serait débarrasser de moi en m'informant que je devrais être à sa disposition toute la journée du lendemain ou je ne sais quoi, mais non. Ne pouvant ignorer l'ordre, non sans méfiance, je m'installai à la table. Quand je fus assis, il tapota des doigts sur la table un court instant, les yeux rivés sur moi, prit une profonde inspiration, puis fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Alors. Disons…

Il hésita manifestement. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendait compte mais, quand il réfléchissait ainsi, il se mettait à plisser les yeux. Cela me fit froncer les sourcils. J'étais toujours dubitatif. Décidément je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui prenait ce matin. Il poussa les deux parchemins vers moi du bout des doigts.

\- Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce, tu iras porter ces lettres à la volière et tu diras à Aewren – c'est le propriétaire des lieux – de les faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible aux seigneurs de Rivendell et de Lothlorien.

Je levai la main pour prendre les rouleaux quand il les tira subitement à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incertain. Son regard était insistant. Je me ravisai donc. Quel autre choix avais-je ? Où voulait-il en venir, d'ailleurs ? Me trouver encore plus de choses à faire dès aujourd'hui ? Non, il avait un ton bien trop léger pour paraître avoir envie de tester la limite de ma fatigue. Il reprit la parole, comme s'il allait encore me donner une longue liste de mission à remplir, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Ensuite, tu prendras ta journée.

\- Ma journée ? répétai-je, sceptique.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, tu dors, et tu ne reviens que demain matin quand tu seras reposé et que tu n'auras plus envie de voler à mon secours au milieu de la nuit.

Je restai un instant interdit avant de commencer à protester.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ma journée aussi facilement. Il y a du travail à la forge et il faut absolument que j'aide-

\- Je m'occupe de Sarnas, me coupa-t-il. Il comprendra.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça-

\- Que ça marche, acheva-t-il, je sais. Sauf que si tu veux te rattraper tu vas devoir faire ce que je dis. Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait engagé un nouvel apprenti ? Donc j'imagine qu'il aura déjà toute l'aide dont il a besoin.

Je me froissai malgré moi. Il n'était pas question que j'abandonne le forgeron, et surtout pas avec Ûlsarn. J'avais beau avoir un peu de compassion pour le jeune elfe, je n'acceptai pas qu'on prenne ma place, surtout pas pour une question de ne pas « être en état de travailler ».

\- Que ce soit un ordre ou non, je ne peux définitivement pas me le permettre. Vous savez ce que ça représente une journée de travail à la forge ? C'est une perte énorme sur une forge aussi petite.

J'allais continuer à argumenter quand il baissa les bras.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends. Tu prends ta matinée. Puisque ça, tu ne peux pas y toucher, c'est à moi d'en décider. Quant à la forge, tu as le droit d'y passer trois heures.

\- Trois heures… ?

Je crois que j'étais un peu désemparé.

\- Trois heures. Et je veux que tu te présentes devant la salle du trône quand tu auras terminé. Comme ça je serai assuré de ta bonne volonté. Sarnas sera prévenu, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Je t'aurai à l'œil.

C'était tout bonnement injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, à force de tenter de protester et de l'entendre parler comme si mon avis ne comptait pas, sans être pour autant inébranlablement sérieux, je finissais par m'avouer vaincu. Si ça lui faisait plaisir… Et puis, je devais avouer que j'étais véritablement épuisé. J'avais des courbatures de m'être endormi par terre et je n'avais dormi que quelques heures au final. Je pouvais bien accepter, puisque c'était lui qui le proposait et que j'étais censé lui obéir. Je soupirai profondément et me laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Ma réponse sembla lui plaire. C'est ce que j'en déduis au sourire qu'il esquissa. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur moi et poussa les lettres vers moi du bout des doigts comme pour me donner l'autorisation de m'en aller, mais au lieu de ça, je restai assis là à l'observer. Il ne se formalisa pas de mon regard sur lui, au contraire, il avait juste l'air un peu intrigué, que je ne m'en aille pas, sûrement. J'avais été si preste à vouloir partir après tout. Au bout d'une longue minute, incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête, je soupirai profondément.

\- Demain, tout revient enfin à la normale ?

Il m'avait déjà dit que ce serait le cas la veille ou quelques jours auparavant, mais rien n'avait changé, en fait. Il s'en aperçut lui aussi, et baissa les yeux dans un sourire qui me demandait presque pardon.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Non, en effet. Il valait mieux qu'il ne me promette rien. On savait comment ça se passait. Néanmoins, le souvenir qui aurait dû me faire mal me fit avoir un rictus amusé. Evidement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Il trouverait toujours une excuse pour me trouver pendant mon travail ou bien me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bon. J'y vais. Sinon, certains seigneurs elfes ne recevront jamais leur lettre.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit fait, acquiesça-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je ramassai les deux petits rouleaux d'une main et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allais sortir quand je ne pus m'empêcher un coup d'œil en arrière histoire de le provoquer un peu. Il avait tenu à gérer ma journée à l'heure près comme si j'étais à son entière disposition, il fallait bien que je l'embête un peu en retour. Ça le dissuaderait peut-être de le refaire à l'avenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi, hein ? demandai-je sans attendre de réponse.

Je quittai finalement sa chambre et me décidai à rejoindre la volière directement en essayant de me rappeler le chemin à emprunter pour s'y rendre. Il fallait vraiment que je m'occupe de ses lettres.

* * *

Bon. Premièrement, pour être franc, il avait eu raison et j'avais eu tort. J'avais définitivement besoin de repos. Dès que j'eus atteint la volière et me fus assuré que les lettres s'envolaient pour leurs destinations respectives, je repartis en direction de la maison. A cette heure, Faelygriel était déjà sortie et je trouvai donc la maison vide sans que cela ne m'étonne plus que ça. Après tout, je savais à quel point elle appréciait d'aider ses amis à la cueillette du matin ou aux récoltes. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, enfin seul, et, dévasté par la fatigue, je crois que mon corps apprécia grandement que je lui laisse un peu de répit. Mon esprit aussi, en passant. Car je m'endormis comme une souche.

Deuxièmement, les trois heures auxquelles le roi m'avait restreint s'avérèrent être une estimation bien généreuse du temps que je resterais travailler à la forge en fin de compte. Je ne me rendis sur mon lieu de travail qu'en fin de journée, sachant pertinemment que l'apprenti et mon ancien maître auraient plus besoin de moi après les horaires habituels de livraison. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de bras pour ce qu'il y avait à porter, ni pour noter les éventuelles commandes qu'on leur passerait. De toute manière, le petit nouveau devait apprendre à faire ça s'il voulait pouvoir s'en occuper tout seul un jour. Je ne les rejoignis donc que lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin et que les habitants commençaient à dîner ou à se retrouver dans les grandes allées pour se détendre ensemble après une dure journée de travail. Au bout de deux petites heures à me concentrer sur la fabrication des flèches qu'attendait toujours la garde, Sarnas releva vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés, soudain interpelé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Intrigué, je venais moi-même d'interrompre mon geste. J'avais tout autant entendu les voix qui s'élevaient un peu plus loin. Ûlsarn, plus prompt que moi sur le coup, relâcha le soufflet et passa la porte de la boutique. Je le vis contourner le comptoir et ouvrir la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur nos étals, et surtout sur la grande place et sa fontaine. Après un rapide coup d'œil, alors que j'allais me remettre à frapper le fer, il se retourna subitement vers nous.

\- Ils sont rentrés !

Rentrés ? Je ne percutai pas tout de suite.

\- Ah, il était temps ! s'exclama Sarnas, moitié exaspéré, moitié soulagé.

Incertain, je reposai mon marteau sur l'enclume et je m'avançai vers la boutique dans laquelle je n'entrai que pendant les heures de fermetures pour y accrocher nos nouvelles armes. Après tout, j'avais gardé l'habitude de vivre caché quand il s'agissait d'assister le forgeron de la garde. Je ne voulais pas lui attirer des ennuis ou ne serait-ce que des remarques.

Un regard au-delà de la porte me fit noter la foule qui s'était regroupée près de la fontaine et des arbres. Les gens semblaient célébrer quelque chose. J'eus un déclic. Les gobelins. La rivière.

\- Tauriel !

Sans crier gare, je m'élançai au-dehors de la boutique. J'avais appris durant le déjeuner, de la bouche de Faelygriel, qu'elle était partie dans les premières pour s'occuper des gobelins (c'était bien son genre, tiens), et j'étais resté inquiet depuis. Il fallait au moins que je m'assure qu'elle aille bien. Et puis je n'avais plus à craindre d'être découvert en m'aventurant sur la place à visage découvert.

\- Hep là ! Gamin !

Mais ce ne serait pas Sarnas qui allait me retenir. De toute façon, je doutai que ce soit réellement son intention car il savait à quel point je tenais à elle. En atteignant la place, je fus obligé de ralentir. La foule était éparse mais importante. Il y avait un groupe devant une taverne ainsi qu'un barde sur le rebord de la fontaine. Je vis un tonneau de vin sur le côté, et même plusieurs, un peu partout. Mais surtout, je vis des sourires. On avait dû se débarrasser de la menace, sans aucun doute. Me faufilant entre les gens, je finis par apercevoir ses longs cheveux roux. Son regard croisa le mien et elle me fit discrètement un signe de la tête, comme un salut silencieux, tandis qu'elle s'entretenait avec Legolas. Encore celui-là… Je n'allais décidément pas pouvoir approcher. J'esquissai cependant un sourire. Au moins, elle allait bien.

Je restai immobile au milieu de la place un instant. Certains trinquaient. D'autres se vantaient de la manière dont ils s'étaient occupés de remettre ces immondes créatures à leur place. Pour moi qui n'avais jamais participé aux effusions auparavant, c'était étrange de me retrouver là. Personne ne faisait véritablement attention à moi. Il fallait dire que je ne connaissais pas grand monde, ça aidait. J'en profitai pour me promener un peu et épier les conversations, puisque j'avais quitté la forge sans qu'on ne tente vraiment de me retenir. Autant en profiter.

J'appris rapidement qu'il n'y avait que deux blessés au total. L'un d'entre eux était un jeune qui n'avait reçu qu'une entaille à la joue et qui ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était vaillamment battu. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se vantait un peu trop fort, un de ses camarades venait lui rappeler qu'il avait été celui qui avait déguerpi dès qu'une araignée lui était tombée dessus. Le second s'appuyait désormais sur une canne, blessé à la jambe mais bien vivant. Sa femme avait un bras autour de sa taille et avait décidément le plus beau sourire de la soirée.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais tandis que je me promenai sur la place, je me souvins de la fois où je m'étais rendu ici aux côtés de Thranduil pour ce fameux problème de tonneaux. Nous avions passé en revue bon nombres des artisans, dont certains se trouvaient là, et je m'étais rendu compte de son investissement dans les affaires du royaume autant que dans les problèmes de son peuple. A les voir tous ici à faire la fête ou à discuter, tout simplement, je me demandai si le roi était du genre à se mêler à ce type d'événements. Il avait paru si préoccupé par l'attaque… Il devait forcément suivre ça de près.

Sans vraiment le chercher des yeux, je finis tout de même par tomber sur lui. Il était à l'écart, sous un porche, entouré de plusieurs membres de la garde. Débarrassé à nouveau de sa couronne, il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de revêtir sa cape. Curieusement, il n'avait pas le même sourire que j'avais pu voir sur son visage le matin même. Il semblait moins sincère. Non, ce n'était pas le terme. Il devait être sincère, forcément, tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf et les gobelins n'étaient plus un problème pour l'instant. Cependant, il avait l'air absent. On aurait dit qu'il ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, acquiesçant quand il le fallait, regardant ailleurs par moments, caressant distraitement du bout du doigt le contour de sa coupe de vin. Il était comme… préoccupé ?

Je m'étais arrêté de marcher à force de l'observer, indéniablement intrigué. Son regard croisa le mien. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que son regard venait de s'intensifier, ou est-ce que c'était juste mon imagination ? Incapable de me détourner, j'affrontai ses yeux fixés sur moi. L'instant d'après, un garde l'interpela. Il tourna la tête et regagna immédiatement un sourire de façade. J'eus du mal à gérer ma propre confusion. Brusquement, je cessai de le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Il n'avait fait que me regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois en plus, ni qu'il m'intimidait. Mais tout de même… J'avais cru percevoir quelque chose traverser ses yeux gris.

Légèrement troublé, je me décidai à reprendre ma marche. Je n'allais quand même pas m'attarder sur un regard aussi anodin, non ? L'ambiance de la fête reprit rapidement mon attention. Je me laissai entrainer. Au fil de mes pas, je me retrouvai non loin de la taverne. Le barde et sa voix particulière avaient trouvé un joueur de luth pour improviser un duo. Les elfes assis là écoutaient respectueusement, se jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Des serveurs passaient parmi les gens, entre les tables, proposant du vin à qui le voulait. Visiblement, l'homme à la canne avait payé sa tournée pour remercier les autres. Sans trop me poser de question, je me rapprochai pour attraper une coupe. Le verre dans ma main, je goûtai le vin du bout des lèvres en m'éloignant. Il était moins fruité que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Plus sec. Sûrement du vin de Lothlorien. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de boire, mais j'avais fini par connaître plus ou moins les vins.

Je rejoignis la fontaine d'un pas lent. C'était vraiment agréable, cette ambiance, cette musique, le sourire des gens. Je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi le roi avait à cœur de protéger tout cela. Et dire qu'il en était responsable… Finalement, je pouvais comprendre qu'il reste préoccupé. On ne devait jamais être tranquille. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tauriel. Elle avait disparue. Peut-être avait-elle rejoint ses hommes quelque part. Les soldats s'étaient faits plus rares à bien y réfléchir. Ils devaient sûrement avoir envie de fêter ça entre eux. Legolas n'était pas là non plus. Je continuai à marcher.

Arrivant près d'un arbre, une voix dans mon dos manqua de me faire sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Ce type était une ombre sur mes talons.

\- Au moins je sais que tu suis mes ordres.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner. Il s'arrêta à mes côtés, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, le regard posé sur les elfes assis près de la fontaine où se trouvait également le garde blessé.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas à la forge ?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il portait son verre presque vide à ses lèvres. Je crois que je pouvais affirmer que ce n'était pas son premier. Il resta un moment silencieux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à le regarder, aussi posai-je mes yeux sur la fontaine à mon tour. Je crois que je l'entendis soupirer, mais c'était difficile à dire entre les rires et la musique.

\- Ils avaient établi un poste dans une grotte.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce dont il parlait. Une grotte ? Il devait parler des gobelins.

\- Ils ont entassé les tonneaux et d'autres choses qu'ils ont dû trouver dans la forêt ou aux alentours. Comme s'ils avaient quelque plan derrière la tête.

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire. Il devait en parler à Tauriel ou à je ne savais quelle autre personne de la garde qualifiée pour ça. S'attendait-il à ce que je réponde quelque chose de précis ? Peut-être qu'il avait simplement envie de me parler. Mais il me prouva rapidement le contraire.

\- Si tu n'avais pas décrété que la grille pouvait poser problème, ils auraient pu continuer longtemps et finir par nous tendre une embuscade. Ou bien ils auraient continué à voler nos provisions et affaiblir progressivement notre économie.

Pour quelques tonneaux ? C'était un peu exagéré, mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? C'était ridicule de ne pas le croire. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et m'abstins de relever la tête, préférant m'attarder sur l'homme et la canne et sa femme. Celle-ci s'était lovée contre lui alors que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des elfes de faire preuve d'autant de proximité en public. C'était mignon à voir. Mais je sentais bien trop les yeux fixés sur moi pour être tranquille. Je crois qu'il finit par se détourner car la tension que j'avais pu ressentir s'estompa. Après un silence, il soupira :

\- Je suis rassuré de savoir que tout s'est bien passé.

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Il observait à nouveau les elfes de la fontaine.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir le royaume en danger, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de quelques créatures indésirables.

\- Moi je n'aime pas vous savoir inquiet.

Je crois que mes mots le troublèrent car il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Instinctivement, j'eus un rictus moqueur et ajouta, histoire de me justifier :

\- Vous prenez des décisions impulsives, sans réfléchir, et vous cessez d'être raisonnable.

Je désignai d'un geste distrait le bandage toujours autour de sa main.

\- Et puis, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vous manquer de respect, mais vous devenez négligent.

Je détournai le regard et soupirai.

\- Ça ne vous va pas.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que mes remarques sonnaient plus comme un compliment que comme un reproche. En réalité, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'essayais de dire. Peut-être que je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il devait cesser de se prendre autant la tête et se laisser vivre un peu… Après tout, les gens paraissaient heureux autour de nous. Convaincu de la pertinence de cette pensée, je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Arrêtez d'avoir l'air aussi consterné. Ils sont vivants et ils font la fête.

Il était définitivement troublé. Je trouvai ça idiot. Et je crois qu'il ne se rendait pas compte. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, aucune raison d'être préoccupé, et pourtant, il était le seul ici à paraître enfermé dans je ne savais quelle pensée qui tenait encore son esprit et l'empêchait de sourire librement.

\- Il vous faut vraiment une raison supplémentaire ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu à ce point incapable de répondre. Son expression était trop difficile à décrypter. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je ne pourrais jamais en être certain car un garde s'approcha à ce moment-là.

\- Votre Majesté.

Thranduil tourna vivement la tête.

\- J'aimerais vous toucher deux mots à propos de…

Ce n'était pas une conversation qui me concernait, peu importe de quoi il pouvait s'agir. J'en profitai donc pour m'éloigner. Il avait plus important à faire que de rester discuter avec moi de toute manière. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui pouvait l'agiter. Et à plus forte raison, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importait autant ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Je finis ma coupe quasiment cul-sec et l'abandonnai sans remord sur un tonneau au milieu des autres, vides. Bon. J'avais assez profité. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas très envie de m'éterniser ici plus longtemps. Toute cette effusion commençait à m'épuiser. Ou à m'irriter. Peu importait. Cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Je m'engageai dans une allée où il n'y avait désormais plus que quelques elfes qui s'attardaient pour discuter et boire ensemble. Je passai devant le porche où deux gardes s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter à proximité d'un tonneau, histoire de ne jamais manquer de vin, mais je ne pus pas aller beaucoup plus loin.

\- Hé !

Le ton était brusque. Un regard me suffit à identifier l'individu. Il valait mieux l'ignorer et poursuivre son chemin, mais je crois bien qu'il n'était pas de cet avis car il quitta son poste pour m'emboiter le pas.

\- Tu m'as pas entendu ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je sèchement en m'arrêtant.

Il n'empestait même pas l'alcool. Il avait juste un air condescendant et un ton méprisant de base. Les sourcils froncés, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier mon comportement, Aelang me désigna d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as parlé de la grille au roi. Tu étais là pendant la réunion.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? cracha-t-il. C'est ta faute si on s'est fait attaquer et si-

Sérieusement ? Hors de question que je subisse ça. J'allais m'en aller avec la détermination de déserter les lieux au plus vite, déjà agacé d'être la cible de sa haine, mais il me barra aussitôt la route en se postant juste devant moi, ne me lâchant pas le choix.

\- Eh, semi-elfe, tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi ?

\- Moi, oui.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin. Si Erfaroth[1] est blessé, c'est uniquement parce que tu nous as envoyé là-bas.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Ouais, c'est certain, t'en as rien à faire de ce que sa femme a pu ressentir. T'as aucune idée de comment ça se passe ici parce que tu n'es même pas un elfe.

Je l'affrontai du regard sans rien trouver à répondre. Il considéra ça comme une petite victoire, mais il était loin d'avoir terminé. Je crois même qu'il ne faisait que commencer.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, menaçant, forçant son index sur mon torse pour me faire reculer.

\- Tu peux te cacher derrière le roi autant que tu veux-

\- Ne me touchez pas.

Je n'avais même pas cherché à le repousser. Je n'avais pas non plus cherché à me défendre, ça ne servait à rien. Il n'en afficha un sourire que plus féroce.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans rien faire ?

\- Vous feriez mieux.

\- Oh, une menace ? C'est qu'il a du cran ce _Naug_ _ **[2]**_.

J'avais beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était clairement une insulte. Je restai impassible. A quoi ça servait de se prendre la tête pour un crétin pareil ?

\- Sale petit _Alag_ _ **[3]**_. J'espère vraiment que Thranduil décidera de te jeter hors d'ici. Tu ne mérites que ça. D'aller croupir avec les gobelins. _Pe-channas_ [4] !

\- Je crois plutôt que ce serait à vous d'y aller. Vous avez la même tête.

Je ne sais pas comment je faisais pour garder mon calme. Moi qui étais généralement si impulsif… Je crois que ça ne valait juste pas la peine. Cependant je ne crois pas que cela lui plaisait vraiment, de ne pas me voir réagir sous la menace. Mon attitude, en plus de ma remarque, lui fit perdre son sourire et sortir de ses gonds. Je me rendis compte à la seconde où il bougea qu'il s'apprêtait à me frapper. Pris par surprise, je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de reculer assez pour l'éviter.

J'avais agi ainsi parce que je le pensais du genre à se fatiguer : ces types qui s'en prennent à vous en espérant vous faire peur mais qui ne vont jamais plus loin que l'insulte. Ce genre de personne qui se lasse quand on les ignore. Mais j'avais tort. Il était de ceux qui n'aimaient pas qu'on ferme les yeux sur leur prétendue puissance, qu'on fasse comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Parce que c'était bien là le problème : ils voulaient que l'on sache qu'ils existent. Ils voulaient que l'on fasse comme si c'était là une bénédiction. Et moi, j'avais craché au visage de son ego.

Le bras levé par réflexe de protection, j'attendis un coup violent qui ne vint pas. Je me fis pousser sèchement vers l'arrière, comme écarté. En relevant les yeux, incertain, je vis que c'était Thranduil lui-même qui se tenait entre nous. Il avait les doigts crispés autour du poignet d'Aelang. Je ne lui avais jamais vu un regard aussi glacial et méprisant. Les traits de son visage était tirés. Il semblait dans un tel état de fureur… Mais malgré ça, malgré le ton ferme et grondant de sa voix, il restait d'un calme à vous faire froid dans le dos.

\- Essaye encore une fois de poser la main sur lui et tu auras affaire à moi.

Aussi perdu que moi, Aelang resta sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte. Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver sa contenance. Le roi n'avait toujours pas relâché son poignet. Incrédule, il commença à froncer les sourcils, sur le point de protester ou je ne sais quoi, mais il se fit couper dans son élan.

\- C'est ainsi que tu traites ceux que tu es censé protéger ?

Le garde se retenait clairement de répliquer, désemparé devant le reproche. Le cœur battant, remarquant plusieurs paires d'yeux posés sur nous, j'avais cruellement envie de le dissuader de me défendre davantage. Premièrement, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le faisait. Deuxièmement, parce que je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Mais il continua sur sa lancée, menaçant. Je crois même qu'il resserra sa poigne sur le bras de l'elfe.

\- Tu es indigne de la dernière volonté de ton père. Encore une seule erreur et je m'assurerai moi-même que tu ne puisses plus commettre le moindre écart en arborant l'armure de la garde.

Aelang commençait véritablement à faiblir. Il ne pouvait rien contre son souverain. Il resta un instant sans faire le moindre mouvement mais ne put que se résigner. S'il ne voulait pas perdre sa position, ce que je devinai être une pensée insupportable et insultante à ses yeux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le roi relâcha son poignet à l'instant où le garde se résolut à battre en retraite. Je le vis serrer les dents pour se retenir de fulminer et, non sans me jeter un dernier regard méprisant, il finit par s'écarter. Atteignant le porche, il s'en prit à son ami. Le pauvre n'avait rien demandé.

\- Toi, arrête de boire. Et on se casse. L'ambiance a sacrément changé depuis qu'on laisse entrer n'importe qui au royaume.

Il attrapa sa veste, emportant dans son geste un verre qui se brisa sous le coup. Puis il disparut. Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée. Enfin, « ma journée »… Je passais mon temps à embarrasser tout le monde, peu importe où je me trouvais, peu importe ce que je faisais. Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce messager ne vienne jamais jusqu'ici. Mais pour le moment, c'était moi qui étais embarrassé. Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise d'être à la vue de tous, pire encore, que des gens aient pu constater que leur roi défendrait quelqu'un comme moi face à un elfe qui faisait partie du peuple et qui avait pour devoir de le protéger. C'était injuste, et j'avais envie de disparaître. Pour ne rien arranger, après un silence durant lequel Thranduil me jeta à peine un coup d'œil, il me fit signe de le suivre.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il aurait mieux fallu que je m'en aille aussitôt, que je quitte la place et échappe aux regards, surtout pas que je reste à ses côtés et ne m'affiche comme son… Son quoi ? Son larbin, son protégé, je ne savais plus. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop confus pour agir par moi-même et il n'aurait pas accepté que je lui fausse compagnie, pas dans cet état de fureur. Je me mis à marcher sur ses talons malgré moi avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de trop, incapable de protester. Nous traversâmes la petite allée d'un pas rapide. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais au moins, nous nous étions en train de nous éloigner de la foule et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je ne voyais pas son visage. J'étais incapable de deviner quelle émotion le traversait. Il devait toujours être furieux. Peut-être même était-il en colère contre moi ? Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Il marchait d'un pas vif et décidé sans jamais me jeter un regard. Il marchait comme s'il savait où nous allions, quant à moi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je lui étais seulement reconnaissant de m'avoir tiré de là. Cependant, je m'en voulais d'être celui qui posait des problèmes, celui qui protestait, qui profitait, qui brisait les règles mais qui bénéficiait pourtant d'un traitement de faveur. Je ne le méritais pas. J'étais ici pour faire mes preuves, pas pour être traité différemment des autres.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Nous avions atteint un couloir désert qui longeait la paroi de la caverne et il avait ralenti en nous sachant hors de vue. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu mais il ne disait rien et je ne voulais pas qu'il ignore volontairement mes paroles. J'étais sincère. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il continuait cependant à marcher sans me regarder, sans même m'expliquer où nous allions et ce que son silence signifiait. Et je commençais à ne plus le supporter.

\- Je ne veux pas être traité différemment.

Je le vis ralentir et fis de même. Mais devant son silence, je m'arrêtai de marcher. J'avais mal au cœur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le suivre comme ça comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous interposer comme vous l'avez fait et vous le savez pertinemment.

A mes mots, il cessa d'avancer. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Son visage restait toujours aussi inaccessible. Il restait toujours hors de portée de ma frustration qui commençait à me peser et que je n'arrivais pas à formuler comme je le voulais. Après un silence insupportable, il finit par se tourner pour me faire face. J'en profitai immédiatement. Je ne le laisserais pas se dérober. Il allait devoir m'écouter.

\- C'est à moi de régler mes problèmes comme je l'entends. Vous avez peut-être décidé que vous vous occuperiez de mon droit de vivre ici, mais le reste m'appartient. Et vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever. Je ne sais pas comment vous agissez avec les autres mais-

\- Non, tu ne le sais pas, me coupa-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi et je me rendis seulement compte de l'expression de son visage. Il semblait incertain, énervé et à la fois triste. C'était un tel chaos que j'étais incapable de deviner le fond de ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Est-ce qu'il était furieux contre moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais seulement que je n'en pouvais plus et que j'avais besoin de l'exprimer avant que ma chance ne me passe sous le nez. Je ne supportais plus les non-dits ni les actes inconsidérés.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte.

\- Êldaw, s'il te plait…

\- Non. Vraiment. Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte.

\- Arrête, dit-il plus fermement.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire taire. Il avait beau froncer les sourcils et s'approcher toujours plus de moi, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Pas maintenant.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû agir ainsi. Tout le temps en fait. A chaque fois. Devant Aelang, devant Haflîn… Qui que ce soit. Arrêtez de me défendre. Arrêtez de faire comme si ça vous importait. Arrêtez de-

Il s'avança soudainement trop vite pour que je puisse réagir. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes. Mes épaules heurtèrent le mur. Je me raidis brusquement. Mon esprit avait cessé de fonctionner. Je n'étais pas capable de réaliser, je crois. Tout se passait sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tout s'enchaîna sans que je ne maîtrise rien du tout. Je crois que ses lèvres avaient quitté les miennes, après un instant, car je sentis son souffle dangereusement alcoolisé caresser ma bouche et parvenir à mon nez. Je m'entendis prononcer les mots sans l'avoir décidé.

\- Thranduil… Je ne-

\- Oh tais-toi.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, plus intensément. Un violent frisson remonta toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentis mon souffle s'emballer, mon cœur s'affoler. Je sentis sa main glisser sur ma joue pour atteindre ma nuque et me maintenir contre lui sans forcer. Il était en train de m'embrasser, et mon cerveau était incapable de le concevoir. Il était en train de m'embrasser, et ça me paraissait tellement irréel que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être vrai. C'était pourtant si évident. J'avais l'impression que ses lèvres, que son souffle, que tout était brûlant. J'avais l'impression que ses mains, quant à elles, étaient froides, et qu'elles s'accrochaient à ma peau sans que je ne sois capable d'y échapper. J'étais retenu contre ses lèvres sans pouvoir reculer, sans même pouvoir m'en défaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main remonta dans mes cheveux et me laissa parcourut d'un nouveau frisson que le déclic se fit. Mon esprit se remit subitement à fonctionner. Il traita les informations presque instantanément, et je me mis soudain à paniquer. D'un geste vif, je l'attrapai par le col et l'obligeai à reculer. Je venais de m'arracher à ses lèvres, à ses mains, à son emprise, et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me dérober. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans mes tympans, mon visage s'empourprant, mes poumons tentant de suivre ma marche rapide, je traversai le couloir sans me retourner.

* * *

[1] Er : seul, unique Faroth : chasseur / Littéralement : chasseur solitaire, unique

[2] Nain (utilisé comme une insulte par les elfes qui estiment que les nains sont une race inférieure)

[3] Impétueux

[4] Idiot (littéralement : manquer d'intelligence)


	11. 10 - On A Thread

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **ON A THREAD**

 **(Sur un Fil)**

Bordel. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bordel, bordel, bordel. Je n'avais que ce mot-là qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête, encore et encore. Et cette question : que venait-il de se passer ? Les faits, je les connaissais. Mais concevoir que c'était la réalité, c'était autre chose. Il m'avait embrassé. Il s'était avancé et m'avait embrassé. Thranduil. Ma tête se mit à tourner violemment mais je m'interdis de m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais continuer de marcher, sans savoir pourquoi, juste marcher. Vite. Loin. Echapper à je ne savais quoi. J'en avais les mains qui tremblaient, le cœur qui tanguait. J'en avais presque la nausée. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Mes pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure, dans tous les sens. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Mais je ne cessai pas de fuir. J'avais échappé au couloir, j'avais fui dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber, je m'étais élancé d'un pas vif dans un allée quasiment déserte. J'atteignis la paroi et sa porte invisible. Inconsciemment, mon esprit n'avait trouvé que ça comme destination. Mon havre de paix, mon port d'attache, ma seule échappatoire. J'en avais besoin.

M'engouffrant dans le tunnel sans réfléchir, je n'entendis pas qu'on m'appelait. Je ne pensais qu'à m'enfuir et que plus rien ne puisse me rattraper, surtout pas mes propres pensées. La voix ne cessait de me poursuivre, cependant.

\- Hey, Êldaw, attends-moi ! J'ai faussé compagnie à la garde dès que j'ai pu. Aelang est entré dans la salle en fulminant contre toi et j'ai foncé sur la grande place mais pas moyen de te trouver. Où t'étais passé ?

Dès que je parvins au bout du tunnel, l'état de chaos s'empara complètement de moi. Je fis à peine quelques pas que je m'effondrai à genoux.

\- Êldaw !

Je n'arrivai pas à empêcher mes mains de trembler. C'était une horreur. J'avais les lèvres en feu, l'esprit en feu, tout était en feu. Je paniquais complètement. Sous les yeux de Tauriel. Celle-ci avait accouru en voyant mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'avais envie de rire. De pleurer, de rire, de m'énerver ? Je ne savais plus. Je savais seulement que j'étais pathétique et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle assiste à ça. Je choisis la fureur. C'était le plus simple. S'énerver, tout envoyer en l'air, évacuer. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas choisi le bon moment. Je n'avais véritablement aucune envie d'être touché. Que personne ne pose la main sur moi, ni Aelang, ni le roi, personne. Même pas elle, alors que j'aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde de l'accepter. Thranduil était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Thranduil était la goutte d'eau qui me faisait perdre patience, perdre mon calme, perdre ma raison, et surtout, me remettre sans cesse en question. Je craquais totalement.

\- Bordel.

\- Hey… commença-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était qu'un souffle. Doucement…

Mais je n'avais pas envie de me calmer. Rien n'allait doucement. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu être capable d'éviter d'être emporté dans cette houle de paradoxes et d'impulsions. Je fermai les yeux un instant, inspirant et expirant avec force. Je crois que j'étais sur le point d'hyperventiler. Si je restais dans cet état d'esprit, j'allais sans aucun doute frôler la crise d'angoisse. Je me focalisai : la fureur. Ma voix tremblait.

\- Je les déteste. Tous !

Tauriel ne releva pas. Je savais qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle me comprenait, quoi que je dise, même si je n'étais pas sérieux, même si j'esquivais, elle était capable de lire en moi. Alors il ne valait mieux pas feindre de faux sentiments. C'était pourquoi je me laissais aller à fulminer ainsi.

\- Aelang, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un rictus. Elle croirait avoir raison, et elle n'aurait pas entièrement tort. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne s'en était pas pris à moi, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Néanmoins, je savais que c'était une remarque absurde. Cela ne pouvait pas tenir qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce un accident isolé, une impulsion à cause de l'alcool, la conclusion évidente de l'enchaînement des choses ? Non, stop. Je devais absolument arrêter de réfléchir à ça. Je tapai violemment du poing par terre dans un cri de rage. Tauriel finit par retirer sa main de mon dos. Si je continuai ainsi, j'étais quasiment certain que j'allais me mettre à frapper le sol sans être capable de m'arrêter, parce que j'avais besoin de remplacer la douleur par la douleur. J'avais besoin de rejeter mes pensées quelque part, surtout en-dehors de ma tête. J'avais mal au crâne, et je crois que je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tout explosait, tout se bousculait. J'avais besoin de craquer comme si j'avais été sous pression pendant des jours et des jours. Tauriel me prit fermement par l'épaule.

\- Eh, viens-là.

C'était assez brusque pour me dissuader de me déchaîner tout seul. Sa voix restait douce cependant. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait que mon bien. Et je crois que c'était la seule, en-dehors de ma tante. Elle m'obligea à me remettre sur mes jambes puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais dire si c'était le cas, mais j'avais l'impression que mes lèvres oscillaient sans cesse à se fendre en un rictus, un sourire triste, ou à se retrouver prisonnière de mes dents. J'avais les yeux en feu. Il était fort possible que je me sois mis à pleurer sans pouvoir le maîtriser. Elle finit par soupirer. Pas de façon désinvolte, encore moins comme si c'était idiot de réagir ainsi. Non, au contraire. Elle soupirait parce qu'elle était aussi démunie que moi. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider, absolument rien, et elle était triste que je sois coincé dans une telle situation sans que moi-même je ne puisse rien y changer. Finalement, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort que possible. Je me laissai faire sans bouger, un moment, puis c'est là que les sanglots commencèrent à me secouer. J'enlaçai sa taille en essayant de ne pas réfléchir, enfouissant mon visage contre son épaule. Je l'avais fait déjà plusieurs fois, la réconforter ainsi, alors je pouvais bien me laisser aller contre elle. Nous ne considérions pas nos besoins de craquer comme de la faiblesse, au contraire. Nous ne cessions de nous répéter que c'était la preuve que nous étions restés forts trop longtemps. Et il ne faut jamais contenir ses émotions trop longtemps. Je l'apprenais sans cesse à mes dépens sans jamais en tirer les bonnes leçons.

* * *

Je finis par me calmer, et elle finit par me relâcher. Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était que l'on parle de tout, de rien. Alors nous allâmes nous asseoir au pied de l'arbre, et nous parlâmes. De tout. De rien. De la forge, d'Ûlsarn, d'Aelang, de la garde, des chasses dans la forêt, des gens que j'avais croisé sur la grande place, de qui ils étaient, de ce qu'ils faisaient. Nous parlâmes aussi de mes journées, et des siennes. Parce qu'après tout ce temps sans nous voir, nous avions besoin de savoir. Alors je lui parlai de l'archiviste, des visites aux artisans, de la réunion à laquelle elle avait elle-même assisté, au changement de la grille sur la rivière… Mais jamais vraiment de ce que je ressentais. Et jamais vraiment de Thranduil. Dès qu'elle prononçait son nom et me demandait comment ça se passait avec lui, comment il me traitait, combien de temps encore allait durer ce manège, j'esquivais autant que possible. Elle en déduisit que je le détestais toujours autant, en fin de compte, et je ne protestai pas. Tout d'abord parce que je ne voulais plus avouer ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, que ce soit de la haine ou de l'admiration, et ensuite parce que je n'avais pas envie de prononcer ces noms qu'il ne fallait pas… « C'est compliqué. » Ces mots qui parlent d'eux-mêmes et révèlent les non-dits, ces mots qui vous font comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses que vous ne parvenez pas vous-mêmes à aborder parce que vous avez peur de vous y confronter.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de tout laisser sortir, il faisait presque nuit noir. Nous n'avions pas allumé de torche, et nous commencions à nous noyer dans les ombres des arbres, à l'abri de la lueur de la lune. Les couleurs prenaient une teinte presque monochrome, et le calme de la forêt m'aidait un peu à me calmer. Quand le silence se fit entre nous, je décrétai qu'il valait mieux que je rentre. Tauriel ne me contredit pas. Il commençait vraiment à se faire tard, et Faelygriel devait s'inquiéter. Cependant, dès que je l'eus quitté au bout du tunnel (non sans m'assurer que personne ne nous surprendrait ici, et ensemble), je me sentis de nouveau menacé par mes propres pensées. J'essayai tant bien que mal de les bloquer et rejoignis la maison. J'avais raison, ma tante avait commencé à se demander où j'étais. Mais visiblement, Sarnas lui avait dit que j'étais parti sur la grande place et que je devais être en train de faire la fête avec les autres pendant un moment encore. Si seulement…

Je ne dînai avec elle que pour ne pas qu'elle se pose davantage de question et je rejoignis ma chambre. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je me laissai aller contre. J'étais enfin seul, et ma respiration était devenue soudainement difficile. J'avais comme un poids sur les côtes. Je levai la main devant mon visage, restai le bras suspendu en l'air sous une hésitation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, puis je me couvris la bouche, la paume plaquée contre les lèvres. J'avais l'impression de m'être remis à trembler, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Je tentai de ne pas me focaliser sur mon souffle presque erratique. Il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait absolument que je me calme.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affectait autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans un tel état ? De la fureur, de la rancœur, de la déception, de la douleur… Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais parce que tout se mélangeait à tel point que j'en avais mal au cœur, de nouveau. La vérité était que je ne savais pas quoi en penser et que je ne le supportais pas, parce que je détestais ne pas comprendre, surtout quand ça me concernait. Davantage, parce que ça concernait aussi directement ce type que j'avais passé des années à haïr en silence, et qui, en quelques jours, m'avait fait admettre que je l'admirais désormais. Je ne savais pas comment il s'y était pris, s'il avait menti, s'il avait été sincère, s'il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se jouer de moi selon ses envies. Mais c'était fini. Je ne voulais plus jamais subir ça. J'avais beau être moi-même à blâmer pour avoir accepté sans rien dire, je ne pensais pas mériter tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et le pire ? C'était que j'allais devoir me présenter dans la salle du trône le lendemain matin et faire face à Thranduil en ayant tout ça à l'esprit. Parce qu'il avait toujours entre les mains une décision à prendre qui ne lui revenait pas : ce qu'il avait advenir de moi.

Je finis par me calmer, lentement, même si les pensées continuaient de tourner en rond dans mon esprit sans que je ne trouve la moindre réponse sinon la réponse à ce que moi, j'allais choisir de faire. J'allais lui faire face, et voir ce que lui aurait à en dire. Parce qu'il le fallait. Il me fallait des réponses et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifiait. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus important encore : pourquoi.

* * *

J'étais assis depuis plus d'une heure déjà dans mon lit quand ma tante donna un petit coup sur la porte et m'appeler pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Debout là-dedans, n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas être en retard.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais qu'à peine dormi à force de réfléchir à tout ça. J'avais fini par penser à mon père, à ma mère, à l'injustice de la situation, à ma différence physique, à Tauriel, à mes années ici. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir endurer encore des jours, des semaines, que sais-je, à pouvoir le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, ou est-ce que j'allais craquer et décider de mettre un terme à tout ça en quittant le royaume ? C'était une terrible décision, un choix que je ne voulais pas envisager pour l'instant. Mais j'avais conscience qu'il le fallait peut-être.

J'étais déjà habillé. J'avais mon pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise vert foncé et les cheveux relâchés sur les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête, d'être présentable, je voulais juste être moi. Et aussi oublier que je n'étais qu'un semi-elfe. Alors j'avais caché mes oreilles sous les mèches d'ébène. Ma tante m'a accueilli d'un sourire quand je suis entré dans la cuisine. J'ai souri mécaniquement et j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je mangerai tout à l'heure.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu continues à ignorer mes conseils ? Sache que cela ne se passera pas comme ça, mon garçon.

Elle avait beau vouloir plaisanter, je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. Je quittai la maison dès que ce fut possible et me résignai à rejoindre la salle du trône. J'essayais de ne penser à rien, mais j'appréhendais le moment où j'allais me retrouver devant lui. Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, un garde m'informa que le roi ne se trouvait pas ici, et on me guida ailleurs. Encore une allée que je ne connaissais pas. Encore une salle que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait simplement d'une espèce de bibliothèque ou salle d'archive, plus grande que la bibliothèque du roi, moins grande que la salle des étages inférieurs, mais elle ressemblait un peu plus à cette dernière. Elle possédait de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres, de parchemins, de cartes, etc. Le garde n'entraina dans l'allée principale, entre plusieurs rangées d'étagères. Parvenu au bout, je remarquai un espace aménagé avec un bureau sur la gauche et des bibliothèques sur la droite qui recouvraient le mur comme une tapisserie. On me désigna le bureau. Thranduil n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas si j'étais étonné. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus informé :

\- Sa Majesté est en train de s'entretenir avec l'archiviste.

D'un geste vague, l'elfe désigna le gros registre ouvert entre deux piles de parchemins déroulés.

\- Il faut reporter toutes les transactions là-dedans.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

Il me jeta un regard bizarre, les sourcils froncés. Oui, ça devait être évident pour lui, mais ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

\- Les parchemins sont des documents officiels. Ils vont aux archives après ça. Il faut garder une trace et tout rassembler au même endroit. Tu imagines un peu le travail que ça prendrait si on devait vérifier tous les parchemins au moindre problème ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en demandais pas tant. Il me jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, puis je crois qu'il jugea préférable de s'en aller. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je me doutai qu'Aelang devait y être pour quelque chose. Vu ce que je connaissais de lui, il n'allait pas être le dernier à se plaindre du traitement qu'il avait reçu et me « remettant à ma place ». C'est bien ce qu'il aurait dit, non ? Il semblait le genre de personne capable de dire ça.

Je soupirai et mes yeux se posèrent sur la table. J'allais devoir m'y mettre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix après tout. Je pris place au bureau, attrapai la plume, la trempai dans l'encrier et me mis au travail. Au moins on peut dire que ça me gardait occupé. Je prenais un parchemin, je l'étudiais rapidement pour savoir au moins de quoi ça parlait, puis je reportais le tout dans le registre sans oublier la date ni le nom de la personne qui avait produit le document original. Sans oublier le numéro qui permettrait de le retrouver une fois rangé dans les archives. Je ne sais combien de temps je passai à faire ça, mais j'avais déjà reporté les informations d'une dizaine de parchemins quand je l'entendis arriver. Des pas, d'abord, dans l'allée, puis un silence.

Je savais qu'il était là, à quelques mètres seulement, et rien qu'à sa présence, je devinai que je serais incapable de rester calme pendant très longtemps. Retenant ma plume au-dessus du papier l'espace d'un instant, je lui jetai un coup d'œil sans me retourner. Expression indéchiffrable. Je profitai qu'il ne me voit pas pour lever les yeux au ciel, puis, immédiatement après, je me mordis la lèvre. Le malaise, la rancœur, la tension. Des pas à nouveau. Puis je l'entendis ranger un livre sur une des étagères. Du papier. Je m'étais arrêté d'écrire. Je me repris aussitôt que possible, mais j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur tous ces chiffres et toutes ces indications runiques[1].

Je ne l'entendis plus pendant un moment. Mais je savais qu'il était là, et j'étais incapable de l'oublier. Un bruit de papier. L'étagère. Un autre livre. La table basse, très certainement. Des bruits de pas, encore. Il se rapprochait. Je continuai à gratter le parchemin. Il posa de nouveaux documents sur la pile de ceux qu'il fallait recopier.

\- Il faudra recopier ça aussi.

Expéditif, froid. Il s'éloigna de nouveau vers la bibliothèque juste derrière moi. Son geste en posant les papiers sur la table avait été presque brusque. Vraiment ? Enervé ? Et il se croyait justifié ? Je sentis un tremblement dans ma main mais je ravalai ma rage tant bien que mal. Je voulais qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique. Qu'il m'explique. Mais il n'y avait rien. Le silence. Du papier. Pendant de longues minutes, de très longues minutes. Comme si le silence allait arranger les choses. Comme s'il allait me donner des réponses. Et j'allais passer des jours voire des semaines ainsi ? A effectuer des travaux sans que cela n'ait l'air de me faire avancer ? Sans savoir si j'avais encore un espoir de rester ? Sans savoir pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi de cette manière, avec autant d'acharnement ? Ce serait un cercle vicieux dont je ne sortirai jamais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma tête s'était remise à tourner et je m'étais arrêté d'écrire. Rien, pas même une excuse. La plume se brisa dans ma main.

Un silence suivit. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Je me relevai lentement, sentant ma fureur l'emporter sur le reste. Et la rancœur. J'avais trop de choses sur le cœur. Je me tournai vers lui. Son expression était toujours indéchiffrable, mais il me regardait désormais.

\- Alors c'est ça votre solution à tout ?

Ma voix tremblait un peu. Je le vis froncer les sourcils très légèrement. Je crois que j'étais vraiment sur le point d'exploser parce que je ne pensais plus aux conséquences de mes actes.

\- M'ignorer, faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'il soit le roi ou non, cela ne changeait rien. Un rire m'échappa. Je pétais vraiment un câble.

\- Vous avez toujours été doué par ça, hein ? Faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Cette fois, il était soucieux. Soucieux, mais tendu.

\- C'est à moi de poser les questions.

Je serrai le poing. Mes entrailles se dévoraient elles-mêmes. Je savais que j'allais faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais je n'étais plus à ça près.

\- Ça vous amuse, tout ça, je me trompe ? M'utiliser comme vous voulez. Faire comme si je ne ressentais rien. Comme si je devais accepter de vous voir jouer au bon petit roi avec vos foutus discours sur la confiance. Mais je n'en peux plus, et je crois que vous vous en foutez pertinemment.

\- Je ne-

\- Si. Si, si. Vous vous en foutez. Comme vous vous en foutez de briser vos promesses. Vous faites comme si vous y teniez, à ce royaume, à ces gens. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous jouez d'eux. Vous les abandonnez.

J'eus un rictus. J'avais envie de l'énerver, de le blesser, de tout lui balancer à la figure, même ce qu'il ne méritait pas. Cependant, je ne ressentis aucune fierté ni aucun plaisir en voyant qu'il commençait à montrer sa colère, son irritation ou peu importe ce que c'était. Je l'avais très certainement vexé, de toute manière. Et je n'en avais pas fini. Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue. Ça me démangeait, ça me brûlait, ça me consumait, encore plus que mon besoin ardent de réponse.

\- Vous vous baladez avec votre couronne en vous croyant à même de juger ce que je suis, qui je suis, et ce que sera ma vie. Comme si elle vous appartenait.

J'étais d'un calme terrifiant. J'avais certes les mains qui tremblaient, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et la respiration difficile, mon apparence était on ne peut plus intimidante. Et Thranduil, bien qu'il commençait à paraître un peu perdu et toujours vexé, ne s'essaya pas à me contredire. Je n'en pouvais plus de son expression de déluré. Je n'en pouvais plus de sa présence même en face de moi. Mais plus important encore, le poids de ma rancœur écrasait mes poumons.

\- Mais vous avez tort. Ma vie ne vous appartient pas, et celle de mon père non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ça vous va bien, l'ignorance. La prétention. Vous asseoir sur votre foutu trône et insulter mon père de traitre alors que si vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à lui.

\- Êldaw, quoi que tu-

\- Non.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Non, pas cette fois. Ne faites pas comme si vous pouviez ignorer ma rancœur. Vous savez, je vous ai détesté toutes ces années. Injustement. Mais je vous ai détesté. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Parce que même si vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'était vous qui m'aviez promis que mon père reviendrait. C'était vous.

Un lourd silence passa entre nous. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait. Je ne savais même pas s'il me croyait. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il était incapable de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, incapable de se souvenir, incapable même de reconnaitre ses erreurs. Je voulais lui mettre la réalité devant les yeux, et je voulais surtout qu'il réalise.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, de savoir que depuis des semaines maintenant, vous pensez pouvoir faire de ma vie un enfer alors mon père est mort pour vous. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, hein ?!

J'avais fini ma phrase en criant. Je tremblais de fureur, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de rester sans rien dire, interdit. J'eus un rictus, désemparé, énervé, un mélange de trop d'émotions paradoxales pour que je puisse contrôler la moindre émotion qui passait sur mon visage.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Vous êtes incapable de reconnaître vos erreurs. Vous êtes incapable de ressentir la moindre sympathie, la moindre empathie, que sais-je.

Les dents serrées, j'arrachai le collier que je portais d'un coup sec et lui lançai. Surpris, il tendit tout de même la main pour l'attraper et y jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Ça. Un foutu collier. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mon père.

Une rune qui ne voulait rien dire gravée sur du bois flotté, ce même genre de bois qui se laisse emporter par la houle et qui s'échoue sans but. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Ne me parlez plus de confiance. Ne feignez plus la bienveillance. Ne faites pas comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire. Surtout pas comme hier soir.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Et il soutenait mon regard, avec toujours la même expression désagréable sur le visage. Cette confusion, cette incompréhension.

\- Et surtout, ne faites plus jamais de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir.

Je m'arrachai à son regard et quittai cet endroit. Je ne voulais plus le voir, jamais. Je voulais juste qu'il me rendre mon père, qu'il me rende ma vie, au moins, ma vie d'avant la mort de ma mère. Je voulais retrouver mon anonymat, Tauriel, la forge, mes escapades nocturnes. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui, et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il essaye de se mêler de ma vie.

Ainsi, toujours emporté par la fureur, me rendis-je sans réfléchir à la forge. Dès que j'eus atteint le porche et me fut emparé d'outils pour me mettre au travail avec la ferme intention de noyer mes pensées sous le martellement du métal, Sarnas releva la tête.

\- Dis donc. T'es pas censé être ailleurs ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il ne me ferait pas quitter mon poste. Je plongeai une barre d'acier au milieu des braises brûlante et actionnai le soufflet. Les braises s'embrasèrent. La barre se mit à rougir lentement.

\- Vu comment tu es énervé, je déduis que-

\- N'essaye pas de déduire quoi que ce soit.

J'avais été trop brusque, je le savais. Ainsi lâchai-je le soufflet, soupirai, puis le regardai sérieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste… Je suis là. C'est tout.

\- Ecoute…

Il soupira et posa l'arme sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être sermonné, mais si je voulais rester là sans qu'il m'en empêche, il valait mieux que je me taise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne veux pas savoir parce que le plus loin je reste de ça, le mieux je me porte. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu n'as rien fait qui puisse te valoir d'être jeté dehors.

\- Ça reste à voir.

Je détournai le regard et actionnai à nouveau le soufflet.

\- Bon Dieu Êldaw…

Je l'entendis reprendre son travail.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu attires tous les ennuis en ce moment.

\- Faut croire que je ne peux pas les éviter.

\- Visiblement, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je l'entendis taper plusieurs coups sur le métal avant de venir près de la forge et de plonger son arme dans les flammes. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il avait quelque chose à dire. Au moins, avec lui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur sa franchise légendaire pour me dire le fond de ses pensées.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux cette fois.

J'haussai les épaules. Il continua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est-

\- Il sait pour mon père.

Il était du genre tenace, alors j'avais parlé. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas accepté que je le laisse sans aucune information. Ou peut-être que si. Mais si j'étais mis dehors, il valait mieux qu'il sache que c'était pour une bonne raison. Je restai interdit mais relevai mon regard sur lui malgré tout.

\- Je lui ai dit. Comme ça je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher.

Il resta silencieux. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre, je pris la barre en acier et la posai sur l'enclume.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il me croit. Mais tant pis. C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait de me laisser aller à tout avouer sur le moment, dans la bibliothèque, face à son expression indéchiffrable, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir aux conséquences, à quoi que ce soit. J'avais juste le sentiment d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait. Et je crois que le poids de ma rancœur commençait seulement à s'estomper. Je me sentais plus libre. Débarrassé d'un secret énorme. Je n'étais plus ce garçon sans nom qui était obligé de se cacher de tous. Cependant, je n'étais plus non plus cet homme dont la vie résidait entre les mains d'autrui. Et cela n'avait pas de prix après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce que j'avais enduré.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans le salon, ma tante fronça les sourcils en venant s'asseoir avec sa tasse en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà parti ?

Je relevai la tête de mes parchemins étalés sur la table. Je planchais depuis plus d'une heure maintenant sur la commande d'un client dont Sarnas m'avait confié la charge. Il s'agissait de fabriquer une dague gravée. Un homme voulait offrir à son dernier fils un cadeau de valeur pour son prochain anniversaire. Ce genre de demande particulière requiert que l'arme soit unique et décorée. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais à faire des croquis, encore et encore, jusqu'à être satisfait et pouvoir être en mesure de proposer plusieurs modèles au client avant d'entreprendre la fabrication de la dague.

Elle paraissait soucieuse, plus qu'inquiète, mais j'étais certain que son expression allait changer dans les quelques minutes à venir. Quand elle allait apprendre ça…

\- Je n'y vais plus.

\- Oh, il a enfin décidé que tu en avais fait assez ?

J'eus un léger rictus. Si ce n'était que ça.

\- Pas vraiment.

Elle fronça davantage les sourcils, d'incompréhension cette fois. Je respirai lentement. Je n'aimais pas lui annoncer ça, parce que j'y avais réfléchi toute la nuit, et je ne voyais que deux solutions dont la plus probable sous-entendait que je devrais quitter le royaume.

\- Je ne peux plus y retourner.

Un silence passa.

\- Je crois… Que je me suis emporté. Et je ne pense pas que ça lui ait plu.

\- Comment ça ?

Toujours soucieuse. Je n'aimais pas trop ça. J'avais peur qu'elle tombe des nues et se mette à pleurer. Ça paraissait égoïste de penser ça, mais en réalité, tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas la blesser, encore moins la décevoir, et j'étais une continuelle déception. Petit garçon indiscipliné et menteur, adolescent difficile et impulsif qui sortait en cachette la nuit, homme secret et enfermé dans son passé qui ne savait faire que s'attirer des ennuis, comme l'avait si bien dit Sarnas.

\- Je…

C'était difficile à lui dire, à elle, alors que j'avais passé une vie entière à cacher le secret de mon père. En fait, on pouvait plutôt dire que j'étais ce secret incarné, et que c'était moi qui avait passé ma vie caché pour protéger mon père.

\- Je lui ai dit. Plus ou moins.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Pour papa.

Un silence passa entre nous. Faenglîn paraissait incertaine. D'une voix douce, elle s'enquit :

\- Et ?

\- Et je crois que j'ai fait une erreur.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester ici longtemps avant qu'il ne se décide à me jeter dehors.

Aussitôt, ma tante s'offusqua.

\- Balivernes ! Jamais il n'oserait.

J'étais un peu perdu. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte.

\- Il a toutes les raisons du monde. Je m'en suis pris à lui…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Jamais il ne te jettera dehors, et ça, tu peux me croire. S'il ose quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'il est stupide.

Sa remarque me donna envie de rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui le disait… Mais il n'empêche que j'avais beaucoup de mal à la croire.

\- Peut-être que j'ai exagéré cette fois…

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, « cette fois », comme tu dis, c'est à lui de se remettre en cause. Êldaw, tu es le fils de Faenglîn, et ce n'est pas rien. Il ne peut pas te jeter dehors comme si tu étais n'importe qui.

\- Mais je suis n'importe qui.

J'avais un peu élevé la voix à cause d'un pincement au cœur. Un silence passa entre nous. Elle avait l'air véritablement inquiète désormais. Ma panique transparaissait un peu, de nouveau.

\- Je suis un hybride. Je ne…

\- Mon chéri…

Elle se leva et vint vers moi. Quand elle me prit dans ses bras, je me laissai faire. Sa voix était douce et rassurante. J'avais presque envie d'y croire.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ce n'est pas ta faute. N'aies pas honte de ce que tu es.

Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux lentement.

\- S'il était là, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

\- S'il était là, rien ne serait arrivé.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda de ses yeux clairs.

\- Ta mère et ton père t'aimaient. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ne te laisse jamais contredire, jamais rabaissé, parce que tu as autant le droit de vivre que quiconque ici. Tu as mérité ta place, depuis des années déjà, plus que personne. Ce n'est pas Thranduil qui y changera quelque chose. Je peux te le promettre.

Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur du souvenir, mais je faisais mon possible pour céder à ses mots chaleureux. J'avais besoin de ça. Alors si je pouvais ignorer le reste, si je pouvais ignorer les conséquences pour l'instant… Je voulais embrasser cette possibilité.

\- Je n'aime pas les promesses…

\- Désolé. Je sais.

Elle me serra contre elle autant qu'elle le put.

* * *

[1] Les runes sont généralement utilisées, même dans la communauté elfique, lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écriture. C'est une utilisation courante qui permet d'abréger des mots ou de transcrire plus rapidement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de documents liés au commerce (inventaire, livre de compte, etc.).


	12. 11 - A Game Of Fools

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **A GAME OF FOOLS**

 **(Un Jeu de Dupes)**

Thranduil avait passé toute la journée à repasser les paroles d'Êldaw en boucle dans sa tête, et le jour d'avant, et encore le jour d'avant. Il était pris dans des questions sans réponse, dans les remords, dans les souvenirs, son ignorance à demi-consciente et l'incompréhension. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de son fils tout de même, si ? Un père mort à la guerre, une promesse brisée, la couleur de ses yeux, Faelygriel qui semblait déterminée à l'aider. Cela ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'hypothèse, cette étrange hypothèse que ce soit bel et bien le fils. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, son hybridité, et… Pourquoi l'aurait-il caché ? Pourquoi aurait-il passé tout ce temps dans l'anonymat alors qu'il était le descendant, l'héritier, même, d'une lignée aussi importante ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais il y avait aussi ce collier. Ce collier que le père portait lorsqu'il combattait à ses côtés il y a de ça des années. Et le regard étrange lorsque, une fois que Thranduil était revenu vers l'avant-garde, le jour du départ, celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il avait un fils. Il avait beau avoir démenti en disant que ce serait stupide puisqu'il n'était pas marié et n'avait personne dans sa vie, ce regard n'avait pu lui échapper. Ni ce collier, auquel il tenait tant et qu'il avait gardé sous son armure.

Tout cela ne ramenait rien de bon dans son esprit. Son père, sa femme, son meilleur ami. Les morts qu'on ne pouvait plus compter. Trop de pertes. Et il y avait aussi cette fameuse promesse. Et ce petit garçon. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébène qui avait couru après eux sur la route royale. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas oublié. Jamais il n'oublierait. Car cela faisait partie de ses erreurs. Plus encore, c'était une erreur qu'il n'avait jamais pu corriger. D'abord parce qu'il avait été lâche de ne pas venir voir l'enfant, bien qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, blessé et endeuillé. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver. Il avait été lâche, et il avait été stupide de croire que cet enfant puisse parler de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un Faenglîn qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cependant, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune erreur. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait croisé aucun autre enfant avec les cheveux aussi noirs, n'avait jamais rencontré un autre elfe portant le nom de Faenglîn, et surtout, il n'avait plus jamais fait aucune promesse. Alors si le petit garçon était bien le fils de l'elfe qu'il avait connu, il ne pouvait désormais s'agir que d'Êldaw. Mais le doute persistait en lui. Parce que ce dernier n'était jamais venu le voir une seule fois et parce qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. L'apprenti de Sarnas, c'était tout. Et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, n'avait jamais entendu son nom, n'avait jamais cherché à savoir de qui il s'agissait car il connaissait déjà chaque personne dans le royaume et il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'un d'entre eux, que d'un jeune qui se disait apprenti forgeron.

Comment aurait-il pu contenir sa rage, sa rancœur, toute ses années ? Et pourquoi ne rien dire quand il en avait enfin l'occasion, ce jour-là, dans la salle du trône, lors de leur face à face. Si Êldaw s'avérait réellement être le fils de Faenglîn, comment avait-il pu souiller son nom en l'appelant un « traître » ? Même sans être qui il était, comment lui, un roi en quoi les gens avaient confiance, pouvait-il se permettre de juger l'amour qu'un être peut porter à un autre ? Comment ? Parce qu'on lui avait certainement inculqué la sauvegarde de la race. On lui avait appris à protéger son peuple des autres races, de toute menace éventuelle. Plus encore, il ne comprenait pas comment un elfe pouvait s'éprendre d'un homme alors que sa vie ne représentait qu'un battement de cil dans sa vie. Encore un détail supplémentaire qui lui échappait : comment, en ayant un enfant à l'époque, une femme aurait pu survivre aussi longtemps ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. Il n'avait jamais lu de telle prouesse si on omettait la vie exceptionnelle qu'avaient les magiciens des hommes. Peut-être que c'était là une éventualité. Mais il n'y avait pas matière à s'attarder plus amplement là-dessus.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'y arrivait plus. La plume levée à quelques centimètres du parchemin, il avait le cœur lourd. Êldaw Esteladan ne pouvait pas être le fils de Faenglîn. Il ne pouvait pas. Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrassé comme il l'avait fait. Et, bien qu'il ait été influencé par l'alcool, rien n'expliquait son geste. Qu'avait-il ? S'était-il épris de lui ? C'était idiot, profondément idiot. Ou, comme le jeune homme semblait le penser, peut-être qu'il avait profité de son autorité pour l'avoir à ses côtes. Non, cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Surtout pas après… Sa femme. Toutes ses années avec son fantôme dans son cœur, tout ce temps sans arrêter de l'aimer. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Êldaw était une énigme, un mystère qui vous saute aux yeux à chaque fois avec sa fougue, son éclat, son impulsivité et sa liberté. Qu'avait-il, lui qui était roi et qui ne pouvait définitivement pas se débarrasser du souvenir de sa femme comme si cela ne valait rien ? L'enviait-il à ce point ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le collier abandonné sur la table. Il l'avait emporté avec lui, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il le rende à son propriétaire quoi qu'il advienne. C'était tout ce qu'il avait comme preuve matérielle pour renforcer l'hypothèse qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer. Si c'était vrai… Il ne comprenait plus. Il remettait tout en question : de sa propre colère en voyant Êldaw lui tenir tête lors de leur première entrevue, de sa manière de le complimenter à mi-voix après lui avoir fait plus ou moins comprendre qu'il n'était pas le roi que méritait le peuple, de son admiration en voyant ce jeune homme tirer à l'arc tout en enfreignant les règles, de sa réaction impulsive et incompréhensible en l'appelant sans raison la nuit de l'attaque, mais aussi et surtout du marché qu'il lui avait imposé. Des jours, des semaines, il avait obligé le jeune homme à rester à ses côtés. Alors que, il devait l'admettre, il avait depuis longtemps mérité de rester parmi eux. Peut-être était-ce vrai alors, peut-être l'enviait-il vraiment. Ou peut-être l'avait-il embrassé pour une raison plus profonde. Et il détestait cette idée parce qu'elle mettait en danger tous ses principes. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru, tout ce qu'il avait connu, depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Il allait se remettre à écrire quand on frappa à la porte. Il avait envie de le renvoyer, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie, là, tout de suite. Être seul et être capable de réfléchir en trouvant des réponses, ou, peu importait ? Ecrire et essayer de trouver un moyen de corriger ce qu'il avait fait. Parce que depuis sa promesse brisée, depuis qu'il était sorti de son mutisme et son deuil constant qui le laissait incapable de régner dans l'intérêt de son peuple, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il eut un mouvement inconscient, à faire trembler sa main au-dessus du papier, réfléchissant. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il soupira et dit d'une voix sèche :

\- Entrez.

Un garde ouvrit la porte, le salua, et se présenta à lui avec une missive.

\- Votre Majesté, une lettre du seigneur Elrond.

\- Une lettre ?

C'était bien trop tôt pour ça, son message n'avait pas eu le temps de traverser la terre du milieu, c'était une certitude. Les lettres avaient dû se croiser. Le garde s'avança dans la pièce et lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin. Après un instant d'hésitation, reconnaissant le sceau caractéristique de la vallée d'Imladris, il le prit.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il attendit que l'elfe soit sorti pour briser le sceau et dérouler la lettre. Elle avait été envoyée récemment, et était assez longue… C'était étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il parcourut la lettre des yeux, et, décontenancé, les releva pour la lire consciencieusement depuis le début.

 _Meldir nîn_ _ **[1]**_ _, Thranduil,_

 _Je ne pense pas être en droit de t'écrire cette lettre sans avoir consulté le principal concerné, mais après un message urgent de la part de Faelygriel et restant sans réponse quant au déroulement des événements, je prends la décision d'intervenir._

 _Tu sais que je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais ceci me concerne, même si cela ne l'est que dans une moindre mesure. Ma belle-sœur m'a informé que tu avais appris l'existence d'Êldaw par un malheureux hasard. Permets-moi donc de te dire que tu fais une erreur en choisissant d'agir comme tu le fais. Qu'il soit un hybride n'y change rien. Son enfermement puis ton obsession à vouloir le faire travailler à ton service pour qu'il prouve sa valeur sont des décisions irréfléchies et qui n'ont pas lieu d'être._

 _Ensuite, si tu me permets encore, je te prie de faire preuve d'indulgence. L'enfant n'y est pour rien. Son ascendance est une décision qui ne lui revient pas, qui ne te revient pas non plus, et qui n'est pas à reporter sur des âmes qui ne demandent qu'à reposer en paix. Ne blâme pas la mère, ne blâme pas le père. Ils n'avaient peut-être la bénédiction de personne, mais un enfant est né de leur union et c'est une vie dont il faut s'occuper et qui ne doit pas être reniée._

 _Je ne devrais pas être celui qui parle à la place d'un autre, mais comprends-moi. Je ne fais que respecter la mémoire d'un disparu et l'existence de son fils. La décision ne devrait d'ailleurs revenir qu'à lui. Mais tu es dans l'erreur, Meldir nîn, et je me dois de te ramener sur la voie de la raison comme je me suis toujours assuré de le faire par le passé, dans les moments difficiles et dans les ténèbres de nos éternités en ces terres._

 _Êldaw n'est pas né Esteladan par héritage mais par choix de ses parents pour qu'il ne soit jamais blâmé à tort d'être le fruit d'une relation interdite, encore moins d'être vu comme un « bâtard qui n'a aucun droit de descendance ». Êldaw est né Faenglînion et il le restera à jamais. Depuis la mort de son père, je me suis assuré que personne ne l'ignore dans sa famille. Sa tante, Faelygriel, l'a toujours su, ma femme également. A mon retour de la guerre, je me suis donc fait messager de ce secret auprès de Dame Galadriel et son époux, Celeborn. J'ai aussi averti Gandalf, car, même si ce magicien n'est peut-être pas celui que nous aimerions garder dans notre sillage durant les siècles à venir, j'ai placé ma foi en lui et j'ai fait le choix de ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance d'héritages aussi importants. Cependant, je pense qu'il n'aurait même pas été nécessaire de le lui apprendre de vive voix, car, tu le penses comme moi, j'en suis certain, ce vieil homme finit toujours pas avoir connaissance de toutes les choses de cette terre sans que nous n'ayons à lui dire quoi que ce soit._

 _Je t'en conjure, entends mes paroles, Meldir nîn, et fais ce qu'il est juste de faire. Ne retiens pas plus longtemps un héritier de Lothlorien comme un vulgaire voleur. Il est peut-être téméraire et prompt à la réponse, il a vécu sa vie entière dans la clandestinité, et, plus important encore, dans l'ombre dangereuse du passé. Je sais que Faenglîn t'était cher, je sais à quel point sa mort n'est qu'une plaie de plus au milieu des cicatrices laissées à ton cœur et ton esprit, mais je sais aussi que tu sauras trouver la bonté de lui pardonner ses actes et ses paroles, car tu es certainement le seul à avoir une idée aussi nette de ce qu'il a pu ressentir à la perte de son père._

 _Je m'en veux de briser ainsi le vœu de silence de ce jeune homme, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, tu le comprendras. Prends soin de toi, prends soin de ton peuple et de ta famille. Mes pensées sont avec toi, Meldir nîn, et sache que j'espère te revoir très bientôt. Ces années d'éloignement ne me plaisent guère, je ne nous les souhaite pas indéfiniment, mais sache que jamais les siècles ne feront faiblir notre amitié. J'espère que bientôt nous pourrons dire : Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_ _ **[2]**_ _._

 _En attendant, Meldir nîn,_

 _Novaer_ _ **[3]**_ _._

 _Elrond_

Il avait beau avoir lu la lettre en entier, il la relut encore une fois. Quand il eut fini, ses yeux se posèrent dans le vide. Il avait ses réponses, toutes les réponses, sur un seul morceau de parchemin, des semaines après avoir commis l'erreur qui ferait se précipiter tout le reste sans qu'il n'en soit pleinement conscience et sans qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien. Il resta sans voix. Immobile, dans le silence de la pièce. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent le collier de bois flotté sur la table. Alors il était aveugle à ce point…

* * *

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'était trop facile.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, une flèche dans la main tandis que nous finissions de comptabiliser les scores. J'inspectai le dernier tir, essayant de savoir s'il valait deux ou trois points.

\- Tu es plus doué que moi au tir à l'arc.

\- Mais tu as quand même deviné plus de choses que moi.

\- Ça reste injuste. Ce n'est pas très équitable.

\- Trois points, annonçai-je. Ça fait donc vingt-quatre à dix-huit pour moi.

\- Injuste, c'est ce que je disais, clama-t-elle sans être vraiment sérieuse.

\- Ne te plains pas et sois fair-play, tu as eu plus de réponses justes que moi.

Elle plissa les yeux sur un air de défi.

\- Je demande une revanche. Au poignard.

\- Au poignard, répétai-je. Parce que c'est ta spécialité et que tu veux équilibrer ?

\- Parfaitement.

Je méditai sur la question, un instant, puis finis par me souvenir d'un autre moyen que nous avions utilisé une fois.

\- Sinon… On peut faire comme si cette manche ne comptait pas et y aller à l'épée.

\- Comme la fois où on s'entrainait, quand on était plus petits ?

J'esquissai un sourire en coin histoire de lui confirmer ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête et eut un rire léger. Elle prit un ton faussement moqueur.

\- Mon dieu ce que tu peux être vieux jeu parfois. Mais j'accepte, monsieur nostalgie.

\- Entendu.

J'attrapai mon épée. Elle fit de même, puis nous prîmes nos positions de combat au même instant. Il y eut un silence, un oiseau au loin, et nos sourires pour se répondre malgré notre détermination.

\- Je vous en prie, très chère, ouvrez donc le bal.

\- Si vous insistez. Alors…

Elle réfléchit un instant, se mordant la lèvre tandis que nous commencions à marcher dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis elle annonça :

\- Premièrement. J'ai insulté Aelang.

\- Tu commences fort.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Deuxièmement. J'ai dit à Ûlsarn qu'il ne t'arriverait jamais à la cheville.

Je me mis à rire. Elle continua, prise dans le jeu.

\- Troisièmement. J'ai invité Lithîl à dîner.

Je fis des yeux ronds, devant me retenir de pouffer.

\- Définitivement pas ça.

Elle me menaça de son épée.

\- Alors ?

\- La première.

\- Faux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de préparer et elle parvint facilement à me taper la jambe du plat de son épée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

\- Et si !

Elle se pavanait presque, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'elle me faisait marcher.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Si, je t'assure. Et le pauvre m'a jeté un regard bizarre. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas cherché à protester. Du coup je suis partie.

\- Mais t'es sérieuse en plus…

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée qu'elle m'ait défendu devant lui, surtout pour des qualités dont j'étais fier. J'hochai la tête. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Agitant à nouveau son épée comme si nous étions redevenus des enfants, elle me pressa de me lancer.

\- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? A ton tour !

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Nous continuions de tourner, marchant sur la limite d'une sphère imaginaire au centre de laquelle se croisaient nos lames. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, ne cessant de penser à Ûlsarn.

\- Premièrement, je me suis vengé d'Aelang.

\- Plausible.

\- Deuxièmement, indiquai-je en haussant la voix pour lui indiquer que je n'avais clairement pas terminé. Je suis allé interroger le gobelin dans les cachots. Et troisièmement, j'ai vu un cerf blanc comme neige dans la forêt.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne mordant visiblement pas à la dernière. C'était une légende après tout, je pouvais comprendre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba juste.

\- La troisième.

J'étais incrédule. Elle me frappa à nouveau du plat de son épée, mais sur l'épaule cette fois, me prenant de vitesse, encore.

\- Comment-

\- Je t'ai mené en bateau. Si tu t'étais vengé d'Aelang, je suis certaine que j'en aurais entendu parler.

Mince. Elle avait raison. J'avais oublié à quel point il aimait se vanter autant que se plaindre.

\- Et ce n'était pas la seconde proposition parce que les gardes ne t'auraient pas laissé faire. Mais je t'avoue que je suis quand même surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister… Tu l'as vraiment vu ?

\- Un soir. J'étais venu juste ici, pour m'entrainer à l'arc, comme d'habitude, et… Oui, je l'ai vu. Juste là, dis-je en pointant l'endroit du doigt derrière les arbres et les buissons.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil, admirative ou impressionnée, certainement un mélange des deux, puis elle reprit sa position de combat. Je soupirai.

\- Deux points pour toi, mais je te préviens, j'ai de la ressource.

\- Je n'en doute pas, cher ami.

Un sourire partagé.

\- Alors allons-y.

Elle prit un air féroce.

\- Premièrement, j'ai déjà embrassé une fille. Deuxièmement, le prince m'a proposé qu'on aille chasser tous les deux demain, dans la matinée. Troisièmement, quand j'étais petite, j'ai fait rentrer clandestinement un écureuil chez moi et j'ai pu le garder caché une semaine.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, prenant un air faussement outré.

\- Ma parole, c'est que tu veux vraiment gagner. Je pars sur l'écureuil.

\- Faux !

Cette fois, je réussis à parer, de justesse. Nous restâmes un instant face à face, à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un sourire victorieux et à la fois narquois, quant à moi, malgré mon sourire, je restai incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Non mais… Je ne peux pas imaginer Legolas faire ça. Il est trop fleur bleu. Ou alors c'est qu'il a pris l'excuse d'une mission pour…

Elle me jetait un tel regard que je fus obligé de m'interrompre. D'accord, j'étais sur le mauvais chemin. Tout son visage criait « Sérieusement ? », et en même temps, il y avait une nette fierté à avoir réussi à me piéger sur une telle question.

\- Tu as embrassé une fille ? Quand ?

Nous nous écartâmes, reprenant notre position au bord de notre disque invisible. Elle haussa un sourcil de défi.

\- Je garde l'information… Pour une prochaine question.

\- Mais-

\- C'est le jeu.

\- Tss…

Bien joué, bien joué. Je devais l'admettre. Je n'avais en tête que tenter de l'égaler, aussi me lançai-je sans trop réfléchir.

\- Premièrement, j'ai embrassé un garçon. Deuxièmement, Sarnas ne dit plus rien quand je fais des heures supplémentaires. Troisièmement, je ne suis jamais sorti du royaume par la porte principale.

\- Bordel, Êldaw. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche !

Un peu troublé par mes propres propositions, j'esquissai tout de même un sourire satisfait. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question un peu plus qu'à son habitude.

\- La deuxième. Même si tu me fais douter.

\- Faux.

Je gagnai facilement mon point cette fois, car elle ne bougea pas, allant jusqu'à baisser son arme. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et ne souriait plus vraiment. Mince. Elle était véritablement en train de réfléchir à la question. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

\- Sarnas ne veut plus que tu fasses des heures supplémentaires ?

\- Non. Depuis que je suis revenu à plein temps, et avec Ûlsarn…

\- Et je sais que tu es déjà passé les portes principales. Quand tu étais petit et que tu es partie à la suite de ton père.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Elle devint soudainement très sérieuse.

\- Êldaw, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle allait s'approcher de moi quand je brandis mon épée, un frisson me faisant réagir immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se joue. A toi, allez. Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait le même coup juste avant.

Elle fronça vraiment les sourcils cette fois.

\- Très bien. Premièrement, je le connais ? Deuxièmement, je-

\- Hey ! tentai-je de l'interrompre en baissant mon épée.

\- Deuxièmement, reprit-elle plus fort. Si je ne le connais pas, est-ce que tu l'as rencontré à la forge ? Troisièmement, encore si je ne le connais pas, est-ce que ça remonte à plus longtemps qu'il y a deux ans ?

\- Tauriel…

\- J'exige des réponses.

J'avais baissé mon épée, n'ayant plus aucune envie de jouer. Sauf que, le problème, c'était que je m'étais moi-même mis dans ce pétrin. Voyant que j'étais redevenu soudainement sérieux et que j'avais abandonné le jeu, elle planta la lame de son épée dans le sol et vint vers moi. Son bras passa autour de mes épaules et elle prit une voix intéressée, mais tout de même douce. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait ni me brusquer ni m'arracher la réponse, mais je savais aussi qu'elle était curieuse, et un peu possessive sur les bords. Alors, autant le dire, elle aimait savoir. Et elle aimait encore plus que je lui dise tout de mon plein gré, l'honorant du titre de confidente. Moi, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir aborder le sujet, ne serait-ce que dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, encore…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Ûlsarn quand même, dit-elle, suspicieuse et inquiète à la fois.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! m'offusquai-je aussitôt.

\- Ouf.

Elle reprit un sourire.

\- J'ai eu peur. Tu m'as fait douter un instant.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait peur.

\- Alors… ?

Je me mordis la lèvre malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ? La vérité me mettait tellement mal à l'aise que je n'osais même pas y penser. Et puis c'était hors de question que j'en parle. C'était déjà assez difficile de se rappeler que ce baiser avait vraiment eu lieu, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune explication. Et il n'en aurait certainement jamais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir complètement, pas à elle, quoi que cet acte puisse vouloir dire, quoi que je puisse ressentir. Je n'aimais pas lui cacher des choses, encore moins quand ça me touchait vraiment. J'avais déjà gardé pour moi beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps.

\- En fait… Je ne l'ai même pas formulé comme il faut. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé.

\- C'est lui, acheva-t-elle. Et donc, ce « lui », qui t'a embrassé… Il t'aime bien ?

J'eus un rictus. C'était assez ironique d'en parler ainsi. Je lui dis la vérité.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle parut soucieuse. Elle devait certainement être en train de réfléchir, chercher de qui je pouvais bien pourvoir parler. Le bon point dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle ne penserait très certainement pas au roi, alors j'avais mes chances d'arriver à taire son nom. Pour combien de temps, je n'en savais rien, mais assez longtemps, ce serait le mieux.

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

Encore une fois, j'allais dire la vérité. Il suffisait de ne pas tout dire.

\- Par hasard.

Apparemment, elle était prête à se contenter de cette réponse pourvue que je continue de répondre.

\- Et tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime bien. Mais il t'a pourtant embrassé, non ?

\- Il…

Je me sentais définitivement mal. J'essayai de ne pas me souvenir trop précisément et lui dis ce qui me passait par la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps.

\- Il avait bu. Pas mal.

\- Ah…

Son expression s'assombrit quelque peu. Et voilà, je retrouvais la Tauriel possessive qui ne pensait plus qu'à me protéger des nuisibles, de ceux qui ne nous veulent que du mal. Le problème, c'est que malgré ma colère, je n'avais toujours aucune idée si oui ou non il pensait à mal le soir même. Mon cœur me disait de répondre par la positive, parce que j'étais toujours aussi incapable de ravaler ma rage et ma rancœur que le jour où ça avait fini par m'échapper et lui éclater au visage.

\- Je vois.

Elle soupira et me serra un peu plus contre elle tandis que nous faisions quelques pas dans les hautes herbes, à l'abri des arbres. Je redoutais la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, parce que c'était bien cela qu'elle voulait savoir le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que moi je ressentais. Sauf que je ne voulais absolument pas savoir, ni même imaginer pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit, d'abord parce qu'à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, ma haine pour lui s'était réveillée, et ensuite parce que je n'avais jamais su les raisons de son geste. Pour ces deux raisons, toujours pour ces deux même raisons depuis ce fameux soir de fête et son lendemain explosif, je m'empêchai de me questionner. Je m'étais refermé, retranché sur moi-même, et même ma meilleure amie, je ne parvenais pas à la laisser approcher.

\- Tauriel, intervins-je. Il faut vraiment que je rentre manger. Je travaille cette après-midi.

Je l'avais dit sérieusement, et elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer. Peut-être qu'elle avait décelé mon malaise. J'espérais que non, mais si cela pouvait la dissuader de poser davantage de questions, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle me relâcha et s'en alla récupérer les deux épées abandonnées dans notre cercle qui s'était brisé.

\- Hm, et il vaut mieux éviter que Faelygriel sache ça. Parce que si ça recommence comme la dernière fois, je sens qu'elle va vouloir t'attacher à table tous les midis.

J'esquissai un sourire.

\- On n'est plus des enfants.

\- Mais tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse soudainement. Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu confus, et esquissai un sourire incertain. Après un silence, elle s'avança vers moi avec un air farouche.

\- Je dis simplement que je suis là si tu as besoin, idiot. Si ce type essaye de jouer avec tes sentiments, j'irai le remettre à sa place moi-même.

Sentant une petite bouffée de chaleur dans ma poitrine, j'esquissai un sourire. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un demi-sourire. Si elle voulait remettre le roi lui-même à sa place, ça allait être difficile.

\- Je vais finir par croire que je suis idiot. Tu n'arrêtes plus de le dire depuis la dernière fois.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Hey, protestai-je.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Je souris malgré moi.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant que la vie avait repris un court à peu près normal, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Le roi n'avait pas essayé de me faire rappeler dans la salle du trône, ni n'avait tenté de me faire enfermer ou jeter dehors. Rien. J'étais pratiquement libre comme l'air. Je passais mes journées à la forge, travaillant toujours sous le porche derrière la boutique pour que personne ne se plaigne de ma présence auprès de Sarnas, qui, d'ailleurs, m'obligeait désormais à respecter les horaires. Maintenant qu'Ûlsarn était là, quoi qu'il arrive, nous étions au moins deux à travailler sur place et à pouvoir assurer les commandes sans travail supplémentaire. Je pouvais même prendre l'initiative de faire des livraisons quand je savais que je ne risquais rien. Par exemple, j'étais allé livrer une hache neuve à la fermière que j'avais rencontrée. Mais jamais je n'enlevais ma capuche quand je m'aventurais hors de la maison, de la forge, où de mon havre de paix, à l'orée de la forêt. Je ne voulais pas me risquer à rencontrer d'autres personnes de la trempe d'Aelang. Il fallait que je reste le plus loin possible des problèmes et que j'évite de me faire remarquer. Sauf que, eh bien… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'attirais indéniablement les problèmes que je le veuille ou non.

J'étais en train de travailler sur la dague, quand je décidai qu'il était temps de changer un peu. A passer trop longtemps les yeux fixés sur une même lame, on finit par être négligent. Et je ne voulais surtout pas l'être, pas sur une dague comme celle-là. On avait toujours besoin de flèches, toujours. Alors je pris une poignée de pointes en acier elfique sur l'établi, j'attrapai de quoi tailler des encoches, et je me mis à l'œuvre.

La conversation de la veille avec Tauriel m'était restée en tête toute la soirée, mais elle avait fini par s'en aller. En parler rendait les choses plus difficiles. Ma colère était encore vive, mon ressentiment l'était tout autant, et mon incompréhension subsistait, sur beaucoup trop de sujets à mon goût. Mais si je pouvais vivre tranquillement, sans plus ample dérangement, qui étais-je pour me plaindre ? Néanmoins, pour être honnête, Faelygriel avait beau avoir l'air moins soucieuse, Tauriel et moi avions beau pouvoir nous retrouver plus souvent, mon travail ayant retrouvé sa régularité, je n'avais pas retrouvé ma vie d'avant. C'était impossible, en réalité. Les événements vous changent, toujours, et ceux-ci n'étaient pas anodins. Je m'étais libéré du poids d'une promesse brisée, plus encore du poids de la mort de mon père. Parce que j'avais finalement compris que je n'avais aucunement le droit de blâmer le roi pour cela. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais pas là lors de sa mort. Je n'étais pas sur le champ de bataille au milieu des soldats. Je n'étais pas là pour savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Pendant des années, ma haine s'était nourrie d'un serment non tenu, et je n'étais jamais parvenu à les dissocier. Jusqu'à peu. Car au moment où je l'avais prononcé à voix haute, la pensée avait paru stupide. Je commençais seulement à me rendre compte de mon comportement infantile à trouver une victime alors que, après tout, il n'y en avait pas, sinon la guerre elle-même. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se venger. Cela avait été facile, de m'en prendre à lui sans le connaître. Ç'aurait été toujours aussi facile si seulement nos deux comportements n'avaient pas jeté un trouble en moi. Tout ce que je pouvais en dire, c'était que ma nouvelle tranquillité et ce calme que j'avais attendu pendant des semaines me permettait de me remettre un peu en question. Un peu. Il ne faut pas exagéré. J'étais tout de même bien têtu, et me faire avouer quelque chose de vive voix était certainement une des choses les plus difficiles du monde. Tauriel pouvait témoigner. Cependant, ce calme me semblerait réel pour encore quelques minutes seulement.

J'étais seul sous le porche. Ûlsarn était en train d'accompagner Sarnas pour les livraisons. Il avait vraiment du mal avec la prise des commandes et cela n'était visiblement pas un automatisme pour lui de noter consciencieusement tout ce que nous livrions à nos clients et quelle somme exacte nous en retirions. Après tout, nous nous devions de tenir des comptes très précis si nous voulions connaître notre stock par cœur.

Je crus entendre la cloche de la boutique se déclencher, mais je devais l'avoir imaginé seulement. Le panneau « fermé » avait été accroché, et puis cela m'arrivait souvent d'entendre la cloche à longueur de journée sans qu'elle ne sonne vraiment. C'était un bruit d'arrière-plan que mon cerveau avait enregistré et qui était devenu si familier que je l'entendais parfois sans qu'il ne soit réel.

Je n'entendis pas les pas se rapprocher, j'étais concentré sur le design délicat des encoches. Mais je crois qu'une présence s'imposa à moi avant que je ne le vois véritablement. J'étais assis sur un tabouret, un coude sur l'établi, tourné face à la porte arrière de la boutique, les yeux fixés sur mon travail. Incertain, les sourcils légèrement froncés, je relevai la tête. Mon regard croisa le sien. Bordel. Je manquai d'abîmer salement une flèche et dus me reconcentrer pour ne pas casser l'encoche et devoir jeter le reste. Un silence s'ensuivit, un silence tendu, en tout cas pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait finalement décidé de venir faire quelque chose ? S'excuser, s'expliquer, me prévenir de mon départ imminent, ou juste me déranger comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. « Le roi vous demande. » Mais bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il me voulait s'il ne parlait pas, surtout en gardant son expression interdite, encore et toujours. Je l'entendis esquisser quelques pas sur le côté. J'en profitai qu'il ne soit plus juste en face de moi pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Habillé simplement, la tête dénuée de couronne, regard insondable. Mais ses sourcils laissaient transparaître quelque chose entre de l'inquiétude et du malaise. Quelque chose comme ça. C'était difficile à dire. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, ma récalcitrante par la même occasion. Mon ton fut un peu sec mais pas méprisant. Waouh. Il y a du progrès, Êldaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'arrêta devant un mur où nous accrochions nos outils, les tabliers et les travaux en cours, et les observa. Je ne savais pas s'il était vraiment intéressé ou s'il trouvait un prétexte pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Si c'était le cas, tant mieux.

\- Je voulais juste…

Il s'interrompit, les yeux toujours sur le mur. J'en déduisis qu'il était venu ici sans raison, ou alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Sarnas et pas moi. Après tout, la boutique était fermée. Ça avait du sens. Je me rappelai clairement lui avoir dit ne plus vouloir le voir, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Mais tout de même, je ne pouvais pas le jeter dehors comme s'il s'agissait du commun des mortels. Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il restait le roi et non un client courant. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas s'il était déjà vu ici un jour. Sûrement pas. En tout cas, pas selon mes souvenirs.

\- Si vous cherchez Sarnas, il est sorti.

\- Non, je…

Encore une fois, il s'interrompit. Si ce n'était pas pour le forgeron qu'il était là, je n'étais pas ce que ça sous-entendait. Même pour une excuse. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, je crois. C'était la première fois que nous nous revoyions depuis la dispute que j'avais laissé éclater, et je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à l'idée qu'il soit là à part une nette irritation.

\- J'aimerais passer une commande.

Quoi ? Comme ça, directement, sans passer par un intermédiaire ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à moi de décider ça, encore moins de lui dire d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, soucieux.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une épée.

Il se détourna du mur pour me faire face. J'étais incapable de le confirmer, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Cela ne me regardait pas. Je baissai la tête pour revenir à mon travail.

\- Il faut s'adresser directement à Sarnas pour ça. C'est lui qui s'occupe des épées. Surtout si ça concerne la garde.

Il ne répondit pas. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas et me rendis rapidement compte qu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Essayant de garder mon calme et un air détaché (même si mon irritation devait paraître sur mon visage), je l'ignorai volontairement en faisant les finitions de la flèche rapidement. Il resta à distance raisonnable, si je puis dire, en s'arrêtant au bord de l'établi. Il enfouit sa main à l'intérieur de son habit et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il posa sur la surface plane, non loin des flèches que j'avais déjà terminées.

\- J'ai dessiné quelques idées qui me sont venues. C'est pour mon usage personnel.

\- Raison de plus.

Il y eut un silence. Il avait toujours les doigts sur le parchemin. Je crois qu'il avait l'espoir que j'y jette un coup d'œil mais je n'en fis rien.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui la réalise.

Un peu surpris, et certainement un peu plus exaspéré encore, je déposai sur la table la flèche que je venais de finir et relevai la tête vers lui.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis vraiment pas le meilleur pour les épées. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous feriez mieux de demander à Sarnas ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un nouveau silence passa entre nous. Je n'aimais pas trop ça mais je m'obligeai à soutenir son regard, toujours aussi insondable.

\- J'insiste.

Il n'avait pas une voix sèche, ni ferme ou quoi que ce soit. Il semblait ne faire que demander et paraissait même presque prêt à accepter un refus. J'étais sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il ne venait pas s'excuser - oui, je sais, je me plains alors que je disais que je ne voulais pas d'excuse encore quelques instants auparavant – et insistait pour que je lui forge une épée ? Pour son usage personnel ? Je ne savais pas dire si je ressentais plus de l'agacement ou de l'incompréhension. Il insista à nouveau, sans hausser la voix, tout aussi calmement.

\- J'aimerais voir ce dont tu es capable.

Un battement.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu puisses être fier d'avoir réalisé une arme et que quelqu'un sache qu'elle vienne de toi et non d'un apprenti anonyme.

J'eus un rictus.

\- Ironique venant de vous.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait de moi, aussi nobles puissent être ses intentions réelles. Il ne releva pas ma réaction, cependant. Il devait en être attristé, mais cela m'importait peu. J'avais déjà reporté mon attention sur une énième flèche à retailler. Je l'entendis tapoter inconsciemment des doigts sur le parchemin, puis il rajouta :

\- J'ai déposé l'argent sur le comptoir, de quoi payer les matériaux et les heures de travail à venir. Et… Je te payerai un salaire raisonnable une fois que tu auras terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

J'avais eu envie de dire que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, mais la phrase même ne me plaisait plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait pu répliquer n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise. Tout de même, je refusais de me faire « acheter », comme si ça allait lui permettre de s'excuser, comme si ça allait me faire oublier ces dernières semaines. Je le surpris à soupirer mais je crois que cela lui avait échappé, car en relevant les yeux, il eut l'air contrarié un instant, puis incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faisait ? Le numéro de la victime ou de celui qui s'en veut ?

\- J'y tiens. Et je tiens aussi à te laisser un acompte.

Je m'apprêtai à refuser. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il glisse de nouveau la main dans son habit pour en sortir une bourse ou je ne savais quoi d'autre de valeur, mais au lieu de ça, il esquissa quelques pas vers moi. Je me raidis immédiatement. Je crois qu'il avait l'air aussi incertain que moi lorsqu'il leva la main entre nous et suspendit son geste. Son regard croisa le mien. Si je m'étais fié au flash qui venait de passer immanquablement devant mes yeux, j'aurais cru qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, et j'aurais aussitôt enchaîné sur une crise de panique ou quelque chose du style, mais il avait les yeux sur le côté de ma tête et non fixé sur mon visage. Je me rendis seulement compte que j'étais tendu et que ma respiration était devenue plus difficile.

\- Je peux ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire mais je n'étais pas capable de répondre. Il avait demandé en faisant preuve d'une énorme hésitation et je ne savais pas du tout quoi en penser. Prenant mon réponse pour ce que c'était – pas un refus, en tout cas – il approcha la main de mes cheveux. Je sentis ses doigts remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, qu'il effleura ensuite. La sensation fut infiniment étrange. Ce n'était pas froid, ni chaud, ni agréable ni même désagréable. Je ne savais pas le décrire. Quand il se retira sa main et se redressa, je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans ma confusion, je ne fis pas attention à ses pas en arrière, ni à son regard sur moi. Il finit par chercher quelque chose dans son habit à nouveau.

\- Je voulais aussi… Te rendre ça. Parce qu'il ne m'appartient pas et que je n'ai rien à faire avec.

Un silence, une hésitation. Il posa quelque chose sur l'établi en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour te le rendre. Mais je crois qu'il n'y en a pas.

Encore une hésitation, puis, sans plus tarder, il se tourna vers la boutique et s'en alla. Un silence. La cloche. Un nouveau silence. J'étais seul. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'avais la main refermée autour de la flèche, le coude sur l'établi, les yeux fixés sur la porte. J'étais clairement dans la confusion. Je crois que je finis par deviner ce qu'il avait fait, et je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'abandonnai la flèche au milieu des autres et relevai lentement les mains vers mes oreilles. Un instant d'hésitation. Je suivis la courbe du bout des doigts. Bordel. Un regard vif me fit identifier le collier de mon père sur l'établi. Bordel. Attendez, quoi ?

* * *

[1] Meldir : ami Nîn : mon, ma / Littéralement : mon ami

[2] ( _Salutation_ ) Une étoile brille sur l'heure/au moment de notre rencontre.

[3] ( _Formule d'adieu_ ) Adieu / Porte toi bien.


	13. 12 - Sharpologies

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **SHARPOLOGIES**

 **(Aiguise-Excuses)**

Dès que Sarnas était revenu avec Ûlsarn et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la bourse puis sur la nouvelle entrée du carnet de commandes, j'avais dû lui expliquer pourquoi, subitement, le roi avait demandé à ce que je forge une épée. Le pire était de trouver quoi dire, parce que j'étais incapable de justifier son comportement, et j'étais encore troublé par son soi-disant « acompte ». Ça non plus, d'ailleurs, le forgeron n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. J'étais bien malin, moi, à essayer de trouver comment fournir une explication à cette apparition surnaturelle. Au moins, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre la situation plus que nécessaire. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, même si ce n'était ni du respect ni de la politesse de sa part.

Ne pas chercher à comprendre, par contre, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma tante…

\- Attends un peu.

Elle abandonna son livre sur le côté, se précipita sur moi et m'examina sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je restai là sans bouger à attendre qu'elle ait terminé, me bombardant de questions pleines de suppositions pendant que je me sentais déglutir au fur et à mesure. Quand elle se tut enfin et attendit dans l'incompréhension que je réponde enfin par moi-même, je fus obligé d'admettre que je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper. Non, je n'avais rien fait de stupide. Oui, c'était certainement le résultat de la magie elfique. Non, je n'avais rien payé pour ça parce que ce n'était pas moi qui en avais pris la décision. Donc, non, ce n'était pas un guérisseur qui m'avait fait ça, mais… Eh bien… Thranduil.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi lui, je n'en sais rien. Il a jugé que c'était, dis-je en mimant des guillemets, un « acompte » pour une lame qu'il m'a demandé de forger.

Et, finalement, non, je n'avais aucune idée de comment je me sentais par rapport à tout cela, ce qui était très certainement la plus sincère des réponses que je pouvais donner. Elle m'observa un instant, droit dans les yeux, silencieuse, puis elle finit par esquisser un sourire. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais je soupçonnais qu'elle savait éventuellement quelque chose au sujet de la situation, en dehors de ce que je lui avais dit, quand elle soupira :

\- J'imagine que c'est sa manière à lui de s'excuser.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle n'y fit même pas attention et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en repartant vers le fauteuil pour reprendre la lecture. D'accord, j'avais vraiment loupé un épisode. J'eus beau lui demander ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je n'en saurais pas plus. Quelque peu contrarié et décontenancé, j'abandonnai rapidement. De toute manière, j'étais encore trop occupé à me demander si oui ou non ces oreilles pointues me convenaient. Pas esthétiquement. Cela n'avait aucune importance, je n'avais pas d'avis sur la question. Quant au reste, de toute manière, j'avais le temps d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer. L'acier elfique se travaillait lentement, avec soin, et parce que le prix payé avait été important, la qualité devait suivre. Ce qui n'était pas mince affaire, surtout que les épées n'étaient pas ma spécialité, comme je ne cessais de le répéter dès que j'avais la foi de le reconnaître. Et je le répétais encore plus ces temps-ci car Sarnas me supervisait et me faisait remarquer le moindre détail qui n'allait pas, le moindre faux pas. J'avais réalisé la lame, c'était le plus important, mais il fallait encore que je réalise tous les espaces négatifs, les décorations de surface, puis que j'aiguise l'épée pour la touche finale. C'est du travail. Et pas qu'un peu. Je n'avais jamais réalisé une telle épée. Les dessins, cependant, étaient bien travaillés comparés à ce que nous pouvions recevoir comme première esquisse venant d'un client, ce qui m'aidait un pas mal, mais le soin et la précision dont le roi avait fait preuve lors de son tracé ne laissaient pas de place à l'erreur. Je m'évertuais à respecter cette règle, peu importe ce que je pouvais penser de sa demande.

L'épée en elle-même était élancée, élégante, complexe dans sa décoration mais tout de même simple dans sa forme. C'était étrange comme cela lui correspondait bien. Il y avait quelque chose d'arrogant dans cette lame, mais aussi quelque chose de franc dans son apparence rectiligne. Et puis il y avait ces espaces négatifs. Ceux-là, on les retrouvait sur à peu près toutes les armes elfiques. Mais dans ce cas précis, ils ne formaient pas de courbes extravagantes ni de fusée ou de pommeau sophistiqué. Ils étaient plus discret, plus distingués. Ce qui m'embêtait énormément.

Sarnas était le plus doué d'entre nous pour ça, et puisque Thranduil avait insisté pour que je la forge seul, le forgeron avait décrété que je devrais obéir et qu'il ne devrait pas interférer dans la création, sauf pour les conseils. J'avais donc le plus grand mal du monde à forger les gravures. A vue de nez, j'en aurais encore pour un peu plus d'une semaine. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne faisais plus que ça : travailler sur l'épée. La garde avait eu sa grosse commande de flèches, et le forgeron insistait pour que je m'y consacre entièrement. Le bon côté était que plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je pourrais passez à autre chose et arrêter de me demander pourquoi je devais forger cette lame moi-même. Il avait beau m'avoir donné ses raisons, au final, j'avais surtout l'impression qu'il voulait encore me faire travailler… Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

J'étais en train de modifier légèrement le pommeau pour mieux équilibrer la lame quand Sarnas revint de la boutique.

\- Hep, Êldaw ! m'appela-t-il.

\- Hum ?

Je relevai à peine la tête, en pleine concentration.

\- Ta demoiselle est passée récupérer son poignard. Elle a laissé ça pour toi.

Pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. J'avais beau avoir dit à Sarnas une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'elle n'était pas « ma demoiselle », il ne s'était pas arrêté de l'appeler ainsi pour autant. J'avais fini par abandonner. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'attendre que je repose mes outils pour me lancer le petit morceau de parchemin replié sur lui-même. Cela m'éviterait de faire un geste brusque. J'aurais pu rater mon coup et tout abîmer… Si ç'avait été le cas, j'aurais dû recommencer, et cette perspective ne m'enchantait absolument pas. Je pris le message et le déroulait.

« Cher ami, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire. Allez donc vous asseoir à l'auberge du sang d'argent après le dîner. Je vous y rejoindrai dès que possible. – Une personne impatiente de faire votre connaissance. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était encore allée chercher ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré mes sourcils froncés. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'allais devoir finir la journée avant de découvrir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Au moins, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'égayer un peu mes pensées, en une seule phrase. Et quand elle disait que nous avions des choses à nous dire, je me doutais qu'elle parlait de mes oreilles. Nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis notre petit jeu à l'épée. Faelygriel ou quelqu'un d'autre avait dû lui en parler. Il leur arrivait de se croiser de temps à autres dans les allées au chez un commerçant, et j'étais certain qu'à chaque fois, sans exception, elles en arrivaient à parler discrètement de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, si elle n'avait pas su pour mes oreilles, je doute grandement qu'elle se serait risquée à me donner rendez-vous dans un lieu public.

\- Oh, gamin !

Sarnas venait de claquer dans ses mains.

\- On n'arrête de rêvasser et on se reconcentre sur son épée ! Tu penseras à batifoler plus tard.

\- Hey ! m'offusquai-je. Ça fait des années que-

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Mais vous allez bien ensemble les jeunes, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Pfu… Ce n'est pas une raison.

J'avais dit ça avec le sourire. Je savais qu'il me taquinait, et puis cela ne faisait de mal à personne puisque mon amie et moi-même avions mis tout ça de côté depuis longtemps. Cela ne nous dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'en parler et de plaisanter sur le sujet. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans la boutique pour s'occuper de mettre à jour le carnet des commandes. Quant à moi, je repris laborieusement la modification de l'épée. Si je voulais quitter cet endroit avec l'esprit libre, il fallait que je fasse ma part du travail. C'est-à-dire : équilibrer cette fichue lame.

* * *

Retrouver la grande place et sa fontaine fut quelque peu étrange. Pour être totalement honnête, malgré l'altercation avec Aelang et… la suite, j'avais passé une bonne soirée, au début en tout cas. L'ambiance, les gens, les lieux. C'était agréable. Ce soir aussi, ça l'était. Peut-être même plus pour le coup. Il y avait moins de monde, beaucoup moins de gardes, et c'en était fini de l'anonymat, en quelque sorte. Même si certaines personnes parvenaient à se souvenir m'avoir croisé, peu seraient capable de m'identifier comme un hybride désormais. Après réflexion, je crois que j'avais fini par m'habituer. Si je pouvais me balader librement, prendre l'initiative de sortir de la forge pour les livraisons et éviter les insultes, accepter que cela soit grâce à Thranduil était plus facile. Cependant, « plus facile » ne voulait pas dire que cela ne restait pas difficile pour autant. C'était toujours, à mes yeux, un geste inexpliqué et injustifié. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais me permettre de qualifier ça comme un moyen pour lui de s'excuser, ou comme un acte désintéressé. Ou alors j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque et il ne voulait pas que son peuple sache qu'un hybride marchait librement parmi eux. En fin de compte, vu que je n'étais plus capable de deviner ses pensées et d'avoir confiance en lui de mon plein gré, je considérais qu'il pouvait s'agir de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je pris place à une table devant l'auberge, seul. J'aurais peut-être pu me permettre de m'asseoir à l'intérieur mais mon envie de me mêler aux gens avait ses limites. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver coincé au milieu de l'animation, surtout s'il y avait plus d'alcool que de pensées raisonnables dans l'air. D'un autre côté, j'avais une belle vue sur la place et la fontaine. Des enfants couraient autour, s'agitaient un peu dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats. On aurait dit qu'ils ignoraient tout du monde. Je n'avais peut-être pas complètement tort de le penser.

Je repérai Tauriel à l'instant même où la lueur cuivrée de ses cheveux s'avança sur la place. Il n'était pas difficile de la remarquer. Enfin, c'était facile de dire ça quand on la connaissait depuis des années et des années. J'avais fini par être capable de la reconnaître à sa seule démarche. Je remarquai qu'elle ne croisait pas mon regard, étrangement. Je fis de même, me rappelant que… eh bien, nous n'étions pas censés nous connaître. C'est au moment où elle passa devant moi puis s'arrêta pour se retourner que je compris où elle voulait en venir. Affichant un air perplexe, elle s'adressa à moi.

\- On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? Iston i nîf gîn[1].

\- Je…

Je dus lutter furieusement pour ne pas sourire et faire mine d'être perplexe à mon tour. Je feignis de réfléchir à la question un instant, puis hésitai sur une réponse à voix haute.

\- Peut-être à une réunion, avec le roi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Quand nous avions ce fameux problème de tonneaux.

Adoptant un sourire bienveillant, elle s'approcha de la table.

\- Êldaw, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et vous êtes ?

\- Tauriel.

\- Tauriel. La fille de la forêt, en sindarin, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Exact.

Je crois qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur moyen pour nous d'afficher notre amitié au grand jour. Mon cœur se serrant à cette pensée, je laissai un sourire chaleureux se glisser sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais bien me le permettre désormais, non ? Après tout, si une grande partie des gens oubliaient que j'étais un hybride, il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour lui reprocher de trainer avec moi. Surtout vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire par la suite : donner une bonne raison d'avoir de la sympathie à mon égard. Elle désigna la table.

\- Je peux ?

\- Mae l'ovannen[2] !

J'acquiesçai tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise non loin de moi. Elle s'exécuta. Du peu de sindarin que je connaissais, c'était bien là tout ce que je pouvais me permettre de dire pour ne pas me trahir. Je feignis à nouveau un air songeur, mais curieux, cette fois.

\- Vous êtes… Capitaine, c'est ça ?

\- Capitaine de la garde, effectivement.

Elle prit un air sérieux sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous avez fait.

Pour qu'au moins quelques oreilles trainantes puissent surprendre notre conversation, nous nous assurions de parler assez fort. Point trop, tout de même. Il fallait que cela reste naturel.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas attiré notre attention sur la grille et l'embranchement, nous serions toujours sous la menace d'une éventuelle attaque, certainement plus importante.

\- Oh, je vous en prie.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre.

J'eus un rictus amusé et la laissa mener le jeu. Nous en profitâmes pour discuter un peu, de choses futiles, de choses moins futiles, donnant des informations qui pourraient prouver que nous venions tout juste de faire connaissances, et essayant de me construire une histoire qui tenait la route sans que cela ne diverge totalement de la réalité : orphelin de guerre, élevé par une femme sans enfant, apprenti forgeron. Ma présence à la réunion aussi, il fallut la justifier. Un petit coup de « il fallait bien quelqu'un qui s'y connait en métal pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette grille » ne nous parut pas si mal. Cela suffit à donner l'illusion d'une rencontre. Pour bien faire et pour profiter de nos retrouvailles plus sincèrement, après un laps de temps assez raisonnable, elle proposa que nous allions marcher un peu ensemble pour discuter plus amplement de mon travail à la forge. Dès que nous nous fûmes éloignés assez, nous reprîmes notre lot de sujets habituels à voix plus basse.

Passer du temps avec elle me faisait un bien fou. Elle avait le sourire simple, ne se prenait pas la tête quand cela ne valait pas la peine, et surtout, elle m'avait toujours apprécié pour ce que j'étais, ni plus ni moins. Même si notre rencontre n'était due qu'à un malheureux hasard : pris sur le fait en train de m'entrainer à l'arc de l'autre côté du passage secret. Elle avait eu la bonté de fermer les yeux. Mais je crois qu'en réalité, elle avait apprécié mon goût pour déroger aux règles de la bonne conduite et mon naturel pour ce qui était de briser les stéréotypes elfiques. Ou les stéréotypes en général. Cela dit, à repenser à cette rencontre et aux autres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ma vie n'était constituée que de malheureux hasards.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, souriante.

\- Ça te va bien.

Mes oreilles n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr. Elle avait l'air heureuse pour moi. Est-ce que je devais l'être également ? Je l'étais sûrement un peu, au fond. Sincèrement. Comment ne pas l'être au moins un peu ? Si c'était ça vivre libre, au milieu des autres, comme si de rien n'était. Parler à qui je voulais, marcher sans me poser de questions. J'avais peut-être un soupçon d'appréhension à l'idée de cette nouvelle liberté, comme une mise en garde silencieuse. Je savais que cela venait de ces nombreuses années à vivre cacher, à avoir le réflexe de me dissimuler, d'échapper aux regards sous ma capuche. Cependant, je ne crachai pas sur la sensation de paix que je pouvais avoir, ici, avec elle.

La soirée passa en un clin d'œil à ses côtés. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la semaine qui suivit, loin de là. Je passai un temps considérable sur l'épée que m'avait commandé le roi, malheureusement. Cela me prenait vraiment un temps fou et me demandait un effort que je n'avais pas à fournir habituellement, travailler sur une telle lame avec autant de détails. Cependant, même si l'idée de l'épée elle-même me contrariait, j'arrivais encore à ignorer de qui venait la commande pour retrouver mon amour des choses bien faites et mon acharnement à vouloir atteindre la perfection. Huit jours. Huit jours, il me fallut encore, à partir de ma rencontre rejouée avec Tauriel. Finalement, en fin de matinée, j'en vis enfin le bout.

Sarnas prit la lame entre ses mains, la retourna, l'examina, la sous-pesa. Il était la seule personne qui pourrait juger mon travail avec justesse, et je ne voulais pas faire livrer l'épée tant qu'elle ne conviendrait pas, au moins à ses yeux. J'avais beau avoir regardé l'arme dans les moindres détails et ne plus rien trouver à retoucher, j'appréhendais quand même d'apprendre ce que valait véritablement mon travail. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes de faire des compliments, je m'attendis à une remarque du genre « Tu aurais pu faire pire. ». Ainsi fus-je sincèrement surpris de ses mots.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux.

C'était du compliment ça, ou je rêvais ? Incertain, je restai sans rien dire. Il releva la tête et, voyant mon expression, esquissa un rare sourire en coin.

\- Tu as bien travaillé. Je pense que personne ne trouva rien à redire si je certifie qu'elle est prête pour la livraison.

J'étais sur le point de me laisser avoir par ses paroles quand il glissa l'épée dans son fourreau et me la tendit. Je restai un instant immobile. Il fronça les sourcils face à mon silence.

\- Allez, va me livrer ça.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Ah non, tu ne me fais pas ce coup-là.

Plus de sourire cette fois. Il rigolait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait quand même pas m'envoyer la livrer moi-même, si ? Et bien visiblement si, car il me mit l'épée et son fourreau dans les mains sans que je ne puisse protester. Ce fut même lui qui se mit à protester. Merci l'ironie du sort…

\- Quand on forge une épée pour un roi, on va lui porter directement. Hors de question que tu te dérobes. On rend son travail en main propre et c'est tout. Ça ne se discute pas.

Je déglutissais à vue d'œil. Jamais on n'avait procédé de cette manière. On se contentait de ressembler la production de la semaine derrière le comptoir ou dans un coffre prévu à cet usage, et, durant la semaine, profitait de nos moments libres pour effectuer les livraisons en circuit, un client après l'autre. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour Thranduil ? Parce qu'il était le roi, évidemment… Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était injuste. A chaque fois qu'on avait eu une commande de ce type, même indirecte, la livraison restait la même. Sauf que, bien sûr, j'avais omis les quelques rares fois où Sarnas m'avait laissé seul à la forge pour aller livrer ses soi-disant « commandes spéciales ».

Le forgeron était retourné à son œuvre, et moi, j'attendais, planté là, avec l'arme dans les bras. Alors je n'avais vraiment pas le choix, hein ? A contrecœur, je fus obligé d'admettre que j'allais devoir me déplacer moi-même. L'épée en main, contrarié et déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée de le revoir, je quittai la forge. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout nous fasse nous croiser ? Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible…

Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze jours que nous ne nous étions pas vu, et je ne savais toujours pas comment je devais me sentir. Redevable de son « geste » ? Enervé de ne pas l'entendre exprimer des remords, si tant est qu'il en avait ? Je détestais me poser la question. Essayant de ne pas réfléchir davantage, ne sachant pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mes entrailles se dévoraient elles-mêmes, je me décidai à intercepter le premier garde visible pour ne pas me rendre inutilement dans la salle du trône et la trouver vide. Et j'avais eu raison de faire comme ça parce qu'effectivement, j'aurais pu marcher encore un bon bout de temps. Le garde m'informa qu'il allait me mener à lui. Sauf que, quelques mètres plus tard, ma gorge se serra. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve dans ses appartements à ce moment-là ? Cela me mettait mal à l'aise sans que je ne parvienne à trouver pour quelle raison. Peut-être parce que c'était en venant par ici que j'avais commencé à avoir confiance en lui. La pensée me froissa irrémédiablement. Nous approchions de sa chambre. Si j'avais pu m'enfuir et prétexter une soudaine urgence sans qu'on ne me questionne, ç'aurait été bien plus simple. Mais j'étais loin de pouvoir me le permettre. Bordel, je n'aimais vraiment pas n'être que pensées et émotions paradoxales sans que cela ne soit justifié.

Le garde m'abandonna à quelques pas de la porte en me disant qu'il devait retourner à son poste.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te présenter.

Et il s'en alla. Bravo le professionnalisme… Malgré moi, je me dirigeai seul vers la porte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Il fallait que j'arrête de faire l'enfant, il fallait que j'arrête de ressasser ma colère et tout ce que je pouvais avoir en moi comme si je pouvais me permettre d'ignorer la complexité d'autrui. Personne n'est complètement mauvais ou complètement bon, et moi, je devais arrêter de voir rouge. C'est une bien grande décision, sacrément difficile à respecter si on prenait en compte le fait que j'attendais encore des explications de sa part, au minimum. Bref. Il fallait que je fasse ce que j'avais à faire : livrer la commande, puis m'en aller. Sauf que, bien entendu, je doutai fort que cela se passe comme cela. Après tout, à chaque fois que nous nous voyions, il fallait toujours que tout éclate.

Je soupirai et frappai à la porte. L'invitation à entrer ne tarda pas. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, je ne fus pas surpris de le voir assis à son bureau en train d'écrire. Lui, par contre, fut surpris de me voir, manifestement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil une première fois, rapidement, reportant presque aussitôt son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, et, se rendant finalement compte que c'était moi et non un garde qui se tenait là, il releva la tête. Je devais l'avoir pris au dépourvu, sans aucun doute.

Un silence. Nos regards se croisèrent immanquablement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment agir. Ainsi me contentai-je de m'approcher de lui et de lui présenter l'arme.

\- Je viens de la terminer.

Son regard tomba sur l'objet.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit fini aussi tôt, avoua-t-il.

Oui, ça, je voulais bien le croire. Même si je trouvais que la confection m'avait pris du temps, j'avais conscience que certaines épées pouvaient nécessiter jusqu'à un mois de travail.

Une hésitation, puis il se leva de sa chaise. Au moins, l'arme lui donnait une bonne raison de ne pas me regarder. Il tendit les mains. Un battement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Je peux ?

Je dus me retenir de soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant à être poli ? J'acquiesçai à peine. Il n'en demanda pas plus et prit l'épée dans ses mains. Il examina rapidement le fourreau, puis, précautionneusement, il referma sa main sur la fusée et en tira la lame. Je me contentai de l'observer tandis qu'il découvrait mon œuvre. Je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux que cela lui convienne ou que cela le déçoive. Peut-être qu'une déception le dissuaderait de tenter de me revoir… Mais j'avais tant travaillé sur cette épée que j'aurais été moi-même déçu de réaliser que mon travail ne valait rien. Je m'étais appliqué, j'avais fait de mon mieux, vraiment.

Au bout d'un instant, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'épée, il souffla sans me regarder :

\- Je suis… impressionné.

Il devait forcément exagérer. Sauf que non. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et ses yeux, ainsi que l'admiration évidente sur son visage me le confirmèrent plus qu'autre chose. J'étais sans voix. Abasourdi, déconcerté, je ne savais pas. J'étais juste incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur l'instant. Il fit tourner encore une fois la lame entre ses doigts, lentement, puis il releva son regard sur moi. J'étais forcé d'avouer qu'il était sincère, quoi que je puisse vouloir en penser.

\- Les finitions sont vraiment bien réalisées et l'épée est telle que je me l'imaginais.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire. Il glissa la lame dans son fourreau.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses du bon travail, mais à ce que tu sois à ce point doué… D'autant plus que tu ne cesses de répéter que ce n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection.

Il semblait ne pas trouver les qualificatifs qui lui correspondaient. Je crois que je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise à force de compliments. Et c'était pire encore parce qu'il était sincère, et que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer davantage. Il allait glisser sa main dans son habit et je devinai immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Non, je n'avais pas oublié ses paroles, et non, je n'étais toujours pas plus près d'accepter d'être payé que le jour où il était venu à la forge me passer sa commande.

\- N'y pensez même pas.

Il interrompit son geste, incertain. J'insistai.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Vous m'avez déjà assez donné comme ça.

\- Je ne fais que-

\- Non, vraiment. Je n'en veux pas. Peu importe quelle excuse vous trouverez. Vous avez déjà payé Sarnas, et vous m'avez déjà…

Je m'interrompis. Je ne savais pas comment évoquer son geste. J'étais déjà assez mal comme ça. Espérant éviter que cela n'empire, j'expédiai la conversation.

\- Peu importe.

J'avais définitivement envie de disparaître, sans raison valable. J'avais mal au cœur, je crois, et l'estomac noué. Sur un coup de tête, je pris la décision de m'en aller. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps ici, j'en étais certain. Je me tournai brusquement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant que je ne parvienne jusque-là, il m'interpela.

\- Êldaw, attends !

C'était presque une supplication. Je me figeai aussitôt, incapable de faire un pas de plus en avant. Bordel, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il essaye de me retenir. Mais alors vraiment pas. Un silence s'installa vite entre nous. J'étais tendu, et incapable de me décider à quitter la chambre une bonne fois pour toute. Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Je… commença-t-il.

Un battement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Bon sang. Pourquoi ça faisait mal à ce point ? J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, le cœur lourd. Il profita que je ne tente pas de fuir pour continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Tu peux… rester un instant ?

J'hésitai. Une hésitation terrible. Mais je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, peu importe le mal que cela me ferait. Et, surtout, je me devais de lui laisser une chance comme il m'en avait laissé une en ne me bannissant pas du royaume dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. A contrecœur, je me tournai pour lui faire face. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre nous, et ce n'était pas ce genre de proximité qui aurait pu me permettre de prendre mes distances par rapport à la situation. Je ne parvins pas à relever les yeux sur lui, mais je pouvais sentir le poids de son regard sur moi.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu saches que je regrette d'avoir agi tel que je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire enfermer, ni exiger de toi de tels travaux. J'en ai pris conscience trop tard, mais je sais désormais que j'ai été impulsif et que ma décision était démesurée. C'était injuste, tu n'avais pas à subir cela.

Je ne répondis pas. Je crois… Je crois que j'étais soulagé qu'il le reconnaisse, mais j'avais envie de lui demander s'il avait commencé à comprendre avant, ou après avoir appris pour mon père.

\- Cela n'a pas dû être facile à vivre pour toi, je le sais. Je t'ai obligé à t'exhiber alors que tu avais passé ton existence à éviter les autres. Cet… acompte… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper même si je sais que c'est déjà trop t-

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupai-je.

Alors c'était ça. La possibilité m'avait effleuré mais je n'avais pas su la confirmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attarde plus longtemps sur le sujet. Comme il s'apprêtait à le dire lui-même, il était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait, il ne servait à rien de le rappeler. On ne pouvait rien y changer, ni lui, ni moi. A part pour son « acompte », comme il disait. Un silence. Il sembla chercher ses mots. Est-ce qu'il était nerveux ? Il en avait l'air. Pouvais-je me fier à son apparence ? Je ne savais plus. Je crois que j'avais envie d'essayer. Il était en train de me faire ses excuses, je n'avais aucun droit de les renier sous prétexte que je n'avais plus une once de confiance en lui. Car c'était faux. Il reprit la parole, toujours aussi accablé, mais moins pressé. Après tout, j'avais abandonné l'idée de fuir. Il donnait à tout ça une dimension si tragique… Je me sentais presque en tort moi-même. Peut-être parce qu'au fond je devais l'être, quelque part.

\- Ensuite, je… Je sais que je suis à blâmer. Pour beaucoup de choses. Notamment pour cette promesse, que je n'ai moi-même pas oublié. Je n'aurais jamais dû promettre une telle chose à un enfant. Pire encore, je n'aurais jamais dû attendre tout ce temps pour-

\- Je ne vous en veux pas.

Cela avait été difficile pour moi de le formuler, encore plus de l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'étale plus longuement sur le sujet. J'avais déjà réfléchi, j'avais fait la part des choses. Exiger des excuses de sa part pour une erreur involontaire était stupide de ma part. Je voulais simplement qu'il reconnaisse ses torts, et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Rien de plus.

\- Je vous en ai voulu pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour que vous ayez encore quelque chose à vous faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Un silence. Je n'arrivais définitivement pas à le regarder en face. Je pouvais deviner l'expression sur son visage et je n'étais pas en mesure de m'y confronter. Pas maintenant. J'avais le sentiment que si j'essayais… J'allais devoir faire face à la réalité.

\- Êldaw Faenglînion…

Il l'avait dit d'une étrange manière. Être appelé ainsi… J'avais l'impression d'être reconnu, d'être légitime, de ne plus être cet hybride qui se promenait en liberté sans aucune légitimité. Une nette chaleur se diffusa dans ma poitrine à cette pensée. Après un instant d'hésitation, je relevai la tête, intrigué. Il avait dans le regard une tristesse infinie, mais malgré cela, un mince sourire fendait ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir, comme s'il était nostalgique, ou comme si c'était évident et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté. Ce qu'il dit ensuite me donna furieusement envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que tu dois me détester…

Il fallait toujours qu'il remette ça sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? Encore et toujours. Et, à chaque fois, j'avais envie de démentir sans pour autant avoir les moyens de me justifier. C'était assez cruel quand on y pense. Pendant ce temps, il continua.

\- Et je le comprends. Parce que je me déteste au moins autant.

Les sourcils froncés, je relevai mon regard sur lui. Non, il n'essayait définitivement pas de détourner le sujet sur lui. Il était sincère. Il regardait sur le côté, et je crois qu'il cherchait comment me confier ses raisons. Elles ne se firent pas longtemps attendre, comme s'il avait tourné et retourné les phrases dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois avant de les prononcer. Sauf qu'on ne sait jamais comment annoncer ce genre de choses. Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de les dire.

\- Le jour où tu as perdu ton père… J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. J'ai perdu mon père, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais, tout le monde le sait.

Il semblait s'être arraché ces mots avec tellement de difficulté… Je me sentis faiblir.

\- Mais j'ai aussi perdu mon meilleur ami. Parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour baisser ma garde. Tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais pas moi.

Il releva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé gérer sa tristesse ? Je ne parvenais qu'à la ressentir moi-même. Je ne pouvais même pas l'ignorer, parce que je la comprenais sans qu'il n'ait besoin de me faire part de ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

\- Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne me répète que cette épée m'était destinée. Ce coup qu'il a pris pour moi… Je lui dois la vie et je suis incapable de l'oublier. Ce serait injuste et égoïste de l'oublier. Et je ne peux pas tout simplement pas.

Un battement.

\- Je m'en veux, terriblement. Parce que, même si je ne pouvais rien y faire, même si je ne peux toujours rien y changer, ce petit garçon à qui j'ai fait une promesse, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir privé de son père. Et pour avoir perdu le mien également, je…

Il s'interrompit. La douleur dans son regard était insupportable. Il baissa un instant les yeux, puis les releva sur moi.

\- Je te demande pardon. Pour tout.

J'étais incapable de répondre, non parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que je ne trouvais pas les mots, et surtout parce que j'étais comme paralysé. Me dire tout cela, après toutes ses années… Me dire exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, et apprendre qu'il avait souffert de la mort de mon père sans même être confronté directement à ma haine… J'avais été stupide, de le détester tout ce temps, de l'accuser sans savoir, d'éprouver autant de rancœur. Je m'étais comporté comme un enfant gâté qui croit qu'il peut rejeter toutes les fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais toujours agi ainsi, injustement, et j'en prenais conscience beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard.

C'était déchirant, à quel point il paraissait bouleversé. Mais au lieu de garder le silence, de s'enfermer dans la douleur et d'attendre que je réponde, il inspira profondément et regarda ailleurs, reprenant à nouveau la parole.

\- Êldaw, je voulais aussi te dire… que…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, incertain. Il avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots. Il laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre un peu de contenance et de continuer.

\- J'en suis venu à apprécier ta compagnie. Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable de ma part. C'est même très égoïste, surtout après ce que je viens de te dire, mais… Je me suis attaché à toi.

Un battement. Puis il rajouta expressément, comme s'il trouvait nécessaire de se justifier :

\- Tu es peut-être le seul à être aussi franc avec moi. Le seul qui me dit ce qu'il pense sans prendre des pincettes, qui ose me tenir tête et me lancer au visage que je fais quelque chose de mal. Ce que personne d'autre ne fait, ce que personne d'autre n'ose simplement parce que je suis leur roi, alors que c'est stupide. Et j'apprécie… J'apprécie réellement, bien que je ne le montre pas assez.

Un autre silence. Il baissa les yeux, esquissant un sourire affligé.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est à cause de ton père. Ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais avant d'apprendre que tu étais le fils de Faenglîn, crois-moi.

Il releva les yeux sur moi, gardant toujours un léger sourire malgré son regard attristé, consterné, je ne savais pas trop, j'avais du mal à réfléchir, beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu ne veux certainement plus me voir, ce serait plus que compréhensible. Mais si jamais tu ne me détestes pas au point où je pourrais l'imaginer, sache que j'aimerais que nous continuions à nous voir. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien entendu. Parce que je refuse de t'infliger cela à nouveau. Je ne veux plus t'obliger à rien. Ce serait purement injuste.

Un silence.

\- N'accepte pas parce que tu te sens obligé, encore moins parce que tu as pitié de moi. Accepte seulement si tu en as envie. Je ne te forcerai à rien. Si nous pouvions… juste nous voir, de temps en temps…

\- Je sais.

Je disais cela, mais mes pensées étaient dans un tel chaos que c'était difficile de savoir si je le pensais ou non. Je dis ce qui me passa par la tête.

\- Je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi.

Un soupir m'échappa.

\- De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous éviter vu que vous ne m'avez pas jeté dehors.

Son sourire se fit plus franc. Bon sang, il allait me rendre dingue avec ses sauts d'humeur et ses excuses prolongées. Décidant que la conversation était close et qu'il était véritablement temps que je m'en aille, je me détournai de lui et me dirigeai vers la porte. Sa voix me rattrapa encore une fois.

\- Dans ce cas est-ce… Tu veux bien…

Une hésitation. J'avais la main sur la porte.

\- Disons, après-demain ? En fin de journée.

J'haussai les épaules. Cela sembla lui suffire comme réponse.

\- Je serai dans ma bibliothèque.

Je quittai la chambre. Au moment même où j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, mes entrailles s'acharnèrent à se dévorer elles-mêmes et ma gorge se serra. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ? Accepter comme ça, sans réfléchir… Super mon gars. Génial. Un aimant à problèmes. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire ? J'étais bien parti pour regretter…

Je disais ça tout en ayant le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Finalement, il s'était excusé. J'avais mes réponses, j'avais l'assurance qu'il reconnaissait ses torts et, plus encore, il s'était montré honnête. Je crois. Certainement. J'espérais. A moitié. Au moins ? Sauf que s'il était sincère sur absolument tout ce qu'il disait, qu'est-ce que je devais penser du fait qu'il insiste pour que nous continuions à nous voir ? L'esprit plongé dans le chaos, je ne m'attardai ni sur la question, ni dans l'allée. J'avais besoin de laisser cette conversation décanter ou bien j'allais imploser.

* * *

[1] Je connais ton visage.

[2] Vous êtes la bienvenue.


	14. 13 - No Place For Remorse

**CHAPITRE 13**

 **NO PLACE FOR REMORSE**

 **(Remords déplacés)**

Je me rendis rapidement compte que réfléchir ne servait à rien. Je ne faisais que me prendre la tête davantage quand j'essayais. J'avais tourné et retourné la situation dans tous les sens sans que cela ne change rien (à part me rendre paradoxalement nerveux et irrité). C'était inutile, contre-productif, et je n'étais pas plus avancé à la fin de la journée.

Assis enfin seul dans ma chambre, je pris ma décision. J'allais laisser couler. Pourquoi faire autrement, pourquoi se prendre la tête plus longtemps ? Cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Je n'avais qu'à repartir à zéro, tout effacer. Bon, c'était un peu naïf de penser que c'était possible, mais j'étais quasiment certain d'en être capable, au moins en partie. C'est pourquoi je choisis de faire part de mes nouvelles résolutions à ma meilleure amie dès que je la verrai.

L'occasion me fut offerte dès le lendemain. J'avais passé la journée à la forge, de nouveau très occupé à cause du temps que m'avait pris l'épée du roi. Mais dès que j'eus terminé, Tauriel m'offrit l'opportunité de respirer un peu. Et franchement, j'en avais bien besoin. Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe depuis plus d'une demi-heure à discuter de nos journées respectives quand j'abordai le sujet.

\- Tauriel ?

\- Hum ?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Je restai à regarder un oiseau chanter sur une branche.

\- Je vais pardonner à Thranduil.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. C'était difficile de déterminer à quel point elle était étonnée. Elle l'était certainement beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître car, irrémédiablement curieuse, elle roula vers moi et se mit sur ses coudes.

\- Bah alors ?

Elle pensait que j'avais perdu la tête, n'est-ce pas ? J'esquissai un sourire et haussai les épaules.

\- On a discuté hier…

\- Vraiment ?

Définitivement surprise. Je soupirai et croisai son regard pour lui expliquer un peu.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je lui avais tout envoyé à la figure, que je m'étais emporté contre lui puis qu'il n'avait pas cherché à me faire respecter plus longtemps son fameux « marché ».

\- Oui, ça je m'en souviens bien.

\- Je l'ai vu hier et on a parlé un peu. Un peu beaucoup. De mon père, de tout ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Je continuai.

\- J'ai réalisé après-coup que c'était stupide de continuer à lui en vouloir. Puis… Comme il s'est excusé…

\- Comment ça « il s'est excusé » ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

J'eus un rictus résigné, un peu amusé.

\- Je t'assure. Tu peux ne pas me croire mais il s'est excusé.

\- Je le vois très mal s'excuser de quoi que ce soit mais d'accord, je veux bien te croire puisque c'est toi qui le dis… N'empêche, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'admettre ses erreurs.

Elle avait toujours l'air soucieuse mais elle sembla admettre la possibilité quand même. De but en blanc, elle me demanda de quoi est-ce qu'il s'était excusé exactement.

\- Pour sa promesse, surtout.

Elle acquiesça et releva la tête, observant les alentours d'un regard distrait.

\- Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm… Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça.

\- Donc tu ne le détestes plus ?

Je méditai un instant sur la question.

\- Ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais on va dire que je n'essayerai pas de le défigurer la prochaine fois que je le croise dans une allée.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Je devinai facilement qu'elle était rassurée que ça se passe ainsi. J'avais fini par échapper aux cicatrices de mon passé. Enfin, j'avais encore beaucoup à faire de ce côté-là, mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant comparé à mon état d'esprit le jour de notre dispute.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- J'imagine que oui ?

\- Bien, déclara-t-elle.

Un silence. La brise soufflait doucement. L'air était frais, on sentait que l'automne s'installait. Les feuilles étaient moins vertes, plus colorées, se détachaient même de leur branche par moment. C'était vraiment une soirée agréable.

\- Au moins tu peux être en paix de ce côté.

Je me contentai d'un sourire léger glissé sur les lèvres. Alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête pour observer l'oiseau s'envoler vers un nid un peu plus loin, je lui pinçai la taille.

\- Aïe !

Outrage. Je me mis à rire. Elle faisait une de ces têtes !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Elle était à moitié sérieuse. Je l'observai d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Et cette fille dont tu me parlais ?

\- Quelle fille ?

Elle posait vraiment la question. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la charrier davantage.

\- Celle que tu as embrassée.

Un instant, elle sembla ne pas comprendre, puis elle finit par rire en hochant la tête.

\- Mon dieu Êldaw… T'es pas possible.

\- Oui, je sais que je suis ton dieu. Tout le monde le sait.

Cette fois, j'eus droit à une tape sur la tête. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en ne cachant pas que je me retenais d'exploser de rire.

\- Ça remonte à une vingtaine d'années au moins, ce n'est même pas comme si c'était intéressant à raconter.

\- Moi ça m'intéresse.

\- Je vois ça, dit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux ronds qui me reprochaient à moitié ma curiosité.

Comme je n'avais pas l'air d'abandonner, elle finit par soupirer et regarder ailleurs.

\- C'était une fille de la garde. Elle avait des cheveux bruns. On avait un peu bu parce qu'on avait fêté un retour de mission, c'est arrivé, et puis voilà. C'était juste pour essayer, expédia-t-elle.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi « et » ?

\- C'était comment ?

Il plissa les paupières et m'affronta du regard, s'approchant irrémédiablement pour me faire comprendre que la question était idiote.

\- Comme une bouche qui rencontre une autre bouche sans jamais qu'elles ne discutent. Tu te souviens ou tu veux que je te le rappelle ?

Par pure provocation, j'haussai un sourcil. Sauf que, bien évidemment, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'exécute. Dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, je me roulai sur le ventre en geignant et me lamentant, gesticulant dans tous les sens comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire m'avait brûlé le visage. Criant à l'outrage, je ne manquai pas d'accompagner mon jeu de la plus tragique des manières.

\- Ah ! Au secours ! Aaaah ! Mes lèvres !

Face contre terre, je m'essuyai la bouche autant que possible.

\- Mes lèvres de divinité ! Sacrilège !

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Souillées ! Souillées à jamais !

Elle avait beau rire, quand je tournai de nouveau la tête vers elle, Tauriel me lança un regard perçant.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est parce que tu voulais les garder pures pour ton prochain baiser avec le jeune homme inconnu ?

Merde. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et enfouis mon visage dans l'herbe. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de m'étouffer là, sous ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, pas vrai ?

\- Qui ? Qui est ce fameux garçon qui a posé sur bouche sur celle de mon meilleur ami ! Qui est cette personne si extraordinaire qu'il considère que je viens de souiller ses lèvres alors que moi ! Moi, Tauriel, capitaine de la garde, je suis déjà si extraordinaire !

Je tournai la tête vers elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Un silence. Je plissai les yeux et l'observai d'un air de défi.

\- Thranduil.

Un battement. Elle explosa littéralement de rire. Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin tellement la situation était ridicule. Elle riait tellement qu'elle se vit obligée de s'allonger dans l'herbe à nouveau pour essayer de se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'avais fini par rire avec elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire un pire choix niveau crédibilité.

Si tu savais… C'était si simple de dire les choses ainsi, de faire comme si c'était léger, de tout reléguer au rang de blague. Mais il n'empêche que le souvenir m'était revenu en tête, aussi injustifié et inexplicable qu'au moment présent. Dès que je le pus, je changeai de sujet de conversation. Malheureusement, la pensée s'éternisa un moment dans mon esprit.

* * *

Me confronter le lendemain à Thranduil… Ce ne serait pas mince affaire, j'en étais certain. J'avais réussi à tenir l'idée du rendez-vous assez éloignée de mon esprit, mais une fois mon tablier rendu à la forge, ce fut une autre histoire. Le temps était passé trop vite à mon goût depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Et, en plus de ça, j'arrivai rapidement vers ses appartements sans avoir la possibilité de trouver une excuse de dernière minute. Cela aurait été mal venu de ma part, surtout que je lui avais pardonné et que j'avais également accepté que l'on se revoie. Alors ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. D'un côté, j'appréhendais. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Tout ce que je pouvais dire était qu'il me semblait difficile que l'on parvienne à agir comme si de rien n'était. D'un autre côté, je devais admettre que je ressentais un brin de nervosité. C'était inattendu venant de moi, mais je crois que j'étais intimidé. Ce qu'il avait dit, comme quoi j'étais le seul à lui parler franchement, m'avait un peu interpelé. J'avais réalisé plus que jamais son statut de souverain. Or, je doutais que ce soit une bonne chose d'en avoir pris conscience. Je ne voulais pas changer de comportement, et savoir que je ne devais pas agir comme si je parlais à une personne lambda me faisait me demander si j'allais pouvoir continuer à être naturel. Si tant est que tout cela soit naturel.

Cependant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, passé les banalités et la gêne réciproque des premières minutes, la conversation nous revint facilement. A croire qu'il nous était possible de parler de tout et de rien sans nous froisser l'un l'autre ou nous embarrasser, en fin de compte…

Me mordant la joue à la pensée d'avoir bien voulu le revoir aussi facilement, je me résignai à frapper à la porte de la bibliothèque. Il m'invita à entrer. Il était là, installé dans un fauteuil élégant à la tête de bois tressé. Ce jour-là, je remarquai qu'il était drapé dans des vêtements bleu nuit aux motifs complexes et aux reflets argentés. Il avait également une cape sur ses épaules, l'extérieur bleu noir, l'intérieur noir d'encre. C'était assez inhabituel, mais plutôt classe dans l'ensemble, je devais lui accorder ça.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et esquissai quelques pas dans la pièce, incertain. Pas facile de savoir comment agir dans un premier temps. Il sembla finir sa ligne puis il releva la tête dans son livre pour m'adresser un sourire poli.

\- Êldaw.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Voyant que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais me permettre de faire, il m'épargna plus ample malaise en me faisant signe de m'approcher. En quelques pas, je rejoignis le petit espace confort improvisé et pris place sur le canapé juste devant la table basse. Sa voix, à ma droite, me fit relever la tête. Je croisai son regard histoire de ne pas faire croire que je voulais l'éviter.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Je jetai un regard au travers d'une fenêtre et répondis d'un ton détaché.

\- On a pas mal de travail ces derniers temps mais rien d'insurmontable. Pas d'épée gravée en tout cas.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il esquissa un sourire à ma remarque. Je dus avouer que je fus incapable de ne pas lui rendre. J'allais lever les yeux au ciel. Je m'étais fait une montagne de notre prochaine rencontre et en fait… En fait, rien. Je ne me sentais pas embarrassé d'être là, je ne pensais plus à lui envoyer ses quatre vérités au visage, et, puisque je n'étais plus là par obligation, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. J'étais ici de ma propre initiative pour une fois. Bon, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier à quel point j'avais trouvé stupide d'accepter de le revoir, mais après coup, c'était ma propre réaction qui était stupide. Cela n'avait rien de difficile, de venir s'asseoir là et de discuter comme si de rien n'était. C'était même plutôt agréable, surtout en m'étant débarrassé de mes préjugés, parce que je n'attendais désormais plus rien de lui.

Je jetai un regard à son livre et essayai d'en lire le titre. Il le remarqua, le referma entre ses mains et me montra la couverture avec un air exaspéré.

\- Traité de l'évolution des créatures obscures du Rohan et du Rhovanion, récita-t-il.

Méfiant, je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Bon sang, ça a l'air à mourir d'ennui.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, avoua-t-il malgré un sourire amusé. Il faut que je me renseigne pour pouvoir comprendre le changement récent du comportement des créatures de Mirkwood. Si je veux pourvoir aider, je dois m'y mettre aussi.

Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre le canapé.

\- Si c'est ça vos devoirs en tant que roi, non merci. Très peu pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à écouter les doléances à longueur de journée ni à feuilleter des encyclopédies entières pour « me renseigner ».

Le regard passant au-travers de la fenêtre pour observer les arbres secoué par un vent fort, je l'entendis avoir un rictus amusé, puis il soupira d'un air satisfait.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, c'est certain. Mais je dois dire que… Je finis par m'habituer à voir les gens s'agenouiller devant moi.

Non mais je rêve. Il se moquait de moi ? Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait pris un de ces airs terriblement supérieurs que les gens arborent quand ils veulent se vanter. C'était de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regardai d'un air suspicieux et lançai :

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être le prochain.

Son apparence de roi prétentieux se brisa et il éclata d'un rire cristallin. J'esquissai un sourire en coin. Bon, au moins il ne prenait pas mes réponses de travers, je pouvais continuer à travailler ma répartie avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit la conversation : dans la bonne humeur. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Je ne m'éternisai pas plus d'une petite heure, car je devais aider ma tante pour le dîner et que, pour une première fois, je n'avais pas envie de rester assis là pendant des heures puis que nous nous retrouvions sans plus rien à nous dire lors d'une prochaine fois. Il m'informa avoir beaucoup de travail pour les jours à venir et me demanda si nous pourrions nous revoir dans une petite semaine. Trouvant cela raisonnable, j'acceptai.

En sortant de la pièce, j'étais plutôt serein. Si cela se passait comme ça à chaque fois, je ne voyais pas d'inconvénient à venir le voir de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durerait, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais rien à perdre, et, effectivement, nous passions un bon moment ensemble, peu importe si j'aurais voulu prétendre le contraire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je me trouvais à la forge et discutais avec Sarnas. L'apprenti avait un jour de repos et nous n'étions donc que tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Et, pour une fois, nous discutions.

\- …donc on lui a dit « Thelruin[1], si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter. ». Mais non ! Cet imbécile a vidé sa chope dans sa forge et le feu a pris tellement fort qu'il a failli cramer le porche !

J'eus un rire moqueur. Sarnas appuya ses mots du regard.

\- Impossible ce type, je te dis. Et là, tu peux imaginer que sa femme, Haflîn, est sortie en courant de la boutique, comme une furie, vociférant dans tous les sens pendant que lui était en train d'observer le feu d'un air ahuri sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heureusement que Fennor[2] a eu la présence d'esprit d'aller immédiatement chercher de l'eau. Sinon je n'imagine pas l'état du porche…

Il attrapa une pioche sur le mur et l'ajouta sur le tas des armes à livrer.

\- Déjà la dernière fois avec sa hache, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui, Faelygriel m'a raconté.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, j'appliquai à nouveau la pointe de flèche que je tenais contre la meule pour l'aiguiser.

\- Il en fait des bonnes lui quand il boit.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un bruit de cloche.

\- J'arrive !

Il boucla le sac des livraisons et l'abandonna là le temps d'aller répondre au client. Cependant, il revint assez vite, et je compris que ce n'était pas un client mais un garde. Je relevai la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le forgeron haussa les épaules et vint vers moi, un morceau de parchemin entre les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas, un garde est passé et m'a dit de te donner ça.

Il me remit le petit rouleau et s'attela à hisser le sac sur son dos. Perplexe, je m'interrompis dans mon travail, défis le nœud en cuir fin et déroulai le parchemin.

« _Êldaw,_

 _Je suis actuellement aux archives à cause d'une urgence. Avec Iauren[3], nous cherchons dans l'historique des commandes passées aux forges par la garde royale ainsi que dans les précédentes innovations faites au niveau de l'armement, mais nous ne trouvons rien qui corresponde à ce dont nous aurions besoin. Les araignées nous posent de nouveau problème. Pourrais-tu quitter ton travail pour venir nous aider ? Je sais que Sarnas doit être en train de réaliser les livraisons alors je ne peux pas me permettre de le déranger. Si tu as trop de choses à faire, ne t'embêtes pas, nous finirons par trouver._

 _Thranduil_ »

C'était improbable, mais pourquoi pas ? Je restai un instant interdit. Cela n'avait rien d'une obligation, ce n'était pas non plus du travail supplémentaire. Il me demandait seulement si je pouvais venir aider. Certes, cela impliquait que je quitte mon poste à la forge, mais il n'avait pas ordonné au garde de venir me chercher pour me ramener impérativement, après tout.

\- Sarnas ?

Il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il se retourna et m'interrogea du regard. J'hésitai une seconde.

\- L'archiviste demande si je peux descendre l'aider. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bah écoute, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Finis ce que tu es en train de faire. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On n'a pas tant de commandes cette semaine alors va. N'oublie pas de fermer la boutique derrière toi par contre. Et mets le panneau sur la porte !

\- Entendu, patron !

\- Tss.

Il s'en alla faire ses livraisons. Je glissai le message dans ma poche et relançai la meule pour terminer d'aiguiser la pointe de flèche que j'avais toujours en main.

Je n'avais pas été totalement honnête en disant que cela venait de l'archiviste lui-même, mais ce n'était pas totalement faux non plus. Je ne voulais juste pas lui dire que cela venait de Thranduil. J'aurais eu droit à une bonne liste de questions, toutes sur le même style. « Mais vous ne vous étiez pas disputés ? », « Je croyais que tu n'étais plus sous ses ordres ? », « Il s'excuse et continue quand même à te solliciter ? », etc. Exactement ce qu'aurait pu demander Faelygriel. C'était pour cette raison que je ne lui en avais pas parlé non plus, d'ailleurs.

En descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux archives, j'essayai de me souvenir ce que m'avait dit Tauriel la veille, lorsque je l'avais croisé à l'heure du déjeuner. Visiblement, une opération plus importante se préparait. Elle avait pris la décision, avec l'accord du roi et d'autres personnes importantes dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom, d'aller dans la forêt dégager un nid installé trop près du royaume et repéré récemment. Ils étaient en train de se préparer à une sorte de raid d'éradication. C'est ce que me répéta le roi lui-même lorsque je me présentai entre les immenses bibliothèques.

\- Ah, Êldaw ! Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais mais heureusement que tu as pu te libérer ! Tu vas pouvoir nous éclairer un peu.

Je m'approchai de la table qui avait disparu sous les parchemins, autant des documents écrits que des esquisses. Il avait les mains appuyées sur le rebord et venait de relever la tête d'un vieux dessin.

\- Vous seriez perdu sans moi, avouez-le.

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il me reprochait mon ton condescendant, puis un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que ça pour confirmer qu'il prononça sa prochaine phrase sans réelle menace.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça tu peux remonter faire des travaux manuels, tu sais ?

\- Non, merci, ça va. Je vais en profiter pour procrastiner un peu je crois.

\- Oh, non, ça je ne crois pas.

Comment résister ? Il avait beau être le roi, il était bien trop tentant de répondre. Surtout qu'il ne faisait rien pour m'en empêcher et ne me remettait jamais sérieusement à ma place. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la paperasse sous mes yeux.

\- Après tout vous savez lire, il me semble. Vous devriez vous en sortir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Pas sûr que tu puisses m'aider pour le coup. Ce n'est pas ton « domaine de prédilection ».

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à protester plus vivement face à l'air supérieur qu'il avait adopté, mais l'archiviste débarqua à cet instant, les bras chargés de nouveaux documents.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre petite compétition de « qui a la meilleure répartie », on pourra peut-être s'y mettre sérieusement ?

Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air suspicieux, mais il n'avait pas l'air de nous reprocher véritablement notre petit jeu improvisé. Battant en retraite devant l'urgence de la situation, Thranduil esquissa un sourire plus raisonnable.

\- Vous avez raison, Iauren. Il vous mieux vous y mettre.

Le roi releva son regard sur moi et m'expliqua enfin la situation. Je fis semblant d'être excessivement attentif. Après tout, je n'étais pas censé connaître Tauriel au point qu'elle me fasse part de ses missions en tant que capitaine de la garde. Nous passâmes une bonne heure, ensuite, à échanger des idées. Thranduil avait en tête de trouver le meilleur moyen de chasser les araignées : des flèches empoisonnées, des lames faites d'un certain métal, des filets, des pièges, etc. Tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Le plus difficile fut de retrouver dans toutes les archives ce qui avait déjà été tenté par le passé. Il fallait trouver quels étaient les moyens les plus efficaces pour arriver à déloger leur nid sans abîmer la forêt. Les poisons devaient être travaillés, les pièges vérifiés pour qu'aucun animal ne soit blessé malencontreusement, et les gardes informés sur les points faibles de ces viles créatures.

De temps à autres, nous ne manquions pas de nous envoyer des piques. J'étais un peu étonné qu'il prenne autant de libertés, mais je n'osai pas y mettre un terme. Je m'amusais bien. Et puis… Sa bonne humeur était communicative. C'en était dangereux. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de me retenir quand la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Après tout, il était mon souverain et mon ton condescendant ne plairait certainement pas à beaucoup de monde. Autant ne pas me faire surprendre à m'adresser à lui de cette manière aussi relâchée. Même si lui ne me blâmait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais abuser de notre nouvelle manière de communiquer. A me demander pourquoi il me laissait faire, je finissais par me dire que nous avions peut-être besoin de ça : ne pas être trop sérieux, laisser à nos sauts d'humeur et nos entrevues mouvementées le temps de décanter.

Quand nous nous fûmes décidés sur une liste définitive sans que plus personne ne fasse de remarque, je me vis confier une petite partie de la commande complète qui serait partagée entre toutes les forges de la caverne et fus chargé de transmettre les indications à Sarnas. Puis Thranduil conclut :

\- Je crois que nous avons terminé. Merci pour votre aide, en tout cas.

Je quittai les lieux, léger. Je ne me rendis compte du petit sourire satisfait que j'avais que lorsque je croisai la route de Tauriel et qu'elle me le fit remarquer. Je m'offusquai aussitôt lorsqu'elle me demanda si j'avais croisé quelqu'un « qui était plus extraordinaire qu'elle ». Bon dieu, elle ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Je prétextai alors avoir accompagné l'archiviste dans ses recherches. Quand je l'informai que cela concernait sa mission à venir, elle repartit sur ce sujet-là. Ouf.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa plutôt vite, encore une fois. J'étais occupé avec nos nouvelles commandes, Tauriel était occupée à préparer le raid, entre autres, et nous ne pouvions qu'échanger quelques mots en nous croisant, et ma tante faisait l'éloge de l'automne à elle seule en me disant combien les récoltes avaient été bonnes, combien les pêches étaient fructueuses, et combien la forêt était belle ces derniers temps.

Je profitai de mon jour de repos pour dormir un peu plus longtemps qu'à mon habitude. Reposé, j'allai m'entrainer au tir à l'arc dans la clairière avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi, puisque je pouvais désormais sortir sans problème, je me rendis dans les grandes allées pour faire quelques courses pour ma tante. La journée ne tarda pas à toucher à sa fin. Ecoutant Faelygriel d'une oreille distraite, je modifiai le design d'une dague à coups de crayon incertains, puis, enfin, je sortis de la maison en prétextant avoir envie d'aller me promener un peu. Elle ne me retint pas, ayant elle-même prévu d'aider dîner avec des amis qu'elle avait aidés durant l'après-midi, à la rivière.

Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux derrière les oreilles, ayant pris l'habitude de ne plus mettre ma capuche depuis peu, je rejoignis les appartements du roi. Les gens allaient et vaquaient dans les niveaux inférieurs, comme à leur habitude. Je devinai la place agitée, les marchands à leur commerce, les artisans à l'œuvre. Le brouhaha de la grande place fut réduit à un simple bruit de fond à mesure que je montais dans la caverne. Ce devait être agréable de vivre à cette hauteur, après réflexion. Pas trop de monde, une belle vue, du calme, et peu de garde.

Le roi et moi n'avions pas convenu d'un lieu pour nous revoir, mais je me doutais que j'avais plus de chance de le croiser en passant par là. Et j'avais eu raison de le penser. En m'approchant de la bibliothèque, je vis la porte déjà ouverte. La rumeur d'une conversation me parvint sans que je ne puisse saisir le moindre mot, puis, sans crier garde, Haflîn sortit de la pièce.

\- Faites comme vous voulez !

Wah. Elle semblait furieuse. Je m'écartai de son chemin avant qu'elle ne me rentre dedans. M'évitant de justesse et alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle me remarqua et s'en prit aussitôt à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? L'administration du royaume laisse sérieusement à désirer ces derniers temps ! N'importe quoi, je vous dis !

Me voyant sans réponse, elle repartit tout aussi subitement. Un peu surpris mais n'y faisant pas plus attention, j'entrai à mon tour dans la bibliothèque, prêt à demander ce qu'elle lui voulait, quand je vis Thranduil. Dans ses habits gris aux reflets d'argent, sans cape, sans couronne, penché sur la table, les mains appuyées sur le rebord, les yeux clos, il paraissait terriblement vulnérable. A la sensible inclinaison de ses sourcils, je ne savais dire s'il était irrité ou inquiet. Mais, quand je fis quelques pas dans la bibliothèque et qu'il releva la tête dans ma direction en m'entendant, je devinai à son regard plus de consternation qu'autre chose. Il semblait contrarié, aussi. Il soupira et se redressa.

\- Désolé Êldaw, je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.

J'haussai les épaules, pensai à lancer une remarque taquine, puis je me ravisai en comprenant que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire à l'instant. Il me regarda un instant, silencieux. Je crus qu'il était sur le point de me dire que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, mais en me voyant rester dans la pièce, il sembla changer d'avis.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Je me risquai à tenter une remarque. Après coup, je saurais si je pouvais me permettre de plaisanter, et surtout, si ça servait à quelque chose.

\- Puisque vous me proposez si gentiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai.

Un très mince sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Alerte : le roi ne va pas bien. Je me retins de prononcer ma déduction à haute voix et, un peu chagriné malgré moi, attendis sans un mot qu'il me rejoigne. J'aurais cru qu'il allait chercher une cape, de quoi se couvrir, mais non. Nous nous mîmes à marcher le long de l'allée. Il était étrangement silencieux. Je me risquai à nouveau un ton un peu méprisant. Après tout, je n'avais pas à me montrer respectueux envers la femme du forgeron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Haflîn ?

Il baissa les yeux et soupira. A le voir soupirer encore une fois et paraître aussi affligé, j'eus envie de lui remonter le moral, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Je le laissai donc répondre avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Sa dose hebdomadaire de doléances ? J'imagine.

Un silence. Le murmure de la place et son marché s'intensifia quelque peu tandis que nous nous rapprochions du grand hall. Les gens sortaient de chez eux. Certains venaient de finir leur travail.

\- Venir me dire ce que je fais de travers. En se plaignant de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour vous parler franchement ?

Il hocha la tête, encore un mince sourire.

\- Elle le fait dès que quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait m'aider à m'améliorer. Elle ne veut du changement que dans son propre intérêt.

Super… Déjà que je ne l'appréciais pas, cet aveu n'allait pas m'aider. Je gardai le silence, un peu nerveux. Je venais de me rendre compte, en arrivant à proximité du grand hall, que je marchais publiquement à ses côtés. J'eus droit à quelques regards de la part des gardes qui se trouvaient là, des paires d'yeux encore plus insistantes quand le roi leur demanda d'ouvrir les portes et que je sortis sur ses talons. Mais un autre sentiment remplaça vite celui de me sentir observé.

C'était la première fois, depuis vraiment très longtemps, que je sortais du royaume légalement, et en plus, par la porte principale. Il y avait en quoi une émotion douce mais indescriptible. Je n'avais pas de mot, simplement cette émotion qui me traversait, et une étrange chaleur dans la poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi tandis que nous traversions l'étroit pont qui surplombait la rivière.

Les arbres étaient massifs et à la fois majestueux avec leur palette de couloir automnale. Le vent était moins fort désormais, et se résumait à une brise fraîche qui m'arracha un frisson par surprise. L'odeur de la forêt s'engouffrait dans mes poumons à la moindre respiration. Devant moi, Thranduil marchait sur le chemin de terre presque effacé qui sillonnait la forêt. Je le savais complexe et sinueux, partant de la caverne et traçant son chemin plus ou moins distinctement jusqu'à l'entrée de Mirkwood, mais je n'avais jamais entendu personne dire y être allé depuis la guerre.

Il avançait d'un pas léger sur le sentier, comme s'il se contentait de sillonner les allées du royaume. Peut-être qu'il venait souvent par ici. Après quelques minutes de silence seulement dérangé par des battements d'ailes et le passage d'une biche, il répondit lui-même à la question.

\- Je viens ici quand je le peux.

Je relevai légèrement la tête, curieux de voir si je pouvais percevoir la cime des arbres. Ce fut cependant impossible. De la lumière arrivait à filtrait au travers des feuillages par je ne savais quelle miracle, mais ils étaient trop dense pour que je puisse voir au travers.

\- Je venais marcher beaucoup plus souvent, avant.

Je restai silencieux, le laissant raconter ce qu'il avait envie. Je me sentais bien, dehors, au milieu de la faune et de la flore qui se mouvaient en harmonie, paisibles. Nous avançâmes encore un peu, et je finis par venir marcher à ses côtés quand le chemin devint plus large.

\- C'est beau, soufflai-je.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi. Un sourire. Je le lui rendis, inexplicablement intimidé, ou alors dérouté. Il y avait un mélange de fierté et de nostalgie dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'il était triste. C'était troublant. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Il finit par nous mener hors du sentier et nous esquissâmes donc quelques pas dans les hautes herbes.

Il y avait plus de lumière par ici. Je vis passer un écureuil dans un arbre. Thranduil se retrouva encore une fois à marcher devant moi, à quelques mètres seulement. J'étais toujours troublé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais. Désarmé ? Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. J'étais paisible, certes, mais tout de même…

Au bout d'un moment encore, il finit par s'arrêter. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas seulement de lui. Je le vis relever la tête, son regard trainant je ne savais où dans l'air, se posant ici, et là, puis je crois qu'il dût se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. Enfin, il baissa la tête. Un silence.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, de juste être là, de faire acte de présence. Cela aurait peut-être dû… En tout cas, s'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner quand notre marché tenait encore, cela m'aurait sûrement contrarié. Très certainement, même. Mais ce jour-là, je ne voyais plus d'inconvénient à me trouver là, avec lui.

\- Il n'y a pas d'endroit où se recueillir.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais je l'avais tout de même entendu. Je crois qu'il s'adressait à moi, en quelque sorte, même s'il ne me faisait pas face. Sa remarque me surprit, mais je restai attentif et l'écouta sans un mot. Je me dis que s'il avait besoin de moi, besoin que je réponde quelque chose, je serais là. C'était étrange de penser ça, surtout après les événements des dernières semaines. Mais sur le moment, la pensée ne me dérangea pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de tombe, pas de crypte pour ceux tombés durant la guerre.

Il y avait une infinie tristesse dans sa voix et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la ressentir. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie qu'il aborde à nouveau le sujet de la guerre, mais je respectai son choix de m'en parler. Peut-être qu'il le faisait parce que j'étais un des seuls à comprendre…

\- Je viens ici en me disant…

Un silence. J'esquissai un pas vers lui mais m'arrêtai quand je remarquai que je n'avais rien à dire et que j'avais agi sans réfléchir. Son silence s'éternisa. Il avait abandonné la phrase quand il reprit.

\- Il n'y a qu'ici que l'on peut trouver la paix.

Une hésitation.

\- Selon moi…

Il soupira et me jeta vaguement un coup d'œil. Je ne crois pas qu'il pleurait, mais tout de même, l'expression de son visage… La mélancolie, le désarroi, l'accablement. Je pouvais tout percevoir, et il ne cachait rien, si ce n'était qu'il semblait tout de même garder beaucoup, beaucoup de choses en lui. Sans transition, il soupira.

\- C'est agréable… De ne pas être seul, pour une fois…

M'arrachant à mon immobilité, je m'approchai lentement de lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui exprimer mon soutien. Il reprit, à voix plus basse.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça fait du bien ou non d'en parler… Je ne sais pas…

J'arrivai dans son dos. Il me sembla avoir agi par pure empathie lorsque je posai ma main sur son épaule avec délicatesse. Un silence. Je sentais ses épaules se soulever lentement, puis se baisser, comme s'il tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Il me parut troublé, même sans le voir, mais je devais me tromper.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis ses doigts hésiter sur mes phalanges. Je ne fis pas un geste, ne tentai pas de dérober, me contentant de rester là, de garder le contact, si jamais cela pouvait l'aider. J'avais encore le souvenir de Tauriel qui me serrait contre elle de toute mes forces et le bien que cela avait pu me faire. Je doutais être très utile moi-même dans cette situation-là, mais il finit cependant par laisser glisser ses doigts sur le dos de ma main. J'avais l'impression de ressentir une nette douleur, comme si j'étais capable de ressentir ce que lui ressentait. Je ne faisais pas preuve d'autant d'empathie habituellement, alors j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, à cet instant, c'était le cas. Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne. Oui, c'était douloureux. Pas physiquement, mais intérieurement.

Au bout d'un instant, après un silence, il inspira profondément. Un coup d'œil vers moi, et l'ombre d'un sourire désolé passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dois te paraître bien pathétique.

J'avais envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang. Si j'avais trouvé un moyen pas trop méchant ni trop direct de lui dire d'arrêter de se déprécier, je crois que je l'aurais fait. Peut-être. Peut-être que non. Tant pis. Il était déjà passé à autre chose. En relâchant sa main, j'enlevai la mienne de son épaule. Il se tourna vers moi, semblant s'être débarrassé d'une grande partie du chaos émotionnel qu'il venait de ressentir. Cependant, il paraissait toujours un peu vulnérable.

\- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Ça, c'était le but de la promenade, à l'origine. Je me retins de lui faire la remarque. Ce n'était pas correct. Il croisa enfin mon regard sans se détourner.

\- Rentrons, tu veux bien ?

Je plissai ostensiblement les yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'était un ordre ? Je ne suis pas sûr avec la formule de politesse derrière.

Il eut un sourire plus franc. Bien, du progrès. Il hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et me passa devant. Au bout de quelques pas, je finis par me décider à marcher après lui.

* * *

[1] Thel : intention, volonté Ruin : brulant, rougeoyant / Littéralement : volonté brûlante, ardente

[2] Dérivation de fend : seuil, porte Nor : courir / Littéralement : Passer rapidement les portes

[3] Iaur : ancien, vieux, précédent Ren : se souvenir / Littéralement : se souvenir de ce que précède


	15. 14 - Ease My Mind

**CHAPITRE 14**

 **EASE MY MIND**

 **(Soulage m'en)**

Nous ne mîmes pas très longtemps à rejoindre les portes du royaume, et sur le chemin, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait plus frais et plus sombre déjà. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'avais rien de prévu, après tout.

Sous les yeux des quelques elfes encore présents parce que c'était leur devoir de monter la garde, nous traversâmes la grande salle. Nous montâmes ensuite dans les allées et les escaliers jusqu'à nous retrouver vers ses appartements. Je crus un instant que l'on s'arrêterait devant la porte de sa bibliothèque, mais on la dépassa. Avant que l'on ne continue beaucoup plus, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas de rester plus longtemps ?

J'haussai les épaules, ne réfléchissant pas trop.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si mon emploi du temps était surchargé. Je ne suis pas un roi, après tout.

La remarque lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Eh bah, il était temps. La tristesse ne lui allait définitivement pas, ce que je me retins de lui dire, où j'allais finir par être victime de sa répartie détonante. Bizarrement, il nous mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne fis pas de commentaire. A quoi bon ? Si cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison. Je rabattis presque complètement la porte derrière moi tandis qu'il s'en allait vers le balcon.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

A sa question, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

J'avais choisi de ne plus me prendre la tête, autant m'y tenir. Et puis, je devais avouer que cela ne me ferait pas de mal. J'étais encore un peu troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa spontanéité, dans la forêt, et mon approche physique, par réflexe.

Je pris place à la table, jetant un coup d'œil distrait autour de moi. Il revint du balcon avec une carafe plein d'un liquide sombre, à ce que je pus deviner de loin, ainsi que deux coupes en verres.

\- Parce que tu as du bon sens ?

A son sourire en coin, je plissai les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on tente de m'assassiner ?

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Il avait répondu beaucoup trop sérieusement. Il posa les coupes sur la table. En prenant le temps de les observer, je remarquai, au-dessus d'un pied étroit et élégant, des courbes dessinées dans le verre, des motifs fantasques. Tandis qu'il nous servait tous deux, il rajouta.

\- Et puis ce ne serait pas très judicieux de ma part d'empoisonner le vin que je m'apprête à boire également.

J'avoue, il m'arracha un rictus.

\- Non, en effet, pas très judicieux.

Finalement, il reposa la carafe et s'assit en face de moi. C'était rassurant de le revoir plus enjoué, plus assuré. Ça, c'était définitivement plus lui : la suffisance, l'audace. Je refermai mes doigts autour de mon verre et remarquai qu'il avait déjà le sien en main. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Incertain, je relevai les yeux et vis qu'il me fixait, l'air pensif, quelque peu joueur. Audacieux, oui, c'était peut-être le mot. Je soutins son regard. Il finit par lever son verre comme pour porter un toast, mais un toast sans grande conviction. Je fis de même alors qu'il déclarait :

\- A ces interminables doléances, dont, je me passerais bien parfois, je l'avoue.

\- Ah non, protestai-je, faisant une mine désapprobatrice. Surtout pas.

Réfléchissant un instant, je finis par me décider.

\- Trinquons plutôt en l'honneur de votre bon sens qui vous a dicté de ne pas empoisonner ce vin.

Il ne put se retenir de rire à ma remarque. Un sourire en coin, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres sans plus attendre.

\- Tu as raison, c'est infiniment plus important.

\- Infiniment. Et ce vin est terriblement bon, déclarai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses lèvres remontèrent, juste au coin.

\- C'est un tonneau qui vient de Rivendell. Le vigneron du seigneur des lieux m'en a fait cadeau il y a de ça… Un certain nombre d'années déjà. Je n'ai jamais été déçu de ce qu'il est capable de produire.

J'acquiesçai sans faire de commentaire et goûtai à nouveau une gorgée de la boisson fruitée. Je me délectai de la chaleur qui se répandit dans ma gorge. Si le roi avait accès à un vin de telle qualité, je pouvais comprendre son entrain quand on lui proposait de boire. C'était agréable. Très agréable. Peut-être même trop, parce que tandis que nous discutions, je crois que je finis par ne plus suivre le rythme des verres resservis. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas pris la peine de compter non plus. Tout ce que je pouvais dire était que le niveau de la carafe descendait dangereusement. Tout cela devenait déraisonnable, et je n'avais pas assez d'esprit pour me dire que j'étais dans l'excès.

Je me sentais bien. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Nous parlions. Il souriait, je souriais. Puis il riait, et je riais. Et je ne réfléchissais pas, parce que mon cerveau m'avait abandonné en cours de route. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête qui tournait, c'était plus une sorte de brume. Forte en alcool, certes, mais une brume, avec son opaque volupté. De l'autre côté de la table, Thranduil et son regard intense parlait de tout et de rien, spontanément. Il n'y avait plus de retenu dans ses gestes, plus de barrière entre nous. Je continuai à le vouvoyer mais c'était plus par politesse que par habitude parce qu'il m'apparaissait désormais plus accessible.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Je le savais, quelque part, cette petite voix qui vous dit que vous faites quelque chose de mal, et vous, vous vous contentez de répondre « cause toujours », et vous prenez une gorgée de plus. C'était exactement ce genre de petite voix qui était de me dire que la raison m'avait quitté et que c'était trop tard pour essayer de me faire arrêter de toute façon.

Ses yeux bleus, gris, je ne savais plus trop, c'était difficile à dire quand il m'observait de cette manière si appuyée et qu'il me parlait avec cette voix. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était difficile. J'avais le cœur qui battait un peu trop vite. Mais j'avais tout de même un fond de pensées qui continuait à tourner comme le vin au fond de ma coupe. Bon sang, cesse donc de me regarder.

Ce qu'il dit me fit subitement réagir. Je reposai mon verre sur la table de manière un peu trop brusque mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?! Bien sûr que si. On a des gobelins, des orques, des elfes, pourquoi pas des fées ? C'est abusé !

\- Tu as trop bu Êldaw.

\- Non. Non, vous avez bu plus que moi, protestai-je

\- Peut-être. Sûrement.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des fées.

Je me redressai subitement, me mettant en tête de vérifier à tout prix l'information. Faisant de grands gestes, je continuai à protester sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pourquoi on n'aurait pas de fée ? C'est injuste, purement injuste. C'est à cause des ailes, c'est ça ? On a des aigles, bordel. Et des papillons.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Parce que la vie est injuste ?

\- Mais non. Je veux dire. Il faut que je vérifie.

Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il m'interpela.

\- Eh ! Tu vas me laisser en plan ?

Persuadé que j'avais raison, je déclarai sur un ton plus que déterminé :

\- Il faut que j'aille dans la bibliothèque. Ou aux archives. Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

\- Sérieusement ?

Je fis quelques pas vers la porte, un peu trop vite, et je me retrouvai contre celle-ci un peu trop brusquement. Je crois que je venais de la fermer d'un coup sec en manquant de tomber.

\- Pas par-là, grommelai-je.

J'étais en train de me retourner, avec difficulté, pour tenter de rouvrir la porte d'une façon étrange que je n'avais pas moyen d'expliquer. Je n'entendis pas le bruit de chaise, ni le bruit de ses pas, mais quand je me retrouvai face à la pièce de nouveau, je remarquai qu'il se tenait là, juste là, à quelques pas, puis à quelques centimètres seulement. Trop proche. Mon cœur battit en retraite.

\- Hors de question que tu t'en ailles.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres. Un frisson. Les yeux rivés sur son visage, je me sentis défaillir. Il avait les yeux clos, je crois, ou alors quasiment. C'était un peu flou. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Mais son visage… Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais commettre un crime.

Je sentis sa main sur mon poignet, sa jambe contre la mienne, mes épaules qui tapèrent contre la porte sans que je n'en ressente la moindre douleur, comme si la sensation avait disparu à l'arrière-plan. Son souffle, son souffle, son souffle. Sa main sur mes clavicules. Ses cheveux contre ma mâchoire. Ses lèvres contre ma joue. Ses lèvres qui glissent dans une caresse. Ses lèvres dans mon cou.

\- Êldaw…

Plus qu'un soupir, un gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Je frissonnai violemment. Le chaos. Le fond de pensée qui me restait remonta ostensiblement à la surface.

\- Votre Majesté, je…

Ses lèvres quittèrent mon cou. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mon poignet. Il me regarda. Il avait un air féroce, intense, terriblement intense, magnétique. Hypnotique ? Et sa voix… Sa voix était suave, terriblement tentante.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

Pas une question, certainement pas une question. C'était définitivement une tentation. Ses doigts relâchèrent mon poignet, sa main quitta mes clavicules. Je le vis attraper lentement le col de ma chemise. Il avait son regard rivé sur le mien et j'étais incapable de me dérober, de m'enfuir, de me libérer. J'étais comme paralysé. Je perdais tout contrôle. Il soupira :

\- Une personne qui détient l'autorité ?

Il fut presque méprisant.

\- Un roi ?

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent.

\- Ne fais pas comme si nous n'étions pas égaux. Je suis Thranduil, et rien d'autre.

Un silence. Il demeurait hors de portée de mes lèvres, c'était presque insupportable. Son regard soutenait toujours le mien. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Dans sa chambre ? Ou là-bas, quelque part, tombé si bas, retenu prisonnier dans ses pupilles. Puis il y eut sa voix.

\- J'ai besoin de sentir…

Un silence. Un soupir. Je frissonnai à nouveau.

\- La fierté que tu éprouves à mon égard…

Un nouveau silence. Ses lèvres qui glissent à nouveau contre ma joue. Un souffle dans mon oreille.

\- Cette passion dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardes, avec toute son intensité…

Je sentis sa bouche contre le lobe de mon oreille, un court instant. Assez pour envoyer un déclic électrique dans le reste de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de prendre feu, presque. C'était comme si je me mettais à bouillir, et que je ne serais plus capable de contenir la pression bien longtemps. Je perdais mes moyens. Et ma respiration par la même occasion.

\- Thranduil…

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens encore une fois. Danger. Son visage s'écarta du mien. Panique. Je fis un mouvement un peu incohérent, comme si je tentais de me rapprocher par réflexe, mais que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Il me regardait, encore. Un battement.

\- Êldaw.

Cette fois, c'est mon cœur qui rata un battement. Il avait le regard brûlant. Je n'arrivais pas à me débattre avec le chaos en moi. Soudain, il y eut ses lèvres ici, là, partout à la fois. Sur mon front, sur ma joue, sur ma tempe, sur mon cou, au coin de mes lèvres. Quand il recula à nouveau, lentement, j'avais la respiration difficile. Son regard, à nouveau, fixé sur le mien. Puis il ferma les yeux et son souffle caressa dangereusement mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe.

\- Vas-tu seulement m'embrasser ?

Je tressaillis. La férocité, l'intensité. Le fond de pensée lutta. Une dernière fois, sans grand espoir. Je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux pour l'affronter. Je devais m'en assurer. Je ne voulais pas sombrer en chute libre sans savoir à quoi me raccrocher. Malheureusement, je chutais déjà. Immanquablement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas seulement t'en souvenir demain matin ?

Pour seule réponse, il m'embrassa. Bordel. Tout mon corps sembla s'embraser. Je répondis aussitôt, happé. Il y avait son odeur partout, sa peau sous mes doigts, son souffle qui se battait avec le mien. Il m'embrassait comme on essaye de dérober une âme, pas uniquement avec ses lèvres, mais avec tout le reste de son être.

J'eus l'impression d'être entrainé. Je me laissai faire. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit de toute manière. J'avais déjà baissé les bras, j'avais déjà rendu les armes. La bataille se menait désormais entre nos corps.

Quand ses lèvres s'arrachèrent aux miennes, je me surpris à laisser échapper un faible gémissement, contrarié, frustré, insatisfait. Quelle était donc cette soif que je ne pouvais pas étancher ? C'était nouveau, vibrant, affolant. Je rouvre les yeux. La brume. Mais il est bien là. Sa jambe touchait de nouveau la mienne sans que je ne sache comment. Il m'observait dans le silence de la pièce. Alors c'est ça, ton regard quand tu veux quelque chose ? J'avais envie de lui poser la question, mais j'étais incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses habits. Un mouvement indistinct. Ses doigts qui dansent, qui bougent au ralenti. Puis il y eut le tissu sur ses épaules. Il glissa lentement, caressant sa peau au passage sans que je ne sois capable de détourner le regard. Son torse se retrouva nu sous mes yeux. Pâle, immaculé, sublime. Je perdais la tête.

Sa main retrouva mon poignet, il m'attira, m'attirait, m'entrainait avec lui. Son genou s'arrêta contre le rebord du lit. Ses lèvres revinrent contre les miennes. C'était plus doux. Mais d'une douceur… Une douceur lancinante. Ce genre de mouvement frustrant et à la fois terriblement excitant. En un mot : cruel. Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, de l'autre côté de mes paupières closes. J'étais incapable de le toucher, ne serait-ce que poser le petit doigt sur lui. Je ne voulais pas briser sa peau. Je ne voulais pas briser la barrière invisible que le laissait sous mes yeux, inaccessible. Son front trouva le mien juste après que sa bouche ne s'éloigne de la mienne. Son souffle caressa mes lèvres. Dans le noir total, je me concentrai sans effort sur sa voix, mais son index sur mon torse rendit l'exercice difficile.

\- Enlève ça.

Il se recula lentement. Son regard retrouva immédiatement le mien. Sous l'intensité, je ne pus que m'exécuter, enivré. Mes doigts trouvèrent le cordage de cuir de ma chemise. Je tirai sur le bout sans réfléchir, puis je retirai le vêtement et l'abandonnai sans plus avoir à m'en soucier. Son regard dériva sur ma peau. Je me sentis dévoré. C'en était presque violent. Mais ce n'était rien face au baiser qui s'emparerait de nous quelques instants après.

Il y eut ses doigts au bord de mon pantalon, puis il me tira en arrière. Ses épaules rencontrèrent les couvertures, et moi, je me trouvai suspendu là, retenu de justesse au bord du précipice. Il ne suffisait que d'un pas en avant. J'en avais le vertige. En réalité, il ne suffit que d'un regard : mes yeux trouvèrent sa peau, sa peau sublime, sa peau désirable, sa peau, toujours sa peau, le vêtement des muscles, le voile extérieur de l'intérieur, puis ses pupilles dilatées au milieu de ses iris dévorés. Un froid. Un froid brûlant. La fièvre. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, incapable de tenir plus longtemps en équilibre. Je sombrai. Je sombrai toujours plus. Il n'y avait que son souffle pour me rattraper à chaque fois que je m'écartais, que ses mains sur mon corps, ses griffes, enfoncées dans ma chair, ses doigts, refermés autour de mon cœur. C'était ça. La passion, la passion dévorante, brûlante, possessive. Et je m'y abandonnai, sans réfléchir, sans contrôler, entièrement dévoué.

Il se cambra quand j'attaquai son cou. Sensible ? Je devais l'être tout autant. Son cou, puis ses clavicules. Ses os, son plan intérieur, les ficelles de son être. J'embrassai son architecture dans les moindres détails. Il frissonnait, il soupirait, et au moindre geste, au moindre sursaut, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le chaos de cette bataille charnelle que mon esprit était incapable de suivre, mais que mon corps, lui poursuivit.

Du tissu. Une disparition. Je m'embrasais, je l'embrassais. Je trouvai ses muscles sous les miens, comme une réponse. Du sable, dans lequel je m'enfonçais. Des bras, dans lesquels je m'abandonnais. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, quelle part de lui j'embrassais. Sûrement l'entièreté de son être. Un empressement, un battement, de la retenue. La sensation me priva de mes entrailles, m'arrachant un gémissement autant qu'à lui. Il y eut sa main sur mes hanches. Un soupir partagé. Je me reculai imperceptiblement, puis revins contre lui d'un mouvement de rein. Mon esprit s'échappa. Je fondis sur ses lèvres comme on refait surface. Une bouffée de chaleur, des cendres. Je fondis de l'intérieur comme le métal se plie dans la braise. Il y avait sa voix, derrière la brume. Thranduil, Thranduil, Thranduil.

Il me demandait, je répondais.

Un éclair… puis la nuit !

* * *

La nuit… Puis le jour. Épouvantable.

Dès l'instant où je commençai à émerger du brouillard, un immanquable mal de tête me foudroya le crâne. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils et serrai les dents sous l'accès de douleur, les yeux toujours clos. Il fallut de longues secondes avant qu'il ne s'apaise, mais il ne disparut pas pour autant. Une partie de moi flottait quelque part, très loin d'ici, comme un mirage. Je pris une longue inspiration. Il me sembla que tous les muscles de mon corps me faisaient souffrir. J'étais courbaturé, j'avais la langue pâteuse et la tête lourde. Bon sang, dans quel état j'étais.

Quand j'eus un peu plus de conscience, j'analysai distraitement toutes les sensations que j'éprouvais, et j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Pas ma chambre. Un flash. L'alcool, le parfum, le souffle dans mon dos. Mes entrailles se liquéfièrent. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, tétanisé, je ne pus que me concentrer sur cette respiration lente entre mes omoplates. Nervosité. Torpeur. Panique.

Je fermai les yeux et j'analysai aussi froidement que possible, presque complètement détaché malgré la panique qui nouait mon estomac et serrait ma gorge. Il me fallut un court instant seulement pour deviner qu'il dormait encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. M'interdisant de réfléchir sans même avoir à l'ordonner à mon cerveau – il était bien trop occupé à décuver, noyé dans le regret – je m'arrachai à mon immobilisme. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Maintenant.

J'avais mal aux hanches, mal à l'abdomen, mal au dos, et… Bordel. Je n'avais pas besoin de contempler ma nudité pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Lentement, je me relevai du lit, glissant hors des couvertures. Je me rendis compte après coup qu'il avait eu sa main sur ma taille, par-dessus le drap, encore quelques instants auparavant. Un intense malaise tournoya avec le fond de mes pensées. Sans jamais me tourner vers lui, sans même lui jeter un regard, je pris mon pantalon et l'enfilai. Ma chemise… Je la cherchai des yeux et finis par la trouver. Il respira ostensiblement plus fort, un temps, puis je l'entendis se mouvoir lentement. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je parte. Je glissai ma chemise sur mon torse et mis mes bottes aussi rapidement que le silence pouvait me le permettre avant de fuir.

Je venais de refermer la porte quand mon cœur se relança au galop. Bordel. J'étais livide. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer. Ce n'est pas possible… Pas possible. Avec un peu de chance il ne se souvient de rien ? Faites qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Mais je savais que c'était stupide de penser comme ça. Il tenait certainement mieux l'alcool que moi. Certainement. J'eus envie de laisser s'échapper un rire amer. Oui, c'était possible, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était la veille, je doutais grandement que cette possible vérité géniale ne tienne plus la route.

Fait chier. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, aucune idée de quoi faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je m'éloignais de sa chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'avais besoin d'air. Seulement, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Merde, quelle heure il était ? Et Faelygriel qui devait se demander où j'étais passé… Au silence qui régnait ici, je me doutais qu'il était encore tôt. On était forcément le matin, n'est-ce pas ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au plafond de la caverne. L'aube, certainement. D'accord. Admettons déjà ça. Que faire ? Bon sang, je paniquais vraiment. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Je n'arrivais à rien. J'avais trop mal à la tête. Tauriel.

Mes pas me menèrent facilement devant sa porte. Le souffle court, j'étais descendu dans un boyau de pierre et de bois, un couloir éclairé à la torche. Ouvre-moi, ouvre-moi, ouvre-moi. S'il te plait. En arrivant devant chez elle, je jetai un vif coup d'œil autour de moi avant de me décider à frapper, nerveux. Dans un premier temps, rien. Je frappai à nouveau, plus fort.

\- J'arrive.

Sa voix étouffée. J'eus à peine un soupçon d'espoir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit… Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, je n'attendis cependant pas pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur du salon comme une furie.

\- Êldy ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

Je crois que je lui avais donné un coup de coude sans faire exprès dans mon empressement. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je tremblais, incapable de rester immobile. Elle me regarda, incrédule, tandis qu'elle refermait derrière moi, lentement.

\- Je crois que j'ai merdé. Je ne sais pas.

J'étais tellement agité que je n'avais pas la présence d'esprit de m'arrêter de marcher et de la regarder. Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile. Je n'y parvenais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Je-

\- Attends.

Tauriel me saisit par les épaules et je ne pus que m'arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens. Elle me tenait fermement, l'air définitivement anxieuse et inquiète.

\- Doucement.

J'avais toujours le cœur qui battait terriblement fort et j'avais le souffle court. Quant à elle, elle me détailla du regard puis hocha la tête.

\- Êldaw, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu as une mine terrible. Et…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne parut pas s'énerver, au contraire, elle ne semblait que plus inquiète.

\- Tu pues l'alcool…

Je restai un instant interdit. J'essayai de retrouver un peu de contenance mais je savais que j'étais blême. Les tremblements avaient beau avoir cessé, c'était désormais l'angoisse qui m'avait pris au corps. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, pire que toutes les autres fois avant celle-ci, et c'était terrifiant d'être dans une telle situation. Je me sentais démunie et vulnérable. Ainsi, je ne pus que dire la première chose qui me passa dans la tête sans que cela ne soit trop difficile à admettre.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

Il y eut un silence. Un terrible silence. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Comment lui dire ? Comment admettre ? Je m'en sentais incapable. Pire encore, je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité qui tentait de me revenir dans la figure au moindre mouvement de mes pensées. Tauriel avait un regard grave. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Déjà, tu vas t'asseoir.

\- Non.

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Alors ne bouge pas.

Elle me relâcha précautionneusement. Je n'osai plus bouger. Elle m'observa un instant, puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle me tendit un grand verre d'eau.

\- Tu bois ça et tu ne discutes pas.

Je ne cherchai pas à protester, pris le verre et bus pratiquement cul-sec. Elle sembla hésiter. Ses pensées semblaient aller à toute allure. Elle reprit le verre vide, l'abandonna sur la table puis elle prit sa décision. Cessant de me regarder, elle se dirigea vers le mur duquel elle retira son arc et son carquois avant de revenir me prendre la main et m'emmener en-dehors de la maison.

\- Viens.

Je ne résistai pas. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie. C'était bien moi qui avait dit que je devais arrêter de réfléchir et de me prendre la tête, hein ? Et bah c'était du beau travail… Mais, Tauriel, je pouvais compter sur elle pour faire ce qu'il fallait. J'avais totalement confiance en elle. Et c'était pourquoi je m'étais permis de venir la chercher. J'en avais besoin, et je savais que je ne la dérangeais pas, parce que j'aurais été capable de faire exactement la même chose pour elle.

On arriva rapidement devant l'entrée du passage secret. Quand elle me fit passer à l'intérieur et m'ordonna de prendre mon arc et mes flèches à mon tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle referma précautionneusement le tunnel avec l'écorce et me rejoignit pour reprendre ma main et m'entrainer à l'extérieur.

\- On va chasser un peu. Ça te calmera.

\- Tauriel…

\- Je sais. Ça va passer. On va te changer les idées, et on discutera après.

Je me sentais misérable, mais je n'étais pas en mesure de protester. Je devais la laisser faire. Elle avait certainement raison, je n'avais qu'à l'écouter. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si je savais ce qui était bon pour moi ou non vu que je venais de me foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Ce n'était plus des sables mouvants à ce point, c'était un véritablement marécage qui cherchait à m'engloutir.

Elle m'emmena au-delà des arbres, au-delà du sentier, là où la végétation était dense et la lumière faible, là où Mirkwood retournait à l'état sauvage. Elle prit son arc en main et prépara une flèche.

\- On va chasser une araignée.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, pris au dépourvu.

\- C'est ma mission aujourd'hui. Je dois en ramener une pour qu'on puisse l'étudier. Morte, bien entendue. Et tu vas m'aider.

\- Attends…

Elle avançait déjà trop vite pour moi. Je fis mon possible pour la rattraper.

\- Tauriel, attends !

Elle s'arrêta et je pus la rejoindre en quelques pas.

\- Je ne suis pas en état.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu sois concentré.

Je déglutis. Elle repartait déjà, s'enfonçant plus loin dans les bois. Après un soupir, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. A vrai dire, elle avait raison. Cela m'aida à me calmer. Courir un peu dans tous les sens, jouer la discrétion, puis se lancer dans l'action. J'avais un peu de mal à faire appel à mes réflexes mais après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tauriel restait près de moi et faisait attention à me couvrir si jamais je venais à baisser ma garde (ce qui arriva une ou deux fois parce que mon corps protestait). Une fois l'araignée abattue, attachée et déplacée jusque sur le sentier devant les grandes portes, j'attendis en retrait qu'elle prévienne un elfe de la garde pour que quelqu'un vienne récupérer la prise. Une fois l'ordre donné, elle me rejoignit et nous retournâmes à pied jusqu'à la clairière. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que j'allais mieux, mais au moins, je n'étais plus aussi paniqué. Néanmoins, mes idées n'étaient pas au clair pour autant, loin de là. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Bon… Tu étais dans un état épouvantable tout à l'heure. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Le malaise me reprit beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Je n'osai pas croiser son regard. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de lui mentir, ni de lui cacher des choses, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas tout lui expliquer. J'avais besoin de parler, mais j'étais incapable de tout avouer, parce que c'était trop, parce que je n'étais pas prêt, parce que je n'assumais pas ce qu'il s'était passé et que j'avais déjà assez de mal à le concevoir. Se le dire à soi-même et s'entendre le dire à haute voix… Il y a une grande différence.

\- Quand tu disais « avoir fait une énorme bêtise », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Mon cœur ne me laissait pas tranquille avec ses battements intempestifs. J'inspirai profondément.

\- Tu vois, le type dont je t'ai parlé…

Un battement. Elle m'interrogeait du regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le voir.

\- Je…

Bordel, c'était tellement dur à dire. Je forçai les mots hors de ma bouche.

\- Il se peut que je l'aie embrassé.

Je sentis une hésitation de sa part à répondre. Je crois que ma tête s'était remise à tourner, mais je continuai de marcher. Pas question de m'arrêter.

\- Et tu le regrettes ?

\- J'avais trop bu, Tauriel.

Cette fois, j'avais croisé son regard. Elle avait l'air troublée. Soucieuse et troublée. Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Surpris plus que contrarié, je fus obligé de faire de même.

\- Et tu te mets dans un tel état pour ça ?

Ça, ça faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Je portai mes mains à mon visage et me frottai les yeux. Il faut que je lui dise. Il faut que je lui dise, je n'ai pas le choix. Je soupirai la phrase plus que je ne la prononçai, mais elle passa tout de même mes lèvres.

\- Il se peut… qu'on soit allé plus loin…

\- Wow wow wow. Attends. Quoi ?!

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. J'avais les yeux en feu mais j'étais incapable de pleurer je crois. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas laissé mon corps me trahir une seconde fois. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus énervé contre moi-même, agacé par la situation ou désemparé. Un gros mélange des trois, j'imagine.

\- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…

Un silence. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et le savait. Autant que moi.

\- D'accord, c'était inattendu. Je ne te mentirai pas, je suis surprise.

J'eus un rictus, amer mais amusé.

\- Je peux comprendre.

Sa main serra un peu plus mon épaule et elle soupira. Baissant enfin les mains, je relevai la tête. Elle sembla essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ma tête. Crois-moi, Tauriel, moi aussi je me le demande.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant, parut réfléchir, puis prit une décision.

\- Si tu le regrettes vraiment, dis-lui. Maintenant. Ne laisse pas les choses empirer, ne le laisse pas espérer davantage, quoi qu'il puisse ressentir. Parce que je te connais. Et si tu laisses les choses dans l'état où elles sont, tu n'en tireras rien de bon et tu vas te torturer pendant bien trop longtemps. Crois-moi.

A ses mots, mon estomac se tordit, parce que la vérité me frappa. Elle m'échappa malgré moi.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je regrette…

Un silence. Je serrai les dents. Ouais, c'était sacrément douloureux, de le ressentir, de le savoir, et de l'admettre. Je crois qu'elle était aussi désemparée que moi car, le regard triste, elle laissa échapper un soupir. A nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté avant de revenir sur moi. Sa main glissa autour de mes épaules. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

\- Bordel, je déteste te voir comme ça…

Êldaw, le petit malin qui se jette dans les pires situations du monde de son plein gré. Youpi. Elle reprit, d'une voix plus douce.

\- Ne te pose pas trop de question. Laisse-toi du temps. Je crois qu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

\- On sait comment ça se passe quand j'arrête de réfléchir…

Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir.

\- Je ne te dis pas d'arrêter de réfléchir, je sais que tu es du genre à te prendre la tête, bonhomme. Je dis juste… Laisse-toi le temps de clarifier la situation. Quand tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire, je sais que tu agiras. D'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais encore capable de prendre la moindre décision. Elle me regarda un moment dans les yeux et finit par abandonner. Un sourire revint sur ses lèvres quand elle me relâcha, un poil moqueur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et arrête d'embrasser des gens plus extraordinaire que moi. Je vais devenir jalouse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ok, ça, cela m'arracha un sourire.

\- Tauriel.

\- Hm ?

\- Je t'aime.

Elle esquissa un sourire plus franc et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je sais.

Puis elle se tourna et reparti en direction du tunnel.

* * *

Le temps… J'avais envie d'y croire, mais je doutais que cela y change quoi que ce soit. Après tout, j'étais bien resté ancré dans ma haine pendant d'interminables années. En quelques jours, en quelques semaines, il y avait eu comme un ouragan au milieu de mes émotions. Et cet ouragan, c'était Thranduil.

De la haine, à la compréhension. De la détestation, à la compassion. De la rancœur, au pardon. Et maintenant quoi ? De l'admiration, du… désir ? Bordel, ça n'avait aucun foutu sens et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Laisser la situation se clarifier d'elle-même, merci Tauriel, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la vie ne marche pas comme ça. Ou, en tout cas, pas la mienne.

J'avais mis des murs autour de mon esprit pour le reste de la journée. Pour la suite, je n'avais pas encore décidé. Cela me demandait déjà assez d'effort pour l'instant, parce qu'il fallait aussi rappeler que je décuvais, et pas le plus tranquillement du monde. Trouver une excuse pour ma nuit hors de la maison était facile. Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois déjà de passer la soirée avec Tauriel et de finir par m'éterniser au point que nous nous endormions. Alors Faelygriel avait vite mordu à l'hameçon, et je savais que si elle en discutait avec ma meilleure amie, celle-ci me couvrirait. Pour le reste, eh bien… C'était éprouvant. Je travaillais avec la tête lourde et les muscles douloureux. Les courbatures ne partiraient certainement pas avant le lendemain. Pire encore, Sarnas avait choisi sa journée pour me solliciter et me demander d'aller effectuer les livraisons. Super…

\- Allez. Maintenant que tu peux te balader dans le royaume comme si de rien n'était, tu vas aller me livrer tout ça. J'ai du pain sur la planche et j'ai dû envoyer Ûlsarn donner un coup de main à la mine. Alors sois gentil, chope les commandes, prends la liste, et bouge ton séant d'ici.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu refuser, en plus. Alors je m'étais levé et je m'étais exécuté. Le bon point, c'était que je pouvais me dégourdir les jambes. Le mauvais point, c'était que je ne connaissais pas bien les clients. Je les connaissais de loin, on va dire. Niveau politesse, ça va, je gérais. Niveau trouver qui habitait où, c'était plus difficile. Pour le reste, il suffisait de regarder qui avait commandé quoi, donner la bonne commande, récupérer la deuxième partie du paiement, puis continuer le circuit de livraison. Tout se passait bien, et j'allais bientôt pouvoir retourner à la forge, mais c'était sans compter sur ce fameux détail : je me promenais librement. Ce qui signifiait malheureusement que je pouvais croiser n'importe qui. Notamment, et surtout, celui que je ne tenais absolument pas à croiser.

Je traversais une allée déserte parallèle à la mine où masse de gens s'affairaient. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à régler le problème de l'éboulement, et il s'agissait maintenant de rattraper le temps perdu et de piocher autant que possible jusqu'à rattraper le retard de leurs livraisons à eux (qui servaient surtout à fournir les forges comme la nôtre). Je traversais donc cette allée déserte, pour aller livrer du matériel à un logement de mineur, quand je l'ai vu au bout du chemin. Mon estomac se noua. Sérieusement ? J'avais à ce point la poisse ? Décidant de me focaliser sur mon travail et de vouer à mon carnet de commande une attention qu'il ne méritait pas, je fis mon possible pour l'ignorer en priant qu'il ne cherche pas à me parler, ne serait-ce que pour un simple bonjour. Sauf que c'était bien naïf de ma part d'espérer ça, surtout après qu'il ait tenté de me revoir dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion une fois que je lui avais accordé mon pardon. Il avait suffi qu'il arrive à ma hauteur pour que son sceptre se mette en travers de ma route, se plantant fermement dans la paroi et mettant fin à ma prétendue ignorance. D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je déglutis, ne sachant pas si j'étais plus agacé ou nerveux, et lui jetai à peine un coup d'œil. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Génial… Il y eu un silence, le genre de silence tendu qui vous met mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était tendu. Je perçus une note de précipitation dans sa voix quand il se pencha vers moi et s'exprima à voix basse.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bordel. Comment on fait pour disparaître comme par enchantement ? Il n'y a que les magiciens qui en sont capable ? Je ne peux pas être un magicien, subitement ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça ? Tant pis. Je gardai le silence, terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la gêne, plutôt de l'appréhension, de la nervosité, et mon cerveau qui se battait pour se remettre en marche. Je décodai lentement. Il avait peut-être bu, mais pas au point d'avoir oublié. En même temps, j'avais beau avoir espéré que cela puisse arriver, je n'étais pas stupide à ce point. Forcément qu'il se souvenait… Ensuite, s'il me disait ça, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il m'arrêtait dans le couloir en avec l'air aussi tendu, c'était qu'il ne savait pas forcément comment réagir. N'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus, et il ne m'aidait pas. Son visage était trop proche. Je me rendis compte à son soupir à moitié retenu que j'étais resté silencieux et n'avait pas réagi.

\- Thranduil, je… commençai-je sans trop réfléchir.

J'avais osé relever les yeux sur lui plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et ce fut une très, très mauvaise idée. Parce qu'au moment où je m'étais rendu compte, en même temps que lui, que j'ai envoyé paître la politesse habituelle et l'avait appelé par son prénom, il parut troublé. Il se reprit assez vite, et son regard sembla alors plus intense malgré une certaine contrariété qui perdurait.

\- Deux fois, je refuse de croire que c'est du hasard.

Deux fois ? Il voulait dire… s'embrasser deux fois ? Où étaient passé mes entrailles ? Je tournai la tête hors de sa portée. Hors de question qu'il puisse capter davantage d'émotions ou de pensées sur mon visage. Aussitôt, son sceptre se délogea de la paroi d'un bruit sec et il s'en alla, me laissant seul dans l'allée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit un bordel sans nom ? Je serrai les dents. Les battements de mon cœur étaient trop fort à mon goût et mes poumons m'emmerdaient ferme.

Reprends-toi, m'ordonnai-je. Et je fis ce que je pouvais pour me remettre en marche et me concentrer sur les livraisons. Erfaroth, maison du fond. Ok. Faisons ça. Relever les murs aussi vite que possible, respirer normalement, afficher un sourire poli. Bien. On y va.


	16. 15 - Bow

**CHAPITRE 15**

 **BOW**

 **(Inclinaison)**

Plusieurs jours passèrent. J'arrivais à feindre l'ignorance. J'arrivais à tout feindre. Faelygriel était d'une étonnante bonne humeur ces derniers temps et il suffisait d'un rien pour la faire sourire. Je l'aidais à la maison, histoire de ne pas rester sans rien faire et elle me racontait ses journées, pendant ce temps. Au moins, je n'avais qu'à l'écouter. Sarnas aussi semblait de bonne humeur. Il râlait un peu moins qu'à son habitude, même lorsqu'Ûlsarn s'y prenait mal. Moi, je travaillais de mon côté, concentré, jetant de temps à autre une oreille distraire à leur conversation. Je les trouvais plutôt familier entre eux. C'était une bonne chose, non ? Et puis, j'étais trop occupé à plonger mes pensées en inertie complète pour être envieux. Je crois que je commençais même à faire preuve de clémence envers l'apprenti quand le forgeron avait le dos tourné, lui donnant quelques conseils quand je voyais à redire sur son travail. Après tout, il ne pourrait s'améliorer que de cette manière.

Tauriel n'était pas là. Elle devait être bien occupée avec leur raid, la préparation, les araignes et le reste des missions quotidiennes. L'avantage, c'était que je n'avais pas à me confronter à nos conversations qui finiraient forcément par ramener mes émotions ou mes sentiments sur le tapis. L'inconvénient, c'était que son sourire et sa compagnie me manquaient, surtout pendant que j'allais tirer à l'arc. Ses commentaires intempestifs aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je me rendais dans la clairière dès que je pouvais. Je ne réfléchissais pas, je me vidais l'esprit du bazar de la journée, et je m'entrainais. Le problème, avec ce fameux bazar, c'était qu'il était inévitable. Mon inconscient continuait de travailler en arrière-plan. J'avais beau ne pas croiser Thranduil, ni chercher à la croiser, il revenait trainer dans mes pensées, irrémédiablement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire après tout ? Je m'étais retrouvé dans son lit de but en blanc après quelques verres, et je ne l'avais même pas repoussé. Ça ne laisse pas indifférent, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si je voulais rester indifférent, c'était le roi, bon sang. Comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Ce jour-là, je venais de quitter la forge et m'était rendu directement dans le passage secret. Mon arc, mon carquois, et j'étais parti pour tirer. Mais après quelques flèches seulement, alors que j'étais en train de bander mon arc à nouveau, je sursautai.

\- Je ne veux pas m'avancer en disant ça, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu m'évites.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Bon dieu. Une seule seconde me suffit pour comprendre qu'il m'avait suivi et avait trouvé le passage secret. Super, génial. On n'est plus tranquille nulle part. Je tentai de desserrer les dents tant bien que mal. Néanmoins, je crois que ce coup-ci, je l'avais un peu en travers de la gorge. Après un silence, il avoua :

\- Je pensais te laisser venir vers moi dans un premier temps, histoire de ne pas te forcer la main. Mais comme ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine, je finis par croire que tu cherches vraiment à m'éviter.

Un silence. Je levai les yeux au ciel, profitant qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

C'était de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Un reproche ? Impossible de savoir. Cette fois, je laissai échapper un soupir et me tournai vers lui. Il était juste là, les bras plus ou moins croisés, adossé à la paroi discrète du royaume, et il m'observait.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible de vous éviter puisque vous êtes le roi. Et si en plus vous vous mettez à me suivre, alors là…

Il jeta un regard sur le côté et un léger sourire remonta le coin de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas dire s'il avait l'air triste ou amusé.

\- Tu continues à me vouvoyer après ça ?

Bordel. Je ravalai mon amertume, ma contrariété, quoi que cela puisse être, et laissai mon irritation s'exprimer avec une certaine provocation. Je m'inclinai avec exagération.

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté, mais je croyais qu'il y avait encore une règle de politesse à suivre quand on s'adresse à son souverain.

Je repris un ton sérieux mais tout de même assez agressif.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi pour croiser mon regard. Un silence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste aussi calme et avec ce… cette chose dans son regard. C'était quoi exactement comme émotion ?

\- Je devais te voir.

Non. Non, non et non. Hors de question qu'il commence comme ça. Bordel. Il voulait vraiment me faire péter un câble. Je me sentis faiblir et tournai la tête, serrant le poing autour de mon arc. Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé réagir ? M'énerver contre lui pour sa présence et ses réactions, avouer que oui, je l'ignorais volontairement, ou encore que faire comme si de rien n'était et poursuivre mon entrainement. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne solution.

\- Tu regrettes… N'est-ce pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Evidemment qu'il avait pris mon éloignement pour du regret. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait tirer d'autre comme conclusion ? Pas grand-chose d'autre. En tout cas, pas grand-chose de justifié. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer, les dents serrées. J'avais de nouveau du mal à respirer. En fait, ces derniers jours à être une statue sans émotion n'avait servi à rien. Tout était aussi vif que ce matin-là, celui où j'avais quitté sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Tout était vif, parce que j'étais face à lui et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me confronter. A tout. Emotions, tension, réalité. Il continuait de me regarder malgré mon acharnement à rester silencieux.

\- Je le vois bien. Sinon tu ne serais pas dans un tel état.

\- Quel état ? lançai-je, irrité.

\- Tu es… énervé. Et tu n'es visiblement pas enchanté à l'idée de me voir.

Bordel, je n'en pouvais plus de sa manière de me regarder. Je relâchai mon arc sans réfléchir, parcourus la distance en quelques pas. J'allais le regretter. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Je l'embrassais peut-être de manière un peu trop appuyé, je forçai un peu trop mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais je l'embrassais. C'était bien ça qu'il voulait, non ?

Il s'était d'abord raidi, puis il avait décroisé lentement les bras. Oui, je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Moi non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais c'était arrivé. Comme à chaque fois. J'avais beau ne pas m'attendre à ce que nous nous embrassions, mais ça finissait toujours par arriver. Je m'écartai de lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de m'embrasser plus intensément, avant qu'il ne puisse me prendre dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Hors de question que ça aille plus loin, hors de question, aussi, qu'il en profite. Je me détournai de lui aussitôt, ne voulant pas voir le trouble sur son visage, et repartis chercher mon arc lâchement abandonné.

\- Oui, je suis énervé. Et vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Aucune réponse ne me parvint. Moi, j'étais passé à autre chose. Je repris ma flèche et l'accrochai comme il fallait, déterminé à me remettre à tirer sans plus m'attarder. Tandis que je bandai lentement mon arc et m'apprêtai à tirer, essayant d'oublier mon irritation, il reprit la parole presque dans un soupir.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas à te suivre.

Au moins, il le reconnaissait.

\- Je ne viendrai plus.

Bien. Bonne résolution. Heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas fait une promesse, j'aurais tiqué. Au lieu de ça, il laissa encore un silence s'installer entre nous. Je laissai filer la flèche qui se planta au cœur d'une de mes cibles.

\- Lève un peu plus le coude, tu te fatigueras moins.

Je me retournai, près à répliquer, mais me ravisai. Il était en train de retourner dans le tunnel, et, après avoir croisé son regard, je jugeai plus sage de ne pas essayer de protester parce que cela aurait sûrement fait s'éterniser la conversation. Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas.

Quand il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je laissai échapper un soupir. Bravo Êldaw, tu n'en rates pas une. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais continuer à l'éviter, ou même à ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Surtout que… J'étais bien obligé de me l'avouer, je venais de l'embrasser. Sans avoir bu, sans y être forcé, rien. De mon plein gré. Sans réfléchir, peut-être, mais de mon plein gré tout de même. Je n'avais plus d'excuse.

Un peu plus tard, quand l'heure fut venue de rentrer dîner, je revins dans le passage secret pour y accrocher mon arc et mon carquois, puis m'en aller. Sauf que… Le crochet au mur était déjà utilisé. Méfiant, les sourcils froncés, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'arc qui était accroché là. C'était une belle arme, une très belle pièce, fine mais robuste, taillée dans un bois sombre dans lequel on avait gravé des formes simples, assez linéaires, qui ressortaient plus claires. Je le pris rapidement en main. La poignée était agréable, la corde bien ajustée, l'arc, bien équilibré dans l'ensemble. Plutôt impressionnant. Je remarquai seulement, à l'extrémité, un morceau de parchemin suspendu par une mince lanière de cuir. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Non sans contrariété, je détachai le message et le lus.

« _Je n'ai pas oublié le travail que tu as fourni pour l'épée. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te remercie d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour quelle raison que ce soit, alors vois ceci comme un cadeau. Je l'ai fait fabriquer pour toi. Si tu veux y voir autre chose, considère seulement que c'est ma façon à moi de te faire comprendre que je suis sous le charme. Tu as une manière singulièrement majestueuse et leste de tirer à l'arc. Surtout, ne t'arrête pas. Cela serait un plaisir de te surprendre à nouveau à l'œuvre._

 _Thranduil_ »

Restant un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de parchemin, il me fallut un instant pour que l'information remonte jusqu'au cerveau. Lentement, je remis l'arc sur le crochet, y suspendis le mien par la même occasion, avec le carquois au passage, puis l'irritation reprit le pas sur tout le reste. Il se foutait de moi ? Un cadeau. Il avait vraiment un grain, c'était définitivement prouvé. Cependant, quoi que je puisse en dire sur le moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arme et de ressentir l'ombre d'une bouffée de chaleur. Ceci me contraria immédiatement quand je m'en rendis compte et je m'en allai dans le tunnel, quasiment furieux. Il voulait m'acheter avec un arc maintenant ? Beau. Du grand art, appuyer sur mes faiblesses… Je vous jure. Ce type allait me rendre fou.

* * *

« Je ne viendrai plus. »

Est-ce que cette phrase voulait dire « je ne viendrai plus jamais ici », ou « je ne viendrai plus te voir » ? Parce qu'après quatre jours, je ne l'avais toujours pas revu. Ou, pour être plus précis, je n'étais pas allé le voir, et il n'avait visiblement pas essayé non plus. Et ce cadeau alors ? Ça sonnait définitivement comme « je n'essayerai plus jamais de venir te voir ». Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Que ce soit moi qui aille jusqu'à lui ? Bon sang.

J'étais assis chez Tauriel, les pieds sur la table, et lançai une pomme dans les airs à répétition tandis qu'elle rédigeait un rapport de mission sur un rouleau de parchemin. Je venais enfin de la revoir après des jours et des jours. Cela me faisait du bien, mais j'avais clairement l'esprit ailleurs. Heureusement, elle était trop occupée pour s'en rendre compte et semblait ne pas avoir envie de m'embêter avec ma petite crise de la dernière fois. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, de tout et rien. Elle était en train de noter une observation quand je me mis à penser à voix haute.

\- Il m'a offert un arc.

Elle releva la tête de son parchemin.

\- Quoi ?

La pomme s'immobilisa dans ma main, le temps que je réalise ce que je venais de dire. J'essayai de prendre un ton détaché en continuant à lancer le fuit dans les airs comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le type, soufflai-je.

\- Oh, monsieur extraordinaire ?

J'eus un rictus. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie. Elle n'avait aucune émotion particulière sur le visage, mais un soupçon de malice ne tarda pas à s'y glisser.

\- Un arc. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est Ûlsarn.

Je laissai échapper un rire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je peux t'assurer que non. Ce n'est pas lui. Jamais. Plutôt embrasser Sarnas.

Elle éclata de rire et fut obligée de s'arrêter d'écrire. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Ce serait trop bizarre. Je veux bien admettre qu'il ne manque pas de charme, quand il ne fait pas l'ours grognon, mais quand même. Urgh, vraiment trop bizarre. Je vais essayer de ne pas imaginer.

\- N'essaye pas.

Je n'essayai pas non plus. Hors de moi cette horrible et dérangeante pensée. Aussitôt expédiée, ce fut Thranduil qui reprit place dans mon esprit. Pas beaucoup mieux… Tauriel avait repris la rédaction du rapport. Après un moment, elle reprit dans un soupir.

\- Monsieur extraordinaire qui offre un arc à mon meilleur ami… Il ne peut pas être totalement méchant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas en m'offrant un arc qu'il va m'amadouer.

\- Il n'empêche… Il doit vraiment avoir envie de te plaire.

La pomme resta dans ma main. Je remis la chaise sur ses pieds et hochai la tête, exaspéré par la remarque. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire. Essayer de me plaire… Ouais, c'est ça. M'amadouer. N'importe quoi. Tauriel me jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie que je sache qui c'est, hein ?

Je posai les yeux sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui te dit que tu le connais ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle haussa les épaules. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le briser. Elle était trop curieuse pour son propre bien, et ça allait me retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Et je n'avais pas tort.

Elle s'arrêta s'écrire et posa ses coudes sur la table, le menton dans les mains, l'air décidée.

\- Elle avait des cheveux bruns. Des yeux… ambrés. Quelque chose comme ça. Des yeux en amande, en tout cas.

\- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Elle croisa mon regard et reprit :

\- La fille que j'ai embrassée. La fille de la garde. Des iris couleur ambre. Et je n'avais rien bu, avoua-t-elle. Elle, un peu. Un verre ou deux.

Elle regarda en l'air, pensive. D'accord, je commençais à comprendre. Je voyais même exactement où elle voulait en venir, et elle ne me laisserait pas me dérober, c'était certain.

\- On venait de rentrer de mission ensemble. Elle maniait les poignards comme personne. On s'était débarrasser de deux trolls qui avaient trouvé refuge dans une grotte pas très loin du sentier et on avait pour ordre de nettoyer la zone. Elle m'a… plu, je crois. Oui, au moins un peu. On s'est retrouvé seules dans la salle des armes, à ranger le matériel, et je l'ai embrassé.

Je restai un instant sans voix. J'avais beau savoir sur quoi elle allait enchaîner, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'écouter attentivement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre si ce n'est que j'étais surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

\- Oh.

Après un court silence, elle finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je crois que je m'en serais voulu de la laisser partir sans rien dire.

\- Tu penses encore à elle ?

\- Comme un bon souvenir, on va dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu aller plus loin.

J'acquiesçai. C'était logique, dans ce cas. Voyant qu'elle me regardait toujours, je finis par laisser échapper un soupir et glisser lentement sur la table. La tête contre le bois, je soupirai à nouveau. J'allais devoir rendre les armes, au moins certaines. Echappant à son regard, je tentai de trouver quoi dire.

\- Il est… Compliqué.

\- Tout le monde est compliqué, Eldy. Surtout toi.

J'esquissai un rictus. Elle n'avait pas tort. Sa main se retrouva à jouer dans mes cheveux. Je ne protestai pas et la laissa faire. Je prenais mon temps. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait le trahir, rien de trop évident, et c'était assez compliqué. J'en étais réduit à essayer de le décrire selon ma propre perception.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il cache beaucoup de choses.

Je fermai les yeux.

\- Il a l'air tellement froid au premier regard…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire de parler de lui. Je sentais un poids commencer à peser en moi.

\- En fait, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Il m'a confié des trucs, mais même, je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre. C'est comme s'il était derrière un mur.

La main dans mes cheveux ralentit un peu.

\- Quand il plaisante, c'est pareil. Il est du genre sarcastique. Ironie, sous-entendus, tout ça…

Je soupirai quasiment de désespoir.

\- Alors quand il est sérieux… Je ne sais jamais s'il est sincère ou pas…

Cette fois, ce fut à Tauriel de soupirer.

\- Eldy ?

\- Hm ?

\- Comment tu fais pour te mettre toujours dans des situations pas possibles ?

J'eus un rictus.

\- Si seulement je le savais…

Il y eut un silence. Sa main était toujours dans mes cheveux. Elle s'y attarda un instant, puis descendit le long de ma nuque jusqu'à mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te jeter dehors, mais il va falloir que je ramène mon rapport à la salle des gardes et que je transmette de nouvelles indications.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, essayant d'abandonner mes pensées sur la table, sans grand résultat. Alors c'était ça, ce que j'avais en tête ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Peu importe, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. J'acquiesçai, un peu absent.

\- Pas de problème.

\- On se revoit plus tard de toute manière.

J'esquissai un sourire.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Peut-être dans deux semaines, plaisantai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils malgré un sourire. Elle savait bien que je ne lui reprochais pas vraiment d'être absente. Après tout, elle était capitaine de la garde. Elle devait faire son devoir avant tout. Des gens comptaient sur elle, beaucoup de gens.

Manger avec elle avait été agréable, la conversation qui s'était ensuivie, cependant, m'avait donné le cafard, je crois bien. Je me retrouvai à me promener dans les allées sans trop savoir où aller. Il était trop tôt pour retourner à la forge, et de toute manière, Sarnas fermait désormais derrière lui quand il quittait les lieux. Plus moyen de rentrer en catimini pour aller avancer dans mon travail. Je me laissai donc guider sans grande inspiration, évitant la grande place.

Est-ce que j'avais envie de le voir ? Je ne parvenais pas à en être sûr. Peut-être. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, peut-être que ses remarques piquantes me manquaient, sa répartie, sa manière d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Au moins, je n'avais pas à me demander s'il était sérieux ou non dans ses cas-là. Et puis… Il revenait me voir, à chaque fois, alors que je l'envoyais paître comme le dernier des imbéciles, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas foutu de faire le tri dans ce que je ressentais. Peut-être que lui aussi ne savait pas comment réagir. Ça me semblait un peu poussé, mais après tout, il n'avait pas non plus reparlé de la première fois où on s'était embrassé. Enfin… Où il m'avait embrassé, plutôt. A part ce fameux « ce n'était pas un hasard ».

Merde alors. Il était venu me voir de lui-même la dernière fois. C'était lui qui était revenu me chercher. Il faisait les premiers pas sur je ne savais quel chemin, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire. Je crois que je paniquais un peu. Beaucoup. Est-ce que je cherchais vraiment à l'éviter ? C'était possible. Et ce n'était pas très intelligent. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre, de toute manière. Rah, tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête.

Au bout de quelques pas dans une allée qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, je m'arrêtai de marcher. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? En plus, il m'avait offert un arc, et je ne l'avais même pas remercié. Même si cela ne me plaisait pas qu'il m'offre quelque chose, c'était impoli de me part de faire comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que c'était une excuse pour le voir ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'une excuse ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Merde à la fin.

Un peu inconsciemment, mais un peu volontairement aussi, je me retrouvai non loin de ses appartements. Je ne savais même pas s'il était là. Et qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire si jamais il était là ? C'était stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû monter jusque-là. En plus, le garde que j'avais croisé m'avait jeté un regard bizarre. Du style « qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? ». Méfiant, méprisant. Jackpot.

Un truc facile à admettre : j'aimais bien ses appartements. C'était bien aménagé, c'était riche sans être trop extravagant (bon, quand même un peu, il s'agissait de Thranduil, il ne faut pas l'oublier). Je m'y sentais bien. Si on omettait la présence du propriétaire des lieux.

J'arrivai vers la bibliothèque et ralentis l'allure. Lors de nos précédentes entrevues, nous nous retrouvions là. Peut-être qu'il s'y trouvait... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'avais envie d'entrer ou non. Peut-être. Un peu. J'hésitai. Je n'avais même pas d'excuse. Sans trop réfléchir, j'allai poser la main sur la poignée, quand la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. Je me figeai aussitôt. Thranduil apparut dans l'encadrement, s'apprêtant à faire un pas en avant, avant de se raviser aussitôt en m'apercevant. Dans un premier temps, il parut indéniablement surpris. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé quand son visage se modifia en une expression d'incertitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pris au dépourvu, je déglutis.

\- Je… Je ne faisais que…

Oh, bon sang… Ne commence pas à sourire, crétin. Ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas.

\- J'allais…

\- Bien sûr, conclut-il.

Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Froissé, je crois que j'aurais été capable de m'en aller sans plus tarder. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où j'étais venu et j'en profitai qu'il ne me regarde plus pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

\- Je dois retourner à la forge, j'ai du travail et Sarn-

Sans crier gare, il m'embrassa. Bordel. Sérieusement, comme ça ? Je crois que mon cœur s'était arrêté l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas le moment. Redémarre, abruti. Ne m'abandonne pas, toi aussi. Thranduil m'empêche déjà assez de respirer comme ça.

Je ne sentis sa main sur ma joue et son pouce au coin de mes lèvres que lorsqu'il se recula. Je n'arrivais pas à décoder son expression. Il ne souriait pas vraiment, et ses yeux étaient insondables. Il retira sa main lentement et baissa rapidement les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail cet après-midi. Je dois tenir une réunion avec la garde. On peut se retrouver plus tard ? En fin de journée ?

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Vraiment ? Il attendait que je vienne le voir pour me sortir ça ? Je gardai le silence un instant devant son regard interrogateur. Est-ce que j'en avais envie ? Je n'en savais rien. Est-ce que j'étais censé accepter à cause de l'arc ? Il ne faisait que me proposer après tout… A quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Est-ce qu'on était censé se retrouver de temps en temps sans savoir ce qui allait se passer et… Oh, et puis merde.

\- Où ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Je peux lui foutre mon poing dans la figure ? Je crois que ça me défoulerait grandement, et surtout, que la chaleur dans ma poitrine disparaitrait. C'était insupportable. Ce fut encore pire quand il revint m'embrasser. Si j'avais pu crier toute ma rage je l'aurais fait, certainement. C'est ça, continue. Mets-moi hors de moi-même, joue avec ma respiration, fais-moi perdre la tête et on en reparle après. Je fis la seule chose que je trouvai à faire, et qui était absurde, soit dit en passant, parce que c'était totalement illogique. On mettra ça sur le compte de mon irritation.

Je l'embrassai plus intensément. Et je crois qu'il en fut surpris, parce qu'il inspira brusquement quand ma langue passa ses lèvres, comme si je venais de le faire frissonner. Vengeance. Sauf que sa main revint sur ma joue. Cette fois, je pus le sentir. Je crois que votre Majesté se laisse emporter… Ou alors c'était moi qui me laissais emporter. Parce que ce fut lui qui glissa son pouce jusqu'à mes lèvres et qui s'arracha à moi. Sauf que, bien entendu, il pouvait toujours courir pour que j'admette avoir fait ce que je venais de faire. Autant être de mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes lèvres comme dans une caresse tandis qu'un soupir lui échappait. Il semblait avoir le souffle court. Eh bah…

\- On peut… se retrouver là où tu t'entraines à l'arc ?

J'aurais cru qu'il allait me dire « dans la bibliothèque », ou « dans ma chambre », histoire d'être fidèle à lui-même, mais soit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était impossible, ce type. Me retenant furieusement de lever les yeux au ciel, de hocher la tête et tout ce qui s'ensuit, j'esquissai un sourire moqueur.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit « je ne viendrai plus », je me trompe ?

Cette fois, il plissa les yeux, hochant vaguement la tête.

\- Pas sans toi.

Petit malin.

\- Et cesse donc de me vouvoyez, souffla-t-il sur un ton quelque peu affligé

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais oublier que vous êtes le roi, répliquai-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ah, ça ne lui plaisait pas que je lui rappelle, hein ? Je le savais. Je le savais, mais c'était le naturel qui revenait au galop et je n'avais aucune idée de comment parvenir à le tutoyer du jour au lendemain sans me poser de question. Il m'observa un instant.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de vouvoyer quelqu'un que tu embrasses ?

Un silence. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il le dise.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de m'embrasser.

Sur ce, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je me détournai de lui et repartis dans l'allée. J'étais venu. Je m'étais confronté à lui. Bien, on peut passer à autre chose ? Comme si c'était aussi simple. Au moins je ne serais pas témoin de l'émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, qui traverserait son visage à ce moment-là. J'avais assez donné pour le moment. Surtout si je devais le voir quelques heures plus tard…

* * *

\- Comme si c'était aussi simple.

\- Hm ?

J'étais passé derrière l'écorce et j'avais attendu un moment qu'il me rejoigne, adossé à la paroi du tunnel, plongé dans mes pensées. Comme m'avait conseillé Tauriel, j'essayais de ne pas me prendre la tête et de laisser couler. C'était facile à dire, facile de le répéter en boucle, mais alors pour l'appliquer… Je faisais de mon mieux. Enfin, je faisais ce que je pouvais. Et qu'est-ce que j'en tirais, au final ? Un cercle vicieux. Le voir, le revoir, le revoir encore. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si ça avait du sens. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Alors je laissais faire. Je laissais faire, sans pour autant être capable de rester passif. Autant être honnête, je n'y arrivais pas en sa présence. Je crois que ça commençait dangereusement à se voir. En tout cas, moi, je commençais véritablement à en prendre conscience. Mais en même temps, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour y mettre un terme, à ce cercle sans fin qui commençait à m'entrainer dans son courant.

Je l'avais entendu pénétrer dans le tunnel, puis il y avait eu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, mais ce fut sa remarque qui me fit relever la tête, interpelé. Dans la pénombre, j'avais du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage mais je crois qu'il hocha la tête.

\- Rien.

J'eus le sentiment que je devais comprendre quelque chose derrière son silence. Et, comme pour renforcer cette impression, il m'embrassa. Alors c'était comme ça désormais ? On se voyait, on s'embrassait. On se revoyait, on s'embrassait encore. Et ainsi de suite ?

Pourquoi je me posais la question au juste ? Je le laissai faire. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses doigts refermés sur l'os de ma mâchoire, le souvenir du baiser réimprimé sur ma bouche. Je n'avais aucune idée à quel point il voulait l'ancrer sur ma peau et dans ma mémoire, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il y parvenait, lentement, de plus en plus. C'était terrifiant, et exaltant. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était encore plus terrifiant.

Il me relâcha lentement. Croiser son regard sans me détourner ne me sembla pas si difficile tout à coup. Mon expression était interdite, la sienne le paraissait tout autant, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire n'étire faiblement ses lèvres. Je restai silencieux alors qu'il s'écartait de moi, faisant quelques pas sans me lâcher des yeux, puis finissant par se tourner et continuer le long du tunnel. Immobile un instant de plus, je me résolus finalement à suivre ses pas. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, que je regarde au-delà ? Je ne savais pas le faire. Je laissai échapper un soupir en parvenant au-dehors.

J'avais pris mon arc et non celui qu'il m'avait offert, par habitude, mais aussi parce que je savais que cela allait me prendre beaucoup de temps de me faire à une nouvelle arme. J'avais la mienne depuis des années déjà, et je me voyais mal en changer aussi vite. Il le remarqua certainement, néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire. S'il m'avait fait des compliments sur ma façon de tirer à l'arc, c'était bien parce que… Comment il avait écrit ça déjà ? Qu'il voulait « me surprendre à nouveau à l'œuvre ». Me surprendre. J'avais tiqué sur le mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au fait ?

C'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvé de ne pas le vouvoyer pour poser la question. Je lui lançai le morceau de parchemin que j'avais dans la poche. Il le réceptionna au vol et n'eut pas à le dérouler pour comprendre ce dont je parlais. Il baissa cependant les yeux sur son propre message, pensif, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne croyais pas à la théorie qui disait que notre rencontre de la dernière fois était ce qu'il appelait « me surprendre ». Il m'avait suivi et était venu me parler sans que je ne sois vraiment en train de m'entrainer à tirer. Alors cela voulait dire qu'il parlait d'un événement antérieur, ce qui justifierait également ses questions lors de notre promenade le long de la rivière, comme quoi j'avais conscience de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir. Sans compter son éventuelle maladresse de retour dans la chambre, quant à ma manière de tirer. Si j'avais raison…

Je m'adossai à la paroi, attendant une réponse qui mettait du temps à venir. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi. Je pouvais voir son visage. Tout ce que je voulais était savoir s'il allait me dire la vérité, s'il allait être honnête. Parce qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, un peu de sincérité de sa part serait très appréciable. Continuer sur des non-dits, j'accepterais, pour le moment. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il me donne une bonne raison de le suivre, une bonne raison d'être là où j'étais à l'instant : à ses côtés. D'accord, je l'avoue, c'était un culot énorme d'exiger cela de sa part. De nos deux, c'était peut-être moi le moins sincère. Sauf que je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Et, après tout, je ne l'avais pas obligé à répondre sous peine de m'en aller aussitôt. Je n'avais pas envie de le faire de toute façon.

\- Ça remonte à quelques temps maintenant…

Je gardai le silence, le laissant dire ce qu'il voulait. Je n'allais pas l'interrompre toutes les deux secondes pour lui demander des détails comme un psychopathe ou un paranoïaque. Il releva son regard sur les cibles.

\- Tu t'entrainais ici. Je t'ai vu par hasard.

Toujours des hasards, parce que le hasard fait bien les choses et qu'il nous met toujours sur le chemin de l'autre. Je me retins de le faire remarquer à voix haute. Il tourna la tête et croisa mon regard.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention de te surprendre ici, crois-le bien. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils malgré un sourire qui trahissait un peu d'amusement.

\- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question.

Il esquissa un sourire léger et avoua en détournant la tête.

\- Je te l'accorde.

Un silence. Il regardait la clairière autour de nous.

\- J'étais en train de marcher un peu en fin de journée, et je suis arrivé non loin. Je me suis approché quand j'ai entendu du bruit et… Je t'ai vu.

J'acquiesçai. Oui, ça pouvait très bien arriver. Mais un détail me contrariait un peu.

\- Sans être tenté de venir me rappeler que je n'avais aucun droit d'être dehors ?

Il revint croiser mon regard, lentement. C'était difficile de décrire l'expression qui naissait dans les traits de son visage. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de provocation et de douceur. Un aveu ?

\- Je n'ai pas osé te déranger en te voyant t'exercer. Je suis resté à t'observer malgré moi. Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte de ma présence.

Je fis immédiatement le lien. Bien sûr. Ce soir-là. Suspicieux, je continuai de détailler son visage du regard. Il y avait encore des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Tant pis pour le neutre, j'allais être obligé de refaire appel au vouvoiement, ne sachant pas comment tourner ma phrase autrement.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas montré pour autant.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi, cela n'avait pas d'intérêt. Je voulais juste qu'il le confirme.

\- Puis il y a eu ce cerf.

\- Vous l'avez vu aussi ? demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et tourna son regard dans la direction où j'avais surpris l'animal. Oui, il l'avait définitivement vu. D'accord, ça expliquait certaines choses. Je soupirai et fit quelques pas en avant, attrapant une flèche dans mon carquois.

\- Donc, si je résume bien… L'arc était un prétexte pour me voir m'exercer encore une fois ?

Il m'observa, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis, que le reste de son visage montrait un sérieux assez troublant. Est-ce que c'était censé répondre à ma question ? Il répondit tout de même.

\- Vois-le comme tu veux.

Ça, ce n'était véritablement pas une réponse. Mais tant pis. Je laissai passer. Il avait répondu au reste, pourquoi exiger davantage de lui ? J'encochai la flèche et tendis la corde. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'observait que j'allais tirer différemment. Ni que j'allais déroger aux premières flèches de reprise en main. Cependant, sa remarque sur mon coude pas assez relevé m'était sortie de la tête aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Une première flèche se ficha dans la cible la plus proche. Une seconde flèche dans celle la plus éloignée. Je pris le temps de respirer un peu et de sentir ce qui n'allait pas même si chaque tire atteignait sa cible. Je n'aimais pas trop me sentir observer comme il le faisait. J'avais l'impression qu'on épiait chaque de mes mouvements et qu'on exigeait de moi le meilleur. Sans compter qu'il était roi, et qu'il avait vu beaucoup plus de printemps qu'il ne m'avait été donné pour m'entrainer. Alors que je tendais à nouveau la corde, j'entendis quelques pas légers se rapprocher.

\- Ton coude, souffla-t-il.

Je le sentis arriver dans mon dos mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de baisser mon arc aussitôt et de m'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il s'approche. Et… C'était ridicule. Je le laissai donc faire, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de me raidir quelque peu. Je n'avais pas le contact physique naturel, encore moins quand il s'agissait de lui… Est-ce que je pouvais toujours dire ça après l'avoir embrassé déjà plusieurs fois ?

Je le sentis dans mon dos, contre mes omoplates, son souffle au début de ma nuque, juste sous mon oreille, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'était penché un peu pour embrasser mes mouvements. Sa main gauche s'arrêta sur mon épaule, la droite glissa sur mon coude, son index m'incitant à monter le bras, son pouce au-dessus de l'os pour contrôler mon geste.

\- Là, essaye comme ça.

J'avais les doigts légèrement crispés sur la corde à cause de lui. Il ne m'aidait pas vraiment, à souffler ainsi dans mon cou, les mains sur moi.

\- Tu es trop tendu.

Bien sûr, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Je pris sur moi, les dents serrées, et inspirai profondément. Je l'avais fait des milliers et des milliers de fois. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'en empêcher. Je tentai de faire abstraction de sa présence et bloquai ma respiration. Puis je tirai. D'accord, il y avait moins de tension dans mon bras, je devais lui accorder ça. Relâchant mon souffle lentement, je me chargeai enfin de lui répondre, un poil provocateur, un poil méprisant.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu n'étais pas juste derrière moi.

J'avais cru l'embêter, à tort, en le tutoyant sur le coup. Une manière de le taquiner, je dirais. Mais il ne le prit pas dans ce sens, bien entendu. Sa main droite quitta mon coude et se retrouva sur ma mâchoire, m'obligeant à tourner la tête dans sa direction. La tension reprit certains de mes muscles. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes sans que je ne sois en mesure de distinguer l'expression sur son visage. Je dois avouer que je fus obligé de fermer les yeux sous… l'assaut ? Il y avait quelque chose d'intense dans sa manière d'embrasser, sans que cela ne soit envahissant pour autant. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser, mais je crois que j'avais abandonné. Si ses lèvres parlaient à sa place pour l'instant, je pouvais m'en contenter. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère entre nous. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que j'en avais. Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne cherchai pas plus loin.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter quand il recula, semblant contrôler jusqu'au moindre trait de son visage. Sans rien dire, il s'écarta enfin, lentement, puis me laissai reprendre mon exercice. Petit malin. Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris une énième flèche et reprit ma position. Une, puis deux, chacune atteignant sa cible. Mais c'était autre chose qu'il voulait voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'allais pas l'impressionner grandement en restant statique et en faisant au plus simple. S'il m'avait vu tirer ce soir-là, il s'attendait certainement à mieux. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie de l'impressionner ? Bonne question. Je ne crois pas. Il n'empêche qu'une petite voix me soufflait le contraire. On cherche toujours à impressionner, ou, au moins, à ne pas décevoir. Surtout quand il s'agit de l'activité dans laquelle on est le plus doué. Enfin… Doué, je pensais l'être sans pouvoir m'en assurer. Je n'avais que Tauriel comme point de référence. Mais faire ses preuves devant un roi, c'était quelque chose. Autre chose que de prouver que j'étais capable de me tenir tranquille pendant des semaines à suivre ses ordres.

Prenant sur moi, je fermai les yeux et tentai de faire le vide. Si je gardais en tête qu'il m'observait, je n'allais pas y parvenir facilement. Je tentai d'ignorer son regard sur moi, et jusqu'à sa présence. Inspirer, expirer, ne garder de l'environnement autour de moi que le nécessaire : ma position dans l'espace, mes points de repère, les distance. Puis je me mis en mouvement.

Tout allait si vite, comme si mon esprit était incapable de suivre mais que mon instinct prenait le dessus pour m'empêcher de commettre le moindre impair. Le vent, les muscles, le souffle. Puis je m'immobilisai. Mon envie de surprendre était revenu me taquiner dans un sursaut. Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas de lui, la dernière flèche dans sa direction, la corde tendue. Une dernière expiration. Je n'étais qu'à peine essoufflé. Un sourire glissa lentement au coin de mes lèvres. Il m'observait toujours, avec une expression que je n'arrivais pas à décoder, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. S'il n'avait pas apprécié un minimum la performance, il ne ferait pas cette tête, j'en étais convaincu.

Finalement, il esquissa un pas dans ma direction, puis un second, et un sourire brisa son expression interdite. Du bout des doigts, il dévia la flèche sur le côté. Je détendis l'arc et le baissai vers le sol.

\- Alors ?

Je ne pus me retenir de demander. Il n'était qu'à un pas de moi mais il s'arrêta là, soutenant mon regard autant que je soutenais le sien. Un silence, puis il laissa échapper un souffle :

\- Cesse de me regarder ainsi si c'est pour me demander d'arrêter de t'embrasser.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils malgré moi, incertain. Il m'avait pris au dépourvu. La chaleur dans ma poitrine ne me plaisait pas, et sa façon de m'observer avec une telle intensité, encore moins. Un battement. Il ajouta :

\- J'en suis incapable.

D'arrêter… de m'embrasser ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne ressentais rien. Ce serait mentir. Je ne savais pas quelle était cette tension en moi. Ce n'était pas de la nervosité, ni de l'irritation. Je pense, au contraire, que si j'avais écouté mon corps, que si je l'avais laissé faire, j'aurais fait un pas en avant pour lui répondre sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Et c'était terriblement déroutant.

Sauf que je n'eus pas à le faire parce que ce fut lui qui arracha mes envies hors de mes pensées et en fit une réalité. Pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres revenaient toujours sur les miennes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de répondre comme si je me remettais brusquement à respirer. Pourquoi ? J'avais abandonné mon arc et ma main avait glissé sur sa nuque, flirtant avec la racine de ses cheveux. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de résister ? Parce que c'était lui ? Parce que c'était déjà trop tard ? Peut-être que c'était trop tard depuis trop longtemps déjà. Mais je continuais de me cacher derrière ma conscience. Je ne pouvais pas oublier en claquant des doigts tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce que nous nous étions dit, ni toutes ces années enfermé dans ma rancœur. Pourtant, j'étais bien là, à répondre à ses lèvres sans plus chercher à me dire que je devais l'éviter. Car plus il m'embrassait, plus il brisait mes défenses.

Ça faisait mal, quelque part. C'était douloureux, de me retrouver contre son corps à batailler avec mes émotions et mes pensées paradoxales. Et il n'y avait que l'intensité et le magnétisme entre nous qui me permettait de mettre ça de côté assez pour continuer à m'acharner contre ses lèvres. J'allais y laisser mon souffle… Et sûrement plus que ça.

Il nous fallut un instant encore pour finir par nous écarter. J'avais le souffle court et j'étais incapable de croiser son regard, mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Heureusement pour moi. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'il puisse surprendre le trouble que mes pensées avaient semé, par sa faute. Je repris mon arc, l'ajustai sur mon dos et me mis en tête de retourner chercher les flèches. Je n'allais pas rester immobile face à lui. C'était une mauvaise idée si je voulais échapper à l'embarras.

\- Tu t'entraines souvent ?

\- Dès que je peux, avouai-je.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, je surpris un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, ça se voit.

Je continuai de décrocher mes flèches. Il m'interrogea à nouveau lorsque j'eus décroché la dernière.

\- Et ce passage… ?

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler de moi sinon à Tauriel, mais il avait visiblement envie de savoir. En même, pour que ça ait si souvent échappé à sa surveillance… Je m'assis sur une grosse branche non loin de lui. Mes pieds touchaient presque le sol. Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs, remontant à des siècles en arrière.

\- Je devais avoir une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années. Pas beaucoup plus que ça parce que je n'étais encore qu'un apprenti à la forge et je n'avais aucune idée de comment tester mes flèches. J'ai découvert le passage par hasard, en longeant le mur. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment. Et voilà. Je suis tombé sur le tunnel. J'ai dû en dégager la sortie parce qu'il y avait eu un éboulement, mais une fois nettoyé, il était praticable.

Il acquiesça vaguement.

\- Personne d'autre que toi n'est au courant ?

Forcément. La question que j'attendais. Pour ne pas avoir à mentir ni à trahir la capitaine de la garde, je me contentai d'un sourire en coin. Il croirait que j'étais le seul à en connaître l'emplacement, et ce ne serait pas plus mal. Le problème était qu'il le connaissait aussi désormais, et même s'il m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait plus, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de redouter qu'il nous tombe dessus un jour, Tauriel et moi. Je finis par froncer légèrement les sourcils et lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je compte bien à ce que cela reste ainsi.

\- Cela va de soi.

Il semblait sincère. Bien, j'avais au moins sa parole, même si je n'avais pas l'entière garantie d'être à l'abri. C'était étrange de l'avoir dans les environs. Il était entré dans mon havre de paix et cela n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte. Je ne savais pas décrire ce que je ressentais vraiment, mais tout de ce que je pouvais dire était que je n'avais pas envie de l'envoyer paître en lui interdisant de venir.

\- Et ta journée ? Pas trop difficile.

J'esquissais un sourire. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait commencé à me demander comment se passaient mes journées, et cela finissait par devenir une habitude. C'était plutôt étrange. Je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait lui faire, de m'entendre raconter toujours la même chose. Peut-être voulait-il simplement discuter… Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui donnai une réponse courte. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à raconter entre la forge, ma tante et les entrainements. Puis je lui retournai la question, d'abord par politesse. Il s'avère que je devenais curieux, au final. Ça m'intriguait, ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses journées, comment il gérait tout ça, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cependant, il parlait peu de son ressenti. Néanmoins, il devenait plus spontané au fur et à mesure qu'il se livrait. Il me parla de la réunion avec la garde, de Tauriel, « la capitaine de la gardé » disait-il, qui était efficace et menait toujours ses missions à bien, quoi qu'il arrive, tandis que certains montraient de la réticence à se consacrer au raid des araignées, encore et encore. Je dus me retenir d'afficher un sourire et de faire un commentaire. Il valait mieux qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel de l'entendant évoquer Haflîn qui était venue lui demander des explications sur ces fameuses commandes pour la garde.

Je ne peux pas mentir. J'aimais bien le voir rager un peu, s'exaspérer, s'irriter. Cela lui donnait l'air plus humain, plus accessible. C'était peut-être pour ça que j'aimais tant le taquiner et lui chercher des noises. Mais il brisait rarement son personnage, son apparence, quoi que ce soit. Il sortait rarement de son attitude de contrôle constant, de son expression impassible et arrivait la plupart du temps à user de sa répartie pour éviter ça, justement. Sauf que, je le remarquais ces derniers temps, j'avais abandonné l'idée de le faire sortir de ses gonds. D'autant plus qu'il y avait désormais autre chose pour lui faire perdre le contrôle et briser ses traits figés. La pensée me donna une bouffée de chaleur. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de me remettre notre nuit en tête, surtout pas maintenant. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu m'appeler.

\- Êldaw ?

Je tournai vivement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

Un silence. Il sembla amusé, affichant un sourire. Il s'était rapproché d'un pas.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue un instant puis je levai les yeux au ciel et ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je n'allais pas me justifier, surtout pas pour trahir mes pensées. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps nous étions resté ici à discuter. Assez longtemps, je dirais, car la nuit commençait à nous rattraper. La forêt était plus sombre, plus silencieuse aussi. Les animaux nocturnes se faisaient entendre par moments, un hululement au loin, un mouvement dans un buisson, plus près. L'air était frais, le soleil avait disparu, et la lune grimpait progressivement dans le ciel.

\- Je devrais rentrer.

Je n'essayai pas de croiser son regard. Je crois que mon esprit venait de dévier sur d'autres questions et que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Je n'avais pas foncièrement envie de partir, ni envie de lui dire de s'en aller, parce que je me sentais bien, finalement. Mais il y avait ces questions qui revenaient dans mon esprit, ces questions inéluctables, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus les réponses me faisaient peur.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Je tournai lentement la tête et lui jetai un coup d'œil discret. Il regardait quelque part en l'air, comme s'il scrutait le ciel.

\- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, surtout qu'il avait un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Ah, les bonnes résolutions, comme si ça nous convenait à tous les deux… Nous n'étions certainement pas du genre à suivre les règles à la lettre, et encore moins du genre raisonnable vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Il croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi je riais. Je descendis de mon perchoir d'une poussée sur la branche et haussai un sourcil.

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, ironisai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Vous qui passez votre temps à m'embrasser.

Il ne répondit pas. D'accord, ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part, mais il ne fallait pas oublier à quel point je pouvais être de mauvaise foi, même dans les pires moments. Sauf que je n'avais pas prédit le genre de réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

\- Donc t'embrasser est une bonne chose ?

Bon sang. Ce que tu peux m'emmerder avec tes déductions idiotes. J'hochai la tête, incrédule, et me dirigeai vers le passage secret.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, décrétai-je.

Parvenu à l'entrée, je lui jetai un coup d'œil, intrigué par son silence. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je perçus son sourire en coin. Je vous jure… Je le hélai :

\- Allez, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et venez.

Il daigna enfin me rejoindre. Je lui fis signe de s'engager dans le passage.

\- Passez devant. J'attendrai un peu avant de sortir à mon tour.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on nous surprenne ensemble, et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur l'entrée du tunnel. Parvenu à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et m'observa un instant dans la pénombre. Je pouvais à peine distinguer son visage. Je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait s'avancer vers moi et m'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de passer devant moi, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, puis il longea le tunnel et en sortit. Dès que l'écorce bascula derrière lui, je pris conscience de ma propre confusion. Il était passé devant moi avec son sourire, puis il avait disparu. Et moi, dans ma naïveté, j'avais cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'avais cru, ou j'avais espéré, et c'était cela qui me troublait. J'espérais qu'il m'embrasse maintenant ? Super… Et puis quoi encore ? Le foutre dans son lit et lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? Bordel. La pensée me fit tourner la tête.

Bon sang, il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir. Enfin, il fallait surtout que j'arrête de penser à lui en particulier. Je serrai les dents et me débarrassai de mon arc, décidé à rentrer. Sauf qu'il y avait l'arc qu'il m'y avait offert, son sourire qui se baladait dans un coin de mon esprit, son départ que mon inconscient jugeait trop brusque. Et il y avait le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	17. 16 - Fear Of The Water

**CHAPITRE 16**

 **FEAR OF THE WATER**

 **(Appel du Vide)**

\- Eh, gamin !

Je venais tout juste d'entrer dans la boutique que Sarnas en avait déjà après moi.

\- N'oublie pas que la garde attend ses flèches pour demain matin !

\- Je sais, tu me le répètes presque tous les jours, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus. Je commençais à en avoir marre, de tout. De Sarnas, de Faelygriel, de la forge, des gens en général. Je travaillais comme un dingue depuis que le raid s'organisait. J'enchainais la fabrication et la livraison maintenant que je pouvais me promener librement. Je fabriquais flèche sur flèche. Je faisais à nouveau des heures supplémentaires. Je n'avais pas vu Tauriel depuis des jours. Pas moyen de l'intercepter, pas moyen de la croiser, rien. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Et Thranduil… Pareil. Je croyais que j'allais le revoir assez vite, puisqu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas rester sans nouvelle de moi pendant plus d'une semaine, mais non. Rien. A croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Je crois… Je crois que je commençais à m'irriter, ou plus justement à me vexer, qu'il ne cherche pas à me voir. Et je n'en avais pas envie parce que cela signifiait que je m'attachais à lui, ce que j'évitais toujours et encore, parce que ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Bref. Je digérais mon irritation tant bien que mal et je n'avais aucun moyen de relâcher la pression, si ce n'était en allant tirer dans la clairière. Mais même ça, j'avais à peine le temps de le faire et ça ne m'aidait pas, parce que la dernière personne que j'avais vu là-bas, c'était lui. Lui et son sourire qui disparaissaient pour ne plus donner signe de vie pendant des jours.

Pour être franc, je ne cherchais pas non plus à le voir. Je n'étais pas monté jusqu'à ses appartements. Le souvenir de la dernière fois était encore trop embarrassant. Cependant, je comptais sur les livraisons pour ne serait-ce que le croiser. Mais je ne le voyais jamais. Il devait être occupé avec le raid, à l'instar de Tauriel. Il n'empêche, je lui en voulais à lui, et non à elle. Une horreur… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas me laisser indifférent ? Ç'aurait été bien plus simple.

Ûlsarn était en train de travailler une lame sur l'enclume. Je venais de m'installer à la meule pour continuer l'affutage des pointes de flèche. J'avais fini par m'habituer à sa présence, et il s'avérait être supportable. Ce qui fait que je passais mon temps à discuter avec lui dernièrement. Bon, les sujets de discussion n'étaient pas très divers, mais il faisait un effort pour ne pas être ennuyeux, et c'était appréciable. D'ailleurs, il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entamer la conversation.

\- Vivement qu'on ait terminé cette commande.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je n'en peux plus de l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire. Je le trouvais idiot à sourire comme ça, mais cela faisait un moment déjà que j'avais abandonné de lui dire d'arrêter. Qu'il continue donc à sourire, je n'avais pas à le rembarrer sans cesse. Le pauvre… Il était ici depuis peu et je passais mon temps à être désagréable.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Il eut l'air un peu surpris que je lui pose la question mais après une seconde d'hésitation, il répondit honnêtement.

\- Ça va, je crois. C'est moins pire que la dernière fois.

\- Si tu te fatigues trop à taper, enchaîne sur autre chose de moins physique et tu y reviendras plus tard. Tu as le temps. Ne t'épuise pas à ne faire que ça.

\- Oui mais il faut bien que je prenne le rythme, toi tu passes bien des heures et des heures…

\- Eh, l'interrompis-je. Moi ça fait des années et des années que je suis ici. C'est une question d'entrainement. Normal que tu n'aies pas la même endurance. Mais ça viendra. Juste, prends le temps.

Il acquiesça avec le même sourire idiot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel puis je reportai mon attention sur la meule.

\- Il a dit qu'il était allé faire quoi déjà, Sarnas ?

\- Hm…

Il parut songeur et eut besoin d'un instant avant de répondre.

\- Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un et qu'il allait faire les livraisons juste après.

\- Je vois.

Je restai perplexe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire autre chose pendant les livraisons, mais peut-être devait-il prendre la commande d'un client ou une autre activité en rapport avec la forge. Peu importe. Au pire, s'il avait envie de voir quelqu'un, ce n'était pas mes affaires. N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu, moi aussi, quitter la forge sur un coup de tête et aller voir quelqu'un…

Sauf que ce quelqu'un a visiblement autre chose à faire, qu'il est trop occupé pour me voir, ou qu'il n'en a tout simplement pas envie. Je déglutis et tentai immédiatement de me reconcentrer. C'était moi qui avais décidé de laisser couler, et c'était moi qui me prenait le plus la tête, et pour un rien en plus ! N'empêche, des jours, sans nouvelle… Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

En-dehors de Faelygriel, Sarnas et Tauriel, il était la première personne à m'accorder autant d'attention, tout cela en si peu de temps, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. La première personne à en avoir quelque chose à faire, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, loin de là. Sauf qu'il m'arrivait de l'oublier, comme j'oubliais qu'il était roi et qu'il avait des obligations, de nombreuses obligations. Les rares fois où je me justifiais son silence en me rappelant son statut, j'en venais à penser qu'il restait loin de moi à juste titre. Pourquoi continuer à trainer avec moi ? Je n'étais qu'un hybride perdu au milieu d'un royaume d'elfe. Dire que j'étais le fils de Faenglîn ne justifiait pas tout. Plus encore, pourquoi perdre son temps avec moi ? Il avait d'autres personnes à aider, tellement d'autres. Et il avait certainement assez d'amis et de personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux, surtout après des siècles et des siècles d'existence, pour avoir envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. Alors, pourquoi m'embrasser moi ? Un archer, un forgeron, un jeune homme qui ne faisait que lui reprocher ses erreurs. Cependant, je me souvenais clairement qu'il avait dit s'être attaché à moi. Pourquoi…?

J'essayai de faire abstraction des questions tant bien que mal mais mon cerveau travaillait constamment en arrière-plan. Je n'avais pas envie de me torturer avec ce genre de choses, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Je perdais mon temps. Et puis, si j'avais choisi d'accepter de continuer à le voir, ce n'était vraiment pas pour en arriver là.

Sarnas semblait prendre son temps, Ûlsarn s'appliquait, à son niveau, me demandant des conseils quand il n'était pas sûr de lui (ce qui veut dire souvent, soyons clair). L'après-midi s'écoulait si lentement, c'était une horreur. J'avais l'impression de ne pas en sortir. Encore plus parce que ce n'était pas la première journée qui s'écoulait de cette manière. Quand la cloche du magasin se fit entendre entre deux coups de marteaux, j'étais à deux doigts de demander au forgeron s'il en avait profité pour aller boire un coup à l'auberge du sang d'argent dans notre dos, un peu exaspéré, sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

Quand je l'aperçus derrière le comptoir, je manquai de m'entailler le doigt avec une pointe de flèche. Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je bloquai la pédale de la meule d'un coup sec, un peu brusque. Mon cœur avait raté un battement. Peut-être qu'il ne venait que pour parler des commandes. Oui, sûrement. En plus, Ûlsarn était là. Il s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard croisa le mien l'espace d'une seconde, puis il se posa sur l'apprenti.

\- Tu dois être Ûlsarn, n'est-ce pas ?

Cet idiot s'arrêta dans son travail et ne manqua pas de s'incliner respectueusement.

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

Un léger sourire, le genre de faux sourire qu'il affiche devant tout le monde. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un faux sourire ? Je ne savais pas, peu importe. Il revint croiser mon regard à nouveau. Une autre émotion. Je restai interdit.

\- Êldaw.

\- Votre Majesté, répondis-je presque froidement, sans m'incliner.

Quelque chose passa dans son regard, indescriptible, puis il s'approcha.

\- Il fallait que je te montre ceci. C'est le récapitulatif complet des commandes de la garde, j'ai juste besoin que tu y jettes un coup d'œil et que tu m'assures que je ne me suis pas trompé dans ce que je vous ai confié.

La commande. J'avais vu juste. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer un peu. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Bien entendu qu'il venait me voir pour ça.

Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin replié sur lui-même. Je l'observai un instant, essayant de ne pas paraître dépité, puis je vis son regard étrangement insistant. Est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre quelque chose ? Certainement pas. A contrecœur, je pris le parchemin et le dépliai. Tout était soigneusement répertorié, la commande complète, avec le nom de chaque forgeron rajouté à côté des armes ou des autres objets dont il avait à charge la fabrication. Il me suffit de vérifier où se trouvait le nom de Sarnas et je pus vite lui confirmer que tout était en ordre.

\- C'est tout bon pour nous.

\- Bien, je suis rassuré.

\- Ce sera livré demain matin, comme convenu.

J'allais replier le parchemin et le lui rendre sans m'attarder, mais il tendit la main devant mes yeux et sembla sur le point de désigner quelque chose sur le papier.

\- Et concernant ceci ?

Ses doigts ne se posèrent pas sur le papier. Je distinguai alors, coincé entre son index et son majeur, un second morceau de parchemin, plus petit. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Le sien, appuyé, me suffit à confirmer qu'il m'était adressé. Un coup d'œil à Ûlsarn pour vérifier qu'il ne nous observait pas, et je pris discrètement le papier, le déroulant par-dessus le récapitulatif.

« Retrouve-moi après demain en fin de journée. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Pour ce qui est de mon absence, pardonne-moi. Je suis très occupé avec les affaires en cours. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir de temps à t'accorder. »

J'esquissai un sourire en coin, perplexe mais amusé. Alors c'était ça. Je me prenais la tête pour rien et il venait jusque-là en personne pour s'excuser. Je croisai à nouveau son regard. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans les traits de son visage même s'il paraissait quelque peu fatigué. Je n'avais pas fait attention dans un premier temps, mais maintenant que je le voyais…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, décrétai-je.

Il glissa son doigt sur le papier, qu'il fit glisser vers moi et insista.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter dessus ?

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Est-ce qu'il essayait de savoir si j'acceptais ses excuses, ou est-ce qu'il essayait de m'attendrir ? Parce que je dois avouer qu'il arrivait à faire un peu des deux avec sa façon de me regarder. Je bâtis trop vite en retraite à mon goût, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'allais pas refuser de le voir après aussi longtemps. Et puis, je crois que j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il avait envie de me montrer. Je me contentai d'acquiescer pour lui répondre. Cela lui suffit. Il esquissa un sourire plus franc et récupéra le récapitulatif que je lui rendis. Quant au message, il trouva refuge dans ma poche. Il se détourna de moi et rejoignit la boutique, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil et s'adressa à Ûlsarn pendant que je reprenais mon travail.

\- Ton père n'est pas là ? J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec lui.

L'apprenti eut un sourire d'excuse.

\- Il est allé faire les livraisons. Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

\- Bien. Merci.

Et il disparut. Mon esprit venait de se figer. La phrase passa en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son sens et que soudain, je réalise. L'instant où je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je me levai subitement. Ûlsarn suspendit son geste et m'interrogea du regard, confus. En quelques pas, j'étais devant l'enclume. Je posai brusquement mes mains sur la barre de fer, abasourdi.

\- Attends. Attends, attends, attends. Tu…

J'essayai de rassembler mes pensées.

\- Sarnas est ton… ton père ?!

\- Euh… Oui ? répondit-il au dépourvu.

J'étais médusé, littéralement médusé. Sarnas. Ûlsarn. Sarnas. Ûlsarn. Bon dieu. La cloche résonna à ce moment-là.

\- C'est ton fils ?! m'exclamai-je en pointant Ûlsarn du doigt.

Sarnas venait d'entrer dans la boutique et je lui avais presque littéralement sauté dessus. Il me jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif, puis un coup d'œil à l'apprenti, puis de nouveau à moi. Les sourcils froncés, il me passa devant et déposa son sac vide sur le comptoir.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon fils.

J'eus droit à un regard étrange, comme s'il craignait que je sois atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, puis il retourna sous le porche en me laissant digérer l'information.

\- Bon. J'ai croisé le roi. Tes pointes de flèche, ça avance ?

J'étais dépité.

* * *

Il allait me falloir du temps pour m'y faire… J'étais assis à table avec Faelygriel ce soir-là, et je n'étais pas encore passé au-dessus. Loin de là. Elle venait de me raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails et moi, je n'étais pas foutu d'écouter, penché sur mon assiette à déplacer la nourriture avec ma fourchette d'un geste distrait. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait de déblatérer sur les pêcheurs et leurs prises dans la rivière désormais sécurisée.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté…

Je m'étais exprimé à voix haute et je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque ma tante, confuse, m'interrogea. Elle ne s'était même pas vexée que je lui coupe la parole. Ça arrivait, de temps en temps, et elle me taquinait à ce propos. Mais elle n'osait pas le faire quand j'étais sérieusement ailleurs. Elle devait sans doute s'être aperçue que je ne suivais plus la conversation qu'à moitié, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler son monologue une conversation.

\- A côté de quoi ?

\- Ûlsarn.

J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide et je dus m'obliger à revenir sur terre pour relever la tête vers elle. Elle m'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, essayant de comprendre ce que je racontais.

\- C'est… le fils de Sarnas.

Elle resta un instant sans afficher la moindre expression, puis elle eut soudain un sourire et ne put retenir un rire. Je restai perplexe un instant, puis elle reprit la parole.

\- Tu viens de l'apprendre ? Mon dieu, Êldaw, tu as du retard, souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Tu le savais ?

Pris au dépourvu, je commençais à me dire que j'étais vraiment passé à côté de quelque chose. Faelygriel se détendit lentement, gardant un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr. Je croyais que tu étais au courant.

\- Alors je suis le seul… Waow.

J'étais encore plus dépité que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Sarnas a un fils. Et ce fils… C'est Ûlsarn. D'accord, tout va bien.

Elle avait l'air définitivement amusée, mais aussi un peu inquiète de ma réaction pour le coup. J'haussai les épaules, hagard.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne savais pas, acheva-t-elle.

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Et tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ?

Pour tout avouer, je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pas assez regardé mon collègue pour le savoir. Bon sang, j'étais à des bornes et des bornes de la réalité.

\- Mais…

J'hésitai, prenant peu à peu connaissance des faits et conscience des conséquences que cela avait.

\- Il n'est avec personne, si… ? Sarnas, je veux dire.

Elle m'observa un instant, indécise, puis elle finit par répondre à l'interrogation que ma question impliquait.

\- Il a connu quelqu'un, il y a un certain temps, si c'est cela que tu demandes. Il n'a pas été marié mais ils ont été ensemble pendant un moment. Et… Il y a eu la guerre, avoua-t-elle sur un ton plus grave.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. J'avais compris par moi-même. Sa femme avait dû faire partie de la garde à ce moment-là et elle n'était jamais revenue, comme mon père. Alors, me dis-je, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Sarnas m'avait pris sous son aile une fois que j'avais été en âge de commencer à travailler. Si on omettait ma récalcitrante à devenir forgeron, dans un premier temps. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre en m'ayant dans les pattes. Il avait perdu sa femme, si je puis dire, j'avais perdu mon père, et il avait eu pitié de moi en quelque sorte. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses… Cela expliquait aussi certainement pourquoi Ûlsarn se retrouvait là, à la forge. Deux enfants qui ont perdu un parent à la guerre. Mais alors, pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps pour l'engager ?

\- Et Ûlsarn…

\- Hm ?

\- Il faisait bien quelque chose avant de devenir apprenti.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il a été pêcheur pendant longtemps. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aime le plus. Mais voyant les problèmes arriver autour de la rivière, avec les gobelins et les araignées notamment, puis ayant également besoin de main d'œuvre à la forge, je pense que Sarnas a dû lui proposer le poste avant quiconque. Au moins, il s'avait à quoi s'attendre, et il pouvait le protéger. Dans un sens.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, traitant lentement les informations. Je me surpris même à ressentir un brin de sympathie à l'égard du forgeron. Et aussi un peu pour son fils. Je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent, je dois bien avouer. Il avait perdu sa mère, et c'était quelque chose qui me touchait bien plus que tout le reste. Parce que je comprenais, tout au fond, je savais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Mes pensées dérivèrent. A force de penser à la forge, ma rencontre de l'après-midi me revint à l'esprit. Je glissai inconsciemment ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon. Mes doigts effleurèrent le morceau de parchemin qui avait glissé au fond.

Ils partaient en raid le lendemain en fin de matinée. Tauriel, Thranduil, les autres gardes. Je crois qu'une part de moi aurait voulu y participer, à ce raid. Je ne voulais pas rester là à rien faire. Mais je me rappelai tout ce que j'avais forgé pour leur mission, et je ne disais qu'en fin de compte, j'avais été utile, au moins un peu. Tauriel avait beau avoir enchaîné les missions pendant des années, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et Thranduil… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Certainement allait-il rester au royaume et s'occuper de la sécurité en absence des soldats envoyés en mission. Certainement. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail, et s'il semblait déjà fatigué, j'avais du mal à imaginer comment il pouvait endurer tout le reste.

\- Fae…

\- Oui ?

Je relevai la tête, la main refermée sur le papier. Je ne mentirais pas. J'avais envie d'aller le voir, ce soir, le lendemain matin, peu importe. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire et parce que je ne voulais pas le déranger. Et puis, il m'avait donné rendez-vous plus tard, une fois que tout se serait tassé et qu'il aurait l'esprit plus libre. Il valait mieux être raisonnable. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que je serais allé lui dire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Bonne chance ? Super, du tonnerre.

\- Après-demain…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu vas voir Tauriel ?

J'eus un rictus. Oui, bien entendu, à ses yeux, j'irai éternellement chez Tauriel. Et je n'étais pas prêt de démentir. Comment j'aurais pu dire « Non, le roi m'a donné rendez-vous, il veut me montrer quelque chose, rien qu'à moi. Ah, et on risque de s'embrasser aussi. » Je n'imagine même pas à quel point mon visage aurait tourné au rouge. Devant ma tante… Impossible. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête pour répondre par la positive. Désolé de te mentir, Fae, mais je ne crois pas que tes nerfs tiennent le coup, et les miens encore moins. Sans compter que je n'étais pas prêt d'avouer en un battement de cil que je voyais le roi en cachette, à sa demande, et que, effectivement, on s'embrassait, de temps à autres, quand le moment s'y prêtait. Je me sentis déglutir, à moitié à cause de l'embarras, à moitié à cause de l'anticipation. Bon sang… Reprends-toi.

* * *

Facile à dire. Les deux journées qui s'écoulèrent fut encore plus difficile à vivre. Maintenant que nous nous étions occupés de la commande de la garde et que Sarnas s'était chargé de la livraison, nous devions nous rattraper sur les autres commandes. C'était laborieux. J'étais fatigué. Et dès que mon esprit avait l'opportunité, il s'attardait sur les retrouvailles à venir. Parfois sur Tauriel. La plupart du temps sur Thranduil, à mon grand désespoir.

Heureusement, la journée arriva enfin à son terme. Le forgeron m'épargna des heures supplémentaires, jugeant que nous avions déjà bien travaillé dernièrement et qu'il valait mieux reprendre un rythme plus raisonnable. Raisonnable, raisonnable, je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que ce mot voulait dire. Est-ce qu'il y avait encore une once de raison quelque part en moi ?

Je rentrai chez moi, le temps de me passer de l'eau sur le visage, de changer de chemise, et je ne tins pas plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure il voulait que je le retrouve, ni où exactement, mais j'avais décrété que me rendre dans l'allée de ses appartements était la meilleure solution étant donné que je le croisais rarement ailleurs. Ma tante n'était pas encore rentrée, aussi n'eus-je pas à formuler d'excuse pour pouvoir me faufiler au-dehors sans prendre le temps de dire bonjour ni de me renseigner sur sa journée.

Je ne pouvais plus mentir. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même en tout cas. J'étais impatient. Pire encore, j'avais envie de le voir. Tauriel avait raison, laisser couler était la meilleure chose à faire. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas sûr que la situation évoluait dans le sens que j'aurais voulu, ni même imaginé. D'abord, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à jeter son message. Ensuite, j'avais été incapable de m'interdire de penser à nos retrouvailles. Pour finir, là, tout de suite, j'avais le cœur qui battait un peu trop vite à mon goût.

J'essayais d'être discret. Il y avait moins d'agitation à cette heure-là mais il y avait tout de même du monde dans les allées. Ce qui n'était rien comparé à la grande place, en passant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas à la traverser. Les gardes étaient rentrés de mission dans la journée, la plupart avaient dû assister à une réunion, si j'avais bien suivi les résumés que m'avait fait Tauriel, puis ils étaient enfin libre de prendre un peu de temps pour eux. Oh, il y en avait sûrement certains qui devraient immédiatement retrouver leur poste, mais ce serait toujours plus tranquille comparé au raid auquel ils venaient de participer.

J'atteignis finalement l'allée de ses appartements. Je venais d'éviter un garde en patrouille pour ne pas avoir à répondre de ma présence en ces lieux. Il valait mieux pour moi qu'on ne me surprenne pas ici. Je voulais bien croire que Thranduil aurait été capable de trouver un moyen de justifier ma présence quoi qu'il arrive, mais je jugeais plus raisonnable (tiens, un semblant de raison) qu'on me voit le moins possible à ses côtés. Je passai devant la porte close de la bibliothèque, me demandant s'il se trouvait là, mais je vis, plus loin, la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Je ne pus me retenir de soupirer et de hocher la tête. Incorrigible. Ce qu'il y avait d'incorrigible ? Lui, c'était tout. Pour aucune raison en particulier. Pour mon cœur qui m'alertait, pour sa porte ouverte, pour son message, pour ce rendez-vous qui n'avait aucun sens, pour son sourire de la dernière fois qui disparaissait.

Arrivé à proximité de la chambre, l'apercevant à l'intérieur, je suspendis mon geste alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper. Cette fois, je ne pus rien faire pour me retenir de soupirer discrètement. Il était face au miroir, juste devant ce qui se révéla être une penderie, l'air sceptique, presque exaspéré. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour s'observer. Je ne dis pas un mot, profitant du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. Alors c'est comme ça que tu es quand tu te crois seul ? Tu hésites, tu t'inquiètes, tu t'interroges. Tu remets ton apparence en question. Tu en as sincèrement quelque chose à faire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en aurais quelque chose à faire de la manière dont ta tunique tombe sur tes mollets, pourquoi est-ce que tu en aurais quelque chose à faire de savoir que tes cheveux sont lisses et soyeux. Tu veux qu'on te le dise ? Tu veux qu'on te rassure sur ton apparence ? Ne vous en faites pas, votre Majesté, personne ne se doute de votre hésitation, seul dans votre chambre. Personne ne doute de votre prestance ni de votre capacité à garder à le contrôle sur absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Même votre expression. Jusqu'à vos émotions. Personne, à par moi. Il vous fait bien un point faible, quelque part. Il y a forcément une raison pour que vous brisiez votre personnage pour m'embrasser. Aussi obscure soit-elle, il y en a forcément une. « Ce n'est pas un hasard. » Comme qui dirait.

J'avais fini par pousser lentement la porte et m'adosser à l'encadrement. J'esquissai un sourire narquois et laissai échapper un rire léger. Aussitôt, il releva la tête vers moi. Est-ce que c'était de l'embarras que je percevais ? Peut-être. Il semblait plus contrarié qu'autre chose cependant. Je le surpris à soupirer et à essayer de retrouver immédiatement sa contenance.

\- Votre Majesté est prête ? lançai-je, à moitié ironique.

Il me jaugea du regard mais finit tout de même par craquer et laisser filer sur ses lèvres une ébauche de sourire juste avant d'hocher la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là à m'espionner ?

\- Pas plus de cinq minutes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer et vous épargnez d'être davantage préoccupé, le gris argenté vous va très bien.

Il me jeta un regard, soupçonnant une moquerie, mais malgré le ton de la plaisanterie, j'étais sincère, je devais bien l'avouer. Finalement, il soupira et se détourna du miroir. Je repris la parole avant qu'il ne prenne quelle décision que ce soit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

Il m'observa un instant, silencieux, comme s'il hésitait ou qu'il essayait de savoir si j'étais curieux, impatient ou que j'avais juste envie d'en finir. En vérité, je n'affichais plus de fausse irritation. Je ne me montrais plus réticent. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je laissais couler, et je prenais les choses comme elles venaient. Qu'il me montre donc ce qu'il avait envie de me montrer. J'étais curieux, simplement.

\- Cela ne t'embête pas si nous devons aller à l'extérieur ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien, décrétai-je sans trop réfléchir.

Il esquissa un sourire mesuré. Je repris :

\- Si on peut juste éviter de croiser du monde…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a pratiquement personne dans le grand hall à cette heure.

\- Dans ce cas je vous suis.

Il acquiesça à peine, l'air plus serein que lorsque je l'avais surpris à travers la porte entrouverte, puis il passa devant moi, levant la main. Je crus qu'il allait rattraper la porte pour la fermer derrière lui, mais au lieu de ça, ses doigts effleurèrent le col de ma chemise sur son passage, dans un geste lent, presque lancinant. Est-ce qu'il y avait de la tension dans son regard, ou alors c'était juste moi ? En tout cas, son geste n'était pas anodin. Et sa voix ne resta pas sans tentation à mes oreilles.

\- Viens, souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus retenir un rictus amusé et referma la porte derrière nous. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le chemin, effectivement, et encore moins dans le hall, mais je n'osai pas pour autant lui adresser la parole. J'attendis que nous eûmes passé les portes de la caverne et traversé le pont au-dessus de la rivière. Il se mit à suivre le sentier et, quand il me le fut possible, je vins marcher à ses côtés. Ce fut cependant lui qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon absence.

\- Je le sais. Pas besoin de vous en faire pour ça.

Il eut un sourire poli. Je savais qu'il m'écoutait mais il ne mettait pas cela en application pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de se sentir désolé de toute manière. Enfin, cela ne se tenait que si j'admettais qu'il avait été sincère avec moi ces derniers temps. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de croire le contraire. Je pouvais bien finir par admettre qu'il était honnête, au moins un minimum. J'avais assez fait preuve de mauvaise foi. Il fallait que je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

La forêt était sombre autour de nous. L'automne s'était installé et la nuit tombait désormais plus tôt, raccourcissant nos journées. Je savais que la lune était déjà là, quelque part, au-delà des feuillages denses des arbres. Dans la pénombre, je le surpris à m'observer. Je n'en tins pas vraiment compte.

\- J'imagine que vous avez eu beaucoup de travail.

\- C'est peu dire, soupira-t-il.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

Je ne savais pas dire s'il était surpris de ma remarque, ou bien attristé que je suis capable de le voir sur son visage, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne chercha pas à démentir.

\- Toi aussi.

Je tiquai. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Je crois que cela m'était passé au-dessus de la tête à cause du travail à la forge et à cause de l'impatience que j'avais pu ressentir à l'idée de le revoir. Oui, de l'impatience. Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. A bien y réfléchir, maintenant qu'il en parlait, je devais bien avouer que j'avais besoin d'une pause.

\- Beaucoup de commandes, je suppose ?

\- Beaucoup de commandes, affirmai-je.

Dans le silence, je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il me semble qu'il souriait, discrètement. Je regrettai qu'il fasse aussi sombre, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Je crois… Je crois que j'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui. Il n'était qu'à un pas seulement, se tenant les mains dans le dos comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire inconsciemment en marchant, ou même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien. J'avais remarqué ça, moi ? Peu importe. Il n'était qu'à un pas, grand, élégant, calme. Il était juste là, et il semblait pourtant si loin… Alors que nous avions été proche, encore quelques jours auparavant, au point de briser ce qu'il restait encore de retenue et de distance entre nos corps.

Il nous entraîna au-delà du sentier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger. Que voulait-il me montrer si loin dans la forêt ? La question me brûla les lèvres une seconde et je ne pus résister, détouré de mes pensées d'origine (ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu le trouble dans lequel cela me mettait).

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Cette fois, je ne pus en douter. Ce fut un sourire que je devinai sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu verras bien.

J'eus un rictus amusé.

\- Je vois que vous voulez vous la jouez mystérieux.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir avec cette réflexion. Après un silence, il me livra le fond de ses pensées sans que je n'aie à l'interroger plus amplement.

\- Je n'emmène jamais personne par ici.

Oh.

\- Je voulais… commença-t-il, hésitant. Je voulais partager ça avec toi.

Oh. D'accord, c'était inattendu. Je restai interdit malgré le trouble qui s'amusait à réchauffer ma poitrine. Nous marchâmes encore un peu avant que je n'aperçoive entre les arbres des lueurs étranges. En nous rapprochant, je fus soufflé. Les lueurs que j'avais perçues étaient en réalité le reflet des rayons lunaires sur de l'eau qui avait formé un bassin à cet endroit. A l'abri des arbres, un point d'eau trônait comme une paisible oasis, quasiment luminescente par endroit grâce à la lune et sa lumière. La surface semblait imperturbable si on omettait le passage intermittent de la brise.

\- Personne ne vient jamais par ici, souffla-t-il.

Entourant presque entièrement le bassin naturel, un promontoire de pierre surplombait les lieux, créant comme un mur autour de ce coin discret que la nature préservait et dissimulait aux yeux des passants. Nous avions emprunté le seul chemin qui y menait visiblement, car aucun autre endroit ne paraissait y donner accès. La paroi rocheuse était trop escarpée et trop haute, les arbres étaient trop denses pour permettre de repérer le coin depuis le sentier. Je pouvais comprendre que personne n'osait s'approcher. On ne pouvait pas deviner la présence de l'eau à cet endroit sans s'y aventurer.

Je crois qu'il avait surpris l'étonnement sur mon visage car lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil, je remarquai que son sourire trahissait une certaine fierté. Celle-ci s'estompa pour laisser la place à une expression de sérénité. J'allais lui demander s'il avait découvert l'endroit il y a longtemps, mais il esquissa quelques pas en avant. Trop tard pour que je ne me décide à parler. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, l'observant, perplexe. Ses mains se relâchèrent dans son dos et passèrent devant lui. Je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant où sa cape glissa de ses épaules et se retrouva par terre. Un frisson remonta le long de ma nuque. Il tenait vraiment à…

Mais je ne fus pas capable de formuler plus ample pensée. Sans jamais me regarder, il se débarrassa de sa tunique, délivrant ses épaules et son dos, les laissant nus sous mes yeux. Je voulus me détourner de lui, mais je crois bien que j'en étais totalement incapable. Désarmé, je ne savais plus quoi ressentir. Est-ce que je devais être embarrassé de le voir ainsi, troublé qu'il se déshabille devant moi, alarmé de sentir cette chaleur dans ma poitrine, laissé sans voix devant la pâleur de sa peau immaculée ? Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que je ressentais, et de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il était nécessaire que je réfléchisse. Il était juste là, débarrassé de tout ornement, débarrassé de couronne, d'argent, d'or, et il n'en restait pas moins éblouissant.

Puis il rejoignit l'eau, d'un pas lent, léger, et y pénétra comme s'il ne faisait que traverser de l'air. Il progressa jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne sa taille et dissimule le reste de son corps à mon regard impudent. Seules ses mains restèrent hors d'atteinte de l'eau, quoi qu'il arrive. Au bas de son dos, ses cheveux suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, caressant la surface avec délicatesse. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas bougé, comme paralysé.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Il y avait son sourire, et son regard rivé sur le mien. Bon sang. Faites-lui ravaler ce foutu sourire. Je le sentais terriblement provocateur malgré son air paisible et poli. J'avais l'impression qu'il me disait… Non, qu'il me répétait, encore et encore « Vas-tu seulement m'embrasser ? ». J'avais l'impression d'être de retour dans sa chambre, devant son torse nu et ses pupilles dilatées, à deux doigts de basculer dans le vide. Il était juste là, et j'étais juste là, à deux pas du vice, comme s'il suffisait de plonger.

Quand il tourna la tête et me fit dos, je dus me faire violence pour sortir de mon immobilisme. Je dus aussi, et surtout, bloquer mon esprit pour l'empêcher de réfléchir ou de tenter de se noyer. C'était comme si mes poumons refusaient de fonctionner. Mais je bougeais. Fébrilement, certes. Mais je bougeais. Je me débarrassé de ma chemise, de mon pantalon, jetant la moindre pensée aux oubliettes. Parce que je savais que si je commençais à réfléchir, j'allais paniquer, et je refusais que cela arrive.

Puis je fis comme lui. Je pénétrai dans l'eau. Je n'avais pas son élégance, c'était une certitude. Mais au moins eut-il la politesse d'attendre que j'arrive près de lui, l'eau arrivant jusqu'à ma taille, pour se tourner lentement vers moi et laisser trainer son regard sur ma peau. Bordel.

Un frisson, et j'étais dépourvu, désarmé, abandonné. La lueur lunaire sur son corps, au coin de ses yeux, toute cette pâleur, cette pureté. A portée de main, et pourtant hors d'atteinte. Et son regard, bordel. Son regard, qui s'attardait sur mon corps. Je ne savais pas réagir. Je devais avoir l'air perdu, et c'était terrible parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait pu m'arracher absolument ce qu'il voulait. Reprendre tout son contrôle, tout son pouvoir. Tout ce qu'il avait sur moi. Tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que j'étais. Et j'avais peur. J'avais peur d'essayer de décrypter l'émotion dans les traits de son visage. Je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré. Je n'avais jamais appris à résister à une telle chose. Depuis quand étais-je aussi susceptible à la beauté d'un elfe ? Plus encore, d'un homme…

Mais il tendit finalement la main, lentement, vers moi, et sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle.

\- Tu es magnifique…

J'eus envie de rire, mais l'envie s'étrangla quelque part au milieu de mes entrailles qui se déchiraient. Ne sachant plus quoi afficher sur mon visage, je sentis mes émotions se battre entre elles. Je commençai à craquer, et tout m'échappait. Je fronçai les sourcils malgré moi. L'injustice me criait de répondre, c'en était presque douloureux tellement j'étais incapable d'accepter ses mots.

\- Arrête, soufflai-je à mon tour. Je ne vaux rien face à toi… Tu es sublime…

Les mots me fuyaient, ils passaient ma bouche sans que je ne les rattrape, sans même que je le regrette. Incertain, je tendis à mon tour la main vers lui. Hors d'atteindre, mais pourtant si proche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens et me firent presque frémir. Je n'avais pas détaché mes yeux de lui, et il en faisait autant. Son visage trahit une nette contrariété, presque de la peine, juste après la surprise de mon soudain revirement de décision quant au tutoiement.

\- Êldaw…

Il hocha vaguement la tête et me tira vers lui doucement.

\- Regarde-toi.

Non, ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi. Parce que je sais que je suis incapable rester en équilibre au bord du précipice. Je sais que, si tu me prends par les sentiments, je suis incapable de résister. Si tu m'attires vers toi, je suis incapable de faire un pas en arrière. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, il n'abandonnait rien. A sa portée, il relâcha ma main et ses doigts effleurèrent ma taille, hésitants, dans un premier temps, puis plus de manière plus appuyée. Son toucher me donna l'impression que ma respiration m'abandonnait, elle aussi. Je refusais de l'entendre. Je refusais qu'il dise quoi que ce soit de plus pour démentir mes mots ou insister sur les siens. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce début inutile, je refusais. A quoi bon ? On ne se bat pas contre des opinions.

Et puis… Il était juste là. J'étais désemparé. Il était sublime. J'étais fasciné. Mes pensées étaient prises dans la glace, mon cœur était pris dans la braise. J'écartai ses doigts de ma peau. Son toucher me brûlait. Un instant, il y eut de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Echappant à ses yeux, je fermai les miens tandis que mes mains se posaient sur son visage, sur ses joues, l'os de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses pommettes, et mon souffle se retrouva à l'épreuve du sien. Je le sentis frissonner sans mes doigts. Il n'osa pas faire un geste.

\- Ne dis plus rien, soupirai-je.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, terriblement envie de l'embrasser, et son corps était à peine à quelques centimètres du mien, comme si je pouvais m'ancrer dans sa peau au moindre souffle. Mais je n'en faisais rien, je restais juste là, à sa portée, ses lèvres à un pouce des miennes. Je broyais ce qu'il restait de mon esprit. Je laissais mes sens prendre le dessus. Est-ce que je pouvais échapper à la réalité, un seul instant, et oublier tout le reste pour abandonner des cendres au bord de ses lèvres ? Est-ce que je pouvais, désespéré, capturer de lui tout ce qu'il était en mesure de me donner ? Peut-être. Peut-être que je pouvais basculer et tout oublier. J'avais déjà fermé les yeux. Il me suffisait de plonger. Et la chute me fit l'effet d'une montée d'adrénaline.

Quand tout vole en éclat, quand la peur de la noyade s'envole, quand tout prend feu autour de vous, en vous, partout. Quand les murs se brisent et que je me retrouve abandonné à même le sol, quand je me disloque et qu'il n'y a plus que tes lèvres pour me rattraper, quand le chaos emporte tout, jusqu'à la peur, et que je m'abandonne. Peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être que c'est la chute qu'il me fallait pour admettre. Admettre que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Il y eut son souffle qui se battait contre le mien, ses mains sur mes poignets, et je ne me retenais plus. Je l'embrassais sans me poser de question, sans penser à plus rien d'autre qu'au goût de ses lèvres, qu'à son emprise sur moi, qu'à ma peau qui était parcourue de frissons. Je m'imposais à lui, et il me répondait. Ma langue trouva la sienne dans un accès de désir. Ma main glissa dans sa nuque et le maintins contre moi. Il ne protesta pas, ne chercha pas à me repousser non plus. Il ne faisait que me répondre. Et plus je l'embrassai, plus je le sentais rendre les armes, abandonner sa retenue.

Je dus me faire violence pour m'arracher à ses lèvres, mais je commençais terriblement à perdre pied et cela devenait dangereux. Dans une inspiration soudaine, je me retrouvai le front contre le sien, les yeux toujours clos, le souffle court. J'avais toujours une main dans sa nuque. Je ramenai l'autre, d'un geste fébrile et hésitant, sur son torse. J'avais besoin de sentir ça. J'avais besoin de sentir que son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien, et je crois bien que c'était le cas. Il était difficile de percevoir le second battement derrière le boucan que faisait le mien, mais il était bien là, sous sa peau, sous ses os, vivant. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, à me calmer, mais je faisais de mon mieux. La réalité reprenait place peu à peu, et prendre conscience de l'eau autour de nous et de la forêt me disait qu'il valait mieux que je calme mes ardeurs.

Je l'entends rire vaguement, d'un rire nerveux qu'on ne retient pas.

\- C'était… soudain.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de se loger au coin de mes lèvres. Effectivement, ça l'était, mais je n'avais toujours pas l'esprit nécessaire pour dire quoi que ce soit sur l'instant. Je me reculais un peu, et je sentis une main glisser derrière ma tête et me ramener vers lui. D'accord, d'accord, je ne m'écarte pas. Ma propre main glissa sur son torse et disparut dans son dos. Là, nus au milieu de l'eau, je ne pouvais plus éloigner la réalité de nos corps, peau contre peau. Je crois bien que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé aussi étroitement enlacé, et qu'au même titre, je n'avais jamais étreint quelqu'un de cette manière. Mon cœur ralentissait lentement, mais son rythme restait rapide. Ce n'était pas comme si l'adrénaline et le désir avaient disparu, loin de là. Et son souffle dans mon cou ne m'aidait en rien.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça si tu ne veux pas finir la nuit dans ma chambre…

Mon cœur rata un battement. La pensée me brûla les entrailles. Est-ce que mon corps partait en fumée ? C'était bien possible. Je ne répondis pas, traitant l'information.

\- Je m'en voudrais que tu t'écartes de moi à nouveau, ajouta-t-il.

Comment est-ce que j'étais censé réagir ? Oui, je l'avais certainement évité. Mais j'étais là, et mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Je me battais contre ma mauvaise foi, mes émotions, et ce désir nouveau qui brûlait en moi mais qui avait la décence de ne pas complètement me trahir, du moins physiquement.

\- Encore plus que tu le regrettes…

\- Je ne le regretterai pas, affirmai-je sans plus réfléchir.

Je surpris sur sa peau un frisson tel qu'il en fit trembler sa main, à l'arrière de mon crâne. A quoi cela allait-il me servir de mentir ? J'avais envie de lui, terriblement envie, et ce n'était pas après m'être avoué que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour lui que j'allais commencer à reculer, encore moins après les dernières semaines passées entre nous. Je n'en pouvais plus de me battre. Autant m'avouer vaincu et me livrer. Il en ferait ce que bon lui semble, et je prendrais les choses comme elles viendraient. N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais censé faire, depuis le début ? Pourtant, j'avais passé mon temps à me fourvoyer, à me mentir, à l'écarter en croyant me protéger de quelque chose de terrible. Mais ce que j'avais découvert là, à l'embrasser, à me tenir à ses côtés, ce genre d'émotions sans borne, libres, pures, ça n'avait pas de prix comparé au reste. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Êldaw... tenta-t-il de protester.

\- Je ne le regretterai pas, répétai-je, sûr de moi.

Je pouvais bien lui accorder ça. Un peu de sincérité. Au diable la mauvaise foi. Je voulais retrouver en lui ce que j'avais découvert cette nuit-là. Je voulais me souvenir de ce que j'avais oublié et je voulais voir clairement ce que je n'avais vu que derrière la brume.

Je sentis un frisson courir ma peau. Cette fois, ce fut à cause du froid. L'eau avait beau être à une température agréable, la brise venait du nord. Sa main quitta l'arrière de ma tête dans une caresse jusqu'à ma nuque, puis autour de mes épaules.

\- Ça va ?

Je relevai lentement la tête fermant à nouveau les yeux. Ma joue effleura la sienne.

\- Ça va, soufflai-je.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non.

Mes doigts remontèrent sur ses clavicules. S'il me laissait le toucher ainsi, pourquoi m'en priver ? Je dépassai ses os dans un geste lent, puis suivis du bout de l'index les muscles de son cou. L'os de sa mâchoire sembla victime d'un malheureux frisson au contact. Je ne le dérangeai pas plus et, laissant mes doigts trainer sur sa joue, m'étant sensiblement écarté de lui, je guidai ses lèvres sur les miennes pour l'embrasser plus tendrement. Ne te refuse pas à moi, avais-je envie de soupirer, mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Je n'avais jamais eu à la faire, et je doute qu'il le fasse cette nuit-là également. Mon autre main se referma sur ses cheveux dans un geste possessif. Est-ce que c'était mon désir pour lui qui me faisait agir ainsi ? C'était difficile à dire. J'avais juste l'impression d'être hors du temps, loin de tout, ici, avec lui. C'était sûrement vrai, quelque part.

J'embrassai, puis relâchai ses lèvres. Une fois, puis une seconde, et encore une fois. Je ne regardais pas son visage. Je voulais garder les sensations égoïstement, et s'il ressentait ce que je ressentais, alors tant mieux. Rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir au-delà de nos peaux qui s'effleuraient et s'effleuraient encore. Je libérai sa mâchoire lentement, abandonnai son torse dans un même mouvement, et mes mains se refermèrent doucement sur sa taille, les pouces glissant inéluctablement sur les os de son bassin. Peut-être que je me serais déjà laissé tenter si je m'étais retrouvé dans sa chambre à cet instant, peut-être. Mais ici, je restai à l'embrasser, encore une fois, puis encore une fois, lentement. Le goût de ses lèvres s'ancrait, puis repartait, sans jamais l'imprimer, comme s'il me demandait, encore et encore.

Tout cela me rendait fébrile, et le froid n'arrangeait rien. J'apposai ma bouche à la sienne une ultime fois et laissai échapper un soupir.

\- Merci.

Une inspiration.

\- De m'avoir emmené ici.

Je crois que je le remerciais pour plus que ça, mais je n'étais pas prêt de lui avouer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je surpris l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était ça. Oui, c'était là. Le genre de sourire que j'aimais le voir arborer. Car ce n'était pas un faux sourire. C'était un sourire qui disait beaucoup plus que la peau et que les mots eux-mêmes. Ça, si ce n'était pas sincère, je voulais bien me damner. Il fallait que ça le soit. J'avais besoin d'une garantie : celle que je garderai la tête hors de l'eau, peu importe au point auquel je me laisserais noyer dans ce qu'il aurait à m'offrir.

Il desserra lentement son étreinte autour de moi sans pour autant s'arracher complètement à moi. Ma main resta dans la sienne, à quelques centimètres de l'eau seulement et peu importe ses mouvements, son regard ne me lâchait pas. J'avais beau ne pas vouloir détacher mes yeux de son corps et de son visage, je m'autorisai tout de même à observer les environs. Il ne m'avait pas mené jusqu'ici pour rien. Hors de question de rester sans apprécier l'endroit à la hauteur de sa beauté.

La roche était sombre et tranchante en apparence, mais son étreinte autour du bassin lui pardonnait son air menaçant. Les arbres également semblait vouloir enlacer cet endroit, tendant leurs branches aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient au-dessus de l'eau dont la surface miroitait par endroits. La lune s'était élevée dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. On ne percevait que quelques étoiles qui l'accompagnaient, une trainée solitaire de lumière qui avait échappé au dôme des feuilles. La nuit était paisible. La forêt était silencieuse. Il n'y avait que l'eau et ses bruissements qui troublaient la quiétude des lieux.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut. Ce ne fut pas moi qui le remarqua mais Thranduil.

\- Nous devrions rentrer.

Je ne pus qu'admettre qu'il avait raison.

\- Faelygriel doit se demander pourquoi je tarde.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Que j'allais voir quelqu'un. Rien de plus.

Est-ce que ça l'avait inquiété ? Je n'aurais pas su dire. Il m'entraina hors de l'eau et eut la décence de ne pas m'observer de trop. Je lui en fus reconnaissant et m'attelai à faire de même, pressé de retrouver un peu de chaleur. La brise sécha ma peau en un rien de temps, et je fus soulagé de pouvoir enfiler des vêtements secs. Je commençais véritablement à avoir froid. J'attendis en silence qu'il ait fini de se rhabiller, dos à lui, scrutant une dernière fois les environs avant que nous nous en allions. Intrigué par la clarté de l'eau, je ne l'entendis pas approcher et il me surprit quand sa cape glissa sur mes épaules. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retournai, mais devant son expression, comment pouvais-je me résoudre à protester en y mettant du cœur ?

\- C'est ridicule, soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire plus tendre encore. Ses doigts retrouvèrent les miens, timidement. Je ne cherchai pas à m'écarter. La fièvre de nos baisers s'était dissipée, je n'étais peut-être plus dans l'élan qui m'avait saisi un peu plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas revenu sur mes mots pour autant, ni sur mes pensées, aussi embarrassantes et criantes de vérité puissent-elles être.

Il m'entraina lentement à travers la forêt. Le sentier retrouvé, je marchai de nouveau à ses côtés. Il ne tenait pas littéralement ma main pour ainsi dire, c'était plutôt ses doigts qui effleuraient les miens, se glissaient par instant entre mes phalanges, distraitement, puis s'en allaient, caressaient le dos de ma main, et revenaient à nouveau. Je le trouvai bien silencieux, mais peu importe. Je me sentais bien. Je crois que lui aussi. Et c'était le principal.

En arrivant à proximité du pont qui surplombait la rivière, je ralentis jusqu'à m'arrêter et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

\- Attends.

Interpelé, il se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard, mais il ne fallut qu'un instant seulement pour comprendre. Je lui rendis sa cape, qu'il rajusta sur ses épaules, puis il hésita. Je le vis sur le point de faire un pas en avant, mais il se ravisa et croisa mon regard, non sans que je ne puisse déceler une certaine appréhension, ou bien du scepticisme. Je pouvais le comprendre. Moi-même, j'étais encore nerveux de mes propres mots.

\- Je te revois tout à l'heure ?

C'était presque adorable, sa manière de s'assurer que je viendrai. Mais si ça pouvait le rassurer, non, je n'allais pas lui fausser compagnie. Pas maintenant que je lui avais dit ça. Je n'en avais même pas l'envie. Il n'y avait que la nervosité pour me faire hésiter, mais ce n'était rien comparé au reste. Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de lui lancer :

\- Ne t'avise pas de boire en mon absence.

Je me détournai de lui, m'apprêtant à relâcher sa main, mais il me rattrapa et fit un pas vers moi pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant que nous ne nous retrouvions obligé d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne protestai pas à ses lèvres contre les miennes. Finalement, nos regards se croisèrent et je le sentis lâcher ma main à contrecœur. Vous voulez me dire que j'ai raté ça tout ce temps ? Ce genre d'émotions sincères sur son visage ? Bon sang. Pincez-moi.

Les portes passées, nous nous quittèrent en silence au bout de quelques pas après un regard entendu. Il n'y avait que deux gardes aux portes, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Je crois que ni lui ni moi ne souhaitions nous faire surprendre ici. Je rejoignis la maison le cœur battant. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher la pensée de la nuit à venir d'embraser ce qu'il me restait de raison. Cependant, il fallait que je retrouve ma contenance et me débarrasse de ce sourire qui s'accrochait au coin de ma bouche si je voulais éviter que Faelygriel ne me remarque. Je n'avais pas besoin de questions, ni des autres, ni des miennes.

Quand je refermai la porte derrière moi, elle était déjà au taquet.

\- Alors, comment va Tauriel ?

\- Plutôt bien, mentis-je presque automatiquement.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-elle en passant la tête hors de la cuisine.

Je ne fis pas plus ample commentaire et l'interrogeai sur sa journée. Cela m'épargnerait d'avoir à mentir encore une fois. Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude, au détail près que je dus faire appel à mon éventail divers et varié de réponses mécaniques pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase qui pourrait me trahir, moi et mes pensées, aussi bien que mon état d'esprit.

J'étais incapable d'être totalement présent à table ce soir-là. Je n'avais que lui en tête. Lui, lui et toujours lui. Pouvais-je me le permettre ? Pour cette nuit, j'eus envie de répondre oui même si cela n'avait rien de raisonnable. Je le laissai donc aller et venir dans mes pensées, m'interdisant d'afficher ne serait-ce qu'une once d'impatience ou de nervosité, aussi difficile cela puisse être. Je venais de passer environ deux heures avec lui, et les émotions avaient été tellement fortes qu'elles n'avaient pas encore complètement disparu. Qu'en serait-il une fois que j'aurais rejoint sa chambre ? L'anticipation me rendait terriblement nerveux.

Un peu tendu, je ramenai mon assiette vide dans la cuisine, m'apprêtai à rejoindre le salon sans plus tarder, mais je suspendis mon geste et me tournai vers ma tante.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne dors pas ici ce soir ?

Elle fut un peu surprise que je lui demande de but en blanc, mais je crois qu'elle appréciât la politesse inhabituelle dont je faisais preuve en la tenant au courant pour une fois.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin d'une autorisation de toute manière.

Elle eut un sourire que je me forçai à lui rendre en essayant de paraître naturel, puis elle ajouta :

\- Je te vois demain pour le déjeuner ?

J'acquiesçai fébrilement et cela sembla lui suffire.

\- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes, lança-t-elle quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

Je quittai la maison. Ce que cela pouvait être ironique dit comme ça. « Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes. » Désolé Fae. Désolé que tu sois obligée de m'entendre mentir. Mais merci. Merci de respecter mes secrets, autant pour mon père que pour ceux que je suis incapable de partager avec quiconque.


	18. 17 - Phantom Scars

**CHAPITRE 17**

 **PHANTOM SCARS**

 **(Spectres du Passé)**

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les allées. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux à cette heure, ils dînaient ou sortaient ensemble dans les tavernes, ce genre de choses. Quant à moi, je rejoignais les appartements du roi. C'était étrange à formuler comme pensée. Plus dérangeant au point que cela avait pu l'être encore quelques temps auparavant, mais étrange. Ce n'aurait pas été juste de dire que ce n'était pas naturel parce que c'est difficile de dire ce qui l'aurait été ou non. Etait-ce normal ? Dans le sens le plus banal du terme, soyons clair. Je n'en sais rien. Je savais juste que je marchais jusqu'à lui et que c'était là tout de ce que je voulais à l'instant. Mon cœur avait beau protester en battant trop fort, ma gorge avait beau se serrer à l'idée des conséquences, je le faisais quand même. Malgré toutes les interdictions qu'il y aurait pu y avoir, parce que lui n'en mettait pas entre nous. Pourquoi diable aurais-je dressé des barrières à mes envies ce soir-là ?

Je parvins à la chambre. La porte avait encore été laissée entrouverte. Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant que la nervosité ne me l'enlève, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que l'allée était déserte. Pas de garde. Bien. Je poussai la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et m'engageai dans la pièce.

\- Thranduil ? appelai-je à voix basse.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit, vide. Incertain, je refermai lentement la porte derrière moi puis tentai quelques pas en avant. Peut-être était-il sur le balcon… Un soupir m'arrêta. Un léger sourire en coin prit mes lèvres tandis que je me tournai lentement. Il était juste là, habillé du peignoir que je lui avais vu un jour dans la salle inférieure, adossé au mur, les doigts refermés sur son bras gauche. Est-ce que je devinais de la nervosité ? Ou bien de l'impatience ? Peut-être s'était-il attendu à ce que je lui fausse compagnie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer devant son expression. Comment la décrire ? Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses sourcils trahissaient une once d'hésitation ou d'inquiétude, et il avait le regard intense. J'aurais pu croire qu'il avait bu, au moins un ou deux verres, parce que j'avais l'impression de retrouver en son visage quelque chose de cette nuit que nous avions partagé. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Dans le silence de la chambre, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire incertain. Ma poitrine se réchauffa lentement, un feu en train de prendre, ma gorge qui se serre. Est-ce que ces fameux papillons que les gens disent ressentir… Est-ce que ces fameux papillons sont censés vous dévorer de l'intérieur ? Parce que j'avais le sentiment que c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Il tendit lentement la main vers moi. J'hésitai un instant. Je nous revis au milieu de l'eau, dans cette étreinte au corps à corps, hors de la réalité, et j'eus envie de m'y accrocher encore un peu. Est-ce qu'il était possible de retrouver cette sensation, ici ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Cependant, une partie de mon être était redevenue fébrile à l'instant même où nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Je tendis la main vers la sienne. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Un léger frisson courut à l'arrière de ma nuque. Un sourire partagé, et il glissa ses phalanges entre les miennes, s'écartant du mur pour faire un pas vers moi.

\- Faelygriel n'a rien dit ?

J'hochai vaguement la tête pour lui répondre par la négative, l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Sa main quitta la mienne quand il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de moi et le bout de ses doigts effleura le col de ma chemise. Un rappel anodin. Je l'entendais presque me souffler « Viens. ». Mais je le laissai faire, sans bouger. Son regard trainait sur mes clavicules et mes épaules comme s'il pouvait voir au travers, ou alors comme s'il se rappelait ma peau mise à nue. Je n'en ressentais aucun embarra, aucune gêne, rien de ce genre. Au contraire, cela avait quelque chose de magnétique. Lentement, j'attrapai le bord de ma chemise et la remontai sur ma peau. Le tissu passa par-dessus ma tête, dévoilant mon torse, puis je tendis la main sur le côté et abandonnai la chemise sur le sol sans réfléchir. Ses doigts revinrent effleurer ma peau. On aurait dit que je frissonnais au moindre contact, que je m'éveillais à son toucher. C'était troublant, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. C'était encore plus troublant, de me laisser à lui et de voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

La paume de sa main glissa sur mon torse et s'y arrêta un moment. Je n'essayai même pas de lui dissimuler les battements de mon cœur. Puis ses doigts remontèrent sur mes clavicules, le long de mon cou, et s'immobilisèrent sur l'os de ma mâchoire, hésitants. Il resta un instant ainsi, ses yeux scrutant ma peau et mon visage, puis il me sembla qu'ils se perdirent un instant dans le vague.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Il avait dit cela dans un souffle, et je crois que la pensée me fit tourner la tête. Je me sentis faiblir, mais ne bougeai pas pour autant, me contentant de le regarder intensément. Avait-il vraiment besoin de formuler cela comme une question ? Il n'avait qu'à suivre ses envies. Je n'étais plus personne, plus rien, pour l'empêcher de le faire. Je n'étais plus l'idiot qui s'enfuit après un baiser volé au milieu d'une allée déserte. J'étais l'homme qui avait envie d'être embrassé.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, et je fus incapable de me détourner de lui, incapable de m'écarter, incapable surtout, d'échapper à la vue de son visage pris dans une émotion unique. Je me sentais appelé, mais j'attendis qu'il vienne à moi, qu'il prenne ce dont il avait envie : tout, absolument tout.

Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je ne résistai pas au frisson qui me ferma les yeux. Une pression, légère, puis elle disparut. Un instant après, elle revint, et ses lèvres s'apposèrent aux miennes avec un peu plus d'insistance. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle une valse, ou un concerto, le mouvement subtil qui s'ensuivit. Ses lèvres s'écartaient, puis revenaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide finalement à m'embraser et devienne tellement sincère que cela commençait à me brûler de l'intérieur.

Je sentis sa main glisser sur mon torse comme une caresse, jusqu'à ma taille, et ses pouces glissèrent aux bords de mon pantalon. Le reste de son corps ne me touchait pas, semblant hors d'atteinte, à nouveau. Mais il exerça sur ma taille et mes lèvres une pression suffisante pour me faire reculer, lentement, un pas après l'autre. Je sentis le lit bloquer contre mes genoux. Un frisson. De l'adrénaline ? De l'anticipation ? Un brin de nervosité, tout du moins.

Il me poussa à m'asseoir et sa bouche quitta la mienne dans un souffle arraché, ses mains abandonnant ma taille. Il m'offrit la vue de ses pupilles dilatés, puis ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture nouée à son peignoir pour la défaire. Je ne savais plus ce dont j'avais envie. J'étais absorbé, captivé, et en même temps le mélange d'excitation et de fébrilité ne m'aidait pas à prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors je restai assis là à le contempler tandis que son corps se dévoilait à nouveau sous mon regard intense. Il ne lui restait qu'un pantalon court de lin pâle qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. J'eus à peine le temps d'apprécier la vue de son torse que je le vis revenir vers moi et ne pus alors plus faire que relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

Ses lèvres, comme une tentation, s'approchèrent inéluctablement des miennes, puis m'échappèrent. Happé, mon visage suivit dans un mouvement instinctif. Son genou trouva appui sur le lit, ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille. L'adrénaline me dévorait. Je reculai sur mes coudes, lentement, alors qu'il s'avançait toujours plus, pour finir par fondre sur ma bouche et m'embrasser enfin. Mon corps eut un sursaut au contact. Bordel. Quelle était cette tension en moi ? J'avais l'impression de ressentir autant d'appréhension et de nervosité que de désir. Et ce n'était pas comme si l'alcool était là pour me rattraper cette fois-ci. Plus de brume, plus de brouillard dans les souvenirs. Seulement la fièvre de l'instant.

Son baiser appuyé m'obligea à ployer. Ma tête trouva l'oreiller, ma main, ses cheveux. Le poids de son corps sur le mien avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Il semblait vouloir m'imprimer l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, physiquement, et je ne m'en sentais que plus affecté.

Dans une inspiration qui ressemblait à un appel à l'aide, il reprit mes lèvres pour m'embrasser plus intensément encore, et sa langue trouva la mienne dans un frémissement. Mes doigts se crispèrent autour de ses cheveux. Comment étais-je censé m'arrêter de l'embrasser ? C'était cette sorte de soif qu'on ne peut jamais étancher, ce genre de boisson qui vous fait croire que tout est possible pendant un instant, puis qui vous laisse avec le besoin de plus dès que l'effet s'estompe. Une terrible tentation. Un aller sans retour.

J'avais envie de le maintenir contre moi, de lui dire de ne pas s'écarter, pour rien au monde, mais quand je le sentis quitter mes lèvres, je le laissai reculer malgré moi. Et ce sourire, bordel… Ce sourire allait marquer ma fin. Ses yeux fixés sur les miens dérivèrent dans mon cou et sa bouche suivit. Il parvint à m'arracher un frisson immédiat. Ses baisers me brûlaient. Comment diable un simple contact pouvait m'arracher telle réaction ? Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qui suivit.

Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur mon torse. Un frisson de nervosité me traversa à l'instant où je réalisai qu'il avait ses mains sur mes vêtements et faisait glisser le tissu sur mes hanches. Mon cœur se battait pour quitter ma cage thoracique. Le tissu m'échappa sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Puis il y eu ses lèvres sur ma taille. Mon esprit mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je tentai aussitôt de le rattraper. Mais il avait déjà sa bouche au bas de mon ventre.

\- Thranduil, l'appelai-je dans une expiration paniqué.

Ma respiration s'était emballée. J'allais me redresser pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais sa main se retrouva soudainement sur ma poitrine et appuya avec force pour me garder contre le lit. Non, non, non… Il n'allait quand même pas… ? Mais mes pensées s'enrayèrent dans un gémissement. Les yeux clos, les dents serrées, mes doigts trouvèrent le drap et se crispèrent. Oh bon sang. Ce type était complètement dingue. Ce n'était même pas comme si je pouvais faire abstraction de quoi que ce soit en plus. Je sentais tout. Absolument tout. De ses lèvres, à son souffle, en passant par sa langue. Et je ne savais pas à quoi me raccrocher. Sa bouche se fit plus insistante. Son ardeur me surprit. Je me raidis. Un second gémissement m'échappa malencontreusement quand il initia ses va-et-vient. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue avec force pour retenir ma voix.

Comment faisait-il ? Comment… ? Soyons honnête, j'aurais été incapable d'être à sa place, de lui faire ce qu'il était en train de me faire. La pensée seule m'intimidait et me rendait terriblement nerveux. Alors qu'étais-je censé faire ? J'avais les joues brûlantes, la respiration difficile, et en même temps, le plaisir grimpait, embrasait mon corps lentement comme s'il allait m'emporter, me faire sombrer. Mon esprit se brouillait, de plus en plus. Mon poing tenait fermement le drap. Une inspiration soudaine me fit relâcher ma joue. Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre. Un sursaut. Je crois que je venais de l'appeler sans m'en rendre compte, sentant la panique me dévorer en même temps que le plaisir. Les yeux toujours clos, je n'osais pas le regarder. Mais une autre inspiration paniquée me fit tirer sur ses cheveux et me pencher en avant, sa main ayant relâché la pression.

\- Ah ! Arrête…

Je ne savais plus si je frissonnais ou si je tremblais, mais peu importait. Au moment où je m'obligeai à relâcher ses cheveux, sa bouche quitta mon entre-jambe en me faisant gémir malgré moi. Il appuya sa main de nouveau sur mon torse pour m'inciter à rester allongé mais ne chercha pas à revenir à son œuvre, à mon grand soulagement. Au lieu de ça, le souffle court, il releva la tête. Son regard croisa le mien. L'expression sur son visage m'électrisa. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point… Non, je ne me l'étais même pas imaginé. A quel point il pouvait être affecté.

Ses mains se refermèrent vivement sur mes poignets et me plaquèrent contre le lit. Thranduil se pencha vers moi, fermant les yeux, et son front s'arrêta contre le mien. Son souffle caressa mes lèvres. Je sentis son corps nu se presser contre le mien. Oh bordel… Quand est-ce que…

\- Je te veux…

Le frisson fut violent. J'en oubliai aussitôt la disparition inexpliquée du tissu. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Je restai silencieux, laissant mon corps finir de s'embraser. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réponse, si ? Je réagissais assez physiquement pour lui faire comprendre à quel point son désir était partagé. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser devant un silence. Hors de question. Pas après ça.

Je forçai sur mes poignets et tendis mon visage vers le sien. Mes dents se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je le tirai vers moi et l'obligeai à m'embrasser. Je ne m'embarrassai pas d'un baiser d'apparence. Je l'embrassai intensément, sans me retenir. Il comprendrait.

Se pencher en avant lui fit appuyer sur mon bassin. Bordel. Un gémissement se retrouva étouffé entre nos lèvres scellées. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était un sourire qui venait de modifier sa bouche ? Pincez-moi. Et ce con en profitait en plus. Je le sentis bouger lentement sur mon bassin, d'abord un lent geste vers l'arrière, puis un vers l'avant, et je n'arrivais plus à maitriser ma langue contre la sienne. Comment étais-je censé garder un minimum de contrôle là-dessus. Il finit par s'écarter, me maintenant avec force contre le lit.

Son regard me transperça. Il se redressa, lentement, et quand il fut certain que je ne bougerais pas, il libéra mes poignets et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mon abdomen. L'une d'elle passa dans son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas lorsqu'il appuya sur ses jambes pour se positionner au-dessus de moi. Le bout de ses doigts effleurant ma peau me fit frissonner. La vue me brûla les joues autant qu'elle m'enflamma d'un désir nouveau. L'instant d'après, mon regard se retrouva accaparé par les traits tendus sur son visage et ses yeux clos. J'en oubliai presque que mon corps était impliqué dans l'opération. Sublime… Il était sublime… Les dents serrées, dévoré par l'émotion.

Quand il me prit en lui, ma respiration se bloqua un instant. La sensation vive m'arracha un gémissement. Mais je ne fus pas le seul.

\- Ah…

Est-ce que c'était de la douleur sur son visage ? Bon sang, je n'étais plus en mesure de décoder quoi que ce soit. Il me vola le peu de maîtrise qu'il me restait encore lorsqu'il descendit progressivement sur mon corps. J'aurais pu jurer à voix haute si je n'avais pas été aussi conscient de la manière dont celle-ci s'échapperait de ma gorge. Une exclamation, une supplication.

\- Hn. Doucement, souffla-t-il soudain.

Il venait de plaquer ses mains sur mon abdomen, me ramenant à la réalité de nos corps. Je devais certainement avoir eu un mouvement involontaire. Je tentai comme je pouvais de contrôler le moindre de mes mouvements mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. Il s'était immobilisé. Je le vis serrer les dents mais c'était là la seule expression de la douleur qu'il semblait ressentir. J'allais dire quelque chose, mais il me prit au dépourvu en se remettant à descendre jusqu'à appuyer son bassin contre le mien. Un énième gémissement. Heureusement qu'il me tenait, parce que j'aurais été incapable de réprimer le frisson qui venait de me traverser.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Du contentement ? Je crois que je venais de faire de même mais j'étais bien trop captivé par le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux. Bon sang, je n'allais pas tenir immobile très longtemps. Son regard m'électrisait, ses muscles et sa peau me brûlaient. La situation elle-même me rendait dingue. Le souvenir de notre première nuit n'était rien en comparaison à ce que j'étais en train de vivre. C'était comme si c'était la première fois. La première fois que j'embrassais son corps, la première fois que je partageais son lit, la première fois que je faisais l'amour avec quelqu'un. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, bien entendu, mais je ne pouvais me défaire de cette impression. C'était si intense, si déroutant, si bouleversant… Tout était amplifié. Les sens, le désir, le plaisir. Et sa peau, bon dieu, sa peau… Lui, tout entier. Je ne résistais pas. Il me faisait perdre la tête.

Mes mains trouvèrent ses genoux, glissèrent sur ses cuisses et remontèrent sur ses hanches. Ses mains à lui abandonnèrent ma peau pour se poser sur les miennes. Il me guida sur sa taille et esquissa un léger mouvement de bassin. Le cœur battant, je sentis ma respiration s'affoler quelque peu. S'il continuait comme ça, je n'étais pas sûr de tenir le coup. Mon corps allait finir par me lâcher, mes poumons et mon cœur par la même occasion. Il referma ses doigts sur les miens avec force et ferma les yeux en approfondissant ses mouvements. Oh bon dieu… Je le laissai faire un moment, refreinant mes envies pour pouvoir l'admirer en toute impunité. Mais je fus bien incapable de ne pas bouger contre lui. Il était magnifique et j'étais captivé. Il était sublime et j'étais désarmé, encore. Toujours.

Quand il recommença à gémir, je cédai. Je me redressai d'un geste vif et le fit basculer sur le dos sans qu'il ne puisse me retenir. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. Ma main saisit brusquement une branche de la tête du lit et l'autre trouva l'oreiller, près de sa tête. J'avais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien à peine et quand je donnai un coup de hanche, son souffle emballé caressa mes lèvres. Je ne résistai pas et l'embrassai aussitôt. Un véritable dément. Au diable la retenue. Au diable les bons principes. J'avais terriblement envie de lui. Presque autant que je voulais voir son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Il ne me brima pas. Il ne me priva de rien. Heureusement, j'avais la présence d'esprit de me retenir assez pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Êldaw…

Bon sang, j'allais vraiment perdre la tête. Je lui imprimai ma présence à chaque mouvement, toujours plus insistant. Je n'étais plus capable de retenir ma voix, mon souffle, quoi que ce soit. Et je n'étais plus capable non plus de me refuser au plaisir. C'était ça, ce que je voulais. C'était lui. Cet homme, sous mon corps, contre moi, entier. Je revenais l'embrasser dès que ma respiration me le permettait, puis je fus obligé d'arrêter et de fermer les yeux. Les contractions de son corps, la tension dans mes muscles, il allait me consumer d'un instant à l'autre. Il allait me faire partir en fumée, et je comptais bien l'entrainer avec moi.

Je suivais ses frissons. J'écoutais son souffle. Je ressentais sa chair contre la mienne. J'avais la sensation de partager son corps, et cette sensation était singulièrement incroyable. Addictive. Foudroyante. Je sentis le plaisir me prendre violemment et je serrai les dents dans un effort surhumain pour revenir en lui une dernière fois avant de me retirer, mais sa main se referma subitement sur ma hanche et m'interdit de l'abandonner. Bordel. Thranduil, Thranduil, Thranduil. Trop tard pour réfléchir. Son corps se cambra, le mien se raidit. Ah, bon sang. Un éclair. Le plaisir. Sa voix qui eut raison de moi.

J'étais hors d'haleine, j'avais les bras qui tremblaient et j'étais en équilibre précaire au-dessus de lui. La tête rejetée en arrière, il peinait autant que moi à reprendre son souffle. Ses ongles étaient toujours aussi enfoncés dans ma peau à m'en faire mal mais la douleur était presque fantôme à côté du reste. Submergé par la chaleur, je fermai les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de secouer vaguement la tête. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de tout cela n'était raisonnable. Alors, en fin de compte, quelle importance ?

Ma main relâcha la branche et je dus rassembler mes forces pour ne pas tomber directement sur mes coudes. Un faible gémissement. Bordel. Le moindre mouvement suffisait à me faire prendre conscience que j'étais toujours en lui, qu'il était là, autour de moi, et que chaque sensation était vive jusqu'à en être douloureuse. Fébrile, traversé de frissons, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, je rouvris les yeux le temps d'apercevoir son visage. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Quand je refermai les yeux, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Incroyable, ce type… Incroyable, impossible, magnifique. J'avais envie de le frapper tellement son corps tout entier criait à la provocation, mais au lieu de ça, je l'embrassai.

Je ne le regretterai pas. Je l'avais dit, sans savoir si cela allait s'avérer vrai, mais désormais je le savais. Je ne le regretterai pas. Il n'était même pas question d'envisager la possibilité inverse. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ? Rien ne m'y poussait, absolument rien, sinon ma légendaire mauvaise foi. Par contre, lui, s'il s'acharnait à me garder ainsi, il allait certainement le regretter.

Je profitai d'être en train de l'embrasser et d'avoir son attention pour saisir son poignet et l'obliger à desserrer son emprise. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps. Quand je m'écartai de lui cependant, il s'arracha à mes lèvres dans une inspiration soudaine, secoué d'un violent frisson. Je ralentis et l'observai, lui et ses paupières closes, ses dents serrées, pour ne pas l'indisposer davantage. Finalement, il se détendit, à bout de souffle. Quant à moi, mes muscles étaient sur le point de me lâcher. Je me laissai lentement tomber sur le côté. Je crois que j'avais la tête qui tournait, mais tant pis.

Je l'observai un instant dans le silence qui était retombé. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus lentement mais une veine sur son cou m'indiqua que son rythme cardiaque était toujours rapide. Je n'en doutais pas vu l'état du mien. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi. Idiot, n'essaye pas de me séduire davantage, tu as déjà atteint la limite sans rien faire… Il soutint mon regard. J'avais encore envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce que c'était normal, après tout ça ?

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

J'haussai un sourcil. Il me demandait sérieusement si ça allait ? Je rêve… J'eus un rictus puis appelai le peu de force qui me restait pour aller embrasser ses lèvres tendrement. Cela lui suffirait comme réponse. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller dès que je le pus. Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un rictus, puis il se contenta de sourire, l'air paisible. Tout de même un peu préoccupé, je glissai la main vers lui et effleurai l'os de son bassin, gardant mon regard rivé sur le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Je ne trouvai pas de mot juste.

\- Désagréable ?

Il m'observa un instant, songeur, puis il jeta un coup d'œil distrait au plafond en tournant la tête, repliant un peu sa jambe.

\- Pas vraiment.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais comprendre par là mais c'était un peu embarrassant tout de même. N'était-il donc pas gêné ? J'étais troublé. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il jaugea mon regard un instant, scrutant mon visage par la même occasion, et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu voudrais que je me sente embarrassé d'avoir couché avec toi ?

Bordel. C'était lui qui disait des trucs embarrassants, oui ! Si mon corps n'était pas déjà plongé dans la chaleur, je crois bien que mes joues se seraient empourprées, et ce fut pire quand il reprit la parole.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé mais d'accord… Au moins, je le savais. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens et il écarta ma main de sa peau en voyant mes sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Je reviens, souffla-t-il.

Un dernier sourire qui avait quelque chose de mutin, et il se redressa lentement sur ses bras. Un instant d'hésitation. Je crus saisir sur son visage une once de malaise, mais peut-être n'avais-je fait que l'imaginer, car, juste après, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le balcon.

Diable. Cette fois je m'empourprai pour de bon. Je n'aurais certainement pas dû le regarder. Non, certainement pas. La vision de son corps nu, de sa démarche élégante et de… Non, il ne valait mieux pas. C'était déjà trop pour mon pauvre cœur d'avoir eu un aperçu pour être en mesure de le décrire. Heureusement pour moi, il me laissa le temps de faire retomber la pression.

Il était descendu dans la salle inférieure où se trouvait le bassin. J'entendis vaguement un bruit d'eau, puis rien d'autre, et il ne tarda pas trop à remonter. J'en avais profité pour me glisser sous les draps jusqu'à la taille, ma peau commençant à frissonner à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Cette fois je ne fis pas l'erreur de le détailler impunément du regard. Sur le dos, je regardais le plafond sans le voir tandis qu'il revenait s'allonger à mes côtés. Il se glissa sous les draps. J'aurais cru qu'il se serait mis plus près, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tourne le dos. Peut-être avait-il juste l'habitude de dormir ainsi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quelque chose…

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé son lit avec quelqu'un ? Si on omettait cette nuit trop arrosée. Depuis certainement très longtemps, si j'admettais qu'il n'avait connu personne depuis la mort de sa femme, ce dont je doutais fort. Mais après tout, il me semblait qu'on ne l'avait jamais surpris accompagné. Je disais cela, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais intéressé à lui avant qu'il ne me convoque dans la salle du trône. S'il avait connu quelqu'un, l'information m'aurait facilement échappé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y songer. Comment de temps cela faisait-il donc ?

Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'envisageai véritablement qu'il puisse encore être froid ou maladroit émotionnellement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie. Froid, me répétais-je. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas avec moi. Du moins, il ne l'était plus autant qu'avant. De la sincérité, je lui en demandais sans cesse, alors qu'il devait certainement faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas être insensible et ne pas me blesser. Il essayait, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces efforts… Ces visites inattendues, sa manière de me dire d'arrêter, encore, et encore, de me prévenir, alors que je le poussai à bout. Dans la salle du trône. Dans l'allée, après l'altercation sur la grande place. Bon sang. Je n'avais aucune idée du poids que je devais être pour lui. Aucune foutue idée. Et malgré tout, j'étais là, allongé à ses côtés, et il ne me jetait pas dehors. Il m'avait tourné le dos, mais jamais il ne m'avait rejeté, repoussé. Il n'avait fait que m'attirer, tant bien que mal, que venir me chercher, essayer, essayer encore. Alors que je m'étais cloitré derrière ma rancœur et ma mauvaise foi.

Il était juste là, désormais. A portée de main. Il y avait ses épaules, ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient sur les draps, sa colonne vertébrale qui longeait son dos. Un moment s'était écoulé déjà depuis qu'il était revenu se coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, me contentant de l'observer en silence. Un énième regard sur son dos et, cette fois, je ne pus me retenir d'effleurer sa peau pâle du bout des doigts. Il frissonna presque indistinctement. J'hésitai. J'avais envie de le toucher, de m'approcher, de rester en contact. Mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie. J'avais déjà fait assez d'erreurs pour avoir envie de me risquer à en faire une supplémentaire. Et pourtant, j'avais terriblement envie de l'enlacer. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau… Je soupirai discrètement et remontai sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. J'allais finalement retirer ma main, quand sa voix me rattrapa.

\- Êldaw ?

\- Hum ?

Un silence. J'hésitai sérieusement à poser la paume de ma main sur son dos. Il soupira :

\- Viens…

J'hésitai définitivement. Est-ce que je pouvais me le permettre ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ça juste parce que je lui donnais l'impression de vouloir une étreinte. J'espérai vraiment qu'il en avait envie également. Avec précaution, je me rapprochai de lui et me calai contre son dos, peau contre peau, glissant une main sur sa taille. Mes doigts se retrouvèrent serrés dans les siens et il m'incita à l'enlacer plus étroitement encore, alors je ne me dérobai pas. Mon bras glissa jusqu'à son torse et j'enfouis mon visage contre sa nuque. La paume de sa main trouva le dos de la mienne. La façon dont il me serra un peu plus contre son corps… J'en sentis les battements de son cœur. Je me laissai aller à soupirer, apaisé par sa chaleur, par sa présence.

Je crois qu'il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour m'endormir ensuite. J'étais exténué, mon corps était épuisé, lui aussi, et je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais serein. Je ne pensais à rien. Il y avait son odeur, ses draps, et je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

* * *

Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre quand un mouvement brusque me tira de mon sommeil. Il me fallut un instant pour émerger. Mes bras étaient un peu engourdis. L'esprit dans le brouillard, je remarquai malgré tout que j'avais bougé durant la nuit. Je m'étais tourné de l'autre côté du lit. Après tout, je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude de partager le lit de quelqu'un. Mes yeux se refermèrent pratiquement d'eux-mêmes avant que je ne puisse réagir. Cependant, un sursaut dans mon dos m'arracha au brouillard et m'alerta. Je pivotai de l'autre côté, lentement, et à l'instant où j'aperçus son visage, la panique me prit. Je me redressai subitement, alarmé.

Il était agité, sa respiration était difficile, il faisait très certainement un cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait saisi. C'était son visage. Ce que je venais d'apercevoir avait commencé à s'estomper, mais un autre soubresaut et cela revint presque aussi nettement. Non, je ne l'imaginais pas. Au coin de ses lèvres, à droite, la peau avait fondu. Là où aurait dû se trouver sa joue ne se trouvait plus qu'un trou béant qui laissait voir l'os, les dents, la gencive à vif. Il n'y avait plus que quelques lambeaux de peau tendus pour maintenir la peau qui semblait sur le point de se déchirer. Plus haut, près de son œil, la chair avait pris une couleur sombre et macabre. Au spectacle terrifiant qui se tenait sous mes yeux, je restai un instant paralysé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Puis il eut un spasme, et son corps sembla secoué d'un sursaut terrible. M'arrachant à cette vision terrifiante, je saisis ses épaules.

\- Thranduil !

Je le secouai d'un geste sec, sentant un pouls irrégulier sous la paume de ma main. Rien. Je réitérai, l'appelant à nouveau, plus fort. Cette fois, il sursauta pour de bon, ouvrant les yeux comme s'il venait de revenir à la surface de l'eau. Sa main s'était brusquement refermée sur mon bras. Il m'observa un instant. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi apeuré. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours paniqué. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Pire encore, l'œil au-dessus de la blessure était devenu entièrement blanc, aveugle. Perdu dans l'incompréhension, il me scruta, le souffle court. Son expression ne tarda pas à se changer en une démonstration évidente d'inquiétude.

Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être une blessure qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. Mais alors… Qu'était-ce ? J'étais en train de me calmer, de m'inciter à relativiser, mais j'étais toujours incapable de parler. Suivant mon regard, il porta sa main à sa joue et réalisa. En une fraction de seconde, la terreur s'intensifia dans ses traits. Il s'arracha à moi d'un geste brusque et recula vers le bord du lit. On aurait dit un enfant terrorisé, et je ne pouvais qu'assister, impuissant, à sa réaction.

\- Non ! Recule !

Il se tenait le plus loin possible de moi, le dos contre la tête du lit. Sa respiration était paniquée. Il tenait sa main devant son visage comme s'il espérait que je me détourne de lui, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Ma main retomba lentement sur le lit. J'étais désormais plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Ç'avait été impressionnant dans un premier temps, mais en réalisant qu'il ne souffrait pas, j'avais vite compris que je n'avais pas de quoi paniquer. Il n'empêche que mon inquiétude apparente n'eut pas un bon effet sur lui. Je continuai de le fixer sans réfléchir, et cela sembla le tourmenter. Il reprit d'une voix plus sèche :

\- Arrête. Ne me regarde pas.

Il était si brusque. J'étais désemparé, mais j'étais toujours plus déterminé en le voyant agir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation dans l'état où elle était ou alors il allait m'éviter pour de bon. Hors de question. J'allais prendre la parole quand il s'emporta plus violemment.

\- Bon sang, va-t'en !

Je sentais que c'était l'expression de la panique et non ce qu'il désirait en réalité. Comment cela aurait pu l'être ? Sa colère retomba lentement quand il s'aperçut du calme dont je faisais preuve. Je ne reculais pas, je ne m'en allais pas, je ne l'abandonnais pas. Je restais là, face à lui, et je ne criais ni ne paniquais. Je restais simplement là, sans qu'à aucun moment l'envie de fuir ne m'effleure l'esprit, et je crois bien que j'avais pris la bonne décision de ne pas céder à l'angoisse dans un premier temps.

Il me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, puis il finit par baisser la main, lentement, incertain et tourner son visage vers moi. Je soutins son regard. S'il ne venait pas d'avoir cette blessure, c'était qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une cicatrice. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il cachait tout cela sous son apparence intouchable et pure, aucune idée non plus de comment il l'avait obtenu, mais au lieu de m'inquiéter de tout cela, j'avais conscience qu'il fallait d'abord que je le rassure, ou alors j'allais briser quelque chose au moindre faux pas. Quand je permis à un léger sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir envie de t'embrasser, soufflai-je doucement.

A l'instant où je terminai ma phrase, la cicatrice disparut comme si jamais elle ne s'était trouvée là. La peau, immaculée, avait retrouvé son intégrité. Il devait avoir agi par réflexe et croire qu'il valait mieux m'épargner cette vision, mais, pour être honnête, cela ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'au premier coup d'œil. J'avais été surpris, inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé, mais l'angoisse avait disparu quand j'avais compris qu'il ne craignait rien en réalité.

Son incompréhension était évidente face à mes mots. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, se tenait reculé, à l'écart. Il n'allait pas faire le moindre geste vers moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que je le fasse moi-même ou il allait croire que mes mots n'étaient que du vent. Alors que je les pensais, réellement. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice qui allait m'écarter de lui, surtout pas me dégoûter, me répugner ou tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Garde donc ton apparence pour l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas dans ta vie pour te juger sur une marque qu'on t'a infligée dans la douleur, avais-je envie de lui confier. Au lieu de ça, je levai la main vers son visage. Dans un premier temps, par réflexe, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ma main resta suspendue entre nous. Je lui lançai un regard appuyé et, quand je me fus assuré qu'il ne reculerait plus, je m'avançai jusqu'à poser la main sur sa joue. Il frissonna, incertain, mais ne chercha pas à fuir. Lentement, je me penchai en avant et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans l'espoir que cela dissipe le doute et la peur. Quand je m'écartai, il avait les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il ne tarda pas à formuler sa pensée. Il semblait totalement pris au dépourvu…

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il secoua vaguement la tête, les traits tendus par une certaine douleur. Sans question de sa part, je m'attelai tout de même à lui donner une réponse en l'embrassant à nouveau. Rassuré en sachant qu'il n'essayerait plus de me demander de m'en aller, je me déplaçai à côté de lui et passai un bras autour de ses épaules, calant mon front contre sa tempe. Le bout de mes doigts effleura son torse. Son cœur avait ralenti mais il était toujours plongé dans une intense confusion, j'en étais sûr. Adoptant une voix aussi douce que possible, je me risquai à l'interroger, fermant les yeux.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Je crois qu'il fut surpris par ma manière d'être. Peut-être troublé. J'étais incapable de deviner ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou penser, surtout quand cela me concernait, mais son silence témoignait au moins de sa confusion. Il ne s'attendait sûrement à rien de ma part. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un hybride qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, qu'un homme avec qui il passait la nuit sans qu'aucun de nous ne sache comment cela allait se passer ensuite. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui. Et, curieusement, j'avais envie de savoir. Ma curiosité était certainement mal placée, mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que ce n'était qu'en apprenant à le connaître que je serai capable de le comprendre et de réagir face à lui. J'apprenais, lentement, difficilement, mais j'apprenais.

C'est pourquoi je ne lui reposai pas la question une seconde fois, je n'insistai pas non plus. Il me parlerait s'il en avait envie. Là, tout de suite, il fallait que je mette de côté mon égoïsme et que je sois là pour lui. Alors je l'étais. Je l'étreignis un peu plus étroitement lorsqu'il soupira. Une hésitation, puis il posa sa main sur mon bras.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur…

\- Ça va. C'est impressionnant sur le coup, je ne le cache pas, mais ce ne sont que des cicatrices.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air terriblement songeur, et aussi un peu troublé que je réagisse aussi calmement. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Cicatrices ou non. Absolument rien.

\- Je ne savais pas… qu'elles… réapparaissaient à mon insu.

\- Tu étais dans un sommeil agité.

\- Je…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je revoyais le champ de bataille.

La guerre. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela revienne nous hanter, sans cesse, à tout instant, nous prenant dans les pires moments, jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit où les démons viennent ramper dans l'ombre.

\- Ce doit être pour ça. Les cicatrices… L'influence du Fëar sur le Hröa[1]. Je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles réapparaissent quand… Enfin. A certains moments.

Je me contentai de ça et embrassai doucement sa tempe.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

Une hésitation.

\- Non. Plus maintenant.

\- Je ne te dérange pas avec mes questions ? demandai-je, par précaution.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter, encore moins de lui faire se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. S'il avait besoin que je parle d'autre chose, ou simplement de silence, j'aurais fait ce qu'il aurait demandé. Il esquissa un faible sourire et secoua vaguement la tête. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus mon avant-bras.

\- Ton œil, soufflai-je.

\- Je vois, si c'est ta question. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je l'ai été pendant un temps, mais j'ai retrouvé la vue et c'est comme si je n'avais plus rien. Juste ces… cicatrices, qui ressortent par moment.

\- Je me souviens du jour où vous êtes rentrés…

Incertain, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu avais le visage ensanglanté.

A son regard, je vis qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris que j'étais là, dans la foule à attendre, et qu'au lieu de voir mon père revenir, je l'avais vu lui, se tenant debout, au milieu de l'allée. Puis il s'était écroulé. Et moi, égoïstement, je continuais de crier après mon père. Il garda le silence. J'étais certain qu'il était en train de penser à tout cela. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir agi comme un idiot, surtout ces derniers temps. Je fermai les yeux, le front contre sa tempe, et soufflai contre sa peau.

\- Je…

C'était difficile d'être aussi sincère. D'admettre ce que je bloquais depuis des jours, mais je le pensais, et il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré sain et sauf…

Il ne répondit pas, mais je captai tout de même une certaine tension sur son torse. Pour moi, tout le monde devait être ravi de l'avoir vu rentré sain et sauf, une centaine voire des milliers d'elfes lui avaient certainement déjà dit que c'était un miracle qu'il soit vivant et que c'était une bénédiction. Je n'avais aucune idée, avec le recul, que le peuple avait pleuré la mort du roi avant de devoir se faire au nouveau qu'ils avaient connu certes comme généreux et attentionné, mais surtout comme jeune et insouciant. Il avait dû faire ses preuves, lui aussi, pendant des années et des années avant que le peuple ne comprenne que la guerre l'avait changé à jamais et qu'ils pouvaient placer leur confiance en lui. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Voilà pourquoi, à cette tension que je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais deviner la difficulté qu'il avait à accepter mes paroles. J'ignorais même la profondeur de sa peine, de son deuil, de sa haine envers lui-même. Mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je refusai de l'abandonner ainsi.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à tourner la tête et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne voyais pas comment lui dire que j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Que je m'inquiétais. Que je m'étais attaché. Que son état me peinait. A tel point que je me demandais comment il était possible de ressentir avec autant de force les émotions d'autrui.

Il resta un instant sans faire le moindre geste, immobile contre mes lèvres, plongé dans son incertitude, mais il finit malgré tout par fermer les yeux et se laisser au baiser. Je l'embrassai avec un peu plus de force, le serrant contre moi.

Quand je le sentis finalement se détendre, je me permis de m'écarter pour scruter son visage. Un mince sourire venait de prendre place sur son visage. Il était faible, mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

\- Je serais incapable de me rendormir, souffla-t-il.

\- Je peux comprendre.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et regarda autour de nous.

\- Il est encore tôt…

Je desserrai mon étreinte pour le laisser bouger comme il le voulait. Sa main était toujours sur la mienne et il avait refermé ses doigts autour des miens. Il observa la pièce pendant un moment. Je fis de même. Et dire que je me trouvais dans sa chambre… Que j'avais passé la soirée, puis la nuit avec lui, et que je m'étais réveillé là sans la moindre envie de fuir, sans la moindre envie d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais par rapport à tout ça, mais il y avait malgré tout une chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que l'envie de l'embrasser ne me quittait plus. J'étais en train de m'y faire. Enfin, on ne peut jamais vraiment se faire à l'idée d'embrasser un roi. Mais embrasser Thranduil, ça, je pouvais. Et je le voulais. Autant qu'être à ses côtés, même si l'expression en elle-même restait floue dans sa signification pour le moment. J'avais encore besoin de temps pour décortiquer tout ce que je ressentais et mettre des mots dessus, accepter l'idée que tout ceci était bien réel et veuille dire quelque chose. Mais j'allais finir par m'y faire aussi, sans doute.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter son visage pour m'assurer que la panique était passée. Après tout, il m'avait presque ordonné de m'en aller et j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait été prêt à le refaire si j'avais mal agi. Heureusement que j'étais resté, me disais-je.

Il échappa à mon regard en tournant la tête vers le balcon mais je n'y prêtai pas trop attention. J'avais toujours ses doigts autour des miens et tant qu'il gardait le contact je doutais qu'il essaye de me jeter dehors tout de suite. Il finit par croiser mon regard à nouveau. Il semblait plus calme et affichait un mince sourire.

\- Je crois qu'un bain me ferait du bien.

\- Je pense aussi.

Je retirai mes doigts d'entre les siens. Il m'observa un instant, silencieux, puis fronça les sourcils dans un sourire à l'allure moqueuse.

\- C'était une invitation.

\- Oh.

D'accord, je ne l'avais pas compris comme ça. Il avait bien fait de préciser.

\- Avec plaisir dans ce cas.

Il rattrapa ma main et m'emmena hors du lit. Sorti des draps, je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore nu devant mes yeux, hein ? Je vous jure…

Il me laissa le temps de récupérer mes affaires tandis qu'il ramassait les siennes, puis il me fit signe de le suivre et m'entraina dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Parvenu au bassin, il abandonna son peignoir et son pantalon sur le rebord puis se dirigea vers une porte que je n'avais pas vue, à l'ombre de l'escalier. Ce devait être une autre pièce de ses appartements privés, sans aucun doute.

\- Vas-y, je vais chercher des serviettes. Je te rejoins.

Hésitant, je posai mes vêtements à côté des siens et jetai un coup d'œil à la salle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Je devais lui rendre mes notes prises aux archives, et il était là, les épaules nues, sans aucune honte. En même temps, me disais-je, comment pourrait-il avoir honte ? Bon sang. Un flash de la nuit et je perdais pied.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Puisque que j'avais vraiment le droit d'être là et qu'il était encore tôt, autant en profiter. Je m'approchai du bord et pénétrai dans l'eau, lentement. Elle était chaude. C'était définitivement agréable. Je pris place sur le rebord qui formait comme un banc dans le bassin, là où je l'avais vu assis la dernière fois. Je soupirai d'aisance. L'eau était chaude, c'était vraiment très agréable. J'avais presque l'impression d'entendre mes muscles me remercier.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, j'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais laissé aller à m'accouder au rebord. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était exactement ça donc j'avais besoin, là tout de suite. Un moment de détente, sans plus penser à rien, juste fermer les yeux et respirer. Je l'entendis s'approcher. Quand il s'adressa à moi, je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il souriait.

\- On dirait que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

J'esquissai un sourire en coin. Je l'entendis poser les serviettes sur le côté puis entrer dans le bassin à son tour. L'eau fut troublée un instant puis ce fut à mon tour d'être troublé. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes épaules. Quand je rouvris les yeux sous un frisson, je le surpris sur mes genoux. Ses bras glissèrent autour de mon cou et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien seulement. Diable. Que quelqu'un m'explique comment la situation a basculé à ce point ? Bon, d'accord. C'est ma faute. Je me suis laissé entrainer dans son lit. Une première fois. Puis une seconde de mon âme et conscience.

Il avait un de ces sourires… Oh et puis merde. Je n'allais pas me retenir de l'embrasser à cause d'un doute qui n'avait rien à faire là. Pourquoi j'hésitais ? Je venais de passer la nuit avec lui. Je n'avais pas de raison d'hésiter. Je m'étais abandonné à mes envies sans me poser de question jusqu'ici, je n'allais pas m'arrêter alors qu'il m'incitait lui-même à arrêter de penser et me jeter à l'eau. Et puis… Bon dieu. Cette vue que j'avais de lui, ses cheveux qui dévalaient son torse, ses yeux rivés sur les miens… Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que je pouvais résister. Pour tout avouer, je n'essayais même pas.

Je levai lentement la main et effleurai l'os de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

\- Vous criez à la provocation, votre Majesté, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire « fous-toi de moi », puis il secoua vaguement la tête et sa joue glissa contre la mienne.

\- Tu peux parler…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore que ça ? N'importe quoi… J'allais tourner la tête et refermer mes dents sur sa lèvre pour manifester mon mécontentement mais ses doigts sur mes clavicules me firent frémir et fermer les yeux. Lentement, il traça une ligne imaginaire sur ma peau, descendant sur mon torse. J'esquissai un sourire en coin, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Je croyais qu'on prenait un bain.

\- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Sa joue effleura la mienne et il pencha la tête pour que son front rencontre le mien. Je l'entendis soupirer derrière mes paupières closes. Son index continua à descendre, doucement, sur mon ventre. Je sentais que ce toucher n'avait rien d'innocent. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais je savais que je devais m'y fier, surtout en nous sachant tous deux nus et seuls.

\- Je m'en voudrais que tu ne puisses plus marcher une fois sorti du bassin.

Il laissa échapper un rictus. Je ne pus que sourire.

\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait atteindre cette extrémité ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ce type me faisait tourner la tête, et ce ne semblait être que le début. Le début de quoi, je ne savais pas, mais le début. Parce qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à une seule nuit, n'est-ce pas ? La paume de sa main appuya sur mon abdomen, puis je sentis le contact me quitter un instant avant de sentir ses doigts parvenir à mon bas-ventre.

\- Thranduil… l'avertis-je dans un souffle qui devenait paniqué.

\- Shh…

A l'instant où sa main se referma sur mon entre-jambes, il saisit mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Bordel. Je sentis ses doigts sur ma nuque remonter dans mes cheveux et s'y accrocher. Sa langue ne se fit pas attendre. Je perdais déjà pied. J'attrapai fermement sa mâchoire et l'embrassai intensément à mon tour, l'obligeant à endurer. Un grognement étouffé lui échappa. Non, Thranduil, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te garantir de sortir de ce bassin indemne, me dis-je. Et à cette pensée spontanée, je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence : je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pus pas réfléchir plus amplement. Il accaparait mon esprit et sa présence physique rendait ma capacité de penser… bancale. Très bancale. C'était peut-être dangereux. Peut-être. Mais c'était terriblement excitant de se laisser gagner par ce mélange de désir, d'adrénaline et de plaisir.

Je l'obligeai à reculer en m'arrachant à ses lèvres. Je rivai mon regard droit sur le sien. Ma main libre trouva sa hanche sans que je ne me détourne de lui ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais le seul à t'amuser ?

Il eut tout juste le temps de froncer les sourcils sous l'incompréhension qu'il ferma les yeux à mon emprise sur lui. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa nuque et le tins contre moi, le souffle court. Son visage trahit un instant d'abandon au plaisir, ses traits étaient tendus, sa bouche entrouverte. Puis il esquissa un sourire. Ce diable et sa fierté de me voir céder à ses caprices, je l'aurais bien provoqué un peu plus, tiens. Si seulement il ne rendait pas la formulation de pensées claires aussi difficile, bien entendu. « J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » Mais bien sûr. Et moi je ne suis pas sûr de résister à ton corps bien longtemps, chéri. Quand il soupira d'aise, son souffle caressa mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne l'embrassais pas. Peut-être que j'aimais cette tension entre nous après tout, ce magnétisme étrange qui nous tenait en apesanteur, hors du monde, l'un en face de l'autre, toujours irrémédiablement attirés. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard embué… J'esquissai un sourire narquois, même si au fond de moi je me sentais faible face à son expression dévorée par l'émotion.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas à rester raisonnable, tu sais ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis ferma les yeux et son visage se détendit lorsqu'il souffla :

\- Alors ne me dis pas que tu es heureux que je sois rentré sain et sauf…

J'eus un frisson. Ça lui faisait autant d'effet ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et finis par craquer. Comment me retenir de le pousser à bout ? Je n'en avais plus aucune idée. Si ce genre de choses pouvait le mettre dans un tel état… Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si je continuais sur cette lancée. Surtout que c'était loin d'être la seule chose sincère que je pouvais trouver à dire sur lui.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré sain et sauf.

Je vis un frisson courir sur sa peau. Sa main qui se crispa m'arracha un soupir d'aise. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Que tu m'aies embrassé dans cette allée.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre et prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Que tu sois venu me voir en personne à la forge.

\- Êldaw…

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement. J'aurais dû avoir honte, non ? De le pousser aussi loin après une telle nuit. Mais j'étais incapable de faire autrement. Chaque réaction que je parvenais à lui arracher me faisait perdre encore un peu plus la tête.

\- Que tu m'aies emmené jusqu'à cet endroit, dans la forêt. Que tu te sois presque jeté sur moi ce soir-là, dans ta chambre…

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Cela sonnait comme une urgence. Il venait de plaquer ses mains sur mes joues. Mes doigts s'immobilisèrent sur son entre-jambes, n'osant plus bouger. Il fixa ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

\- Arrête, soupira-t-il.

Il me regarda intensément. Je remarquai seulement qu'il avait du mal à respirer et qu'il tremblait presque. Bon dieu… Cela ne promettait rien de bon pour ma santé mentale. Je réagis au quart de tour à l'instant où ses lèvres saisirent les miennes avec ardeur. Ma main fila irrévocablement entre ses jambes. J'avais beau ne jamais avoir couché avec un homme avant lui, cela me vint assez naturellement tout de même.

Quand je glissai lentement un doigt en lui, il laissa échapper un gémissement contre mes lèvres et se trouva obligé de s'arracher à moi pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Désolé pour tes hanches, murmurai-je.

Il eut un rictus et se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux.

\- Comme si ça importait…

Oh, eh bien... Tant mieux, j'imagine ? C'était terriblement excitant de le surprendre à se mouvoir autour de mes doigts sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. Terriblement excitant, aussi, de surprendre ses soupirs et de sentir sa main se refermer autour de mes cheveux, puis les relâcher et étreindre étroitement mes épaules, ses ongles enfoncés dans ma peau. Sa tête finit par basculer au creux de mon épaule au bout d'un moment. Je crois qu'il commençait à arriver à la limite du supportable, et heureusement, parce que moi aussi. A chaque fois que son entre-jambes effleurait le mien par inadvertance, je me demandai combien de temps encore je serais capable de tenir. Mais je n'eus plus à me poser la question bien longtemps.

\- Êldaw…

\- Je sais, soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Je retirai lentement mes doigts et le rajustai sur mes jambes. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les dents, me forçant à le pénétrer lentement, mais il me prit par surprise dans un mouvement de bassin qui n'avait rien d'un mouvement contrôlé. Je laissai échapper un grognement étouffé et je sentis ses dents sur ma peau. Bordel. Un instant de répit. Je levai les yeux au ciel, le souffle court.

\- Tu veux ma mort ?

Il relâcha ma peau et je devinai un sourire contre mon épaule. A son bassin qui commença à se mouvoir lentement, je pus facilement le deviner quelque peu mesquin et provocateur. Oui, il voulait ma mort. C'était définitivement une affirmation. Je ne me laissai pas faire pour autant et accordai mes mouvements aux siens. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de laisser tomber la provocation et d'agir par pur désir. Et je dois avouer que je faisais désormais de même, les doigts crispés sur ses hanches, enfermé dans le parfum de sa peau nue, les yeux clos, la respiration erratique quasiment calquée sur la sienne. Des souffles paniqués, des gémissements, des muscles qui se tendaient. J'avais de nouveau l'impression de ne plus faire partie que d'un seul corps.

Je forçai ma main à quitter sa hanche et retrouvai son entre-jambes. Dès qu'il me sentit autour de lui, il se raidit davantage.

\- Ah ! Êldaw, attends…

\- Non.

\- Si tu fais ça…

\- Je sais, bordel.

Je lui donnai un coup de hanche marqué pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne changerait rien. J'étais sur le point de me laisser emporter par le plaisir autant que lui. Enivré, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Mon bras libre passa dans son dos et le maintint fermement contre moi. Je ne savais plus si c'était lui ou moi qui bougeait, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Je ne faisais que m'accrocher. Et sa voix, bon sang… J'en avais des frissons. Je crois que c'est lui qui me poussa à bout avec ses gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à étouffer contre ma peau. Puis il y eut ses dents dans mon épaule et ses muscles qui se tendirent. Il eut raison de moi et de mon désir enflammé. Un brin de doleur.

\- Hn. Thranduil…

Il ne répondit pas, parcourut de frissons, recroquevillé contre mon corps. Il relâcha lentement mon épaule. Hors d'haleine, il ne parvint qu'à s'exprimer dans un soupir.

\- Désolé…

Pour la morsure ? Il se foutait de moi ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait m'empêcher de marcher.

Il eut un rictus. On aurait dit une réaction nerveuse. Ah, bon sang… Je craquais totalement pour lui. Je le savais. J'étais foutu. Complètement foutu.

\- Je vais le regretter.

Il me sembla qu'il disait ça en souriant. C'était difficile à affirmer en ne pouvant pas voir son visage. Je laissai ma tête basculer lentement en arrière et inspirai profondément, fermant les yeux. L'envie de l'embêter en faisant référence à ses mots de la veille revint me titiller.

\- Je n'espère pas.

Il comprit immédiatement. Je le sus parce que sa réponse ne laissa pas place au doute.

\- Jamais.

Hm… D'accord. Je lui accordai un sourire franc. Peu importe s'il le voyait, je n'avais pas la force de dissimuler mes émotions. Je sentis son visage quitter mon épaule. Derrière mes paupières closes, je crois qu'il eut lui-même un sourire. Puis je sentis ses lèvres au bas de mon cou. Un soupir m'échappa, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer vaguement la tête, amusé par son comportement.

\- Thranduil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il embrassa ma peau à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je m'assure que tu ne sois pas mort, histoire de pouvoir profiter de ton corps pendant au moins quelques années. Au moins. Si tu ne m'abandonnes pas d'ici là.

Je rouvris mes paupières et levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Idiot.

Pour toute réponse, ses dents se refermèrent sur ma peau.

\- Aïe !

Il laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Je lui donnai un coup de hanche. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. J'entrouvris les yeux et le surpris à se mordre la lèvre. Bien fait pour toi.

\- Je dois te rappeler que j'ai le sort de tes hanches entre mes mains ou ça ira ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, d'abord sans dire un mot, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ça ira.

Mais au lieu de me laisser tranquille, je sentis ses muscles se contracter. Je me redressai aussitôt.

\- Ah. Bordel.

\- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire…

J'étais prêt à répliquer, mais devant son sourire lumineux, j'abandonnai bien vite. Je me détendis, soupirai, puis l'embrassai, les mains sur ses joues. Entre deux baisers, je soufflai :

\- Je te déteste.

Un baiser.

\- Je sais.

Un autre baiser. Puis il me poussa contre le rebord du bassin et m'embrassa intensément.

* * *

[1] Tolkien's lore: elves' "Fëar" (a metaphysical concept analogous translatable as "soul") occasionally influences the "Hröa" (the fleshly, physical body), particularly under moments of extreme stress. This can manifest as extreme physical changes that reflect the mind's state, in this case deep war scars.


	19. 18 - Unspoken Hearts

**CHAPITRE 18**

 **UNSPOKEN HEARTS**

 **(Coeurs sous silence)**

J'avais fini par quitter la pièce, non sans le rattraper pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et lui mordre la lèvre comme pour lui rappeler que je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt, lui et ses provocations. Un « bon courage pour la journée » lourd de sous-entendu, et j'étais parti à la forge. La journée avait été longue. Pendant le déjeuner, Faelygriel m'avait demandé si nous avions passé une bonne soirée, et quand je dis « nous », il ne s'agissait pas du roi et moi, bien entendu, et mon esprit avait dû se re-calibrer sur le mensonge de départ, ce qui n'avait pas été pas mince affaire. Mais puisqu'elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions, je n'avais pas eu à m'étaler. A force, elle ne demandait plus ce que nous faisions ou de quoi nous pouvions bien discuter pendant des heures.

Je voyais enfin le bout de cette journée interminable. Et je n'avais pas arrêté une seconde de penser à lui. J'étais ailleurs. Mon esprit flottait loin de là où j'étais en réalité et je devais m'avouer incapable de me dire « arrête, concentre-toi », parce que… Parce que c'était certainement la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire. Il était dans ma tête et je ne voulais pas l'en faire sortir. Car à chaque fois, à chaque pensée, à chaque parcelle de souvenir, je sentais les papillons revenir me dévorer le cœur, les poumons, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur leur passage. C'était étrange, ou tout du moins, je n'étais pas habitué. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et même si j'en avais peur, même si c'était intimidant et probablement éphémère, ça avait un côté excitant et agréable au point de me faire dire qu'il valait la peine de me laisser entrainer.

De toute manière, je crois bien que je n'avais plus ni la force ni l'envie de me battre. Je l'avais eu sous les yeux, mis à nu, lui, sa peau, ses cicatrices, ses émotions, et rien ne me semblait plus sincère que tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire jusque-là. C'était précieux. Plus encore, cela me poussait hors du déni. Je le savais, n'est pas ? Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je ne pourrais plus me cacher très longtemps derrière des excuses comme « je laisse couler », « peu importe ce que ça veut dire » et « c'est lui qui m'a entrainé dans cette histoire, pas moi ». Tout bonnement parce que c'était faux. C'était terriblement faux. Ce genre d'histoire ne fait pas parti de celles qu'on écrit tout seul.

Je venais de rendre mon tablier à la forge, de ranger mais affaires puis de faire un pas hors de la boutique que je fus intercepté à la première occasion. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Mon cœur fit un bond, et mon corps, un sursaut. La réalité venait de me barrer la route.

\- Tauriel, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Toi, tu as des choses à me dire, me coupa-t-elle rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas l'air énervée mais elle avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés qui indiquaient que je ne pourrais pas échapper à une discussion, et dans les minutes qui suivraient.

\- Hors de question que tu te dérobes, ajouta-t-elle. Surtout qu'il parait que tu étais censé dormir chez moi hier soir ?

Je déglutis. Cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle soit au courant, ou tout du moins pas vraiment. Le problème était plutôt que, visiblement, ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait informé de la situation. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la personne concernée ne l'avait pas une seule fois évoqué lors du déjeuner.

\- Quoi ? Comment-

\- Viens, m'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Tu vas m'expliquer.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons et me faisait signe de la suivre expressément. Redoutant le face à face auquel je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'envisager et encore moins de préparer, je m'exécutai malgré tout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire cependant. Cela faisait un certain temps que je ne l'avais pas croisée. Je n'avais pas oublié ces derniers jours passés tout seul enfermé à la forge en la sachant au-dehors, en mission.

\- Ravi de te revoir en tout cas.

Je crois qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je n'y fis pas plus attention. J'avais besoin de savoir autre chose, et vite. Parce que cela ne promettait pas d'être une bonne nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pour hier soir ?

Nous étions en train de longer une allée, marchant en direction de sa maison. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle n'était pas énervée, mais elle paraissait quand même bien contrariée, et un peu inquiète.

\- J'ai croisé ta tante.

Oh merde. Je blêmis.

\- Dis-moi que…

\- Je t'ai couvert, ne t'en fais pas.

Ouf… Je relâchai une grosse partie de la pression. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit quand j'avais discuté avec elle plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi, et j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il fallait que je mente. Heureusement que je te connais sinon tu te serais fait griller. Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'utilises comme excuse pour passer la nuit dehors si tu veux que je continue à te couvrir comme ça.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. Je m'attelai à rester sur ses talons sans paraître trop proche d'elle pour ne pas que d'éventuels passants soupçonne une relation plus profonde que la simple connaissance. Après tout, nous n'avions affiché qu'une seule rencontre « officielle » depuis que j'étais libre de me déplacer comme je le voulais dans le royaume.

Je gardai le silence le temps qu'on arrive jusque chez elle. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, elle déposa ses armes sur le coffre dans l'entrée. J'en profitai pour aller dans le salon, et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Je m'assis sur la première chaise que je trouvai. Mes pensées aillaient un peu dans tous les sens pour trouver quoi dire, mais j'avais l'impression que mon esprit s'acharnait à rester vide. Elle s'était adossée à l'arche du hall d'entrée et avait croisé les bras, quand elle baissa finalement les yeux sur moi et déclara :

\- Je veux bien continuer à faire croire à ta tante que tu dors chez moi, mais il va falloir que tu m'inclues dans ta combine si tu veux que j'évite les bourdes.

\- Oui, je sais, avouai-je. Je comptais t'en parler aujourd'hui mais tu m'as devancé.

Je tentai un sourire. Elle me le rendit.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine que…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Je levai la tête pour croiser son regard à nouveau mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur mon cou je crois. Plus de sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bon sang, Eldy.

Elle se décolla de la paroi et s'approcha immédiatement de moi. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle avait tiré sur le col de ma chemise et ses yeux étaient tombés sur mes clavicules et mon épaule. Les miens suivirent. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. J'appuyai fébrilement ma main sur la chemise pour cacher les marques et détournai la tête aussitôt.

\- C'est rien.

Trop brusque. Trop rapide. Trop évident. Sa main recula lentement. Une hésitation. Je l'entendis tirer une chaise à elle et je sus qu'elle prenait place devant moi. Quel con. Thranduil, bordel. Bordel, bordel, bordel. Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai l'air malin maintenant… Heureusement que je n'avais pas les joues en feu parce que je n'aurais pas accepté de rougir devant elle. Cependant, je crois que l'absence totale de regret ou de gêne à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé faisait que je ne voyais aucune raison valable pour laquelle j'aurais pu m'empourprer. A part… A part avouer à ma meilleure amie que je venais de passer la nuit avec le roi ? Bon dieu. Non, ça, je ne pouvais définitivement pas.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et tournai lentement la tête vers elle. Je croisai son regard puis me retrouvai à baisser les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était difficile, là, tout de suite, d'avouer tout ça ? A cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sûrement, et aussi à cause de tout ce que je n'avais pas dit, ou de ce que j'avais passé mon temps à nier et renier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir me voiler la face… J'acquiesçai vaguement. Une hésitation.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

J'inspirai profondément. C'était sorti d'un seul coup, mais c'était sorti.

\- Oui, ça… Je crois que c'était plutôt évident. Il ne t'a pas raté.

Je levai les yeux au ciel instinctivement et ne pus retenir un mince sourire. Pas raté. C'est le mot. Un silence passa entre nous. Je cherchais quoi dire. Elle ne me posait pas davantage de question. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je raconte ce que j'avais envie. Je ne sais pas si je préférais l'un ou l'autre, mais je pense qu'il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver à esquiver toutes les questions. Je soupirai.

\- On s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis…

Je m'interrompis. Il valait mieux ne pas évoquer la première fois.

\- Tu sais quoi, conclus-je.

Ma réaction le lendemain matin était encore trop vive dans ma mémoire. C'était… dingue, de penser à comment j'avais paniqué. Bon, d'un côté, je comprenais, mais de l'autre, avec le recul… Ah, bon sang, je m'embrouillais dans mes pensées. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de reprendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi raconter exactement. Aucune foutue idée.

\- Et puis, je ne sais pas. Voilà ? J'imagine…

\- Tu l'as revu hier soir, acheva-t-elle à ma place.

J'haussai les épaules et osai enfin croiser son regard. Je ne parvins pas à savoir si elle était contrariée, inquiète ou curieuse. Sûrement un gros mélange des trois. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose ? J'en doutais. Mais je laissai couler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles des détails.

Mes poumons avaient commencé à prendre feu.

\- Non mais, se reprit-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas fait que ça, si ?

Je laissai échapper un soupir et m'attelai à trouver quoi répondre sans nous trahir ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Il m'avait donné rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi. On est allé se promener un peu dans la forêt, on a discuté… On s'était revu avant ça.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

J'hochai vaguement la tête.

\- La première fois, il m'avait demandé si je regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et ?

\- Et…

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux pendant un instant.

\- Je l'ai embrassé ? Je crois.

\- D'accord. Ok. C'est inattendu.

\- En même temps c'était plus facile que de trouver quelque chose à répondre…

Une pause. Puis je me frottai le visage dans les mains. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient de nouveau.

\- Tauriel ?

\- Hm ?

J'hésitai. Mais je crois que je n'avais plus trop le choix. Tout me poussait à avouer. J'avais la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué à l'idée des vérités et des conséquences que cela impliquait, mais si je laissais encore couler, peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien et que tout resterai tel quel… Peut-être. J'espérais. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, aucune idée d'à quel point ce que je vivais pouvait être éphémère. Car cela ne pouvait que l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait beau plaisanter en disant « encore quelques années » ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres… Bref. Stop. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents, puis la pensée m'échappa sans que je ne tente véritablement de la retenir. Après tout, elle flottait dans mon subconscient depuis un moment déjà, visiblement…

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Est-ce que mes poumons prenaient littéralement feu ? Ou est-ce que c'était mes entrailles qui se liquéfiaient ? Sûrement les deux. C'était terrifiant, je crois. La pensée que tout cela puisse être réel, et fragile, par la même occasion. Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Je n'osai pas la regarder. Finalement, elle reprit la parole. Elle avait adopté une voix douce et basse et sa main s'était posée sur mon épaule.

\- Si je peux me permettre, ça semblait assez évident la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé.

Je secouai vaguement la tête, fronçai les sourcils, et relevai enfin la tête vers elle.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier à me rendre compte des choses ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et même un début de rire, puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que tu es buté ?

\- Sans blague.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un nouveau silence. Je me laissai aller à un sourire. Après tout, c'était sorti. Je ne l'avais plus enfermé au fond de moi. Et même si tout était loin d'être réglé, je m'étais arraché le poids de l'aveu, à Tauriel, autant qu'à moi-même. Il était temps, je crois.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir d'être peiné en soutenant son regard. Si c'était aussi simple…

\- Je ne peux pas, Tauriel.

Elle fronça les sourcils, déroutée par mon expression, mais elle finit par plisser les yeux dans un sourire qui avait quelque chose de mutin.

\- Tant de mystère.

Un silence. Je me détendis quelque peu pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Elle avait toujours son sourire mais je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était sérieuse, au fond.

\- Tu sais que je finirai par l'apprendre ?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'allais pas y échapper si je continuais à fréquenter Thranduil. Ce serait sans surprise si elle finissait par être au courant… Je posai ma main sur son genou.

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Pour moi, autant que pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas Legolas quand même ?

Cette fois, je la foudroyai du regard, même si, bien entendu, je ne lui en voulais pas véritablement.

\- Sérieusement ?

Son expression interdite finit par éclater derrière un sourire amusé. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- On ne sait jamais. J'ai du mal à te suivre ces derniers temps alors je m'attends à tout.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller contre le dossier de la chaise, essayant de respirer calmement. Je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter mais pourtant je l'étais : inquiet et nerveux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Aucune idée. Aucune foutue idée. Il n'était pas possible de remonter quelques heures en arrière, quand tout était calme et que mon esprit n'avait qu'à se reposer sur le souvenir de la nuit passée avec lui ? Non ? Tant pis.

En tout cas, je l'avais dit. Ce que je redoutais le plus. Je l'avais avoué. Et l'aveu faisait battre mon cœur un peu trop vite. Il fallait encore que je digère. Le penser c'est quelque chose, le ressentir en est une autre, mais alors le prononcer à voix haute… J'avais l'impression de me condamner tout seul avec mes sentiments. C'était déjà trop tard pour me rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter. J'étais trop impliqué. On ne partage pas tout ça avec une personne si on cherche vraiment à l'éviter.

\- Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Enfin si, je sais. Je…

J'hésitai un instant sur la formulation mais abandonnai vite et m'expliquai spontanément.

\- Je laisse les choses se faire sans rien contrôler mais ça a quelque chose d'effrayant vu la tournure que ça prend.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je restai silencieux. Pourquoi je disais ça ? Parce que j'avais peur que cela ne rime à rien ? Certainement. Je n'avais aucune idée de s'il tenait vraiment à moi, de ce qu'il avait en tête, de ce qu'il pensait. Bordel, je n'avais aucune idée de où j'avais mis les pieds en fait. C'était ça le pire dans l'histoire.

\- Je ne sais même pas si ça rime à quelque chose…

\- Parce que c'est un garçon ?

Un homme, j'avais envie de répondre. Un homme, un elfe, un roi, notre roi. Ce type que j'avais détesté pendant des années et avec qui j'avais partagé beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Mais malgré toutes ces réponses qui s'offraient à moi, je me contentai de répondre :

\- Peut-être.

Et j'haussai les épaules. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question après tout. Est-ce que le fait d'éprouver quelque chose pour un autre homme me dérangeait ? Je crois que non. Après tout, je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui plaçait la recherche de l'être aimé au premier plan de son existence, encore moins la recherche d'un passe-temps charnel pour lutter contre l'ennui et la solitude. Alors homme, femme, elfe, humain, quelle importance au fond ? Certains avaient sûrement du mal avec ça, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. J'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'un nain, l'idée que cela puisse poser problème ne m'aurait même pas effleuré.

Alors un homme… Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas dans les mœurs, peut-être que c'était mal vu, critiqué, réprimé, mais personnellement, je ne voyais pas quel mal cela pouvait causer ou quelle gêne on se serait attendu à ce que je ressente dans une pareille situation. Je n'avais connu personne en-dehors de Tauriel, et il n'y avait que trop peu de créatures attirantes, selon moi, pour que je me laisse tenter par qui que ce soit. Différencier le fait d'éprouver des sentiments ou de l'attirance pour un genre ou pour l'autre, cela ne signifiait rien à mes yeux. Ce n'était donc pas nécessaire que je me pose la question. Alors la réponse était la suivante : je n'en avais que faire de me retrouver à éprouver quelque chose pour un elfe du même genre que moi. Surtout vu à quel point il était séduisant… La pensée m'arracha une légère bouffée de chaleur, comme un flash de la nuit.

Néanmoins, je me devais d'y penser. Thranduil était un roi. Sa position signifiait beaucoup d'interdits, beaucoup d'attente et de pression de la part du peuple, et des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas échapper. Sauf que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'y réfléchir, ou ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Je venais à peine d'accepter de faire un pas vers lui, ce n'était pas pour revenir en arrière au moindre embarras. Malheureusement, s'il s'avérait que nos entrevues se poursuivaient au-delà de l'aventure impulsive et éphémère, il allait malheureusement falloir envisager la réflexion. Pour l'instant, cependant… J'enfouis le tout dans un coin de mon esprit.

\- C'est bizarre, tout de même, reprit Tauriel.

Je relevai mon regard sur elle et l'interrogeai silencieusement. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- De me dire que je ne suis plus la seule personne importante dans ta petite existence de clandestin, ce que d'ailleurs, tu n'es plus.

D'accord, je dois admettre qu'elle m'arracha un rictus amusé. Il était le bienvenu après toute la lourdeur de mes pensées entremêlées.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

Elle fit mine de méditer, mais au fond, je crois qu'elle réfléchit sérieusement à la possibilité.

\- Un peu, finit-elle par avouer non sans une pointe de provocation.

Malgré tout, son sourire laissait deviner qu'elle disait surtout ça pour m'embêter. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, et pour le coup, il était de mon devoir de lui rappeler sa place avec le sourire.

\- Tu es la seule à qui j'ai parlé de lui, tu sais ça ?

Cela eut le don de la ravir, je pouvais le deviner. Echappant à l'ambiance soudainement taquine, elle avait croisé les bras et s'était laissée allée contre le dossier de la chaise. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux.

C'était soudainement beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant d'être qui elle était, de me soutenir peu importe ce qui arrivait, et de protéger mes arrières même s'il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Elle reprit.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, puisque je ne le connais pas…

Je sentis passer la pique.

\- Mais si tu te sens bien avec lui, je ne peux que t'encourager. Peu importe si je dois mentir à Fae pour que tu puisses te faufiler de nuit jusque chez lui tous les deux jours.

Elle avait un regard appuyé mais elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle disait, alors je ne relevai pas la remarque. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et adopta un air menaçant.

\- Par contre ! S'il te fait du mal, qu'il est égoïste, qu'il te ment, qu'il joue avec toi ou qu'il te brise le cœur, je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle était sincère, c'était Tauriel après tout. Mais malgré tout le sérieux de son avertissement, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, un rire qui se finit sur une note amère. Si seulement c'était aussi simple, encore une fois, et que je n'avais pas à lui cacher l'identité de l'elfe, peut-être qu'elle hésiterait avant de promettre d'enfoncer son poing dans la tête du roi. Et puis, pour tout avouer, quand bien même nous nous étions déjà fait beaucoup de mal, l'idée qu'il prenne un coup là où son visage n'était déjà plus que des lambeaux m'était insupportable. Il ne méritait pas cela. Après, je le pensais sans imaginer ce qui pouvait véritablement arriver, sans même émettre la possibilité que mon cœur se retrouve brisé dans toute cette histoire… Franchement, rien n'était simple. Absolument rien de tout cela, à commencer par moi-même.

* * *

Le mal était fait, si je puis dire. En premier lieu, l'abandon physique, et en second, la confession à cœur ouvert. J'avais fait le premier avec le principal concerné, et le second à moi-même autant qu'à ma meilleure amie. Ce qu'il en coûte d'avouer cela à voix haute ? Une tempête de doute et d'appréhension ainsi qu'un terrible sentiment de vulnérabilité. Pour le moment, j'avais relégué cette catastrophe dans un coin de mes pensées, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de gronder quand j'avais le malheur de m'interroger. Ainsi, j'étais retourné à ma principale décision de ces derniers temps : laisser couler. Pour tout avouer, je l'appliquais plutôt bien. J'avais cessé de réfléchir à outrance, et je m'étais abandonné à mes activités quotidiennes.

J'avais cru que mon quotidien serait modifié par cette prise de conscience et cette décision de faire un pas vers lui, mais en fait, mon quotidien était chamboulé depuis qu'il avait eu vent de mon existence, alors rien ne changeait vraiment, au final.

Faelygriel était d'assez bonne humeur. Elle sortait souvent. Tauriel était absente la plupart du temps, pour sa part. De nombreuses missions découlant de l'embuscade des gobelins et les mouvements inhabituels des araignées lui rappelaient ses obligations en tant que capitaine de la garde. Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'un côté, car cela signifierait que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de faire une bourde et de laisser échapper un malheureux mot sur Thranduil. Je me sentais un peu coupable de penser ainsi alors qu'elle était ma confidente, mais je crois que je n'étais pas encore prêt à admettre que ma réalité n'était pas seulement la mienne. C'était une réalité dangereuse, fragile, et je n'étais pas de taille à m'y confronter pour le moment.

Je travaillais à la forge la plupart du temps. Je n'étais plus appelé à droite et à gauche, et pour une fois, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Être absorbé par mon activité accaparait toute ma concentration, et donc ma capacité de réflexion pour des sujets étrangers à celui de la fabrication d'armes et d'outils. C'était éprouvant, mais c'était à la fois relaxant en un sens. Cela me vidait de mon énergie et me laisser avec la seule envie de m'allonger en ne pensant plus à rien.

Cependant, dire que c'était là ma seule envie n'était pas très juste. Quand mon esprit n'était pas occupé par les commandes ou par la conversation que je tenais avec Faelygriel, il s'échappait. Et je pouvais être sûr et certain, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je sois en train de faire, que Thranduil serait la seule pensée qui persisterait. A chaque fois. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile à remarquer…

Plusieurs jours étaient passés déjà depuis notre dernière rencontre, depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'avais envoyé voler tous mes principes, tous mes doutes et ma légendaire mauvaise foi. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il était facile pour nous de nous croiser, ne serait-ce que par hasard. Le jour où il était venu jusqu'à la forge était une exception. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir en personne. Quant à moi, j'avais du mal à trouver du temps et une excuse pour aller le voir, supposant que je sache où il se trouve (et surtout qu'il soit libre) au moment où je serais exceptionnellement libre…

J'avais envie de le voir, c'était indéniable. Pour dire vrai, je n'essayais même plus de tenter de le nier. Cela ne servait plus à rien sinon à me faire passer pour un imbécile. Qui donc se permet d'ignorer volontairement une vérité que lui-même sait être vraie ? Si ce n'est par peur… Un imbécile. J'avais dépassé ce stade. Maintenant que je laissais le temps passer et les choses se faire, je voulais voir ce que tout cela donnerait. La seule appréhension qui demeurait était celle qui succède au courage nécessaire pour se jeter à l'eau : la peur de l'avenir.

Pour le moment, cependant, je me contentais de penser au présent, et à lui. Aux deux, en fait, puisqu'ils étaient intimement liés. Le souvenir de notre rencontre après notre première nuit me restait en mémoire. Je me souvenais clairement de ce qu'il disait. « Je refuse de croire que c'est un hasard. » Je me répétai la phrase encore une fois, puis encore une. « Pas un hasard. » Non, répondis-je, ce n'est pas un hasard. En avait-il peur, me demandai-je. Peut-être. Vu la lueur de panique dans ses yeux quand il me l'avait dit, et aussi quand, précédemment, il avait cherché mon pardon en croyant la chose perdue d'avance… Je ne pouvais qu'envisager que ce soit sérieusement le cas. En passant, cette panique était encore quelque chose qui me troublait à ce jour.

Thranduil était pour moi – je pouvais désormais l'affirmer sans que ma haine injustifiée ne vienne tout détruire – un de ceux qui parvenaient à rester juste et tenace face à l'hostilité du monde. Il gardait la tête froide la plupart du temps, surmontait l'impossible quand je n'aurais pas été capable d'encaisser le tiers de ce que lui avait encaissé, gardait la tête haute et se comportait comme un roi devait se comporter, avec la marge d'erreur que l'humanité laisse, même chez un elfe.

Alors imaginer qu'il pouvait se réveiller en nage à cause d'un cauchemar, se montrer aussi abattu qu'il l'avait fait dans la forêt, et surtout avoir peur que je l'abandonne, c'était… C'était terriblement troublant et ne me donnait que plus envie de le revoir. J'avais également besoin de revoir cette peur dans ses yeux. Cela semble cruel, c'est même cruel à dire, même pour moi, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il avait véritablement peur que je renie mon pas en avant, que je me pare à nouveau de ma mauvaise foi, ou même de ma haine, et que je prenne de nouveau mes distances.

S'il avait véritablement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un hasard, les actes infondés d'un indécis ou une impulsion sans aucune motivation, je devais le savoir. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que c'était ce que moi je craignais de sa part.

Oui, j'étais un peu en train de paniquer, dans ce coin d'ouragan de mon esprit, à l'idée que tout cela ne veuille rien dire. Après tout, je venais à peine de commencer à admettre qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent, et c'était tout à fait terrifiant. C'est d'autant plus terrifiant quand on sait que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher, à faire confiance, ou à tomber amoureux. Même loin de là. Alors imaginer que je m'attache à lui, celui que j'avais passé mon existence à haïr, tandis que l'éventualité d'une mascarade tout à fait odieuse demeurait au milieu des démonstrations d'affection et d'attirance…

Oh, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup, pour l'instant. Je voulais seulement savoir s'il voulait me revoir autant que moi j'en avais envie. Je voulais savoir si cette nuit n'était « pas un hasard ». Mais il n'empêche que la peur était tout de même bien réelle, réduite pour l'instant à de l'hésitation et de la nervosité, puisque j'avais enfermé la tempête dans un coin.

Heureusement, parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses. J'étais une nouvelle fois de corvée de livraison. D'ailleurs, ça semblait bien parti pour devenir une routine. Sarnas m'envoyait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il était assuré, grâce à mes oreilles en pointes, qu'on ne s'en prendrait plus à moi à cause de mon hybridité à la première occasion et que je n'avais plus à garder mon existence secrète.

J'ai dit que le hasard fait bien les choses ? Pour être honnête je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce, dans un premier temps. J'avais profité de l'opportunité en expédiant les livraisons le plus vite et le plus professionnellement possible, et j'avais fait en sorte de mettre à profit le temps restant pour mon envie égoïste. Si Sarnas l'avait su, je me serais fait salement taper sur les doigts. Heureusement, j'ai toujours su garder ça secret. Et puis, j'avais bien trop besoin de le revoir pour ressentir la moindre culpabilité.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais parvenir à le croiser, j'espérais seulement que ce soit le cas. Je me rendis rapidement compte que ça allait être plus compliqué que je l'imaginais. Mon coup de pouce avait été donné en vain. Quand je passai devant sa bibliothèque privée, la porte était ouverte et la pièce était déserte. Je passai également devant sa chambre, mais il y avait un garde dans le couloir et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'entrer comme si de rien n'était ou d'attendre qu'il parte. Ç'aurait été suspect… Surtout que je n'étais déjà pas censé me trouver là, le regard du garde me le fit bien comprendre.

J'allais devoir me rendre à l'évidence : je n'allais pas réussir à le croiser, sauf si je trouvais un autre moyen que me promener sans savoir où il était. Peut-être que j'allais devoir lui voler son idée de la dernière fois. Ce serait facile de prétendre que j'avais un message à lui remettre. Par contre ce serait plus compliqué de justifier qu'aucun autre que lui ne pouvait le lire. Les commandes de la forge étaient généralement confiées à des responsables de la garde, les documents à l'archiviste, etc. Et même si je parvenais à trouver quelque chose de plausible, je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un pourcentage très infime pour qu'on me laisse en tête à tête avec lui juste pour la délivrance d'un message…

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de me poser la question davantage. Je m'étais engagé dans une allée dans l'idée de regagner la forge quand sa voix m'interpela.

\- Êldaw ?

Je crois que j'eus un frisson. Je m'étais peut-être mis en tête de le retrouver, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que je m'y attendais ou que je m'y étais préparé. La voix profonde et surprise venait de derrière. J'aurais voulu me retourner avec ce sourire qui tentait de mouvoir mes lèvres de toutes ses forces, mais nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'allée. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas ignorer que nous n'étions pas censé nous connaître plus que ne le permettaient nos statuts. Il était mon roi, je n'étais qu'un apprenti forgeron, et même si j'avais été à son service, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me retourner et l'appeler par son prénom comme si nous avions partagé plus que des entrevues raisonnables et des échanges professionnels. Malgré tout, j'esquissai un sourire en me retournant.

\- Votre Majesté.

En public, autant me montrer poli et respectueux. Il y eut dans son regard une ombre étrange. Pour le coup, il fallait qu'il me pardonne, mais je pense qu'il comprendrait facilement. La surprise puis l'hésitation passées, il afficha un doux sourire. La chaleur prit mon cœur lentement, comme s'il essayait de l'étreindre tout en appuyant sur mes poumons au passage. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de prendre subitement conscience de tout ? De ma respiration, de mon sourire qui se voulait assuré mais qui était, j'en étais quasiment certain, maladroit, de mon tablier usé, de mes cheveux noirs mal noués…

Et pourtant il était là, à se rapprocher de quelques pas pour venir à ma rencontre, avec un sourire doux, sans avoir l'air de tenir compte de quoi que ce soit sinon du détail des traits de mon visage. Son regard n'était pas pour autant appuyé, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il me paraissait intense au point de vouloir envelopper mon être dans un seul mouvement.

Il resta à une distance raisonnable. C'était étrange après avoir été aussi proche de devoir désormais garder autant ses distances. Malgré tout, je sentais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce soudain écart entre nous. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dénués d'émotion. S'il avait voulu m'éviter, il n'aurait pas cherché à venir à ma rencontre en me remarquant dans l'allée. Mieux encore, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'excuse, de douleur ou de tristesse dans son regard. Pas la moindre culpabilité qui m'aurait communiqué son regret. Alors je supposai qu'il n'existait pas.

Même en parlant à voix basse, je savais que nous risquions d'être surpris dans nos paroles et d'atteindre les oreilles curieuses, que nous le voulions ou non. Ainsi me contentai-je du ton poli tandis qu'il se tenait à la conversation courtoise et aux banalités.

\- Tout se passe bien à la forge ?

\- Oui, on a pas mal de travail mais ça se fait. Je viens de finir les livraisons. Sarnas est occupé à superviser l'apprentissage d'Ulsarn.

\- Je vois, commenta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Nous sommes tous très occupés ces temps-ci…

Je sentais qu'il aurait voulu dépasser le ton de la conversation, qu'il avait autre chose à dire mais se retenais de s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait. Néanmoins, je ne ratai pas le sous-entendu. Il était très occupé, j'étais très occupé, nous n'avions pas vraiment de temps pour nous depuis la dernière fois, voire pas du tout. Je laissai échapper un soupir malgré moi.

\- C'est seulement le quotidien du royaume, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ma remarque parut l'amuser car il eut une sorte de rictus et son sourire se fit plus franc.

\- Content de voir que tu te sentes impliqué.

Ça, ça sonnait plus personnel qu'il ne lui étais permis de l'être. Alors je m'autorisai à lui répondre presque tout aussi personnellement, en restant neutre dans mes mots mais un poil provocateur dans le ton de ma voix.

\- Je me suis toujours senti impliqué.

Son sourire repassa de la franchise à la douceur. Je crus qu'il allait m'accorder le bénéfice du doute ou quelque chose dans le style de « effectivement, Sarnas me l'a fait remarquer », mais cela ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, la conversation prit un autre sens que je devinai lourd d'insinuations qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas éclaircir à voix haute.

\- « Toujours » n'est pas la question. Tout ce qui m'importe est de savoir si tu l'es maintenant. Nous avons besoin de personnes impliquées si nous voulons être assurés que ça a une chance de fonctionner.

Cela allait définitivement au-delà de mon travail à forge, j'en étais certain. Il ne me regarderait pas de cette façon s'il ne s'agissait que de ma motivation et de mon application dans mon œuvre. L'éteinte se resserra un peu plus autour de mon cœur, dans une chaleur tenace.

\- J'espère que tu comprends, laissa-t-il échapper sur une voix plus basse.

Il y avait une sorte d'espoir quelque part, dans le ton de sa voix ou dans ses yeux, je n'aurais su dire. Peut-être que je ne faisais que l'imaginer, mais elle me semblait bien réelle. J'eus un léger rictus. C'était de la nervosité, surtout, mais je le fis paraître pour de l'amusement qui se mua en une once de provocation. Je n'allais pas changer mes habitudes pour autant…

\- Je crois que mon implication est assez évidente. Si vous voulez que ça fonctionne, il ne dépend que de vous d'orchestrer les choses puisque c'est votre devoir en tant que roi, votre Majesté.

Bon, étant donné que je n'étais personne d'important au royaume, ma remarque était un peu déplacée. Mais en espérant que personne ne m'entende, le sous-entendu passerait certainement. Et à son sourire amusé et sa manière de vaguement tourner la tête, cela me fut confirmé.

Il releva lentement les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant échapper un soupir.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Je serrai un peu les dents. Comment pouvait-il être aussi injustement sérieux tout en paraissant à la fois vulnérable et sûr de lui ? Il me troublait, quoi que je veuille en penser, quoi qu'il fasse : qu'il y aille franchement, qu'il se contente d'un regard ou d'un mouvement anodin. Je m'autorisai à être aussi sincère que ma mauvaise foi et la situation le permettaient.

\- C'est déjà pas mal.

Il plissa presque imperceptiblement les yeux et je vis un rictus tenter de remonter le coin de sa bouche. Doutait-il de ce que je disais ou était-il simplement amusé ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Je ne pouvais clairement pas tout deviner, surtout venant de lui.

\- Bon, soufflai-je à contrecœur… Il faudrait que j'y retourne.

\- Je comprends. J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup à faire.

Je me contentai d'un mince sourire d'excuse pour confirmer ses pensées. Après tout, nous venions tout juste d'en parler. Il n'avait pas forcément que je lui réponde. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de me plaindre non plus. J'aimais mon travail.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla-t-il.

Malgré tout, j'eus du mal à me décider à bouger maintenant que j'avais réussi à l'intercepter après tout ce temps. Je le vis tourner la tête et son regard me quitta. Je perçus là le signe que nous en avions terminé et qu'il s'apprêtait également à partir. Cependant, il vint vers moi à cet instant précis.

Je remarquai juste avant qu'il ne bouge que nous étions enfin seuls. Avait-il fait en sorte d'attendre le moment opportun ? C'était une éventualité. Mais sur le coup, c'était comme s'il venait de balayer mes pensées d'un simple pas en avant. Son regard vérifiait encore que personne ne nous surprendrait quand il appuya de la paume de sa main sur mon torse et me poussa contre la paroi de pierre. Mes poumons se recroquevillèrent dans ma cage thoracique.

Dans la pénombre d'un renfoncement, il fixa son regard sur le mien. Il y eu un battement, puis il continua à voix basse par précaution.

\- Si j'ai bien compris… Je peux espérer que tu ne me fuiras plus ?

J'esquissai un sourire en coin. Bien entendu, même si je défaillais intérieurement sous ses yeux, sous sa main et sous son ton qui avait quelque chose de désespéré, il fallait toujours que je fasse comme si je contrôlais parfaitement la situation…

\- Ça dépend. Tu comptes me pourchasser ?

Il eut un rictus amusé puis il se mit à scruter mon visage sans dire un mot. Pour être troublant, je ne vous dis pas à quel point ça l'était… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se mettait à brûler doucement, que ma peau s'enflammait sous sa main. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais la sensation, elle, était bien réelle. Il y avait en moi une chaleur que je ne pouvais ignorer, et entre nous, quelque chose que j'étais incapable d'expliquer.

Que nous nous trouvions là, à l'écart, dans un renfoncement de l'allée, me donnait ce sentiment de frôler les interdits. C'était certainement le cas. Je veux dire, il n'en restait pas moins le roi. D'un autre côté, il y avait ce brin d'excitation qui n'aurait sûrement pas dû être là mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire jouer la tension entre nous. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste… terriblement dangereux. Et sur cette pensée, il finit par répondre à ma question laissée en suspens.

\- J'en serais bien capable…

Un frisson remonta ma nuque, puis il avança son visage, ses yeux rivés sur les miens. Il y avait quelque chose de lent et d'appuyé dans son mouvement. Ainsi ressentis-je pleinement la pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je perçus une sorte d'hésitation dans un premier temps, et je compris que c'était de la fébrilité. Ensuite, il se fit plus assuré et plus tendre. Je crois que c'était un soupir de ma part qui l'avait incité à ne pas reculer. Je ne fuyais plus. Je ne cherchais plus du tout à fuir. J'avais abandonné le fait de me cacher derrière un déni qui n'avait plus sa place entre nous.

Je venais d'avoir la réponse dont j'avais besoin : il avait autant envie de me revoir que j'avais envie de le revoir lui. Sur cette conclusion, je refermai lentement mes doigts sur le bord de sa tunique et le tins contre moi sans pour autant insister. Je voulais seulement l'embrasser encore un peu, tant que j'étais certain que personne ne pouvait nous voir, nous voler ce moment dérobé. Quand il s'écarta, je ne le relâchai pas immédiatement.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai te revoir ?

Un battement, puis il esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Finis les commandes importantes, je remplis mes obligations, et nous aviserons. C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas nier que je ressentais une pointe de déception. Attendre et encore attendre. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue. Bah, après tout, je pouvais bien le faire. Je lui rendis son sourire et mes doigts abandonnèrent le tissu.

\- D'ici là, ne laisse pas Aelang et Haflîn ruiner tes journées.

Cela parut l'amuser.

\- Ils n'auront pas cette satisfaction.

Il commença à reculer, sur le point de s'en aller, mais une pensée me revint subitement en tête.

\- Ah, et, votre Majesté…

Il s'immobilisa et m'interrogea du regard. Le ton de ma voix devait l'avoir interpelé. Pour fait, j'avais toujours deux mots à lui dire depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas oublié, et ma peau non plus, d'ailleurs…

\- Si la prochaine fois…

Je tirai un peu sur le col de ma chemise et exhibai le bas de mon cou sur lequel les traces de ses lèvres se voyaient toujours. Elles s'étaient certes estompées, mais elles n'avaient pas encore disparues.

\- On pouvait éviter ça… Ce serait préférable.

Son regard se posa sur les marques. Il sembla un instant pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à que je l'interpelle de cette manière, puis lentement, un sourire qui se voulait désolé mais qui se révéla bien vite amusé para ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il était satisfait, presque fier de lui.

\- Tu me demandes beaucoup, tu le sais ça ?

Relâchant mon col pour que le tissu dissimule à nouveau les marques, je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Je me sentais offusqué. J'avais le droit de l'être ? C'était terriblement provocateur, et à la fois déstabilisant, et aussi et surtout révélateur de bien des pensées non formulées de sa part. C'était beaucoup lui demander, de se retenir de marquer ma peau ? Je restai sans voix. Quant à lui et son sourire insupportable, il rajouta une note supplémentaire au trouble que je ressentais déjà.

\- Mais tu as raison, soupira-t-il. A l'avenir, j'essayerai d'éviter les parcelles de ta peau trop voyantes. Je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'on pose les yeux sur toi et qu'on te détaille impunément du regard.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil bien trop subjectif pour que je puisse remettre en doute ce qu'il venait de dire. Malgré l'amusement sur ses lèvres, il paraissait terriblement sérieux. Et il s'en alla dans l'allée sans rien ajouter et sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Bon sang. Ce type voulait ma mort. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez. Je le vis disparaître à l'angle et me retrouvais subitement seul avec mon cœur battant et mon esprit qui peinait à suivre. Il y avait un tel aveu de possessivité dans ses paroles que j'étais incapable de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, pire encore, de faire comme si ça me laissait indifférent. Car c'était bien de la possessivité, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait me garder pour ses beaux yeux ? Me marquer sien selon son désir ? Je ne pus retenir un frisson et ne sus le décrypter.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr que ce n'était pas une aventure éphémère. C'était rassurant, d'un côté. D'un autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que donnerait la suite… C'était excitant, mais l'excitation va souvent de pair avec le danger, alors que pouvais-je faire si ce n'était ressentir un brin d'appréhension au milieu de ces flammes dévorantes ?

Néanmoins, j'avais vite relégué mon appréhension en arrière-plan. Dès que je m'étais décidé à sortir de mon immobilisme et à quitter l'allée, je m'étais retrouvé emporté par la masse de travail à effectuer. Je n'avais quasiment pas un moment de libre. Les commandes étaient monstrueuses, Sarnas nous exploitaient presque autant l'un l'autre, Ûlsarn et moi, et Faelygriel avait besoin que je l'aide à la maison parce qu'elle faisait une sorte de grand ménage… Et en plus de cela, j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'avais pas la force d'aller m'entraîner à l'arc, surtout en sachant que je ne croiserai pas Tauriel.

Tauriel… J'avais définitivement besoin de lui parler. Je ne savais pas comment, de quelle manière, et quoi lui dire exactement, mais il allait bien falloir que je lui explique une partie de toute l'histoire, au moins. Je m'étais rendu compte après coup que je ne lui avais confié que des bribes. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer tout ça sans risquer une allusion trop évidente à Thranduil. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais passer sous silence les raisons principales pour lesquelles tout était si compliqué. Il était notre roi, je l'avais détesté pendant trop longtemps, c'était soudain et complexe, et… C'était Thranduil. Je crois que dire ça résumait bien la situation. Lui, moi, c'était déjà beaucoup trop de données à prendre en compte.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais ni demander conseil à ma tante, et encore moins au principal concerné. Si je n'en parlais pas à ma tante, c'était d'abord parce que je ne me voyais pas lui balancer à la figure, comme si de rien n'était, que je voyais un homme. Pire encore sachant que c'était le roi, mais je ne fais que me répéter ici. Ensuite, comment pouvais-je m'assurer qu'elle ne passerait pas son temps à me poser mille questions et en parler à tout va comme elle l'avait fait quand je lui avais annoncé être avec Tauriel… Je ne pouvais pas envisager ça une seconde fois, notamment en sachant que j'avais encore du mal à tout assumer de l'histoire dans sa globalité. Je ne pouvais donc pas avouer que je voyais le roi sans appréhender les questions que cela soulèverait.

Quant à discuter avec le principal intéressé… Sérieusement. Vous me voyez dire à Thranduil que j'ai du mal à annoncer à ma meilleure amie notre… ébauche de relation sans nom ? Je n'étais pas prêt à avoir une telle conversation avec lui. D'une part. Et d'autre part, je ne voulais absolument pas mettre en danger la carrière de Tauriel. Elle était capitaine de la garde, tout de même ! Elle avait fait ma rencontre par pur hasard, et je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir gardé mon existence secrète. Malheureusement, si Thranduil venait à être au courant, je doutais que cela soit sans répercussion sur elle, peu importe à quel point son opinion de moi avait changé depuis la fois où il m'avait fait jeter en cellule sans plus de cérémonie.

Je dis que je n'avais pas de temps libre, mais j'avais visiblement beaucoup de temps pour me torturer l'esprit. J'imagine que c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, après brandir ma mauvaise foi comme un étendard. Oui, certainement…


	20. 19 - Crime Of Passion

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je ne poste ce chapitre que maintenant pour faute d'accès à internet. Je suis actuellement dans l'incapacité de trouver un point d'accès internet quotidien et je serai donc indisponible prochainement, et cela pour une durée indéterminée. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je lis chacune de vos reviews avec plaisir, et si vous avez des questions, je serai heureux d'y répondre à mon retour. Pour l'instant, vous aurez donc compris que je vais devoir mettre la fanfiction un peu en pause malgré moi. J'espère pouvoir reprendre assez vite mais je ne vous promets rien._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira (tout autant que les prochains chapitres, puisque je compte bien vous préparer encore pas mal de péripéties et voir vos petits cœurs jouer des montagnes russes !)_

 _Neo_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

 **CRIME OF PASSION**

 **(Crime Passionnel)**

Ce jour-là fut celui où je devais le revoir. Il avait réussi à me faire parvenir un message il y avait peu de temps de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il avait emprunté le passage secret qui menait à mon havre de paix et avait attaché le mot à mon arc. Un mot court, juste histoire de me dire qu'il était libre bientôt et me proposait de le rejoindre, rajoutant par précaution de ne lui retourner son message que si je ne pouvais pas venir. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais allé m'entrainer à l'arc la veille. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je doutais fort que le hasard se soit arrangé pour que je croise à nouveau sa route au bon moment. Je m'en serais mordu les doigts.

Cependant, ce jour-là se révéla être l'une des pires journées. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde, sans exception, s'acharnait sur moi. Sarnas était d'une humeur massacrante sans raison apparente. Même son fils n'osait rien dire de peur qu'il s'emporte contre nous. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de ça. Il ne suffit que d'un garde un peu pointilleux sur le contenu de sa commande pour que le forgeron explose et passe son après-midi à râler sur tout et n'importe quoi, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. En plus de cela, ma concentration n'était pas au top de sa forme, je négligeai la finition des flèches et m'attirai ses foudres.

La seule pensée qui ne me faisait pas plonger dans un mélange d'irritation, de rumination et de déprime totale était la certitude de le revoir le soir-même. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur la suite. Faelygriel s'était mise en tête de ranger, avec mon aide, cela va de soi, l'entièreté du salon avant de préparer le dîner. Plus je voyais l'heure tourner, plus je désespérais que cette journée ne finisse jamais. C'était un peu hypocrite de se dire ça alors qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. En vivant une journée aussi désastreuse, j'étais à fleur de peau et j'avais grandement besoin de souffler.

J'étais enfin sorti de la maison, lui ayant échappé avec l'excuse récurrente de Tauriel rentrant de mission, quand, à mon grand malheur, je dus repousser encore un peu les retrouvailles.

J'essayais de ravaler ma culpabilité en m'éloignant de chez moi. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir encore, et j'aimais encore moins abréger une soirée avec ma tante sans raison valable, mais je crois qu'elle m'avait assez vu ces derniers soirs pour que je me permette une sortie exceptionnelle. Ce fut lorsque je parvins à l'extrémité de la grande place, que je traversais ce soir-là sans vraiment réfléchir, ayant trop de choses en tête, que Tauriel me rattrapa et me tira dans un coin plus calme sans prendre en compte mes protestations.

\- Tauriel ? Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends !

Elle ne répondit même pas. Elle attendit seulement que nous soyons à l'écart pour m'adresser enfin la parole. Contrastant avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler une tentative d'enlèvement, elle n'avait pas l'air énervée, elle paraissait même plutôt de bonne humeur, ce qui eut le don de faire ressortir mon irritation.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

J'avais baissé la voix mais cela n'empêchait pas que j'étais incapable de cacher mon agacement. Elle eut l'air perplexe mais elle prit rapidement la parole, quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tu ne penses pas ? D'abord, depuis quand tu me passes devant sans même me dire bonjour ?

Je restai un instant silencieux, essayant de reprendre mon calme autant que de comprendre la question posée trop rapidement pour mon esprit enraillé. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et laissai échapper un profond soupir. Je sentais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle n'allait certainement pas vouloir me relâcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponse satisfaisante à ses questions. J'étais bien parti pour le faire attendre encore un moment… Je m'attelai malgré tout à formuler des excuses.

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Oui, ça j'avais bien remarqué.

Je pris une grande inspiration et relevai la tête.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Je pensais qu'elle allait s'énerver, mais au lieu de ça, elle sembla soudain préoccupée, et sûrement un peu inquiète.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

Je m'interrompis. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment justifier mon attitude. Le problème était que, si je ne trouvais rien à dire, j'allais devoir abdiquer et accepter une énième conversation dont je doutais fort de sortir indemne, et par indemne, je voulais bien entendu dire cacher une fois encore ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos, ce que moi j'osais lui cacher, en l'occurrence… Mais avais-je seulement le choix ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, balayai-je rapidement.

\- Si ce n'est rien, alors tu as bien deux minutes pour m'expliquer quelque chose. Surtout qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

Je crois qu'elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel j'étais. Physiquement, peut-être. Après tout, ça devait se voir. Mais moralement, c'était autre chose. Entre la surcharge de travail, la mauvaise humeur de Sarnas, l'entrain inébranlable de ma tante et ma capacité limitée à tenir une conversation, mon cerveau étant constamment perturbé par des pensées parasites et des questions impromptues… Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser.

Ce soir, je n'avais besoin que d'une seule chose, même si ça n'allait pas forcément m'aider à retrouver mon calme, c'était un peu de temps pour moi, avec lui. Etonnant quand on y pense, d'ailleurs… C'était certainement l'une des personnes face à qui j'étais le moins apte à rester calme. Mais en même temps, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était le seul en mesure de me faire véritablement penser à autre chose, éclipsant tout le reste, ne laissant que nous deux. C'était un peu étrange à formuler comme pensée, vu que je n'étais arrivé à cette conclusion que récemment, mais elle n'en restait pas moins véridique.

\- Je sais que ça fait longtemps, moi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais on ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas. J'ai trop de rapports à rédiger et encore beaucoup de travail, m'informa-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa fatigue et son absence de motivation.

Elle ne me laissa pas une seconde pour lui proposer de remettre la discussion à un autre jour et enchaîna, reprenant son mordant ainsi qu'un ton un peu trop réprobateur à mon goût.

\- Toi, par contre, on dirait que tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose et j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

Je serrai les dents. Tauriel, Tauriel, Tauriel. Tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, tu es vraiment trop curieuse et je vais finir par regretter de n'être qu'à moitié franc avec toi. Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à sa remarque on ne peut plus perspicace, mais de toute manière, elle n'attendit pas pour continuer.

\- Il faut qu'on reparle de ton homme mystère, absolument.

\- Tauriel…

Je pouvais bien tenter de la dissuader en soupirant, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de répondre, mais je savais que ça ne prendrait pas sur elle. Quand elle avait une idée en tête et qu'une question la torturait, impossible de l'en détourner complètement.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as bien dit que vous étiez sortis, c'est ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ramenait ça sur le tapis. Mais je crois que je n'allais pas tarder à comprendre, et c'était très mauvais signe pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que la grande porte qui permet d'accéder à la forêt, hormis le passage secret. J'ai demandé aux gardes…

\- Tauriel… Sérieusement ?

J'étais en train de déglutir, littéralement. Je n'allais pas y réchapper, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais il fallait que je sache. J'ai demandé aux gardes assignés aux portes ce soir-là et en-dehors du roi, des gardes et de toi, ils n'ont vu personne d'autre entrer ni sortir du royaume.

Et voilà, je ne l'avais pas raté celle-ci… J'étais blême. Je détournai le regard et essayai de ne pas totalement perdre la face devant elle. Si elle avait déjà fait sa petite déduction, j'étais foutu et c'était trop tard pour rattraper quoi que ce soit.

\- Êldaw.

Elle avait un ton tellement solennel et un peu paniqué. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais choisi de disparaître aussitôt pour éviter d'avoir cette conversation. Mais elle était ma meilleure amie et je me devais d'être franc avant elle. Et puis, elle avait une manière de faire qui me faisait me sentir obligé de faire face à la réalité et d'être honnête. Je relevai donc la tête vers elle, lentement, résigné. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fixa son regard sur le mien.

\- Si c'est un elfe de la garde il faut absolument que tu me le dises parce que ça me rend folle que ce puisse être un type que je croise tous les jours. Imagine que ce soit le cas ! Et que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte ! Alors qu'il travaille sous mes ordres !

Elle semblait à moitié offusquée, à moitié affolée. Quant à moi, j'avais eu un indéniable moment d'incompréhension. Cela ne concordait absolument pas avec ce que j'avais en tête. J'avais dû décortiquer ce qu'elle venait de dire pour comprendre qu'elle accusait la mauvaise personne. Je savais que ça n'allait pas forcément la rassurer, mais il fallait que je lui dise la vérité. Peu importe si je me sentais mal à l'idée de l'avouer, je n'aimais pas la voir se torturer comme ça simplement parce que j'étais incapable d'être honnête, envers elle, autant qu'envers moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas un elfe de la garde, soupirai-je malgré moi.

J'eus du mal à soutenir son regard. L'incompréhension passa clairement sur son visage. Je pouvais comprendre, pour le coup…

\- Mais… Eldy, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Si… Il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Je relevai les yeux sur elle. Elle n'allait pas tarder à percuter, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais foutu, mais maintenant, j'étais résigné au moins. J'étais presque résolu à lui livrer toute l'histoire si ma mauvaise foi ne m'arrêtait pas en cours de route. J'étais épuisé, je n'avais pas la force de batailler encore une fois. Cependant, elle avait encore l'air rongée par l'incompréhension.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'auraient menti ?

\- Ils ne t'ont pas menti, Tauriel.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un total étranger. Ça faisait un peu mal au cœur, mais c'était ma faute après tout. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Malgré moi, je soupirai :

\- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est tout.

Cela eut le don de l'irriter, apparemment. Je n'étais plus à ça près, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi et tout ça me fatiguait encore plus que je ne l'étais jamais. Pour ne rien arranger, le retour de ma mauvaise foi et la manière qu'elle eut de s'exprimer réanimèrent mon agacement.

\- Je fais tout ce que je peux pour comprendre Eldy ! C'est juste toi qui ne veux rien me dire depuis le début mais qui laisse quand même échapper des détails, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Tauriel, franchement, je-

\- C'est bien ça le problème, tu n'es plus franc avec moi ! S'il est si important à tes yeux, cet homme, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles pas ? Tu te mets dans tous tes états, tu viens me voir à chaque fois, et je n'ai aucune sincérité de ta part en retour !

\- J'essaye, figure-toi !

Je commençais à vraiment perdre patience. Aussi égoïste que je pouvais être, je n'avais jamais manqué d'honnêteté envers elle. Je faisais simplement mon possible pour lui ouvrir mon cœur alors que j'avais encore du mal moi-même avec toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire une scène, pas maintenant, pas en me remettant en cause alors que j'avais déjà fait un énorme travail sur moi. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer ça.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais celle qui en savait le plus ! Laisse-moi le temps et je finirai par te dire ce que tu veux savoir puisque tu tiens tant à l'entendre. De toute manière, tu finis toujours par tout savoir, que ce soit par ma bouche ou non. Alors ne cherche plus, s'il te plait, et c'est moi qui te le dirai quand j'en serai capable.

\- Tu vas le voir, c'est ça ?

A son changement brutal de sujet, je compris qu'elle ne m'avait écouté qu'à moitié, réfléchissant à mon comportement plus qu'à mes paroles. Ce n'était pas très juste de sa part.

\- Tauriel ! Ce n'est pas la question…

\- Alors c'est quoi, dis-moi ?

Elle ne paraissait plus énervée, seulement anxieuse et insistante. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable d'être pris dans cette situation contre mon gré. Je gardai le silence un instant, osant enfin soutenir son regard. Elle ne chercha pas à me brusquer davantage mais je sentais qu'elle attendait une réponse coûte que coûte. Je finis par laisser échapper un soupir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Personne ne t'a menti. Tu as raison, je continue de le voir, maintenant, hier, demain, peu importe. Parce que j'en ai envie, parce que j'en ai besoin. Je ne-

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

L'esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres et le ton léger de sa question m'indignèrent. Bordel. Elle allait me rendre fou. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- C'est pour ça alors ? Tu veux le garder seulement pour toi ?

C'était encore pire quand elle posait la question avec le sourire. Je partis au quart de tour.

\- Tauriel ! Comment veux-tu que-

\- Êldaw.

La voix sortait de nulle part. Je m'étais fait interpeler d'une manière brusque, presque froide. Et ce n'était définitivement pas Tauriel qui m'avait interrompu. Je sentis mes entrailles se liquéfier. Non, pas maintenant… Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

J'aurais peut-être dû me sentir soulagé de découvrir qu'il était juste là, à quelques pas, dans l'allée, mais je ne l'étais pas. Il avait beau me sauver in extremis d'un aveu à voix haute, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance puisque sa simple présence représentait tout ce que je n'étais pas encore capable d'avouer. Cependant, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, ce ne fut pas cela qui me vint à l'esprit en premier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer ses sourcils froncés et les traits tirés de son visage. Il semblait préoccupé, anxieux, peut-être un peu tendu. Je ne saurais pas dire précisément. Toujours est-il que je m'en voulais par avance pour avoir repoussé nos retrouvailles.

Tauriel avait relevé la tête également. Le regard du roi se posa sur elle un instant puis revint sur moi, fixe et insistant. L'absence de chaleur dans ses yeux faisait mal à voir. Je me surpris à flancher.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec toi.

Je ne cherchai même pas à protester. Il reprit aussitôt.

\- Tauriel. Je suis sûr que vous avez à faire.

\- Att-

Je me rattrapai de justesse.

\- Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre-

Il me fit signe de m'interrompre presque aussitôt. Je n'osai rien rajouter devant ma meilleure amie de peur de me trahir. D'ailleurs, incertaine, elle me jeta un bref regard étrange avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant lui. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, alors que c'était juste sous ses yeux…

\- Votre Majesté.

Elle prit congés et s'en alla sans la moindre contestation de l'ordre. Dès qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision et que je me retrouvai seul avec Thranduil, je me rapprochai aussitôt de lui et m'exprimai rapidement à voix basse.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas la renvoyer comme ça.

Il posa soudain sur moi un regard tendu et douloureux. L'absence d'émotion s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à une froideur qui se fissurait lentement sous une anxiété trop forte. Sa voix aussi était tendue. Ses traits semblaient davantage tirés maintenant qu'il était juste face à moi.

\- Cela fait des heures que je t'attends. J'ai fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

Sa sincérité me laissa sans voix. Il s'était vraiment inquiété ? J'étais désemparé. Moi qui étais en train de me laisser gagner par l'irritation quelques instants auparavant, je trouvais désormais ridicule d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, que j'aurais pu m'emporter contre lui, lui reprocher son ton, la froideur dont il faisait preuve, et surtout qu'il se croit en droit de la renvoyer comme il venait de faire. Mais devant lui, devant son honnêteté déchirante, je n'étais plus capable de l'envisager.

Je scrutai son visage, anxieux, sentant mes émotions retomber. Je lui avais déjà dit, mais je détestais le voir inquiet. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Un soupir m'échappa. Je me retins d'afficher ne serait-ce que le plus léger des sourires. Je ne voulais pas lui faire croire que je me moquais.

\- Thranduil…

Il ne dit rien. Il devait être trop tendu pour le faire. Je profitai de son silence.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai eu une journée terriblement chargée, comme toutes les dernières, d'ailleurs… Entre la forge, Sarnas et Faelygriel, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'acharne sur moi en ce moment.

Les traits de son visage se détendirent lentement quand il comprit que mon retard n'était pas volontaire. Il fallait que je sois un peu honnête avec lui, alors je me livrai en quelques mots. D'autant plus que ma culpabilité me poussait à le faire. Ouais, peu importe à quel point j'étais borné et je refusais de comprendre certaines choses, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir fait douter de ma venue.

\- Je comptais venir plus tôt, l'informai-je. Mais tout le monde essaye de me retenir et ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver une bonne excuse pour leur échapper.

La dernière trace de tension et d'incertitude sur son visage se mua en une expression à la fois d'empathie et de culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je me suis inquiété pour rien, c'était égoïste de ma part de-

Je dus lutter contre mon dernier rempart de retenue pour poser ma main sur sa joue. Avec la fatigue que je ressentais, il était hors de question que je laisse quelque chose d'aussi stupide que l'hésitation et la mauvaise foi prendre le dessus quand je pouvais être spontané et sincère.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je tentai un léger sourire puis je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je surpris une perturbation dans sa respiration, et j'eus envie de sourire davantage, mais je gardai ce soupçon de fierté pour moi, appuyant ma présence sans pour autant être trop insistant. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais prié pour que cela suffise à balayer son inquiétude. C'était tout ce que je demandais pour l'instant.

Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à la réalité. Nous étions encore dans une allée. L'idée qu'on puisse nous surprendre me traversa brusquement l'esprit et je m'éloignai d'un pas, retirant immédiatement ma main de son visage.

J'avais eu tout juste le temps d'agir qu'un garde apparut non loin et traversa l'allée. Arrivant à proximité, il salua le roi comme le voulait la coutume.

\- Votre Majesté.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. J'osai relever les yeux vers lui et je surpris au même instant un sourire qui se glissait sur ses lèvres, ce genre de sourire fier, vous savez ? Ce genre de sourire insupportable parce qu'il vous laisse incapable de réagir. C'était exactement de celui-ci donc je parlais. Quand le garde se fut éloigné, je repris à voix basse.

\- Désolé. Je crois que j'oublie, parfois…

Son sourire se fit quelque peu amusé. Il ne se moquait pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un poil frustré que la situation puisse l'amuser. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire.

\- Ça ne me déplait pas pour autant.

Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'il le perçut parce qu'il laissa échapper un très léger rictus avant de finalement me proposer que nous quittions cet endroit. C'était préférable. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on nous surprenne à nouveau ensemble. Et puis je ne pouvais plus me fier aux gardes avec Tauriel. Enfin… Si elle n'avait pas déjà tout compris, ce qui était très peu probable, voire impossible à envisager la connaissant.

Il était redevenu calme et le voir marcher à mes côtés avait quelque chose d'agréable. Je repensais à la fois où il m'avait emmené hors du royaume, jusqu'à ce refuge de nature intacte. C'était simple et rafraichissant. Je n'avais plus à réfléchir. J'en oubliais presque la journée que je venais de vivre mais la fatigue, elle, restait bien réelle.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot avant d'être parvenu jusqu'à l'allée de ses appartements, hors de portée du reste du monde. Pour autant, nous ne nous rapprochâmes pas plus physiquement. Je l'avais déjà embrassé et avais manqué de nous faire surprendre, ce n'était pas pour tenter le diable tout de suite après. Même si ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, comme il disait… Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Tu disais être chargé ces temps-ci ?

Je n'avais pas envie de me plaindre, mais en même temps, je n'avais eu personne pour vider mon sac depuis un certain temps. J'allais un peu abuser de la politesse et passer pour un acariâtre mais mon état avancé d'épuisement n'en tenait plus compte. D'un autre côté, il était peut-être le seul à qui j'avais envie de parler ce soir… Je soupirai, pas vraiment plaintif mais plutôt abattu.

\- Je n'arrête pas. Autant à la forge qu'à la maison.

Il eut un vague sourire.

\- Faelygriel t'exploite ?

J'eus un rictus.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait la lubie de ranger et nettoyer dans les moindres recoins pile au moment où le rythme d'intensifie à la forge.

Il médita un instant sur ma réponse. Après un silence songeur, il me parut un peu désolé.

\- Je pensais que ce se serait calmé ces derniers jours mais je crois que ça n'a été le cas que pour moi. Tu devrais bientôt être plus tranquille, et Sarnas devrait être de meilleure humeur sous peu. Les raids nous ont laissé en besoin d'armes et d'outils neufs, ce n'était pas des commandes que nous pouvions prévoir.

Il croisa mon regard.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu quelques jours de plus…

\- Non. Non, c'est bien que ça tombe aujourd'hui, au contraire.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu par mon manque d'entrain mais j'étais juste trop fatigué pour me montrer ravi. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je n'étais pas content d'être là.

\- J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. Ça viendra. Je ne suis pas une brindille non plus. Je peux encaisser encore quelques jours.

A ce moment, nous passâmes les portes de sa chambre. Il hésita à la refermer derrière nous.

\- Je ne remets pas ça en doute mais si tu es aussi fatigué, peut-être que je ferais mieux...

Cette fois, il commençait à jouer avec mes nerfs sans le vouloir. Si j'étais ici, c'était parce que j'en avais envie et pas autrement. A force de voir mes sauts d'humeur et mon caractère de tête brûlée, il devait bien le savoir. Je ne faisais jamais rien qui allait contre ma volonté ou mes principes. Sauf en cas d'exception, bien entendu. Mais ce soir-là n'en faisait pas parti. Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase.

\- Thranduil.

Il dut sentir l'insistance dans ma voix car il releva les yeux sur moi et ne se détourna pas. Je lui jetai un regard appuyé. Espérons que ça le convainque de ma résolution à ne pas quitter cette pièce tout de suite. Je n'avais pas le cœur à batailler contre lui après la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Tauriel. Mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Si j'avais décidé de ne pas venir, je t'aurais retourné ton mot comme tu me l'avais demandé. Et si vraiment je n'avais pas envie de te voir, je ne serais pas là. Tu devrais le savoir.

J'étais un peu agacé et un peu abattu, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être calme et sincère. Il sembla réfléchir à mes mots pendant un instant, puis un mince sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il baissa les yeux, obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, fermant enfin la porte.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Je devrais arrêter de tout remettre en question.

Encore une fois désolé ? Je commençais à saturer mais je n'arrivais pas à être énervé pour autant. J'étais un peu troublé, au fond de moi, qu'il passe son temps à douter de ma bonne volonté, de mon implication, de mon envie de le voir, et de toutes ces autres choses qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la méfiance, de la difficulté à faire confiance ou un besoin constant de se rassurer. J'avais envie de croire que je le connaissais en disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la troisième possibilité, mais j'avais toujours du mal à le définir. Il pouvait paraître indéniablement froid, et tout à coup, son visage se fissurait pour laisser apercevoir une chaleur insoupçonnée. N'y avait-il que moi pour le remarquer ? Egoïstement, je crois que j'aurais bien voulu. Peut-être était-ce le cas… ?

Je ne pus retenir un soupir. C'était un peu exaspérant comme comportement, mais j'étais démuni face à lui. Toutes mes barrières fondaient et je me retrouvai avec l'unique envie d'être seul pour lui, seul à savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque, seul à l'entendre me provoquer juste après que j'ai réussi à effacer l'inquiétude de son visage (même si cela devait m'irriter), seul à faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, envers et contre tous.

J'initiai quelques pas lents vers lui histoire de réduire à néant la distance entre nous puis je glissai ma main vers la sienne. Quand j'effleurai ses doigts, j'esquissai un mince sourire fatigué. Il venait de croiser à nouveau mon regard et cette fois, il ne chercha plus à m'éviter. Je refermai mes doigts sur les siens doucement. Je crus percevoir un frisson sur sa peau sans pouvoir en être certain.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'inquiéter de moi mais tu ne me dis pas comment toi tu vas.

Il leva vaguement les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Dit celui qui me trouve trop fatigué pour qu'on puisse se voir. Il n'y a pas un peu de mauvaise foi là-dedans ? me moquai-je sans réelle conviction.

Je perçus une note d'amusement dans le mince sourire qu'il esquissa.

\- Plus sérieusement, repris-je d'une voix douce, comment ça va ? Je sais que tu étais toi-même très occupé aussi, et puisque je n'ai fait que te croiser la dernière fois…

Il baissa les yeux et tendit sa main libre, effleurant le tissu de ma chemise sans me répondre dans un premier temps. Puis, après un instant à parcourir le vêtement ou je ne savais trop quoi exactement du regard, ses doigts glissèrent sur mes épaules et jusque dans ma nuque avec une douceur infime. Il se pressa alors contre moi pour m'étreindre. Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle.

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sa main se resserra un peu sur la mienne et ses doigts se firent plus appuyés dans ma nuque. Sans trop réfléchir, j'entourai sa taille de mon bras et l'enlaçai tandis qu'il laissait aller sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

C'était comme si son masque s'était fissuré entièrement sous mes yeux. Peut-être s'était-il permis de l'enlever. Quoi qu'il en soit, de sa retenue, de sa façade de contrôle absolu, de son absence d'émotion et de chaleur, il ne restait plus rien. Il se laissait aller contre moi, sans aucune hésitation et sans que je ne perçoive le moindre geste incertain. Pour agir comme il était en train de le faire, me dis-je, il faut forcément avoir un minimum confiance en l'autre. Quand je pensais encore à chacun de mes gestes, lui semblait laisser le poids de son corps et de son masque se reposer sur mon épaule, se tenant contre moi sans laisser le moindre espace entre nous. Alors je me permettais de le garder là, étroitement enlacé, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

J'avais la respiration lourde. Pas que je me sentais embarrassé, ni nerveux. Il y avait seulement cette chaleur en moi qui se dispersait comme une vapeur et faisait des battements de mon cœur un son sourd avec une indéniable profondeur. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, cette fois, je ne craignais pas qu'il les perçoive. Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Ses doigts sur ma nuque descendirent sur mon épaule et son bras glissa sur mon dos pour m'étreindre encore un peu plus étroitement. A son odeur désormais familière qui revenait elle aussi m'étreindre, je me laissai aller à un mince sourire. J'avais pris la bonne décision en ne renvoyant pas son message malgré la fatigue. Là, entre ses bras, c'était bien le seul endroit où j'avais besoin d'être à l'instant. Et je crois pouvoir dire que lui aussi, même si j'étais bien incapable de lire ses pensées. Je m'en tenais à avoir confiance, en lui, ainsi qu'en la sincérité de ses mots.

Il releva lentement la tête. Ses cheveux effleurèrent ma joue dans une lente caresse, puis, se tenant à quelques centimètres de moi, il me scruta dans le silence, un sourire fatigué mais doux sur les lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, son sourire se fit plus franc, un poil amusé.

\- C'était terriblement risqué de m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure dans l'allée.

Je ne répondis pas et baissai brièvement les yeux. Oui, je le savais très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me le permettre en ignorant volontairement les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir si on nous surprenait. Il s'exprima ensuite à voix basse.

\- Mais c'était aussi agréablement surprenant de ta part de faire preuve d'autant de spontanéité.

J'eus un rictus et sentis mon cœur s'empourprer à la place de mes joues.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je suis du genre impulsif, depuis le temps.

Cela eut le don de le faire sourire davantage.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- C'est pour ne pas dire que j'ai raison ?

Je lui cherchais des noises. Je crois que j'étais d'humeur taquine. C'était un peu mon attitude de secours quand la conversation devenait trop sérieuse, au même titre que la répartie me venait facilement quand la conversation devenait trop pesante.

\- Je t'accorde volontiers avoir raison.

C'était loupé pour enchaîner sur quelque chose de moins sérieux… Cependant, son visage changea presque imperceptiblement et il sembla vouloir aborder un autre sujet.

\- Dis-moi…

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il semblait curieux plus que préoccupé, mais il y avait tout de même une note de je ne savais quoi qui sonnait étrangère. Une dose de soupçon, peut-être ? Quand il posa la question, cette note se justifia d'elle-même.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la capitaine de la garde.

J'en avais presque oublié qu'il nous avait vu tous les deux. Pire encore, il nous avait surpris en pleine conversation. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, mais je doutais qu'il ait mis très longtemps à nous interrompre après avoir posé les yeux sur moi (sans vouloir me vanter). Je pouvais malgré tout me tromper… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ressentis un brin d'inconfort et de nervosité. J'allais devoir broder immédiatement et improviser au mieux. Il fallait que ce soit le plus plausible possible. Au moins, j'avais déjà quelques cartes d'avance dans ma poche.

Ma seule réelle hésitation, celle qui m'empêchait de bâtir sur le mensonge, était que je ne voulais pas avoir à lui donner des raisons de douter de moi davantage. S'il me laissait avoir confiance en lui, ce devait être réciproque. Plus important encore, je voulais être sincère avec lui. Je voulais l'être, surtout parce que j'en sentais le besoin et l'envie, mais aussi parce que je me doutais que ce serait là la seule façon de le voir honnête avec moi à son tour.

J'eus donc un instant d'hésitation, à scruter son visage puis à esquisser un mince sourire. Devais-je prétendre l'avoir rencontré sur la grande place, lorsque nous avions organisé notre petite rencontre improvisée sur l'excuse de me remercier pour l'embuscade des gobelins ? Cela tenait debout, mais c'était tout bonnement du mensonge… Je ne pouvais pas. Devais-je alors lui dire la vérité ? Notre rencontre improbable lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, puis notre relation durable qui s'était ensuivie ? C'était là la vérité, l'option de la sincérité, mais je craignais pour Tauriel et pour son poste… Et je savais que si j'esquivais la question maladroitement, il devinerait que je tentais de lui cacher quelque chose. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Vraiment pas. Encore indécis, je tentai de ne pas laisser le silence trahir mon hésitation. Ce serait la pire chose à faire.

\- Ça te surprend ? demandai-je simplement.

Il eut une brève hésitation.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Je ne connais pas que toi, tu sais ?

J'avais pris un ton un peu taquin. Il secoua vaguement la tête, prenant la chose trop au sérieux.

\- Je sais bien. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te surprendre en aussi grande conversation avec elle.

Moi non plus, ça c'était certain. Surtout que nous avions fait attention jusque-là.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté tout à l'heure, fis-je remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'était juste…

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Est-ce que je l'avais troublé avec mes questions ?

\- Peu importe.

Je détaillai discrètement son visage puis relevai un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

Il revint soutenir mon regard et, en voyant que je ne faisais que me moquer gentiment de lui, il fronça les sourcils. Il me jaugea un instant, mais il me paraissait toujours un peu troublé.

\- Non.

Il venait de soupirer comme s'il me faisait un aveu à contrecœur, ou comme s'il n'assumait pas entièrement ce qu'il ne me disait pas. L'idée qu'il puisse être véritablement jaloux pour si peu, ajouté à son expression hésitante et contrariée, me firent lever les yeux au ciel par réflexe.

\- Oh bon sang.

Ma réaction avait été instinctive. C'était comme si j'étais parti sur la défensive histoire de ne pas admettre que mon cœur avait été ébranlé de le voir ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il me rendait dingue. Comment ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un soupir. Il suffisait qu'il soit juste là devant moi et je savais que c'était fini. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Ou plutôt, je ne me sentais jamais autant moi-même, jamais aussi vivant, qu'à l'instant précis où je le savais lui-même existant.

Je le relâchai, refermai mes mains sur le col de son vêtement et l'embrassai brièvement. Je tins à peine compte de l'expression de surprise et d'incertitude dans ses traits.

\- Comme ça tu aimes ma spontanéité… Tu veux que je sois franc ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder, un peu pris au dépourvu par mon attitude. Je pris son silence pour une affirmation. Mon cœur battait trop vite pour donner à ma voix un ton sans émotion. Je devais lui paraître fébrile. Je l'étais. C'est ce qu'il en coûte d'être autant impliqué.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, dis-je par instinct de provocation avant d'enchaîner sur mon aveu sans aucune hésitation. Ça me donne envie de t'embrasser sans te laisser le temps de respirer.

Le trouble passa à nouveau dans son regard, mais ce fut de courte durée. Je restai là, suspendu à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres tandis que les siennes prenaient la courbe d'un sourire.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, quand je dis que je suis incapable de m'arrêter de t'embrasser ?

J'eus un rictus.

\- Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, je me trompe ?

Il m'affronta du regard. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait répliquer, mais il abandonna visiblement l'idée et sa voix se fit suave. Je devinai derrière la provocation une nouvelle note de fébrilité.

\- Tu vas arrêter de parler et m'embrasser ?

Venant de lui, c'était terriblement érotique. Surtout accompagné de son regard intense. J'avais du mal à ne pas fléchir et succomber à sa demande, mais je crois que mon envie de lui tenir tête était un peu plus tenace que mon envie de l'embrasser immédiatement. D'autant plus que j'avais la certitude que cela arriverait, tôt ou tard, dans les secondes ou les minutes qui suivraient.

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi.

Il y eut une lueur au cœur de ses yeux, puis il saisit mes lèvres. Ce serait donc une affaire de quelques secondes seulement, pour ma plus grande satisfaction, et pour le frisson qui courut ma peau avec excitation. Mes doigts crispés sur le tissu, je lui rendis son baiser. Il était irrésistible, et je n'avais plus aucune envie de le nier davantage. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus aucune envie de le laisser partir.

Je me mettais encore en tête l'idée que je laissais les choses se faire, mais il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face : j'étais impliqué, bien trop impliqué pour pouvoir me défaire de lui. Je doutais qu'il doive me pourchasser, car je n'étais plus capable d'envisager l'éventualité d'une fuite.

C'était étrange, le point auquel, par sa présence, par ses paroles et ses actes, il balayait le moindre de mes doutes et la moindre de mes appréhensions. J'avais passé des journées entières à redouter cette tempête reléguée dans un coin de mon esprit, c'est comme si elle n'était plus qu'une brise face à lui. Je ne l'entendais plus. C'est presque comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Rien ne semblait plus en mesure de nous menacer, lui et moi. Il n'y avait que nous, nous face au reste du monde.

Mes doigts relâchèrent le tissu et glissèrent sur son cou jusqu'à s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, mes pouces sur ses tempes. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et ne pus que faire de même, trop fébrile et trop heureux de me retrouver là. Il m'embrassa de plus belle, et je le suivis dans son élan.

C'était ce genre de baiser qui vous renverse, qui vous bouleverse et vous laisse incapable d'en revenir. Un soupir, un appel d'air, les poumons qui tremblent. Un sursaut, puis le calme. Un frémissement au bord des lèvres, puis cette douceur qui fond au bout de la lèvre, cette tendresse. C'est dans un de ces moments de répit que je le laissai reprendre son souffle et libérai son visage. Je fis glisser sa cape sur ses épaules et elle trouva le sol dans un bruissement. Je gardai mon regard rivé sur le sien tandis que je faisais s'ouvrir sa tunique sur son torse. Puis je me risquai à baisser les yeux quand sa peau se dévoila. J'y surpris un frisson. Sa poitrine se souleva presque imperceptiblement. Ses muscles en tremblaient presque. Une veine battait au bas de son cou. La pâleur de sa peau se réchauffait sous les flammes des torches.

Je revins croiser son regard, et il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour céder à nouveau à ses lèvres. Puis ce fut ses doigts crispés sur ma chemise, les miens encore une fois dans ses cheveux, le lit contre ses genoux et la gravité qui se renverse. Je l'embrassai au creux des draps. Il m'embrassa tout autant. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et sa peau frémissait au moindre passage de mes mains. Il y eut le poids de son corps sur le mien, puis l'inverse. Et enfin, l'un face à l'autre, nous daignâmes nous laisser respirer, les lèvres brûlantes. Cependant ce ne fut pas sans un énième baiser, tendre mais ravageur.

Puis je rouvris les yeux et me plongeai dans les siens. Il fit de même, le souffle court, son torse dénudé sous les flammes, un fin sourire tracé sur ces lèvres que j'avais malmenées de mon désir intarissable. Son regard traina un instant sur mon être. J'étais allongé, appuyé sur l'oreiller, et il était légèrement redressé, sa main soutenant sa tête. Finalement, je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon poignet. Je frissonnai presque imperceptiblement mais ne bougeai pas.

La fatigue était en train de me tomber dessus sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Malgré tout, je luttai, forçant mes yeux à rester ouverts. Je voulais profiter de le revoir. Je détestais l'idée que mon corps puisse m'abandonner, mais je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Je tentai donc de parler. Peut-être que cela pourrait repousser ne serait-ce qu'un peu le moment où je sombrerai. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

\- Le mot… Tu es venu l'accrocher toi-même ?

C'était un peu futile et inutile comme question, mais j'avais juste envie de discuter et j'avais aussi envie de l'embêter un peu, je l'avoue.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne plus venir sans moi ?

Il plissa les yeux mais il ne releva pas, changeant rapidement de sujet tout en laissant son regard se balader impunément sur moi.

\- Je suis content de constater que tu as gardé l'arc.

\- En même temps, que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ? C'est un cadeau et je compte bien l'utiliser. C'est juste que je suis trop habitué au mien pour pouvoir en changer aussi facilement.

\- Je peux comprendre…

Il y eut un silence, puis je perçus dans le ton de sa voix une modification presque imperceptible. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin d'oser aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur mais il tentait de le cacher. Néanmoins, moi, je n'étais plus berné. Je ne le montrai pas pour autant...

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais… Je suis intrigué. Vous sembliez en très grande conversation tout à l'heure, avec Tauriel. De quoi est-ce que vous pouviez bien parler d'aussi intéressant ?

J'eus un rictus pour cacher que je déglutissais intérieurement. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire. Au lieu de ça, j'empruntai le chemin rassurant mais bancal du changement progressif de sujet.

\- Rien de bien important.

\- Vraiment ?

Je relevai les yeux sur lui. Il avait eu une hésitation avant de répondre.

\- Et tu dis ne pas être jaloux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je le surpris à se mordre la lèvre. On aurait dit un geste nerveux.

\- C'était stupide et indiscret, oublie.

Je scrutai son visage un instant. Il ne semblait pas oser recroiser mon regard. Diable, je l'avais échappé belle mais cette nouvelle démonstration de jalousie, si c'en était bien une, me faisait fondre alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Je veux dire… Je ne me réjouissais pas qu'il puisse se sentir mal, stupide ou qu'il trouve de quoi douter à nouveau. Mais cette sincérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher quand il était face à moi… C'était cela qui me faisait fondre. Je devais m'avouer vaincu, obligé de nier, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, que tout cela n'était pas stupide. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé stupide, surtout connaissant les grandes lignes de sa vie. Loin de moi l'idée de lui reprocher son inquiétude constante. J'espérais seulement arriver à l'atténuer pour qu'il ne vive pas dans l'appréhension.

Je levai ma main vers lui et dès que le bout de mes doigts effleura sa peau, j'y surpris un frisson. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il osa enfin recroiser mon regard. Au sourire que j'affichai, il se détendit un peu. Je tendis les lèvres. Une hésitation passa sur son visage mais quand mes doigts grimpèrent jusqu'à son cou, il ne résista pas et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement.

Il n'y eut qu'une pression légère et pourtant cela suffit à propager une étreinte de chaleur dans mon cœur et mes poumons. Je ne le relâchai pas quand il recula, histoire qu'il ne m'échappe pas. Je voulais le garder juste là, contre moi. Il laissa donc aller sa tête sur l'oreiller et me regarda en face à face, silencieux. Je voyais parfois ses yeux se promener sur mon visage sans indiscrétion. J'aurais été bien incapable de deviner ses pensées, mais l'envie ne manquait pas.

Je songeai un instant à lui révéler ma rencontre avec Tauriel. S'il me faisait confiance, je pouvais bien faire de même. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir me cacher après toutes ses années, pourquoi continuer ? Surtout devant lui… Je crois que cela me venait instinctivement. A passer sa vie entière dans la clandestinité, on finit par prendre certaines habitudes, qu'il s'agisse d'actes ou de pensées.

Je pouvais être sincère, j'en étais intimement convaincu. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que ma meilleure amie n'en subirait pas les conséquences. Thranduil parut déceler le dilemme intérieur que j'étais en train de mener uniquement à travers mon regard et l'expression que j'affichais sans en avoir conscience, car je le vis froncer quelque peu les sourcils et il ne tarda pas m'interroger.

\- A quoi est-ce tu penses ?

Je n'hésitai pas très longtemps. J'avais envie de lui livrer une part de moi. Je n'avais peut-être pas grand-chose mais Tauriel, elle, faisait définitivement partie de ma vie. Elle m'avait donné une liberté que je n'aurais certainement pas eue tout seul. Nous avions grandi ensemble, appris ensemble, nous avions longuement parlé, échangé, et je n'aurais pas imaginé arriver jusqu'ici sans son soutien. Devoir se renfermer, prétendre que l'on n'existe pas, c'est pesant. Terriblement pesant.

\- Tu me demandais tout à l'heure si je connaissais Tauriel…

Il n'y eut pas de regain de curiosité dans ses yeux. Il m'écoutait, tout simplement, attentif et silencieux, ne cherchant ni à m'interrompre ni à me faire remarquer que j'avais esquivé sa question plus tôt. Cela me conforta dans mon idée que je pouvais être honnête pas lui. Je croisai son regard, prudent.

\- Si je te dis que c'est le cas, tu ne lui en tiendras pas compte ?

Il parut un peu troublé par la formulation. Incertain, il esquissa tout de même un mince sourire.

\- De quoi exactement ?

Je me tus un instant, songeur, puis me lançai. La fatigue ne m'aidait pas à savoir si c'était un choix raisonnable que j'avais fait, mais tant pis.

\- Elle est capitaine de la garde, je ne voudrais pas que ça lui retombe dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait choisi de faire ma rencontre, surtout par un hasard pareil.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Forcément, il ne comprenait pas. Je soupirai.

\- Je la connais depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle n'était pas capitaine de la garde à l'époque, loin de là.

Le souvenir me donna le sourire et j'eus un rictus. Quelle était la chance pour que notre rencontre ait eu lieu ? Si infime, et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

\- J'avais déjà découvert le passage qui menait en-dehors du royaume et j'y allais de temps en temps pour m'entrainer à l'arc. C'est là qu'elle m'a rencontré. Enfin, elle m'a plutôt surpris… Au début, elle me croyait être seulement un de ces jeunes qui ne pensent qu'à échapper à leurs parents et à découvrir le monde. J'avoue que c'était un peu le cas. Même si je cherchais à éviter Faelygriel et Sarnas et non mes parents…

Je pris une lente et profonde inspiration, suivant du regard le tracer que je faisais sur sa peau du bout des doigts, suivant sa nuque, le haut de son dos, revenant sur son épaule. Je pouvais sentir ses os juste sous sa peau. Je ne savais pas expliquer pourquoi j'aimais autant ce toucher. C'était irréel.

\- Elle ne savait pas… Pour mes parents, je veux dire. A ses yeux j'étais un elfe. Après tout, j'ai gardé ma capuche devant elle pendant un certain temps. Je gardais mes distances parce que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle apprenait qui j'étais vraiment… J'avais… surtout peur que tu le découvres. Parce que, tu sais…

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas très envie de reparler de notre première entrevue après des années à ruminer ma haine. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais dire, et je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour ça. La courbe de ses sourcils avait pris une note soucieuse.

\- Bref… Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par lui faire confiance. Et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir toujours vu au-delà de mon hybridité. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ce que j'étais, que j'avais le droit de vivre. Elle aurait compris que je prenne la décision de partir, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie. Quoi que je prenne comme décision, elle m'a toujours soutenu de toute manière.

Je repris immédiatement ma dernière phrase.

\- Mais elle me fait toujours savoir ce qu'elle pense. Elle est très franche, même si on ne dirait pas dans un premier temps.

Je soupirai encore une fois et posai la paume de ma main sur son torse en arrêtant de tracer mes lignes imaginaires. Lentement, pendant que je continuais de parler, il fit glisser la sienne sur le dos de la mienne et finit par la serrer doucement, ses doigts entre les miens.

\- On a continué à se voir toutes ces années, à tirer à l'arc ensemble, à s'entrainer à l'épée de temps en temps… Elle est une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ou quoi que ce soit.

En disant cela, je relevai mon regard sur le sien pour appuyer mes mots malgré mon air un peu endormi. Il ne se détourna pas. J'en profitai pour rajouter quelque chose d'important à mes yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'en parler… Pardonne-moi pour ça. Elle a fait tellement d'efforts pour ce poste et elle le mérite. Elle mérite vraiment d'être capitaine de la garde.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Alors je ne voulais juste pas la mettre en danger. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

\- A cause de ma réaction ?

La fatigue ne m'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il évita mes yeux.

\- Le jour où je t'ai fait convoquer dans la salle du trône…

Je soupirai et eus un sourire triste en guise de réponse.

\- C'est compréhensible, accorda-t-il.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as dit être le seul à connaître ce passage ?

\- Oui…

Je ne savais pas s'il avait du mal à digérer la chose, mais si c'était le cas, il n'en montrait presque aucun signe. Il resta songeur un moment avant de revenir soutenir mon regard anxieux. Il était resté silencieux presque tout le long, ou, du moins, il ne m'avait rien dit sur son ressenti des choses. Après avoir scruté mon visage, il ne tarda pas trop. Il esquissa un mince sourire triste.

\- J'en ai fini de m'en prendre injustement à toi parce que ta mère est une mortelle, tu le sais… Tauriel n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Même si je ne peux pas nier qu'apprendre tout ça ne m'enchante pas, je ne me permettrais pas de remettre sa position en question sur quelque chose qui n'est ni lié à son potentiel en tant que garde, ni lié à une faute commise en cours de mission. Ce ne serait ni raisonnable, ni honnête. Envers elle comme envers toi.

Je détaillai son visage dans le silence de la pièce. Il m'assurait ça avec une telle sincérité que ce serait futile de nier la chaleur intense qui étreignait mon cœur étroitement. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait parlé de ma mère au présent. Je ne l'évoquais peut-être jamais, mais sa mort était encore lourde sur mon cœur et chaque pensée m'en arrachait une vive douleur, suivie d'une étrange nostalgie. Ce présent avait eu quelque chose de rassurant. S'il en avait conscience, c'était très prévoyant de sa part et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Presque plus que son assurance de laisser Tauriel en-dehors de ça.

\- Votre Majesté…

Le vouvoiement soudain le surprit mais je le remarquai à peine. J'extirpai mes doigts d'entre les siens et tournai ma main pour avoir ma paume contre la sienne, recroisant aussitôt nos doigts pour ne pas qu'il ne pense que je veuille le laisser s'échapper. Je ne voulais rien de cela.

Je m'avançai vers lui et fermai les yeux.

\- J'ai le droit de protester ?

\- De protester ?

Ma respiration était en train de ralentir malgré moi et mon esprit m'échappait.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi injustement attirant et… beau et noble… et troublant…

Je perçus son rictus amusé derrière mes paupières closes.

\- Et toi tu es épuisé. Tu devrais dormir au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Embrasse-moi…

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la chambre si ce n'est le crépitement très faible des torches encore allumées. Puis son souffle caressa ma peau et ses lèvres s'appuyèrent contre les miennes. Je tentai d'esquisser un sourire mais je crois que la brume m'emporta à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas tort. J'avais beau lutter et vouloir rester éveillé pour profiter de sa présence, j'étais épuisé et j'avais bien besoin de repos. Alors je me laissai sombrer sans plus chercher à me retenir, dans l'étreinte de sa présence et l'éloignement de ses lèvres.


	21. 20 - Where Did We Go

_Je suis de retour... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Enfin, non, juste de retour en fait.)_

 _Après une pause impromptue puis... malencontreusement rallongée. Toutes mes plus plates excuses, en passant, et de nouvelles excuses dès lors que je me dois de vous annoncer que mon retour ne signifie pas une reprise de publication régulière. Je ne pourrai plus me permettre de poster un chapitre tous les mardis. Je vais me débrouiller comme je peux, poster à mon rythme, mais sachez que je ne vous abandonnerai pas. J'ai seulement des projets qui prennent du temps à côté de cette (sublime) fanfiction, mais je veux pouvoir l'écrire, et l'écrire bien. Pas la bâcler._

 _J'ai mis du temps, j'ai bataillé, mais le dernier chapitre sort tout juste du four et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire._

 _Êldaw et Thranduil sont de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, et je vous souhaite sur ce..._

 _Une très bonne lecture. (Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

 **WHERE DID WE GO***

 **(Où étions-nous passés)**

Le tissu glissa. J'essayai de refermer mes doigts dessus. Le tissu glissa trop vite, fuit entre mes doigts. Je tentai de le rattraper. Il s'échappa. Du sable qui me filait entre les mains. Une prise de fuite. Une prise de risque. Un bruissement, pareil à une aile froissée. Une chute. Le sol. Un tintement cristallin. Le verre se brisa. Le vin se répandit. Du rouge qui coulait sur la pierre, sombre, s'infiltrant dans les interstices, les fissures. La pierre se changea en bois, le vin en encre. L'encre rongea le sol. Noire, si noire. Du noir partout, jusque sur mes doigts, sur mes mains, dans ma peau… Des cendres. Je me sentis basculer. Mon équilibre vacilla.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le noir disparut aussitôt. Au lieu de la cendre, ou de ne je ne savais déjà plus quoi exactement, je me retrouvai à fixer une torche éteinte sur le mur en face de moi. Un instant, je restai la respiration coupée, puis j'eus une expiration tremblante. De la sueur froide coulait le long de ma nuque. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, mais j'étais encore pris au dépourvu par ces réveils épouvantables.

Il me fallut un moment supplémentaire pour me rendre compte que la nuit avait tout autant disparu que mon sommeil. Un rayon de lumière pâle passait par la fenêtre et formait un ovale au sol, mettant en évidence une traînée de poussières qui voletait sans but. C'est en l'observant que je me souvins où j'étais. Sa chambre, son odeur dans les draps, l'absence de présence.

L'absence de présence. Je me tournai lentement de l'autre côté sans savoir comment je trouvais la force de me mouvoir. Mon regard trouva le lit vide. Il était déjà parti. J'eus un pincement au cœur, comme une esquisse d'amertume entre le palais et la langue. Il y avait un léger renfoncement dans l'oreiller et un pli dans les draps, là où il s'était trouvé, comme si tout le lit voulait me rappeler que nous avions passé la nuit l'un à côté de l'autre, dans sa chambre, pris dans les bras d'un secret.

La pensée qu'il soit parti sans prévenir me froissait sans que je ne puisse brimer le sentiment, mais quelque chose de bien précis m'empêchait de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas été le premier à quitter ce lit sans prévenir. Le premier, ç'avait été moi. Sans la moindre pensée pour lui. Sans le moindre regard. Sans la moindre hésitation. J'avais pris la fuite.

Je n'avais qu'une toute petite idée de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ce matin-là (si tant est que je puisse prétendre deviner les mystères de son cœur), mais cette dernière me rendait incapable de lui en vouloir. Surtout que Thranduil, lui, semblait avoir eu une pensée pour moi avant de quitter les lieux.

Mes yeux avaient trouvé un morceau de papier abandonné sur la table. J'étais tenté de me lever et d'aller vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'une note qui m'était destinée et non pas moi qui me faisais des idées, mais je n'avais pas véritablement envie de quitter son lit. J'y étais seul. C'était en soi un privilège et un outrage. Quand bien même, je ne savais pas qui devait être le plus outré : moi de son absence, ou le reste du monde de ma présence.

Je fermai les yeux, et le regrettai aussitôt. Les brumes de mes cauchemars revenaient battre derrière mes paupières à la moindre occasion. Il valait mieux y échapper. Et puis, plus important que d'échapper à des spectres, il fallait que je me lève si je ne voulais pas être en retard à la forge. Sarnas ne laisserait pas passer cela. Il avait été de trop mauvaise humeur le jour d'avant pour que je puisse espérer une amélioration aussi soudaine doublée d'un traitement de faveur. J'allais devoir l'affronter, lui, Ûlsarn, Faelygriel, et la montagne de travail à venir.

Je me résignai à me lever et à me préparer, non sans redouter une énième source d'appréhension. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Tauriel me revenait à l'esprit. La connaissant, elle allait trouver un moyen de me coincer après notre échange maladroit et écourté, si elle n'en avait pas déjà un en tête. J'y avais échappé jusque-là, avec l'aide de toute ma mauvaise foi et de ma réserve, mais je sentais que j'allais finir par lui dire la vérité. Il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Elle devait avoir compris. Si ma manière de me dérober ne s'était pas chargée de ne trahir, l'interruption de Thranduil l'avait fait. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais par rapport à cette éventualité, mais de toute manière j'avais autre chose à penser en ce début de journée.

Prêt à quitter les lieux, je jetai finalement un coup d'œil au morceau de papier abandonné sur la table. Le message ne manqua pas de me faire esquisser un sourire malgré sa brièveté et son apparente sobriété. C'était bien une note qui m'était destinée. Thranduil évoquait des obligations pressantes en deux courtes lignes, puis il semblait en avoir rajouté une troisième dans une écriture incertaine : « Ce soir, si tu en as envie, reviens. » Fallait-il vraiment qu'il me le demande ? Je crois que je serais allé le trouver même sans qu'il n'en formule le désir.

Le papier trouva ma poche et je sortis enfin des quartiers du roi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'éterniser plus longtemps en ces lieux.

* * *

Les phrases lui revenaient en tête aussi clairement que s'il était en train de revivre leur conversation de la veille. Il revoyait Êldaw et ses yeux clos, son épuisement qui se lisait jusque dans les traits de son visage, ses cheveux d'ébène un brin négligés, et surtout, son cœur qui parlait outre ses lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi injustement attirant et… beau et noble… et troublant…

Thranduil eut un rictus amusé. Il avait été surpris, et le jeune homme avait en réalité ébranlé quelque chose en lui. Sa nervosité l'avait rattrapé, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas rouvrir les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire s'il aurait été capable de soutenir son regard.

\- Et toi tu es épuisé. Tu devrais dormir au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Embrasse-moi…

Thranduil demeura interdit. L'ordre le troublait. Face à lui, le jeune homme était silencieux, les paupières toujours closes, la respiration ralentie par le sommeil qui s'insinuait entre ses draps et sa peau. Il hésita sans réellement comprendre ce qui le retenait. Quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait pourtant tiré à lui comme si son contact était une nécessité. Il balaya la sensation désagréable. Même sans la demande spontanée d'Êldaw, il l'aurait embrassé par pure envie, presque par besoin. Dans le silence de la pièce, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le geste plus simple, bref, mesuré. Mais il eut sa sincérité. Il se redressa lentement et ne put s'empêcher de laisser trainer son regard sur les traits du visage de l'archer qui se retrouva à marmonner dans la pénombre.

\- Ça reste injuste…

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son entêtement était adorable, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de ce sentiment d'injustice. Êldaw s'exprima si bas, cette fois-ci, qu'il ne fut pas certain de bien l'entendre.

\- Je suis incapable de te détester…

Une seule phrase, expirée sans barrière, qui aurait dû le faire sourire davantage. Mais pas cette fois. Pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

L'aveu lui avaient serré la gorge. Il s'était demandé un instant s'il l'avait bien entendu, puis, après avoir décrété qu'il n'avait pas pu se tromper, s'était laissé ronger par les mots. La raison exacte lui échappait. Il n'avait su dire s'il avait ressenti un sentiment de malaise, ou alors de l'inquiétude. Peut-être bien un mélange des deux. Un mélange qui s'avérait lentement dévastateur.

Pourquoi n'était-il parvenu à sortir ces quelques mots de son esprit ? Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de s'en défaire ? Parce qu'il était déjà arrivé qu'Êldaw puisse le détester ? Parce qu'il craignait que cela ne soit à nouveau le cas, un jour ou l'autre, pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Leur dispute le hantait, comme toutes les fois où il avait pu le blesser sans le vouloir.

Mais il y avait autre chose encore. Dans un premier temps, l'espace d'une seconde, il avait accordé à son aveu la légèreté qui lui était dû. Le jeune homme le taquinait, le narguait, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Une sorte de « Bien trop attirant et beau… pour que je sois capable de te détester. » Cependant, bien vite, il s'était avéré que cette phrase maladroite l'empêcherait de dormir.

La nuit l'avait replongé dans le malaise, l'incertitude, presque l'angoisse. C'est une chose bien cruelle que l'esprit, surtout lorsque celui-ci vous revoie à vos démons et à vos peurs dès que vous avez l'imprudence de baisser votre garde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Les pensées vous dévorent. Elles vous tourmentent. Et vous vous retrouvez à vous détruire vous-même, parfois sans raison.

Il avait fini par mettre le doigt dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre – la raison. Une partie de lui priait pour qu'il se trompe. Mais il était bien trop enlisé dans sa peur pour l'espérer avec sincérité. Tourmenté, il trouva pourtant le courage de lui rédiger un mot le matin venu. Il s'était surpris à agir sous l'impulsion, sur le point de quitter la chambre sans réfléchir, drapé dans sa culpabilité et son angoisse, mais en voyant Êldaw endormi dans ses draps, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Il avait l'impression de se briser le cœur tout seul. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Une tempête de pensées et d'émotions contradictoires s'était levée en lui, menaçant tout sur son passage. Il se remémorait leurs conversations, les émotions qu'il percevait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se souvenait de ses propres maladresses, de leur dispute, de la façon dont ils se poussaient tous deux dans leurs retranchements, souvent sans s'en rendre compte. Et, surtout, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait surpris la veille entre Êldaw et Tauriel.

Il n'avait pas voulu arriver au beau milieu de leur échange, encore moins surprendre des fragments de phrases. Mais il s'avérait que ces fragments l'obsédaient et le terrifiaient à la fois, une terreur qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé ressentir au moment où, plus tard, dans sa chambre, il l'avait tiré à lui pour l'étreindre. Ou peut-être que si, tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de l'étreindre pour chasser l'angoisse qui menaçait déjà de l'envahir. Peut-être avait-il simplement voulu ressentir sa présence pour l'étouffer, pour se rassurer. Oui, peut-être.

* * *

\- Tauriel.

Le roi venait de l'interpeller sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, sur le point d'aller confier une mission de routine aux éclaireurs, quand le ton impérieux de son souverain l'avait saisi sur place. Elle l'interrogea par réflexe, surprise mais respectueuse.

\- Votre Majesté ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'aurait su lire les traits de son visage, ce qui lui était plutôt commun mais qui avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise dans certaines circonstances. A cet instant précis, c'était en effet le cas. Au départ, ce ne fut pour aucune raison précise, seulement une sorte de prémonition, mais bien vite, elle comprit que son malaise était justifié.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous connaissiez Êldaw.

Sa voix était blanche mais la remarque n'était en rien anodine. La capitaine de la garde l'avait compris aussitôt. Bien entendu, depuis la malencontreuse interruption de la veille, elle s'y était attendue. Cependant, même préparée à l'éventualité, elle ne s'était pas préparée à la réponse. Elle s'interdit de paraitre évasive. Ce serait la façon la plus simple de se trahir.

\- Je ne… commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne puisse démentir.

\- N'essayez pas de nier ou de vous justifier. J'en ai parlé avec lui. Je sais ce qu'il en est.

La possibilité de ce qu'Êldaw avait pu répondre lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse avoir révélé les circonstances de leur rencontre, mais vu comment le roi s'adressait à elle, il l'avait très certainement fait, que ce soit de son plein gré ou non. Elle resta silencieuse, sentant peser l'appréhension sur ses épaules. Elle avait de quoi argumenter s'il l'interrogeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que Thranduil lui réservait. Il arrivait à ce dernier de décider qu'une conversation était terminée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Elle redoutait que ce soit le cas ce jour-là.

Tauriel avait toujours su ce que cacher sa rencontre avec son ami signifiait. Encore plus depuis que son existence avait été révélée. Dans l'immédiat, elle craignait la sentence mais elle ne regrettait pas le moindre de ses actes, peu importe ce que Thranduil en pensait.

\- Vous n'auriez pas été aussi familier l'un envers l'autre si vous ne vous connaissiez pas.

Elle ne répondit pas bien qu'elle eut vite compris qu'il avait surpris leur conversation.

\- Vous avez conscience que c'est une faute grave vu votre position ?

Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle. Sa voix était dure.

\- En tant que capitaine de la garde, votre devoir aurait dû vous dicter de reporter sa présence, et si ce n'est votre sens du devoir, votre bon sens aurait dû s'en charger.

\- Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre, Êldaw n'est pas une menace pour le royaume. Il ne l'a jamais été.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et balaya sa protestation d'un geste de la main.

\- Il n'est pas question de lui mais de vous. C'est vous qui avez une responsabilité envers ce royaume, vous qui avez eu connaissance de son existence depuis des années et qui n'avez rien dit.

\- J'avais mes raisons, parvint-elle à formuler, déglutissant quelque peu.

\- Quelles qu'aient été vos raisons, votre opinion personnelle passe après la sécurité de cet endroit et de ses sujets.

Elle préféra garder le silence plutôt que d'objecter davantage. Elle ne ferait que s'attirer des ennuis. Thranduil la jaugea du regard pendant un moment, froid mais pas agressif, puis il finit par déclarer ;

\- Je ne condamnerai pas ce manque à votre devoir, mais sachez que ce sera là mon unique avertissement. Si cela arrive à nouveau, je prendrai des mesures plus strictes vous concernant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tauriel s'était attendu à un blâme plus sévère. Sa compassion était étrange, inattendue, mais vu les circonstances, elle ne cracherait pas dessus.

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

\- Bien. Parce qu'Êldaw et vous me paraissiez plutôt alarmés quand je vous ai vu hier soir. Lui plus que vous d'ailleurs.

Elle fut quelque peu scandalisée qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans une conversation privée mais elle tenta de ne pas le montrer.

\- Notre conversation était strictement personnelle. Rien dont vous n'avez à vous inquiéter.

Le roi ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Vous me pardonnerez mais je suis obligé de m'inquiéter. A vous entendre mentionner les gardes et je ne sais quoi d'autre, je me demande si notre sécurité n'est pas compromise.

\- Je vous assure, votre Majesté… commença-t-elle, cette fois sincèrement offusquée de son intrusion.

\- Êldaw avait l'air de vouloir échapper à vos questions. Une telle attitude traduit forcément qu'il tente de cacher quelque chose et je…

\- Votre Majesté, l'interrompit-t-elle avec plus de présomption qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez avoir entendu. Nous ne parlions…

Elle inspira profondément.

\- …d'un sujet qui ne le concerne que lui personnellement. S'il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir répondre, je crois que je peux dire que c'était justifié vu mon insistance. Je n'aurais pas dû. Êldaw est mon ami et il a ma confiance. Si vous en doutez encore, sachez que je peux témoigner pour lui. Il n'est en rien une menace pour le royaume. Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter.

Thranduil resta un instant silencieux face à elle. Il avait l'air un peu surpris par son plaidoyer bien qu'elle fut incapable d'en déduire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je ne remettais pas cela en cause.

L'aveu avait été livré à mi-voix. Tauriel, troublée, eut envie de protester. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait laissé paraître depuis qu'il l'avait interpellé. Elle se retint néanmoins de le lui faire remarquer.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard du roi, puis celui-ci reprit.

\- Cependant je me dois d'insister…

Cette fois, Tauriel fut sur le point de perdre son calme. Elle se ravisa juste avant de faire une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter et prit un ton ferme mais maîtrisé.

\- Votre Majesté, pardonnez mon aplomb mais je ne crois pas que ses fréquentations et ses inquiétudes vous concernent. Que vous évoquiez la sécurité, je veux bien. Et je m'appliquerai même à vous aider. Mais quand il s'agit de s'immiscer dans la vie privée d'un de vos sujets qui n'a commis aucune faute, un ami, qui de plus est, je suis obligée de prendre sa défense. Lui qui n'a connu quasiment que Sarnas, sa tante et moi pendant des années, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite qu'on lui reproche de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes.

Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle s'était adressée à son roi sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû employer, mais quand il s'agissait d'Êldaw, elle se sentait impliquée et obligée d'agir. Thranduil, le visage fermé, ne chercha pas à protester. Alors qu'elle aurait cru le voir lui reprocher son comportement sans attendre, il garda le silence quelques instants pour finalement répondre d'une voix blanche.

\- Naturellement.

Tauriel ne trouva rien à répondre, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction venant de lui. Il poursuivit.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il peut faire comme bon lui semble.

La capitaine de la garde en fut certaine : il y avait bel et bien une pointe d'animosité, ou tout du moins de froideur, dans le ton de sa voix. Il releva son regard sur elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser reprendre votre travail mais sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous adressez à moi en ces termes. Je vous ai donné un avertissement et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne me donnerez pas d'autres raisons de m'inquiéter. J'ai placé ma confiance en vous le jour où je vous ai faite capitaine de la garde. Ne me faites pas regretter ce choix.

Abasourdie par ses propos, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'une révérence. De toute manière, la conversation était close et le roi était déjà en train de s'éloigner. En se redressant, Tauriel était toujours aussi perdue. Une chose était sûre : elle allait avoir du mal à digérer cette entrevue.

En reprenant son chemin, elle réalisa que le mélange de rage, d'inquiétude et de surprise lui faisait perdre de vue l'essentiel. Elle tenta de s'en débarrasser et de garder la tête froide mais ce n'était pas mince affaire. Thranduil. Qu'avait-il donc depuis qu'il avait surpris leur conversation la veille ?

Pour être honnête, Tauriel n'avait cessé de revenir à l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Êldaw dès qu'elle avait eu un moment de libre pour le faire. Elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités – toutes – et les avait rejeté les unes après les autres. Il ne restait que celle qu'elle avait écartée dès le début. Elle avait refusé d'y croire, dans un premier temps parce que cela ne faisait pas sens, puis, dans un second temps, parce que… Parce qu'elle avait simplement décrété que ce n'était pas envisageable.

Désormais ? Eh bien désormais, tout avait changé. Thranduil lui-même venait de lui livrer l'improbable sur un plateau d'argent. C'était la seule possibilité. Sur cette pensée terrifiante, Tauriel manqua de jurer au milieu de l'allée.

* * *

\- Encore ?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Ma tante se reprit.

\- C'est juste que tu vas souvent voir Tauriel ces derniers temps. Je ne te vois plus beaucoup, se moqua-t-elle à demi.

\- N'exagère pas.

J'avais répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si le cœur n'y était pas. Alors que j'avais seulement annoncé que je sortais, elle avait déduit de façon automatique que j'allais voir mon amie. Je venais tout juste de le remarquer. Et je crois que ça m'avait mis une claque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… Du moins, pas au sens strict. Pourtant, sur le moment, ma décision de ne rien dire me pesa. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. D'un côté, je crois que je n'aimais pas continuer à lui cacher une telle chose, même si je me sentais obligé de le faire. Au passage, il ne tenait qu'à moi de cesser de le cacher. D'un autre côté, j'avais envie de continuer à agir sans me poser de question, ce qui, je l'avais bien vu, était impossible à faire.

Une fois dehors, j'essayai de ravaler mon amertume et de ne plus y penser. La journée avait été assez longue comme ça. Pas que ç'avait été une mauvaise journée, j'avais d'ailleurs été plus reposé que les jours passés, mais le travail avait quand même été éprouvant. Maintenant que c'était derrière moi, j'avais seulement envie de le retrouver.

J'étais terriblement frustré de m'être endormi aussi vite la veille. Je m'étais trouvé dans sa chambre, je l'avais eu juste face à moi, et je n'étais pas capable de me souvenir de la moitié des choses que nous nous étions dites. Sur le moment, je m'étais senti bien d'être avec lui, juste « avec lui », mais maintenant… Bah, ça importait peu. J'allais le revoir dans quelques instants.

Le mot était toujours dans ma poche. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi un sentimental ? Peu importe. J'étais le seul à savoir que j'avais conservé ses mots, et pas seulement sur papier. « Ce soir, si tu en as envie, reviens. » Il l'avait écrit lui-même. Cela ne dépendait que de moi. Cependant, je ne pouvais faire autrement que me dire qu'il avait aussi été un peu égoïste lui-même en rédigeant la ligne. Il avait dû espérer que j'ai l'envie de le revoir, et ce simple fait m'arrachait un sourire malgré moi.

Arrivé à proximité de ses quartiers, je sentis l'impatience me gagner au même titre que la nervosité. Par instinct, je rejoignis sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte et en trouvant la pièce vide que je me rappelai que nous n'avions convenu ni de l'heure ni du lieu de nos retrouvailles. Peut-être était-il dans la salle d'eau en contrebas ? Bien que je n'entende rien qui ne me fasse croire qu'il était dans son bain, je me penchai à la rambarde pour vérifier. Aucune trace de lui. Je retournai sur mes pas et inspectai rapidement sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis que je l'avais quitté le matin même. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y était pas revenu.

Je dus reconnaître que mon impatience se mua en frustration. Ne sachant pas où le trouver, je décidai qu'il valait mieux vérifier sa bibliothèque et rester dans les parages à l'attendre plutôt que de repartir et d'aller à sa rencontre. Mieux valait qu'on ne me voit pas rôder.

Heureusement pour moi, ma frustration s'évapora à l'instant où j'entrouvris la porte et où mes yeux trouvèrent sa silhouette drapée dans un tissu gris pâle. Je brimai à peine le sourire qui se glissa sur mes lèvres. Il était penché sur la table, occupé à étudier quelque document, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il m'avait entendu entrer.

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, puis je dus m'arrêter. Il venait de tourner la tête vers moi et son regard m'avait transpercé avec une violence inouïe. Son visage était fermé. Ses traits étaient tendus. Je ne parvenais pas à lire ses émotions ni ses pensées mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais sur le point de l'interroger quand son hostilité me devança.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pris au dépourvu, je fus incapable de lui répondre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Pardon ?

Je tombais des nues. Il allait s'en retourner à son étude sans plus de cérémonie mais se ravisa et affronta mon regard.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

J'étais perdu. Perdu, et terriblement mal. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Rien de mal, à mon souvenir. Alors qu'est-ce qui me valait soudain autant de froideur de sa part ? Son agressivité me terrassait. Elle me donnait la nausée. Pourtant, j'étais décidé à éclaircir la situation. Je refusais d'être traité de façon aussi injuste, quand bien même j'avais envie de disparaître et d'éviter la confrontation. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. D'abord pour moi. Ensuite pour lui. Ce qui était nouveau et avait le don de me rendre encore plus résolu.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Les traits de son visage se tendirent encore davantage. Je le vis à la tension de sa mâchoire. J'eus l'impression qu'il se retenait de soupirer, et il sembla prendre sur lui pour se redresser et me faire face.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Maintenant, cesse de te jouer de moi et sors d-

\- Cesse de te jouer de moi ?!

J'étais interloqué, et cette fois sincèrement énervé. Pour ne rien arranger, il croisa les bras et adopta un air presque exaspéré.

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Cela a dû être relativement éprouvant pour toi de feindre depuis le début. Je t'en prie, ne t'inflige pas ça davantage.

Je fis mon possible pour garder mon calme face à son sarcasme.

\- Feindre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang ?

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de l'incompréhension, plutôt du mécontentement, ce qui était bien pire à cet instant.

\- Cesse, dit-il en secouant vaguement la tête. Epargne-moi ça, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas aveugle et je refuse de te laisser me tourmenter.

\- Te… te tourmenter ? Pardon mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son bras mais il s'évertua tout de même à répondre.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai parlé à Tauriel.

\- Tu as parlé à Tauriel ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu avais dit que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à elle !

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! s'emporta-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Tu t'obstines à me mentir et à jouer au martyr juste sous mon nez alors que-

\- Te mentir ?!

Cette fois, j'étais véritablement hors de moi. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne faisait sens et le simple fait qu'il ait interrogé Tauriel me rendait dingue. Comment pouvait-il se le permettre alors qu'il m'avait promis quelques heures auparavant de ne rien lui reprocher ? Pire encore, il s'en prenait à moi pour un comportement qui n'était pas le mien, loin de là. Grandissant de rage et de frustration, je fus incapable de me contenir.

\- Quand t'ai-je menti ? Sur mon hybridité ? Sur mon existence ? Tu en es toujours là ? Bien ! Bravo !

\- Je me fiche de ça ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Alors dis-moi, bon sang !

Nous restâmes à nous jauger pendant quelques instants. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de la fureur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait souffrir. La raison de ma douleur, c'était de le voir lui, glacial, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était… Tout mais pas ça.

\- J'étais là, hier, annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je vous ai entendu, et Tauriel n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Hier ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Et lui, il avait seulement l'air de croire que je me fichais de lui. Comme si je savais de quoi il m'accusait. Mais non. Il parut même pris en étau entre l'exaspération et une autre émotion plus complexe. Il haussa de nouveau la voix.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, c'est encore pire. Va ! Sors d'ici et fais comme bon te semble, tu es libre depuis longtemps. Arrête de croire que je te retiens ou que tu me dois quelque chose. C'est parce que j'ai demandé de continuer à te voir ? Oublie. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches à faire ! Me faire regretter tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? C'est ça ? C'est un reproche ? Ta petite vengeance ?

\- Vengeance ? Mais…

Cette fois, je ne le suivais plus. Je n'arrivais même plus à lui crier dessus tellement je peinais à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interroger et reprit en me coupant la parole, sans me laisser la moindre chance de me défendre.

\- …jamais je-

\- Tu m'as toujours détesté. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Alors continue. Continue et reprends ta vie ! Qui suis-je pour m'interposer ? Un imbécile. Un imbécile qui se laisse duper.

Il enchaîna presque aussitôt.

\- Disparais. Retourne voir Tauriel. Elle sera certainement de bien meilleur conseil que moi. Si tu veux voir cet homme, ce garde ou je ne sais quoi, continue donc de le faire mais ne me l'inflige pas. Je ne crois pas mériter ça. Si je-

\- Oh bon sang.

Je venais de mettre le doigt dessus. La vérité m'avait éclaté au nez en m'arrachant la moitié du visage au passage. Il me suffit d'une infime poignée de secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans le besoin de m'en prendre à lui, après avoir autant encaissé, je me retrouvai à hausser le ton pour couvrir ses mots.

\- Je parlais de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Elle me harcèle quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion pour que je crache la vérité ! Tu me vois vraiment annoncer à Tauriel que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?! De quoi j'aurais l'air ? D'un idiot qui a passé son temps à détester quelqu'un et qui…

Thranduil croyait que je voyais un autre homme. A cause de quelques malheureux mots volés à une conversation, il s'était convaincu que je me fichais de lui depuis le début. Sa froideur ? Son seul rempart à la douleur. Ce n'était pas véritablement de la jalousie qu'il arborait. Non. Il était blessé. Blessé que je puisse avoir profité d'un baiser volé au détour d'une allée ou de la façon qu'il avait de me regarder. Blessé que je puisse feindre et me jouer de lui.

Une partie de moi s'était empourprée dans la signification de toutes ses choses, mais j'étais en réalité terrassé de ce je venais de comprendre sans même qu'il ne le formule. Et moi… Je venais à peine de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais avoué. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je ne parvins à finir ma phrase que d'une petite voix maladroite.

\- Et… et qui, du jour en lendemain, n'en est plus capable.

Je me tus, profondément troublé et encore échaudé par cette dispute absurde. Le souffle court, je détournai le regard malgré moi. Tout cela était bien plus difficile à assumer que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais malgré la difficulté et la chaleur qui me dévorait les poumons et me serrait la gorge, je me forçai à relever les yeux et à l'affronter.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir réalisé ce que je venais de dire, mais il avait visiblement beaucoup plus de mal que moi à concevoir que cela puisse être sincère. Alors que je pouvais toujours saisir le trouble dans son regard, il se réfugia dans son entêtement.

\- Non. Je refuse de croire à ça. Arrête de te trouver des excuses.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et rétorquai :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours franc mais ma mauvaise foi à des limites. Je peux bien vouloir continuer à me voiler la face, je ne peux pas te mentir là-dessus.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il venait de s'emporter de plus bel, faisant un pas en avant pour me défier. Je pouvais voir la douleur transparaître dans son regard maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, une douleur encore plus intense lorsqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu ne peux que mentir. Je ne fais que te blesser depuis le début ! Je t'ai donné toutes les raisons de me détester ! Rien ne peut faire disparaître ta haine envers moi parce que je la mérite. Et si tu crois le contraire, c'est que tu te fourvoies. Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses avoir sous les yeux. Tu te bernes d'illusions !

Plus il parlait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour s'éloigner de moi malgré sa proximité. Pourtant, je m'accrochai. Je m'accrochai du mieux que je le pouvais parce que je ne devais pas céder. Il était plus facile de rendre les armes et de fuir, c'était indéniable. Mais là, à cet instant, face à lui, je savais que fuir serait la pire décision à prendre. Si je devais me battre, ce n'était pas plus tard qu'il fallait le faire. Plus tard, je n'aurais plus que des regrets à affronter. Non, il fallait que je reste.

Je crois que ce qui m'interpella le plus fut la façon dont il poussa contre moi toutes ses défenses. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il s'évertuait à vouloir me montrer. Je ne me laissais pas abuser par ses mots et son apparente colère. J'étais sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que je le déteste. Malheureusement, selon lui, c'était la seule possibilité. Mais je connaissais la vérité. Je savais ce que je ressentais et il ne m'aurait pas fait dire le contraire. Que ce soit face à sa colère. Que ce soit face à sa douleur. Que ce soit face à ses cicatrices.

Ces dernières s'étaient rouvertes, et pas seulement dans ses mots. Sa peau s'était déchirée au fil de ses paroles. Il exhibait devant moi la marque de ses souffrances comme si j'allais enfin avouer que c'était une vision terrifiante et repoussante. J'aurais dû reculer ? J'aurais dû prendre un air horrifié ? Je n'en étais pas capable. Ce n'était qu'une plaie. Une plaie béante, certes, une blessure toujours ouverte, une cicatrice qui le hantait dans ses nuits et dans ses cauchemars, peut-être même au beau milieu de ses journées, quand les souvenirs s'acharnaient, mais cela restait son visage. Le sien, et pas un autre.

Thranduil venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il reprit sans en démordre.

\- Je ne suis pas ces belles promesses que tu attends de moi. Je suis un désastre.

Il se tenait devant moi, le souffle court. J'étais incapable de me détourner. Tout ce qu'il disait m'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser, ses mots ne faisaient pas de lui un monstre à mes yeux. Ils ne levaient aucune vérité horrifiante. Tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à faire, c'était me peiner. Comment pouvait-il s'être convaincu d'une telle chose ? Il avait déformé la réalité de telle façon que je ne le reconnaissais dans aucune de ses paroles.

J'inspirai avec précaution, puis me risquai à répondre.

\- Non. Tu es quelqu'un qui a survécu à une guerre qui a tout fait pour le briser. Et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de toi l'homme le plus courageux et le plus beau que je connaisse.

Je le sentis faiblir, mais il parvint quand même à nier.

\- Tu te trompes. Je suis un véritable désastre et je me pare de mensonges pour… Pour être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de t'embrasser.

J'esquissais un sourire maladroit. Le bout de mes doigts effleura sa joue meurtrie. A l'instant où il perçu mon toucher, il fit un pas en arrière, horrifié. J'aurais cru que les cicatrices disparaîtraient dans son mouvement de recul, mais elles restèrent figées dans sa peau.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le convaincre. Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que j'étais sincère et que je pensais tout ce que je venais d'avouer. Comment le lui dire ? Comment le lui dire sans qu'il ne tente de reculer à nouveau ? Je l'ignorais.

J'inspirai profondément. Toute cette émotion m'avait rendu fébrile. Épuisé, je tentai le tout pour le tout. Je savais désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus me rejeter. Ma seule peur était de briser quelque chose entre nous sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Thranduil… Si ce que je pense de toi ne comptait pas à tes yeux, nous n'en serions pas là. Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu m'aurais embrassé, la première fois, si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Alors… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue et me repris, nerveux.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

L'incertitude passa sur son visage.

\- A répéter quoi ?

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi, avouai-je.

Cela sembla le troubler plus que tout ce que j'avais pu dire jusqu'ici.

\- Je ne serais pas capable de te mentir.

* * *

 **SYML - WDWGILY**

 _Pour ne pas vous décevoir... le chapitre 21 est actuellement en cours de rédaction. *blows a kiss*_

 _Au passage, si vous avez une idée de résumé plus sympa pour cette fic, je suis preneur, faites vos propositions ! (Oui, celui que j'ai mis ne me convient pas...)_


	22. 21 - Dive In

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _De retour avec le chapitre 21 ! Je m'excuse humblement pour le retard, mais avec le NaNoWriMo qui file... c'est un mois de Novembre très chargé ! J'avais prévu de le corriger plus tôt, mais impossible d'avoir assez de recul dessus pour faire une correction correcte (youhou, vive mon cerveau en bouillis). Ceci étant désormais fait, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ? Espérons...! Une fois... le NaNo... passé... *s'éponge le front et rajuste sa plume dans son encrier*_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

 **DIVE IN**

 **(Plonger)**

Thranduil demeura silencieux et interdit. Les cicatrices sur son visage commençaient à peine à disparaître sous sa peau, s'arrachant à ma vue, retournant s'insinuer profondément en lui. Mon cœur battait trop fort. S'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais répété mon aveu mot pour mot. Je savais que j'en aurais eu l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée et la tête qui tourne, mais je l'aurais fait.

Pour tout avouer, j'étais déjà dans cet état sans même n'avoir rien dit. Le seul souvenir suffisait à me rendre fébrile. Fébrile, mais pas aussi nerveux que je ne l'aurais cru. Nerveux, je l'avais été. Avant. Lorsque je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait en moi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : quand je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer. Il m'avait été difficile de le connaître. Infiniment plus difficile que de lui dire en face. Sûrement parce que je savais que je ne craignais rien à ressentir ça, ni même à nous l'avouer, autant à lui qu'à moi-même.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Il fallait que je fasse retomber la pression. En essayant de ne pas me prendre la tête, je jetai à coup d'œil distrait à la pièce autour de nous puis revins à lui lorsque je repris la parole, désormais plus calme.

\- Tu sais… Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, à déformer ce que tu entends et à te refermer sur toi sans même prendre la peine de me demander ce qu'il en est directement.

Je me repris tout de suite, lui interdisant de me contredire.

\- Je ne dis pas que je me débrouille mieux que toi sur ce point. Certainement pas d'ailleurs. Mais j'y travaille. Je fais ce que je peux.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. J'esquissai un mince sourire triste.

\- Ce qui est loin d'être facile quand tu t'en prends à moi sans raison. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Ça arrive. Et ça m'est égal. Je préfère largement que tu me cries dessus plutôt que tu me jettes froidement dehors sans rien vouloir entendre. Au moins je peux essayer de me défendre. Parce que, vois-tu, il est hors de question que je fasse comme si je n'en avais rien à faire. Si ça ne m'importait pas autant, je serais déjà parti. Depuis longtemps. Tu peux essayer de me faire croire que ça ne vaudra pas la peine, que je perds mon temps ou tout le ramassis d'absurdités que tu m'as sorti tout à l'heure, ça ne prendra pas. C'est peut-être toi qui m'a embrassé dans l'allée, la première fois, mais vois-tu, là, c'est moi qui ai envie de t'embrasser.

Insatisfait de ma manière de tourner la chose, je me mordis la lèvre et essayai de me rattraper.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire que c'est le cas. Et, bizarrement, quand tu fais comme si ça ne t'importait pas, j'ai du mal à y croire. Que tu dises que ce n'était pas un hasard, pour moi, ça n'avait rien d'anodin. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça si tu n'espérais rien. Et tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas embrassé la première fois parce que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne.

M'entendant parler, j'eus un rictus.

\- Ouais, tu vois ? Je te connais au moins un peu. Je sais que te replies sur toi-même quand tu es blessé. Je sais que tu le caches quand tu es déçu. Je sais que tu souris alors que tu prends sur toi. Et je sais que tu ne parles pas de ce que tu ressens, peu importe à quel point ça peut t'étouffer ou te faire du mal. Mais là, ce que je vois avant tout, c'est que tu as beau me dire de quitter cette pièce, tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille.

Je soutins son regard et m'autorisai un sourire discret.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, surtout face à son expression interdite, mais il fallait que je détende l'atmosphère d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment…

Thranduil avait gardé le silence tout du long et ne disait toujours mot. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou non. Pour dire vrai, j'étais quand même un peu inquiet, au départ parce que je craignais qu'il ne reparte dans son entêtement, ensuite parce que sa voix se brisa au moment où elle passa ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ses mots étaient aussi fragiles que sa voix, aussi fragiles que l'expression de son visage et que son regard. Cela me fit mal au cœur, mais en même temps, cela me rassura quelque peu. Parce qu'il valait mieux cela qu'autre chose. J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser le fait qu'il me rejette encore.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Si, je… Je ne…

Il me parut faiblir, fronçant les sourcils pendant un instant. Ce n'était ni de l'incertitude, ni du trouble. C'était plus fort et à la fois plus sourd. Il paraissait alarmé et désemparé, au-delà de son immobilité. Il y avait dans ses yeux une panique terrible.

\- Thranduil, je t'assure-

\- Alors tu…

Je me tus pour le laisser parler, voyant bien qu'il essayait de se reprendre et de garder son regard sur le mien. C'était la première fois que je le voyais batailler autant avec lui-même, que ce soit avec ses mots ou avec ses émotions. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, baissa les yeux, puis parvint à surpasser sa bataille intérieure pour s'exprimer.

\- Tu pensais vraiment…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Je m'y attelai pour lui.

\- Je pensais vraiment ce que je disais, oui. Si c'est bien ce que tu demandes.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé.

Il avait du mal à me regarder en face, c'était indéniable. Pendant une seconde, une terrifiante seconde, je me mis à douter du sens de ce qu'il essayait de formuler, mais il coupa court à mes doutes.

\- Je suis une catastrophe…

\- Arrête de dire ça, s'il te plait.

\- J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu…

\- Je sais.

De nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de cette douleur sourde. Il avait l'air bouleversé et infiniment désolé. Je soupirai. Le plus dur était passé, j'étais épuisé, mais j'étais soulagé, véritablement soulagé.

\- Êldaw, si j'avais su…

J'haussai les épaules et lui tendis la main d'un geste prudent. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais j'avais besoin de confirmer que la dispute était derrière nous et qu'il ne serait pas froid ou distant avec moi. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de jeter un regard incertain, presque apeuré, à ma main. Croyait-il qu'il ne méritait pas de revenir vers moi ? Ça m'était bien égal.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi de cette manière, parvint-il à dire.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait.

Je lui fis signe de s'approcher. Il s'était excusé, c'était tout ce qui importait. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'en veuille pas à ce point, mais c'était au-delà de ma volonté. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas altérer la haine qu'il nourrissait envers lui-même. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui montrer que je ne lui en tenais pas compte et que j'étais là. Ce n'était pas une dispute qui allait me faire peur. Loin de là, et surtout pas maintenant.

Thranduil eut un regard triste, toujours aussi désolé, mais il finit par tendre la main vers moi. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, je perçus aussitôt qu'il tremblait. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour me le cacher, cela n'aurait pu m'échapper. Je connaissais sa maîtrise de lui-même. J'étais habitué à ses gestes calculés, ses mots pesés, mesurés. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais en partie intégré sa façon de fonctionner comme une deuxième langue dont j'avais saisi le sens sans même l'apprendre.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne d'un geste ferme et assuré. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je me contentai de l'observer, ne me risquant pas à sourire. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il ne me paraissait plus aussi bouleversé qu'avant, mais il était toujours profondément troublé et dans un état de fragilité auquel je n'avais jamais été confronté.

Sans trop réfléchir, je me surpris à le prendre contre moi pour l'étreindre. Il se raidit mais ne me repoussa pas. Et même s'il l'avait fait, je ne l'aurais pas lâché. Mon bras était étroitement refermé autour de lui et ma main avait remonté son dos jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu, essayant de ne pas attraper ses cheveux par accident.

Sa proximité me fit un bien fou. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver, en quelque sorte, et c'était étrange à ressentir. Nous ne nous étions pas quitté, c'était un fait, mais peut-être avais-je eu peur, au fond, qu'il ne s'éloigne malgré mes efforts. Sur le moment, pris entre la fureur, l'incompréhension et ma fébrile détermination, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Maintenant que je l'avais contre moi et qu'il n'était plus un regard de glace ni un visage dévasté, c'était autre chose.

Thranduil finit par se détendre doucement. C'était comme s'il cessait de résister pour me laisser faire, pour me laisser l'enlacer et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Au bout d'un moment, dans le silence de la pièce, je le sentis m'étreindre en retour. Il avait une façon de me serrer contre lui comme personne n'avait osé le faire auparavant, et pour être honnête, je n'aurais laissé personne s'accrocher à moi comme il le faisait.

\- Alors… c'était de la jalousie, en fin de compte ?

Je n'avais pas pu résister. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le taquiner dans un demi-sourire, mais l'idée m'embrasait les poumons. Maintenant que l'origine de notre dispute était claire, tout cela me semblait absurde, et un peu adorable, si on omettait les mauvais côtés.

Thranduil enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et répondit beaucoup trop sérieusement.

\- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre s'accapare tes lèvres et ton cœur.

Mon cœur ? Celui-ci venait de chavirer. Il n'avait pas idée de dire une chose pareille ? Un sourire mal contrôlé se fondit sur mes lèvres. La fébrilité était revenue me prendre au corps avec une nuance différente de celle qui m'avait mu plus tôt.

\- Hm… Je préfère largement ta possessivité à ta froideur.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose, mais j'étais sincère. Il valait mieux qu'il me fasse part de ses inquiétudes en criant plutôt qu'il se taise et ne me laisse plus jamais l'approcher. Quant à la jalousie… Je n'avais rien contre, tant qu'elle n'avait rien de toxique. Pour l'instant, je me devais juste de lui assurer.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Ce sont les autres et… moi, avoua-t-il.

\- Toi ?

Il se tut pendant un moment. Je me doutais qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées ou ses réflexions. Je pouvais sentir son souffle juste contre ma tempe à chaque expiration. Cela me donnait envie de lui faire tourner la tête pour l'interroger du regard, mais je lui laissai le temps dont il avait besoin pour faire sortir les mots. Il ne devait pas être le seul à faire des efforts.

\- Je ne suis pas rationnel quand il s'agit de toi, souffla-t-il avec une infime note de culpabilité. La pensée que quelqu'un tente de s'approcher de toi… et… que tu réalises que je n'ai rien à t'offrir…

Il eut une inspiration tremblante.

\- Te demander de rester à mes côtés est la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai pu te demander.

\- Thranduil… soupirai-je, attristé. Si moi j'ai envie de rester, ça n'a rien d'égoïste.

Il ne me reprit pas, alors je n'insistai pas davantage. J'en déduisis qu'il avait compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire sur ce point depuis quelques minutes déjà, ou alors il n'était pas d'accord, mais si c'était le cas, il le gardait pour lui. Les deux étaient possibles. Cependant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je réalisai que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi simple pour lui.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça… J'étouffe sous le besoin de toi alors que la dernière chose que je devrais faire c'est te revendiquer mien.

\- Hey…

Mes doigts allèrent caresser doucement sa nuque dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il était en train de réduire mes défenses à néant avec sa manière de tourner les mots, mais il fallait que je résiste à l'envie de céder, au moins encore quelques instants.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de te savoir possessif. Je ne veux juste pas que cela te rende malade.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être ainsi. Je ne peux pas t'infliger tout cela. Je n'en ai tout simplement pas le droit.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- C'était… idiot de ma part. Et inconsidéré. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- C'est trop tard pour ça.

Un instant, il ne dit plus rien. Il avait beau protester, il avait beau essayer de s'opposer à moi, ses tentatives commençaient à faiblir et il ne s'arrachait toujours pas à mon étreinte. Peut-être n'y avait-il plus que lui à convaincre ? Je n'aimais pas le voir se torturer alors que je ne cessais de lui répéter que tout allait bien. Peut-être fallait-il que je le dise encore et encore ? Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre que je ne me moquais pas de lui. Je le serrai contre moi un peu plus étroitement.

\- Continue de me revendiquer. Continue d'avoir besoin de moi. Je me fiche bien de tout le reste.

\- Êldaw... Ne sois pas comme ça… soupira-t-il, presque triste.

\- Je suis comme ça. J'étais toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait ainsi. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Ce que tu veux. Ce que je veux. Et je me fiche du reste.

\- Alors tu es stupide…

\- Alors je serai stupide.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait froncé les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, forcément. Il protesta.

\- C'est absurde…

\- Tant pis.

Il ne me reprit pas cette fois-ci. Peut-être avait-il finalement abandonné. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à le rassurer mais j'espérais sincèrement avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre que ses peurs étaient démesurées, infondées. Oh, je n'étais pas aveugle, ni stupide, bien que j'aie pu dire le contraire. Je savais qu'il fallait plus que cela pour faire taire des peurs. Bien plus. Mais si j'étais parvenu ne serait-ce qu'à le calmer un moment, cela me suffisait.

Retrouvant le silence, je fermai les yeux pendant quelques instants. C'était cela que je voulais. Être là. Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais avoué. Pas seulement à moi-même, mais surtout à lui. Et maintenant que la tempête était passée, maintenant qu'il m'avait confié étouffer sous son besoin de moi, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : me fondre dans la courbe de ses plus belles paroles. M'immerger dans tout ce que ses sentiments à mon égard me faisaient ressentir. Plonger, et ne plus être capable de distinguer autre chose que la sincérité de ses mots, l'odeur de sa peau, sa présence sur les limites de mon corps et jusqu'aux confins de mon esprit et de mon cœur. Comme il le disait à sa façon, c'était là la chose la plus égoïste que je pouvais vouloir de lui. Mais j'avais le sentiment que ce besoin que j'avais n'était pas seulement le mien. S'il avait besoin de moi, j'avais autant besoin de lui.

\- Thranduil… l'appelais-je d'une voix prudente.

Il ne répondit pas. Je tournai légèrement la tête et glissai ma joue contre la sienne.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

Encore une fois, je n'eus droit qu'au silence en guise de réponse. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser, mais il ne tarda pas à laisser échapper :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois mon visage…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Sa voix était redevenue fragile. Elle ne s'était pas brisée, mais elle avait légèrement vacillé. Il ne paraissait pas pleurer, ou en tout cas, rien ne le laissait croire. Pourtant, ses mots me forçaient à l'envisager. La gorge serrée, j'inspirai profondément.

\- Est-ce que ça va… ?

\- Ferme les yeux… S'il te plait…

Je ne protestai pas et, malgré mon hésitation et mon inquiétude, je finis par m'exécuter. Il ne fit pas un geste, dans un premier temps, mais après quelques instants, derrière mes paupières closes, je le sentis se reculer un peu. Je pouvais toujours l'étreindre, je pouvais toujours sentir son souffle se finir sur ma peau, mais j'avais besoin de le regarder. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Alors je rouvris les yeux.

Son expression me fit mal au cœur. Il semblait accablé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larme sur ses joues mais ses yeux brillaient, rougis. En croisant mon regard, il parut attristé.

\- Êldaw… soupira-t-il dans un semblant de protestation.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir…

Il ne chercha même pas à se battre. Il ne me fit pas de reproche, ni ne se détourna pour m'échapper. Il resta là à me laisser le regarder tandis que lui me scrutait d'un air incertain. Ma main quitta le bas de sa nuque et trouva sa joue. Ma paume glissa contre sa peau, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et mon pouce trouva sa tempe. Je le voyais lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible mais il ne me repoussait pas pour autant. Il se laissait faire. Il me laissait faire.

Ma tête bascula doucement contre la sienne et je me permis de fermer les yeux, non sans attendre qu'il ne l'ait fait le premier. Je ne voulais l'obliger à rien. Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Je voulais seulement lui faire comprendre. Aussi demandai-je, sincère, d'une voix prudente :

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Je le sentis prendre une inspiration tremblante.

\- Non…

Il avait tenté de le maîtriser, mais j'avais tout de même perçu un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa façon de répondre. Je soupirai, rassuré malgré moi, puis continuai :

\- Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai.

Il secoua la tête de façon infime. Ma main glissa de sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. J'avais besoin de savoir ce dont lui avait besoin. Mais je n'osais pas le faire… jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde de lui-même.

\- Je veux juste que tu restes là…

\- D'accord.

J'embrassai sa joue avec précaution, gardant les yeux fermés, et je restai ainsi là, ma joue contre la sienne, me contentant de répondre au désir qu'il avait formulé. Le silence ne me dérangeait pas. Il n'était ni embarrassant, ni pesant, ni effrayant. Il était juste porteur de calme, et si le calme était ce dont il avait besoin, alors je pouvais bien le laisser emplir la pièce. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise de lui-même à mi-voix.

\- Êldaw… ?

\- Oui ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si l'hésitation l'empêchait de s'exprimer, mais il finit tout de même par passer au-dessus et faire sortir les mots.

\- Tu pensais vraiment… ce que tu as dit… ?

\- Quoi exactement ?

A son silence, il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mes poumons se prirent doucement dans la braise.

\- Je…

Il me fallut un instant pour retrouver mon courage. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Même une fois avoué, il vous faut trouver le courage de le dire, de l'affirmer, de l'assumer. Comme si… Comme si nous devions nous sentir honteux. Ou… Non. Plutôt comme s'il fallait en peser le sens à chaque fois. Comme si les mots révélaient tellement de sens qu'il fallait les utiliser avec le plus de précaution possible. Comme si avoir le courage de confier un tel aveu signifiait presque autant que l'aveu lui-même.

Je gardais les yeux clos, plongé dans le noir, et, dans un souffle, les mots passèrent eux-mêmes mes lèvres. Parce qu'à l'instant où j'avais trouvé le courage de le formuler, l'aveu avait été si sincère qu'il s'était révélé être une évidence.

\- Oui… Je le pensais, et je le pense toujours.

Dans un premier temps, il ne réagit pas. Puis je sentis sa main se refermer dans mon dos et ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur ma chemise. Son geste me donna envie de sourire, mais ce fut avant de me rendre compte que sa main tremblait encore. C'était presque infime, mais je pouvais le percevoir, ce détail discret, puis le fond d'incertitude dans sa voix.

\- Depuis quand… ?

\- Depuis… Plus longtemps que je ne voudrais l'admettre je crois bien.

Il eut presque un rictus. Je venais de sentir le coin de sa bouche vaciller.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mis du temps à le reconnaître. Et depuis… Je n'ai pas passé une seule journée sans que tu ne t'insinues dans mon esprit et mette le feu à mes pensées autant qu'à mes poumons.

\- C'est le cas… Là… ?

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un rictus.

\- Tu en doutes ?

Il laissa la question sans réponse pendant quelques instants puis murmura :

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

\- Au contraire.

Puis, pris d'un brin de fébrilité, je perdis un peu patience.

\- Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, Thranduil.

J'eus une seconde de réflexion et me repris.

\- Non, depuis plus longtemps en fait. Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassé. Et ça me rend dingue. Parce que je n'avais jamais eu envie d'embrasser personne à ce point. D'ailleurs, je n'ai peut-être jamais réellement voulu embrasser personne. A part toi. Et même en t'ayant déjà embrassé, j'en ai toujours envie. Comme si cela ne suffisait jamais. Comme si je devais-

\- Êldaw…

Il venait de m'interrompre, et j'étais sur le point de l'interroger, quand je sentis sa joue glisser contre la mienne, sa main se refermer sur le col de ma chemise et ses lèvres trouver les miennes. A m'embrasser de cette façon, il me fit perdre mon souffle. Mon cœur dérailla dangereusement. Mes poumons prenaient feu, faisant partir mes pensées en fumée. Tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était de m'accrocher à lui autant qu'il s'accrochait à moi.

Il y avait sa main dans mes cheveux, ses ongles au bas de ma gorge, une avidité étrange au bord de ses lèvres. Puis, soudain, il échappa à ma bouche. Il y avait eu un sursaut, puis j'avais senti mon cœur tanguer, à deux doigts de s'arrêter. Je ne parvins pas à ouvrir les yeux mais j'entendis sa voix au-delà de l'obscurité.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu dis…

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de ne pas répondre. Je ne savais plus résister à l'attraction. Je me sentais vaciller, si près d'un baiser et à la fois si loin, happé par son besoin de moi autant que le mien, de lui. En équilibre précaire, je parvins à frôler ses lèvres du bout des miennes. Il m'échappa presque aussitôt, dans un frisson qui lui déroba un soupir. Je me mordis la langue brièvement, remontant ma main dans sa nuque pour le ramener à moi. Mais il me résistait… sans vraiment y parvenir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes cheveux et ses expirations effleurèrent le coin de ma bouche.

\- Si tu t'obstines, tu vas te faire du mal… Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te blesser. Alors…

Je le sentis trembler quand il inspira, puis il acheva sa phrase.

\- Ne fais pas ce choix-là, ne me choisis pas moi… C'est la pire décision que tu pourrais prendre.

Je parvins à lui mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de continuer, à la fois exaspéré et désespéré, puis je pris un ton ferme et résolu.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai fait pour les autres. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour moi. Parce que je ne voulais rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu es… Je…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et forçai son front contre le mien alors que j'avais la sensation d'étouffer, de suffoquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu comme je te veux toi, Thranduil. Jamais. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas ça, ça m'appartient. Alors si tu penses que tu vas le regretter, mets-y un terme maintenant et résiste-moi. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai.

\- Je…

Je pus sentir le bord de ses lèvres trembler tandis qu'il faiblissait.

\- Je ne… peux pas…

\- Alors n'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire. Parce que je te veux, Thranduil. Je te veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne.

Un frisson remonta sa nuque et lui arracha un hoquet. J'avais le souffle court. La dernière chose que je voulais était le lâcher. Je le sentis lutter face à moi, l'espace d'un instant, puis sa respiration lui échappa.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Mon instinct me dicta de m'emparer de ses lèvres. De ne plus le laisser respirer. De lui dérober ses pensées. De ne plus lui laisser l'ombre d'un doute et de me donner autant que je lui prenais. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentai de frôler ses lèvres du bout des miennes, transi. Je le sentis subitement faiblir sous mes doigts. Sa respiration se mit à trembler. Un nouveau hoquet venait de lui échapper et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ma peau. Il tenta de s'avancer vers moi, mais je parvins à le tenir à distance. Je me savais cruel, terriblement cruel, mais j'avais besoin de savoir à quel point il le voulait. Parce que ce n'était pas un simple baiser. C'était bien plus que cela.

Je le réalisai seulement, mais aucun de nos baisers n'avaient été de simples contacts physiques, aucun n'avaient été sans signification. Certains avaient été des avertissements, des provocations, des impulsions. D'autres avaient été des soupirs, des caresses, parfois des espoirs. Mais le baiser qui s'apprêtait à happer nos cœurs… Celui-ci disait « Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. »

Je sus, à l'instant où les mots passèrent ses lèvres, qu'il avait déjà accepté d'affronter les conséquences. Le désespoir dans le ton de sa voix, voici ce qui me désarçonna.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier…

Je dus me faire du mal. Enormément de mal. Pour ne pas me laisser emporter par le claquement électrique qui venait de crépiter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était de la torture. Jamais je ne m'étais infligé cela, et pourtant, je résistai de mon plein gré. Je refusais d'abîmer ses lèvres. Je refusais de l'embrasser sous l'impulsion. Parce que ce n'était pas mon impulsivité qui m'avait mené là. Je devais à ce baiser tout le respect et toute la sincérité qui lui était dû, et je lui devais à lui.

Alors, lentement, tremblant, pratiquement à bout de souffle, je déposai sur sa bouche une promesse silencieuse. Moi, celui qui ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de promesse, je venais d'en faire une sans prononcer le moindre mot.

J'avais laissé mon souffle se mêler au sien en m'approchant. J'avais laissé mes lèvres frôler les siennes dans une douceur atroce. J'avais laissé mon cœur se déverser hors de moi pour tenter de le rejoindre.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé, jusqu'à ce jour. Pas de cette manière. Pas avec autant de sincérité. Je n'avais jamais embrassé, car c'était la première fois que je le faisais au-delà de l'acte lui-même.

Je frémis quand il répondit. Je frémis encore davantage quand je surpris l'extrémité de sa langue effleurer le bord de mes lèvres, me confiant que nous avions beaucoup plus que cela à nous donner, et qu'il n'y avait ni à avoir peur, ni à hésiter.

Alors je ne résistai pas. Je me laissai happer. Par ses lèvres. Par son cœur. Par tout son être. D'abord dans la même douceur atroce dont j'avais fait preuve en initiant le baiser. Ensuite dans une ardeur plus brute, plus instinctive, plus dévastatrice.

Ce fut seulement quand l'air commença à nous manquer qu'il parvint à saisir l'opportunité d'un malheureux écart entre nous.

\- Ma chambre.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à revenir fondre sur ses lèvres, je me ravisai et dérapai volontairement contre sa joue. Mon soupir y abandonna un frisson. J'embrassai sa tempe, à la fois avide et dévoué, puis ma bouche trouva la proximité de son oreille dans une expiration.

\- Maintenant ?

Il frissonna violemment.

\- Maintenant.

J'étais tenté de descendre dans son cou, d'embrasser sa peau encore et encore, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'allais plus être capable de le lâcher. Au lieu de cela, les yeux fermés, ma joue contre la sienne, je laissai mes mains glisser sur ses épaules puis sur son torse, parcourant le tissu d'un geste lent. Même malgré la présence de ce dernier entre nous, il soupira à la fois d'aise et de frustration. Sa réaction m'arracha un sourire en coin. Puis il prononça mon prénom comme une mise en garde et cela me fit sourire encore davantage.

Mes doigts remontèrent sur son cou jusqu'à effleurer le contour de sa mâchoire. Je lui dérobai ses lèvres pendant un bref instant.

\- Je te suis.

Et à partir de ces mots, je fus incapable de saisir tout ce qui s'ensuivit en détail. Je sais qu'il me prit la main, la serra avec force, m'embrassa comme je venais de le faire, puis m'entraina en dehors de la bibliothèque. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il avait relâché ma main, ni que vous traversâmes l'allée. Je me souvins cependant de la façon dont il affronta le garde du regard quand ce dernier nous vit passer, puis de la porte de sa chambre qui se refermait derrière nous.

Ensuite ? Eh bien ensuite il y eut sa main dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec tellement d'ardeur que j'en perdais ma capacité à réfléchir, presque à penser. En fait, je crois que le contrôle m'échappa totalement. Tout ce que j'étais capable de faire était de répondre à sa voix, à son corps, à son cœur. Je ne faisais que me courber pour suivre ses lignes. Je le suivais, dans ses pas, dans ses soupirs, et jusque dans ses draps pour finir dans ses bras.

Les mots s'emmêlaient. Mes battements s'accéléraient. Mon cœur s'affolait. Je manquais de force, je manquais de tout, mais je manquais surtout de lui. A chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, je manquais de lui. Il y avait des caresses d'une douceur infinie et des baisers d'une ardeur embrasée. J'avais les poumons en feu. L'électricité grésillait entre mes os, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et au début des siens, de sa peau, jusqu'à la mienne.

Je pouvais bien oublier de respirer, tant que j'avais ses poumons pour me rappeler comment faire. Parce qu'en ce lieu, entre ses murs et entre les limites de nos deux existences, il y avait tout ce que je voulais lui donner et tout ce que je voulais lui prendre.

Et dans le feu vint son regard, vint son sourire, vint sa peau, vinrent ses bras, son souffle, ses cheveux. Vinrent ses lèvres sur mes joues, sur ma tempe, sur mes lèvres, autant que les miennes dessinant les traits de son visage, puis la courbe de son cou et de sa paume d'Adam.

Il nous suffisait d'embrasser un sourire entre nos lèvres et j'avais l'impression que tout ce après quoi je n'avais cessé de courir naissait ici, entre lui et moi.

Je crois que je passai des heures à cartographier son corps, du détail de ses poignets à la façon dont ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau, de l'intensité variable de son regard, de la chaleur dans ses muscles, du mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne, de l'angle à l'os de ses hanches, des lignes complexes crées par ses côtes sous un drap de peau pâle. Et je n'étais jamais satisfait. J'aurais voulu me graver sur sa peau, et le graver dans la mienne, en espérant un jour parvenir à l'immortaliser dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte. Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Ce n'était pas seulement de la dévotion, ni de l'adoration. Ce n'était pas seulement des espoirs, ni des promesses. C'était plus que deux corps qui s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre, plus que deux cœurs qui se répondent en écho. Ce n'était ni même lui, et moi. C'était au-delà de nous.

Et je crois qu'au milieu de tout cela, je dus lui confier que je l'aimais.


	23. 22 - Sinful Confessions

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Après tout ce temps sans rien publier, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Lebed Gwest. Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction et que je compte encore vous livrer de nombreux chapitres. Mon plan regorge d'ailleurs de péripéties à venir ! Les publications ne seront plus aussi fréquentes qu'avant, c'est une certitude, mais je compte bien mener cette histoire à sa fin._

 _Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent encore aujourd'hui. Je sais que les fanfictions avec OC n'attirent pas grand monde mais cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur, et je suis touché par chacun de vos retours en commentaires._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Loki (Sylversinking), anciennement Oxeneo._

 _PS: Seriez-vous, par hasard, intéressés par des AU en compagnie de nos deux camarades ci-dessous ? Si c'est le cas, j'en ai quelques-uns sous la main et je me ferais un plaisir de les partager. Je ne l'envisageais pas, mais si ça vous intéresse et que ça vous donne de la lecture supplémentaire, qui suis-je pour vous refuser cela ?_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

 **SINFUL CONFESSIONS**

 **(Aveux, à vous)**

Ses doigts s'éternisaient dans mes cheveux, s'autorisant de temps à autres une caresse à fleur de peau. Il me gardait éveillé d'un tracé tendre au creux de ma nuque.

Cela faisait bien quelques heures déjà que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, en tête à tête, reclus dans sa chambre. Pourtant, un sourire doux continuait de brûler sur ses lèvres sans jamais s'éteindre. Ce détail m'étreignait le cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu arborer une telle émotion sans qu'il n'essaye de la réprimer ou de l'altérer. Son bonheur paraissait incandescent, et je le savais véritable. C'était grisant autant que réconfortant. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais nier que c'était également intriguant. De son masque de souverain à sa nudité d'amant, il y avait un gouffre et je ne savais comment il parvenait à le traverser. A une extrémité, je n'étais qu'un simple sujet parmi la foule, m'inclinant sur son passage. A l'autre, j'étais celui qu'il embrassait quand les regards se tournaient.

Sur cette pensée, le bout de ses doigts à la racine de mes cheveux reprit mon attention. Je le surpris à m'observer mais je n'eus pas à l'interroger pour qu'il me livre le fond de ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette nuit se termine.

Sa spontanéité revint me mordre les poumons de chaleur. Il poursuivit sur le même ton de confession.

\- Tu as manqué à mes draps trop longtemps et je redoute à chaque fois que le matin ne t'arrache à moi.

J'étais désarmé au point de ne pas trouver quoi lui répondre. Il n'y eut que ma main au creux de ses épaules, glissant sur ses vertèbres les plus hautes, pour ne pas le laisser face au silence. Dans la chaleur de notre semi étreinte, les mots finirent par me venir. Le courage suivit.

\- Je serai toujours là demain.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un ton à moitié convaincu. Mais le sommeil n'accorde jamais à mes rêves l'honneur de ta présence. Et j'ai pour mauvaise habitude de gâcher les précieux instants que tu m'accordes.

Je dus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel à ses grands mots. Refuser de reconnaître que j'étais touché aurait été puéril. Mes doigts remontèrent sur sa nuque et je cédai à l'envie d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à être rassasié de toi, souffla-t-il comme s'il m'ignorait.

\- Tu m'as pour toi tout seul. Je ne vais nulle part.

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à sonder mon regard. Je me retins de l'interroger même si je me demandais quels pouvaient être tous ces spectres de pensées qui passaient devant ses yeux. L'instant d'après, il revint m'embrasser comme nous n'avions cessé de le faire depuis que l'intimité de sa chambre nous avait dérobé aux yeux du monde.

Je n'arrivais pas à rester loin de ses lèvres, et il semblait en être tout autant incapable. Nous ne cessions de nous éloigner puis de nous rapprocher comme si nous cherchions à réduire encore et encore la distance qui s'obstinait à nous séparer. Je voulais échapper à ma peau et vivre sous la sienne. Je voulais fuir mon esprit et parcourir le sien. Je voulais abandonner mon cœur et apprendre les secrets du sien. Si j'avais pu, pour quelques précieux instants, je l'aurais fait.

Pourtant, l'embrasser me paraissait déjà infiniment dangereux. Aller au-delà des limites du réalisable aurait sûrement eu raison de moi. Mon cœur s'emballait au moindre souffle et mon corps brûlait au moindre contact avec sa peau. Qu'aurait-il fallu de plus pour que je ne sois plus réduit qu'au feu qui s'emballait en moi ?

Sa cheville glissa sur la mienne et il me poussa avec douceur contre le lit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'en frissonnai, puis je laissai échapper un rire léger. Son rire suivit faiblement. Il m'embrassa encore, et encore, avant d'abandonner mes lèvres pour ma joue, ma pommette, ma mâchoire, et le rire nous prit avec plus de franchise. Au bout d'un moment, il me sembla qu'il pleurait, mais je n'osai pas l'interroger. Avant que je ne puisse faire autre chose, il revint m'embrasser avec une once d'ardeur déchirante – une poignée de secondes – puis son sourire glissa sur ma tempe. Je perçus sa malice avant même de l'entendre dans le fond de sa voix.

\- Je ne consens à chercher le sommeil que si tu me fais l'amour une dernière fois.

Je m'interdis de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas paraître trop affecté.

\- Est-ce un caprice ?

Il laissa passer un instant de silence comblé par ses lèvres appuyées sur ma peau.

\- Peut-être. Mais est-ce bien un caprice si tu le désires autant que moi ?

Je grognai vaguement dans une esquisse de rire, ou plutôt de rictus, puis fermai les yeux. Il poursuivit avec une perspicacité qui sonnait presque innocente.

\- J'ai ton corps à nu contre le mien. Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

\- Je n'essaye pas de le cacher.

Je le sentis sourire sans avoir besoin de le regarder et ce diable d'elfe referma ses dents sur ma peau, juste sous l'oreille. Sa fourberie me fit grogner de nouveau. Il n'eut pas besoin de jouer le caprice davantage pour me voir céder à la moindre courbe de chair qu'il m'offrait dans une splendide douceur.

Je ne pouvais plus me défaire de lui. Du bout des doigts, il parvenait à m'avoir. Appuyant, une corde après l'autre, sur la plus infime des notes pour me faire frémir d'une émotion dépassant de loin les limites du charnel, nous nous laissions sombrer sous notre peau jusqu'à ne plus être capable de nous définir l'un sans l'autre. Sa voix semblait la mienne et ma voix semblait la sienne, au point que j'avais l'impression de l'appeler par mon nom autant qu'il m'appelait par le sien.

J'avais beau prétendre le contraire, ou tout du moins jouer l'insensible, je ne voulais pas non plus que cette nuit se termine. Je ne voulais pas penser à la lune et au soleil qui se fuyaient pendant que nous nous pourchassions en essayant d'échapper au monde. Je ne voulais que lui. Je ne voulais que cet instant hors du monde. Alors, autant que lui, je m'y accrochais de tout mon corps, et les murs de sa chambre ainsi que ses draps taisaient le secret de notre impudence.

Plus tard, son front contre le mien, nous nous entêtions à ne pas basculer dans le sommeil, murmurant des mots qui n'avaient plus grand sens, jusqu'à ce que les murmures se transforment en soupirs et que nos souffles se dérobent à nos yeux clos.

Sa chaleur me berça pendant une mince poignée d'heures. Cela n'avait rien de raisonnable, et notre éveil le fut encore moins. Dès lors que j'échappais au sommeil, je m'interdis d'y succomber à nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux et le surpris à m'observer d'un regard endormi. Il m'avoua qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Alors que l'aube menaçait, nous resserrions notre étreinte.

Empourpré dans la chaleur de sa peau et dans son odeur, je devinai ses doigts sur mes côtes. Ils y laissaient de légères caresses. A chaque toucher, je me sentais lui appartenir un peu plus, comme s'il appuyait le fait de sa seule présence. Peut-être sans le savoir, il traçait les endroits marqués que ses lèvres avaient embrassés à maintes reprises.

Rompant le silence, il laissa échapper mon nom d'une voix endormie. Pendant quelques instants, je crus qu'il l'avait fait consciemment mais le mince sourire confus qu'il arborait suffit à me prouver le contraire. Je prononçai son nom d'un ton égal, pour l'interroger, et cela parut l'amuser.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferais appeler dans ma chambre toutes les nuits.

Un rictus tenta de s'insinuer sur mes lèvres mais je le brimai et me parai d'un sourire en coin. Une once d'amertume avait tenté de s'immiscer dans ma sérénité. A cet instant, je ne voulais pas laisser une simple hypothèse me rendre âpre, pas après ce que nous avions affronté ces derniers jours. Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'en faire une réalité, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le lui balancer au visage. Malheureusement, le mensonge s'avère parfois plus doux que la vérité.

J'embrassai une marque que j'avais laissé sur son torse et appuyai une caresse au creux de sa taille, tentant vainement de le taquiner.

\- Serait-ce pour chasser tes cauchemars ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Pour ta seule présence.

Il ne manqua pas de me surprendre à lever les yeux au ciel, bien sûr. Le temps de se redresser sur ses coudes et il ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole avec une candeur désobligeante.

\- Tu sais, Êldaw, je ne crois pas que quiconque ici te soupçonne d'avoir une âme de romantique.

\- Pardon ?

Il esquissa un adorable sourire.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté non plus, avoua-t-il. Pourtant, à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons seul et que tu finis par mettre de côté ton entêtement et ta répartie…

Il me scruta et soupira sans finir sa phrase.

\- Ton regard et tes gestes ne mentent pas. Tu as une façon si intense d'exprimer tes émotions, si libre… Ça me surprend et me déroute à chaque fois.

C'était la première fois qu'on me qualifiait ainsi, et comme ses mots allaient à l'encontre de tous ceux qu'on m'avait attribués auparavant, j'avais du mal à me retrouver en eux. Je les entendais, bien sûr – je n'aurais pas rejeté son sentiment bêtement – mais c'était comme s'il décrivait quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu. En plus de cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de distinguer un détail singulier. Je n'avais toujours pas l'habitude de le voir aussi sincère, et cela me rappelait ô combien il avait tenté d'être honnête avec moi quand je n'avais même pas le courage de l'être envers moi-même – si on omettait le malentendu qui avait mené à notre dispute.

Il n'eut pas l'air peiné par mon silence mais il finit tout de même par baisser les yeux, comme si une pensée venait d'obscurcir son esprit. Je ne pus empêcher son air préoccuper de m'atteindre. Il se risqua à me jeter un regard et dût me surprendre à l'attendre mais il ne dit rien. Ses doigts traînèrent sur ma peau le temps qu'il parvienne à prononcer les mots.

\- Concernant Tauriel… J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter davantage, il précisa, toujours sans oser me regarder plus que quelques instants.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir été trop dur avec elle, mais je n'aurais pas dû l'interroger ainsi. Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'ai mal agi. Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais dû venir te parler en premier. Je crois que… j'avais peur de la confrontation, avoua-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible aux efforts qu'il faisait pour s'ouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais je dus ignorer mon cœur qui s'empourprait pour pouvoir m'exprimer sans que mes émotions ne s'en mêlent. Il ne s'était toujours pas expliqué sur le sujet.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Il soupira, l'air honteux au souvenir de son propre comportement.

\- Aussi ironique que cela puisse être, je lui ai reproché son manque d'honnêteté. Je lui ai donné un avertissement pour m'avoir caché ton existence, alors que je ne comptais pas la blâmer pour ça, crois-moi. Elle est toujours capitaine de la garde, je ne l'ai pas incriminé davantage, précisa-t-il, mais j'ai… J'ai utilisé ça comme prétexte pour essayer de la pousser à parler.

\- A parler ?

\- J'avais besoin de savoir de quoi vous avez discuté, l'autre fois, quand j'ai surpris votre conversation.

Je soupirai. Je me rappelai pourtant lui avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au moins, depuis notre dispute, il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit hier, j'imagine qu'elle ne l'a rien dit.

\- Non. Elle a d'ailleurs eu raison de me tenir tête, admit-il.

\- Si elle a toujours son poste et que tu ne prévois pas de la tenir responsable pour quoi que ce soit d'autre me concernant, je devrais pouvoir faire avec. Par contre…

Cette fois, il parvint à relever les yeux sur les miens.

\- Je crois que c'est fichu pour continuer de le lui cacher…

\- Pour nous ?

L'expression me serra les poumons de chaleur, alors je me contentai d'acquiescer. Il ne répondit pas, m'observant en silence. En repensant à la persévérance et à l'acharnement de ma meilleure amie, je soupirai de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi à l'éviter jusqu'ici, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir me défiler.

\- C'est ma faute, laissa-t-il échapper.

Je secouai la tête. Il avait décidément un don pour ce qui était de se rendre coupable de tout et de rien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû le lui dire dès le début. Pour tout avouer, j'ai failli. Par erreur, précisai-je avant qu'il ne puisse s'imaginer autre chose. Mais elle ne m'aurait jamais cru.

Il eut un léger rictus, comme amusé par l'idée. Il semblait vouloir dire « Je ne la blâme pas pour ça. », ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire un peu en retour.

\- Elle essaye de savoir qui je rejoins le soir, en douce.

Je lui avais confié la raison surtout par envie de le provoquer, alors je fus satisfait de parvenir à lui arracher un sourire plus franc. Je repris plus sérieusement.

\- Depuis qu'elle sait qu'un garçon m'a embrassé, elle s'acharne sur moi pour que je lui livre un nom.

\- Comment sait-elle cela ?

Il paraissait un peu surpris. Je pouvais comprendre.

\- Un jeu ridicule auquel on joue de temps en temps, elle et moi.

\- Quel genre de jeu peut te faire avouer une telle chose ?

\- Le genre de jeu où tu dois délier la vérité du mensonge.

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir où je voulais en venir, et je réalisai qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup l'occasion d'expérimenter ce genre de distractions. Par curiosité, je tentai d'imaginer la scène. A cause de son statut, je dus réduire ses fréquentations aux gardes, aux conseillers et aux rares délégations et ambassadeurs étrangers. Aucun n'oserait exposer de tels aveux au roi durant un jeu, surtout si celui-ci impliquait de mentir. Je me résolus à lui donner une brève explication.

\- Je fais trois affirmations, commençai-je. Parmi ces trois affirmations, deux sont des mensonges, la troisième est une vérité. Si tu parvins à trouver la vérité du premier coup, tu marques un point. Ensuite, c'est ton tour et le jeu continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un atteigne un certain nombre de points.

Il paraissait un peu perplexe mais le principe du jeu sembla l'intriguer.

\- Tu peux deviner comment elle l'a appris, maugréai-je.

\- Ce n'était pas très malin, commenta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le surprit à rire doucement tandis qu'il se rallongeait. Il entreprit de me de tirer à lui. Au lieu de protester, je le laissai me ramener contre son corps. Ses lèvres glissèrent au coin des miennes pendant un instant.

\- Si c'est trop tard pour démentir, il faudra faire avec.

Il suffit qu'il prononce ces mots pour me faire réaliser quelque chose d'important. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Depuis le début je n'avais cessé de parler de « lui » sans son approbation. Pourtant, à cet instant, je venais de prendre conscience qu'il m'accordait une faveur autant qu'il me faisait un aveu : je pouvais révéler à Tauriel que nous étions ensemble sans redouter les conséquences et, surtout, sans le faire à ses dépens.

Étions-nous « ensemble » ? J'étais tenté de lui demander mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. A ce jour, je ne savais toujours pas comment nous considérer. Qu'étions-nous, l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'avais aucune réponse précise. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas un mal ? Je me sentais bien tel que nous étions, lui dans mes bras et moi dans les siens. Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de plus ? Cela me suffisait amplement, comme cela m'avait suffi jusqu'alors.

Malheureusement, l'heure tournait et le soleil commençait à projeter sa lumière pâle sur la forêt. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement auprès de lui, enfermé dans ces quelques heures loin du reste. Dans une entente silencieuse, nous finîmes par nous lever. Il enfila tout juste un peignoir et alla se servir un verre d'eau pendant que je m'habillai. Je l'observai sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter maintenant. Au moins, me dis-je, je savais désormais que le retrouver me serait beaucoup plus aisé. J'allais devoir continuer à faire preuve de prudence, veiller à être discret, mais je n'avais plus à redouter nos entrevues. Sa porte m'était ouverte, c'était là une certitude.

Son verre toujours en main, il revint vers moi. Il lui suffit de quelques pas pour me rejoindre, ses pieds nus ne faisant pas le moindre son en foulant le sol de pierre, alors que je finissais d'enfiler ma chemise. Il la rajusta sur mes épaules d'un geste mal assuré avant de me tirer à lui avec plus de conviction. Il ferma les yeux un instant et souffla contre mes lèvres.

\- Reviens-moi quand tu le pourras.

Je me surpris à sourire, puis l'embrassai doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en faire, protesta-t-il tout en sachant que ce serait en vain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répétai-je.

Sur ses mots, il m'embrassa à son tour et se résigna finalement à me laisser partir. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, je ne pus le faire qu'à contre-cœur. Cependant, je m'éloignai cette fois de sa chambre le cœur léger.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors que ma tante et moi étions en train de débarrasser la table, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Faelygriel reposa les assiettes qu'elle avait en main et me tapota distraitement l'épaule en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Laisse, je vais répondre.

J'eus un rictus en ramassant les couverts de notre dîner terminé. Ç'aurait plutôt été à moi d'aller ouvrir. Je pouvais deviner sans mal de qui il s'agissait, ce n'était pas bien difficile étant donné les événements récents. Le seul détail que je trouvais étrange dans cette histoire était qu'elle ait mis tout ce temps à venir me trouver alors que c'était précisément pour qu'on puisse enfin avoir cette fameuse conversation qu'elle attendait depuis des lustres. Je supposai, à juste titre, qu'elle avait dû être encore très occupée ces derniers jours. J'avais moi aussi eu beaucoup de travail avec Sarnas et Ûlsarn. Même avec l'aide ce dernier, nous enchaînions les commandes sans faiblir.

Alors que je ramenais la vaisselle dans la cuisine, je pouvais entendre leur brève conversation sans même devoir tendre l'oreille. Ma tante était quelqu'un de très sociable, ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Ainsi, entre sa philanthropie et sa bienveillance naturelle, elle sembla ravie de revoir la capitaine de la garde. Malheureusement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir profiter longtemps de sa compagnie.

\- Oh, Tauriel ! s'exclama Faelygriel. Cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci, expédia mon amie. Et vous ?

\- On ne peut mieux.

Ma tante dut percevoir son impatience car elle ne perdit pas de temps en fioritures ni en banalités.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher Êldaw ?

\- S'il vous plait. Il faut que je lui parle.

La formulation m'amusa en me faisant réaliser tout à la fois le poids de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer de vive voix et, surtout, de mon plein gré. Ma tante venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. J'avais déjà abandonné les couverts sur le bord de l'évier.

\- Je ferai la vaisselle demain, annonçai-je en guise d'excuse, me sentant un peu coupable d'esquiver encore une fois les corvées.

\- Ça me va.

Elle n'eut pas l'air embêtée et me gratifia même d'un sourire.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Il aurait été plus juste qu'elle me souhaite bon courage mais je m'en contentai. En revenant dans le salon, je croisai brièvement le regard de Tauriel. Attendant sur le seuil, son visage dans l'ombre de la porte, elle me sembla étrangement pâle. Je ne sus si je me faisais des idées ou non mais, pour l'instant, je choisis de faire abstraction. Nous pourrions redouter la conversation une fois seuls.

En sortant, j'attrapai une cape sur le porte-manteaux et la jetai sur mes épaules. Je m'adressai à ma tante avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- A plus tard, Fae !

\- A plus tard !

Tauriel répondit à peine. Maintenant que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage, elle me fit signe de la suivre.

Son silence commençait à me rendre nerveux. J'avais essayé de me préparer mentalement à nos retrouvailles et à la discussion qu'elles présageaient mais cela n'avait visiblement servi à rien. Le poids de la vérité n'aurait pas changé, quoi que je fasse pour tenter de l'alléger. Nier aurait été plus simple, me disais-je, mais avais-je réellement envie de continuer à le faire ? Thranduil avait pris beaucoup trop d'importance dans ma vie pour que je veuille encore fermer les yeux et me défiler. Égoïstement, j'avais un peu envie de le garder pour moi. Le cachet du secret me permettait au moins de le faire. Pourtant, une part de moi avait envie de partager avec ma meilleure amie le nom de celui qui me faisait perdre la tête autant qu'il me rendait heureux.

Comme je l'avais soupçonné, elle nous guida jusqu'au passage secret. Personne ne se promenait dans les environs alors nous en profitâmes pour nous glisser derrière l'écorce sans attendre. Sur le chemin, je jetai un coup d'œil distrait aux deux arcs suspendus à la paroi. Je me fis la réflexion que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de m'exercer avec celui qu'il m'avait offert. Il allait falloir que j'y remédie si je voulais me familiariser avec l'objet. J'hésitai à le prendre en passant mais en sachant que Tauriel n'avait pas pris le sien, je me ravisai. Elle voulait certainement que vous ayons une conversation sérieuse, ce qui signifiait : aucun prétexte pour échapper aux questions d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bah, je lui devais bien ça.

Il y avait une brise dans notre refuge naturel, une brise que la fin de journée rendait fraîche et agréable. L'air me fit un bien fou après une journée passée la tête au-dessus de la forge. Et puis je savais que cela m'aiderait à garder la tête froide si jamais je venais à parler de lui. Enfin… je l'espérais.

Elle ralentit le pas en foulant l'herbe et se dirigea vers l'arbre où l'on aimait s'asseoir de temps en temps, lorsqu'il nous arrivait de profiter d'un moment de répit durant le tir à l'arc ou nos jeux ridicules. Je la scrutai, soucieux, tandis que je la rejoignais. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je me décidai à m'assoir à mon tour. Si je restais debout, je me savais trop nerveux pour entamer la conversation sans me mettre à faire les cent pas.

Le silence demeura un moment, ne laissant entendre que le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent et le pas de quelques rares animaux qui osaient s'aventurer non loin de nous. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce que je parle le premier, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi lui dire en premier. M'excuser aurait sûrement été une bonne idée. Après tout, je lui avais caché la vérité tout ce temps. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Alors que je me prenais la tête pour trouver les bons mots, elle finit par prendre la parole à ma place.

\- Tu sais, Eldy…

Elle avait à peine commencé qu'elle s'arrêta en court de route et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru si tu me l'avais dit.

J'eus un rictus amusé.

\- Pas étonnant.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, reprit-elle, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je veux dire… C'est quand même…

Encore une fois, elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis elle releva la tête pour me regarder en face.

\- C'est vraiment lui ?

Je savais qu'elle cherchait dans mes yeux un dernier espoir que je puisse nier. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague, mais je n'avais plus envie que ce soit le cas. Plus maintenant. Je soutins son regard un moment, puis ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire, un peu ironique, un peu contrit.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment lui.

\- Même en l'ayant détesté toutes ces années ?

\- Même en l'ayant détesté toutes ces années.

Je relevai les yeux sur les siens pour lui prouver que je ne me jouais pas d'elle.

\- On parle quand même de… Je veux dire. C'est le roi.

Elle l'avait annoncé d'une telle manière que je ne pus que m'esclaffer.

\- Merci, je sais.

Je retrouvai mon calme et regardai distraitement la forêt qui frissonnait sous la brise. La tranquillité des lieux me donna le courage dont j'avais besoin pour parler de lui.

\- Thranduil m'a embrassé le premier, crus-je bon de lui rappeler. J'étais au moins aussi surpris que toi, si ce n'est plus.

Il suffit que je lui jette un coup d'œil pour me rendre compte que prononcer son nom avait eu le don de la faire pâlir. Quelle ironie, avais-je envie de lui dire. C'était elle qui avait chercher à m'arracher un nom depuis le départ, et voilà que ce nom n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Je sais que c'est le roi, lui fis-je remarquer. Je sais aussi qu'il est plus âgé, et plus mature, et qu'il a un fils, que tu dois te coltiner, d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu pourras me donner toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'est incompréhensible, et inacceptable, et… mal, ou tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé. C'est juste… arrivé. Crois-moi, dis-je sur ton à moitié ironique, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour nier et pour l'éviter, mais quoi que je fasse… Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je finis toujours par revenir à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça va te paraître étrange, surtout venant de moi, mais je crois que je suis incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. C'est plus fort que moi.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne ressentis aucune honte, aucune gêne, vis-à-vis de tout ce que je venais de lui avouer. Après tout, c'était la vérité. C'était ce que je ressentais, purement et simplement. Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à être honnête envers elle, et dans un même temps, envers moi-même. J'avais fait le premier pas en me montrant sincère envers lui, et j'avais fait le dernier en m'exprimant sans essayer de dissimuler ou de déformer la réalité.

Tauriel ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel monologue de ma part. Son silence était inhabituel, mais je lui laissai digérer tout ça. Après tout, j'avais pris mon temps moi aussi, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. En fin de compte, elle se résolu à briser le silence.

\- C'est difficile d'imaginer que tu puisses parler de la même personne.

\- Il faut croire que je me méprenais sur lui.

Je soupirai sous l'ironie de la situation.

\- C'est toi qui avais raison au final, à m'assurer qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais.

Elle eut un rictus qui transpirait le sarcasme.

\- Oui mais de là à aller d'un extrême à un autre…

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

En posant les yeux sur l'entrée du passage secret, je me perdis dans mes pensées. J'essayai de me remémorer ce que j'avais pu ressentir, et comment il avait lentement fait virer mon cœur de bord, sans que je ne sois capable de me l'expliquer. La voix de ma meilleure amie me ramena à la réalité.

\- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais.

J'esquissai un mince sourire triste.

\- Si seulement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

\- Ça n'a vraiment rien de raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable ? Est-ce que je l'ai déjà été ? plaisantai-je à moitié.

\- Avec moi, en général, oui. Mais depuis que tu le côtoies, c'est une autre histoire j'ai bien l'impression.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tort. Et il fallait avouer que l'autre parti concerné n'aidait pas beaucoup. Aucun de nous n'était véritablement raisonnable en présence de l'autre.

\- En même temps c'est un grand dramatique. J'aurais du mal à y échapper.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Je ne pus qu'en rire. Il était évident qu'elle avait raison. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, nous étions au moins aussi dramatique l'un que l'autre. Malheureusement, il était bien connu que l'honnêteté n'était pas mon fort quand il s'agissait de reconnaître ses défauts. Car cela ne pouvait être qu'un défaut vu comment nous parvenions à nous prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Entre toi et « l'autre », je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Je te rappelle qu'en plus d'être notre souverain, c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique direct. C'est à lui que je dois faire mes rapports. C'est à lui que je dois m'adresser dans le cadre professionnel, au quotidien. Je ne vais plus arriver à le regarder en face… Sans parler de Legolas.

Son monologue désespéré me fit sourire bien que ce ne soit pas le but. Au lieu de me traiter d'idiot et de me reprocher mes épanchements amoureux, elle s'exprimait comme si elle avait déjà abandonné l'espoir de me détourner de lui. Ainsi, je n'osai pas la couper dans son élan. C'est alors qu'elle prit un ton sarcastique.

\- Oh, au fait Legolas. Ton père se tape mon meilleur ami. Ou l'inverse, je ne sais pas trop et je ne veux pas savoir. J'imagine qu'on se verra aux dîners de famille. Allez, à plus.

Je m'esclaffai, mais elle ne semblait pas partager mon hilarité.

\- Imagine un peu !

Je ne pouvais que ricaner en essayant de dépeindre la scène dans mon esprit. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, apparemment dépitée.

\- Et si jamais il te brise le cœur, je vais devoir lui demander l'autorisation avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ? C'est ridicule…

Ce n'était certainement pas son intention, mais sa remarque me touchait. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que cela me faisait plaisir mais, quelque part, on ne devait pas en être loin. Elle avait beau se plaindre, elle ne m'avait pas exhorter à mettre un terme à cette relation. Elle n'avait peut-être pas donné son assentiment, mais elle ne m'avait pas non plus objecté. Derrière ses apparentes protestations, je devinai qu'elle avait mon bien être à cœur avant tout. Elle ne fit d'ailleurs que confirmer mes soupçons.

\- Il a intérêt à te rendre heureux.

Je devais sourire comme un idiot parce qu'en relevant les yeux, elle me donna un léger coup de coude en réprimant à peine un rictus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quand je retrouvai enfin mon calme, je surpris sur ses lèvres un mince sourire en coin. Cela eut le don de me détendre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalisai à quel point j'avais redouter cette discussion. J'étais toujours un peu nerveux mais je me sentais déjà délesté d'un poids énorme. Cela me faisait un bien fou. Tout d'abord, j'avais clarifié la situation avec lui, et maintenant, je me libérai du silence.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Pour lui et moi ?

\- De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

J'esquissai un sourire amusé puis répondis en toute sincérité.

\- Non, personne.

\- Pas même Fae ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu comptes lui en parler ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Tauriel resta pensive un moment, mais le fait qu'elle soit la seule personne au courant de notre relation sembla me faire pardonner mes tentatives incessantes pour éviter de répondre à ses questions jusqu'à ce jour. Si ça pouvait jouer en ma faveur, je me félicitai de l'avoir faite ma confidente.

\- Legolas va finir par se douter de quelque chose si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Rien que son nom me fit grincer des dents.

\- Ne m'en parle pas.

\- Thranduil ne lui a certainement rien dit pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il crache sur toi dans ton dos. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup. Il évite de se montrer trop venimeux en ma présence parce qu'il sait que je suis proche de toi et que je te défendrai quoi qu'il arrive. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne va probablement pas être tendre avec toi s'il l'apprend.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais penser. Je me contentai de hocher les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Au contraire c'était à prévoir, même si j'aurais voulu en faire le cadet de mes soucis. S'il fallait que je m'en préoccupe, j'avais décidé de le faire le moment venu, surtout que je n'allais pas être la seule cible de son animosité. J'imaginais mal Legolas essayer de tenir tête à son père à ce sujet mais il n'allait certainement pas feindre d'accepter de bon cœur si jamais il apprenait ce qui se tramait. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'aborder le sujet avec Tauriel alors je l'expédiai en quelques mots.

\- On verra bien.

Perdu dans mes ruminations, je ne perçus pas l'hésitation de Tauriel avant qu'elle ne se prononce à nouveau. Je la sentis cependant prudente en reprenant la parole mais la réalité n'en demeura pas moins désagréable à entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'unique problème dans l'équation. Legolas peut ne pas t'apprécier, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui jouera le plus. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il se préoccupera de ta différence de statut par rapport à celui de son père. Il ne comprendra sûrement pas comment son père peut s'enticher d'un autre homme, et encore…

\- Je sais.

J'avais tenté de l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'enfonce le couteau à la surface de ma peau. Cependant, elle formula ses pensées sans prendre la peine de me ménager.

\- Legolas va t'en vouloir d'essayer de prendre la place de sa mère.

J'eus un rictus mauvais.

\- Comme si.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, riposta Tauriel. Mais dans son esprit…

J'essayai de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle put dire ensuite, histoire de m'épargner une énième source de tourment, mais je fus incapable de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Legolas a vu son père porter le deuil pendant des années, et je ne suis même pas sûre que Thranduil soit jamais passé au-dessus. Il ne doit même pas envisager la possibilité que son père puisse éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu importe ce que j'en pensais, je ne pouvais pas démentir et je me devais de le lui accorder. Cette fois-ci, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle se trompe. Malheureusement, je n'aurais rien pu y changer. Et quand bien même j'aurais pu, je doute que je l'aurais fait en connaissance de cause. Il me fallait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, j'en avais conscience. Elle avait le don de me ramener sur terre quand c'était nécessaire. Elle savait être la part de raison qui me manquait quand je ne parvenais pas à avoir les idées claires ou à être assez humble pour voir la réalité en face. Alors je me forçais à entendre ses mots et les laissai couler dans un coin de mon esprit à défaut d'être capable de les affronter.

Constatant que le silence s'était installé, la laissant sans réponse de ma part, elle se résolut à changer de sujet. Après tout, je venais quand même de lui avouer la vérité la plus choquante de toute ma vie. Elle en avait l'entière exclusivité. C'était impossible qu'elle n'en profite pas pour m'en arracher davantage et jaser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par y croire. Je lui surpris un sourire narquois. Elle ne se livra que lorsque je l'interrogeai d'un froncement de sourcil.

\- S'il s'avère vrai que Legolas en pince pour moi, et si tu es effectivement parvenu à séduire Thranduil, on va finir par avoir la royauté de la poche.

J'eus un rictus. C'était ridicule mais cela eut le don de m'amuser.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle. Tu ne m'a jamais raconté toute l'histoire au final.

J'allais protester mais elle dut le sentir car elle rajouta presque aussitôt :

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés. Enfin qu'il t'a embrassé. Je sais aussi des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir, et que j'aimerais oublier parce que les images que j'ai en tête…

\- Tauriel ! m'exclamai-je, sidéré.

\- C'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas revenir pleurer chez moi complètement débraillé avec des suçons dans le cou !

Je blêmis. Elle en profita pour continuer.

\- Je sais que vous vous voyez assez souvent-

\- Seulement de temps en temps, me lamentai-je, encore affecté par le coup bas.

\- Assez souvent, reprit-elle en haussant un peu le ton, pour que je me retrouve privé de mon meilleur ami sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Maintenant tu sais, soupirai-je.

\- Maintenant je sais, admit-elle en reprenant un ton plus posé. Mais il n'empêche qu'on se voit beaucoup moins qu'avant.

\- Je sais, c'est ma faute, m'empressai-je de rajouter. Désolé pour ça. Je compte me rattraper.

Me voir culpabiliser un peu parut lui suffire puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire et ramena aussitôt la conversation au sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Tu vois, je ne sais pas grand-chose en fin de compte.

\- Tu en sais plus que quiconque.

Je la taquinai un peu même si nous savions tous les deux que c'était vrai. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un silence passa entre nous, puis nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire doucement. Je ne sus si c'était à cause de la nervosité ou bien parce que tout ce que nous nous racontions était si irréaliste que ça en devenait ridicule. Jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer tenir un jour un tel discours. Moi, en train de parler du roi autrement qu'en le raillant à tout bout de champ, c'était déjà inconcevable plusieurs mois auparavant. Voir où j'en étais arrivé, ça avait presque quelque chose de mystique.

Au bout d'un moment à observer les environs, ayant retrouvé la sérénité dans laquelle me plongeait le souvenir de mes moments partagés avec lui, je jugeai que cela ne ferait pas de mal de lui donner plus de détails. Ainsi, sans trop savoir comment, je me mis à parler de lui.

Je lui racontai d'abord ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé le soir où il m'avait embrassé. Je me souvenais du vin, d'Aelang et de son animosité inébranlable, puis de Thranduil qui était intervenu avec sur le visage un air furieux et glacial que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant et jamais revu depuis. Il m'avait défendu, empêchant un garde de haut rang de lever la main sur moi, avant de m'entraîner loin de la foule. Ensuite, une impulsion. Sous l'incompréhension et la panique, j'avais fui. Et c'était là qu'elle m'avait rattrapé, conclut Tauriel. J'acquiesçai. « Et dans quel état ! ». J'eus un rictus, puis je repris, remettant les événements dans l'ordre : sa tentative de m'éviter et la dispute qui avait éclaté entre nous, ce fameux jour où je lui avais balancé à la figure la vérité sur mon père. Après cela, le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente à la forge de lui-même pour me demander de forger l'épée. Tauriel jeta un coup d'œil aux oreilles en pointe que j'arborais depuis. Oui, affirmai-je. C'était également ce jour-là.

Retracer les souvenirs que j'avais avec lui avait quelque chose de nostalgique, mais en même temps, c'était étrange. Je ne me reconnaissais plus en eux. Je n'étais plus le même. Les décisions que j'avais prises dans le passé n'étaient plus celles que j'aurais voulu prendre avec le recul que j'avais désormais. Pourtant, si cela n'avait été le cas, rien de tout cela ne serait probablement arrivé.

Je lui racontai plus en détail la conversation que nous avions eu par la suite, lorsque je m'étais rendu dans ses appartements pour lui remettre sa lame. Je confiai à ma meilleure amie qu'il m'avait demandé pardon, avant de m'avouer qu'il s'était attaché à moi et souhaitait continuer à me voir. Quant à la suite, elle la devina elle-même. Elle se souvenait mieux que moi du matin qui avait succédé à notre nuit trop arrosée. Je ne m'étalai pas davantage, et je n'eus pas non plus à lui expliquer à quel point je m'étais enfoncé dans le déni tout en continuant à le fréquenter.

\- Plus on se rapprochait, moins j'étais capable de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il me faisait ressentir…

\- En fait il a simplement su t'apprivoiser, conclut-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'attendis à ce qu'elle rigole, mais en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, je finis par hausser les épaules.

\- Il a l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour te voler le cœur, même s'il parait beaucoup plus impulsif que je ne l'aurais cru. Ça me surprend un peu sachant comment il s'occupe des affaires du royaumes. Par contre, toi, tu es vraiment buté, et pour les mauvaises raison en plus de ça.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur le sujet. De toute manière, elle continua le récit elle-même.

\- J'en déduis qu'à force, vous avez pris l'habitude de vous retrouver quand vous le pouvez. Ce qui nous amène à cette fameuse discussion qu'on a eu lui et moi.

Je soupirai.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un malentendu.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il a cru que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eus pas besoin d'acquiescer. Il suffit qu'on échange un regard pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- On s'est pris la tête pour rien à cause de ça… Enfin, « pour rien ». J'imagine que grâce à ça, d'une certaine façon, j'ai enfin pu être honnête avec lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, s'attendant sans aucun doute à ce que je clarifie les choses. Je sentis ma poitrine et mes joues se réchauffer. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que je lui avais enfin avouer. Je lui avais déjà dit, à Tauriel, lors d'une de nos discussions, un jour où elle était parvenue à me faire parler un peu de lui. « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux » n'était qu'une pâle expression à côté de ce que je ressentais en réalité. Heureusement, je ne m'étais pas contenté de lui dire cela.

Ma meilleure amie n'eut pas besoin de ma réponse pour comprendre comment notre dispute avait pu tourner si je paraissais désormais serein. Son regard tomba sur l'entrée du passage secret. Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, puis finit par esquisser un mince sourire.

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis, ça parait évident.

Un peu pris de court, je l'interrogeai.

\- Thranduil, répondit-elle.

Je me moquai gentiment.

\- Tu ne faisais pas d'effort.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de ça, elle commença à relier les indices à voix haute.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'avais pas quitté le palais en compagnie d'un garde, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Et puis il y a l'arc. Peu de personnes auraient fait fabriquer un tel objet. A force, je sais faire la différence entre un arc de la garde et un arc personnel. J'ai appris du meilleur, déclara-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux. En plus de ça, il y a évidement le fait que vous vouliez garder ça secret, ce que je comprends, admit-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- En pensant que je t'ai donné ma bénédiction… Si j'avais su.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai dit que, tant que tu étais heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je m'en rappelai très bien.

\- Tu regrettes ? me moquai-je à moitié.

Elle esquissa un sourire narquois, l'air de dire « Ça ne te plairait pas, n'est-ce pas ? », puis elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Même si j'avais su, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose. Parce que c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais elle tenta vite de me rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça va être facile pour autant. Et je ne parle même pas pour moi.

\- Je sais…

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me redise ô combien la situation était délicate, même sans prendre en compte Legolas, Faelygriel, et toutes les autres variables imprévisibles. J'essayai vainement de les pousser hors de mon esprit, quand Tauriel reprit mon attention.

\- Au fait. On n'a toujours pas aborder LE sujet qui importe.

Son expression me rendit suspicieux. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

\- Quel sujet ?

J'étais perdu, mais elle ne me laissa pas longtemps dans la confusion. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard et un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était mauvais signe.

\- Comment ça se passe au lit ?

\- Tauriel !


End file.
